No soy lo que crees
by johaguzmans
Summary: UA Katniss Odia a Peeta por creerse un niño mimado al que sus padres le dan todo y que anda con todas las chicas del colegio, pero llegara el momento que se de cuenta que tanta repulsión puede llegar a significar solo algo...Amor? futuros lem
1. Primer dia

Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tome los nombres pues la trama es mia!

Primer día

Creo que nunca he odiado tanto el despertador como hoy, este bendito aparato suena suena y suena, una y otra vez como diciendo levántate, levantarte, esto es inevitable ya el primer día llego y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ir contra ello!. Cuando me resigno y me levanto derrotada para comenzar lo que será el primer día de clases, me veo en el espejo y de verdad sí que me mis fachas asustan si quiero llegar temprano y decente al instituto deberé comenzar ahora mismo a prepararme, pues mis ojeras hablan por sí mismas – gracias Rue por trasnocharme ayer por el simple hecho de no saber que ponerte hoy- paso a mi cabello o bueno lo que parece cabello esta todo ensortijado y opaco, el castaño oscuro brillante y liso que mi madre se esfuerza en mantener no apearece por ningún lado, no examino mas pues se que si lo sigo haciendo mi autoestima caerá de -1 con cada ojeada

Después de lo que se podría llamar una corta ducha y una larga cita con el secador, mi aspecto comienza a cambiar ya parezco la señorita que mi mama desea ver todos los días las perfecta Katniss, para este día según mi madre ESPECIAL mi uniforme tiene mejor aspecto que yo, la falda esta mejor planchada que nunca a pesar de que solo es una pequeña tela negra con unos listones grises muy pequeños y delgados, la camisa no se queda detrás esta cuidadosamente planchada y el blanco característico se ha convertido en un blanco capaz de dejar ciego a cualquiera que detalle mucho mi apariencia- sonrío- quizás sea un punto a mi favor y así no me detallen tanto hoy.

Katniss baja ya! Se te hace tarde y no te dará tiempo de comer cuando Gale pase por ustedes.

Voy ya bajo, 5 minutos

Aproximadamente 10 min después y de 500 aprobaciones en el espejo decido bajar, entro a la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre dándole instrucciones a mi hermana en lo que debe y no debe hacer hoy, paso de largo sinceramente esta charla no me interesa desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo cada una de sus palabras: siéntate bien, escucha con atención, nunca dejes que se arrugue tu camisa cuida la falda…. Bla bla bla, sinceramente envidio a todo aquel que su primer dia se resume a un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y una madre deseándote suerte con el desayuno listo.

No te dara tiempo de comer, te lo advertí, cuando será el día que me hagas caso, Gale ya debe estar por llegar, llévate alguna fruta de la nevera, y cuidado con lo que comes estas agarrando peso y tienes que cuidarte para la graduación

Si madre, de igual manera ya comienza el gim del instituto calma luciré perfecta en ese vestido perfecto. Estas lista patito, esperare afuera acá hace calor y tanta comida me puede llevar a cometer un sacrilegio.

Katniss Everdeen respeta a tu madre, yo solo trato de ayudarte, no quiere casarte ser feliz y perfecta, crees que a cualquiera de los chicos con los que estuidas les gustaría fijarse en una cerdito. NO y lo sabes entonces….

Como si hubiese escuchado mi llamado mental, escuche la corneta del carro de Gale – gracias Dios aun no te olvidas de mí. –lo lamento madre nuestra conversación tendrá que ser para otro momento

Vamos patito el gran colegio Beker espera por lo mejor que tiene.

Mí Alrededor

-Te ves rara hoy- comenta Gale al momento en el que Prim y yo abordamos su coche

- Hola Gale buenos días, yo bien todo está bien- comento sarcástica- y rara como que rara que tengo

- nada Catnip solo decía, estas mm no sé cómo llamarlo más rebelde de lo normal, imagino que esto se resume a la señora Everdeen

- mejor no preguntes Gale mi hermana no está de humor el día de hoy y te puede fulminar con la mirada lo cual no es conveniente porque sinceramente quiero llegar temprano a clases- responde Prim ante el comentario sarcástico del que es mi mejor amigo.

- está bien esta bien hago silencio o bueno mejor cambio de tema- comenta gale con su bella sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera chica- estarán este año en el equipo de natación? O simplemente de dedicaran a asistir al gim?

- sabes que me encanta nadar el año pasado me retire porque mi madre tenía el estúpido ideal de que eso haría que mis pechos se hiciesen más chicos, ya cuento con el permiso de papa que es lo importante así que si si! estaré en el equipo- comente con mi sonrisa triunfal

- y tu prin seguirás los pasos de la rebelde?

- eh- comenta sonrosada mi hermana- no creo que no, quizás asista de vez en cuando al gim pero a natación no, de igual modo no se me da bien nadar.

- dame tu horario Gale quiero ver si tenemos alguna clase juntos- pregunte

- otra vez con eso, Catnip te dije apenas lo enviaron que no!- comento gale- no sé qué paso me inscribieron en una sección que no conozco capaz y comparto con puro nerdos y nulos. Por favor ya para con eso me hace sentir mal que me lo recuerdes.

- no no no con quien compartiré los mejores momentos de clases?, con quien hare las tareas? O con quien me copiare en las pruebas de matemáticas?- comente con un puchero digno de actriz de telenovelas

- tranquila solo cambien de salón, no de instituto seguirás viendo estos adorables ojos y este trabajado cuerpo todos los días, y además podríamos…

- puedes hacer grupo con Rue o quizás con Peeta- dice mi hermana con aire despreocupado

Juro que en ese momento sentí en frenazo en el carro y las manos de Gale tensarse alrededor del volante. Enseguida voltee a ver a mi hermana no sin antes darme cuenta que gale la observaba por el retrovisor

-estas loca o te haces Prim?, ok está bien obvio que estaré con Rue, pero como se te ocurre siquiera pensar que quiero o puedo compartir una clases con el niño de papa de Peeta, por dios hermana me ofendes- comente con total desagrado si ya estaba enojada creo que mi hermana termino de enfadarme mira que nombrar a ese idiota que se cree la gran bomba en el instituto aff no lo tolero.

- el me cae bien es una buena persona- habla con suficiencia Prim

Antes que las palabras salieran de mi boca fue Gale el que hablo – Puede que te caiga bien Primrose pero eso no deja a un lado que sea un total idiota, ya sabes lo que te dije de él

No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto hasta que mi hermana se bajo del auto como si fuese una flecha o como si el aire en el carro quemara. Me enoja tanto no sé porque tiene que actuar así cuando se trata de sus amigos, bueno ni tan amigos las Everdeen eran conocidas por ser buenas estudiantes, simpáticas y por tener muy pocas amistades podría decirse que eran amistades exclusivas, mi mejor amiga Rue la conocí en 7mo compartimos mesa en ingles y desde allí nos hicimos inseparables, Gale y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, Madge es mi compañera en el equipo de natación y Prim aunque claro ella no cuenta, es mi hermana, ambas compartimos el mismo circulo social a pesar de que ella este en 4to y yo en 5to año. Pero el año pasado mi hermana conoció al desagradable de Peeta en la biblioteca el la ayudo con su tarea de química (según es muy bueno en eso) sin motivo alguno y ella le agradeció revisando su trabajo de filosofía, desde ese preciso momento mi hermana comenzó a sentir una gran simpatía por ese….. Peeta. He llegado a la conclusión que le gusta o sea no hay motivo para favorecer tanto a alguien, para acercarte a alguien cuando te dicen que te alejes de ese alguien, y en el fondo creo que comienzo a comprenderla es decir, Peeta puede ser un patán, un niño mimado, un…. un…. uno de esos que se acuestan con medio instituto por el simple hecho de demostrar su hombría, que tiene un cuerpo envidiable para todo género masculino y deseable para todo el género femenino, tampoco contribuye el hecho de que tenga los ojos azules como el mar y unos brazos en los que te provocaría hincar las uñas - ya basta Katniss por dios que te pasa estas buscando lo negativo no otra cosa- en fin es bonito no lo niego pero es una mala persona, que hace cosas malas y que trae cosas malas al que se la pase con él.

Entonces que Catnip te bajas por tu cuenta o esperas que te lleve en brazos.

Por dios no me había dado cuenta que Gale ya se había bajado, apresuradamente abri la puerta de su camioneta BMW X6, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de el insistente sonar de la corneta del auto que esperaba que cerrara la misma para el o ella poder estacionar

Ahh ya va un momento- estúpido bolso tenia que abrirse en pleno apogeo, sal de allí, después de los que parecía una batalla entre mi bolso y yo logre salir y cerrar la puerta- mientras me adecentaba de espalda al carro que recién acabada de llegar, escuche como se apagaba rápidamente el motor y se cerraba la puerta del vehiculo.

Creo que la idea al abrir la puerta de un vehiculo es salir del mismo, cerrar y permitirle el paso a los demás, pero para ti eso es mucho pedir verdad Katniss- reconoci la inconfundible voz de Mellark a mis espaldas.


	2. lo pienso y lo pienso

Gracias a por leer chics. nuevamente les recuerdo que la historia es de suzanne Collins. Yo solo tome los personajes las trama es mia! Espero le guste allí les va nuevamente 1000 gracias

Rápidamente me gire enojada a encararlo – No en realidad no es mucho pedir pero viniendo de un troglodita como tu….- como el que? Piensa Katniss no dejes que este insolente se meta contigo y salga ganando no lo de-

Como yo qué?- tarde ya listo es tarde quedaste como una gallina frente a este bobo

Como tú de maleducado y malcriado, deberías mentalizarte en que cada dia trataras de ser más educado y menos patán, pero es más que obvio que tu no conoces el significado de estas palabras no Mellark?

Oh por supuesto que las conozco preciosa pero mmm como decirlo solo las uso con quien las merece

Katniss que ha…. Mellark! Porque no me extraña tan inevitable se te resulta evitarla?- el sarcasmo en la voz de Gale podía sentirse en el aire. Aun no apartaba la vista de Peeta ¡ no señor que va no perdería esta batalla de miradas! A los pocos segundos de haber hablado Gale, vi como torcía la mirada y sacaba su sonrisa engreída, la cual me pareció sexy…. Sexy? Por dios este imbécil llega te ofende y tu piensas que es sexy por dios Katniss aterriza

Hawthorne! Pensé que te habías cansado con el papelito de perro faldero, pero por lo visto a ti esto te encanta, y en realidad creo que es problema mío si resulta inevitable o no evitarla no crees? – No repare en las palabras de Peeta hasta que calaron en mi cerebro digo él y Gale nunca se han llevado bien pero el antes decidía simplemente irse ignorando olímpicamente a Gale sin siquiera mirarlo, creo que esta es la primera vez que lo hace bueno la primera vez estando yo presente y al aire libre

Claro que es mi problema si la molestas a ella and

Cálmate Cálmate relájate, primero puedes preguntarle a tu amiguita que fue ella la que andaba despistada donde no debía y nos conseguimos, y tranquilo Hawthorne no te esponjes no sea que se te dañe el peinado, te dejo a tu bombón ya le dije lo que quería- así sin más se fue o desapareció o simplemente quede en estado de shock, cuando reaccione tenia a Gale tirando de mi mano para llevarme a los salones, a lo lejos pude ver como Peeta saludaba con un pequeño roce de labios a la que era su chica del momento Glimmer, hasta ese momento me obligue a apartar la vista y prestar atención a los que sea que Gale estaba diciendo en ese momento

Ah? Disculpa no te entendí

Que clases tienes ahora? Tienes clases con Rue? En que salón?- pregunto con una nota de enfado y flojera en su voz

Mm tengo historia, y si estoy con ella, venga vamos a esperarla en el cafetín quiero un jugo necesito algo de tomar antes de que suene el timbre

En el camino al cafetín no nos conseguimos con ninguno de los indeseables y de verdad estaba muy agradecida, lo que sucedió hoy hace algunos segundos fue mas de lo que he soportado en un lapso entero, al llegar al cafetín divise a mi hermana hablando con una de sus compañeras de clases, no hice mucho caso y simplemente me limite a hacer mi fila para comprar

Dame un segundo ya vuelvo quiero ir a comprobar mi casillero antes de entrar hasta eso me lo cambiaron, espérame acá vale?

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza ya estaba llegando mi turno cuando vi a lo lejos a Rue con su gran afro finamente cuidado el cual le daba siempre un toque fresco y la hacia parecer tal cual es alegre y sumamente extrovertida su piel morena brillante y a lo lejos se apreciaba que estaba suave al tacto, al fijar su vista hacia donde me encontraba me regalo una de sus sonrisas características (ese tipo de sonrisas donde enseñas casi todos los diente )

Amiga pero que bella estas, eres una mentirosa Katniss me dijistes que no te habías bronceado en tu viaje a las islas caimán, y tu uniforme jaja dejame adivinar es obra de la señora Everdeen, mm por cierto me encanta tu cabello que le hiciste?- Rue es después de mi hermana es mi mejor amiga, ella es la contraparte a lo que yo soy, es alegre, casi siempre anda feliz y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la verdad doy gracias porque estudiemos juntas pues la una complementa a la otra en todo! A pesar de que los padres de Rue son adinerados pues son los dueños de una conocida agencia de viajes, ella no permite que eso influya en su forma de ser es agradable casi con todo mundo en el instituto y no se cree superior a nadie casi por ese motivo nuestra amistad se ha mantenido a decir verdad

Bueno eres la primera persona que me lo dice mi madre me recibió hoy con la noticia de que estoy gorda y que tengo que cerrar el pico, y no no me broncee solo estuve allí una semana mi madre hizo que nos regresáramos porque como mi padre no fue no quería que las vecina hablaran de que abandono a su marido- narrándole la historia a Rue de mis vacaciones nos partimos hacia nuestro salón de historia, entre risas y chistes dirigidos hacia nuestra apariencia

Al llegar a nuestra aula lo primero que hicimos fue ojear quienes serian nuestros compañeros, es una costumbre ya en nosotras, divise a Sussan, Alessandro entre muchas otras caras conocidas, genial mi salón era perfecto compañeros agradables con lo que nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de roce. Rue insistió que nos sentásemos en las mesas del centro pues lo profesores no se fijan mucho en los que se sientan allí, solo están atentos a los que se ubican en los extremos y al final, estábamos conversando cuando apareció la única persona en el instituto que me complace ver menos que Peeta, Glimmer.

Guiada por un aire de suficiencia muy característico en ella examino el salón de la misma manera que lo hicimos nosotras solo que la susodicha se ubico en la última fila, verán Glimmer es el tipo de chica que siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiere y cuando digo todo es todo, desde muñecas exclusivas hasta el citas con los chicos que creemos mas inalcanzables en 4to año Rue y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que Peeta y ella hacen la pareja perfecta, chico rubio, ojos azules, adinerado, bonito, cuerpo de ensueño, chica rubia ojos verdes, adinerada, bella (porque si algo tengo soy sincera y Glimmer es el tipo de chica que hace que hasta mi madre guarde silencio cuando pasa) cuerpo de ensueño y a eso podemos sumarle el hecho de que su cabellera sea larga lisa y con ondas en las puntas es…. Glimmer

Whoo creo que ricitos de oro aprovecho sus vacaciones para estas a tono con su guapo galán- susurro Rue entre risitas.

De verdad lo crees? Hoy al llegar me econtre con Mellark, como siempre llego con los mismo aire con los que acaba de entrar la primera dama- susurre con el mismo tono de voz que empleo Rue hace unos segundos

Te encontraste ya a Peeta? Tan temprano Katniss? Y que te dijo no ya va déjame adivinar se dijeron hasta del mal que se iban a morir cierto?

No para nada esta vez te puedo jurar que me quede callada, el esta mmm como te lo digo raro, cambiado

Cambiado como Glimmer? O ya por fin te diste cuenta que ese galan no te es indiferente! Porque sabes que es un galan, un príncipe?

Tu también Rue ya es suficiente con Prim de verdad no se que le ven a Mellark es lindo no lo niego de verdad, PERO NO ME GUSTA es…..

A mi también me alegra saber que no le gusta señorita Everdeen ahora le pido que por favor guarde silencio ya llegue y doy por comenzada la clase comenzare pasando la asistencia

La señorita Torres es una de las profesoras mas antiguas en la institución, tiene tanto tiempo trabajando allí que cualquiera podría hacerla pasar por directora por la actitud que proyecta. Al momento que comenzó la clase yo ya no prestaba atención solo repetía una y otra vez los hechos de esta mañana, las palabras de Rue, y comencé a preguntarme si de verdad Peeta me era indiferente, después de darle la mis vueltas me di cuenta de que era bello bueno no lo definiría como bello, lo que de verdad te atrae de Peeta Mellark es que es varonil es el tipo de chico que te deja sin aire por solo mirarlo mas de 5 seg, al q puedes mirar aun cuando esta todo sudado y que cuando te habla al comienzo te deja fría pero después te hace sentir el calor más agradable que te pueden brindar mientras te hablan, sumergidas en mis pensamientos, me sobresalte cuando escuche el timbre que daba por finalizada la primera hora, quede sorprendida al momento que vi en mi escritorio, mi libreta, mi lapicero mi borrador, en que momento saque todo esto? Ya katniss suficiente basta de pensar en Mellark o todo lo que tiene que ver con el suficiente.

Jóvenes el director Snow quiere darles unas breves palabras, tenga la amabilidad de dirigirse al auditorio principal lo mas pronto posible

genial ahora a pasar toda la mañana encerrados en el auditorio escuhando las expectativas para este año del director Snow y toda la comitiva con un bufido me encamien hacia la puerta donde ya Rue agurdaba

Que te ocurre hoy? Dormiste bien ayer?

Creo que me va a dar gripe- mentí- y para terminar de arreglar mi día ya llego el discursito de bienvenida mátame ahora por favor- bromee

Si no? Que aburrido espero que nos dejen sentarnos cerca o por lo menos por años

Sin intercambia palabra alguna nos encaminamos hacia los que al auditorio principal un gran salón que tiene estructura de un salón de fiestas o baile donde aproximadamente entran unas 500 personas creo aunque en realidad nunca he contado sus sillas.

Iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos cuando alguien engancho su brazo por mi cuello dándole un sonoro beso a Rue en la mejilla

Creo haberte dicho que me esperaras en la cafetería Katniss por tu culpa llegue tarde a mi primera clase de química- Gale oh por dios me había olvidado totalmente de él, no había recordado siquiera que nos habíamos venido juntos hoy al colegio

Mmm lo siento Gale de verdad discúlpame lo Lamento- me disculpe muy apenada

Ya ya Katniss relájate ni que hubieses cometido un crimen y tu Gale deja el drama fui yo quien la distrajo- respondió Rue con fingido enojo.

Me las cobrare enana, como les fue en historia? Que tal el salón?

A mí de verdad me agrado todos bien aunque esta Glimmer con nosotras, pero en realidad todo transcurrió con tranquilidad- comente ya desechando todos los pensamientos que daban vuelta por mi cabeza con lo transcurrido en la mañana

Tranquilo? Katniss donde estuviste en toda la clases acaso no escuchaste sus lloriqueos y pataleos por no tener a ninguna de sus secuaces a su lado fue simplemente insoportable

Es que te dije me siento mal de verdad ya quiero que este dia acabe! han visto a Prim necesito hablar con ella?

No no la he visto cuando baje aun los de 4to B estaban en su salón, creo que tenia geografía y sabes cómo es esa profesora mejor apurémonos para tener buenos asientos- comento Gale impulsándonos a las 2 con sus brazos a nuestro alrededor

Al llegar al auditorio una gran masa de alumnos aguardaba por ingresar al mismo entre las discusiones de Rue y Gale para ver quien la paso mejor en sus vacaciones se nos fue el tiempo volando o eso creo al ingresar nos ubicamos en la misma hilera tratamos de guardar un puesto a Prim pero de nada sirvió ya que nos ubicaron por años, después de lo que fueron unos minutos que se asemejan mucho a horas se cerraron las puertas y el director Snow apareció en el escenario con traje de diseñador gris plomo acompañado por una camisa de vestir blanca con una zapatos negros perfectamente pulidos

Bienvenidos alumnos este año el colegio Beker se llena de regocijo al rebirlos nuevamente …..

Bla bla bla de seguro nos trae para acá simplemente para que conozcamos los lugares que visto con su retoñito Glimmer de tal palo tal astilla- comento Rue con pesadez escondiendo lo que seguramente era un bostezo.

Creo que hablara de lo que podemos y no podemos hacer este año: no quedarnos hasta tarde, no dormir en el salón, no mascar chicle, uniforme impecable y claro esta

Nada de sexo en el gimnasio la piscina o las canchas- respondió Gale de brazos cruzados reparando en el comentario de Rue.

Shh silencio chicos veamos que quiere ya esta resumiendo- comente

Este año al igual que los demás se abrirán las vacantes para los deportes que deseen practicar en la institución, les recuerdo que deberán comunicarse directamente con el capitán de cada equipo para unirse al mismo el listado de capitanes se encuentra en la salida de auditorio, no será obligatorio la práctica de alguna actividad, pero si tendrá alguna ponderancion.

Y asi entre reglamento y reglamento el director Snow nos dejo partir hacia nuestra nueva Clase, brindándonos y receso de una hora en el que me enfocare en ir a buscar a mi hermana para ver como lleva el dia de hoy

Gracias Gracias, subi este rapidito aunque quedo inconcluso pero quería llevrlo hasta aca para dejarlas con la duda! Claro que pueden comentar y obvio se aceptan sugerencias siempre y cuando no me masacren jajajjaja buenas noches muchachonas nos leemos y please díganme si les gusta para continuarla chauu


	3. Le gusta

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mia, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí le va.

Llegue rápido al cafetín para ver si podía localizar a mi hermana entre la multitud, no sé porque pero me sentía sumamente agotada, la busque en su salón, en los baños, en el cafetín, cerca del gim y de las piscinas y nada Prim no aparecía donde donde te metiste esta vez patito? Cuando ya me resigne al hecho de que Prim quiere estar solo porque de verdad le dolió el comentario de hoy hacia Peeta o bien quiere hacerme sufrir por las cosas que dije hoy en la mañana, sentí el vibrar de mi celular en el bolsillo de mi falda rápidamente lo saque para ver de qué se trataba

_Ya la conseguí ven esta en el cafetín conmigo. Rue_

_Ok dame un segundo ya voy para alla no dejes que se vaya- _guarde nuevamente mi celular y me encamine hacia el cafetín. Pase el estacionamiento volando he ingrese al cafetín como una flecha, y rápidamente divise la rubia cabellera de mi hermana y al cuidado afro de Rue, creo que Prim no se dio cuenta de mi llegada ya que cuando me encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella logre escuchar

Te lo juro Rue, asientos de cuero genuino, tiene un gps del tamaño de un televisor pequeño y un reproductor de música de ensueño,te juro que de verdad quede con la boca abierta.

Porque quedaste con la boca abierta? Dónde estabas Prim- pregunte ya integrándome en la conversación, sentándome al lado de mi hermana y de frente a Rue

Ah! tu apareciste- comento con desdén- sinceramente dudo que te interese en que andaba

Yo creo que a Katniss le va a encantar lo que tienes que decirle Prim inténtalo

Si pruébame pato te invito a que lo hagas.

Que conste que lo adverti después no quiero sermones- hizo una pausa respiro hondo- estaba con Peeta el me estaba enseñando junto con otros de de 4to, su nuevo coche.

Sabias que su papa le regalo por sus 18 una Land Rover LRX- hablo Rue mirándome fijamente cabe destacar que en mi cerebro solo quedaron algunas palabras- estaba con Peeta me estaba enseñando…. Le estaba enseñando?, ya va esto esto es la gota que termino de llenar el vaso, Rue seguía hablando pero solo me limite a preguntar

Te gusta Prim? Te gusta Mellark?- hubiese preferido hacerlo en privado pero las palabras salieron de mi boca en el mismo momento en que fue formulada la pregunta en mi cabeza, no no había tiempo para arrepentimientos y no sabía él porque me encontraba tan ansiosa por su respuesta, pero más ansiosa aun por el que su respuesta fuese negativa. Mi hermana guardo silencio unos segundos para luego responder

Si me gustara qué? Sinceramente no entiendo cual es su preguntadera! Digo a a Rue no le llama para nada la atención Peeta! Madge es también su amiga y ustedes no la acosan con tantas preguntas, y por dios Katniss es más que obvio que tú sientes cosas por Gale, así que no entiendo cual es el interés por saber cómo me trata o me deja de tratar Peeta- le gusta, le gusta ….. le gusta Mellark el sonrojo de sus mejillas me lo confirmaba, si antes lo odiaba ahora puede tener por seguro que lo quiero asesinar con mis propias manos, quiero tener su cuello entre mis manos y apretar apretar hasta más no poder, como me hacia esto, lo detesto el me detesta cierto, pero si algo tenían nuestros rencores es que nos éramos fieles, tanto él como yo no nos valíamos de terceros para atacarnos….. y ahora el viene seduciendo a mi hermanita, una niña para qué? Para llegar a mi?

Tiene novia Prim, lleva saliendo con Glimmer desde 9no- si los discursos de moral no funcionaban con Prim quizás el recordarle que andaba con la pesada de la rubia ayudaría

No nada que ver, estoy segura que no la quiere por las cosas que dice, quizás sea solo ganas o relaciones lo que tienen pero sé que no la quiere- comento con suficiencia mi hermana- y viéndolo bien ya es hora de que me marche chicas nos vemos en la salida, pórtense bien- se fue imitando lo que parecía ser mi voz

De todas las cosas que pensé encontrarme este año en el colegio, la revelación de tu hermana acompañado de los sentimientos hacia Peeta nunca figuraron en la lista- después de esto ninguna de las dos siguió hablando Rue revisaba su celular constantemente, mientras yo estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos imaginando que sentiría al ver a Prim de la mano o abrazada con Peeta.

Sabían que Marge es la capitana del equipo de natación femenino- apareció Gale entusiasta, ah! Los equipos cierto si quería ingresar debía de ponerme ya mismo en eso- si hable con ella hace unos segundos, está muy contenta aunque nerviosa, pues es un gran desafío

Ya te inscribiste? Quien es tu líder de equipo- agrego Rue dejando a un lado su celular

No aun no me apunte tenemos que hacer una prueba lo mismo de siempre- Gale era un buen nadador, desde pequeños siempre nos gusto este deporte, y cuando nuestros padres buscaron colegio para nosotros se aseguraron de que estuviese incluida en el pensum, allí fue como tuve mi primer encuentro con Mellark, Gale y el eran algo así como las armas letales del equipo por lo que desde chico Peeta recibía adiestramiento para…..

Peeta es el capitán de tu equipo?- pregunte. Gale solo asintió con la cabeza con su mandíbula tensa.

No te dejo entrar?- pregunte temiendo lo peor

Si de hecho me dijo que podía asistir pero que era parte del reglamento hacer la prueba, por favor que se joda Mellark y toda su comitiva, desde que tengo uso de razón estoy en el equipo soy uno de los mejores y el dice tienes que hacer las pruebita Hawthorne!- comento Gale comenzando a comer.

No entiendo cuál es tu enojo Gale, digo no te negó entrar solo te aplico el reglamento, el equipo ahora es su responsabilidad, es más si fueses tu el capitán hubieses aplicado la misma y quizás hasta con mas sarcasmo- bravo Rue te la estas comiendo, otro más que se va a enojar por causa de Peeta, rápido Katniss actúa

Chicos ya venga, Gale vamos sé hace tarde mientras más rápido lleguemos mejores puestos tendremos

Así transcurrió nuestro receso, encogiéndome de hombros de dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase- ciencias de la tierra- genial por lo menos algo en lo que soy buena y que me distraerá, cuando ya estábamos por llegar a mi salón observe a lo lejos el panfleto de las inscripciones deportivas, me excuse con Gale alegando que iría solo al baño, pues sabía lo que me esperaba con solo dirigirme a solicitar la famosa planilla.

-Katniss como estas? Disculpa por no haberte notificado nada de verdad me tomo por sorpresa, te inscribirás este año? Anda please necesito alguien que colabore conmigo que sea de mi confianza- Madge era una gran compañera, no digo que no fuésemos amigas pero si comparo la relación que tengo con ella y con Rue, la segunda ganaría , era poco lo que sabía de Madge ella era reservada muy reservada y agradable. Fue una de las primeras personas que conocí al ingresar al instituto y unirme al equipo de natación, Madge es el tipo de persona con la que puedes hablar hablar y hablar y nunca te juzgara o simplemente mientras lloras ella es la compañía perfecta, pues sabe guarda silencio cuando es necesario.

- mmm! si este año quiero unirme debo de igual manera presentar la prueba?

- si! De verdad lo lamento por eso, al igual que deberás hacerte los exámenes ya sabes rutina, la primera reunión será el viernes después de clases toma esta es la planilla piénsalo y tráela el viernes si?- sonreí a Madge de la misma forma que ella lo hizo conmigo, de verdad era agradable estar con ella, asentí con la cabeza y por fin me atreví a mirar a la mesa de al lado fijando mi mirada en el chico de camisa blanca que bien podría darse la mano con la mía, estaba dando unas instrucciones a las personas que tenía a su alrededor , escuchaba, sonreía y respondía. Creo que es la primera vez que reparo en la sonrisa sincera de Peeta, pues la de esta mañana estaba lejos de ser sincera, sin embargo esta era sumamente tranquila y lo hacía parecer un poco más real y no tan perfecto como me imaginaba que era, no fue hasta que una chica me dijo que era su turno que logre separarme de la mesa, sacudiendo repetidamente mi cabeza para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando, me divertí en clases de ciencias, esta materia me encantaba y me sentía cómoda, estando solo yo sin tantas preocupaciones, sin Rue, sin Gale, Prim o Peeta. Cuando al fin guardaba mis cosas mi celular vibro nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

_Catnip , donde estas? Se nos hace tarde ya Prim esta aca solo faltas tu :S? . Gale._

_Voy dame solo unos minutos estoy saliendo.-_Respire profundo y me encamine hacia el estacionamiento.

-Vaya al fin ya era hora, tu mama se va a molestar creo que vamos a llegar un poco tarde- al momento que Gale hablaba e ingresaba al auto en el que mi hermana ya estaba adentro, juro que no pude evitar comprobar si aun la camioneta negra de esta mañana aun se encontraba en su sitio, sentí un apretón en el estomago al darme cuenta que el espacio ya estaba despejado y solo atine a abordar rápidamente el carro. Al momento que vi nuevamente a mi hermana sus palabras se comenzaron a repetir automáticamente en mi cabeza – es obvio que sientes cosas por Gale- instintivamente comencé a preguntarme si así era, digo Gale era muy lindo, en el aspecto físico no tenía el cabello largo pero si algo abundante, el color de sus ojos era similar a los mío aunque su gris era más oscuro y cuando estaba en plena luz del día sus ojos se convertían en dos gemas grises en la que podía perderme por muchas horas, después estaban sus labios no eran tan gruesos como creo que me gustaban sin embargo eran como decirlo… apetecibles, es de tez blanca aunque no tan pálida como la mía y por ultimo su cuerpo creo que me está dando calor o me estoy sonrosando, el tenia la apariencia física de cualquier deportista, un excelente deportista, era delgado pero no un flacucho normal, Gale tenía un torso que quemaría con solo tocarlo, no sé si alguna chica ya lo habrá hecho pero tenía la ventaja de haberlo visto en vivo y directo (las ventajas de ser amigos desde chicos).

- que pasa Catnip, Por qué me ves de esa manera parece como si me examinaras? – mi sonrojo no fue nada normal, la gran carcajada de mi hermana rompió el silencio que se había establecido en el vehículo, sabia la enana sabía lo que estaba haciendo me la pagaras Primrose lo juro.

- respóndele hermana que haces?- comento mi hermana con una mira inquisidora y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Antes que respondiera con alguna cosa hiriente Gale, estaciono en las afueras de la casa – Adios Prim fuera bajate.

-Y tu?- pregunto

anda ya te alcanzo dame unos segundos-cuando mi hermana se fue cerre los ojos preparada para lo que le iba a pedir a Gale, si quería comprobar lo que me pasaba era ahora o nunca, respiración profunda.

Que pasa Katniss estas bien?

Besame Gale, dame un beso.

Que tal les gusto? Espero que así sea les dejo saluditos cuídense y si quieren comentar bien pueden hacerlo! Gracias por leer! Disculpen si Peeta no sale mucho es que todavía no quiero introducirlo mucho y como dicen por allí lo bueno se hace esperar jajaja saludos chau


	4. peeta pdv

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mia, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va.

**Peeta PDV.**

Si todo normal hoy, igual que todos los primeros días anteriores-respondi a mi mejor amigo que me había llamado para saber que tal mi dia

Si claro que Glimmer esta aca, y tu cuando llegas?

EL JUEVES? Como vas a llegar el jueves? Habla con tu papa por favor Cato no puede ser tan difícil- genial ahora estaría casi toda una semana solo.

Eh Peeta Peetaaa espérame- lo que faltaba

Si es Glimmer hablamos en la noche, yo te aviso- comente ya dejando mi bolso en el asiento trasero de mi carro

Ya te marchas? No ibas a alcanzarme sabes que mi mama te invito a almorzar! Iras? Además cari sabes que quería verte, estar contigo, en vacaciones no te vi ni un segundito pulgui, te fuiste volando de viaje- como he podido soportar esto durante 3 años? me explico, Glimer y yo no hemos sido la pareja del año ni nada de hecho lo nuestro si se puede llamar así, comenzó en una fiesta, fueron unos simples, ok ok no tan simples pero en fin fueron unos besos, cabe destacar que ya estaba algo tomado para ser responsable de mi mismo, pero desde ese momento ella comenzó a por así decirlo abordarme, perseguirme escribirme buscarme y no contribuyo para nada el hecho de que mi mejor amigo Cato fuese su primo, aunque no se llevan tan bien ella aprovecho la ocasión bajo la consigna que de todo lo hacía por la unión familiar.

Pulgui? Qué es eso Glim, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por esos nombres no me gusta- di gracias por estar todavía en la parte trasera de mi carro así la puerta me brindaría unos segundos de privacidad antes que Glimmer invadiera todo.

Antes te gustaba es mas lo permitías- listo puerta cerrada en 3 2 1… respiración profunda aguanta Mellark ya encontraras la manera de dejarle bien claro que bajo ninguna razón permitirás que te llame pulga en el instituto.

Cuando por fin vi a Glimmer literalmente se me olvido gran parte de lo que quería decirle, la falda negra con listones grises típica del uniforme se había convertido en un pequeño retazo de tela negra que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas increíbles y la camiseta ajustada en los puntos precisos realzaba unos pechos pequeños pero preciosos, caí en cuenta que esta mañana ya la había visto pero estaba tan distraído y enojado por el encuentro con la señorita Everdeen y el perro de Hawthorne, que no repare en lo hermosa que estaba Glimmer hoy con su cabello, su uniforme su todo

Vamos mi cari anda si y así pasamos un ratito solo los dos que dices?

Sube – digo sin pensar en lo que vendrá después

Antes de que terminara la palabra, pude escuchar como cerraba la puerta del copiloto sin pensarlo dos veces ingrese al vehículo, poniéndome en cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo la el motor, cuando estaba listo para arrancar vi a Prim acompañada de Gale que se dirigían a su auto… un momento y Katniss? donde estará se van sin ella? Para atraer la atención de Prim y claro está para amargarle un poco el rato a Hawthorne, toque mi bocina en señal de despedida a lo que enseguida, Prim posiciono la mirada en mi auto, me reí internamente cuando percibí la mirada acida de Gale. Prim levantaba la mano para despedirse de mí con su característica sonrisa.

Ya vámonos que tanto haces-exclamo mi acompañante- no entiendo porque la saludas si es igual a su hermana de amargada.

La saludo porque es mi amiga, y no claro que no nunca será como su hermana.- sin más procedí a retirarme.

No comprendo tengo desde 1er grado conociéndola y aun no entiendo porque me atrae de esta manera quizás sea su carácter o esos ojos grises que me vuelven loco, pero sé que debajo de toda esa belleza se esconde un gran monstruo, una frívola bruja que se aprovecha de sus encantos para hacer lo que le da la gana, quizás sea simple deseo, podría esta atracción deberse a la duda de saber cómo sería Katniss Everdeen en la intimidad, puede que sea una chica tranquila y tímida o puede que sea de esas que se vuelven una fiera que rasguñan -suspiro- Si creo que debe ser eso, digo a mi no me molestaría tener una noche con esa preciosura, tenerla para mi... Ya basta Peeta estos pensamientos no te están beneficiando en este momento y tienes que estar atento cuando manejas, además creo que te estas imaginando que la mano que en este momento sube y baja por tu muslo podría ser de otra persona

Que haces Glimmer?- oh dios mio pensar en tener a Katniss para mí no ayudo nada a mi estado mental hasta mi voz cambio está un poco ronca y ya comienzo a sentir esa inconfundible tensión en el estomago.

No te parece obvio, o quizás quieres que me esfuerce un poquito más para dejar mis intensiones más claras- sin rodeo alguno subió su mano un poco mas con una agilidad increíble y muy característica de ella llevo su mano hasta mi ingle y apretó- quizás si aceleras podamos divertirnos un poco antes de que mi madre sirva el almuerzo- no lo espere dos veces para hundir nuevamente el pie en el acelerador.

Al llegar a la casa de Glimmer estacione un poco alejado de su puerta, apague el motor, quite mi cinturón de seguridad y rápidamente la atraje hacia mi sentándola a horcajadas, enseguida suspiro, creo que no le di tiempo ni de acomodarse cuando ya había estampado mi boca con la suya, Ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello, podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío, no pude evitar ponerme duro. Gemí y ella gimió más. Sabía que le dolía tanto como a mí. Tome su mano y la guie debajo de su falda. Ella tuvo una idea y comenzó a acariciarse. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría, pero estaba seguro, que no sería mucho. Sus jadeos y gemidos no ayudaban.

Oh Cari- dijo Glimmer con lo que intentaba ser una voz muy seductora

Shh- atine a responder con voz grave a estas alturas no me hacía falta las palabras empalagosas de la señorita arrumaco, Seguí moviéndome con ella, mi mano derecha en su trasero y la otra en su cintura, debajo de su camisa. Cierta parte de mi cuerpo me dolía. Dios, estaba encendido. Baje la cabeza hasta su odio y deje un rastro de besos húmedos, abrí los ojos y me percate que su madre nos observaba desde la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa triunfal

Mmm Gllimer tu mama está en la entrada de tu casa, ella está viendo hacia acá

Ujumm si no importa, no te distraigas, mejor no la veas- para cuando Glimmer pronuncio esto ya mi estado de ánimo había decaído en un mil porciento creo que nunca me había sentido tan apenado y tan frustrado a la vez. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y separe a Glimmer que parecía una sanguijuela pegada a mi cuello.

No mira de verdad ya no quiero si! nos vemos mañana

Pero pensé que te quedarías a comer?- pregunto con lo que parecía un puchero mal ensayado

No, el trato era traerte a tu casa, discúlpame con tu familia pero de verdad tengo que retirarme, mi papa me está esperando, también tengo que llegar a hacer tareas- le explique, ya con mi tono de voz resignado y esperando que se bajara para arrancar nuevamente a darme un baño.

Ok está bien te disculpare con mi mama, pero igual sabes que estás en deuda conmigo no?

Aja está bien, lo que tu digas

Te amo, mi sol, nos vemos mañana me amas?

Glimmer vamos se me hace tarde, y si yo también- le di un breve beso, la ayude a ubicarse nuevamente en el asiento, ubico sus cosas y tan pronto como se bajo encendí el auto, con dirección a mi casa.

20 minutos más tarde, con la mente mas despejada y sin rastros de Glimmer o Katniss en mis pensamientos llegue tranquilante a mi casa, ingrese a la misma subiendo a mi habitación para darme una larga ducha, antes de llegar a mi aposento de deshice del nudo de la corbata de mi uniforme y comencé a desabotonar la camisa, con el mayor cuidado posible la deje sobre mi cama e ingrese a la ducha.

Niño Peeta, su papa llamo y quiere saber si por fin ira a encontrarse con el- pregunto mi nana Mirian, a través de la puerta

Si nana dile que me dé solo unos minutos que ya salgo para allá que me espere- grite

Al salir del baño decidí ponerme para la ocasión mi pantalón de mezclilla con desgastes en las piernas acompañado de una franela blanca, zapatillas deportivas grises y mi campera gris de cierre, arregle mi cabello no es que me esforzara mucho siempre me ha gustado que quede así desordenado pero decente a la vez, siento que me hace ver más fresco.

Baje las escaleras, me despedí de Mirian con un beso en la mejilla y me robe de la alacena un paquete de galletas que la nana guardaba como si fuese su tesoro.

No has comido y ya andas comiendo dulces ay! joven Peeta después no se queje cuando le den esos dolores de estomago, que ni un mago podría curar.

Tranquila mi nana bella, hierba mala nunca muere- comente con mi mejor sonrisa

Joven no me gusta que se exprese así de ud, a su mama no le hubiese gustado- sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco y decidí darle la espalda a la situación, me despedí nuevamente y salí disparado como una bala hacia el trabajo de mi padre

Espero que le guste, si si si lo sé es cortito pero así me gusta ;) se preguntaran que por qué actualizo tan rápido! La verdad es que estoy a una semana de comenzar clases, así que quiero adelantar lo más que pueda la historia, si de verdad les gusta o si no please háganmelo saber para ver cómo podemos remediar la situación jaja. Cuídense muchachonas y pórtense bien! Chau chau


	5. y ¿que paso aca?

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mia, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va.

**Katniss PDV**

Que te qué?- pregunto un Gale sorprendido muy sorprendido.

Que me beses- digo sorprendiéndome a mi misma por mi tono de voz pero aun mas sorprendida cuando sentí y vi a Gale acercarse a mí, sentí las mil cosas en el estomago, digo es normal sentirse así cuando alguien que según te gusta está a punto de darte tu primer beso? Porque así es, él seria mi primer beso, mi primer amor? Y mi primera.. ¡oh dios! Acabo de sentir su respiración en mi cara, esta viéndome a los ojos y caigo en cuenta de que mis manos están sudando de pronto lleva una de sus manos hasta mi cara, acaricia lentamente mi mejilla

- no sabes desde cuando he querido hacer esto Catnip- allí fue que caí ese simple comentario me hizo sentir segura, relajada y tranquila, solo atine a sonreír cuando el ya juntaba su boca con la mía. Sus labios eras suaves y el solo se limitaba a acariciarme con ellos cuando ya me había acostumbrado a esto puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza, comenzó a hacer la caricia más larga y profunda a estas alturas yo solo trataba de imitarlo, pero me sentía mmm como decirlo extraña, sentía que algo faltaba pero que era? Podr… Santa María! Acabo acabo de sentir la lengua de Gale pasando entre mis labios. Un día Rue hablo de esto-cuando alguien pasa su lengua si es porque quiere que separes los labios para hacer más profundo el contacto Katniss- no lo pensé y le permití el acceso, cambiando también el ángulo en el que me encontraba al cabo de unos segundos, empiezo a pensar que en realidad disfruto esto me gusta esta sensación de verdad me gusta, comienzo a quedarme sin aire, pienso que Gale también así que intento lentamente separarme, el volvió a sonreír y repartió pequeños besitos alrededor de mi boca

Me dirás a que se debe todo esto Catnip- quiso saber aun con la bonita sonrisa adornaba su cara y que llegaba de extremo a extremo.

Yo creo que … que tú me…. Me gustas

Oh! Ven aquí pequeña, tú me encantas- dicho esto me envolvió en sus brazos, este tipo abrazos era desconocido para mi, era distinto a los que Gale estaba acostumbrado a darme.

Lo mejor será que entre ya mi madre debe de estar preocupada y ahora si que voy tarde

Si creo que es mejor que te vayas, de lo contrario la señora Everdeen va a matarme.

**Peeta PDV**

Como te fue hoy?

Bien papa todo tranquilo- respondí con pesadez, todas las conversaciones que había tenido el día de hoy comenzaban con la misma pregunta. Ya estaba comenzando a hostigarme

Por que siento que en verdad te paso algo y no quieres contarme?-

No papa de verdad- dicho esto comencé a jugar con algunas naranjas que se encontraban en la cesta de la cocina mientras él centro su atención en el pastel que decoraba.

Te peleaste con Glimmer otra vez?, hijo de verdad si no quieres estar con ella por que sigues aun allí. Háblale, dile la verdad.

Mmm no lo sé, pero tranquilo que por primera vez no se trata de ella, es solo que ¿Papa alguna vez tu estuviste con alguien no se pensando en mama o en otra mujer?- sabia lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser esta pregunta para mi papa, hablar de los recuerdos de mi madre y peor aun los sentimientos para con ella, pero de verdad necesitaba saber.

Cuando tu madre aun vivía claro que no ella era y será única, pero cuando murió trate de refugiarme en infinidad de mujeres. Un error claro esta no hacía más que herirme a mí mismo y a la persona con la que pretendía borrar su recuerdo- respiro profundo y me observo detenidamente- aja ya creo que se por dónde vienes hijo…. Te estás cuidando Peeta?

Mi padre y yo teníamos un gran nivel en la escala de la confianza, el me dio por así decirlo la educación básica con "La Gran Charla", después yo seguí mi camino y comencé a adquirir conocimientos por mi cuenta pero aunque tuviésemos este alto rendimiento en la confianza, estos temas aun seguían causando cierta tensión en mi, cuando el preguntaba o cuando yo deseaba saber algo.

Si claro que si, como crees puedo ser de todo menos irresponsable, además todavía no estoy preparado para que alguien me diga papa.

**Katniss PDV.**

Quieres ensalada Katniss- pregunto mi hermana

No Prim, Gracias

Deberías comerla, es mas sírvele Prim- ordeno mi madre- eso te alimenta más que el enorme trozo de carne que pretendes comer- observando la duda en el rostro de mi hermana, tome el bol que contenía la ensalada y comencé a servirme, lo haría si pero no dejaría a mi madre salirse con la suya, me serví y me serví hasta que en el recipiente solo quedaran aproximadamente dos cucharadas, lo lamento papa tu pagarías las consecuencias

Mmm madre esto esta divino delicioso- comente con sarcasmo al momento que ella fijaba la vista en mi plato, iba a reclamarme cuando entro al comedor mi padre, en su rostro se podía leer claramente cansancio, creo que mi madre percibió lo mismo pues se guardo su regaño para otro momento.

Papi, como estas tengo todo el día sin verte la cara ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme!- agrego mi hermana haciendo un puchero

Tranquila linda, lo que ocurre es que ando trabajando en un caso que tiene más detalles que los manteles que compra su madre- respondió papa simulando una sonrisa- Katniss me gustaría que en tus ratos libres pasaras por la oficina para que vayas aprendiendo como se manejan las cosas en el bufete, ya es hora que vayas adquiriendo las responsabilidades familiares, el año que viene comienzas la universidad y quiero que tengas ideas de lo que te darán en la escuela de leyes.

Escuela de leyes, maldita escuela de leyes prefiero comerme mil veces las ensaladas de mama, aguantar las pataletas de mi hermana, vivir una semana sin agua en la casa que ir allí, había hecho lo que podía de verdad lo hice para que se dieran cuenta que las leyes no es lo mío, pero parecía que ellos no entendían; todo lo que respondían era hija lo llevas en la sangre, creo que antes de que naciera ya tenían preparado mi futuro y lo peor de todo es que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad ese es mi destino, tendría que despedirme de la escuela de artes lo más pronto posible pues mis padres nunca lo entenderían, había momentos en los que en realidad envidiaba a Prim, ella siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido al momento que notificó que quería ser médico, mis padres solo asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a hablar de las universidades cercanas a las que podía asistir, yo aun espero que el día de mi charla llegue.

Estoy algo full en el instituto papa y eso que apenas estoy comenzando, quizás si me dieras unas semanas, para ya comenzar a aligerarme podría acompañarte- mentí

Si si como quieras lo que me interesa es que vayas, bueno familia ya se me ha acabado el receso tengo que volver al estudio para seguir trabajando, Katniss Prim ayuden a su madre a limpiar los utensilios.- sin más se dejo su asiento y se fue, a los pocos segundos lo acompaño mi madre

Si quieres puedes subir, yo puedo lavar los platos solita- sugirió mi hermana.

Y perderme el verte pelear con los trastes y con la lavavajillas? nop para nada- respondí con una sonrisa en los labios. Nos quedamos en silencio por lo menos diez minutos mientras recogíamos los trastes y comenzábamos a organizar la mesa.

Tal vez ayudaría si les dijeses directamente que no quieres ir a una escuela de leyes, quizás si no dieras tantas vueltas podrías tener lo que quieres Katniss- comento Prim de la nada, hablando bajiito.

Y crees que no lo he hecho?- ya comenzaba a enojarme- no todo es tan fácil como desearlo y tenerlo.

Bueno, no se quizás si se lo dieras en vez de andar haciendo dibujitos por allí, ellos entenderían más rápido el mensaje no crees, katniss

No respondí no fui capaz de decirle algo creo que en el fondo tenía razón y por eso me enojaba aun mas, porque carecía de la valentía para hablar con ellos y decirle directamente lo que quería, me limite a recoger los platos y una vez termine con mi tarea me dispuse a ir a mi habitación ya mañana seria otro día.

El segundo día de clases fue bastante normal y de verdad doy gracias mis clases se desarrollaron con la mayor tranquilidad posible, todo bajo la misma rutina de mi día a día, levantarme, prepararme e ir impecable al instituto para que mi madre no hiciese tanta alharaca con lo mismo, al llegar al instituto Gale me sorprendió preguntándome si podía tomar mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras aulas, lo considere un poco pero al final decidí que no le haría daño a nadie intentándolo así que acepte, para mi sorpresa casi nadie reparo en este hecho, creo que Prim tenía razón al decir que los demás lo suponían porque solo nos miraban una vez y ya listo eso era todo, sinceramente me sentía un poco como decirlo….. Defraudada esperaba un poco más, no obstante todo sentimiento de frustración desapareció cuando Gale me dejo en mi salón despidiéndose con un cariñoso beso en los labios. Me llamo mucho la atención la actitud de mi amiga Rue cuando le comente lo de mi beso con Gale y que estábamos planeando comenzar a salir, ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a preguntarme que si estaba segura de lo que hacía, yo respondí que no podía hacerme más la desentendida cuando estaba clarísimo que me gustaba él.

Llene mi planilla para el equipo de natación, para no tener que esperar hasta el viernes decidí ir a entregársela a Madge, me dirigí hacia la oficina principal del equipo, pasando por la piscina, di con Madge que se encontraba abriendo unas cajas que contenían lo que creo eran los uniformes, ella no escondió su alegría cuando le dije que tenía el permiso para estar en el equipo, pero me notifico que en ese momento que no podía recibir mi planilla que por favor la dejase con el otro capitán en la oficina.

Lo siento katniss de verdad pero ahora mismo no puedo, de hecho si dejase los uniformes así corren el riesgo de extraviarse y podrían sancionarme, disculpa sé que no la llevas muy bien con Peeta pero…

Tranquila Madge, de verdad no importa te comprendo iré y se las dejare a él, de verdad tranquila- sin más me encamine son paso decidido a la oficina, baje las escaleras que daban para allá, con un susto tremendo en el estomago, siempre me he preguntado porque desde hace años la sola presencia o mención de Mellark, causaba esta sensación en mi. Cuando ya estaba por llegar al cubículo me percate de que la puerta estaba abierta y me quede allí mirándolo, estaba de espaldas arreglando la cartela principal, a diferencia de ayer hoy tenía su uniforme deportivo, su camisa de algodón blanca dejaba bien claro que tenía una gran gran y provocativa espalda, su mono negro con rayas blancas a los laterales contribuía a que su apariencia fuese más imponente y lo ayudaba a no pasar desapercibido, pero no fue hasta que con engrapadora en manos levanto un poco sus dos brazos para fijar unos documentos en la cartelera, me quede literalmente pegada al piso, Peeta me presento por así decirlo sus músculos dorsales de una manera muy muy precisa, no es que nunca hubiese visto a Peeta de este modo, me refiero a que estamos en el mismo equipo de natación pero el año pasado no me inscribí lo que quiere decir que hace mas de un año que no lo veía. Como es que cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo, salí de mis pensamientos y di un paso en dirección a la oficina, el tacón de mi zapato resonó en el ambiente como el sonido de un tambor, rompiendo el aura de silencio y tensión que se había creado.

ya va, no te rías se que volvió a quedar torcido pero lo intento, de verdad lo hago y aun no queda bien, esta cartelera me odia siempre lo ha hecho- dijo con una nota de diversión y burla hacia sí mismo y aun dándome la espalda.

La verdad no creo que este torcido, quizás sean cosas tuyas- no se porque pero de verdad quise responderle.

Peeta se giro rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y la sorpresa bailando en sus ojos.

Ah! Eres tú, pensé que era Madge. Dime

Eso así sin más? no hay señorita Everdeen, preciosa, retorcijón de ojos o su acostumbrada sonrisa engreída que siempre empleaba antes de hablar conmigo, no es que me gustase que me tratara mal pero ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones. De verdad que hoy los aires que se respiran en el instituto no son los mismos ahora si me siento decepcionada.

Madge me envió, porque no podía recibir mi planilla de equipo y quería que la dejara contigo

Aja, está bien. Dámela-respondió acercándose al escritorio mientras que de mi carpeta sacaba la planilla, me acerque un poco más a él y le tendí en la mesa la planilla con mis datos.

Los exámenes te los puedes hacer en la mañana o en la tarde en la enfermería, antes del viernes, este viernes tendrás la reunión con el equipo el horario es el mismo, si no hay nada raro en tus exámenes es probable que te entreguen el uniforme recuerda que el bañador lo puedes conseguir por tu cuenta si no te gusta el del instituto pero debe cumplir con el reglamento para que puedas usarlos en las instalaciones- hizo una pausa y comenzó a revisar el formulario que había dejado en la mesa- te falto la foto

Foto? No sabía que tenía que adjuntar una foto Madge no menciono nada ayer- respondí tratando de recordar rápidamente las cosas que Madge pidió ayer

Lo lamento pr Katniss pero sin la foto no podre aceptarte la planilla, no tendrás alguna a la mano donde no hayas cambiado mucho- pr? iba a decir preciosa? Como si hubiese sonado una campana en mi cabeza, comencé a abrir mi bolso bajo la atenta mirada de mi acompañante, busque y busque cuando me daba por vencida recordé las fotos que se encontraban en mi billetera. Mi madre se va a enojar mucho si se entera que las entregue, ella considera que esa foto fue un total error que no debí pagarlas, pues fueron un error del fotógrafo, claro está yo a diferencia de mi madre pensaba que el error fue de ella pues solo a la Sra Everdeen se le ocurre enviarme por unas fotos cuando su hija tiene un resfriado tremendo, no lo pensé mas si lo seguía haciendo sabía que no entregaría la fulana foto, abrí el cierre de mi billetera y en el bolsillo interno logre dar con el paquetico que las contenía, saque una e implore para que Mellark no prestara mucha atención a la foto.

Si tengo esta- tendí la imagen a él , la tomo con sumo cuidado vio la foto después a mí y en su rostro se pinto una hermosa, aunque pequeña, pero igual hermosa sonrisa

Si creo que esta servirá, eso es todo- guardo la planilla en la carpeta de al lado y fijo su vista en mi nuevamente- algo más?

Eh! No eso era todo. Gracias- me marchaba

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, dijo:

Katniss, dile a tu novio que esperare su planilla hasta el jueves, si pasa ese día que no se anime siquiera a hacerla.

Hello! Les gusto? Si es asi me alegro, si no bueno….. Espero que no sea no jajaaja! Gracias por leer se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias. Que le habrá pasado a Peeta? Esta como raro verdad? Uds que creen? Saludos, se cuidan. Chau chau


	6. Quimica

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va.

**Katniss PDV**

Quise negarlo, decirle que Gale y yo no éramos nada…. Bueno no todavía, pero simplemente me limite a asentir con la cabeza y procedí a retirarme. Si Mellark pensaba que Gale era mi pareja eso quiere decir que cometí un error, me equivoque al pensar que pasamos desapercibidos hoy en la mañana, por un momento me sentí apesadumbrada, sabía que esto traería consecuencia y sin embargo no le preste atención a ese presentimiento, y es que Katniss Everdeen no es conocida por ser la chica mas cariñosa del mundo de hecho soy una total creyente de que las demostraciones de amor en público no son necesarias para demostrarle a la otra persona que la quieres.

Que paso Katniss todo bien con Peeta? Te trato bien?- pregunto Madge que aun se encontraba contando las piezas de los uniformes, tal cual como la había dejado.

Si, en realidad lo manejamos bien, sorprendentemente no tratamos de matarnos hoy- respondí fingiendo una sonrisa

Ah que bien me alegro entonces! Ya te marchas? O tienes alguna otra actividad

Si me voy! Quizás pase por la enfermería para hacerme los exámenes de una vez y vaya a comprar mi bañador, el de noveno año no creo que me quede

Ok, entonces si no nos vemos entre semana, seguro nos veremos el viernes, que estés bien Katniss cuídate ah se me olvidaba felicitaciones- no hacía falta que dijera algo mas para saber de que estaba hablando

Gracias Madge, nos vemos- inicie mi marcha hacia el estacionamiento preparada mentalmente para encontrarme con Gale y Prim.

Pensando en cómo decirle a Gale que quizás podríamos dejar a un lado eso de las manitos de lado, me adentre en el territorio del estacionamiento. A lo mejor si le decía que en vista de que aun no somos nada…. No eso lo alentaría a hacer la famosa pregunta, si empleaba el alejarme discretamente…. No no había forma alguna en el mundo en la que pudiera alejarme de Gale sin que él no lo notara. A lo lejos vi a Gale recostado en su auto y aunque la busque con la mirada no di con Prim.

Y Prim? Todavía no llega?- pregunte llegando a donde Gale había estacionado hoy, lucia nervioso y un poco sudado

Se fue con Rue, ella… ella…. Prometió que apenas llegara nos avisaría a los dos

Y por que se fue con Rue? – pregunte ya un poco nerviosa este tipo de conversaciones no me gustaba y más si estaba sola.

Porque yo quería no mejor dicho necesitaba hablar contigo- definitivo no no no esto ya no me gusta

Hablar conmigo? Bueno en este momento estamos hablando no- anda corre ve y pégate la cabeza contra el muro más cercano tarada.

Sube hablemos en un lugar más cómodo.- es ahora o nunca Katniss.

Discúlpame Gale pero de verdad si quieres hablar va a tener que ser aquí o en el camino a casa porque tengo que salir con mi mama.

Oh!- asintió- hablemos en el camino entonces.- abordamos el vehículo y en mi mente pasaba una a una las opciones que me pudiesen ayudar a salir de este embrollo hasta que recordé que solo había una persona en el mundo que puede sacar de sus casillas a Gale en solo cuestión de segundos.

Peeta me pidió que te dijera que va a esperar tu planilla hasta el jueves, si no la llevas en ese lapso de tiempo, que no te animes a siquiera llenarla- como si de un milagro se tratase en cuestione de segundos las facciones de Gale se oscurecieron y tenso sus manos alrededor del volante.

Peeta te pidió que me dijeras?-me sorprendí por el tono de voz de Gale, era entre una mala burla a mi timbre de voz y una gran porción de enojo- y es que ahora Mellark y tu tienen como meta este año llegar a ser amigos? Y que se joda él y todo el equipo de natación no me interesa no me inscribiré, encontrare otra actividad en la que me pueda inscribir, quizás inicie un propedéutico o algo por el estilo

Si me pidió que lo hiciera y quizás si intentamos ser amigos Gale, porque está claro que Peeta Mellark es mucho más educado, responsable que tu cuando de dejar a un lado los asuntos personales y los labores se trata- dije destilando la mayor cantidad de sarcasmo que podía con cada palabra.

Creo que estas escuchando mucho a tu hermana y a Rue, Katniss

No vengas a meter a Prim o a Rue en esto porque no tienen nada que ver, es más me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer crees que todo gira en torno a ti, que todo lo que Rue, Prim o el mismo Peeta hacen es para afectarte a ti, pues no Gale estas más que equivocado.

Creo que hasta el mismo Gale se sorprendió por las palabras que salieron de mi boca antes siquiera de poder pensar lo que quería decir, suavizo un poco su mira- Catnip mira de verdad lo siento, yo no quería hablar de esto es solo que me da

Que me da nada! Gale, no quiero seguir hablando puedes dejarme acá me sé el camino a casa- demande sin siquiera mirarlo

Ok no diré mas!- dijo resignándose- pero ya estamos llegando, permíteme dejarte en tu casa

**Peeta PDV**

La verdad me gustaron mas los bolsos de este año, que los del pasado, esta vez sí parecen bolsos adecuados para chicas y chicos además no parecemos Peeta! Hey tierra llamando a Peeta

Ah qué? Oh! De verdad lo siento - me disculpe por tercera vez en el día con Madge- disculpa pero hoy no es mi mejor día

No has prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho cierto- muy apenado negué con la cabeza – si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner así con el simple hecho de decirte que Gale y Katniss estaban saliendo mejor me hubiese quedado calladita.

No de verdad no es por eso, es solo que me siento cansado ayer no dormí bien.

Si claro Mellark y yo tengo solo un día conociéndote, estas solo hablando conmigo solo soy yo!, por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te gusta la "preciosa"- me reí por el mal intento de Madge de imitar mi voz

Porque no lo hace no me gusta, digo en lo físico es muy atractiva, está bastante bien, pero cuando llegas a conocer a la fierecilla que lleva por dentro lo primero te que provoca es salir corriendo

Y por qué tu no lo has hecho- me cuestiono Madge

El qué?

Salir corriendo, todos los años es lo mismo, no niegues Peeta Mellark que en infinidad de ocasiones te has preguntado por qué la persigues tanto, cada comienzo de año prácticamente rezas para conseguirla en alguna clase y por ultimo no casualmente por ser menos importante, casi me rogaste que hablara con su mama el año pasado para que le permitiera inscribirse en el equipo- ok Mellark esta pequeñita figura que tienes delante de ti te tiene entre la espada y la pared.

Caridad, eso es caridad aunque también podría se compañerismo- no había terminado de hablar cuando Madge me arrojo uno de los bolsos que tan cuidadosamente revisaba- oye eso duele! Está bien ok tu ganas Madge tienes razón toda la razón de mundo, me gusta Katniss Everdeen, pero ella eligió a Gale y yo elegí a Glimmer, eso es todo, es más un año pasa rápido Madge.

**Katniss PDV.**

Hermanita, ya por favor levántate, Rue va a venir por nosotras no querrás que venga tan lejos para después decirle que no iras al instituto- esta era la quinta vez que Prim venía a mi cuarto para jalarme lo pies, y pedirme que me levantara.

Vete chao! No voy a ir- ordene

O te levantas de esa cama y comienzas a vestirte o le diré a mama que estarías encantada de ir con ella a la reunión del Té que dará la Sra. Aguilera el viernes- nada. No caeré en sus jueguitos.

Mamaaaaa- grito

Queee Prim?-nada ya conocía este truco.

Katniss quiere- como si de un terremoto se tratase me levante como un rayo tome la toalla, mire nuevamente a mi hermana- Katniss quiere desayunar cereal hoy.

Me las vas a pagar te lo juro, pato horrendo- le amenace.

Tienes 15 minutos para ponerte linda y hermosa, así que muévete.

Pequeño renacuajo mira que hacerme ir hoy a clases cuando no tenía ánimos de nada, ayer no fue mi mejor día, la enorme discusión con Gale, si ok está bien hemos peleado infinidad de veces, pero lo de ayer fue whoo! No tanto lo que dijo, sino su actitud como si le hubiese dicho la peor grosería del mundo, después mi madre creo que lo peor que hice en todo el día fue decirle que iría a comprarme mi bañador para las practicas de natación, ella termino por comprarme cuatro bañadores, dos pares de lentes acuáticos, cuatro gorros para nadar ¡cuando solo necesito uno de cada uno! Pero no ella como siempre lo exagera todo y por ultimo mi padre me entrego las referencias que debo anexar en las solicitudes que enviaré a las universidades, me equivoco cuando digo que no tengo ni ganas de vestirme. Salí del baño, me vestí, desayune el cereal que "con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación" mi madre preparo para mi busque mi bolso y me encamine a la puerta de mi casa a esperar a Rue, afortunadamente mi amiga no tardo tanto pues en cuestión de minutos ya sonaba su corneta avisándome que había llegado la hora de partir.

Una vez en el interior del auto, con solo mirarme mi amiga me pregunto por qué Gale no había pasado por nosotras, le comente todo lo sucedido tanto a Rue como Prim, no hacía falta que guardara el acontecimiento para mi, si apenas llegáramos al instituto se darían cuenta que Gale y yo no nos hablamos.

No puedo creer que Gale te dijera esas cosas? – hablo primero Rue.

Yo si lo creo – dijo Prim, cuando se percato de nuestras miradas interrogantes, se encogió de hombros – también es mi amigo! Pero hay que reconocer que en ciertas ocasiones Gale es un imbécil- el tono de voz de mi hermana me sorprendió ella casi nunca se expresaba así de él, bueno de nadie, no es que fuesen lo mejores amigos pero creía que por lo se consideraban algo así como cercanos.

En eso le doy la razón a la patito amiga y es mas imbécil aun cuando se trata de Mellark o cualquier otra persona ajena a nuestro grupo.

Bueno es lo normal no? Se preocupa por nosotras! Y ojo no lo estoy defendiendo ni nada por el estilo

No! Claro que no es normal ser un celopata loco y orgulloso, Katniss- agregó Rue- cada cosa tiene sus límites y nostras hemos permitido que Gale salte o ignore alguno de los nuestros. Y ya me canse de esto que clase tienes ahora?

Química y tú?-respondí

Ciencias de la tierra, hagamos algo si de aquí a la salida nada con Gale nos vamos juntas ok! Ahora pongamos la mejor sonrisa que tenemos no le demos el gusto al necio de Gale y vayamos a clases porque es tardísimo.

Subí las escaleras como un relámpago iba lo más rápido que podía –diosito por fa que el profesor no esté- seguía corriendo por los pasillos y di gracias a dios cuando vi que mis compañeros apenas comenzaban a entrar al salón. Por desgracia me ubique en una de las primeras mesas ya que las demás estaban ocupadas. Una chica que no conocía pero si había visto antes se sentó a mi lado- bien una desconocida será mi compañera este año, por lo menos mi día comienza a arreglarse.

Buenos días clases. Para los que me conocen bien y para los que no también, soy Haymitch Abernathy, pero para ustedes el Sr. Abernathy, el famoso viejo verde que imparte química a los quintos años. Por lo que veo este año las parejas por mesas dan exactas, pasaré lista así que por favor pónganse cómodos y con cómodos no me refiero a que comiencen a hablar.

El Sr. Abernathy, es un señor mayor aunque no un anciano de tez clara casi tan pálida como la mía, alto, delgado y con pequeñas aunque notables ojeras. Este profesor tiene la fama de hacerle la vida imposible a sus estudiantes para obtener lo mejor en rendimiento, es recomendable que vayas mal en cualquier materia menos en química con el Sr. Abernathy. Estaba muy atenta pues soy una de las primeras y no quería comenzar con mal pie esta materia- después tendría tiempo para distraerme- uno a uno el profesor comenzó a nombrar a los integrantes del aula a lo que los señalados respondían con un presente.

- Everdeen, Katniss- llamo

- presente- respondí con mi mano levantada, acto seguido me dispuse a sacar mi cuaderno y mi libro guía….. Un momento me pareció escuchar no, no puede ser enseguida me gire para comprobar con mis ojos lo que había escuchado, di con él a tres mesas después de la mía a mano izquierda.

- Presente- respondió Peeta.

**Peeta PDV**

Hermosa de verdad que es hermosa, no solo porque tenga un cuerpo muy bonito, ni muy delgada ni muy gordita, aunque sí de igual manera fuese más gordita o mas flaquita igual me gustaría estoy seguro de eso, es todo de ella su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuello….basta Peeta ya es hora que te detengas no te conviene que en la primera clase que compartes con Katniss parezcas un tonto.

Atención, atención- exclamo el profesor- todos ustedes se conocen?- una gran parte del salón levanto la mano- ah! Perfecto como me encanta hacer esto. Verán en mi escritorio tengo un bol que contiene unos papeles, dichos papeles por dentro tienen un color, este color tiene una pareja, cada uno de ustedes sacara un papel, lo guardara hasta que yo le pregunte y le darán la bienvenida a su pareja- Los demás chicos comenzaron a quejarse y a decir que no era justo que no iban ni querían trabajar así - al que no le guste las normas que yo impongo en esta cátedra bien puede salirse de mi clase, pero tenga por seguro que no volverá a entrar ni este año ni el que vendrá. Algún voluntario?. Bien creo que comenzamos a entendernos- se acerco al escritorio tomo el bol y lo paso a la primera mesa – tome uno y lo pasa

Katniss era la tercera, cuando al fin llego su turno ya estaba empezando a sudar frio, dios por favor si de verdad existes, si es cierto que ayudas a todo aquel que te necesita este sería el mejor momento para demostrarlo. El bol siguió pasando de mano en mano hasta que llego mi turno tome el papel que más cercano al fondo se encontraba, no lo abrí simplemente espere. Cuando por fin terminó la elección el Sr. Abernathy con lista en mano inició el interrogatorio

Tú! Dime qué color tienes?

Rojo Sr. Abernathy

Ok quien tiene el color rojo?- respire profundo y abrí mi papel, naranja genial uno de mis colores preferidos

Tú!

verde profesor

Pareja del verde por favor acérquese a esta mesa. Tú!- Por favor por favor di naranja dilo

Mmm naranja Sr. Abernathy.- no hace falta decir que hice lo posible para guardar radiante sonrisa que luchaba por salir de mis labios.

Pareja del naranja?

Acá profesor- respondí

Por favor tome asiento, en esta mesa- esta demás decir que en la cara de Katniss se veía desfilar un sinfín de emociones. Espere que la chica que se encontraba a su lado dijese su color y se ubicara en la mesa de su pareja para poder sentarme a su lado. Guarde silencio no sería el que daría comienzo a algún tipo de charla, con que estuviésemos juntos me conformaría por ahora.

Bien ya que están todos asignados, les recomiendo que observen a su compañero y aprovechen estos minutos que tendrán mientras busco los planes de evaluación. No se pueden preguntarse qué hicieron estas vacaciones, como pretenden soportarse casi un año entero- tomo unos papeles de su escritorio y se retiro del aula. Katniss que aun seguía a mi lado no había hacho ni el mas mínimo sonido, ¡siquiera se había movido! Vaya esto sí que seria y difícil tarea, me pregunto que pensara su noviecito cuando se entere, como quisiera estar allí en ese momento, Gale, Gale, Gale resiste amigo porque me las cobrare una a una las que me has hecho. Lentamente pose mi vista en Katniss ella estaba revisando su libro, con las yemas de los dedos delineaba cada imagen que encontraba.

¿Qué haces Mellark?- pregunto sin mirarme.

Te observo- respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto posando sus ojos en mi. Acerque mi silla un poco a su asiento para estar de frente a ella

lo recomendó el profesor- exprese con suficiencia. Ella pareció considerar mis palabras y me miro con esos preciosos ojos.

Mira, sé que no somos los mejores amigos pero quizás podríamos intentar llevar las cosas en calma, no digo que de ahora en adelante seamos amigos pero podríamos llevarnos bien aunque sea solo los miércoles para química.

Si, podría intentarlo – respondí- pero dudo que a tu noviecito la noticia le haga gracia, preciosa.

Bueno, podríamos guardar esto solo para nosotros dos, los demás no tendrían porque enterarse. Y deja de llamarme preciosa, no es agradable.

Guardar esto para nosotros – como sacaría provecho de esto – ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, preciosa?- respondí resaltando la última palabra, ella se limito a negar con la cabeza

Bueno pues mmm – está nerviosa, bien Mellark, sigue así a algo llegaremos – porque no quieres que tu novia se entere que estas en química con su peor enemiga.- hice como si lo pensara.

Si tienes razón, pero en una relación las mentiras están de más y no pienso mentirle a Glim- trate de parecer sincero aunque creo que no salió para nada bien. Katniss estaba roja, en sus mejillas se encontraban hermosos manchoncitos rosa oscuro y sus ojos…. Bueno sus ojos ya no destilaban esa aura pacifista.

No sugería que le mintieras al amor de tu vida Mellark, solo te pedí guardar un secreto pero en vista que no puedes hacerlo, ¡anda! corre ve y pega la noticia en alguna cartelera para que seas feliz.

Iba a refutarle pero en el momento que abrí mi boca ingreso nuevamente el Sr. Abernathy al aula, después de allí no tuve ningún contacto con Katniss, ella volvió a su estado semi-estatua y yo solo me limite a escuchar con mucha ¨atención ¨ lo que decía el profesor, el cual nos asigno varios proyectos y alguno que otro ensayo así que si ella no quería volver a hablarme tendría que hacerlo, de igual manera ya encontraría alguna forma de responder a su comentario. Unos minutos antes de que finalizara ya tenía todas sus cosas guardadas y apenas sonó el timbre que daba por terminada la clase salió disparada de su asiento como si el mismo la quemara. Parsimoniosamente recogí mis cosas e iba al cafetín cuando sentí que una mano se entrelazaba con la mía.

¡hola! Justamente a ti te estaba buscando- dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A mí? Si ¿y por qué será que me buscas?- pregunte siguiéndole el juego aunque no estaba de ánimos, me haría bien distraerme

Pues porque, quería pasar el receso contigo, darte muchos besitos hacerte cariñitos – vale Glimmer comienzas a entusiasmarme.

Si tu papa se entera que te estás saltando alguna clase, no van a ser buenas noticias lo que recibamos.

Y qué? Ni que fuese la primera vez que me salto alguna clase por asistir a una actividad extracurricular- respire hondo, cuando Glimmer se lo proponía podía ser sumamente persuasiva, a veces pensaba que estaba loco, no le encontraba razón a esos momentos que pasaba con ella mas no podía decir que no me gustaban o que la pasaba mal Suspire profundamente y cerré los ojos

Ven vamos – camínanos tan rápido como nuestros pies nos lo permitieron y terminamos detrás de una de las gradas del estadio. Glimmer de espaldas a la pared y yo enfrente de ella. La mire y enseguida me di cuenta que estaba más que lista para mí. Con sus manos se apoderó en un fuerte agarre de mis caderas, ayudándome a juntar mi cuerpo contra el suyo susurrando lo grandioso que es estar juntos y gimiendo mi nombre.

Te dije que, tenias una deuda conmigo- susurro en mi oído con la voz totalmente perdida- estás listo para pagarla esta vez?- Asentí mientras que mi mano izquierda se adentraba debajo de su falda, mientras la derecha masajeaba sus senos sin pudor alguno sobre incomoda la tela del uniforme. Deje que sus manos vagaran por mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí el fuerte agarre que su mano le dio a mi duro miembro a través de mis pantalones.

- ¡oh! Glim.

- Dime, cari ¿Qué quieres?- Gimió en voz alta

¡Dios!, quiero que no te detengas.- me estremecí como si hubieran dado un golpe y tome sus nalgas en las manos para levantarla con fuerza contra mi miembro erecto. El ardor del deseo explotó en un arrebato que los consumió a los dos. Le alce la falda de un tirón y le baje las bragas por los tonificados muslos, como puede me las ingenie para sostenerla con una de mis manos mientras que la otra la dirigía hacia mi bolsillo para sacar mi billetera, necesitaba un preservativo y lo necesitaba ahora.

Cari, cari espera- balbuceó.- yo me estoy cuidando

Aja y? yo también- respondí abriendo el paquete con una mano y mis dientes

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tome nuevamente entre mis dos brazos recostándola un poco en la pared, le separe los muslos y me situé entre ellos, con ayuda de Glim me fundí en su interior. Comencé a impulsarme con fuerza una y otra y otra vez, arrastrándola hacia el orgasmo, sentí como se estremeció y salvajemente se liberó de pronto. A los pocos segundos mi cuerpo tembló cuando mi orgasmo me sacudió hasta la última fibra. Después de unos momentos ayude a Glimmer con delicadeza a soltar el agarre que tenia con sus piernas en mis caderas, me costaba trabajo respirar, trate de recuperarme de la fuerte manera en que me corrí. Segundos después me di cuenta de las fachas en las que Glimmer se encontraba si ella estaba así yo estaría mil veces peor. Por suerte para mi tenia la camisa de deportes en mi casillero.

Tu camisa está hecha mil arrugas Glim, lo lamento, si quieres puedes usar mi chaqueta- fui sincero con mi disculpa.

¡oh! Cierto, no importa pulgui, no es para tanto si preguntan diré que acabo de tener una buena clase de anatomía- me dio otro beso mientras se acomodaba la falda y su cabello- yo ya estoy lista vienes?-

Si, vamos

**Katniss PDV.**

Y que tal química con el Sr. Abernathy?- pregunto Rue. La sola referencia de esa materia me hacía sentir un escalofrío que empezaba en mi cuello y se extendía por toda mi espalda

Bien, estoy con muchos chicos nuevos, en realidad no conozco a ninguno- mentí

y has hablado con Gale?- me interrogo mi amiga

no, hace unos minutos lo vi bajando las escaleras pero me escabullí aun no quiero hablar con él.- Rue hizo morisquetas con su boca fijo su mirada en mi, actuó como si lo pensara.

Sabes que con esto me refería a estar segura? Verdad.

Si lo sabia Rue gracias.- respondí con una sonrisa antipática en el rostro

No. No te enojes por favor Katniss, no te juzgo pero es que las probabilidades de que las relaciones entre amigos funciones son un poco bajas, y funcionan menos cuando uno de los dos se siente atraído por otra persona.

Como así, crees que a Gale le guste otra chica?-Rue pareció meditar un segundo mis palabras para luego agregar

No mira de verdad no importa no me hagas caso, creo que el emparedado de hace unos minutos me está afectando, mejor aprovechemos esta horita libre que tenemos y me acompañas a la secretaria necesito retirar unas constancias después pasaremos por el baño si?

Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, pensando en el que a Gale le gustase otra persona, me preguntaba que sentiría al verlo con ella, me lo preguntaba y me lo preguntaba. Al llegar a secretaria había una cola enorme así que Rue y yo nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos mientras esperábamos, cuando ya se acababa nuestra hora, Rue por fin logro ser atendida, afortunadamente le entregaron todos sus documento y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra próxima clase pero en vista que aun faltaban algunos minutos, le pedí que ahora me acompañara a tomar agua, mientras calmaba mi sed, Rue se dedico a leer con un tono de voz graciosísimo todos los anuncios que estaban en la cartelera

**Únete al club de lectura**- leyó imitando la voz de una viejita

**Reduce, Reutiliza ,Recicla y se una mejor persona**- empleo el tono de voz de un pregonero

¡oh! Katniss mira este, yo quiero uno así….. Katniss mira- rogó

Rue por dios estoy ocupada…. Léelo

**El pegar la noticia acá no me iba a hacer más feliz preciosa, y si, si se guardar un secreto- **recitó mi mejor amiga con un tono de voz empalagoso, apenas las palabras calaron en mi cerebro me gire y alcance a Rue

Qué lindo, quisiera saber para quien es – dijo Rue pero yo solo me quede allí viendo la nota, era simplemente una hoja blanca en la que escribieron con letra a molde (una linda letra a molde redondita y definida) empleando un marcador azul

El pegar la noticia acá no me iba a hacer más feliz preciosa,

Y si, si se guardar un secreto

Katniss ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes para quién es?- curioseo Rue.

No ni idea para quien podría ser y no pasa nada Rue es, es solo que yo también quisiera que me escribieran notas así

…

Hello chicas espero les guste el cap! Si no están de acuerdo o contentas con algo, please háganmelo saber y si si les gusto igual me lo pueden hacer saber, muchachonas la razón de que hoy suba dos cap es que mañana me toca inscribirme en la uni y quizás no pueda actualizar, no me odien, tratare de actualizar el miércoles de verdad tratare, cuídense mucho, gracias por leer xoxo :P


	7. comenzar de nuevo

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mia, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…

Katniss PDV.

Ocho horas después de haber leído el anuncio que indudablemente Peeta había dejado para mí; aun no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza, ni a él con sus hermosos ojos azules, ni al cartel. Si cerraba los ojos lo veía de espalda haciendo su cartelera o tomando notas en su cuaderno con una gran determinación y si abría los ojos para dejar de imaginármelo las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, hubo un momento mientras me duchaba que creí escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído recitándome lo que había escrito. Así que aquí me encuentro dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de dormir a pesar de que apenas son las 8:30 pm.

Katniss, Gale al teléfono, le dije que estabas durmiendo, pero no se lo cree- grito mi hermana a través de la puerta.

Dile que no quiero hablar con él y que si estaba durmiendo hasta que llamo- respondí. Puede escuchar como la voz de mi hermana se desvanecía a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuche el ringtone de mi celular.

¿Qué?- conteste

Catnip, escúchame por favor, de verdad, lo siento. Te juro que lo siento

Entregaste la planilla para el equipo-

No. No me inscribiré este año, no tengo ganas y no es por Mellark o por cualquiera de las razones que enumeraste el día de ayer- hizo una pausa- solo no quiero ¿está bien?

Bueno si es así como quieres que sean las cosas.

Y que tal tu día?

Sorprendente y dinámico- confesé

Como así! Todo bien?

Si en realidad hasta el día de hoy, este ha sido el mejor día. Y el tuyo que tal?

Ni tan bien, me hiciste mucha falta- comento con un poco de tristeza, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta, que Gale en lo que lleva de día ha estado en mis pensamientos cuanto mucho cinco minutos. El que venga ahora a decir que me había extrañado no me hacía sentir muy cómoda que digamos.- ¿mañana nos iremos juntos?

Mmm no creo, de verdad lo lamento pero ya quede con Rue y me quiero ir con ella, ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir- agregue simulando un bostezo.

Bueno está bien, nos vemos en el instituto entonces buenas noches Catnip- colgó. Deje mi celular donde estaba antes de la llamada y me hundí nuevamente en la almohada.

Puedo jurar que han pasado solo minutos hasta que mi alarma comienza a sonar, comparado a los días anteriores mí estado de ánimo se encuentra un poco mejor así que hoy si tengo ganas de arreglarme y lucir como a mi madre le encanta que vaya al instituto, con mi cabello secado, un liguero pero notable maquillaje hoy cuide que mi camisa estuviese lo mejor planchada posible. Al momento que mi madre me vio se puede decir que casi comenzó a llorar dijo que ya estaba madurando y bla bla bla, sin embargo cuando Rue nos vino a buscar, me dio un sermón sobre que las verdaderas amigas se ponen de acuerdo para venir lindas al colegio y así causar mayor impresión

Estas tratando de darle celos a Gale?- pregunto con mirada inquisidora

Celos? No. Te lo juro, es solo que hoy es un bonito día

Chicas mmm yo necesito un favor, pero primero considérenlo antes de decir que no si?

Que sucede Rue- pregunto Prim robándome la palabra

Hoy jueves regresa o bueno mejor dicho se reintegra a clases Cato y una chica de cuarto, patito tú debes de conocerla, dará una fiesta…

No- respondí

Katniss, déjame terminar- contraataco- y yo se que Cato asistirá, chicas por favor yo nunca les pido nada, por favor por favor, hare lo que quieran cuando ustedes me necesiten pero please vamos aunque sea un ratito después nos regresamos, es una fiesta sencilla, es mas creo que la chica esta de cumpleaños, lo van a celebrar en una casa no tenemos siquiera que ir a algún local ha hacer fila.- rogo casi como los ojos aguados

Cuando es la fulana fiesta Rue- pregunte

El viernes

Tengo práctica con el equipo y mi hermana tiene laboratorio.

Pero es en la noche, Katniss hare lo que quieras.

Déjame pensarlo si!, es más aun no hablo con mi mama y puede que ella dijera que no

Si! Yo se que la sr. Everdeen te dirá que sí, porque a ella le encanta que su retoño asista a eventos sociales y tu Prim iras.

No se chicas, yo creo que no igual me comprometí con mama, iremos a la reunión del té de la Sra. Aguilera.

Bueno si igual cambias de opinión, eres bienvenida.- finalizo Rue

Al llegar al instituto, fuimos directamente a nuestras clases cuando pase por la cartelera aun estaba el escrito que Peeta había hecho para mi, solo que ahora le habían agregado algunas cosas que era obvio Peeta no escribiría, en una esquina superior se podía leer **Guárdame todos los secretos que quieras,** en la inferior **si yo soy preciosa estoy segura que tu eres un bombón, **habían anotado hasta números telefónicos, está bien lo reconozco me dieron celos de que estas… estas… estas brujas dañaran el papel que Melllark había hecho para MI

Búsquense quien les escriba sus propios carteles- susurre lo más bajito que pude

¿Cómo?- pregunto Rue

Mmm no- tos- que dañaron la dedicatoria y si la chica no alcanzo a leerla

No creo, pero si ese es el caso, no creo que ese galán se quede con esas quizás la buscará y se lo dirá.

Venga Rue, ya dejémonos de meter en asuntos que no nos incumben- si Katniss sácala de aquí antes que sigas diciendo mas estupideces.

Después de eso nuestra mañana transcurrió normal, Rue aún no había visto a Cato y yo no me había encontrado con Gale o Peeta. La clase de inglés fue un total suplicio para las dos, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba, la profesora hablaba y hablaba y los minutos no pasaban, después de lo que según el reglamento fueron tres horas pero para nosotras se convirtieron cinco, la campana sonó, si los ángeles anuncian la llegada al cielo, creo que esta es la perfecta referencia.

No importa lo que diga Gale hoy comeremos en el comedor y no en el cafetín ok!- asentí y me limite a seguir su ritmo, cuando ya estábamos llegando vi como Rue se enderezaba, contraía un poco el abdomen y se toqueteaba su espesa melena, sin proponérmelo hice lo mismo y entramos en el comedor. Tomamos una bandeja cada una e hicimos la fila. Para sentarnos a comer elegimos una de las mesas del las esquinas así Rue podría tener un amplio campo de visión (y yo también claro está), nos dedicamos a esperar…. Pero no pasaba nada.

Rue y si Cato y su grupo no comen acá?

Cállate, si lo hacen siempre comen acá. Mellark, Snow, Cato todos ellos comen acá.- volvimos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que por una de los accesos apareció Glimmer- créeme si ella esta acá, los demás deben de estar en camino

Como si los hubiese invocado Cato y Peeta ingresaron al comedor, por la puerta trasera, es decir, la más cercana a nosotras, venían claramente concentrados en la charla que estaban desarrollando que no repararon en nuestra presencia, ni en la de Glimmer y su combo. Cato tomo una bandeja e hizo el mismo procedimiento que nosotras, Peeta sin embargo se regreso a la mesa donde estaba Glimmer aparto una silla y se sentó enfrente a su novia, la miro unos segundos, parecía que trataba de convencerla de algo porque el negaba con la cabeza entre tanto hablaba, cuando Cato se les unió este se sentó al lado de Mellark apartando de una manera un poco brusca el bolso de Glimmer, la susodicha no aguanto más y prácticamente se le tiro en las piernas a Mellark, el solo se dedico a mirarla un segundo para volver su mirada a Cato, cuando lo hizo creo que reparo en mi presencia porque su mirada se encontró con la mía y estuvieron así unos segundos (juro que me pareció ver el asomo de una sonrisa) hasta que Cato se dio cuenta giro la cabeza y se encontró con Rue que lo miraba atentamente, a diferencia de Peeta, Cato se quedo tieso como una piedra y volvió su mirada a Peeta que ya había dejado de mirarme.

Rue ya deja de mirarlo- la llame disimuladamente.

Ese hombre esta como quiere Katniss ese bronceado le queda espectacular, y tu quieres que deje de ver a ese papacito- comento haciendo un puchero

Amiga después de lo que hizo aun te gusta?- pregunte

Sé que no fue él, estoy segura que Glimmer tiene sus sucias manos metidas en esto, pero aun así ese niño me mata Katniss- respondió Rue aun viendo a Cato. Ellos salieron a comienzos de cuarto año aunque a Rue siempre le había gustado Cato y cuando digo siempre es siempre desde el primer momento que se vieron mi amiga quedó prendada a ese rubio de ojos verdes. No conozco muy bien las razones del por qué se dejaron ya que a Rue no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso, se que ellos tuvieron unos.. mmm como lo digo encuentros fortuitos en los que según Rue la pasaban muy bien, pero desafortunadamente ocho meses después de que comenzaran a salir Cato le dijo que lo lamentaba pero no podía seguir viéndola, ella trato de averiguar que le había pasado pero desde ese mismo momento Cato dejo de hablarle.

Ey! Las estoy buscando desde hace casi media hora?- bien llego el que faltaba, bienvenido seas Gale.

No le digas nada de la fiesta o le digo que Peeta te andaba haciendo ojitos- susurro bajitico Rue. El jugo que estaba tomando hizo que me atragantara y comenzara a toser.

Gale apareciste en el momento preciso mira Katniss esta tan feliz de verte que hasta se ahogo- comento sarcástica, era más que obvio que aun seguía molesta por las cosas que Gale me dijo el día que nos peleamos

Gracias Rue eres muy amable- me tomo por sorpresa que le respondiera en el mismo son- Katniss quería saber si tu… si tienes planeado algo para este viernes.- bueno pero es que estos dos se pusieron de acuerdo el día de hoy o qué?

Si el viernes saldré con Rue.- respondí, Gale se daría cuenta si le miento así que me decidí por lo seguro

¿Y para donde irán?

Iremos a una reunión que dará una de las amigas de mi madre- se apresuro Rue- por qué Gale te apetece ir a tomar el té?

**Peeta PDV.**

Repítemelo otra vez, para ver si te entiendo ¿Por qué debemos ir?- pregunte por tercera vez.

Primero: es la primera fiesta del año, segundo: asistirá gente que no conocemos, tercero: no quieres pasar un rato solo, sin Glimmer a tu alrededor Peeta ¡por dios vamos no te hagas de rogar se que quieres ir!- Respondió Cato desde el escritorio donde se encontraba mi computadora.

Hagamos algo si mañana no salgo muy cansado de la practica iré!, pasaremos el rato y si no hay nada bueno nos marcharemos sin mucha alharaca, esas son mis condiciones- iba a refutar lo que había dicho, pero ya sabía por dónde venía- y en caso de que tu encuentres algo en lo que desees entretenerte buscare la manera de avisarte y me marchare.

Y si es al contrario?- pregunto con su sonrisa socarrona

El que yo consiga algo divertido? No amigo de verdad que no lo creo, pero en caso de que así sea buscaremos la manera de avisarnos para eso están los celulares, pines y demás aplicaciones.

Peetaaa, Catoo venga a cenar- nos llamo mi padre

Venga Peeta ya deja de darle tanto coco y vamos a comer este cuerpo no se mantiene de aire y menos de tus reglas.- Al bajar mi padre nos tenía preparado unos filetes de salmón con verduras gratinadas, antes de que percibiera el olor ya mi boca se había hecho agua. Cuando nos sentamos Cato nos conto que tal sus vacaciones y le dijo a mi padre que le había traído una colección de cuchillos Sheffield

mmm señor Mellark de verdad esto esta buenísimo- hablo con la boca llena- cada día compruebo más que el apodo de "el mejor Chef de la cuidad" le cae como anillo al dedo, no como su hijo que cada vez que vengo me mantiene a punta de sándwich de pollo.

No escucho que te quejes cuando estas por comértelo Cato- contraataque

La necesidad amigo, la necesidad- comenzó a reír a lo que yo aproveche para darle un puntapié bajo la mesa.

Chicos, chicos- nos llamo mi padre- Ya basta. Y como harán mañana para ir a la fulana fiesta esa que me contaron?

Saldremos en la noche papa, Cato vendrá para acá y nos iremos juntos- respondí

Ya saben cuáles son las normas, tomen con cuidado, Peeta si estas a cargo de manejar nada de tragos, cuídense y pórtense bien, igual quiero que me dejen la dirección de donde estarán.

Si Sr. Mellark

Si papa, no hay problema.

Una hora más tarde Cato partió hacia su casa, llevándose alguna de mis guias y uno que otro apunte de mi libreta. Casi todos los días eran así él se quedaba hasta tarde, cenábamos, hablábamos unos minutos mas y después partía rumbo a su hogar, a mi padre nunca le incomodo esto, ya que esta casa es demasiado grande para los dos y el simple hecho de sentarnos en la misma mesa nos hace sentir un poco solos. Además a Cato le encantaba las cosas que mi padre preparaba para la cena, digamos que esa era el premio que mi padre le daba por quedarse hasta esa hora. Con el pasar de los años Cato había pasado de ser un amigo a un hermano, el sabia todo absolutamente todo de mí y yo estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en su vida (whoo, fui yo o eso se escucho demasiado gay) estaba al tanto de el amor que le tenía a Rue y del miedo que le daba sentir eso cuando sabe que es probable no volverla a ver más en mucho mucho tiempo, y él conocía todo lo que pensaba de Katniss, claro está hay algunos pensamientos que guardo para mí por lo menos la clase de química y no porque no quisiera contarle es que Cato tiene una lengua por así decirlo suelta y hay momentos en los que es mejor guardar silencio pero aun mi querido amigo no comprende eso.

Química, química, no sabes cómo le alegraste el día de ayer.

**Katniss PDV**

A qué hora salen mañana- pregunto otra vez mi papa

A las 4 de la tarde papa, necesito que nos vayas a buscar porque Gale no estará a esa hora en el instituto y Rue quedo con su mama.- respondí

A las 4 ok. Lo intentare de igual manera quiero que una hora antes me lo recuerden

El que nuestro padre nos fuese a recoger mañana del instituto era un mal plan, lo sabia pero era la única alternativa que nos quedaba y como dicen por allí si del cielo te caen limones aprende a hacer limonada, además necesitaba llegar temprano a casa para comenzar a prepararme para la fiesta, no es que estuviese muy entusiasmada, es que no tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día, fue por eso que me dedique a esto, cuando me di cuenta que el plan funcionaba, es decir, pensar en la ropa que me pondría me ayudaba a alejar a Mellark de mis pensamientos, no me detuve y seguí adelante, así que mañana solo tendría que llegar a mi casa, ducharme arreglar mi cabello y me ahorraría incontables minutos en una cita con mi armario, visto que la fiesta seria en una casa y no se exigía vestirse de etiqueta seleccione un leggins azul oscuro, unos botines de tacón marrones y una blusa con corte en v que tenía una caída un poco holgada y larga, si lo sé no era nada del otro mundo pero no me prepararía tanto para un evento que desde el mismo momento que llegue esté contando los minutos para marcharme, con este pensamiento me despedí de mi familia y me fui a dormir.

En el instituto muchas personas hablaban de la fiesta de hoy por la noche, afortunadamente Gale parecía estar en otra onda ya que no menciono nada, Prim nos hablo de la chica dijo que era muy simpática y que sus padres le daban permiso de celebrar así su cumpleaños ya que estaban el planes de divorcio y no querían causarle más daño. Repasamos una y otra vez el plan que teníamos para esta noche y establecimos nuestras reglas. Al salir de clases llame a mi padre para recordarle que tenía que pasar por nosotras dentro de tres horas tal y como nos había dicho el esteraría aquí a la hora acordada. Finalice mi llamada y me dirigí hacia las piscinas para comenzar mi primer día de entrenamiento.

Mmm ¡Hola! Para las que no me conocen mi nombre es Madge y este año seré la capitana del equipo- comentó una nerviosa Madge, bajo las atentas miradas de las demás chicas- como se pudieron dar cuenta en la entrada de la oficina hay dos listado en el primero se publica quienes pueden participar este año y en el segundo el horario de las practicas, la mayoría son los viernes, para no interferir con alguna actividad pero en caso de que estemos próximos a las competencias se podría dar el caso de nos reunamos entre semana- y así Marge fue enumerando el reglamento que ya me sabía de memoria, no entrar en la piscina sin haberse duchado antes, no comer antes de la práctica, para entrar a la piscina debemos tener todo el uniforme completo….- además las practicas como ya saben son compartidas, el equipo masculino utiliza las instalaciones el mismo día que nosotras , pero no se preocupen ellos estarán en la otra piscina, así que ni notaran su presencia- agrego con una sonrisa. Como es de costumbre el primer día, no se nada ya que el capitán elabora el cronograma de actividades, lo presenta, se discute, se habla de que debemos de hacer en caso de emergencia y prácticamente las tres horas se van en eso. Madge se despidió muy amablemente de las demás chicas y agradeció su participación, todavía estaba un poco tensa aunque claro quién no lo estaría teniendo acuestas esa responsabilidad. Cuando abandone las instalaciones mi hermana ya me esperaba.

¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunte percatándome que me había tardado quince minutos más de lo normal

No. Papa no te ha llamado cierto?- pregunto

No ¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre?- Prim solo me miro- Noo pero el dijo que podía venir, lo sabía. Lo sabia este era una mala idea, y ahora como pretende que nos vayamos a casa.

Ni idea, yo le dije lo mismo o que enviara a alguien por nosotras, pero dijo que estaba en plena reunión y que no podía salir ni usar el teléfono "porque es de mala educación Primrose". Y si llamamos a Rue.

Esta con su mama! No podría venir aunque quisiera

¿Gale?- nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y después saque mi teléfono, marque a Gale pero la llamada fue desviada a buzón de voz

Madge

Madge no tiene auto Prim además ella debe estar reunida con Mellark- los ojos de Prim se abrieron y en sus labios se dibujo una sincera sonrisa.- No. No. No. Prim te has vuelto loca o se fundió tu cerebro, vamos camina agarraremos un taxi.

Y caminar como cinco calles para solo dejar los terrenos del instituto. Lo siento hermana pero no pienso caminar tanto, es más si quieres se lo digo yo así no te veras involucrada

Involucrada! Vaya Prim si que eres un genio hermana, solo que cuando me vea y me monte en su auto le diré "tranquilo Mellark no estoy involucrada"

Déjame hacer el intento ¿sí? No perdemos nada con intentar, si él dice que no te juro que te acompaño a tomar el taxi. Lo juro- rogó - además si no nos apuramos no te dará tiempo de arreglarte para ir a la fiesta.- después de considerarlo mire a mi hermana y solo asentí con la cabeza. Prim salió disparada hacia el área de las piscinas. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Peeta apareció en le abrió la puerta a Prim para que saliera del gimnasio, se encaminaron hacia donde me encontraba yo.

Me voy a sentar con el adelante, para indicarle la dirección así no tendrás mucho contacto con él Katniss- susurro mi hermana cuando ya estaba cerca de mí y me indicaba que siguiera a Mellark. No es que me incomodara, es decir, Prim es su amiga, ella tiene derecho de exigir ese puesto porque yo con Gale y Rue hago lo mismo, pero yo soy la hermana mayor, yo tengo que cuidarla y si no se sabe bien la dirección de la casa, y…..y….. y si Mellark quiere sobrepasarse con ella, bien puede que me siente detrás pero estaré muy… ¡muy!... DEMASIADO pendiente de estos dos.

Bien ¿ a dónde las llevo?- pregunto Peeta una vez en el auto, viendo por el retrovisor

Sabes dónde está la calle 12?- respondió Pirm. Cuando ella le respondió Peeta rompió el contacto visual que habíamos establecido los dos por medio del retrovisor

Sí, bueno se llegar pero una vez estemos allí me guías pequeña- ¿Pequeña? Como…. Como puede siquiera pensar en seducir a una niña una bebe, digo el tiene 18, ella va a cumplir los 17, que clase de enfermo aplica esas técnicas, pedófilo solo un pedófilo hace esas cosas y ella también muy contenta y sonriente ¡JA! Pato puedes estar allí muy feliz pero déjame, decirte algo, a MI si a Katniss Everdeen Peeta Mellark le dejo una nota en la CARTELERA PRINCIPAL, dime hermanita si alguna vez ha hecho eso para ti ¡JA! Ay si allí están risa y risa comentado las canciones preferidas del otro, cualquiera cree que son mejores amigos o no quizás ya sean hasta hermanos.

De verdad no te decoloras el cabello- pregunto mi her…. Primrose

No de verdad ese es mi cabello natural, mi madre era rubia y mi papa tiene el cabello castaño claro.- respondió el pedófilo, cuando de la nada una mano de Prim se extiende y se iba acercando a la cabellera del pedófilo ¡NO! ¡NO LO VAS A TOCAR ESTANDO YO DE POR MEDIO!

¡Ay! Hermana pero que bello ese reloj, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte tomándole la mano como si fuese a ver la hora

¡Ouch! Katniss mi muñeca- exclamo con dolor. Vuelve a intentarlo Primrose la próxima será peor

¡oh! ¡ lo siento de verdad disculpa!- respondí con cara de arrepentimiento

Bien Prim ya estamos acá, dime a donde debo ir

Sigue por esta calle un poquito más, más, más – Katniss ya basta no es lo que crees, despídete de tu mente cochina- ahora dobla, si justo allí- basta Katniss- si listo, allí es. ¡oh! Gracias Peeta de verdad y disculpa la molestia, gracias

De nada pequeña, fue un placer- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

Gracias- dije hablándole por primera vez en todo el camino

cuando quieras.- respondió sonriendo

**Peeta PDV**

Aquella pelirroja de allí está bien- señalo Cato animándome a hablar con alguna chica

No. Amigo gracias ve diviértete, ya veré que hago

La verdad yo también estoy algo aburrido, pero eso no ha evitado que ponga el ojo en varias posibles presas.

Cato, por favor hablas como si fuesen animales

Nunca vería a una mujer como un animal, aunque no niego que me conformaría con alguna fierecilla

Cato, Cato nunca- ahora esto sí que esta interesante- hablando de que querías una fierecilla, aquí está llegando la tuya – comente viendo a Rue que ingresaba al salón en el que nos encontrábamos acompañada de la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

¡oh no! Rue por qué tenias que venir- declaró mi amigo – vámonos Peeta ahora si me quiero marchar

Qué? Ahora que esto pinta mejor! mira aun no han reparado en nuestra presencia, puedes mantenerte así y quizás todo salga bien o te concedes unos minutos con ella, el que la evites no hará que la olvides compañero.

Estas hablando para mí o te diriges a ti mismo- contraataco- ok está bien pero quedémonos juntos hasta que se den cuenta de que acá estamos está bien

Creo que ha pasado una hora y cada vez que veo a un chico nuevo bailar o simplemente acercársele a Katniss prácticamente me hierve la sangre, algunas chicas se me han acercado pero no entiendo ni lo que dicen solo atino a responder "mmm no gracias, estoy bien". Creo Katniss que ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero ella actúa como si no le importase tal y como lo hizo en auto distante, bueno no es que nos llevemos muy bien que digamos pero supuse que con lo de química y tal vez la nota las cosas mejorarían o cambiarían aunque fuese un poco

Voy ….. yo voy a. Simplemente voy a saludar a Rue

¿Estás seguro?

Si yo necesito saber cómo esta, que hace o si está saliendo con alguien

¿Después de que hables con ella quieres que nos marchemos?

Ya veremos amigo, ya veremos

Cato se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Rue hablando con otras chicas que apenas conozco, cuando la llamo ella hizo como si no lo hubiese visto en toda la noche, sinceramente entiendo que le guste ella, es una morena muy linda y tiene una confortable sonrisa aunque si los ponemos en el mismo plano cualquiera diría que no pegan ni con cola, pues mi amigo es puro musculo y tosco mientras que ella es menudita y delicada, a pesar de que muchas veces lo niegue se que Cato está totalmente entregado a Rue. Ellos se encaminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, bien Mellark ya Rue acepto hablar con Cato eso deja a una Katniss sola quizás puedas aprovechar el momento para acercarte. Veamos ¿dónde? ¿Dónde? Te metiste preciosa, allí no, acá mmm no tampoco, en los baños no creo porque hay cola, en la….. ¡ah! Aquí estas, dios juro que envidio a ese pantalón la forma en la que se moldea a su trasero hace que se despierte mi lado salvaje, concéntrate enfócate si llegas hablando de su trasero lo que seguro recibirás será un derechazo de la nadadora.

Recibí muchas proposiciones con lo del cartel pero no obtuve la respuesta que deseaba- comente ingresando al balcón en el que Katniss se encontraba observando la noche de espaldas a mí. Al escucharme se giro y sonrió

Bueno por lo menos no te fuiste con las manos vacías- respondió a medida que me acercaba a donde se encontraba

Si creo que retirare el papel de la cartelera y guardare los números- respondí para hacerla enojar, ella me miro por unos segundos y después miro al cielo otra vez

Asi que ¿ya te das cuenta de que existo? O no tienes con quien pasar la noche- ¿cómo? Tan obvio es que me gustas

¿Cómo? No entiendo, de que hablas

De lo de hoy, tú llevándonos a mi casa hablando con mi hermana, como si solo estuviesen ustedes dos

Pensé que querías que nadie supiera que tengo algún tipo de contacto contigo y para ser sincero tu cara me dejaba bien claro que no estabas cómoda con que yo las llevase- me defendí

Pues ahora mismo estas incumpliendo lo que te pedí genio- respondió ponzoñosa

No en realidad no – hice como si mirara a mi alrededor ella me imito al notar mi insistencia- de hecho acá no conocemos a casi nadie y tu noviecito no merodea así que no estoy quebrantando ningún aspecto de nuestro acuerdo, puedes estar tranquila.

Que inteligente eres Mellark, enserio me sorprendes- hablo haciéndose la sorprendida y dejando claro que era una burla

Mira yo lo pensé bien y creo que tienes razón ya que vamos a estar juntos en química lo mejor es que comencemos a soportarnos sino terminaremos intentando envenenar el uno al otro, te propongo que olvidemos lo que sabemos del otro o lo que nos hemos hecho y simplemente….. socialicemos. – pareció pensarlo unos segundos asintió

Ok, está bien me parece lo correcto y como comenzaremos?- sonreí era la primera vez que mantenía una charla con ella de más de un minuto sin ofendernos

Mmm comenzaremos con lo básico. Hola mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y tu eres- pregunte como si la viese por primera vez en mi vida

De verdad este es tu plan- asentí serio- ok. Katniss Everdeen

Dime Katniss que te trae esta noche por aquí ¿estás sola?

No. Estaba con mi mejor amiga pero ella se marcho con… con un chico que le atrae mucho, y tu andas con alguien

Mmm que bien…. Por lo de tu amiga, y no no estoy solo, hace ya algunos minutos me hallaba con la presencia de mi mejor amigo y casualmente también se marcho pero ahora estoy acompañado de una agradable señorita así que si. Si ando con alguien- creo que entendió mi mensaje porque el agradable sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas hablaba por sí solo.

Y tú? ¿tú qué haces?- cambió rápidamente el tema

Estoy en el instituto voy por mi último año y cada vez que puedo ayudo a mi padre en su restaurante

¿te gusta? Trabajar con él, cocinar, ya sabes esas cosas- me encantaba absolutamente me encanta esta Katniss curiosa

Si, algunas veces, más que todo me gusta estar con él cuando no daño sus recetas y cocinar me agrada, en algunos momentos me relaja y me ayuda a pensar. Ahora tu turno

Yo también voy al instituto, estoy en el último año, me gusta nadar y me encanta pintar, combinar colores, ya sabes cosas relacionadas con las artes, me pasa algo parecido de lo que te ocurre cuando cocinas me relajo y pienso

Quiere decir que eso es lo que estudiaras al finalizar el instituto. Artes.-respiró profundo, allí comprendí que había tocado un punto delicado para ella

Nop. Estudiaré derecho

¿Y las artes?- si estaba mal pero de verdad quería saber la respuesta

Eso para mis padres es un pasatiempo, no apoyarían el que me fuese a la escuela de artes además tengo que encargarme como la hija mayor que soy de los negocios familiares- no sé si me lo imagine creo haber visto como sus ojos se aguaban quise abrazarla, confortarla pero no creo que fuese lo correcto así que solo guarde mis manos en mis bolsillos. – tu cuando salgas del instituto que harás

Quiero estudiar arquitectura- ella me miro algo desconcertada- si se que te dije que me gusta trabajar con mi padre pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que seguir sus pasos. Mi madre ella era arquitecto, desde pequeño la veía trabajar y cuando me portaba bien me permitía ayudarla en algunas cosas, creo que fue allí que me enamore de esa carrera- confesé. Katniss solo se quedo así mirándome con sus bellos ojos grises, buscando algo en mi mirada, puede sentir como vibraba mi celular en el bolsillo dolorosamente rompí nuestro contacto visual

Disculpa dame un segundo- agregué sacando mi celular

_Amigo AYUDAME, podrías llevar a Everdeen a su casa?. Cato_

_Rue se va contigo? Déjame intentarlo, creo que si podría llevarla- _escribí

_Si. Estará conmigo y pórtate bien. Gracias_

_Ja ja ja. Estas muy cómico. Saludos a Rue _

¿Y? todo bien – pregunto Katniss

Si. Era Cato, Rue y él se van juntos.

¡oh! Ya entendí- contesto con una sonrisa apenada

Si quieres yo podría llevarte. Si quieres solo si quieres.

Y… bueno está bien, aunque no suelo subirme a autos de personas que acabo de conocer- dijo con tono divertido

Entonces debo de considerarme un hombre con suerte ¿no?-

El camino a su casa fue mejor mucho mejor que el de esta tarde, hablamos de las clases, del equipo, de sus comidas preferidas, mencionamos algunas cosas de nuestras vacaciones, afortunadamente ella nunca menciono a Gale y yo tampoco a Glimmer aunque claro esta no tenía motivos para nombrarla. Hubiese querido conducir lo más lento posible es más si se hubiese pinchado una llanta lo habría celebrado, no quería que esta noche acabara.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy- dijo mientras me estacionaba en la entrada de su casa.

Todo por hoy- respondí resaltando el hoy

Gracias por traerme

No lo agradezca, créeme que lo disfrute

Adiós. Buenas noches- dijo abriendo la puerta

Igual para ti, buenas noches- ahora sí que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Cuando pensé que definitivamente se iba, se quedo unos segundos de espaldas a mí, respiro profundo y se giro

Espero verte el lunes- dijo dejándome un beso en la mejilla, juro que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar

Yo también lo espero preciosa- respondí mientras cerraba la puerta del coche, espere a que entrara a su hogar para marcharme

….

Espero que el capi les haya gustado! No es la gran cosa pero el próximo estará mejor (LO PROMETO) Ya saben pueden comentar, sugerir o si lo desean pueden también quejarse, gracias por leer y prometo actualizar pronto. Saluditos chicas cuídense. xoxo


	8. mal dia

Hello chicas de verdad muuuuuy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…

**Katniss PDV**

Cuatro semanas, cuatro semanas han pasado desde la fiesta, cuatro semanas en las que muchas cosas han cambiado desde mi relación con Gale hasta mi nueva aparente amistad con Peeta. Creo que mi mal humor se debía a que en el fondo sabía que había algo mal con Peeta que en mi interior me estaba equivocando con él y era cierto totalmente cierto, los días siguientes a la fiesta Peeta dejo de comportarse como un total engreído para ser un chico con el que me gustaba estar, él es el tipo de chico con el que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa y siempre siempre te hará reír, había momentos en los que discutíamos claro que sí, pero nuestras discusiones se basaban en quien tenía el derecho de usar el mortero, la pipeta o la cámara infrarroja, en más de una ocasión el Sr. Abernathy, nos llamó la atención por el desorden que formábamos en clase y nos advertía que si seguíamos en esas nos enviaría a detención unas cuantas horas o nos pondría a trabajar individual así que rápidamente llegábamos a un acuerdo. Los viernes era otra historia el dejaba de ser ese chico juguetón para convertirse en todo un líder junto con Madge y el entrenador del equipo, hubo un momento en el que me enfade con él por prohibirme la entrada a la piscina ya que me había visto comer hace menos de dos horas, en realidad no me molesto que lo hiciera esa es su labor simplemente me incomodo el hecho de que me llamase Srta. Everdeen enfrente de todos como acostumbraba hacerlo antes, aunque gracias a esa por así decirlo discusión pude sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, arropándome con ellos mientras me decía que lo sentía que no lo iba a volver a hacer, desde ese día descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba que Peeta me abrazara aunque solo fue un momento sus brazos me parecieron bastante cálidos y cómodos y ya para mí no era extraño que al momento que finalizaban los viernes me encontraba ligando que pronto fuese miércoles. En lo que respecta a Gale las cosas también habían cambiado aun no le he dicho quien es mi pareja de química y no creo que se lo diga dentro de un tiempo ni a él ni a Prim, ahora que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. Después de la fiesta Gale me invito a salir ya que o tenía ninguna excusa posible acepte, fuimos al centro comercial al cine, y comimos, mientras hacíamos lo ultimo Gale me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi persona y los motivos por los que había reaccionado de la forma en que lo hizo hace un mes, dijo que se sentía un poco mal con el hecho de que Prim y Rue defendieran a Mellark por sobre su persona a la cual conocían desde hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando me pregunto si aceptaba estar con él me extraño el hecho de encontrarme pensando que diría Peeta cuando le dijera, creo que Gale tomo mi silencio como si dudara y comenzó a mencionar las razones por las que consideraba que debía estar con él, así que no muy segura acepte sin embargo al cabo de una semana me encontré con que me gustaban los besos de Gale, solo hasta que sus besos se intensificaban un poco comenzaba a sentirme incomoda, cuando le comente a Rue lo que me ocurría ella dijo que tal vez era porque no tenía esa confianza con él o que simplemente no quería que pasásemos aun la etapa de los besos castos. En lo que a Rue se refiere, está saliendo nuevamente con Cato aunque no sé si eso sea salir solo van al cine, algunas veces comen o van juntos al gim hacen ese tipo de cosas, por ser mi mejor amiga no pude guardarle el secreto de mi ¨amistad¨ con Peeta cuando se lo comente ella solo dijo ¨lo sabía, sabía que ocultabas algo relacionado con Mellark¨. Cuando me percato de la hora me doy cuenta que es tardísimo son las 12:30pm he pasado toda la noche recordando casi un mes completo, así que me obligo a cerrar los ojos mañana será un nuevo día.

**Peeta PDV**

No entiendo, si te gusta le hablas y son ¨amigos¨ porque no ha pasado nada entre ustedes aun- pregunto Cato con enésima vez en el día

No ha pasado nada porque no hay N A D A Cato que no entiendes- respondí programando la caminadora para comenzar mi rutina

Eso mismo! Y no digas que no hay nada, los abracitos de hace una semana en las piscina no es que fueron N A D A precisamente - comento iniciando su caminata

Un simple abrazo, si claro amigo tienes toda la razón de mundo hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me ama! ¡Qué tonto soy! Por eso mismo es que acepto estar con Gale vaya que amor- comente lo más irónico que pude

Si, sobre eso aun tampoco logro entenderlo, en todo caso tu tampoco puedes exigir mucho tu todavía estas con mi adorada prima queriendo a otra persona- lo admito eso fue un golpe bajo a eso me refería cuando dije que Cato muchas veces hablaba de mas

Asesórame galán- dije alabándolo- dime qué debo hacer ilumíname con tus conocimientos

Yo lo primero que intentaría seria acercarme de mas, tentarla, seducirla muy discretamente, muéstrale lo que tienes Mellark

Ella no es ese tipo de chicas a las que solo le regalas una linda sonrisa y ya listo la tendrás a tus pies Cato y ya suficiente no quiero seguir hablando de eso bastante tengo con el que se cuele por las noches a mis sueños – acoté algo enojado, colocándome mis audífonos, la música haría que me olvidase un poco de todo mi alrededor

Dos horas más tarde me dirigía hacia mi auto, quería irme lo más pronto posible del instituto no quería que alguien me hablase me mirase nada, la imagen se repetía una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza sin que yo lo quisiese, mirase a donde mirase aun veía a Katniss con las manos de Gale en su cuerpo besándolo en la entrada del cafetín, por fortuna venia solo así que nadie se dio cuenta de mi reacción solo atiene a salir de allí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, esta de mas decir que lo que me quedaba de día fue un total asco

Hola Mellark – saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tan distraído venia que no me di cuenta que Katniss me esperaba entre la puerta del conductor de mi auto y la del copiloto del auto vecino, pero de verdad hoy no estaba de ánimos para ella y su gran sonrisa.

Hey!- respondí seco, abriendo la puerta trasera para guardar mi mochila

Te pasa algo?, yo quería hablar contigo pero si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro momento- dijo con algo de pena

Me encantaría hablar en otro momento pero ya que estas aquí, adelante dime- ella me miro unos segundos, sé que estoy siendo un total imbécil pero lo de Gale de verdad me dolió y bastante

Era de química- claro porque otra razón me buscarías-sobre en ensayo del miércoles

Cierto, ya tengo adelantadas algunas cosas si quieres te las envió o te las puedo traer mañana

Ah!- respondió mirando al piso- yo creí… como habías dicho… pensé que nos reuniríamos para revisar los apuntes de los dos y

Amor ¿qué haces?- genial ahora mi día termino de acomodarse, sencillamente excelente. Gale aun no salía de la sorpresa de verme hablando con su novia

Yo estaba hablando con- me miro y giro para hablar con Hawthorne- con Peeta del equipo- si antes me sentía mal esto termino por destruirme, no. No seguiría aquí viendo como la supuesta niñita valiente me tratase como si solo existirá para ella los miercoles por la mañana, subí a mi auto y cuando escucho la puerta se giro, creo que se sorprendió al verme ya dentro del coche

Y ya ¿terminaste?- ella seguía mirándome, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no encontrara las palabras

Mañana, trae el material mañana

No respondí y la verdad no era necesario simplemente me largue de ese lugar, sabias que era una mala idea, sabias que ella nunca se atreverá a ver otra persona que no sea a su amiguito porque siempre seria él y sabias que acercarte a ella dignarte a conocerla te haría daño pero noo Peeta Mellark tenía que buscar lo que no se le ha perdido, mira a tu alrededor Mellark tienes todo lo que cualquier chico de tu edad desearía, tienes una hermosa novia la cual haces lo imposible para evitarla pero siempre está allí para ti, tienes una bella casa, un gran auto un padre excepcional, no te vas a morir solo porque no puedas tener a una chiquilla a tu lado, que es probable dejes de ver dentro de once meses. Es más que serian once meses cuando te has guardado esto por años, nada simplemente no serian nada.

**Katniss PDV**

Catnip, ¿me estas escuchado? – como te digo que hace mas de cinco horas que deje de escucharte Gale

Sí, me decías que tu padre quiere regalarte un auto nuevo- respondí autómata hace más de dos días que Gale habla de lo mismo.

Y te preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a ver los autos, quiero que participes en esto, amor- aff como me chocaba esta palabra, de pequeña soñé con que alguien me la dijese pero ahora literalmente la odio

Y que día vas a ir?

El viernes, al salir de clases

Pero el viernes tengo entrenamiento- no por nada del mundo faltaría al instituto el miércoles o el viernes.

Anda amor por favor, te lo ruego, por solo faltar un día no te dirán nada, además no te veré hasta el jueves de la semana próxima, ya sabes por lo del viaje- cierto se me había olvidado, los papas de Gale se iban a tomar unos días libre porque iban a ir a un campamento de ayuda familiar, ya que sus padres estaban discutiendo mucho y eso "los preocupaba" casi me reí por como sonaba la idea en mi cabeza

Yo no sé déjame pensarlo ¿sí?- respondí, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

...

Rue has visto a Peeta?- pregunte llevaba casi media hora buscándolo y nada que aparecía

Lo vi en la mañana estaba hablando con Cato, pero de ese momento hasta ahora no lo he visto- bueno por lo menos vino

Mmm, si encuentras a Gale y te pregunta por mi dile que no me has visto ¿sí?

Aja. Mira allí viene Cato si quieres puedes preguntarle a él quizás sepa donde esté metido Mellark.- sin esperar que Cato llegase a donde nos encontrábamos, me encamine necesitaba saber donde estaba metido Peeta y mientras más rápido lo supiera mejor

¡Hola! Mm Cato disculpa que te moleste, tu sabrás donde puedo encontrar a Peeta veras lo ando

No está acá- respondió interrumpiéndome

¿Cómo? Pero Rue me dijo que lo vio hoy en la mañana, le ocurrió algo además teníamos que reunirnos para un trabajo.

Si está bien, y sobre el trabajo él me pidió que te entregara esto, que lo reviso y cree está bien, pero puedes acomodar lo que quieras- me extendió una carpeta- ahora si me disculpa voy a estar con Rue

Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, se había ido, ¿te fuiste?, así sin más, no es que debías pedirme permiso pero esperaba verte por lo menos hablarte cinco minutos cuanto mucho. Y si le paso algo bueno ayer no estaba muy bien de hecho estaba bastante raro, no se no era el mismo Peeta de hace un mes con esa sonrisa despreocupada y bueno no era él eso me bastaba

Estando ya en mi casa, revisando el ensayo que Peeta había enviado, a medida que avanzaba mi lectura me sorprendía más y más, sí que Prim no le hacía justicia al decir que era bueno en química, es excelente. El trabajo estaba tan perfectamente elaborado que no tenía que acomodarle ni un punto, nada. De pronto me lo imagine haciendo el ensayo concentrándose en su cuaderno y buscándole la lógica a todo lo que plasma en él, rascándose un poco la parte de atrás del cuello para luego tomar nuevamente alguna nota, aunque sabía que lo vería mañana no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin hablar con él, así que tome mi teléfono dispuesta a llamarlo pero y si está ocupado o ¿durmiendo?, no mejor sería escribirle un mensaje así no lo incomodaría mucho

_Hoy no te vi en el instituto ¿estás bien? Te felicito el ensayo esta espectacular- _escribí. Después de revisarlo unas diez veces envié el mensaje.

_Gracias. Y si estoy bien_- whoo ¡que cortante! Nunca le había mandado un mensaje a Peeta pues no fue necesario hasta ahora, así que no sabía si sus respuestas siempre eran así o de verdad si estaba ocupado y lo interrumpí, no quise seguir pensándolo no tenía ganas de eso además estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida y total mañana será otro día.

Llegue diez minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, como todos los miércoles estaba entusiasmada por la clase de hoy, era sincera cuando decía que este salón me caía súper bien mis compañeros eran súper agradables de hecho ahorita me encontraba hablando con una chica llamada Teresa, gracias a ella el tiempo se me fue volando y me vine a dar cuenta que ya habían pasado quince minutos y Peeta nada siquiera el Sr Abernathy había llegado.

Unos minutos después de haber caído en cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había perdido, Peeta apareció, el entro al salón con esa sonrisa hipócrita que desde hacía un tiempo no veía, pero esta vez hubo un detalle él…. Él…él acaba de pasar de largo, no se sentó a mi lado y finaliza sentándose en la última mesa, una que siempre estuvo desocupada, no pude evitarlo y insistentemente busque su mirada pero él no apartaba la vista de su celular

Buenos días clase, disculpen la demora pero tuve unos asuntos pendientes que resolver, espero no haber decepcionado a aquellos que no hicieron la tarea y rezaban para que el profesor cayera por las escaleras. Como saben para hoy tenemos pendiente la entrega del primer ensayo les agradecería que cada grupo pasase su trabajo hacia el compañero del frente para reunirlos todos aquí.- maniquí, yo era un maniquí en ese momento, enseguida pase nuestro trabajo, me sentía mal tenía una presión en el pecho, tan mala compañera ¿fui?, se molesto porque no cambie nada del trabajo, que paso Mellark porque no quieres ya ni mirarme, que ocurrió para que me estés tratando así.

Bien ya que todos los trabajos están acá, les pido que abran sus libros en la página 49 resuelvan las actividades sin queja alguna, esa será la práctica del día de hoy.

Si hubo un día en el que ame esta clase ahora la odiaba, la odiaba con toda mi alma, odiaba que tuviese estas ganas de llorar por ese imbécil que está sentado de ultimo haciendo tan tranquilamente su tarea, odiaba encontrarme extrañando a esa sonrisa cálida. Enumerando las cosas que odiaba las hora de clases se fueron volando al sonar la campana el profesor despidió al alumnado hasta la semana próxima.

Srta Everdeen, le agradecería que se quedase unos minutos- me llamo el sr Abernathy. Me acerque hasta su escritorio, espero que el salón estuviese totalmente vacío y continuo.

Como se pudo dar cuenta, su pareja decidió por así decirlo cambiar de aires, el chico decidió que a partir de hoy comenzaría a trabajar solo.

Creía que no aceptaba cambio profesor

Y así es no los acepto, pero vera este es un caso especial por primera vez voy a permitirlo ya que lo creo necesario.

Necesario ¿cree necesario complacer a un niñito malcriado? Creo que tenemos nuestra diferencias con respecto a esa interpretación profesor

Las razones del porque lo hice solo le incumben al joven Mellark y a mi persona Srta. Everdeen, ahora bien la llame porque quería saber si usted puede trabajar lo que queda de año así o desea cambiar de clase

No está bien así, si Mellark puede trabajar así yo también podría no tengo inconveniente alguno

Bien, gracias Srta Evedeen puede retirarse eso era todo.

**Peeta PDV **

¿Estás seguro? Ella debe de estarte odiando en este momento Peeta- dijo Madge mientras comenzábamos a desayunar.

Si. Estoy seguro, además como si no me odiase ya. Yo solo estoy llevando las cosas otra vez a su cauce de donde no debieron salirse nunca

Pensé que estaban comenzando a llevarse mejor, que de verdad lo estaban intentando- podía notar que en verdad Madge sentía pena por mí, ahora doy lastima, bien

Si yo también lo creí Madge, pero mientras yo de verdad intentaba acercarme un poco a ella, ser aunque sea su amigo, no pedía que se fijara en mi y que de la noche a la mañana me dijese que no podría vivir sin mí, ella solo lo vio como el compañerito secreto de química, digo de verdad estaba dispuesto guardar silencio fue lo que le dije en un comienzo, pero no Madge no puedo es más difícil de lo que pensé y solo termino haciéndome daño a mi mismo mientras ella anda por allí con su novio de arrumaco en arrumaco.

Que mal de verdad lo lamento- dijo abrazándome

Nah! Tranquila ya pasará, todo lo relacionado con katniss Everdeen ya pasará

Sabrás que lo más probable es que te busque para literalmente cortarte la cabeza ¿no?- me reí por imaginarme a katniss en esa situación

Si, quizás lo haga o quizás no, para cualquiera de las dos opciones tengo un plan planteado

Hay Peeta! Bueno ya suficiente no hablemos mas de Katniss, pensaste lo que te dije, puedes hacerme el favor que te pedí este viernes

Cierto Madge, lo había olvidado, lo de tu consulta médica ¿podría acompañarte si lo quisieras?

¿Y quién se encargara de vigilar a mis chicas?

Ok, ok está bien ya entendí, si claro cuenta conmigo, yo me hare cargo

**Katniss PDV**

Y se cambio así sin más- pregunto Rue

Así sin más amiga, hablo con el profesor y llego cambiándose de mesa

No lo puedo creer, pero ustedes se habían peleado o algo así

No Rue, para nada estábamos de lo mas de bien, hablábamos nos hacíamos bromas, no paso algo por lo que debería molestarse conmigo

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que la mayoría de los chicos son bipolares, ya comienzo a creer que tiene toda la razón

Si yo también creo que tiene toda la razón… toda la razón.

Bueno amiga lo mejor es darle tiempo al tiempo, quizás se trate de un mal entendido

El miércoles dio paso al jueves y el jueves al viernes, durante estos dos días Mellark no se detuvo ni a mirarme de hecho no me lo encontré por ninguna de las instalaciones sabia que venía al instituto porque a la hora de salida veía su camioneta estacionada en el mismo lugar, no me sentía muy bien así que creo Gale aprovecho ese momento para convencerme de que lo acompañase al concesionario para ayudarlo a elegir su nuevo auto

Y este te gusta- pregunto señalándome lo que creo era un mercedes

Es bonito, pero ¿no es algo ostentoso Gale?- respondí siendo sincera.

¿y? cual es el problema con eso- me interrogo tomándome de la mano

No sé, de verdad no entiendo porque quieres otro auto el que tienes está bien además no tienes ni un año con el- esta actitud de Gale me molestaba. Había momentos en los que se volvía tan materialista que dejaba de reconocer a mi amigo.

Porque mis padres me lo regalaran y de verdad necesito otro auto, el BMW ya comienza a estar algo desactualizado- estaba buscando la manera de refutarle a Gale lo que había dicho cuando el vibrar de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

_Donde estas? No te encuentro por ningún lado. Prim_

¡Oh! Mi dios como pude olvidarme así de ella, cierto que hoy tenia clase de laboratorio ¡oh lo olvide por completo! Donde has tenido la cabeza estos días Katniss cómo pudiste olvidar decirle a tu hermana que no estarías en el instituto para esa hora y peor aún cómo pudiste dejarla allí sola

_Patito no estoy en el instituto estoy con Gale, dame unos minutos y ya llego discúlpame de verdad olvide decírtelo._

Gale tengo que irme

¿ah? Como porque, dame unos minutos- unos minutos para que, para seguir viendo cosas innecesarias

No Gale necesito irme ahora- no se si no me escucho o simplemente me ignoro, porque Gale solo siguió revisando el auto, prestando mucha atención a lo que le decía el asesor

No lo espere, di media vuelta y salí del concesionario con pasos apurados, me aleje lo mas que pude de allí por si venia no tener contacto alguno con él. Tome un taxi di la dirección del instituto, pero mi mayor sorpresa al llegar a la autopista ¡nada se movía! Nada, todo estaba convertido en un gran estacionamiento

Señor habrá alguna manera de que podamos evitarnos el trafico- pregunte rogando que la respuesta fuese positiva

No señorita- cerré mis ojos y lleve mis manos a mi cara- en la principal se volcó un camión

Comencé a llamar a mi hermana, contesta….contesta….. Contesta Prim, pero la llamada era desviada automáticamente a su buzón, si llamaba a Rue y le pedia que la fuese a buscar no serviría de nada, ella también quedaría atascada en la cola, porque hoy justamente esta semana todo está en mi contra, intente seguirla llamando pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

No fue hasta las 7:15 que logre llegar al instituto, el trabajador de seguridad me dijo que los terrenos ya estaban libres pero si lo deseaba podía dar una vuelta rápida para comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Hice el recorrido lo más rápido que pude y en efecto el seguridad tenía razón, no había nadie, agradecí su colaboración y en el mismo taxi que había venido partí dando la dirección de mi casa rezando porque Prim estuviese allí.

No sabía que ahora te escapabas de clases Katniss- pregunto mi madre apenas ingresaba a la casa

¿Y Prim?- pregunte buscando con la mirada a mi hermana

Está bien, llego a las 5:30 cuando sino me equivoco debía de estar aquí a las 4:00, las dos debían estar aquí a esa hora

Yo lo lamento- de verdad lo sentía- yo estaba con Gale, el tiempo se nos fue volando, cuando regrese para buscar a Prim había un choque en la autopista, eso hizo que se me hiciese más tarde- mi madre me limito a observarme unos minutos, buscando mentiras en mis palabras

Y que hacías con Gale

Yo.. nosotros fuimos al concesionario, Gale quiere un auto nuevo y me pidió que lo acompañase- mi madre bufo

Al concesionario, esa es tu excusa, por quien me tomas Katniss Everdeen, si mal no recuerdo esos son unos de los lugares que mas detestas después de el hospital y los bancos

Entonces según tu, que estaba haciendo mama- por mas enojada que estuviese no tenia como refutar lo que decía, pues ella tenía razón esos tres lugares nunca me han gustado, una de las razones por las que no tengo vehículo es esa, no me interesa ir a una tienda a ver carros, como si eso fuese prioridad en mi vida

No lo sé, tenía que ser lo suficientemente importante para dejar a un lado a tu hermana ¿no crees?

Que estas insi

No estoy insinuando nada, y baja el tono de voz, vas a subir te vas a bañar y vas a bajar para cenar- dijo interrumpiéndome

No madre tranquila, no te preocupes no tengo hambre- sin más me retire a mi habitación, mi hermana no aparecía por ningún lado me imagino que estará encerrada en su habitación no ayudaría tampoco el que fuese a verla, comencé a desvestirme hasta ahora no había reparado en mi aspecto la delicada trenza con la que había salido esta mañana se había convertido en una bola de cabello totalmente desordenado, mi maquillaje se había dado a la fuga, creo que el pasarme tanto las manos por la cara no ayudo, me detalle bien estaba hecha un desastre con este aspecto no era raro que mi mama pensase lo que pensó hace unos minutos. Gale y yo haciendo…. No no podía imaginarme a mi mejor amigo y a mi persona en esa situación. Tenmine de desvestirme, despejando mi mente comencé a ducharme, no tenia apuros pues sabía que esta sería una noche larga

Me encontraba revisando algunos archivos en mi laptop, hacia días que no revisaba mi pc y quería ponerme al día, quizás después de terminar con el esto podría cambiar las sabanas de mi cama y quizás quien sabe arreglar mi cuarto

Adelante- di permiso de pasar a quien fuese que tocase la puerta de mi habitación- ¡oh! Prim lo lamento quería hablar contigo pero estabas encerrada en tu cuarto, supuse que no era lo correcto- me disculpe viendo que era mi hermana la que tocaba mi puerta

Si estabas en lo correcto, solo vine a traerte esto- extendió una hoja blanca- te lo mando Peeta- cuando escuche su nombre reconozco que me ilusione un poco quizás fuese una disculpas por dejarme sola en química o

¡Una amonestación!, como…. Como Prim ¿le dijiste que estaba con Gale? – mi hermana sonrió triunfal

En realidad no se lo dije, él solito lo adivino, el que me dejases esperando no ayudo tampoco, así que antes de traerme a casa elaboro la amonestación

Prim podrían expulsarme del equipo, no pudiste decirle no sé que me retire del instituto porque me sentía mal, no te deje allí a propósito Primrose- comente al borde del llanto

No, no lo hiciste solo que desde que sales con Gale todo se resume a él, ya no hablas conmigo, ya no comemos juntas en el instituto, te da igual si estoy lista o no para ir a clases contigo, ¿me has preguntado cómo me ha ido en todo este mes?, no no lo has hecho, hace unas semana te pedí que me ayudaras con el resumen de biología, pero mi hermana lo olvido también o me equivoco- a estas alturas ya Prim estaba roja de la furia y tenía sus manos apretadas en un puño

Lo lamento Prim, es solo que no sé donde tengo la cabeza

Peeta quiere que le entregues la amonestación el lunes, buenas noches.

Mi fin de semana no mejoro aunque creo que no empeoro así que debo estar agradecida, mi madre seguía ignorándome cosa que no debía de extrañarme, mi hermana no me dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, y mi papa seguía encerrado en su trabajo.

El lunes no tenía ganas de usar mi uniforme convencional quería usar mi atuendo deportivo me dirigí a mi clase en total silencio afortunadamente Rue respeto mi silencio y solo se limito a acompañarme, fue agradable saber que cada vez que veía mi reloj comprobaba que el tiempo pasaba volando, a la ultima hora del día me excuse alegando que iría al baño y aproveche para encaminarme hacia el área de piscinas, sabía que Peeta o Madge estarían allí pues los lunes a última hora era la reunión de los lideres con el entrenador, con paso lento pero firme llegue a la ya tan conocida oficina, pero no entre, espere afuera puesto que logre escuchar la voz del entrenador y no sería conveniente para mi interrumpir esta reunión. Aproximadamente unos diez minutos después el entrenador salió de la oficina iba con su carpeta y su impecable uniforme

Buenos días Srta Evedeen, la extrañamos ayer en las practicas

Buenos días entrenador, si lo lamento por eso tuve un problema que resolver y se me hizo imposible llegar.

Me lo imagine, pase siga adelante, yo ya estoy de retirada

Ingrese a la oficina, para encontrarme con Peeta que guardaba unas carpetas en el archivador después de terminar con su labor se giro, se dedico a mirarme unos segundos.

Madge tuvo que retirarse, yo voy a recibir tu amonestación ya que fui yo quien la realizo y quien se percato de tu falta ¿La trajiste?- hablo con un tono de superioridad.

Mira lo de ayer de verdad fue un error, yo no me sentía bien y decidí retirarme

Así le llaman ahora: _decidí retirarme porque no me sentía bien, _si es así dímelo porque creo que me estoy quedando atrás en cuanto a la jerga de refiere. ¿la hoja?- Peeta se coloco de pie frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho, extendí la hoja hacia su dirección, el desdoblo el papel y comenzó a examinar el mismo

No está firmada, se supondría que donde está tu nombre debías de colocar tu firmita, Katniss

No está firmada ni lo estará no lo hare.

Como que no la vas a firmar, ¿quieres que te explique el reglamento otra vez?

No no hace falta Mellark, y no la firmare porque sencillamente ayer no rompí reglamento alguno, cualquier integrante tiene derecho a falta aunque sea dos veces a las practicas sin ser amonestado

Tienes razón preciosa, por lo menos se que Hawthorne te dejo tiempo para leer el reglamento- comento con su sonrisa socarrona- pero no tiene derecho a faltar si la práctica es obligatoria

La práctica de ayer no era obligatoria.

Lo fue desde el momento en que Madge me dejo a cargo de tu equipo , ahora serias tan amable de colocar tu firma acá- dijo señalando el espacio en blanco donde debía estar mi firma

Eres un imbécil, de verdad que lo eres cuando pensé que estábamos comenzando a llevarnos mejor vienes y …..vienes y lo arruinas todo

Arruinar ¿qué? Pensabas que si nos hacíamos amigos podrías faltar cuando se te diera la gana, y si te refieres a química míralo por el lado bueno ya no tendrás que esconderle nada a tu noviecito- respondió acercándose a mi

Así que fue por eso, me dejaste en química porque ando con Gale

Simplemente no aguante tanto drama sabes, aquí ahorita conmigo puedes ser muy valiente dándome la cara ofendiéndome, pero frente a Gale, Prim o hasta tus mismos padres no eres más que una cobarde que le da miedo decir la verdad por temor que la dejen sola.- me detuve a mirarlo analizando una a una sus palabras cobarde, soy una cobarde, desprendí mi vista de Peeta me acerque a la mesa tome la hoja, tantee en el escritorio un lapicero y estampe mi firma en el, cuando me retiraba, siento una mano que me coge del brazo y tira de mi para que vuelva a encararlo

No quería ser tan violento contigo

Está bien, no pasa nada creo que tienes razón

No. No la tengo Katniss, tu no entiendes- me miro a los ojos, bajo su mirada hacia donde su mano se encontraba sujetando la mía y suspiro- no sabes lo que es ver por más de cinco años a la persona que te gusta en brazos ajenos y que lo único que obtengas de esa persona sean comentarios pesados

Peeta….

Shh no me interrumpas preciosa, porque si lo haces estoy seguro que no volveremos a tener esta conversación dentro de mucho tiempo, te juro que lamento lo que dije, esas palabras me dolieron mas a mí que a ti, solo lo dije porque estaba dolido porque ya no aguanto verte mas con….- no pudo terminar la frase porque de un impulso uní sus labios con los míos

…

Hello chicas! Espero que estén bien! Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por sus recomendaciones la verdad trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo espero que el cap sea de su agrado, disculpen si lo deje así medio mochito pero si no lo hago que escribiré en el próximo cap jajajaja gracias gracias se cuidan, nos leemos xoxo, ya saben pueden comentar, recomendar o criticar (siempre y cuando no me despellejen )


	9. no sera nada facil

Hello chicas de verdad muuuuuy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

ADVERNTENCIA Y ADELANTO: chicas si no quieres que las cosas entre nuestros protas mejoren todavía, les recomiendo saltarse este cap porque será algo rosa, les advierto que no soy una romántica nata así que no me odien al final, si lo desean pueden agregar lo que deseen, para adaptarlo más a sus gustos

…

Peeta PDV.

Shh no me interrumpas preciosa, porque si lo haces estoy seguro que no volveremos a tener esta conversación dentro de mucho tiempo, te juro que lamento lo que dije, esas palabras me dolieron mas a mí que a ti, solo lo dije porque estaba dolido porque ya no aguanto verte mas con….-

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, contrólate Mellark, no querrás asustarla con uno de esos besos desesperados, nuestros labios se rozaban ligeramente, lentamente lleve una de mis manos a su pelo, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello y empiezo responder a besarla, suave, dulcemente, mi lengua se lanzo a un encuentro con su labio inferior incitándola a abrir la boca, me quede allí unos segundos hasta que ladeo un poco la cabeza y me recibo con su lengua indecisa para fundirse en una danza parsimoniosa y erótica, trate de descubrir todos los recónditos de su boca, acariciando con sutileza el labio superior con la punta de mi lengua. Deslicé mis brazos, como pude, para entrelazarlos en su cintura. Se puso un tanto rígida al momento anonadada por mi actuación, pero después se calmo, llevando la mano que había estado en mi barbilla a mi nuca. Katniss dejó escapar un gemido, acto que encendió las alarmas en mi cabeza y me hizo ver rojo además el hecho de que de vez en cuando templase de mi cabello no me ayudaba a controlarme, comencé a morder suavemente su labio y a repartir pequeños besitos en la comisura de sus labios, ella abrió los ojos me sonrió y después se arrojo a mis brazos, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la estreche entre los míos , inhale el perfume que salía de su cabello

Un imbécil, soy un imbécil- volví a decir.

Por qué no lo dijiste antes Peeta- pregunto estando aun escondida entre mi cuello

Como querías que lo hiciera, preciosa me hubieses escuchado antes?- pregunte alejándola delicadamente para ver su rostro

No, conociéndome sé que no te hubiese escuchado- dijo sonriendo- de verdad fue por eso que me dejaste en química- hizo una pausa- no fue porque no haya hecho mucho con el ensayo

Bueno puede que eso también hubiese estado en tu contra- respondí riéndome- pero la razón principal fue la de tu relación con Hawthorne, creí que quizás la suerte estuviese de mi lado pero otra vez me equivoque y preferí

Ser mi enemigo nuevamente- dijo sonriendo

Iba a decir alejarme, pero lo de enemigo me hace sentir como un chico rudo así que puedes dejarlo así- ella guardo silencio unos minutos y aunque me sentía en una nube sabía a la perfección lo que pensaba así que no quise interrumpirla, total ya estaba más que preparado para lo peor.

Gracias por haber llevado a Prim a mi casa ayer- respondió alejándose un poco de mi bien Mellark resiste esta será la peor parte.

No hay de que, no fue una molestia

Te seré sincera ok, porque como tú dices si no lo hago ahora no lo hare nunca así que escúchame bien y no me interrumpas- asentí y volví a apoyarme frente al escritorio ella comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda, organizando sus ideas para comenzar a hablar.- aunque al comienzo no quise darme cuenta no sé porque razón, en realidad me atraes, me parece que eres… eres- se sonrojo yo solo le sonreí esta actitud me parecía adorable- sumamente atractivo ¡y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro Mellark! Pero esta de mas decirte que tu estas con Glimmer y yo con Gale, y aunque quisiera repetir lo de hace unos minutos, no puedo hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo, porque así la mayoría de las personas tengan la idea de que Gale y yo nos amamos no creo poder verlo con los ojos con los que te observo a ti, así que te pido que si es verdad lo que me dijiste hace unos segundos, me des un tiempo, un tiempo para hablar con Gale, para aclarar mi mente estar sola, para hablar con Prim esta demás decir que no me incomodaría que ese tiempo tu hablases con Glimmer

No tengo problema alguno créeme, y por Glimmer no te preocupes nunca alberge en mi cabeza la idea de andar con las dos al mismo tiempo, pero Prim que tiene que ver Prim no logro entender aun ese aspecto

Veras, es complicado aun no estás preparado para escucharlo, además me tengo que ir, creo que esta será la ida al baño más larga de la historia, prometo escribirte más tarde si?

Aja, está bien- ella se acerco lo pensó un poco y se despidió con un leve roce de labios tan leve que pese habérmelo imaginado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando llamo nuevamente mi atención

Serás mi pareja otra vez en química?

Tengo que hablar con el Sr Abernathy- respondí, ella asintió abrió la puerta otra vez y salió de la oficina, me gire para comenzar a guardar mis cosas ya que estaba cerca la hora se salida cuando repare en los papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio, tome la amonestación de katniss y rasgue el papel por la mitad

**Katniss PDV**

¿Cómo? ¿te besaste con Peeta?- Pregunto Rue con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Shhh Rue baja la voz, Prim está en la habitación de al lado, podría escucharte

En algún momento tendrás que decírselo, ahora cuenta y no te ahorres ningún detalle, te jalo el cabello, toco algún lugar prohibido, te mordió ¡ay! Katniss por lo que más quieras habla

Fue…. Fue divino, hizo que me olvidara de todo y cuando te digo todo es todo. No sé si está bien compararlo con Gale, Peeta logro que quisiera mas juro que odie tener que respirar, dígame cuando me mordió moría lentamente amiga

Que emoción, bueno no te puedes quejar aparte de estar como se le da la gana besa, por lo me dices divino. Me imagino que no desperdiciaste la oportunidad y le diste un beso con todo- ella supo que no entendí a que se refería- ¡ay!por Dios Katniss si le diste un beso con lengua, a veces puedes ser tan mojigata.

No soy una mojigata Rue, si me sigues tratando así no te voy a contar más advierto y si, sí hubo lengua aunque fue la de Peeta la que salió al encuentro con la mia

Y que va a pasar con Gale, le vas a decir que es por Mellark que lo dejas.

No, amiga como crees, no le puedo decir eso, causaría una catástrofe, cuando regrese tratare de hablar con él, además Peeta aun esta con Glimmer y en el momento que deje a Gale quiero estar sola por un tiempo, no quiero que me pase el mismo error de irme de adelantada y pegarme contra la pared

Eso del tiempo no me cuadra Katniss, Peeta no es el tipo de chico que puedes dejar solo por mucho tiempo y menos teniendo a esas víboras a su lado

Venga Rue deja de mortificarme, y vámonos a dormir porque mañana hay clase

Mientras nos acomodábamos en mi cama, repetía una y otra vez el beso de Peeta esta mañana, inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mis labios, no es que fuese mi primer beso pero era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba así, recordé cuando me mordió y cuanto desee que esa caricia se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo. De pronto recordé que le había prometido algo hoy por la tarde

_De verdad espero que aun no estés dormido, no quiero interrumpir tu sueño pero quiero desearte las buenas noches, Katniss_

_No preciosa, aun no duermo ni tampoco puedo, igual para ti preciosa buenas noches que tengas dulces sueños, Peeta_

Lo leí aproximadamente cinco veces hasta que Rue amenazó con quitarme el teléfono y mandarle algo obsceno a Mellark sino apagaba el celular ya que la luz no la dejaba dormir, leí por última vez y apague mi celular pensando en que ya mañana podría verlo.

….

Aunque desee verlo con todas mis ganas, me sentí un poco triste al ver que no lograba siquiera encontrarlo por algún pasillo, nada no había rastros de él por ningún lado sabía que estaba acá pues Cato muy "disimuladamente" me dijo que el amor de mi vida andaba por allí, que le pidió el favor que me dijese que estaba muy ocupado pues tenía un intensivo de Historia con la Sra Torres y que quizás lográsemos hablar un poco mañana en química, el único error de Peeta fue mandar ese mensaje con Cato ya que cada vez que me veía se reía y comenzaba a decir que el amor se sentía hasta en el aire, en realidad nunca tuve una buena relación con Cato el siempre fue distante y algo rudo, pero ahora comenzaba a comportase mas alegremente a demostrar lo que creo Rue vio en él. Después de eso el día pasó sin mayores acontecimientos.

Katniss- grito mi madre- Gale al teléfono- mentiría si digo que no me puse nerviosa con la sola mención de su nombre, debería decirle ahora o esperar que llegue.

Hola Gale- respondí tratando de sonar alegre- que tal todo por allí, como están tus padres

Hola mi amor-trague profundo- ellos están bien no se para que me trajeron para acá, si igual van a seguir discutiendo, es agotador

Y has hecho algo, digo no se para ayudarlos- pregunte

Hacer algo? Algo como qué? Sus peleas son de ellos Catnip, no tengo nada que ver allí, que tal las clases?

Mmm ok, bien todo muy bien, regresas el jueves no?

Sí, porque me extrañas?

Nos vemos el jueves entonces en el instituto- fue lo único que atine a responder

Ya quieres colgar?- creo que estaba un poco sorprendido

Me dijiste que no podías usar celular allí, así que no quiero interrumpir

Ahh! No importa lo que dije, estas en el salón de tu casa?

En el recibidor, por qué?

Y si subes y hablas desde tu cuarto?

Por qué tendría que hacerlo, estoy cómoda a- sentí como si un bombillo se encendiera en mi cabeza- aquí y mi madre quiere hablar por teléfono antes de servir la cena, lo que quiere decir que tengo que apurarme

¡Qué mal! Supongo que nos veremos el jueves entonces

Correcto- me apure- buenas noches Gale

Buenas noches- apenas termino de decir esto, colgué el teléfono no tenía ganas de escuchar ni una sola palabra mas

**Peeta PDV**

Mejor hablamos con él después de clases

Peeta mejor vamos y hablemos con él antes de que comience la clase

Hablar con el Sr. Abernathy no es tan sencillo como crees preciosa, nos hará pasar momentos incómodos te lo puedo asegurar- respondí apoyándome en su mesa- mira presentamos el examen, esperamos que los demás salgan y hablamos con el profesor a solas

No me gusta mucho el plan pero bueno, tocara esperar

Reconócelo puedes decirme tranquilamente que te soy irresistible y que no puedes estar más de un minuto sin ver este hermoso cuerpo- Katniss entrecerró los ojos mientras bufaba y dejaba de verme

Si si puedo estar más de un

Buenos días clase. Señor Mellark le agradecería si dejase de acosar a la Srta. Evedeen en mi clase y se ubicara en su nueva mesa.- le guiñe un ojo a Katniss y me dirigí hacia mi mesa- saquen la hoja para examen que les pedí y anexen la que les entregare a continuación. De una vez les advierto observo a alguno copiándose y así me traigan a su papa que es ministro no aceptare la prueba.- comenzó a repartir las pruebas y al llegar a mi mesa susurro bajito- veo que el plan funciono a la perfección- asentí y el sonrió- todos tienen su examen bien tienen aproximadamente cuatro horas pero el que termine antes puede retirarse, pueden comenzar ahora mismo.

Bien Mellark concéntrate esto no es algo del otro mundo veamos _indicar el símbolo de cada elemento y a qué grupo pertenece (metal, no metal o gas noble), _aja este con este este es un metal este un no metal este es recuerda Mellark…. Gas noble… pregunta seis, _Mendeleiev y Meyer clasificaron los elementos químicos según el siguiente criterio_….. ya listo, no estaba tan difícil después de todo. Al terminar mi examen rápidamente fije mi mirada en la mesa donde se encontraba Katniss, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que katniss soltó su lápiz ojeo por ultimas vez su examen y se volteo para mirarme, algunos alumnos habían salido pero aun quedaban seis más en el salón, nos quedamos sentados en nuestros puestos hasta que el ultimo alumno abandono el aula. Yo me levante de primero y Katniss me sigui cuando llegue a su mesa.

Veo que tardo más de lo normal, Mellark y por lo que veo usted también Everdeen, debo esperar algo con respecto a esta agradable coincidencia

Si profesor con respecto a eso- carraspee- quisiera pedirle, bueno nosotros queríamos saber si nos puede permitir volver a ser compañeros- pregunte

Ya son compañeros- comento con una sonrisa algo engreída

Queremos volver a ser compañeros de mesa, equipo- intervino Katniss

Y por qué debería permitirlo- pregunto mirando a Katniss

Porque Mellark y mi persona hacemos un buen equipo, no molestamos en clase y no somos malos alumnos- respondió con el mismo tono que el profesor había usado hace unos segundos con nosotros.

Si se está pidiendo algo Srta Evedeen ese no es el tono de voz que debe emplear, podría tomarse como una ofensa

Yo no lo estoy ofendiendo yo solo

Verá profesor- la interrumpí antes que la cosa se pusiera peor y el Sr. Abernathy manejara la posibilidad de cambiarnos de salón- solo queremos saber si se podría hacer otra vez el cambio, yo cometí un error al pedirle que me cambiara, si no se puede mi compañera y yo podremos soportar las consecuencias.

Podría considerarlo, si ambos salieron bien en el examen, podrían volver a trabajar en equipo- sonrió- pero de una vez les advierto que será la última vez que les haga un favor a los dos, si vuelve a haber problemas en su matrimonio tendrán que resolverlos por su cuenta, no van a volver con el que quieren separarse o juntarse de nuevo- katniss se sonrojo bastante con la mención de la palabra matrimonio, por mi parte me causo bastante gracia que el profesor utilizara esa palabra para identificar la situación, ambos asentimos- bien ahora márchense y busquen algo productivo que hacer.

Nos retiramos del aula y creo que este fue el momento más incomodo ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, si ir juntos al cafetín o separarnos y seguir con la rutina.

Vas a encontrarte con Cato?

Si, desayunaremos y después como siempre ha nuestra siguiente clase.

Mmm! Yo buscare a Rue, quizás ella y Cato estén juntos, quieres que lleguemos juntos al cafetín- pregunto

Por mi no hay problema pero antes de ir al cafetín quisiera hacer o mejor dicho hablar con alguien- ella pareció meditar unos segundos y creo que descifró el mensaje entre líneas

Vas a hablar con Glimmer? ¿ahora?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

Si, de hecho tenia esta conversación planeada desde finales del año pasado, así que si es tiempo de hacerlo, dudo que le agrade pero hay que dar la cara

Entonces ve, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar- sonrió- yo estaré con Rue y mi hermana, nos vemos- se despido con un besito en la comisura de mis labios, comenzó a alejarse, pero está más que claro no podía dejarla irse sin que me regalara uno de esos sonrojos que solo me da a mi

Preciosa- Casi grité ya que estaba a la mitad del pasillo, ella se giro para verme- tu mensaje funciono, gracias por ayudarme a dormir ayer

Katniss PDV

El jueves en la mañana trate de hablar con Gale pero descubrí que no era el momento adecuado, había perdido muchas clases y estaba intentando ponerse al día, además algunos profesores le habían asignado algunas guías para que estudiase, mientras él copiaba yo le ayudaba a resumir el material para el examen y ya que tenía algunas horas libres pues la clase próxima había sido suspendida ya que uno de los salones del ala este había tenido una falla eléctrica que ocasiono que toda esa ala quedase a oscuras y aunque no era lo correcto agradecí que sucediera puesto que tenía un dolor en el vientre que me estaba matando

Cuantas has resumido, Catnip?- pregunto

Esta es la segunda, y creo que será la última me siento muy mal- respondí siendo totalmente sincera

Y todavía me quedan seis, no sé qué hare con tantas hojas- suspiro- quería pasar este fin de semana contigo quizás podríamos ir a la playa o a algún club- lo confieso me choca cada vez que Gale usa ese tono meloso conmigo

No creo poder ir?

Todavía te sigues autoflagelando por lo de Prim?

No- si hubiese podido le pegaba la cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca- voy a estar en mis días, Gale

Ah! Que mal, el periodo debe de dañar muchos planes para las mujeres con su llegada- comento separando la vista de su cuaderno y fijándola en mi

Para las mujeres o para ti?- el me miro sorprendido

No entiendo que dices, estas molesta? Que dije?

Si estoy molesta y que dijiste todo!, todo lo que has dicho desde que llegaste no son más que sandeces Gale, diablos que te pasa

qué bien que tocamos este punto Katniss, sabes que pasa que cada vez que quiero pasar un rato a solas contigo tu siempre sacas que no puedes porque tienes que estar con Prim, que que dirá tu madre si vuelves a llegar tarde, que mañana hay practica, y bla bla bla ahora veo que vas a sacar la carta de tu periodo.

Veo que todo mundo tenía razón cuando decía que eres un total imbécil que la única que lograba soportarte era yo, es triste darse cuenta de eso

Claro que la única que me soporta eres tú sabes por qué? Porque yo soy el único que te conoce realmente, Katniss soy tu único y verdadero amigo

Gale que quiero estudiar- el me miro sorprendido

Ah? De que hablas ¿ahora?

No, que qué quiero estudiar cuando finalice en instituto

No entiendo de qué va esto, pero es derecho lo que quieres estudiar Katniss- creo que asuste un poco a Gale porque la carcajada que tuve fue muy parecida a la de la bruja mala del cuento

Dices que eres el único que me conoces realmente, y no eres capaz siquiera de acertar que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida- me levante de mi asiento tire la guía me acerque y susurre- Artes, mejor y único amigo es Artes. Suerte con tus guias.

….

- Hola Madge, estas muy ocupada?

- ¡Hola! Katniss, ¿Por qué aun no te has cambiado? Ya vamos a comenzar- dijo reparando en que aun llevaba mi uniforme deportivo

- si es que hoy no puedo entra a las piscinas, no estoy en condiciones….

- Ah! Ya ya te entendí! Te sientes bien quieres un permiso para retirarte?

- no igual tengo que esperar a mi hermana, creo que me quedare por aquí sentadita mientras espero que se cumpla el tiempo.

- mmm! Está bien, si quieres podrías ayudarme a tomar los tiempos de las chicas, solo si quieres

- si podría hacerlo, pero tendrías que explicarme- conteste dejando mis cosas al lado de las de Madge

- si mira es muy sencillo en realidad, acá están las hojas evaluativas, como podrás ver cada una tiene los nombres de las chicas, en estos cuadritos que ves aquí anotaras el tiempo en la primer segunda tercera y cuarta ronda, como lo harán de una en una podremos dividir el grupo en dos y así terminaremos más rápido, te parece- asentí- bien creo que por acá tengo un cronometro de repuesto, donde estas… donde te metiste…. Si acá está ten Katniss tienes bolígrafo, mientras esperamos puedes comenzar a dividir las hojas y firmar las que tu realizaras, yo voy a abrir las puertas del área

Sin esperarlo dos veces comencé a dividir las hojas bien serian nueve para mi diez para Madge, ahora comenzar a firmar

Por qué aun no te has cambiado, Katniss

Hoy no estaré en las piscinas Mellark

¿Te sientes mal?- ¡oh dios eres tan bello!

No, solo no puedo- él se acerco y toco mi frente comprobando que le decía la verdad- me siento bien

¡ah! Entonces estas en tus días?- si lo sé es algo normal algo que ocurre todos los meses, pero escuchar hablar a Peeta de mi ciclo menstrual no evito que me sonrojase – por qué te da pena es algo normal- sonrió- vas a ayudar a Madge hoy? Ya te explicó?

Si ya me explico lo que hare, aunque tenga mis dudas con el cronometro creo que estaré bien- sonreí- como te fue el miércoles- el comprendió a que me refería

Bien, aunque no fue agradable pero pudo haber sido mucho peor ¿tu?

Sobre eso quería pedirte un favor

Tu dirás

Hoy hablare con Gale pero no quiero que Prim esté presente.

Y quieres que la acerque a su casa- adivino sonriendo, yo solo asentí.- si puedo hacerlo, no me incomoda

Peeta te recomiendo que estés pendiente de tus chicos de lo contrario se ahogaran- intervino Madge

Bueno señoritas sin más me despido nos vemos- dijo mirando su reloj- dentro de dos horas cincuenta minutos

Bien Katniss lista para comenzar

Si pensaba que ser capitán era sencillo hoy comprobé que estaba totalmente equivocada, aprenderse los nombres, llevar el tiempo, llevar el orden revisar que cumpliesen con el uniforme. Mis piernas agradecieron el momento en el que logre sentarme aunque mi estomago se tenso al darse cuenta que ya era hora de hablar con Gale, guarde los papeles en la carpeta de Madge, me despedí de Peeta el cual me dijo que estaría pendiente de Prim que no me preocupara y me encamine a la salida, apena abri las puertas del gimnasio logre verlo, llevaba una ropa ¿playera? Mmm cierto ayer comenti algo acerca de la playa

-hola- salude

- hola, lo que sea que vayamos a hablar, te pido que nos marchemos a otro lugar, si lo deseas podemos ir a la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa- asentí y no muy segura entre en su vehículo

…..

Y bien que querías decirme?- pregunto con una actitud extraña

No quieres algo de tomar?- ofrecí, la verdad quería suavizar un poco las cosas

Katniss ahorrémonos tiempo quieres y ya que me imagino lo que quieres decirme así que adelante

Mira Gale yo creo que esto no está funcionando, tú has cambiado no se qué paso contigo, pero no me siento cómoda ya estando de novia contigo

Que he cambiado jajaja. Por supuesto que voy a cambiar Katniss mis padres están a mitad del un divorcio está claro que voy a cambiar no todos nuestros problemas se tratan de que ropa ponernos o de si la natación hace nuestros senos más pequeños

Hasta hace unos días me dijiste que ese era problema de ellos no tuyo, es mas estabas pensando en beneficiarte con un auto por lo de su divorcio así que no me trates como una insensible porque no lo soy y menos me alegro de que pasan tus padres.

Discúlpame madre Teresa de Calcuta por querer distraerme, por querer despejar mi cabeza- contraataco haciendo gestos con las manos

Sabes que olvídalo ya sabes lo que quería decirte, no lo hice antes porque quería hacerlo de frente darte la cara tal y como lo hice para aceptarte.

Bueno ya lo hiciste algo más?

No respondí me levante y salí del café, reconozco que me sentía mal pero en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto que quizás ahora las cosas estuviesen mejor. Decidí caminar ya que estaba cerca de mi casa, además me haría bien el recorrido pensar y quizás relajarme un poco. Cuando estaba a dos casas mi hogar mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

_Prim te va a contar algo, hubiese decidido hacerlo yo, pero por favor escucha lo que tiene que decirte, Peeta_

Seguí caminando abrí la puerta de mi casa, esta se encontraba totalmente desolada subí a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas allí, iba a responderle a Peeta y darme una ducha, cuando me adentre a mi habitación la patito me esperaba sentada en la cama, al mirarme se levanto, paso las manos por su cabello

Bese a Peeta, Katniss

...

Hola chicas! Quiero darles las gracias no saben cuánto me alegro al revisar el correo y ver sus mensaje muchisisismas gracias! Espero que este capítulo les guste aunque si les soy sincera no me siento muy conforme! Si no les gusto please díganmelo y si les agrado también pueden decírmelo! Aquí hay libertad de expresión jajajaja saludos noss leemos! La próxima actualización creo que será para el sábado en la nocheee nocheee o domingo en la mañana


	10. En los brazos correctos

Hello chics de verdad muchas agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…

**Katniss PDV**

-Bese a Peeta, Katniss

-Co…co..mo que besaste a Peeta. Primrose?- No dios porque me pasa esto a mí, cuando por fin me digno a fijarme en alguien y a afrontar que esa persona me gusta viene y pasa esto

-bueno ya sabes, un beso Katniss, yo quería hablar contigo de eso- no. Yo no quiero hablar de eso porque yo ya probé esos labios y se las sensaciones que producen

-Yo estoy algo cansada mejor hablemos en otro momento- vete pato lárgate de mi cuarto

-no no me puedo ir porque necesito que me escuches. Y sabes que no me ire hasta que lo hayas hecho- volvió a sentarse en la cama

- está bien, que quieres decirme- deje dándole la espalda para que no notara mi reacción cuando comenzara a hablar

-que sentiste cuando besaste a Gale por primera vez?

-yo sentí…. Yo sentí que que Gale era mi mejor amigo y que nunca podría verlo de otra manera- respondí siendo lo más sincera posible mi hermana no tenia culpa que Mellark fuese un desvergonzado

-te gusto, Katnis? Me refiero al beso no a Gale ok- si comparaba el beso de Gale con el de Peeta la tarde en la oficina fácilmente podría decidir cual beso me gusto y cual no

-No Prim no me gusto, yo no me sentía cómoda con Gale, era como estar fuera de lugar como si algo me faltara, por qué me preguntas todo esto?

- porque me paso lo mismo, bueno nos paso lo mismo a Peeta y a mi hace unos minutos- cuando caí en cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras rápidamente me gire a mirarla

- como? Explícate por favor, no estoy entendiendo

- Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en química con él y que estaban comenzado a tratarse y compartiendo más tiempo del necesario

-el….él muy sinvergüenza tuvo la desfachatez de hablarte de mi mientras te besaba? Que quería que nos peleásemos por el o de verdad otorgarse el titulo de rompe hogares, porque eso

-cálmate Katniss- me interrumpió mi hermana- no es lo que estas pensando, el solo lo hizo besarme claro, porque yo se lo pedí, después hablo de ustedes

-de nosotros?, no entiendo Prim a estas alturas ya no entiendo nada- dije sentándome en la cama con ella

-escúchame, no me interrumpas y de verdad te agradecería que dejaras de llamarlo desvergonzado, imbécil, insolente y demás porque te advierto que te tragaras cada una de tus palabras y yo con mucho gusto te ayudare a hacerlo.

**Peeta PDV**

-Hoy estas raro?

- Raro? Como raro Prim? Que tengo

- no sé, tu sonrisa esta diferente, estas como más fresco que hace unos días

- si puede que esté un poco más contento que hace algunas semanas pero no entiendo el por qué de tu pregunta pequeña

- antes de responder eso, quisiera saber si se puede claro, es por una chica? Se debe a eso- debo admitir que su pregunta me descoloco un poco, es decir, desde cuando a Prim le interesa si estoy feliz por alguna chica, la considero una buena amiga es mas creo que la única de sexo femenino que tengo, pero de allí a que le interese mis relaciones, era un poco extraño.- no ya va espera si esa chica es Glimmer mejor no me cuentes

-No Prim, no es por Glimmer- me reí porque estaba al tanto de las pequeñas grandes diferencias que tenían Prim y Glimmer- pero si se debe a una chica, ahora no se vale que me preguntes otra cosa si no respondes el motivo de las mismas- ella suspiro, paso las manos por sus cabellos y como si se tratase de un llamado evoque las palabras de Katniss _Veras, es complicado aun no estás preparado para escucharlo_ ¡oh! Era esto a esto te referías, aunque ya estábamos un poco cerca de su casa decidí estacionarme, si estaba en lo correcto tendría que hablar con ella, explicarme con mucha delicadeza y no podría hacerlo mientras conduzco

- mmm ok! Promete no reírte o burlarte porque te juro que te cortare en pedacitos- sin querer sonreír al fin había podido encontrar algún parecido con su hermana.- JURALO Mellark

- lo juro- prometi levantando mi mano derecha y acomodándome en el asiento para estar de frente a ella.

- desde hace algunos años para ser especifica desde cuarto año cuando comencé a tratarte, en mi se despertó la idea de que me gustas de que quizás te este viendo con otros ojos y bueno quizás no valga la pena pero desde hace algunas semanas quería decírtelo

- ¡vaya! Prim no me creerías si te digo que me siento súper alagado e impresionado con el que le guste a una chica tan linda como tú, eres una chica demasiado hermosa uff demasiado, tienes unos ojos espectaculares y una hermosa voz, pero desde hace aproximadamente cinco años mis sentimientos amorosos solo le corresponden a una sola chica, que no es Glimmer- agregue rápidamente al ver como torcía los ojos- hace algunas semanas por fin tuve la oportunidad de tratarla y ese es el motivo de mi sonrisa

- ella es del instituto?

-si es del instituto, yo de verdad lo siento, se que estas palabras nunca son un consuelo pero

- si te pudiera pedir una cosa solo una cosa, así de chiquita me la darías?

- sé lo que estas pensando Primrose, yo he jugado bastante a esto, por lo tanto te propondré un traro, hagamos un trueque yo te daré un beso pero a cambio quiero que me digas con total sinceridad lo que sientes después de ese beso, ok- ella solo asintió, y aunque quizás este no fuera el mejor plan era la única manera de saber que tan fuerte eran los sentimientos de Prim hacia mí, sabía que Katniss me odiaría después de esto pero no tenía alguna manera diferente de comprobar mi hipótesis

- está bien, lo juro- respire profundo y di el primer paso, me acerque un poco a ella, al ver que acortaba la distancia existente entre los dos comenzó a acercarse, ok aquí vamos. Uní mis labios con el de Prim, simplemente me quería dedicar a acariciarla no quería profundizar el beso, creo que no habían pasado más de 30 segundos cuando Prim se alejo, debo aclarar que el que se distanciara me relajo un poco y me hizo respirar profundo

-y?- pregunte

-quieres que te sea totalmente sincera?- asentí – no fue lo que esperaba

-ah no, y que esperabas, Prim- quise saber curioso además deseaba que dijera lo que estaba pensando yo en ese momento

-yo he oído hablar a Rue y a mi madre acerca de los besos y las sensaciones que producen, ese susto en el estomago, esas cosas y sinceramente Peeta no sentí nada de eso la verdad me sentía muy muy incómoda- respondió visiblemente apenada-tu?

-igual que tu, sentí como si no fuese lo correcto yo también me sentí bastante incomodo como

- si no estuviese en los brazos correctos- me interrumpió

-cierto en los brazos correcto.-repeti acomodándome nuevamente en el asiento

- la chica, bueno tu chica la has besado?- afirme con la cabeza- como fue con ella?

-fue excelente, inesperado, divino- sonreí- fue como si no quisiera que el tiempo pasara y quisiera tenerla para siempre así conmigo

-Whoo que afortunados! Me alegro que no me hubiese gustado tu beso de lo contrario no tendría ni el más mínimo chance si cuando hablas de ella hasta los ojitos te brillan- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sincera- Peeta dime quien es! Anda quiero saberlo

-no!, aun no quiero que nadie lo sepa, que tal si la ahuyentas

- Mellark dijiste que me consideras una amiga, dimelo anda prometo no hacerle deño alguno, la conozco?

-puede que si la conozca! Quizás la has visto por allí- respondí haciendo como el que buscaba algo en el asiento trasero.

-estas mintiendo, lo sé, te pones nervioso cuando mientes. Eso quiere decir que si la conozco- comenzó a enumerar una a una sus compañeras de clases, a algunas las conocía a otras ni sabía que existían así que solo negaba con la cabeza.- eso deja a Rue- me reí y negué nuevamente con la cabeza- mi hermana no puede ser ella sale con Gale y ustedes no se pueden ni ver en pintura- juro que trate de evitar apartar la mirada de ella darle alguna señal que era Katniss pero la sola mención de su nombre me ponía algo ansioso- Es Ella ¡ahhh! ¡oh Dios! ¡DIOS! No lo puedo creer, con razón no se soportaban, claro ya entiendo la frase no puede ser más clara del odio al amor solo hay un paso, como no me dijo nada por qué?

-no lo sé Prim de hecho desde que nos besamos, no he podido hablar más con ella referente a eso, esos son temas que solo le pertenecen a Katniss y no puedo interferir en eso además ya se está haciendo tarde y si nos retrasamos mas perderé lo puntos que he ganado con ella- respondí mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo

-espera espera, un momento- dijo hablando de pronto- si mi hermana y tu andan de besos, que pasa con Glimmer y Gale?- ya entendía porque decían que Prim era más perspicaz que su hermana

- yo hace algunos días hable con Glimmer y creo que hoy Katniss lo iba a hacer con Gale

- No me alegro, eso no estaría bien, pero en el fondo sabia que Gale no merecía a mi hermana y esta más que obvio que Glimmer no era la chica para ti.

- No era la chica para mí! ¿y cómo lo sabes doctora corazón?-pregunte al borde de la risa

-pues porque eres… como decirlo…. Demasiado inocente y ella demasiado….. Buscona- comencé a reírme por el termino que usó Prim para describir a Glimmer- espera yo quiero, no ya va yo tengo que saber que dijo Glimmer cuando terminaron

-No te lo diré son cosas entre Glimmer y mi persona- respondí nunca he sido el tipo de hombre que le gusta hablar de sus relaciones con terceros

-no pido que me cuentes todo solo algunos detalles, puedes decírmelo por las buenas o por las malas, digamos que a mi hermana no le gustara la idea de que su pretendiente haya besado a su hermanita- lo he dicho esta niña es un genio- sabe que es por una chica que la dejas? Sabe de Katniss?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo malvada en sus labios

- por las malas ¡eh! Gracias a dios somos amigos y no enemigos Prim, ella supone que es por alguna chica, aunque yo nunca mencione a alguna, y digamos me advirtió que la chica que se haya entrometido en su camino se la vera con ella, ya sabes esas cosas que dice Glimmer cuando se enoja

-Pues que no se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi hermana porque la dejo calva, y con todos esos cabellos rubios hare un adorno para mi casa. La advertencia también va para ti Mellark si algún día llegas a lastimarla y te juro se será el ultimo día que tú y tu amigo estén juntos- Gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado a su casa había momentos en los que las dos Everdeen daban miedo- y es enserio.

-no pretendo hacerle daño a tu hermana Prim es lo último que deseo, crees que Katniss tarde mucho me gustaría hablar con ella, ya sabes de nuestro…. No beso

- no no creo que este en casa de lo contrario me hubiese escrito y no te preocupes me espera una larga charla con mi hermana, si me lo permites quisiera ser yo quien se lo diga.

- estás segura pequeña?, yo no tengo inconveniente alguno en- negó con la cabeza- está bien, resuelvan sus diferencias, el lunes si quiere verme hablare con ella.

-y si no quiere hacerlo?

-igual encontrare la manera que lo haga Prim

**Katniss PDV**

-Y no has vuelto a hablar con él?- Pregunto Rue después de haber escuchado todo el relato de lo que fue mi día viernes

-No, digo él le dijo a Prim que me buscaría el viernes, pero ni lo he visto además ni su carro esta allí afuera Rue, estuve pendiente de mi celular pero nada!, yo creo que a lo mejor se arrepintió amiga.

-Katniss, escúchame bien muchas veces los chicos esperan por así decirlo reacciones en sus chicas, por lo que me cuentas Peeta ya te dijo que tu le mueves el piso por otra parte tu solo le dijiste que te diera un tiempo y Bla bla bla quizás el solo espera que le des luz verde para seguir no crees? Además muchas veces quien quiere besar busca la boca Katniss- en realidad no me ayudaba el que en la misma conversación estuviesen incluidas dos palabras Peeta y besar, la verdad no estaba nada bien- ah respondiendo a tu pregunta no creo que haya dado un paso atrás porque si te das cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra ricitos de oro hoy es el estado que dice ¨no sabes lo que te pierdes, Mellark¨

-Como lo sabes Rue, esta igual que siempre- la aludida solo bufo acercándose un poco más a mi

-Fácil Katniss, mira su uniforme, no es casualidad que la camisa de Glimmer se haya encogido un poco más de lo normal, que su falda este un poco bastante más arriba del muslo y tampoco es casualidad que su bronceado este un poco más fuerte de lo normal- contesto con una sonrisa

-como sabes todo eso, yo la veo igual de… de resbalosa que siempre Ru.

- tranquila amiga cuando comienzas a salir con chicos, esos conocimientos vienen por si solos, ahora si me disculpas saltare esta clase porque tengo una larga charla con Cato, nos vemos en el cafetín?

-¿Larga charla?- ella confirmo mi pregunta con una sonrisa picara- Rue por dios! Si los pillan los van a suspender y les dirán a sus padres, quieres que tu mama se entere que andas haciendo…. Haciendo…. Bueno ya sabes qué tipo de cosas haces!

-nadie se va a dar cuenta porque solo vamos a C H A R L A R! además cuando en algún momento te pase a ti, te daras cuenta de lo divertido y estimulante que puede llegar a ser, Katniss ahora si me disculpas me espera una reunión muy importante.

A la hora de haberse ido Rue, después que la profesora pasara asistencia y daba por comenzada la clase mi mente solo podía plantearse los escenarios posibles para tener el tipo de charlas a las que Rue se refería me encontré pensando en la área de piscinas, el gimnasio principal, los salones de reunión, alguno que otro laboratorio pero encontré sumamente entretenido el salón de química, no pude evitar imaginarme como seria estar con Mellark en esa situación, el todo sudadito con esa espalda solo para mí y yo queriendo probar todo lo que me diese, de pronto una risita tonta se escapo de mis labios al imaginarme al señor Abernathy sentado en la misma mesa que Peeta y yo empleásemos minutos antes.

-señorita Everdeen le agradecería que dejase la nube en la que se encuentre y vuelva a mi clase- después de ese momento comprendí que era mejor comenzar a prestar atención a lo que decía la señora Torres, antes que mis oscuros pensamientos para con Mellark me dejasen al descubierto

Cuando el timbre dio por terminada la clase muy lentamente recogí mis cosas no tenia apuro alguno, pues sabía que Rue no aparecería por el cafetín además no quería encontrarme con Gale fue suficiente con que esta mañana me ignorase a Rue y a mí de manera olímpica al solo saludar a mi hermana, con parsimonia salí del salón, decidí ir al baño más cercano ya que quería revisar mi aspecto, estaba por llegar cuando una mano aterrizo en mi boca sellándola y otra mano se engancho a mi cadera empujándome hacia un cubículo que desconosco, como un reflejo lleve mis manos hacia las de mi supuesto agresor y comencé a tirar de ellas exigiendo mi liberación, la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba se cerró automáticamente cuando ya me encontraba por completo en el cubículo, tire un poco más fuerte, creo que he logrado lastimar a mi atacante porque me soltó un poco

-¡ouch! Preciosa me rasguñaste

- ¿Peeta? Pero tú eres idiota o qué? Casi me matas del susto- comente llevándome una mano al pecho

- ¡por dios!, katniss con esa actuación cualquiera fácilmente creería que te está persiguiendo la policía o que mataste a alguien- dijo revisando su mano y fijando esa hermoso mar azulado en mi

- aun no he cometido un asesinato, pero tengo uno en mente Mellark- comente sarcástica cruzándome de brazos

- ¡no me digas! Cuéntame quien será tu nueva víctima Hannibal Lecter- dijo sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a mí, mientras yo lanzaba una sonora carcajada por el apodo por el que se había referido a mi

-mmm podría ser un chico rubio, de ojos claros, creo creo que es nadador, no es muy alto aunque sí bastante fuerte, lo conoces?- el negó con la cabeza, ya estaba tan cerquita que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el riquísimo olor de su perfume

- ¿y cuál es tu plan?- pregunto eliminado cualquier distancia existente entre nosotros posando su mano izquierda en la pared. Si Mellark quería dársela de coqueto y creer que con eso me intimidaría le daría un poco de su propia medicina.

-bueno, primero quiero capturarlo- pase mi dedo índice por el largo de su brazo él dejo de mirar mis ojos para posar su mirada en mi mano- después deseo hacerlo sufrir con alguna especie de tortura- mi dedo siguió el recorrido hacia su cuello, solo que esta vez se había unido también el dedo medio, Peeta respondió levantando un poco más el cuello y entrecerrando los ojos-y por ultimo….-me quede callada acercándome lo suficiente para que mis labios se rozaran un poquito con los de él, me sorprendí a mí misma, porque no sabía que yo podía tener este tipo de actitud frente a un hombre, no obstante no preste atención a ese sentimiento de sorpresa o cobardía.-quieres saber que hare después, Mellark- el asintió, le di un pequeño besito y volví a alejarme- después le daré la paliza del año por haberme traído a lo que creo es unos de los almacenes de limpieza y besado a mi hermana- respondí alejándolo y cruzándome de brazos. El abrió mucho los ojos y me miro como si fuese la peor persona del mundo. Katniss 1 Mellark 0 ¡Ja!

-Eres malvada- respondió- no será ahora pero puedes estar segura me vengaré, preciosa ¿puedo acercarme sin que hayan amenazas de muerte?- con una sonrisa le señale que era libre de acercarse- quise ser yo el que te notificara lo de Prim, de hecho pensaba esperarte para comentártelo, pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera que quería hablar contigo, te aseguro que no significo nada, ni para ella ni para mí y por lo del almacén de limpieza, lo lamento pero no había ningún otro escondite cerca de tu salón, ¿estás muy molesta por lo de Primrose?- pregunto mientras me observaba directamente a los ojos

-no, la verdad no. ¿Pero Peeta besarla fue lo único que se te ocurrió? ¿y si ella hubiese sentido algo? ¿O si te hubiese gustado besarla?- el sonrió y me dejo un besito en la frente

-no, por mi parte no hubiese pasado nada estoy más que seguro de eso, solo una chica a logrado dejarme lelo después de un beso-respondió besándome en la mejilla- y si preciosa era la única manera de saber que tan grande era lo que Prim podría llegar a sentir por mi- dijo dándome otro inocente besito en la mejilla contraria. Ahora fui yo la que lo miro directamente a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de no sé…. mentira

-Fue verdad lo que le dijiste de Glimmer- pregunte acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos su rostro. El tomo mi mano y la alejo lentamente

- por favor preciosa no hagas eso porque te aseguro que dejaré de responderte y si Glimmer en estos momentos anda un poco alerta de con quién ando hablo y esas cosas, nada de qué preocuparse

-o sea que en estos momentos, se puede decir que Glimmer me anda buscando para literalmente matarme

-no, no se lo permitiría- dijo dándome un besito en la nariz- no dejaría que tocara uno solo de tus cabellos- respondió uniendo por fin sus labios a los míos

A diferencia del lunes pasado esta vez los labios de Peeta se sentían mas cómodos, quizás la semana pasada solo pensaba en como quería que lo besara y si lo estaba haciendo bien, se sentían tan cómodos con su textura suave y aterciopelada que me provocaba morderlos una y otra y otra vez. Abrí mis labios para ajustarme con mayor precisión a la apremiante presión de los de Peeta y para dejar pasar su conocida lengua caliente. Mis brazos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros a la vez que una de las suyas queda prendada en mi cadera y la otra se iba hacia la pared. Peeta me apretó entre su cuerpo y la pared acto que involuntariamente me incitó a rozar un poco mi cadera a la suya un grave gruñido salió de su garganta al tiempo que hacia un poco más profundo si se podía el beso una de mis manos cayo de su cuello y apretó su brazo, sentí que su lengua salía otra vez para comenzar a jugar con mi labio de nuevo pero no quería que lo hiciera así que succioné con delicadeza para retenerlo dentro de mi boca, mi mano se soltó de su brazo y se sujeto de su muñeca, el hamaqueo un poco su mano y lo solté, quizás ese toque lo incomodaba pero me encontré con que al momento que le soltaba el traía nuevamente mi mano para entrelazar sus dedos entre los míos.

Peeta comenzó a alejarse lentamente, tan lento que parecía estar en cámara lenta

-Vas a matarme, Katniss- respondió jadeante inclinando la cabeza para acariciarme la oreja con la nariz. No respondí no quería ni tenía fuerzas para hacerlo- quizás la pregunta no venga al caso pero desayunaste ya?- no lo pude evitar y comencé a reirme, el se extrañó un poco por mi actitud y me miro- que que paso?

- nada, es que eres la primera persona que me besa de esa manera y me pregunta si ya comí- respondí percatándome de que aun su mano seguía unida a la mia- no he comido porque no tengo hambre y no quiero ir al cafetín

- porque no quieres ir al cafetín, preciosa?- pregunto desde el hueco de mi cuello, el segui allí acariciándome con un toque casi imperceptible

- porque Rue no estará, Prim estará con sus amigas de cuarto y no quiero sentarme con Gale-como si le hubiesen ordenado que se detuviese, Mellark interrumpió las caricias que me propinaba, para verme a los ojos

-lograron hablar el viernes?- pregunto curioso

-si, pero digamos que ya no somos tan amigos como antes, el no se lo tomo nada bien

-te ofendió?-no respondí- lo hizo Katniss?

-no para nada solo que, desde hace unos días el estaba muy cambiado y bueno eso no ayudo en nuestra conversación

-si quieres puedo sentarme contigo- estuve a punto de decirle que si que se sentara conmigo y que me siguiera besando y me regalara millones de caricias, pero no sería lo correcto

-no- le di un corto beso- no estaría bien, además quiero llegar a la graduación, no hace falta que ponga a Glimmer en alerta para que mañana llegue con una bazuca y atente contra mi persona- el sonrió- tu que harás?

-quisiera tener mi carro para dormir un rato antes de bajar al gimnasio, pero como no lo tengo tendré que bajar ahora mismo cambiarme y pasar allí el rato

-no tienes tu carro? Que paso?

-no, no lo tengo pero todo está bien solo está en el taller para cambio de aceite y esas cosas, además- dijo mirando su reloj- creo que dentro de diez minutos comienza tu próxima clase será mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora que los pasillos están más solitarios

Peeta de separo un poco de mi dándome espacio para arreglarme y tomar nuevamente mi bolso que había caído al suelo con tanto movimiento, me explico que primero saldría yo y que bajaría por la escalera derecha y después bajaría el siguiendo la misma ruta que yo para cerciorarse que nadie no hubiese visto, dejar el cuarto fue bastante cómico porque cada vez que decía sal ahora el me daba un besito que finalizaba conmigo de espaldas a la puerta y mis brazos en su cuello, cuando por fin logramos decidirnos abrió la puerta y salí rezando que nadie me viera, recordando las palabras de Rue ¨ _además cuando en algún momento te pase a ti, te darás cuenta de lo divertido y estimulante que puede llegar a ser_ ¨ con ese pensamiento en mi mente y una gran sonrisa en mis labios me dirigí a mi próxima clase.

…..

Hello! Espero que les haya gustado el cap! No fue nada del otro mundo pero deja bien claro que nuestro dúo lo menos que hace es estudiar jajaja! Saludos chics pórtense bien nos leemos, mil gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes no saben cuan contenta me ponen jajaja xoxo chaito hasta la próxima!

PD: Felizzz cumpleee Ironia Bells 15 espero que la pases super rico!


	11. Yo solo quiero

Hello chics MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

….

**Katniss PDV**

**-**no mejor usemos el tubo de microcentrífuga, ese nos permitirá ver mejor el proceso-dijo por enésima vez tratando de convencerme

- no, podemos emplear el tubo de ensayo B- dije sosteniendo el tubo en mi mano

-para que vamos a utilizar el tubo de ensayo?- pegunto algo engreído y cruzándose de brazos- primero no necesitamos calentar nada, solo necesitamos ver la reacción, preciosa no seas tan terca hazme caso necesitamos la microcentrífuga- contraataco sosteniendo el instrumento en sus manos y sonriéndome

-quita esa sonrisa engreída de tus labios Mellark, no has ganado aun- respondí enfocando mi mirada en mi libro para revisar el siguiente paso

-Cuéntenme equipo número tres, que materiales emplearan para esta práctica y las sustancias que desean usar, para demostrar el procedimiento- era mi imaginación o este hombre tenía el poder de aparecer cuando menos se le necesitaba

-nosotros utilizaremos…..

- el tubo de microcentrífuga para ver el proceso de separación de cada sustancia profesor y las sustancias que emplearemos son las del grupo dos de la guía- me interrumpió Peeta a las vez que el profesor Abernathy tomaba nota de las indicaciones que le dio Mellark hace unos segundos, genial sacaríamos cero por el arrogante de mi compañero

-Excelente elección Everdeen y Mellark, me encantaría pasar la practica con ustedes pero como verán, tengo que seguir en mi recorrido, suerte!- Suerte? Estaba mal…. Como le va a dar la razón estos…. Estos instrumentos rara vez son empleados, siempre empleamos los elementos más sencillos, me caen mal los detesto…. A los dos… son unos

-lamento interrumpirte, pero era la única manera que me hicieras caso- se disculpo Mellark inclinándose un poco hacia mi dirección

-¡oh cállate! Mellark está más que claro que tú tienes una especie…..especie de conexión, es como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, mientras que a mí me odia a ti te ama me extraña que no diga que te considera un hijo- Peeta comenzó a reírse violentamente este hecho solo hizo que mi enojo aumentara

-¿hijo? ¿Conexión? Estas totalmente equivocada, puede que le caiga bien si no lo niego pero como tú dices está más que claro que chocan tanto porque ustedes dos tienen un carácter parecido por así decirlo-Mellark tomo mi cuaderno y comenzó a revisar mis notas de hoy- me gusta tu letra, es linda- deje los instrumentos en la mesa y me acerque a donde estaba me ubique frente a la mesa con la mitad de mi cuerpo tapado por el suyo, el movió un poquito su cabeza, así que su barbilla estaba en contacto con mi cabello

-Disculpe Sr Abernathy….La profe….sora Gutiérrez le envía la lista de asistencia a la reunión- como si el mínimo roce con Peeta me diera corriente me separe de él, el me miro extrañado un momento, para luego mirar hacia la entrada del salón. Gale se encontraba allí parado a simple vista se podía observar que estaba tenso y miraba hacia donde nos encontrábamos alternando la vista entre Mellark y mi persona. El profesor se acerco a él intercambiaron algunas palabras cuando el señor Abernathy se giro para retomar su evolución Gale me miro nuevamente y… sonrió. El se estaba riendo pero ¿por qué? No había razón alguna para que Gale se riera de mi extraño cambio hacia Peeta.

- de todas las personas que pensé podrían darse cuenta o simplemente venir a este salón debo reconocer que Hawthorne no estaba en la lista, ¿estás bien?- pregunto aun manteniendo la distancia que había establecido entre los dos.

-si- mentí- ahora sigamos con la práctica, si seguimos hablando no terminaremos.

Después de ese gran incidente Peeta y yo nos dedicamos a realizar la práctica, sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía sacar a Gale de mi cabeza y mucho menos su sonrisa, o sea lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que Gale no es el tipo de chico que se queda de brazos cruzados cuando algo le incomoda o simplemente no le gusta, como ejemplo puedo tomar sus reacciones para con Peeta, desde pequeños los dos siempre han sido como perros y gatos, algunas veces Mellark optaba por ignorarlo seguir adelante pero Gale seguía echándole leña al fuego hasta que Peeta se obstinaba y terminaban discutiendo.

Mal presentimiento este susto en el estomago solo puede ser eso, porque la presencia de Mellark hace días que dejo de causarme este temor, solo tenía miedo por lo que Gale podría hacer con lo que acaba de ver hace algunos minutos en el salón de química.

**Peeta PDV**

-y ahora que harás, porque está más que claro que Gale no se va a quedar con esa Peeta

-no lo sé Rue, no tengo ni idea además que tan grave puede ser no nos vio besándonos o abrazándonos, solo estábamos hablando- respondí algo exasperado tanto por mi conversación con Rue como por el esfuerzo que hacía en la escaladora.

-juguemos a la inversa, si hubieses sido tu el que entro a ese salón y vio a Katniss risa y risa con Gale que hubieses pensado?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos

- me hubiese enojado claro está.-hice una pausa pensando mis palabras e imaginándome en esa situación- pero por dios Rue! es su mejor amiga no es como si ahora estuviese pensando bombardear el instituto en este momento, por otra parte no le tengo miedo, que venga y me muestre lo mejor que tiene, ya estoy acostumbrado a las peleas con Hawthorne

-si es su mejor amiga- dijo Rue bajándose de la máquina para detenerse enfrente a mí- también salió con ella hace casi un mes por si lo olvidas, Gale no se va a quedar quieto sabiendo que Peeta Mellark le quito…. No ya va mejor, le abrió los ojos a Katniss. Y si algo que te recomiendo es que estés atento, no que andes de bravucón como Gale gritando por los pasillos! Ven Gale enfréntame, muéstrame lo mejor que tienes, porque esto es Sparta- dijo imitando mi voz, cosa que nos hizo sonreír a los dos-solo se mas inteligente Peeta dale donde más le duele sin que él se dé cuenta que lo estás haciendo. Ahora allí viene Katniss te agradecería que cambiaras esa cara de atónito por mis palabras y colocases esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta a mi amiga

-y ustedes qué? Van a quedarse allí todo el día- dijo katniss parándose al lado de Rue- Cato y yo ya queríamos irnos, ya hicimos las maquinas de hoy y la verdad estamos muy cansados

-Yo ire a ver como esta mi aspirante a novio- dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo sin que Katniss la viera- quizás quiera invitarme a salir, llevamos prácticamente dos meses y aun no me invita a ningún lado- se despidió con un saludo de muñeca y se marcho por el mismo camino por el que había llegado Katniss

-y tu vas a quedarte allí?- pegunto cruzándose de brazos

-me faltan- respondí mirando el reloj de la maquina- cinco minutos ¿Por qué quieres invitarme a hacer algo mejor?-sonreí. Katniss no respondió pero se sonrojo violentamente al entender el doble sentido de mis palabras. Puede que esta actitud descarada no sea mi favorita pero confieso que me encanta hacerla sonrojarse

-¿dos meses?-pregunto, creo que entendió la incógnita que se dibujaba en mi rostro porque siguió hablando- Rue y Cato ya llevan dos meses, si ellos tienen ese tiempo nosotros llevamos?… no olvídalo, mejor te espero en las duchas si?- volvi a sonreírle insinuantemente. Ella respondió abriendo violentamente sus ojos- no bueno…. En las duchas…no..Si.. Bueno no dentro de las duchas- respiro- te espero en la salida del gimnasio te parece?

- un mes y tres semanas- ella me miro no entendiendo el significado de mis palabras- la respuesta a tu pregunta, llevamos un mes y tres semanas diría saliendo pero en vista que aun no aceptas salir conmigo seria un mes y tres semanas no saliendo conmigo. Ya cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno, listo señorita Everdeen soy todo suyo- tome mi toalla me limpie el exceso de sudor de mi frente y me baje de la maquina

-sabes que no lo hago no porque no quiera es solo…es… no puedo- respondió llamando mi atención con sus palabras

-¿no entiendo? Trato de hacerlo pero te juro que no puedo. Para hablar contigo prácticamente tengo que esperar que todo el pasillo se desocupe, si quiero darte un pequeño beso casi que tengo que buscar el lugar más recóndito y desolado del instituto, cuando quiero tomar tu mano aunque sea para regalarte un pequeño roce tengo que guardar la mía en el bolsillo para que no me delate, estoy comenzando a pensar que solo te atraigo cuando la puerta de algunos de los almacenes se cierra o cuando no hay nadie que pueda decir que a Katniss Everdeen le gusta Peeta Mellark- comencé mi marcha hacia la salida del ¨desolado Gimnasio¨ sentí que troto un poco hasta que me alcanzo y se detuvo delante de mi

-sabes que no es por eso, y me duele que lo digas… cuando te dije que me gustabas fui totalmente sincera y no sabes cuánto me costó hacerlo- ella respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse a sí misma- crees….. cress que a mí me encanta verte hablando con esas niñas que no son más que unas arrabaleras, que te buscan por el simple hecho de saber que estas ¨soltero¨ o no mejor hablemos de los viernes mis días preferidos, cuando todas mis ¨compañeras¨ exhiben su anatomía perfecta frente al chico…. Al chico que me trae de los hilos- respondió con los ojos un poco rojos y ¿aguados?- pero según tu el único que ¨sufre ¨ por no poder besarme o tomarme de la mano cuando quiere eres tú no Mellark? Porque según tu yo soy una piedra que no siente nada, una insensible – se justifico hipando, imbécil lo he dicho eres un total imbécil Mellark

- no, preciosa nunca te he considerado como una insensible, jamás, es solo que me molesta que aun estemos en esta etapa, lamento lo que dije- respondí tratando de tomarle la mano, ella me respondió dando un paso hacia atrás e inconscientemente mirando a su alrededor, este fue el detonante que termino por destruir la poquita paciencia que quedaba en mi. La mire, apreté mi mano en un puño, suspire, seguí mi camino pasando de largo a su lado tomando mi bolso y saliendo del gimnasio

Mientras me dirigía a las duchas el sonar de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos

_El mensaje entre líneas era que la invitaras a salir Mellark, no que la invitases a llorar, Rue_

Genial ahora yo soy el malvado del cuento. _El mensaje entre líneas era que ella me aceptara no que me rechazara como si un ex convicto la estuviese invitando a salir, Peeta_.

No quería saber nada de más nadie así que sencillamente apague mi celular y me encamine a darme una larga ducha. Comencé sacar mis artículos de higiene y mi toalla, después empecé a desvestirme, una vez listo con la toalla en la cintura me dirigí hacia la ducha, preferí hacerlo con agua helada así mis músculos no sentirían tanto el ejercicio y me relajaría más rápido.

Si pensé que el agua me ayudaría no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, como si hubiesen activado mi modo automático comencé a vestirme, creo que no me cansaba de repetir una y otra y otra la discusión que tuve hace algunos minutos con Katniss, porque en el fondo la entendía pero también quería que ella me entendiera a mí, tampoco me ayudaba el mensaje de Rue, ¡estaba llorando! Y lo peor es que yo quería estar allí, no para verla llorar, sino para consolarla hablarla reconfortarla pero si intentaba acercarme a ella tendría la misma reacción que hace algunos minutos, así que de que serviría.

-Problemas en el paraíso, Mellark- dijo mientras me acomodaba mi pantalón

-estas son las duchas de hombres, Glimmer, creo que te perdiste- respondi sin distraerme, ahora acomodaba mi cinturón.

-no no me perdi, afortunadamente, siempre estoy en el momento y en el lugar indicado- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-yo que tu comenzaría a reconsiderar esa hipótesis, Glim tiene ciertos puntos que no son ciertos- declare mirándola a la cara, si Glimmer quería batalla la tendría. Ella solo se limito a sonreír

-dime, Peeta ya te cansaste de jugar con la mosca muerta?

-si, uff hace rato que lo hice Glim, por eso tu y yo ya no andamos no?-comente adquiriendo la misma posición que ella

-veo que Everdeen está haciendo lo que quiere contigo, no has pensado que quizás ella te este usando para darle celitos a su amorcito, Peeta- enfócate, enfócate tú conoces a Glimmer y sabes cuáles son sus tácticas así que no caigas en esto

-no! Katniss no es el tipo de chica que hace esas cosas, además creo que no seas la indicada para dar ese tipo de testimonios Glim, porque tu si puedes caer en ese grupo

-¡cuidado con lo que dices, corazón!- indico estando ya a solo un paso de mi

-¿Por qué sino qué?- esta vez el que se acerco fui yo

-bueno muchas cosas podrían pasar mi cari! Sabes a mi papa no le gusta verme triste, el haría lo que fuera por mi- dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cabello- sabes que me haría feliz pulgui? Quizás mmm no se algunas amonestaciones, citaciones, regaños por incumplimiento de uniforme y quien quita hasta una carta que prohíba la invitación de cierta personita al baile y al acto de graduación- contraataco acariciando mi cara

-sabes lo que me haría feliz a mi Glimmer- respondí apartando bruscamente su mano de mi rostro y apretándola con la mía- decirle a tu papito que la cuchitura que tiene por hija está envuelta en-hice como si lo pensara- negocios poco productivos para su desarrollo académico y además de eso esa hermosa cosita que tiene por hija tiene la costumbre de volverse algo loca en las fiesta y comienza a consumir sustancias ¿ilícitas?

-estas mintiendo, mi padre no te creería esa barbaridad- a estas alturas ya Glimmer tiraba de su mano para que la soltara

-si miento por qué estas tan nerviosa, amorcito. Te lo advierto Glimmer no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Le tocas un cabello a Katniss así sea porque se le cayó y el viento lo llevo hasta ti, y te juro que te las veras conmigo- la solté y me dispuse a terminar de vestirme

-no hare nada, no porque te tenga miedo Mellark te aseguro que es al contrario, sé que cuando te aburras de ella vendrás otra vez a mí. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus canitas al aire y está más que claro que Everdeen a mi lado no es nadie lo que quiere decir que no es competencia para mí- se acerco y me sujeto de la barbilla- disfrútalo mi vi -finalizo dejándome un roce de labio y saliendo por la puerta trasera de las duchas.

Ya había pasado un dos, dos días desde que Katniss y yo nos peleamos dos días desde mi intercambio palabras con Glimmer y dos días y medio desde que Katniss me evitaba a toda costa. Hice el intento por supuesto que si la busque hasta trate de robarle un beso a escondidas pero la única respuesta que recibí fue un déjame sola o una gran mordida en mi labio inferior advirtiéndome que si lo volvía a intentar sería peor. Afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de Prim ya que ella opinaba que había momentos en los que su hermana actuaba un poco melodramática, pero que ya se le pasaría. Lo que me incomodaba era saber que ahora MI mejor amigo que quede bien claro MI mejor amigo me reprochaba el hecho de haber dejado a Katniss sola en el gimnasio y digo que me incomodaba porque él nunca fue muy…..mmm como decirlo…. No fue un gran fan de Katniss y ahora andaban para arriba y para abajo juntos ¡hasta comían juntos! El, Rue y Katniss (por suerte Prim se apiado de mi) y cada vez que pasaba por mesa me veían con si tuviese lepra o alguna enfermedad que amerite evitar cualquier contacto con el infectado.

Tuve esperanzas que la situación se solventara el día que nos reunimos en la biblioteca para comenzar el ensayo de química, pero no Katniss solo se limito a hablar de la tarea y nada más cuando se acabo su tiempo, ya que su padre la vino a buscar ella se despidió con un simple y seco _hasta luego_. Así que aquí me encuentro de camino al área de piscinas respirando profundo porque sé que el ver a Katniss hoy en traje de baño no me hará ningún bien

-veo que, lo de la ley del hielo cala profundo en ti

-Hola Madge, tu no me miraras como si fuese una escoria de la sociedad- pregunte sarcástico

-no! Pero si quieres puedo hacerlo- dijo sonriendo y arrancándome una a mí

- no por favor! Ya no aguanto más esto. De hecho venia pensando en cómo aguantare la práctica de hoy. Va a ser duro compañera

-quizás puedas estar de espaldas a nuestra piscina o- en ese momento Madge llevo una mano a la mesa para apoyarse en ella y apretó la otra pude ver la mueca de dolor que se dibujo en su rostro

- Madge, Madge estas bien?- me acerque rápidamente a ella por si sus piernas fallaban, después de unos segundos ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos- estas bien? Que dijo el médico esta vez?

…

Hello! Como están? Que les pareció el cap de hoy? (Quiero leer sus opiniones) sinceramente espero no me maten o no me odien porque eso me pondrá muy triste . GRACIAS por sus comentarios (me encantaron todos sin excepción) y muchas gracias para los que siguen esta historia saluditossss xoxo se cuidan nos leemoss pronto…..


	12. Lo que tu quieras

Hola! Muchachonas y muchachones! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que lo que hago sea de su agradooo muchas muchas gracias! Bueno no digo más allí les va! Disfrútenlo

…..

**Katniss PDV**

Contesta….. Vamos…..contesta

-Alo! Si bueno

-Hola Sra Hazelle esta Gale?

-mmm hola Katniss, Gale está ocupado en este momento quieres que le deje algún mensaje de tu parte- si que no sea un imbécil pensé

- no está bien! Gracias

Bien esta era la cuarta vez en la semana que trataba de hablar con Gale sin tener éxito alguno, había intentado acercarme en el instituto, hablarle en el gimnasio, pero nada el solo se quedaba allí sin escucharme o se iba en la dirección contraria, cuando intentaba llamarlo su mama siempre me decía que estaba ocupado o que estaba durmiendo esta situación ya me estaba exasperando, sabía que Gale podía ser un poco intransigente pero no me imaginaba que lo fuera tanto. Deje el teléfono donde siempre y me dirigí al comedor pues ya era la hora de cenar.

-y mama no vendrá a cenar?- pregunte extrañada

-no sé dónde está tu madre la verdad- respondió mi padre sin apartar la vista de la carpeta que leía

-ella se sentía mal, decidió acostarse, fui a llamarle pero estaba dormida asi que la deje descansar- respondió Prim que se ubicaba a mi lado

No siempre fue así antes había momentos es lo que se podía decir que esta era una familia feliz, momentos en los que podía jugar con mi padre, en lo que él se olvidaba de su trabajo y nos contaba cosas de su juventud travesuras, anécdotas, acontecimientos, personalmente prefería las historias de mi padre pues las de mi madre siempre eran narradas con un decadente entusiasmo, como si su juventud siempre hubiese sido aburrida, de hecho cuando hablaba de su romance con mi padre rara vez mencionaba que lo amaba. La cena paso volando y aunque mi padre ya se había retirado mi hermana y yo aun seguíamos en la mesa, yo recordando los buenos momentos y Pirm jugando con sus guisantes

-tengo una duda?- pregunto de pronto

-dime que está pasando por esa cabecita pato

-es sobre Gale, Peeta y tú- me miro preguntándome si podía seguir, yo solo asentí- Por qué si me dijiste que te sientes tan cómoda y tranquila con Peeta sigues poniendo a Gale por encima de él.

-Peeta te pidió que me preguntaras esto?-ella negó la observe un momento- Gale es mi amigo Prim nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón, hemos crecido juntos, no puedo pretender que de una noche a la mañana me olvide de él, con respecto a Peeta ya sabes lo que siento por el Prim y si él me da la tranquilidad que quiero pero no puedo estar bien estando al tanto que le hago daño a Gale.

-entonces nada de nada con Peeta hasta que Gale te hable- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-no he dicho que vaya a evitar a Peeta o que me vaya a olvidar de él, patito solo quiero estar bien con los dos ¿me entiendes?

-si hermana pero lamentablemente no tenemos siempre lo que queremos, así que buena suerte con eso- así sin más se retiro, ella solo se levanto de la mesa dejo su plato en el lavavajillas. Termine de recoger la mesa ordene un poco la cocina y me fui a dormir, ya mañana seria sábado y tendría otra oportunidad para contactar a Gale

-Hola señora Hazelle- dije al momento que la mama de Gale me abría la puerta de su casa- esta Gale

-Hola Katniss, el está aquí, pero ….

-no quiere verme ¿cierto?

- la verdad no se qué paso entre ustedes, se que debe ser algo grave por tus llamadas, pero el

-no quiere ni verme si lo pillo- respondí algo enojada

- o quizás puedes entrar y no sé decirle que nunca me viste ya que ando de salida- me indico dejando espacio para que pudiera entrar en su casa- buena suerte Katniss.- asentí y me adentre a la casa, comencé el recorrido que conocía de memoria, toque la puerta de la habitación de Gale

-Pasa mama-

-Hola- dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta, el se quedo callado aunque me estaba viendo- puedo?

- ya estás aquí no?- contesto fijando nuevamente la mirada en el televisor

-Te he dejado millones de mensajes, miles de llamadas, no respondiste ninguna

-si lo sé, estaba ocupado

-haciendo qué?

-ahora te interesa Katniss? Que paso te diste cuenta que Mellark no vale la pena?- pregunto aun desde la cama

-Gale no vine para hablar de Peeta, yo lamento no habértelo dicho antes…

-el que? ¿El que ahora sean uña y mugre? O ¿el que anden juntos?

- el y yo no andamos… bueno aun no andamos, lamento no haberte dicho que es mi pareja en química, no lo hice porque nuestra relación no estaba muy bien que digamos y eso solo empeoraría las cosas

-y el hecho de que ahora vengas y me lo digas las mejora? ¿Y no andan por qué? ¿Al niño le da pena reconocer que tiene sentimientos por ti?- aunque sabía lo que Gale intentaba no pude evitar que sus palabras me lastimaran, ya estaba comenzando a creer que Prim tenía razón y que nunca podemos tener todas las cosas que deseamos.

-Para tu sorpresa Gale soy yo la que lamentablemente no quiere afrontar que Peeta Mellark me mueve el piso como nunca nadie lo hizo, y sabes por qué? Porque no quería lastimar a mi mejor amigo, solo por eso me ahorre las ganas de llegar a formalizar algo con él. Vine para tratar de arreglar las cosas pero veo que ya tienes tu posición así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- me retiraba

-no es que tenga una posición Katniss, pudiste fijarte en cualquier persona en cualquier chico del instituto, tu y yo lo conocemos sabemos que es una basura a él solo le interesa el mismo- creo que con lo ultimo te refieres a ti mismo-además esta Glimmer crees que él la dejara por….por una aventura piénsalo Catnip aun estas a tiempo no te dejes envolver por el- dijo acercándose a mi

-yo creo que he sacrificado algunas cosas por nuestra amistad Gale, quizás ya sea hora que deje de pensar en los demás y comience a hacerlo para mi, si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo bien podremos serlo como siempre, pero lo que sí puedo advertirte es que no dejare de ver a Peeta así sea lo último que me pidas y si llego a equivocarme seré feliz al hacerlo porque será mi error no el tuyo- Gale se detuvo frente a mi

-pues entonces suerte en el intento Evedeen, tu y Mellark pueden podrirse hacer lo que les venga en gana ya no me interesa, ahora te agradecería que me dejes en paz amiga.- se dio la vuelta acostándose nuevamente en su cama dando por terminada la conversación

El resto de mi fin de semana la pase tratando de olvidar la conversación con el que fue mi mejor amigo, Rue y Prim se encargaron de mantenerme ocupada, el sábado por la tarde comenzó nuestra noche de chicas que termino con mi madre enojada por haber dañado una de las costosas almohadas de pluma de ganso y obligándonos a limpiar ese desastre, el domingo por la mañana fuimos a la playa, estuvimos allí hasta entrada la tarde. Agradecí el hecho de que tanto Rue como mi hermana no abordaran temas que incluyesen tanto a Mellark como a Gale, aunque me fue inevitable encontrarme deseando la presencia de Peeta en la bahía, no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste por haber actuado como lo hice con él por solo una insignificancia pero quería que entendiera que yo también me sentía mal por no poder estar con él libremente por desear hundir mi mano en esa espesa cabellera rubia o por simplemente no poder besarlo cuando yo quisiera, cuando nos regresamos tanto Prim Rue y yo caímos rendidas en la misma cama y no supimos mas de nosotras hasta el día siguiente

-Si quieres bajar y hablar con Mellark anda yo te cubro!

-No Rue estás loca, la señora Torres se dará cuenta y podrían sancionarme por fugarme

-de que se va a dar cuenta Katniss, si esta vieja esta mas que dormida, anda baja y habla con el aprovecha que esta solo

-y tu como sabes?

-Cato me lo dijo, está en la oficina esa, ya sabes la de tu equipo. Anda Katniss no te hagas de rogar se que estás loca por ir a ver a tu chico rubio, puedes estar segura que te cubriré- dijo mirando a su alrededor- aprovecha ahora nadie está pendiente, sal por la puerta trasera- la imite comencé a revisar mi alrededor, lentamente me levante de mi asiento- ¡ah! Eso si llévate tu bolso eso pesa mucho y es suficiente con el mío. Avísame si Mellark te va a llevar para yo acercar a Prim- asentí y me dirigí hacia puerta trasera del aula.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la oficina escuche algunas voces y una que otra risa, parecía como si un grupo de personas estuviese jugando algo, no muy segura asome la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina y lo vi, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y aunque no podía ver su rostro me pareció tan bello e imponente como siempre, se encontraba en compañía de algunas chicas y uno que otro chico del equipo, cuando repararon en mi presencia todos hicieron silencio acto que ocasiono que Peeta se girara hacia la puerta, al verme se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y le entrego lo que creo era una pelota a la chica de su derecha

-chicos jueguen esta sin mí, ya vengo- sonrió y se acerco a la puerta- ven vamos a la oficina de al lado allí estaremos mejor- el camino delante, abrió la puerta de la otra oficina, me hizo pasar a mi primero y despues se unió a mi

-yo lamento haber interrumpido- dije al momento que él encendía las lámparas del cubículo- pensé que estabas solo

-si lo estaba hace unos minutos, pero los chicos llegaron y como tenían hora libre decidieron quedarse conmigo- dijo sonriendo- fuiste a la playa, te quedo bien el bronceado

-¡ah! Si el domingo con Rue y Prim, tú hiciste algo el fin de semana?- pregunte mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

-no, solo me quede en mi casa, ya sabes estando con mi padre, organizando mi cuarto esas cosas

-mmm-lo mire, quería decir las palabras pero parecía que estas se habían pegado a mi garganta. El seguía allí mirándome desde la mesa esperando que dijese o hiciese algo

-ven- Me tendió su mano, un poco nerviosa la tome y me ubico enfrente a él entre sus dos piernas- tranquilízate preciosa, estas hasta sudando ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-yo. Yo lo siento Peeta de verdad, no he sido más que una boba contigo, me he portado como una niña malcriada y egoísta, merezco de verdad es que merezco que estés molesto conmigo, porque yo no debi

-shhh ya Katniss, no me interesa- lo mire un poco triste entendería si Peeta me dijera que se canso de tanto drama- Creo que los dos hemos cometido algunos errores que indirectamente han afectado al otro yo también debo disculparme, no fue muy caballeroso de mi parte dejarte aquel día en el gimnasio- dijo sonriendo y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas- creo que tampoco fue muy bonito de mi parte no haber escrito en todo el fin de semana

-no! Peeta detente, yo soy la que tiene que disculparse no tu, tú hiciste lo que creías correcto y yo, yo solo actue por lo que creía era conveniente para mi

- pero aun así, viniste aquí estas diciéndome que cometiste un error- me dejo un beso en la frente- ya preciosa de verdad no quiero hablar de eso ¿vale?. Ahora cuéntame cómo te fue en la playa, quiero saber- sin omitir detalle alguno comencé a narrar ¨la aventura¨ en el que se convirtió mi fin de semana, me sentía más que dichosa al comprobar que Peeta prestaba atención a cada cosa que le decía, el no interrumpía solo escuchaba y sonreía cuando así lo ameritaba la narración, cuando nos percatamos había pasado ya una hora y media desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra charla, los dos nos sorprendimos porque solo pensamos que habían pasado minutos

-Rue te va a acercar hoy- pregunto llevando ahora sus manos a mi cadera, y dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios

-no- me obligué a responder. Cada vez que trataba de alcanzar los labios de Peeta, se retiraba o cambiaba de lugar. Era frustrante

-quieres que lo haga yo- dijo ahora pasando delicadamente la nariz por mi mejilla, yo solo atiene a hundir una de mis manos en su cabello mientras que la otra se aferraba a su rodilla.

-nnoon- me estremecí al sentir su respiración en mí oído mientras su dedo índice subía y bajaba por detrás de mi cuello.

-por qué?- ahora su mano se enganchaba en mi barbilla para dejarle mi cuello a su disposición

-Katniss ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve?- volvió a preguntar ya que no había respondido la primera vez, pero como esperaba que lo hiciese si era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba así, además de ser la primera vez me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo

-yo…..yo quería-trague en seco-yo quería invitarte a salir- no se si no logro escucharme, o si ya no le interesaba el tema pues no se detuvo, al contrario su nariz había desaparecido y ahora eran sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello, cuando sentí la suavidad de sus labios una extraña sensación se formo en mi estomago

-¿A dónde quiere llevarme señorita Everdeen?- se separo de mi me miro unos segundos para dejarme un suave beso en la esquina de mi boca. En vista que no respondía se separo de mi puso sus manos en el escritorio y me observo

-Peeta!- lloriquee tratando de acercarme más (si se podía), el solo sonrió

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa preciosa?-me molesto su actitud hace un segundo estaba aquí tocándome y ahora se aleja como si estuviese enferma

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos

-era necesario, ahora podrías responder mi pregunta

-¿Cómo que era necesario? Y no se a donde quieras podríamos ir a donde quisieras- él se acerco nuevamente me dejo una pequeña caricia en los labios y volvió a retirarse

-si no te soltaba en ese momento ahora estaríamos haciendo más que hablar Katniss- cuando entendí sus palabras me sonroje violentamente, di gracias a que mi bronceado disimulara un poco este hecho- y si eso pasara entre los dos no quisiera que fuese en el instituto. Ahora te pido que me des unos segundos para recoger mis cosas y ver a donde podemos ir.

**Peeta PDV**

-¡Es injusto! Como no nos van a dejar entrar a ver una película por el simple hecho de andar uniformados. Yo de verdad quería ir a ver esa película- se quejo haciendo ese adorable puchero.

-ya tranquila podemos ir a…. mmm podemos…. Comer un Helado, ir a comer, ir al parque de diversiones, no creo que al parque no también nos sacarían. Preciosa creo que no elegimos bien el día para poder salir- argumente tratando de consolarla un poco, desde que salimos del instituto todo absolutamente todo nos había salido cuadrado, no nos aceptaban casi en ningún lado por estar uniformados ni en el cine, ni el parque de diversiones, ni el restaurant de sushi al que Katniss me pidió ir. A la final nos decidimos probar cada una de nuestras opciones y terminaron por aceptarnos en la heladería. Katniss se decidió por uno llamado triple caramelo chunk acompañado por uno leche con galletas, mientras que yo me decidí por un chocolate con brownie fudge acompañado de un crema extra-suave con galletas, optamos por quedarnos en la tienda ya que el ambiente era agradable y las mesas bastantes cómodas.

-entonces tu nana, la señora Mirian, ha estado en tu familia desde que eras un bebe-pregunto llevándose una cuchara de su helado a la boca.

-Si, Mirian cuido mucho de mi papa y de mi cuando mi madre se marcho, desde ese entonces ella forma parte de la familia, sinceramente la adoro.

-y ella, tu mama no se pudo hacer nada después del diagnostico?. Si no quieres responder está bien no importa lo entiendo

-no está bien es solo que es raro hablar de esto, la mayoría de las personas que me rodean no tocan estos temas, solo Cato. Y si ella comenzó a tratarse pero la quimio la debilitaba mucho y en vista que aun estaba pequeño, ella no quería que la viese así, decidió parar el tratamiento y cuando llegase su momento marcharse.

-lo lamento Peeta, yo no sabía que las cosas habían sido así, estaba pequeña y bueno solo recuerdo que te ausentaste algunos días del colegio y que al regresar solo estabas con Cato.

-desde ese momento Cato y yo hemos sido inseparables, pero bueno ya no quiero hablar de eso si? Tú y tus padres? Que ocurre con ellos

-es complicado- suspiro y se acomodo en el asiento- ellos no son como una familia normal, digo son raras las veces que los ves juntos, que tienen señales de afecto que se dicen palabras amorosas, y con respecto a mi no es mucho solo que ya mi plan de vida esta resulto para los dos, creo que eso es lo único en lo que coinciden

- con plan de vida te refieres a que estudiaras específicamente ¿no?- ella miro sus manos jugó con ellas unos segundos y me miro- si esta vez no quieres responder lo entenderé. -Soltó una de sus manos y tomo la mía por encima de la mesa

-mi papa es abogado, uno muy bueno- sonrió jugando ahora con mi mano- él desde joven lucho por tener un bufete, con la ayuda me mi abuelo lo logro y ahora la responsabilidad del que negocio familiar se mantenga en pie recae en mi

-y les has dicho, que no te gusta que no es lo tuyo?

-sí, lo he intentado en un par de ocasiones, pero parecen no darse cuenta así que ya estoy en la etapa de resignación, que tan malo podría ser no?

- mi padre me decía de pequeño que estudiar lo que no te apasiona es como estar con una persona a la que no amas, creo que no deberías aceptar un plan de vida ya elaborado considero que debes elaborar tu misma el tuyo- Katniss me sorprendió al momento que tomo su mano entre la mía y entrelazo sus dedos dejando un besito en la comisura de mis dedos.

-¿por qué te gusto? Peeta, ¿Qué vez en mi para que estés hoy aquí?

-Me gustas desde creo quinto grado- Katniss comenzó a reírse- no de verdad no te burles, desde el acto del día del árbol, cuando apareciste con ese bonito disfraz de pajarito, recuerdo que había un momento en el que tenias que bailar por donde yo estaba, con mi disfraz de árbol, ese era el momento en el que me quedaba viéndote como un bobo. Son varias las razones por la que me gustas eres luchadora, emprendedora, caprichosa, tienes sentido del humor aunque la mayoría de las veces no eres consciente de ello, inteligente, cariñosa, ambiciosa, respetuosa. Y yo ¿te gusto aunque sea un poco?

-¿un poco?, creo que el calificativo no te hace justicia Mellark, me gusta si y me da miedo que me gustes tanto, mas en el último año del instituto, no diré que eres hermoso físicamente te ganas todos los puntos, pero sabes lo que me encanta de ti, el que tengas el poder de decirme sin ninguna vergüenza quien soy, recuerdas el día que estuve en tu oficina el día de la amonestación- asentí- ese día me dijiste cosas que nadie, nadie ha logrado hacer, se podría decir que tú me haces poner los pies en la tierra Peeta- no resistí la tentación y la bese sin importarme que estuviese en un lugar público donde la mayoría de los asistentes fuesen niños al carrizo con ellos, en algún momento les tocaria. Cuando intente hacer el beso más profundo Katniss se separo- en este momento tenemos niños alrededor joven Mellark le agradezco que vuelva a su asiento- dijo sonriendo- hay… hay algo que no entiendo, si yo te gustaba desde quinto grado, por qué son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de ti, no lo intentaste? Nunca te acercaste?

-yo de pequeño siempre fui muy tímido además nunca contribuyo el que siempre anduvieses con Gale, de pequeño siempre supe que ustedes dos andaban, bueno ya sabes que andaban juntos

-Gale siempre será alguien importante en mi vida- por favor detente, detente ahora, no quiero escucharte y saber…saber las cosas que hicieron-con todos los errores que llegásemos a cometer siempre lo será. Y todas esas chicas, ya sabes la fama que tienes, no te ofendas pero es la verdad

-cuando entramos al instituto hubo un momento en el que pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ti ya se habían dado por vencidos y me habían dejando por así decirlo en paz, yo me desate quise como cualquier chico de esa edad tener a las mas lindas del instituto, salir con chicas, ir a fiestas y eso ligado a que mi padre aun estuviese deprimido por la partida de mi madre no me ayudo, así conocí a Glimmer, Allison y a otras chicas.

-la amabas? A Glimmer?

- No, se que no era amor he tenido la oportunidad de verlo y sé que lo que sentía por Glimmer no llegase a eso, nuestra relación se basaba en simple atracción, creo que lo único que me gustaba de ella era el hecho de que siempre estaba allí para mi, cuando la necesitaba, suena egoísta lo sé pero te estoy siendo lo más sincero posible

-tú y ella?, ella fue- se ruborizo con violencia eso me dio una clara señal de la pregunta que haría a continuación – ella fue tu primera chica

-no, si estuve en el aspecto intimo varias veces con Glimmer pero no fue la primera chica- me moría por hacer la misma pregunta pero ya conocía la respuesta y no quería dañar mi primera cita con Katniss por malas caras

-te gusto?... tu primera vez?

-yo estaba muy nervioso sabes! mmm fue con un chica que conocí en un campamento, si estuvo bien pero creo que estaba tan nervioso por querer saber si lo que hacía estaba bien que no lo disfrute mucho. Tu?- ella abrió la boca como tratando de hablar pero no dijo nada- no no importa, no quiero saberlo

-¿por qué?- es más que obvio no crees, a que chico le va a gustar que la chica con la que ha soñado desde pequeño haya estado con su peor enemigo

-te lo explicare después ¿vale?. Ahora que quieres hacer?- pregunte viendo que se terminaba su helado

-no espera, no he terminado- la mire atento- el día del gimnasio dijiste que tú querías tomarme de la mano, besarme libremente en el instituto, salir conmigo- respiro profundo- aun quiere hacerlo o solo lo dijiste porque estabas enojado

- es lo que más deseo preciosa, muero porque me permitas hacerlo

- entonces quieres comenzar a salir conmigo? Quizás tener una relación?

- no se supone que esa pregunta la tenga que hacer yo?- respondí simulando sorpresa

- no tu solo responde ok!

-ok, ¿puedo pensarlo? Te parece si te respondo mañana ¡ouch!- respondí al recibir un puntapié debajo de la mesa- Si, quiero todo lo que me quieras dar Katniss Everdeen.

…

Holaaa! Si si si! Lo sé un capitulo un poco extraño! Pero necesitaba que estos dos tuviesen un momento a solas para que aclarasen sus sentimientos, espero les haya gustado (espero que así sea ) Saludos Chics ya saben son libres de opinar así les guste y así no! Nos leemos xoxo!


	13. te compre algo

Hello chics MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…..

**Katniss PDV**

Un mes. ¡Un mes! Y si lo olvida y si no ha contado los días, si soy una única maniática por recordarlo, y si no me compro nada o siente que es muy tonto darme algún presente por solo cumplir un mes de novios, en caso contrario en caso de que lo haya recordado y mi obsequio sea muy obsoleto, bueno quizás puede ser obsoleto digo Peeta tiene todo lo que necesita no es que mi presente vaya a salvarle la vida.

-Katniss muévete, para que te arreglas tanto a Peeta le va a encantar como te veas además Rue debe estar ya por llegar- vaya hermana que linda gracias no sabes cuánto me ayudan tus palabras

Por octava vez en la mañana repase mi aspecto en el espejo, estando sumamente atentan de cualquier detalle, monos excelentes ninguna pelusa, camisa blanco resplandeciente como de costumbre, zapatos ok ok limpios como le gustan a mi madre, accesorios excelente, cabello bueno hoy no quería llevarlo con la trenza de costumbre, ya que estaba un poco largo hoy quería lucirlo además llevaría alguna coleta en el bolso, por si me daba calor o simplemente quería recogerlo mientras lo decoraría con una diadema blanca delgadita, comprobé mi maquillaje excelente, tendré que está muy pendiente de no sudar para que no se corra nada, ok Katniss ya puedes salir…. Espera espera el regalo! Bien ahora si en marcha, Sali de mi habiatacion baje las escaleras e hice algo que pensé no hacer nunca en mi vida

-Madre ¿Cómo me veo?- creo que mi mama pensó lo mismo que yo porque me miro como si estuviese enferma pero a los segundos me regalo una bonita sonrisa. No muy común en ella, sabía que estas cosas la hacían feliz.

-estas hermosa ¿aunque no entiendo el por qué te decidiste por el uniforme deportivo?- pregunto moviendo un poco la diadema

-madre Katniss necesita estar cómoda hoy- la mato juro que la voy a matar, dios que no haya entendido por favor que mi madre no haya agarrado la idea

-¿Cómo así no entiendo?- pregunto mi madre ahora mirando a mi hermana

-nada, hoy hará deportes- dijo riéndose- por eso se decidió por el uniforme deportivo, entrenamiento especial. Ahora si nos disculpas creo que Rue ya espera por nosotros así que nos vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y empujándome hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente Rue ya estaba estacionando así que solo tuvimos que ingresar a su auto, para ponernos otra vez en marcha.

-¡OH por dios! Esto es increíble de verdad le pediste concejo a tu madre?

-Gracias Primrose- respondo mirando a mi hermana que le pasaba esta mañana, desde que se levanto solo me hace pasar vergüenza.

-hermana relájate, llevo toda la mañana intentando el que te relajes y tu nada, estas mas tiesa que una vara- comento sonriendo

-¿intentando relajarme? ¿Estás segura de eso Prim? Cierto hermana porque el ¨madre Katniss necesita estar cómoda hoy¨ me ayudo mucho ¿de dónde sacaste..? Rue basta detente es enserio no te rías, sinceramente con ninguna de ustedes dos se puede hablar- reclame cruzándome de brazos

-Katniss relájate, es solo un mes, te apuesto que Peeta estará hoy igual que los demás días, amiga de verdad solo respira, relájate estas hermosa todo saldrá bien hoy

-y si lo olvido?- Rue estaciono el auto y me miro. Ok aquí vendría el discurso

-si lo olvido no quiero que te sientas mal! Muchos chicos no tienden a llevar el tiempo o a recordar, muchos de hecho tienen mala memoria para las fechas así que si Mellark es de esos, quiero que hagas de tripas corazón y le enseñes todo lo que me imagino has aprendido con él desde que están juntos

-Rue no pretendo, aun yo no

-cálmate no me refería a eso que te imaginas, solo intento que vayas allí y actúes como siempre ok- solo me quede allí mirándola-ok katniss?- esta vez respondí asintiendo- bien ahora vamos aun nos quedan unos minutos antes de clases, si necesitas algo lo que sea puedes escribirme, ahora si lamento que no tengamos francés juntas.

-voy a ir al cafetín, voy a buscar a Peeta

-anda ve! Rue y yo te alcanzamos ahora- respondió mi hermana

Me acerque al cafetín buscando con la mirada a esa ya tan conocida cabellera rubia, mire hacia la mesa que solía ocupar y nada estaba vacía, mire hacia el cafetín y no allí tampoco

-buscas alguien?- susurro a mis espaldas aquella voz que me ponía de punta todos los vellos

-no a nadie en específico a decir verdad- dije girándome, no quería perder ni un solo segundo de su compañía

- estás segura? Porque me pareció que revisabas el lugar con mucho entusiasmo- dijo con esa sonrisa que me derretía las piernas- ¡dios! Estas bellísima hoy ¿por qué?- trate de evitar un poco mi decepción recordando las palabras de Rue, aunque en el fondo yo quería lo recordara

-mmm yo solo quería, ya sabes como es mi madre- el de acerco y me dio un besito para luego tenderme su mano- vamos quiero llevarte a tu salón- enseguida entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y comenzamos el camino hacia mi salón

-hoy haremos el proyecto dos de química?- pregunte

-sí, yo estuve leyendo algunas cosas con las que podríamos trabajar además el fin de semana pasado compre alguno de los materiales que el profesor Abernathy indico como obligatorios

-tu papa sabe?

-el que preciosa?

-ya sabes que hoy iré a tu casa?- el detuvo la marcha y se giro, con su mano libre me acaricio el cabello.

-tranquila, si sabe que iras hoy a mi casa, no tienes porque estar nerviosa mi papa no es un ogro, el no va a estar evaluando las cosas que digas o las que nos, preciosa mi papa no es así

-lo sé, lo sé, es solo que de verdad quiero caerle bien no quiero cometer ningún error- Peeta me envolvió en sus brazos, apretándome contra el

-si comentes un ¨error¨ mi papa comprenderá que eres un ser humano y que tienes derecho a hacerlo, ahora mejor apurémonos no querrás quedarte fuera del salón- sin intercambiar alguna palabra nos dirigimos hacia mi salón, afortunadamente la profesora apenas estaba llegando al salón, lo cual me permitió quedarme con Peeta algunos segundos para despedirnos aunque nos veríamos en el receso.

La hora de clase paso como de costumbre aburrida, no tuve oportunidad de escribirle a Rue pues la profesora estaba muy pendiente de lo equipos celulares ya que estaríamos en examen, por mala suerte tuve que perder veinte minutos de receso visto que aun no terminaba mi composición de tres hojas y media acerca de un aspecto de mi vida, obviamente no hable de mi vida eso es un aspecto privado que no pienso compartir con una desconocida así sea mi profesora por lo tanto hable de mi deporte preferido, la natación, de cómo me sentía cuando la practicaba, las condiciones que hay que tener para poder practicarla y ese tipo de cosas, entregue mi examen, y al comprobar mi reloj me di cuenta que ya de nada serviría dirigirme hacia el cafetín pues ya el receso acababa, decidí encaminarme hacia mi próxima clase, deportes, Después de natación esta era una de las materias que mejor se me daba. Desde pequeña siempre fui mmm dinámica, me gustaban estas cosas brincar, correr, escalar, nadar y esa era uno de los aspectos en lo que me diferenciaba a Prim, ella es mas analítica mas por así decirlo científica. Aunque estaba en esta clase con Rue, la señorita Johansson siempre nos separaba, ella es una ¨änticompañerismo¨ y le gustaba que todo el salón compartiera sin ningún tipo de exclusión.

-vas a ir a las duchas o te vas a ir asi?- La verdad estaba bastante sudada y no quería que el papa de mi….novio me viese como una puerca

-Quiero ir a las duchas Rue, me haría bien el que me refrescase, ¿vienes?- ella asintió y nos dirigimos hacia las duchas, guardamos nuestras cosas en los lockers, esperamos nuestro turno, Rue eligió una ducha que se encontraba a la derecha de la que había elegido yo.

-ya le entregaste el regalo?- pregunto mi amiga mientras se ponía una de sus medias

-no todavía no- dije mientras amarraba las trenzas de mis zapatos- quizás se lo entrega cuando estemos en su…- no pude evitar quedarme callada cuando Glimmer desfilo frente a nosotras con solo un pequeño paño que tapaba lo esencial

-Katniss no le prestes atención, lo está haciendo para incomodarte- traté de obviarla de ignorarla pero no podía, me dieron celos unos celos terribles de imaginarme las manos de Peeta sobre aquel cuerpo perfecto- sé lo que estas pensando Katniss, y créeme Peeta no vive de un cuerpo bonito, por algo no está con ella no?- como si nos hubiese escuchado Glimmer dejo caer su toalla, como si solo ella estuviese en los vestidores, automáticamente Rue y yo apartamos la vista

-la viste Rue? Puede que Peeta no solo busque un cuerpo lindo, ¿pero cómo se supone que competiré con eso?

-¡hay! Katniss por dios, deja el drama tampoco es que Glimmer sea una belleza, creo que desde aquí puedo ver celulitis- dijo riéndose- además tú no te quedas atrás, tienes unos lindos pechos que por cierto, creo son más grandes que los de la bruja ofrecida y un hermoso cabello, si yo fuese Glimmer estaría nerviosa. Así que dejemos de ver a esta, van a pensar que somos raras o no sé, además ya Peeta debe de estarte esperando.

Abandonamos las duchas no sin antes repetir el proceso de esta mañana, comprobé mi aspecto varias veces y cuando estuve complacida con mi nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando llegamos Mellark ya estaba allí teniendo una armoniosa charla con Prim y Cato, al verme me sonrió como de costumbre y me tendió su mano

-lista?- afirme con un movimiento de cabeza-bien llevaremos a Prim y después a mi casa, está bien?

-chicos de verdad si quieren pueden irse ustedes, yo puedo tomar un taxi

-Cállate patito- la interrumpí- te llevaremos primero, además no sería una buena hermana si no lo hiciese cierto?

**Peeta PDV**

**-**me gusta el que habías dicho de primero- comento revisando su cuaderno

-el del espectroscopio?

-si Peeta, porque la crema para las manos quizás la haga otro grupo también lo que quiere decir que perderemos puntos por originalidad, o también podemos trabajar con la papilla de maíz- respondió separando la vista de su cuaderno para fijarla ahora en mi

-hablando de maíz, papilla ¿tienes hambre?

-y quien se supone que cocinara?

- es obvio no- dije acercándome a su asiento- mi casa, mi cocina, mi comida

-espera, espera tu cocinaras para mí?

-bueno si quieres morirte de hambre, porque te advierto o comes lo que prepares o no comes porque no pienso llamar a la pizzería- dije levantándome del mueble y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, escuche como se levantaba de un salto y se subía inesperadamente en mi espalda

-está bien!- dijo dándome un besito en el cuello- comeré todo lo que me des y si sabe mal igual diré que esta divino, pero tengo una condición

-cual Srta. Evedeen?- pregunte acomodando su peso en mi espalda

- quiero uno de esos mmmm de esos panecillos de pollo de los que Cato tanto habla ¿sí?

-dejarme ver- respondí dejándola sobre el tope de granito principal de la cocina- creo que mi papa tiene un poco de su masa por aquí- agregue revisando la nevera y tomando los ingredientes que iba a necesitar-mientras yo comienzo a moldear los panecillos necesito que me ayudes a picar algunas cosas vale?

-aja, dime qué hago?- respondió bajándose del sitio donde la había dejado y parándose a mi lado

-bien, toma algunas lechugas, tomates, límpialos pícalos y toma una bandeja de queso- asintió y se dirigió a la nevera- la que dice gouda.

Cocinar con Katniss creo que fue la experiencia más placentera que he tenido en mi vida, una vez estuvieron listos los panecillos comenzamos a rellenarlos y aunque ninguno de los dos somos los mejores cocineros debo acotar que formamos un buen equipo. Cuando todo estuvo invite a Katniss a pasar al comedor a lo que ella respondió que no hacía falta, que en la cocina estaríamos bien ya que el mesón le parecía bastante cómodo.

-mmm de verdad esto esta divino ¿no mentías cuando decías que sabias cocinar?- comento mientras le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado.

-me alegro que te gustase, preciosa. Pero el merito también te pertenece tu también ayudaste

- me he dado cuenta de algo! Tú me llamas preciosa- la mire algo desconcertado, no sabía a donde quería llegar- ese es tu apodo… hacia mí, y yo… yo no tengo ninguno para ti

-no importa no me incomoda, en lo absoluto.

-déjame pensar….espera no hables- ella miro a su alrededor y después me miro a mi- eres bueno nadando podría decirte- comenzó a reírse fuertemente, las carcajadas retumbaron por la casa- nemo-me fue inevitable unirme a su risa

-me llamas nemo y te comenzare a decir Doris- ahora el que reía era yo mientras ella me miraba seria

-no ok, ya de verdad. Eres bueno en química mmm genio o cerebrito…..

-Katniss come, después pensaremos en esas cosas, tu pan se va a enfriar

-¡Eso! ¡Eso es! Puedes ser mi chefcito o mi excelente cocinero- ella dejo su emparedado en el plato y me miro- mi chico del sándwich, ¡no! es muy largo mmm ¡pan! ¡si ese así será!- deje mi plato y me acerque a ella puse mis manos alrededor del tope y me ubique frente sus piernas

-preciosa, no andarás por allí llamándome ¡pan!, con Peeta o Mellark está bien para mí- ella me miro con esos ojitos un poco triste (simulando estarlo) dejo su plato a un lado y abrió un poco sus piernas para que me ubicara entre ellas.

-no, no andaré por allí llamándote así, solo lo hare cuando estemos los dos ¿te parece?- estaba más que perdido con la caricia que le estaba propinando a mi rostro- en el instituto será Mellark o Peeta, pero en momentos como este serás mi chico del pan ¿está bien?- pregunto ahora con sus labios en mi oído

-sí, si preciosa como tú quieras. Llámame como quiera- su melodiosa risa me saco de mi ensoñación y me hizo separarme de ella para mirarle a los ojos.- que cruel, eso no se hace Katniss, eres perversa

-¡oh! No te enojes mi chico del pan- me dio un pequeño besito en los labios- espérame aquí tengo algo para ti- de bajaba del mesón- espérame- katniss desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, me imagino que se dirigía hacia la sala, no aguante la curiosidad con pasos cautelosos la seguí, al llegar a la sala donde habíamos estado hace algunas hora la vi abriendo su bolso y haciendo como si hablara solo.

- Katniss, que haces-se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz y algo sonrosada se giro

-yo… mmm… yo tengo algo para ti- sonreí, así que lo recordaste- es un detalle, algo pequeño, pero un detalle al fin- dijo tendiéndome una cajita azul con una cinta plateada en su contorno- espero que te guste

-preciosa no tenias porque hacerlo, es mas no hay motivo alguno para que me hayas comprado algo- pude ver como su rostro te apago-pero aprecio el te te acordaras de mi- dije acercándome para besarla, uni nuestros labios pero solo me respondió un segundo después se alejo

-ábrelo anda!, ábrelo- aun estando a su lado me separe y comencé a deshacer el pequeño lazo que decoraba la caja, la cinta cayó al piso Katniss se separo un momento de mi para recogerla en el mismo momento que yo abría la cajita

-katniss…esto es… como ¿cómo? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-¿te gusto? Yo se que las coleccionas, una fuente muy confiable me comento de tu lucha por conseguir el- se aclaro la garganta- stonehenge, así que decidí ayudarte

-¡oh! Preciosa, no sabes durante cuánto tiempo lo busque- dije examinando la pequeña maqueta que entraba por completo en mi mano- gracias Katniss….es hermoso- ella se acerco y comenzo a llenarme la cara de besos, me encantaba cuando era asi conmigo cuando dejaba de ser la Katniss seria, distante y se mostraba toda cariñosa y amororsa

- me alegra que te gustara- dijo sonriendo- ahora vamos con química?

-no ya va! Ven quiero enseñarte algo- tome su mano y comencé a dirigirla a mi habitación quería que ella misma viera lo mucho que me apasionan estas maquetas. Subimos las escaleras abrí la tan conocida puerta, ella pareció sorprenderse un poco al ver el orden que reinaba en mi habitación, decidí omitir ese detalle y la guie hacia el rico de mi colección.

-Todas….. las has coleccionado tu?

-sí, todas… bueno estas cuatro de aquí eran de mi madre, ella fue la que me despertó esta fiebre

- es sorprendente, digo vi algunas cuando compre ésta, pero whooa, no sabía que tendrías tantas.

-preciosa ¿Por qué la compraste, cual fue el motivo que te hizo regalármela?- ella lo medito algunos segundos antes de responder pero no lo hizo se giro y fijo la vista en mi cama. Si Katniss quería su regalo tendría que responder a mi pregunta

- es grande…. Tu cama, me gusta tu cuarto, se parece mucho a ti además el azul marino le da un toque excelente, frio pero masculino- respondió sentándose en mi cama y detallando mi habitación

-Katniss dime- demande

-hoy… nosotros-de pronto se quedo callada tomo una almohada y tapo la cara- cumplimos un mes de novios, por eso te compre algo- se tumbo en la cama con mi almohada en su rostro

- y tu pensaste que lo había olvidado cierto?- quito la almohada y se apoyo en sus hombros

-no es así?- hice como si lo pensara

- espérame aquí- corriendo baje a la sala busque en mi bolso ¡ah! ¿Dónde estás? ¡al fin! Bueno Mellark a ligar que le guste. Como una bala me dirigí otra vez a mi habitación para encontrarme con Katniss que ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en la misma almohada que tenia hace unos segundos tapando su rostro. Al verme se incorporo un poco quedando aun sentada me deslice junto a ella con la pequeña cajita naranja en mi mano derecha

-como podría olvidar que hoy cumplo un mes, con la chica que quiero, además no sería un buen novio si lo hago cierto?- su respuesta fue regalarme una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo Katniss Evedeen pueden darte y regalarme un fuerte abrazo- espero que te guste- dije ofreciéndole la cajita, ella la tomo y nuevamente me miro, comenzó a abrirla casi en cámara lenta

-¡oh!- exclamo al tener el cordón de plata en sus manos- Peeta ¡oh! Mira el dije ¡es hermoso!-

- me alegra que te gustase ¿te lo puedo poner?- con delicadeza me entrego la cadena y se retiro el pelo, se acerco a mí y bajo su cuello un poco para poder ajustarle el cordón

- me encanto! Además el corazón esta hermoso la idea de que en el medio tenga ese pequeño detalle simulando una cerradura me encanta esta hermoso- al incorporarse se adecento el cabello y me abrazo- gracias, me encanto

Al cabo de unos instantes juro que el tiempo se congelo solo sentí cuando Katniss se separo y clavo su mirada gris en mi, con dedos inseguros comenzó a acariciar mi labio inferior, se acercó de forma imperceptible y apretó sus labios a los míos. Jamás pensé verla tan hermosa e indefensa, sus manos pronto comenzaron a acercarme más a ella, sin romper nuestro contacto la rodee con mis brazos y la posicioné sentándola en mi regazo, Katniss respondió colocando ambas piernas a los lados de mi cintura para eliminar cualquier espacio existente, nuestras lenguas salieron a su encuentro, podía sentir su corazón y su respiración acelerada cuando su pecho golpeaba el mío.

Sentí como sus labios se desplazaban lentamente hacia mi mandíbula, mientras mis manos viajaban a su cadera y a la parte baja de su espalda obligándola a mantener su contacto con mi vientre, Katniss emitió un gemido cuando la empuje hacia mí, no me había dando cuenta que una de sus manos estaba detrás de mi cuello, pero la otra mano tiraba de la espalda mi camisa subiéndola. Estábamos medios sentados, agitados, llevó una de sus temblorosas manos al borde de mi camisa blanca para comenzar a tirar de ella delicadamente sin dejar de mirarme, lentamente solté el agarre que tenía en su cadera y la ayude con la labor de remover aquella prenda. Ella se retiró para poder observarme mejor y automáticamente llevo sus manos a mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarme de arriba hacia abajo dibujando líneas suaves por mi torso. Tome sus manos y me las lleve a la boca y repartí pequeños besitos en la comisura de sus dedos.

Con parsimonia y minuciosidad, me fui recostando hasta poder girar y dejar a Katniss reposar en la cama, comencé a tantear con mis labios su cuello, sin dejar ningún centímetro de piel sin ser besado o succionado. Mi mano izquierda me ayudaba a equilibrar mi peso sin necesidad se aplastar a Katniss, mientras mi mano derecha acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la tela, su piel era tan suave, sus senos debían ser la…

-Peeta estas?- grito mi padre desde la sala. Con una fuerza increíble Katniss se aparto de mi lado dando una vuelta en la cama terminando del lado contrario al mío

-Siii, ya bajo- enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, odiando a mi padre más que nunca

-¡oh! Dios… dios… dioss, ¡que verguenza! ¿Qué va a decir tu papa cuando vea….. Cuando me vea bajar contigo?. No voy a bajar saldré por alguna de las ventanas, el no debe saber que estoy aquí.

-shhh traquila- dije tomándola de la mano- el no va a decir nada. Dire que te enseñaba mi colección de arquitectura además el se debió de dar cuenta al ver tu bolso en la sala, tranquila

-hazme el favor y…. vístete Peeta. Yo… ya…no. Necesito un espejo debo de estar toda despeinada- dijo pasándose las manos por su cabello

- estas hermosa- respondí poniéndome nuevamente la camisa- vamos, mi padre nos espera

La cena con mi padre fue bastante agradable, Katniss y el se llevaron muy bien hablaron de sus gustos, mi padre le dio algunas referencias sobre algunos platos y por supuesto no podía faltar el momento en que hablaran de cómo era de bebe, dijo cosas como que no quería dormir solo hasta que cumplí 7 años, hasta que edad me hice pipi en mi cama pero a pesar de todo me sentía bastante cómodo tanto que quise congelar el momento.

Katniss PDV

-Rue basta….. ya cierra la boca, de verdad, no entiendo porque actúas así

-como no quieres que…. ¡oh! Dios mío!, Katniss te estás escuchando, si su papa no hubiese llegado tu y Peeta lo hubiesen hecho.- enseguida me sonroje

- Rue creó… creo que estuvo mal! Peeta debe pensar que soy como Glimmer o como cualquier chica…. Ya sabes fácil. Digo solo llevamos un mes y ya… ya pienso en el en ese ámbito

- no Katniss, Peeta no debe pensar eso es normal en las parejas y te aconsejo que te prepares porque mi tercer ojo me dice que puede que sea más pronto de lo que crees

-¿lo crees Rue?- pregunte algo nerviosa

-Claro que sí, estoy segura, me explico tu deseas al chico rubio ¿cierto o falso?

-cierto

-¿casi odiaste a su padre el día de ayer, literalmente la llegada del sr Mellark te despertó instintos asesinos?- asentí- lo ves a eso me refiero y por lo que me has contado y lo que he podido ver en Mellark el anda en las mismas

-Pero yo, no sé nada que se supone que haga?

-eso no te lo diré yo lo aprenderás en el momento y tranquila no es como si vas a salir del salón y Peeta te va a venir a buscar para que le entregue tu virginidad en uno de los salones de limpieza, solo diré que debes estar sumamente atenta en lo que a protección se refiere, recuerda que aun no deseas ser madre, ni tener a un Mellarksito por allí corriendo

- Y que se supone que se lo tengo que decir?-me miro extrañada-lo de cuidarnos

-creo que Peeta ya tiene la experiencia necesaria con respecto a ese punto, no es necesario que tu tengas la ¨CHARLA¨ con el

-y si fuese yo-respira Katniss es solo Rue con quien hablas- si fuese yo la que se quisiera cuidar

-pues en…. Ya va Everdeen déjame asimilar esto porque acabas de dejarme sin palabras-respiró- de verdad te gustaría así?- asentí-tendríamos que buscar al ginecólogo para que te asigne algún método

-mi madre me tiene en control, ya sabes desde el desarrollo… salud esas cosas. Tendría que hablar con él?- asintió- bien creo que tendré que apartar una cita. Ginecólogo allí voy

Peeta PDV

-y Madge no vendrá hoy?- pregunto una de las chicas a la que por cierto era la primera vez que la veía en el equipo

-No ella no podrá venir hoy, esta de… permiso por un problema familiar

- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Katniss a mi lado

- si está bien!-le sonreí- Chicas hoy no realizaremos la práctica, solo tendremos la reunión y después podrán marcharse. ¿Están completas ya o falta alguien?- todas asintieron- bien si falta alguien le agradecería que le dieran la información igual. Como sabrán ya estamos cerca de las competencias intercolegiales, esta vez no seremos la casa patrocinadora, lo que quiere decir que tendremos que trasladarnos hacia otra institución. Este año nos recibirán en el Saint Nicholas del Sur, me imagino que estarán al tanto de que son ocho horas de viaje y que ameritara nos quedemos en el estado vecino por algunos días. Por sus clases no se preocupen siempre se otorga un tipo de concesión para los participantes, las chicas que son menores de edad les agradezco tomar una planilla de las que se encuentran en la entrada y presentársela a sus padres, después pueden entregármela a mi o a Madge, como lo deseen, tendrán chance de entregarme los permisos hasta el día quince, es decir una semana, ya que queremos comenzar a preparar la estadía alguna pregunta?- nadie levanto la mano las chicas parecían estar más que felices por la noticia- bien eso era todo las que quieran pueden retirarse- Katniss se quedo a mi lado meditando, estaba tiesa y con la mirada algo… triste

-Preciosa que tienes?, no estás contenta. Por lo de la competencia- ella pareció reaccionar de su letargo respiro y tomo mi mano

-no, estoy bien, es solo que pensaba algunas cosas

-mmm y que cosas serán?

-la competencia no es obligatoria cierto?

-no, pero pensé que querrías ir

-la verdad me muero por ir, pero mis padres no me dejaran

Helloo! Como estannn? Bien que les pareció el cap, cuéntenme cuéntenme jejeje! Muchachonas y muchachones referente a las actualizaciones les comento que comenzare a bajar el ritmo porque mañana comienzo clases OJO no estoy diciendo que dejare la historia NOOO jamás! Es solo que puede que actualice un día y otro no, así sucesivamente (no se enojen porfa!) prometo seguir saluditos se cuidan nos leemos xoxo


	14. caíste en su juego

Hello chics MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…

**Katniss PDV**

-Papa por favor de verdad quiero ir- no había parado de repetir esta oración desde que comenzó el fin de semana

-Katniss no, hasta cuando te lo tengo que repetir, perderás clases, bajara tu promedio por esas inasistencias no te aceptaran en la escuela de leyes con esos… desperfectos- te odio…. No sabes cuánto te odio escuela de leyes

-pero el instituto otorgara un permiso, papi por favor, nunca pido nada….

-además papa sus notas son muy buenas- gracias Prim te amo

-que adulto ira?-pregunto mi padre mirándome directamente a los ojos

-bueno puede q….

-irán algunos representantes solo tres creo y también algunos profesores- para mi hermana ser la más pequeña debo de reconocer que es bastante inteligente este patito

-tres representantes eh! Cuantos ira?- vio la duda registrada en mi rostro- deportistas, chicos, alumnos como quieras llamarlos

- bueno en el grupo femenino que está conformado por veinte chicas hasta ahora doce han entregado los permisos y de los chicos si no sé, no tengo esa información- papa por favor déjame ir, necesito ir

-los chicos y tu grupo dormirán en?

-en un hotel ubicado cerca de la institución papa, yo igual dejaría toda la información referente al hospedaje y esas cosas

-en el mismo hotel- comenzó a reírse, en estos momentos la actitud de mi padre daba miedo- en Becker no aprenden, como pueden considerar llevar a unos adolecentes fuera de sus casas para dormir en un hotel, creo que ya olvidaron el caso de la chica esta mmm como es que se llamaba… Abigail! Abigail Adams-expuso asintiendo

-es por eso? Por eso es que no quieres dejarme ir- ahora si estaba enojada y mucho- ¡padre por Dios! Eso fue hace dos ¡DOS! Años, además no soy esa chica

-no es verdad no lo eres, pero no correré riesgos, en esos viajes los chicos se aprovechan de las niñas, además Katniss soy tu padre tengo la obligación de cuidarte.

-¿cuidarme?- bufe-¿estás seguro que esto es cuidarme? ¿Por qué no me cuidaste cuando necesite que me fueras a buscar al instituto o no mejor aun señor Evedeen por qué no me cuido las veces que te pedí me llevases al cine y solo respondiste dándome dinero?

-Katniss baja el tono de voz, ahora no lo vez pero todo lo que hacemos los padres es para cuidarlos, no te meteré en la boca del lobo- dijo regresando a su asiento, dando de esa forma por terminada la conversación, ok no iré está bien lo acepto pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

-creo que tienes un significado erróneo de lo que significa protección- sonreí- pero el que no me dejes ir a la competencia no ayudara a que tu hija guarde su inocencia hasta el matrimonio papa, al fin y al cabo no eres tan bueno como crees ¿no? Señor Evedeen, creo que es un poco tarde ya para que te preocupes por ese tema

-Katniss…

-no Prim déjame hablar porque a papa le va a encantar saber que desde hace mas de dos meses su hija está teniendo relaciones sexuales- mentí quizás no era la correcto tal vez solo tenía que aceptar los designios de mi padre pero no pude evitar sentir una gran satisfacción cuando vi su rostro teñirse de un rojo pasión- a final de cuentas no soy tan diferente a Abigail, la única diferencia es que no estoy embarazada…..bueno no todavía

-basta Katniss- Gritó-vas a subir a tu cuarto y cuando te sientas lo bastantemente arrepentida pedirás disculpas a tu madre y a tu hermana por el comportamiento que has tenido hoy antes de la cena.- suspiro- no quiero tocar este tema de nuevo no hay competencia

No hizo falta que me despidiera que deseara las buenas noches o que volviese a bajar porque tuviera hambre, sencillamente me encerré en mi cuarto y llore. No llore por la competencia en realidad ya sabía que había perdido antes de intentarlo siquiera llore porque las palabras de mi padre calaron en mi. No quiso permitirme ir a la competencia por solo pensar en él en ningún momento incluyo en sus palabras el cómo me podía llegar a sentir, el por qué quería ir. El solo se enfoco en sus estudios (porque míos no eran), en el que dirán si llegase a cometer ¨el mismo error de Abigail Adams¨, hubo un momento en el que la envidie, todos hablaban de ella cuando la noticia se supo, estaba embarazada de un compañero del equipo la sorpresa fue que al chico confesar su participación en el hecho él respondió que nunca había estado con Abigail que lo estaba inventando para ¨aprovecharse¨ de su familia, pero aun así sus papas nunca le dieron la espalda siempre estuvieron allí para ella, a los meses de haber dado a luz, su familia y ella se mudaron de vecindario, nunca más supimos nada de ellos

-Yo se que quieres estar sola- dijo mi madre asomándose con timidez por la puerta- te traje un vaso de leche con un pan de queso- no respondí solo me quede allí viéndola desde mi cama, ella me miro por unos segundos y sin razón alguna volví a llorar, dejó la bandeja en la peinadora y se sentó en la cama- ¡oh! Katniss de verdad lo siento, tu papa ha estado estos días muy estresado por lo del trabajo- me consoló mientras acariciaba mi cabeza- de verdad lo siento hija, quizás pueda hablar más adelante con él, pero no te prometo nada

-no-solloce- está bien, ya no me interesa ir

-Katniss puede que esa careta te funcione con tu padre, pero conmigo no, aunque no lo creas te conozco, se que todo lo que dijiste hace minutos fue para hacer enojar a tu padre

-no todo lo que dije fue mentira, solo se resume a que no confía en mí y punto eso es todo

-claro que lo hace, solo que tiene miedo de que puedas dañar tu futuro-si claro como si fuese mío- son solo sentimientos de padres, algún día te tocara a ti y comprenderás en cierto punto lo que hace. Hablando de padres, sabrás que tu comentario te quitara ciertas libertades ¿cierto?

-madre por dios, cuales libertades si solo salgo para ir al instituto o a comprar cualquier cosa estrictamente necesaria, casi nunca molesto con salidas, clubes o cosas así

-el… el chico del que Prim hablo hace unos días en el desayuno ¿ira?

-sí, es obligatorio que asista- sonreí triste- él es el capitán del equipo masculino

- además de ser el chico con el que sales- sonrió mi madre

-además de ser el chico con el que salgo-repetí afirmando con la cabeza- no niego que quería ir para estar con él, pero la razón principal era competir mama, alejarme un poco de todo esto, distraerme

-el tiene tu edad?- asentí- no le digas a tu padre ese detalle, estarás más que frita, quizás el cambie de idea ¿vas a comer?- rechace su oferta con un gesto- bien me llevare eso entonces, ahora duérmete mañana ya será otro día, además si sigues llorando te saldrán ojeras y te veras fea, descansa ok- sin más, abandono la habitación y aunque estas actitudes no eran común en mi madre me sentí algo dichosa de que al menos la discusión con mi padre me dejo una recompensa

**Peeta PDV**

**-**entonces dijo que no- comente después de que me relatara toda la conversación con su papa

-nop. No quiere que pierda clases- ella se bajo de su caminadora tomo su paño y comenzó a secar su frente- y por cuánto tiempo estarán allí?- pregunto parándose frente a mi

-creo que una semana cuanto mucho. Lo lamento preciosa si pudiera créeme que me quedara contigo pero no puedo

- no, quiero que vayas y ganes. Una semana pasara rápido- no lo creo- cuando menos lo creas estarás de regreso ¿te falta mucho? Yo ya estoy lista

- me faltan diez minutos. ¿Qué? No tengo la culpa que hayas bajado sin mí

- yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas quedado hablando con esas niñas- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Peeta vamos ya, no te vas a morir por diez minutos

- harás algo hoy en la tarde?- dije dando por terminada mi cita con el gimnasio

-sí, estoy comprometida- respondió tomando mi mano entre las suyas

-¿comprometida? Explíquese señorita Everdeen

-yo iré al médico, al traumatólogo- contesto sonrojada. A estas alturas ya no entendía nada- tengo un dolor en la espalda y quiero revisarlo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¡no! No es necesario, Rue ira conmigo, además recuerda que tienes que ayudar a Cato con química, desde hace días está pidiendo tu ayuda- habíamos comenzado a caminar cuando de pronto se detuvo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-no te es incomodo- dijo mirando a su alrededor

- el que- conteste jalándola un poco para que volviera a caminar

-ya sabes, ellos- volvió a mirar a su alrededor- ellos nos miran como si fuésemos, no sé un experimento o como si todavía no se lo creyeran

-¡bah! No me importa lo que hagan- ahora pase mi brazo por su cuello y le hable cerca del oído- espero no ofenderte pero me encanta, causar esa sensación de hecho disfruto cuando veo la cara que ponen cuando te beso

-¿si? Y que cara ponen?

-ya veras, tu solo mira disimuladamente al chico que esta por las pesas- ella miro por encima de mi hombro enfocando su mirada en el espejo que estaba a mis espaldas para poder ver al sujeto-lo ves?- asintió

Sin perder mucho tiempo lleve mi mano a la parte baja de su espalda y la acerque un poco a mí con mi mano libre le quite la toalla de las manos y la pase lentamente por su cuello cuando termine deje un casto (según yo) besito en su cuello no había terminado cuando Katniss estalló en carcajadas a los pocos segundo me uní a ella

-lo viste?

-como- volvió a reír- ¿Cómo sabrías que se quedaría así?- pregunto volviendo a entrelazar nuestras manos

-bueno en realidad he estado atento, reconozco que los primeros días me dieron un poco de celos, pero después lo entendí, digo no es fácil que pases desapercibida y más cuando estás aquí con el uniforme deportivo

- ¿a mí? el ejercicio te está afectando la cabeza Peeta

- no creerás que el chico me veía a mí- ella volvió a reír- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Voy a tener que cargar con un espejo a mis costados para que te veas a cada rato

-yo creo que nos vio con esa cara de…. De no sé sorprendido, solo porque nos andamos haciendo cariñitos sin importar donde estemos

-Katniss estas equivocada, pero no voy a discutir contigo, los hombres nos entendemos- ella pareció no quedar muy contenta con mi respuesta así que guardo silencio, cuando ya estábamos cerca de las duchas volvió a hablar.

-¿y qué tiene que ver mi uniforme con eso?

- después que fue oficial, nuestra relación confieso que estuve a punto de hablar en la dirección para que fuese obligatorio el que las chicas trajesen pantalones dos tallas más grandes de la que corresponde, la verdad nunca había sido tan celoso aunque a estas alturas puedo admitir que lo llevo mejor que antes

-no lo puedo creer! Eso no sería justo yo no pediría que aumentaras tu talla de franela aunque ganas no me faltan, pero ese no es el caso, no te obligaría a venir vestido como un payaso

-no lo hice, si no me equivoco sigues trayendo el mismo uniforme- contraataque

-solo porque eso dejo de afectarte, de lo contrario lo hubieses hecho- comprobó la hora en su reloj y se acerco a mi- ahora mi chico del pan si me disculpas me retirare ya que se me hace tarde, me da la impresión que si me retraso un minuto más Rue no querrá acompañarme- se acerco me dejo un beso en los labios y entro en las duchas de chicas

**Katniss PDV**

-no entiendo para que tanto misterio con esto Katniss a final de cuentas igual se enterar-comento Rue acomodándose en su asiento

-si Rue se va a enterar, pero no podía llegar y decirle "Eh Peeta no podre salir contigo porque iré al ginecólogo ya que quiero comenzar a cuidarme"- respondí hablando bajito

- yo no le veo nada de malo- creo que entendió el porqué de mi mirada asesina- ok comprendo la parte en la que defiendes tu privacidad, el pudor esas cosas, pero no tiene nada de malo decirle a tu novio "voy al ginecólogo" no de verdad no lo comprendo

- no es simplemente venir al ginecólogo además si estuvieses en mi situación estoy segura que no se lo dirías a Cato

-¡oh por dios! Claro que si se lo diría, además cuando tome la decisión de comenzar a cuidarme ya salía con Cato y justamente fue él quien me acompaño y si con _si estuvieses en la misma situación _te refieres a que no era mi primera vez, cierto no lo hubiese hecho dado que mi primera vez fue con un total imbécil cosa que si no me equivoco no es tu caso

-Rue no me refería a eso no pretendía ofenderte solo quería decir que tu eres muy distinta, tu eres más dada tienes un capacidad para hablar de estas cosas que de verdad admiro, si no fuese por ti nunca le hubiese hablado a Peeta. Amiga de verdad lo siento

-te perdono solo porque sé que estas nerviosa de lo contrario pediría algo a cambio. ¿Qué numero te toco?- finalizo bostezando

-el tres creo que están con las chica número dos, no sabía que iba a tener que esperar tanto.

- y ya pensaste como harás- la mire sin comprender- ya sabes has pensado algún sitio o que te pondrás- no hizo falta que dijera mas

- el se va dentro de semana y media para Saint Nicholas, si la doctora me prescribe algo que pueda usar de aquí a esa fecha, sinceramente quisiera hacerlo antes que se vaya. Un lugar, bueno aunque antes pensaba eso de "un lugar especial" de verdad Rue lo único que considero ahora es que todo lugar será especial para mí siempre y cuando este con Peeta y referente al vestuario no lo sé, si tengo la idea de que pueda ser en cualquier lugar puede ser cualquier ropa ¿no?

-entiendo tu punto de vista y de hecho aparte de sorprenderme me gusta la forma en la que pretendes acosar a Mellark, pero con ropa no me refería estrictamente a un atuendo especifico quise decir la indumentaria que emplearas para dejar loco al chico rubio- juro que si estaba sonrojada ahora estaba de un color rojo vivo, había pensado en escenarios no lo niego pero no había llegado al punto de pensar que ponerme para que Peeta disfrutara de la ¿vista?- no lo has pensado ¿me equivoco?

-la verdad no. No lo había hecho ¿Qué me recomendarías?

-bueno ya que tu eres algo por así decirlo "inocente" te recomendaría algo con lo que te sintieras identificada, cómoda pero también tiene que hacerte sentir linda, sexy, poderosa, cuando estés eligiendo que deseas ponerte piensa en que quieres ver a Mellark babeando ok?- asentí, exprimiendo mi cerebro una y otra vez para recordar las prendas que tenía en mi armario

….

**Peeta PDV**

-Has estado rara toda esta semana, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunte al momento que Cato y Prim nos dejaron solos en nuestra mesa

-¿a mí? Nop, nada todo está bien- la mire escéptico – de verdad Peeta estoy bien! No tengo ni la menor idea que te puede hacer pensar eso- respondió apoyando nuevamente la cabeza en mi hombro y tomando mi mano sobre la mesa

-es por lo del viaje?- interrogue- si es por eso quiero que me lo digas, porque aunque lo niegues se que algo está pasando y no me

-no es por lo del viaje Peeta- tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarla- te juro que no es por lo de la competencia- sonrió- recuerda que prometiste llamarme todas las noches, sin importar la hora ok

-lo juro, todas las noches y en caso de tener un rato libre igual lo hare

-solo dos días no? Digo para que te vayas, hoy y mañana.- me gire un poco llevando la cabeza de Katniss a la parte alta de mi pecho- quiero quedarme todo el día aquí.

-yo también preciosa- suspire.- Pero lamentablemente no podemos, primero nos regañarían por saltarnos nuestras clases, segundo la mancha que tengo en mi camisa me tiene un poco incomodo y deseo cambiármela- Katniss lanzo una sonora carcajada.

-lo siento- de disculpo separándose un poco para ver la mancha que ocupaba gran espacio en la parte delantera de mi camisa- no sabía que esa combinación de sustancias harían esa reacción además se suponía que mi compañero tenía que estar alerta y no precisamente jugando con mi cabello

-¡oh! Discúlpeme srta Everdeen lo estaré la próxima vez- me separe de ella haciendo como si estuviese enojado- ¡ah! Se me olvidaba no escuche que te quejaras mientras _acariciaba tu cabello_

-ya ya ven aquí-dijo atrayéndome hacia ella- lo lamento, reconozco que no me queje porque me sentía sumamente cómoda con lo que hacías y no es para tanto solo tienes que ir a los vestidores y cambiarte- desvió su mirada al reloj y me enseño la hora- ya es tarde tenemos que irnos- comenzó a recoger sus cosas- si quieres ve a cambiarte si me acompañas a mi salón no te dará tiempo

-sí creo que tienes razón, me avisas si necesitas algo- me acerque y deposite un beso en sus labios- nos vemos en la salida- asintió y se encamino a su próxima clase

Al llegar a los vestuarios de caballeros estos se encontraban totalmente desiertos, internamente agradecí este hecho pues, estos vestuarios no se caracterizaban por ser los más silenciosos precisamente, me dirigí a mi locker, deje mi bolso en la banca que se encontraba a mis espaldas y con total parsimonia comencé a quitarme de la prenda. Al momento que me deshice de ella por completo la coloque en mi hombro para tener las manos libres y así disponerme a abrir mi armario, una vez empecé esta labor sentí como la camisa se deslizaba como queriendo caerse a mis espaldas en un movimiento automático procedí a ubicarla en el lugar que estaba antes de comenzar a deslizarse, nuevamente centre mi atención en el lockers estaba por abrirlo cuando la camisa volvió a deslizarse un poco irritado por lo reiterado del hecho la quite de mi hombro y la lance en el casillero, estaba por sacar la nueva camisa cuando sentí….. Sentí que alguien dejaba un beso en mi omoplato derecho y acompañaba la caricia con el roce de un dedo que viajaba por el largo de mi espalda

-sí que te haces de rogar no?

-no, para nada solo que uno nunca sabe que encontrara en estos vestuarios- respondí girándome

- mmm y que encontraste esta vez?- pregunto cuando me encontraba ya de cara a ella

-¿que encontré? No sabría como responderte a esa pregunta preciosa, creo que acabo de encontrar a la mujer más bella que he visto en mucho muchooo tiempo o también que acabo de pasar un buen susto ya que esta es la ducha de caballeros y tu encontraste algo?

-¡ohh sii! Claro que si- se coloco frente a mi- acabo de encontrar a mi sexy chico del pan que por cierto se ve mucho más atractivo que hace minutos

-¿de verdad?- pregunte atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, no quería que ni el aire me separara de ella sus dedos me acariciaron la piel del pecho juro que su contacto me dio la misma sensación de ser tocado por fuego, se detuvo unos instantes a rozar sutilmente la zona de los pectorales. Se acerco más si se podía comenzó a besar mi pecho, inconscientemente deje caer mi cabeza. Mi juicio se nublo y antes de detenerme a pensar, me abalance sobre ella, juntando su boca con la mía. El sabor de Katniss es tan bueno y adictivo, podría pasar todos los días así con ella. En un movimiento rápido nos gire y la apoye en los casilleros, el sonido que se produjo al chocar su espalda con la pared de aluminio resonó por toda la habitación. Sentía cada línea dura de su cuerpo, cada musculo y pude sentir como empezaba a excitarse. Gimió cuando abrí mas mi boca, pidiéndole que profundizara el beso, al escucharla debajo de mí alimento mi fuego y mi deseo. Deslice mi lengua, entre en su boca y lo saboree. Instintivamente lleve una de mis manos a su piernas con delicadeza comencé a acariciar su muslo con la yema de mis dedos, con un delicado toque la invite a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me encanto la sensación de tenerla así para mí, me separe de sus labios para emprender el camino hacia su cuello me detuve en mi lugar preferido su clavícula, mordisqueando y lamiendo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y moví mis caderas estaba loco por cualquier tipo de contacto, lo único que no podía dejar de gemir era su nombre, me separe unos segundos quería observarla guardar para siempre ente momento en mi memoria. Katniss abrió los ojos estaba tratando de controlar su respiración, aparte la mirada de su rostro y baje al fuerte agarre que sus piernas tenían en mi cadera me percate de que su falda estaba subida hasta casi en su totalidad, dejando las piernas expuestas para mí. Mire su torso su camisa estaba toda mal colocada, ésta me dejaba al descubierto parte de la piel de su cadera, me ayude con una de mis piernas a mantener esa posición mientras mi mano viajaba a ese lugar para jugar con la delicada piel de su abdomen ella sólo cerró sus ojos, y disfrutó de la manera tan suave con que la acariciaba

-eres hermosa, no sabes cuan hermosa eres- elogie jugando con el ultimo botón de su camisa indeciso por lo que haría y por la reacción que Katniss tendría, ella pareció percibir mi duda porque soltó el agarre que tenía en mi cabello, llevo sus manos al lugar donde se encontraba la mía, sonrió y deshizo el agarre que tenía el ultimo botón, rápidamente desabroche los botones restantes de la camisa e introduje mi mano dejando al descubierto su pecho, la mire nuevamente preguntándole con la mirada si podía seguir, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa tímida, lentamente comencé a dibujar con mi nariz el camino que me llevaría al lugar donde se unían sus senos, ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y perdió sus dedos en mi cabello, cuando por primera vez mis labios se posaron sobre esa delicada zona arqueó la espalda y levantó un poco las caderas para que el acoplamiento fuera perfecto, estaba tan perdido brindándole caricias a Katniss en este lugar que no me percate cuando sus manos abandonaron mi cabello y fueron a parar hebilla de mi cinturón. Trate concéntrame nuevamente en lo que hacía pero la idea calo profundamente en mi cerebro, estaba por hacerle en amor a la mujer que estoy seguro amo en un lugar donde cualquier otro podría verla o escucharla. Apoye mi frente en su pecho para calmarme un poco

-Peeta ¿ocurre algo?- su voz agitada me trajo de vuelta

-no- respondí un poco ronco. Me separe por instante, pero la visión de los pechos de Katniss moviéndose furiosamente por el descontrol de su respiración me desequilibro, pose por última vez mis labios suavemente en uno de ellos y la ayude a bajarse - todos está bien. Solo… que no puedo- me odie a mi mismo cuando proyectó una mirada de confusión y tristeza.

-yo…. Lo ….yo no quería, lo siento- dijo apenada- se que no hace mucho saliste de una relación algo larga, lo lamento se que debe ser un poco difícil

-¿ah? Si te estás refiriendo a mi relación con Glimmer eso no tiene nada que ver preciosa- respondí acariciando su rostro, mientras ella se ajustaba su camisa- hace unos meses te lo dije en la oficina lo recuerdas, si esto pasa entre nosotros no deseo que sea en el instituto

-que tiene que ver que sea en el instituto, en el gimnasio, mi casa tu cas- Katniss dejo de hablar en el mismo momento que se escucho el particular sonido que hacia la puerta de los vestuarios al abrirse y me miro. Le hice una seña con la mano para que me esperara allí y me dirigí hacia el pasillo principal, mi mayor sorpresa fue al darme cuenta que no había nadie camine un poco más y nada estaba totalmente desierto. Regrese con Katniss los dos nos arreglamos lo más rápido que pudimos y abandonamos los vestuarios, no mencione nada para no incomodarla pero si no había nadie adentro era porque entonces ese alguien acababa de salir.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas Rue las tiene, además tengo avisarle a Prim que no estoy en el salón de historia que ya salí y que la espero en el estacionamiento

-ok anda yo pasare por el cafetín y esperare en auto- asintió, se iba cuando la tome de la mano y le deje un beso en los labios- elimina de tu mente lo que estabas pensando hace unos minutos, Glimmer no me interesa en absoluto- sonrió me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Me encamine hacia la cafetería, deseaba comprarme alguna bebida helada ya que no siempre el agua de los bebederos estaba fría. Comprobé la hora y aun faltaban aproximadamente una hora entera de clases, podría aprovechar y adelantar algunas cosas del viaje o podría descansar en mi carro (claro lo menos que haría sería eso, pues aun nuestro encuentro se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente). Aun así decidí dirigirme hacia mi auto así no descansara preferiría eso a andar organizando papeles además que aprovecharía el tiempo sacudiendo las alfombras del auto. Al llegar a mi auto con tranquilidad desactive la alarma, abrí la puerta trasera para dejar mi mochila, cerré la misma y cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta de piloto para sacar los tapetes escuche que alguien aplaudía, levante la mirada y bufe al darme cuenta de quién era.

-creo que debo felicitarte Mellark- ignóralo déjalo que hable todo lo que quiera, está dolido-de verdad me sorprende el que Katniss haya dejado de ser tan… mmm ya sabes Katniss – no hablé me limite a seguir con lo que hacía no me detendría a prestarle atención a este necio

-te confieso que al enterarme aposte a que este disparate duraría solo un mes o cuanto mucho mes y medio, pero whoaa ya llevan casi los tres meses, debo felicitarte- nada, en algún momento te cansaras y tendrás que marcharte

-bueno, creo que esto será un monologo- chasqueo su lengua- así que si lo permites hablare yo ok, bueno quisiera darte un consejo, aprovecha los primeros meses porque con el tiempo Katniss comienza a ponerse algo aburrida y fastidiosa ¡ah y claro! Dramática

-llevas la cuenta no Gale? Tanto te interesa nuestra relación que llevas la cuenta- trate de contenerme pero este hombre sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera

-si, no lo niego como te dije hice una apuesta y tengo que estar pendiente de mis inversiones además me intriga saber qué hiciste para que ella cayera en tu juego

-no lamento el que perdieras- respondí dándole la espalda obviando la otra pregunta

-de todos los chicos de este instituto, nunca me imagine que existiera la posibilidad que ustedes andarán, de hecho cuando me dejo pensé que podía andar con Thomas, Ian o hasta el mismo Cato- puntualizo sonriendo yo por mi parte ya estaba comenzando a enojarme

-que quieres Gale? No tienes que no se buscar a tu papa pedirle algo nuevo, meterte bajo las faldas de tu mama o acosar a algunas de las de noveno

-no Mellark, si algo le agradezco a Katniss fue el enseñarme que ningunas de esas niñas puede darme lo que ella- si mi paciencia tenía un límite ya este imbécil lo había sobrepasado- no es que fuese muy buena besando la verdad pero como ya sabrás tenia había una cosa que hacia sumamente bien con su boca y no era precisamente hablar.

**Katniss PDV**

_No puedo entrar, si quieres puedes pide algún permiso y me pasas el bolso, Katniss_

_Ya estás aquí afuera?, Rue_

_Si, entraría pero la puerta está cerrada! ,Katniss_

_Dame un momento, ya salgo, Rue_

Me aleje de la puerta y me recline sobre la pared cercana, conocía a la profesora con la que Rue veía Francés y solo se resume a que es una total pesadilla, trata a sus alumnos como si fuesen reclusos de una prisión, espere algunos minutos hasta que vi a mi amiga asomarse por la puerta

-ya toma- dijo tendiéndome mi mochila- ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?

_-_nada Rue no paso nada, bueno aunque esta vez dimos un paso- Rue me regalo una sonrisa coqueta- estuvo a punto de quitarme mi camisa, solo que volvió con lo del lugar

-bueno entonces la cosa no estuvo tan mal-sonrió aplaudiendo- creo que lo de intentarlo acá no se va a dar Katniss

-no pero la frustración que quedo después si estuvo mal-respondí cruzándome de brazos y volviendo a recostarme en la pared

-si eso es doloroso y frustrante, tranquila todavía queda un día algo podrás hacer por- Rue no pudo terminar la frase porque de su salón salió Cato, abriendo la puerta como si se tratase de un incendio, cuando se percato de nuestra presencia nos miro extrañado

-Pasa algo, Cato?- pregunto Rue robando mis palabras

-pensé que habías salido por lo mismo que yo- Cato no cambiaba esa mirada de extrañeza- Peeta y Gale se están peleando en el estacionamiento central- creo ver a Rue tapar su boca con sus manos, al mismo momento que Cato salía disparado hacia las escalera y Rue tomaba mi mano jalándome para que los siguiera.

Mi letargo duro poco pues cuanto más me acercaba al estacionamiento y cuanta más gente veía observaban intrigados e iniciaban la marcha con nosotros mas real era la sensación. Al busque a mi chico del pan pero la multitud no me dejaba encontrarlo, sin pensarlo me abrí paso entre ellos entre empujones y pisotones hasta que pude distinguirlos.

Peeta estaba a horcajadas sobre Gale, tenía toda su camisa sucia y no se cansaba de gritar _te voy a matar, maldito. _Mientras el daba certeros golpes sobre el rostro de Gale, este no se preocupaba por cubrir su cara al contrario aprovechaba para golpearlo en el torso, el sonido de cada golpe me ponía los vellos de punta era como si una gran patilla cayera al piso. Había visto peleas pero nunca algo como esto. En un momento Gale logro romper el agarre que Mellark tenía dispuesto sobre su cuerpo y logro situarse sobre Peeta, este llevo sus manos a su rostro y apenas Gale conecto su derechazo lo espero freno su mano y volvió a cambiar las posiciones, estaba por dar un paso más, salir de la multitud e interrumpir la pelea, cuando una mano me freno, me gire y vi que era Rue. Ella solo me hizo una seña para que fijara mi vista en esa dirección. Así lo hice Peeta estaba por dar otro golpe hasta que Cato lo tomo de la camisa como si fuese un niño y lo empujo detrás de él, Gale se percato de la presencia de Cato rápidamente se incorporo iba a volver a atacar, pero creo que la actitud de Cato lo intimido porque se comenzó a reír

-ni siquiera fue tu amorcito la que nos separo Mellark, no te da vergüenza que tú amiguita haya intervenido por ti-ironizo Gale limpiándose la boca

-no me da vergüenza, por lo menos tengo a alguien con quien contar- se defendió Peeta escupiendo- además si hubiese seguido contigo podría haber cometido un crimen

-si tu lo dices, aunq…..

-bien, bien, si ya terminaron de jugar a matarse, les agradecería al público presente que se dirijan nuevamente a sus aulas ya que las clases aun no terminan- nadie se movió a pesar de que era el director Snow quien hablaba.- creo que no solo Mellark y Hawthorne serán los únicos que se vayan a sus casas con amonestaciones- los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse- joven Cato le agradecería que escoltase al compañero Mellark a la enfermería, señorita Olman haga lo mismo con Hawthorne, y ustedes dos los quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina.

-Katniss vamos, esperemos en alguno de los baños y después vamos en la enfermería- negué con la cabeza- si los acompañas ahora y el director Snow se da cuenta te regañaran y no le harás ningún favor a Peeta, ven vamos- comenzó a tironear de mi mano para que la siguiera, comprendí lo que significaban sus palabras y aunque me moría por estar con mi chico rubio, lo mejor era que la enfermera lo revisara.

Ingresamos a uno de los baños del tercer piso y allí aguardamos afortunadamente nadie molestaba, Rue estaba tan callada que a veces tenía que girar mi rostro para ver si seguía allí conmigo

-Por qué crees que se pelearían-hizo una pausa- bueno estoy segura de por quién pero el por qué y quien comenzó aun lo tengo en duda

-no se Rue, estoy tan sorprendida o sea tu los vistes, no se no reconocía a ninguno ¿tú me entiendes?- ella asintió- yo tengo que ir a verlo Rue ya no me interesa si me amonestan o no solo quiero saber cómo está

-creo que ya se calmaron los ánimos, quizás podremos acercarnos sin que se percaten de nuestra presencia

iniciamos nuestra silenciosa macha con en dirección a la enfermería, cuando llegamos la misma estaba un poco agitada aunque no había nadie con paso lento pero firme comenzamos a revisar cada uno de los cubículos, los primeros estaban vacios, el tercero tenia la cortina pasada lo que quería decir que estaba ocupado, con mi mano aparte un poco la cortina para ver de quien se trataba casi me quede es shock con lo que vi, era Gale la enfermera estaba pasando un algodón por su pómulo que estaba bastante inflamado a pesar de que la pelea había finalizado hace unos momentos además tenía cortes en cejas y labios pero lo que más escalofríos daba era el corte que abarcaba gran parte de su frente, afortunadamente tenía los ojos cerrados así que no se percato de mi presencia. Cerré la cortina y me continúe mi búsqueda, dos cubículos después nos encontramos con uno en igual de condiciones en el que se alojaba Gale, tome un trozo de la tela en mis manos y la aparte un poco. Mellark estaba sentado en la camilla sosteniendo lo que creo debe ser alguna fomentera sobre su cabeza, la enfermera tocaba con algo de brusquedad su torso a lo que Peeta solo respondía con un gran gimoteo

-no creo que tengas alguna costilla rota, pero de una vez te advierto que eso se pondrá bastante feo, te mandare algo para el dolor, esto con los días se pondrá morado aunque creo que en tu caso será algo negruzco después verde y poco a poco recuperas la tonalidad de tu piel, dame unos minutos buscare algunas indicaciones- la chica dejo su asiento y se encamino en mi dirección, al percatarse de mi presencia extrañamente sonrió- podre darles unos minutos pero si alguien viene yo no sé nada, ni te he visto- asentí y me adentre por completo en el cubículo.

-yo iré con Rue, si necesitas algo avísame- Cato de despidió con una inclinación de cabeza al pasar por mi lado y sin más se fue

-como te sientes?-pregunte acercándome a el

-estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- me sorprendí al escuchar que Peeta era un poco tosco con su tono de voz

-mmm ¿puedo…puedo saber que paso?- demande estado ya enfrente a el

-¿para qué? Katniss de verdad no quiero hablar ahora, no estoy de buen humor y quisiera estar solo

-no me iré si es lo que quieres, lo lamento pero no te complaceré en eso- dije cruzándome de brazos, creo que se dio por vencido ya que levanto la mirada y la fijo en mi-¡oh! Dios- gimotee al ver que Peeta tenía una gran cortada en sus cejas, sin pensarlo me acerque y coloque mi mano en su rostro examinándolo

-es peor de lo que se siente, tranquila- nos quedamos un rato en silencio yo examinando su rostro y torso hasta que en la habitación resonó uno de los quejidos de Gale- Por lo menos se que la está pasando peor que yo- dijo sonriendo

-crees que lo que acaban de hacer esta bien?- le reproché- crees que el que los dos anden por allí con el rostro destrozado los hará más machos

-Katniss de verdad ahora no estoy para sermones

-pues si no lo estas igual me vas a escuchar ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu papa cuando te vea? O no mejor la competencia ¿sabías que por eso podrían suspenderte?

-sí, si ok está bien

-¿lo sabías y aun así decidiste pelear con él?- creo que era la primera vez que Mellark me observaba así, tan enojado- decidiste caer en su juego

- ¡sí! Lo decidí y con gusto lo volvería a hacer, ahora si terminaste quisiera estar solo

-lo volverías a hacer ¡por dios! Que te pa

-se metió contigo, todavía no crees que esa sea la única razón para que Gale y yo nos peleásemos, o que pensaste que esta vez lo hicimos por una mesa, el puesto de estacionamiento o porque queremos el mismo par de zapatos. ¡Por dios Katniss!

-y según ustedes eso amerita que se vayan a las manos de la forma que lo hicieron, eso quiere decir que yo también puedo agárrame con Glimmer porque ella hable de ti- Peeta torció los ojos- entonces lo tendré en cuenta

-si crees que me pelee con Gale por cosa de un simple juego estas muy pero muy equivocada. No es nada agradable que un imbécil haga una detallada reseña de las cosas que solía hacer con su ex pareja que da la casualidad es ¡MI NOVIA!

-fue por eso, por esa estupidez se pelearon- Mellark abrió mucho los ojos- no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te haya dicho, pero estoy muy consciente que unos simples besos no pueden haber provocado esto- tome su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme- háblame dime lo que paso, saca lo que tienes por dentro

-no quise pagar mi rabia contigo, pero no pude evitar que sus palabras me afectaran, sabes yo….yo entiendo que antes de…. De bueno salir conmigo tu hayas tenido tus pareja, te juro que lo comprendo, solo te pido que me comprendas a mí, no es sencillo que el hombre que mas detestas tuviera la oportunidad de tocar a tu chica como solo deseas hacerlo tú y es más difícil aun cuando el divulga esas cosas, dándote a conocer detalles que prefieres nunca estar al tanto de ello, ofendiendo así a esa chica- con mi dedo pulgar había comenzado a jugar con su labio inferior, ya entendía a que se refería

- Gale te dijo que nosotros estuvimos juntos?- el me miro algo apagado, suspiro y asintió- entonces tengo que agradecerte porque le partieras la cara- sonreí, Peeta trato de sonreír pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos- no lo entiendes verdad, bien tendré que dejarlo bien claro porque por lo visto tu solito no te darás cuenta. Nunca escúchame bien nunca estuve con él, salimos si pero nunca paso de algunos besos y abrazos

-pero él, fue tan especi…..

-te mintió, estando de novios Gale nunca logro despertar ese de….deseo. Ni él ni ningún otro chico que no fueses tu, Peeta yo nunca he estado con algún hombre- el me miro sorprendido- yo aun- suspire era ahora o nunca- yo aun soy virgen, así que ya olvida lo que te dijo Gale porque todo fue mentira, lo hizo para molestarte.

Peeta se quedo callado, a pesar de que no emitía palabra alguna a simple vista se podía ver que tenía un dialogo interno no lo interrumpí lo deje que asimilara y contrastara la notica

-aun así no te voy a negar, que me encanto hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

**Peeta PDV **

Decir que las palabras de Katniss el día de ayer funcionaron más que cualquier otro analgésico no es ninguna exageración y aunque reconozco que esa actitud es un poco egoísta, no podía evitar que en mi rostro se dibujara una gran sonrisa al saber que Hawthorne nunca la tuvo, todos estos años y nunca logro siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, ahora sí que comprendía su enojo.

Después de nuestra reveladora charla en día de ayer Cato me ayudo a regresar a casa, rechace la oferta de que katniss me llevara solo porque no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía el torso, al llegar a mi casa los regaños no cesaron comenzó mi nana con un discurso basado en la moral, valentía y que finalizaba con machismo, mi padre no quedo atrás al verme comenzó su plática con ¨algún día tenía que pasar¨ y finalizo agregando que esperaba que mi contrincante hubiese quedado peor. Cuando Katniss me llamo para ver como seguía no pude evitar sorprenderme y a la ver reírme por las cosas que Prim gritaba desde el otro lado del teléfono exclamaba cosas como ¨ _Team Peeta¨, ¨_ _me encanto cuando lo agarraste y pum pum¨ ¨de verdad lamento que te sientas mal¨ ¨Gale se lo merecía por buscón¨ _no fue hasta que Katniss amenazo con sacarla de su cuarto que prometió quedarse callada. Tengo que reconocer que el peor momento del día fue cuando llego la hora de dormir ¡ahss! Era insoportable no encontraba posición alguna en la que pudiera descansar cómodamente, el muy mal nacido sabia donde había pegado, pero si yo estaba así con el roce simple de mi cuerpo con las sabanas, Gale estaría peor con que solo el aire pasara por su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente procure llegar lo más temprano posible al instituto estaba muy consciente que el director Snow nos esperaba, al legar a su oficina Gale ya se encontraba allí aguardando a que el director lo llamase, su rostro se encontraba casi en las misma condiciones que mi torso aunque no podría adivinar cuál de los dos estaba más adolorido

Después de lo que fue una larga espera la secretaria del señor Snow nos hizo pasar a su oficina, este comenzó su discurso hablando del compañerismo y esas cosas, nos recordó que Gale y mi personas nos conocíamos desde chicos y que no había razón alguna que justificase este hecho, puntualizo también el reglamento de la institución y procedió a entregarnos las amonestaciones con la mayor seriedad posible firmamos. A mí personalmente me advirtió que este tipo de inconvenientes no podría volver a repetirse pues el capitán de cualquier equipo es el personaje más emblemático del mismo, con respecto a la competencia afortunadamente iría por el simple motivo de que ningún otro chico se encontraba calificado para ocupar mi lugar. La charla con el director se extendió más de lo normal y creo que era de esperarse pues hablo hablo y hablo sin que ninguno de los dos interfiriera aproximadamente tres horas después nos dejo marcharnos. En vista que mis primeras horas de clases ya habían pasado decidí bajar de una vez hacia el área de piscinas puesto que hoy tendríamos la ultima practica antes de las competencias, al llegar guarde mis cosas en la oficina, le avise a Katniss donde me encontraba y comencé a llenar las planillas que usaría más tarde

-¡oh mi dios! Pero si el mismo Rocky Balboa ha venido a la institución- comento Madge asomándose por la puerta

- estas muy alegre hoy- sonreí- tenia días sin verte, ¿Cómo sigues?

-bien estoy un poco mejor- tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente a mi- no creerás que voy a perder estos minutos hablando de mi, cuéntame con lujo y detalle que paso ayer, el video no le hace justicia a la cara de Gale.

-¿Video?- asintió- no sabía eso

-si hasta banda sonora tiene, ahora no pierdas más tiempo y cuéntamelo todo, todito

Comencé a narrar mi famosa pelea ayer con Gale, mientras más avanzaba mas la boca de Madge se abría en modo de sorpresa.

-se lo merecía, como se le ocurre expresarse así de Katniss, y le contaste todo?

-no todo no, solo algunas cosas, creo que con lo que ella me confesó no hace falta que la mortifique con eso no?

-bueno si cierto, no es necesario y más ahora que tiene que concentrarse en la competencia

-sobre eso, ella no irá su papa no le dio permiso

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-asuntos familiares Madge, Katniss lo intento pero no nada en vista que no es obligatorio no le permitieron ir

-¿puedo?- pregunto una apenada Katniss asomándose por la puerta- si están muy ocupados yo puedo regresar más tarde

-no no pasa Katniss, Mellark y yo ni hemos comenzado a trabajar- ella se acerco a Madge de dio un abrazo y un beso en el mejilla, después se acerco a mí, me dejo un pequeño beso en los labios para después tomar una silla y ubicarse a mi lado.

-todo bien con el director Snow- preguntó

-si, todo bien ahora tengo que portarme bien y andar derechito, y tú que tal las clases.

-todo bien, aunque nadie para de hablar de lo de ayer, creo que se detendrán cuando el equipo de natación se traiga unas cuantas medallas- comento de forma alegre

-sobre eso Katniss- intervino Madge- tu papa no te dejo ir?

-no, no quiere que pierda clases

-y tú? Quisieras ir?

-claro Madge, por supuesto que si

-que te parece si fueses como la capitana- Katniss la miro extrañada yo comenzaba a comprender a que se refería Madge- podrías sustituirme además la presencia del capitán es obligatoria

-pero y tú? Tu eres la capitana no yo

-yo creo que lo mejor para mí en estos momentos es descansar, he estado un poco engripada además si asistiera no podría participar de igual manera, yo podría cederte mi puesto en esta ocasión, solo si quieres, ya que sabes cómo se maneja un poco esto.- Katniss pareció considerarlo un poco alterno su mirada de Madge a mi

-eso se puede hacer- pregunto mirándome a mí. Asentí- regañaran a Madge por algo- volví a indicarle la respuesta con un gesto- bueno entonces creo que iré a la competencia.

**Katniss PDV**

Darle la noticia a mi padre no fue nada sencillo, de hecho tuve que jugar la carta de que si no me dejaba ir podrían sancionarme, que esa sanción iría a mi libro de vida y que no convenía que mi expediente tuviese mancha alguna, con la ayuda de Prim mi padre a duras penas logro entender que si no asistía el también salía perdiendo, así que me dio el permiso pero me advirtió las consecuencias que sufriría si llegaba a cometer ¨algún error¨

Esa noche me acosté sumamente tarde, acomodando mis cosas, seleccionado las prendas que llevaría, la indumentaria que emplearía ese tipo de cosas. Gracias a dios al levantarme mi rostro no denotaba cansancio algunos creo que eso podía deberse al entusiasmo, mi madre me acerco al colegio que esta vez jugaría el papel de punto de concentración, no sé si llegue tarde pero la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo ya se encontraban allí, pude divisar a Peeta pasando lo que creo era la lista, tenía su habitual camisa deportiva blanca solo que unos jean oscuros ocupaban el lugar de sus monos deportivos. Al percatarse de mi presencia me indico que guardara mis cosas en el otro autobús que nos iríamos en ese deje mis cosas en uno de los asientos y volví a bajar tome una de las listas y comencé a ayudarlo.

El viaje fue el mas cómodo que he tenido, el solo hecho de poder recostarme las veces que quisiera de mi chico del pan, aspirar su inconfundible fragancia, mirarlo y que me sonriera como el solo podía hacerlo me hacia la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Al llegar al hotel, se asignaron las habitaciones, las chicas estarían en un pasillo compartiendo en parejas las habitaciones, mientras que los varones tenían la misma distribución en el pasillo contrario, decidimos bajar a la recepción para conocer las instalaciones y encontrarnos con las otras instituciones que vendrían a la competencia. Ya que la mayoría eran desconocidos decidí revisar las instalaciones del hotel pase por el restaurant, el bar, la recepción, hasta que logre dar con mi objetivo

-¿y? ¿Qué tal tu compañera de cuarto?

-bien, es simpática y ordenada ¿el tuyo?

-no tengo, mi equipo es impar así que solo estoy yo

-que suerte- sonrió- mañana comienzan los entrenamientos en la mañana- asintió- ¿iras?

-si estaré llevare los conteos y pasado mañana me uniré a las practicas, según la doctora para ese momento ya podre estirar los músculos.

La noche termino sin mayores acontecimientos, debido al agite del viaje caí como una piedra apenas mi cabeza entro en contacto con la almohada. El día siguiente conocimos las instalaciones del instituto era sumamente grande y tan lujoso como el nuestro, los integrantes del equipo anfitrión eran por así decirlo algo creídos, comenzamos nuestras prácticas, Peeta me ayudo a llevar los tiempos cuando me toco entrar en la piscina y aunque ni fue mi mejor tiempo Peeta no emitió reproche alguno, con respecto a su equipo los chicos parecían unos profesionales practicaban una y otra y otra vez sin siquiera demostrar que estaban cansados. La hora de la cena fue lo más relajante del día ya que la tensión se sentía en el aire, cada colegio apartaba una mesa, entre colegio y colegio no podía haber relación cosa que me parecía ridículo pues solo era una simple competencia. Sin muchos ánimos termine mi cena espere a que mi equipo terminara, Peeta y yo los escoltamos a sus respectivas habitaciones y una vez nos cercioramos que no se escaparían, nos sentamos en el banco del pasillo en todo el día casi no habíamos tenido contacto alguno.

-me siento incomodo, no me gusta este ambiente- dijo acomodando su cabeza en mis piernas, mientras yo comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello

-si yo también, no será precisamente una tranquila competencia ¿no?- asintió- las chicas son algo engreídas

-no solo ellas hasta los demás entrenadores, hasta ahora no he visto ninguno que me caiga bien o que sea sincero con sus consejos- me acomode un poco en el asiento cosa que hizo gemir a Peeta

-te duele todavía?- pregunte acariciando un poco su rostro para que se olvidara del dolor

-solo un poco, eso solo quiere decir que ya es hora de mi siguiente analgésico, pero si continuas haciendo eso te aseguro que el dolor pasara- bostezo

-creo que ya es hora que te vayas a la cama galan. Mañana nadaras y lo mejor es que descanses además esta posición no es la más apropiada para ti- dije tomando su cabeza y levantándola un poco para que se incorporara

-no me iré a dormir si no me das un gran beso- demando acercándose lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los míos al hablar

-y porque debería, total el que se desvelara eres tú

-porque eres mi novia, no he podido ni tocarte desde que llegamos y quiero un beso- acto seguido unió sus labios a los míos.

Esa noche fue terrible, casi no dormí y digo terrible porque quería mas quería que Peeta me siguiera besando hasta que se cansara, no podía dejar de pensar en su torso desnudo, lo suave que era al tacto, así que gire y gire en mi cama hasta que comprendí que no dormiría, al amanecer mi humor no mejoro como una cascarrabias desperté a las chicas indicándoles que hoy sería el último día de práctica que se aclimataran a las piscinas que ya que no habría otra oportunidad porque el lunes comenzarían a competir. En las practicas tuve una discusión con la capitana de otra institución, porque una de sus chicas empujo a una mía, ella estaba presente en el acontecimiento y lo que hizo fue llamarle la atención a mi compañera como si fuese una tramposa, si no hubiese sido por Peeta que me arropo con sus brazos al momento que me disponía a saltar para descargar mis frustraciones sobre mi nueva enemiga ese día me hubiesen descalificado. Cuando me toco estar pendiente de los dos grupos pues era el turno de Mellark de nadar, no pude estar pendiente de alguna otra cosa, cuando se quito su camisa, su torso seguía siendo igual de hermoso y tallado solo que esta vez tenía grandes manchones verdes en su contorno, no me había percatado que todo el equipo estaba atento a la futura actuación de Peeta, apenas este me hizo la acostumbrada seña para que estuviese alerta con el cronometro reinó el silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran las brazadas que mi chico daba, al finalizar la mayoría de sus compañeros se sorprendieron con el tiempo, a pesar de estar todo lastimado Mellark logro mantener su tiempo.

Al llegar la hora de cenar todos nos encontrábamos un poco más alegres y optimistas, tanto que habíamos comenzado a jugar la papa caliente en el comedor, ya que mañana seria un largo día decidimos dormir temprano, para mi desgracia, mi desvelo amasaba con repetirse de nuevo esta noche, trate de conciliar el sueño pero no nada paso

No muy segura de lo que haría encendí la luz del baño revise mi aspecto no estaba tan mal, además mi look a estas alturas tenía que ser bastante natural, cepille nuevamente mis dientes y me coloque otras vez mi brasier, con mis pantuflas puestas camine lo mas sigilosamente di gracias a que mi compañera estuviese rendida y salí de la habitación, camine por los desolados pasillos hasta que llegue a la puerta que me separaba de mi objetivo. Con un bajito toque y con manos temblorosas llame a su puerta, lo mejor sería que me marchara ya que había tocado dos veces y nada, lo que quería decir que Peeta estaba dormido

-Katniss- dijo bajito abriendo la puerta- sucede algo?- bien concéntrate viniste porque querías verlo, no te darás por vencida tan rápido

-no, todo está bien. Yo no podía dormir

-¡oh!- trago grueso- ¿quieres pasar?- asentí. La habitación de Peeta era igual a la mía de hecho tenia las dos camas, solo que la segunda la ocupaban su maleta y su bolso, en su mesa de noche tenía su celular y algunas cremas, al fijar mi mirada en la cama que ocupaba casi me sonrojo al ver sus sabanas revueltas- ¿estás bien?- pregunto tomando mi mano y guiándome para que me sentara en su cama.

-no yo estoy bien- respondí apretando su mano

-entonces porque estas sudando-agrego ayudándome a sentarme en su piernas- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no me gusta que seas tan reservada, menos conmigo

-yo solo quería verte- justifique acariciando su rostro con mi mano libre- ayer no me dejaste dormir

-¿yo? Y por qué- pregunto tomando mi mano para besarla

-si cerraba mis ojos te veía como ese día en los casilleros, si los abría te escuchaba, hubo un momento que pensé estar loca

-bien, lo que es igual no es trampa, imagina vivir con eso por más de dos años

-lamento no haber aprovechado todo ese tiempo- dije besando sus ojos

-no, yo no lo hago, si el destino quería que fuese así, con tenerte a mi lado me conformo- dijo al momento que me armaba de valor para tomar sus labios entre los míos.

Mis manos fueron alrededor de su cuello y entrelace mis dedos en sus cabellos. Lo atraje hacia a mí, necesitaba sentir su calor quería que su aroma se impregnara en mi, anhelaba apreciar la mayor parte de su cuerpo como me fuera posible. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de mi espalda y sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello, empujándome para estar más cerca de él. Peeta rompió el beso junto su frente a la mía.

-estará algo trillado pero estas segura preciosa-con una de mis manos le tome la mejilla quería que entendiera que esto era lo que quería desde hace días no paraba de imaginarme este momento, así que le pase suavemente el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior, jamás pensé verlo tan indefenso y tan hermoso.. Haciéndole caso a mis instintos aparte mi dedo y sustituí con mi lengua la caricia que antes le proporcionaba, Peeta gimió contra mi boca y a pesar que ya lo había escuchado en otras ocasiones esta vez ese sonido logro que sintiera un presión en mi estomago además de que me fascinaba la forma en que sus manos envolvían ahora mi cintura, solo atine a aumentar el agarre que tenía en sus cabellos, incitándolo a seguir, quería con esa simple caricia que supiera cuanto lo necesitaba. Moví mis piernas, ubicándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus manos pronto comenzaron a acercarme más a él y sus labios comenzaron a repartir besos por mi cuello, bajaron hacia mi hombro dejando besos húmedos y desesperados.

Nos giro y me empujo hacia atrás con su cuerpo, depositándome como si fuese un bebe en su cama mientras él se recostaba sobre mí. Beso mi frente, mis ojos y por ultimo en los labios, solo que esta vez sus labios fueron algo brusco y exigente, sus manos se volvieron avariciosas en mis curvas y pronto sus dedos se adueñaron del borde de mi camisa, se separo un poco para comenzar a tirar de la blusa para poder sacarla. Una vez libre de la prenda su mano se flexionó sobre mi vientre y comenzó a subir, sus dedos presionaron mi piel sedosa que se había calentado bajo su contacto. Vi cómo se dilataban sus pupilas, sin previo aviso se inclino y repartió húmedos besos por todo mi abdomen. La cabeza me daba vueltas pero no fue hasta que por encima de la tela de mi brasier, logro acariciar mi seno derecho que logre gemir con todas mis fuerzas, presiono el broche delantero y retiro la prenda, comenzó a pellizcarlos sutilmente con los dedos. Su boca se topó con uno de mis pezones erguidos, y lo succionó con vehemencia, yo hundí los dedos en su mata de pelo y le sostuve la cabeza con mis manos porque no quería que se apartara sentía que si lo hacia podría morirme en ese instante. Cuando la caricia que proporcionaba en mis senos fue insuficiente comencé a tirar de su camisa deseaba sentir su piel en contacto con la mía, Peeta entendió lo que quería porque se separo un poco apoyo una de sus manos en la cama y procedió a retirar la prenda acto que yo aproveche para terminar de retirar mi brasier.

La sensación que me dio al sentir su pecho desnudo sobre el mío me hizo exhalar una gran cantidad de aire por la boca, a pesar de que Peeta susurraba mi nombre cada vez que podía o que gemía tengo que reconocer que aun me daba algo de vergüenza hacer este tipo de sonidos aunque algunos se escapaban sin que pudiera hacer algo. Volvió a besarme luchamos por la dominación. No podía dejar de gemir al sentir su lengua en mi boca. Mordió mis labios suavemente y luego los chupo. Su boca, su lengua, sus labios, todo se sentía de maravilla. Quería más y ataque su boca, rogándole para que me diera más de lo que necesitaba.

Cuando se retiro de mi boca casi me queje, aunque estaba todavía conmigo quería que siguiera acariciándome así, mis quejas fueron dejadas de lado cuando sentí su mano jugar con la elástica de mi pantalón, en ese momento los nervios que desde hace días no sentía volvieron en ese momento

-tranquila,si no lo deseas podemos…- no continuo porque sintió mi mano sobre la suya ayudándolo a bajar las dos prendas que se interponían entre nosotros, cuando la saco por mis pantorrillas comenzó a dar pequeños besos en esa zona. Comenzó a trazar la ruta de regreso desde mis pantorrillas hasta mis muslos con sus labios dejando un camino húmedo a todo lo largo, sentí que otra humedad que no era proporcionada por los labios de Peeta comenzaba a formarse en mis entrepiernas.- Katniss quizás sea pronto para pedirte esto pero de verdad quiero sentir tu sabor preciosa de verdad lo deseo- dijo cuando llego a mi ingle, el se detuvo allí y con sus labios se dirigió hacia esa zona que nunca me imagine siendo tocada por él, al llegar repartió pequeños besitos a lo largo de mis labios, la sensación que me proporcionaba su respiración era como un toque de corriente, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando inconscientemente empuje mis caderas hacia él, a lo que Peeta solo respondió sonriéndome, Sentí que empujo suavemente mis piernas con sus manos, pronto sentí sus dedos en mi entrada. Los froto hacia arriba y abajo por mis labios, me sorprendió lo mojada que estaba. Humedeció sus dedos y entreabrió mis labios, cuando toco suavemente mi clítoris deje salir un fuerte gemido, avergonzada lleve mis manos a mi rostro- tranquila preciosa, hazlo porque la verdad me muero por escucharte- dijo apartando mis manos de mi rostro y volviéndose a ubicar entre mis piernas. Sentí como deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y mis caderas se arquearon involuntariamente. Empecé a restregarme contra él, moviendo mis caderas cada vez que el adentraba un dedo en mi, mi perdición fue cuando logre sentir su lengua caliente recogiendo la humedad que producía mi cuerpo, poco a poco sentí como si un globo se inflase en mi interior- quiero que me des tu primer orgasmo, quiero que sea mío- tan solo con esas palabras Peeta me hizo por primera vez alcanzar el cielo. Creo que se quedo allí recogiendo lo que mi cuerpo le daba, me sentía como en una nube pero también estaba algo adormilada, sentí como sus labios volvía a subir desde mi vagina pasando por mi vientre, mi abdomen, mis pechos se detuvo allí unos segundos haciendo que en la parte baja de mi estomago el globo volviese a inflarse.- eres divina y tu sabor es único, sinceramente lo mejor que he probado en mi vida- no dude ni un segundo y esta vez fue yo la que lo beso con desesperación a estas alturas solo deseaba que terminara de hacerme suya de una vez por todas, con mis piernas comencé a bajar su mono de dormir, Peeta se separo de mi unos segundos para terminar de bajar su ropa interior, allí fue que lo vi, en realidad no sabía si era grande o pequeño porque nunca había visto alguno a excepción de las revistas que a veces Rue llevaba, aunque si Mellark no era un modelo de esas revistas creo que estaba en condiciones para participar en alguna, Peeta se levanto por completo para acercarse a la mesa de noche, cosa que aproveche para inclinarme y acercarme a él, deseaba tocarlo sentirlo en la palma de mi mano, cuando lo tuve enfrente me di cuenta que era bastante grueso y a diferencia de su color de piel esta zona era un poco más oscura, apenas mi dedo índice estuvo en contacto con su punta Peeta se estremeció de una manera brusca y gimió fuertemente, si a mí no me hubiera pasado lo mismo hace segundos juraría que lo habría lastimado

-puedo…¿tocarte?- pregunte mirándolo, el asintió y un poco nerviosa tome su miembro en mis manos, justo en ese mismo instante sentí como mi fuego se volvía casi insoportable apreté un poco con mi mano al lo que Peeta gimoteo nuevamente, lleve mi palma a lo largo de su pene y vi como de su punta comenzaba a salir un liquido, ese acontecimiento despertó en mi ganas de querer probarlo, de hecho…..- Katniss detente- hablo con voz pesada, volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos y recostándome nuevamente en la cama, se alejo para abrir con sus dientes un paquete color plata que me parecía familiar, creo haberlo visto en clases de..- no espera- Mellark me miro sorprendido- yo…no..yo no… yo me estoy cuidando, no quiero que tu… así-el me miro algo dudoso pero aun así no soltó el preservativo. Me pareció extraña su actitud ya estaba comenzando a resignarme cuando dejo el paquetico color plata a un lado y volvió a besarme. El se acomodó entre mis piernas, dejando su miembro rozar mi pierna derecha un jadeó escapo de mis labios anhelando lo que vendría. Peeta atacaba mi cuello a medida que subía y se acomodaba en mi entrada, deseando que él me hiciera mujer

-eres mía- sentencio mirándome a los ojos

…..

Hello! Como están? Bueno este capituuloooo largooo justifica mi ausencia, lo que también justificara mis otras desapariciones! Espero que les gustara nos leemos en el transcurso de la semana entrante! Se les quiere mis gracias por sus comentarios positivos

PD: les presento mis disculpas porque no hace mucho leí por completo el capitulo pasado y comprobé que tenía UNOS ERRORES horribles, descubrí de la manera más cruel que escribir con sueño no siempre es lo mejor!

Se portan bien, se les quiere y espero sus comentarios (positivos y negativos) xoxo


	15. mia

Hello chics MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…..

**Peeta PDV**

Hermosa, se resume a eso, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. No puedo creer que haya compartido su cuerpo conmigo a pesar que se encuentra acurrucada a mi lado todavía espero que suene la alarma o que Mirian venga a despertarme porque se me va a hacer tarde para llegar al instituto, tantas veces hice esto en mis sueños que ahora no sé si es real o no. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Después de unos momentos me di cuenta que el orden que mantenía en mi habitación provisional se había ido al caño, mi ropa estaba toda desparramada por la habitación, desde aquí podía ver la camisa de Katniss la cual se encontraba en el sillón principal, ni idea de cómo había llegado allí. Las fundas, sábanas y almohadas tenían su olor impregnado, me di la vuelta y me abrace un poco más a ella. Se veía tan hermosa así al natural, con su cabello un poco ensortijado, rodeándome con sus manos como si quisiera evitar que me separara de ella. Me incline un poco, quería enmarcar este momento, hacerlo inolvidable, con extrema delicadeza me hice a un lado haciendo que la cabeza de Katniss pasase de mi pecho a mi brazo. Pase mi vista por su rostro, sin maquillaje era mucho más blanca y tenía unas mínimas pecas por su nariz, que lograbas detallar solo estando tan cerca, sus labios ¡dios! Estaban un poco hinchados y mas sonrosados de lo normal, no pude evitarlo, deposite un pequeño beso en su boca, necesitaba urgente sentir esa piel aterciopelada. Seguí mi recorrido, con la yemas de mis dedos delinee su mandíbula, paseé por su cuello prestando atención a las pequeñas marcas que mis labios habían dejado en esa zona, llegue a su clavícula, allí encontré la cadena que le había regalado por nuestro primer mes juntos, zafe un poco el agarre que tenia la sábana sobre su cuerpo, poco a poco fui revelando su torso. Cuando por fin logre deslizar la tela observe sin pudor alguno todo su cuerpo, no es que anoche no lo hubiese hecho, pero sinceramente no me cansaría de admirarla, me volvía loco. Sus senos eran más suaves de lo que imagine, tenían una tonalidad que bien podría asemejarse a la porcelana, dibuje con mis dedos sus contornos… eran perfectos redondos y firmes- sonreí cuando recordé que el año pasado su madre no la dejo unirse al equipo por temor que su hija se volviera demasiado plana ¡no sabe cuán equivocada estaba Sra. Everdeen!. Katniss emitió un coqueto ronroneo, aun dormida llevo una de sus manos y la poso sobre su cadera, no me moví, no hice nada, aun no quería despertarle. Llegue a su abdomen era plano aunque estaba un poco abultadito, y amaba que fuese así reconozco que soy un poco culpable pues siempre que podía insistía en que buscásemos para algo de comer y el hecho de que no estuviésemos en el gimnasio no ayudaba pero me fascinaba sentía que era real y no perfecta. Respire profundo si seguía mi recorrido la siguiente parada requería una gran cantidad de oxigeno, su vientre, su cadera, su zona más intima de pronto recordé su sabor y lo mucho que me encanto tenerla así para mi, sentí que mi amigo comenzaba a despertarse muy lentamente, aun me sorprendía de los efectos que ella causaba en mi, desee continuar con mi detallada inspección, pero lamentablemente no pude necesitaba a Katniss y la necesitaba ahora.

Lleve mi boca a su seno derecho comencé a repartir pequeños besitos en todo su contorno, cuando la punta de su pezón me indico que ella comenzaba a sentir las caricias que le prodigaba lo atrape con mis labios y empecé a succionar de él mientras que con la yemas de mis dedos de la mano izquierda hacía figuras sin sentido por todo su abdomen. Al escuchar un suspiro que rompió el total silencio que reinaba en la habitación sonreí contra su piel, aumente el ritmo de la caricia a lo que Katniss me respondió llevando sus manos a mi cabello mientras que la otra mano acariciaba el comienzo de mi espalda. Abandone su pecho, sin despegar los labios de su piel dibuje el camino que me llevaría a sus labios, pasando por su clavícula donde me detuve algunos segundos, el hueco de su cuello me pareció sumamente interesante al descubrir que con cada chupada provocaba que se restregara un poco a mí, pase por su oreja no sin antes regalarle un mordisco a su lóbulo lo que hizo que comenzara a reír, arrancándome a mí una gran sonrisa pues Katniss tenía la peculiaridad de que en esa zona cualquier caricia le producía cosquillas, subí hacia su mandíbula por allí solo la acaricie con la punta de mi nariz, cuando estuve cerca de sus labios fue ella la que me deposito un sencillo pero que a mí me pareció un hermoso beso en mi nariz

-buenos días- dijo sonriéndome soltando su agarre en mi cabello, llevando su mano a mi rostro mientras que su otra mano seguía subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, ese acto me estaba volviendo loco- como dormiste?

-mejor que nunca ¿tu?- se respuesta fue tomar mi cuello y empujarme hacia ella, aunque habíamos pasado la noche juntos y habíamos dormido tan abrazados sentía que la había extrañado, extrañaba terriblemente esos labios, que ahora atacaban con una nueva actitud más libre y confiada que me encantaba, esta vez fue ella la que me pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, sin pensarlo se lo permití, besándome hondamente. Avasallándome con su lengua, acariciando e incitando a la mía. Lleve mi mano a la parte baja de su espalda, envolviendo mi brazo por su contorno, en un acto primitivo la levante un poco acercándola más a mí, rozando su cadera a la mía, lo que ocasiono que sorpresivamente enganchara su pierna derecha a la parte baja de mi espalda, pidiendo un poco más del contacto que le proporcionaba

-Peetaa- dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándome a mi disposición su cuello y clavícula. No respondí solo lleve mis labios allí, aproveche que Katniss se soltaba del agarre que tenía en mi cintura para apoyarme libremente sobre la cama y así dejar mi mano nuevamente en libertad. Sin ningún tipo de prisa lleve mi mano hacia su vientre, seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con la zona que más deseaba tener para mí, me deleite al acariciarla con parsimonia, subiendo y bajando. Con suaves roces circulares que sabía la dejaban anhelantes por la forma que su pelvis se levantaba involuntariamente buscando mi contacto. -Mellark

-mmm- respondí adentrándome en el valle de sus senos, mientras con mi dedo índice apartaba uno de sus labios, juro que estuve a punto de cederle el paso a mis instintos más primitivos al darme cuenta de lo húmeda y lista que estaba para mí. Introduje uno de mis dedos, haciendo que se contrajera por dentro, dándome la bienvenida. La oí exhalar una gran bocanada de aire, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Añadí un segundo dedo que hizo que se arqueara completamente contra mi mano, ofreciéndome por completo su pecho y moviendo las caderas al ritmo que le marcaba.

-Peeta, p… por favor- rogo aumentando el movimiento en sus caderas, aparte la cabeza de su torso, para fijar mi mirada en su rostro

-por favor ¿Qué preciosa?- interrogue con voz gruesa. Ambos gemimos por el contacto, disfrutando de la sensación, y su mano fue a mi cabello.

-Peeta….. Quiero…yo quiero

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo y te lo daré. -Me separe un poco de ella para mirar sus ojos, su mirada expresaba lujuria, deseo

-yo… te quiero conmigo…dentro de mí como anoche- tomo mi labio inferíor entre sus dientes y susurro- lo necesito.- No hizo falta que me lo pidiera dos veces, aunque me encantaba hacerla hablar de estos temas para ver como se sonrosaba, en este preciso momento no podía esperar era algo que había deseado desde el momento que comencé mi inspección, Lo que más deseaba, era sentirla, y disfrutar de ella de lo que quisiera darme. Me acomode un poco entre sus piernas, roce su entrada con mi miembro a lo que Katniss dio una gran bocanada de anticipación, con delicadeza pues comprendía que lo que hicimos hace unas pocas horas aun podía generarle molestias me adentre poco a poco en ella, debo confesar que el poco a poco para mí fue una total tortura. La bese, mientras mis manos acariciaban y me ayudaban a mantener el ritmo en sus caderas, su cuerpo se balanceaba en clara amenaza de lo que se convertiría en pocos minutos esta danza intima, para permitirme ir más profundo incite a que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y sus manos viajaron rápidamente para acariciar desenfrenadamente mi cabello. A los pocos minutos, después de que mis arremetidas fueron más rápidas arrebatándonos a Katniss y a mi unos cuantos gemidos y uno que otro gruñido, la sentí tensarse en su interior sus manos acariciaban desenfrenadamente mi espalda, sus gimoteos se hicieron más fuertes, mi nombre salía de sus labios sin cesar, pero Antes de correrse, me tomó del cabello suavemente y me obligó a mirarla. Mis labios descendieron sobre ella, y la besé con ferocidad, queriendo hacerle saber lo mucho que esto significaba para mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció sobre la parte superior de ella, mientras mi orgasmo me alcanzó. Ella gimió audiblemente cuando sintió la calidez de mi esencia dentro de su cuerpo. Yo respiraba entrecortado, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras con mi mano acariciaba la tersa piel de uno de sus pechos. Con la boca, le prodigaba suaves besos en el cuello. Cuando me sentía un poco más calmado levante la mirada para verla, y ella me miraba a los ojos.

-eres perfecta, Katniss- comente mientras que con mi mano libre limpiaba las gotitas de sudor que tenía en su frente

-no, estoy segura que es al revés- respondió sonriendo quitando algunos mechones que tenía en mi frente, empleando mi fuerza de voluntad salí de su cuerpo para girarnos y ser yo el que ahora estuviese abajo, con Katniss entre mis brazos.- ¿Qué hora es?

-son las…. 5:30 am- revele mirando mi reloj de mano- a qué hora se despiertan tus chicas?

-solo dormimos….- hizo como si lo pensara y se apoyo en una de sus manos para estar prácticamente frente a mi- cuatro horas cuanto mucho? A las seis algunas comienzan a preparase a las seis, mi compañera se levanta a las 6:30- finalizo sonriendo y envolviendo sus cuerpo con uno de los extremos de la sabana

-cuatro horas. Dormiste bien?- interrogue guardando detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones de su cabello

-excelente, dormí poco pero muy bien, tu?-ella se incorporo en la cama, sentándose frente a mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas- te duele mucho? Ya sabes los moretones

-mejor imposible. No casi ya no duelen, solo son marcas- apreté su mano- lamento si te lastime ayer, la verdad trate de ser lo más…

-no me dolió en absoluto- interrumpió- solo fue como una pequeña molestia pero paso rápido. A propósito gracias…. Gracias por complacerme, con lo de bueno ya sabes- hablo con pena

-por complacerte con qué?- sonreí sugerente

-ya sabes

- no, no lo sé preciosa

-por- suspiró- por no cuidarte, pensé que al final no aceptarías.

-estuve a punto de no hacerlo- decidí ser sincero- yo nunca he estado con alguna chica sin cuidarme, así me educó mi padre, la verdad aun no estoy preparado para tener a alguien que quizás tenga mis ojos o mi cabello y sinceramente, te juro que nunca pensé en el que tú te estabas cuidando

-yo no quería violar alguno de tus principios de verdad que no. No espera no interrumpas, antes de en realidad conocerte ningún chico había logrado despertar esas sensaciones en mi y bueno yo había… Rue me había contado alguna de sus cosas, cuando comencé a salir contigo desde el día que estuvimos en tu casa para el proyecto de química ¿recuerdas?- asentí-desde ese día yo me encontraba por las noches o hasta en las misma clases pensando como seria hacerlo, pero hacerlo contigo, de hecho había eliminado ese pensamiento de ¨el lugar especial¨. Y ya que había leído en algunas revistas que la sensación nunca era la misma decidí que quería que fuese así ese es el motivo por el que comencé a cuidarme.

-no violaste ninguno de mis principios preciosa- ok estaba sorprendido- y yo me encontraba en las mismas que tu, ya sabes pensando o imaginándome ese momento, el día de los casilleros fue la peor tortura a la que pudiste someterme, en cierta parte la pelea con Gale me ayudo a olvidarme un poco de ello, ahora ven aquí- finalicé atrayéndola a mis brazos. Ella se acerco a mi guardando su cabeza en el espacio de mi cuello apoyando sus manos en mi pecho a le ves yo dibujaba formas sin sentido con mis dedos alrededor de su brazo.

- de verdad la primera, soy la primera que te tiene así

-noto cierto orgullo en usted, Srta. Everdeen o me equivoco?- su carcajada resonó en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación

-mentiría si niego esa afirmación, no tienes ni idea- reveló dejando besitos en mi cuello. Nuestro momento de paz fue interrumpido por el agudo pitido de la alarma de mi teléfono, me obligue a soltar los brazos del cuerpo de Katniss para tomar mi celular, el cual ya indicaba que eran las seis y que inevitablemente tendríamos que comenzar a alistarnos para el primer día de competencia, con parsimonia tome mi celular, desactive el molesto sonido y volví a posar mi mirada en la mujer más bella que he tenido a mi lado

-ya es hora verdad?- asentí- no, yo quiero quedarme aquí.

-yo también preciosa, y por mas adorable que me parezca ese puchero lamentablemente no podemos saltarnos la competencia, te aseguro que el día pasara rápido, estaré lo mas que pueda a tu lado.

-mmm ya el puchero no funciona! Tengo que inventarme otra- empezó a ubicar su ropa con la vista- ¿Cómo llegó mi camisa hasta allí?

**Katniss PDV**

-¡Hola! Estaba preocupada pensé que había pasado algo en las instalaciones, como no te había visto- me recibió Amanda apenas abrir la puerta de la habitación

-¡hey! No todo bien, es que… había una situación con otras chicas y quise ir a revisar.- que me crea, por favor que me crea

-¡oh! Ya entiendo, me alegra que seas tú mi compañera porque las demás chicas son algo problemáticas y se resolvió todo?

- uju! Si todo ya está bien, ahora si me disculpas me iré a duchar rápido, porque ya estamos algo tarde

Sin darle tiempo a que siguiera preguntando tome la toalla y me adentre en el baño, asegure la puerta y como si fuese obligatorio comencé mi inspección en el espejo, a pesar de haber dormido relativamente poco no tenia ojeras, mis labios estaban un poco rojos, en especial el inferior digo mis labios son un gruesos pero en este momento parecía como si me hubiese aplicado un poco de botox, sonreí al ver mi cabello, si mi madre supiera que en este momento lo llevaba recogido en una cebolla pues desde que empecé a vestirme en el cuarto de Peeta no hubo manera alguna en que pudiera adecentarlo. Retire mi franelilla y mi brasier y me sorprendí un poco, Peeta había sido sumamente cuidadoso en no dejar marcas donde pudiesen ser visibles, mi cuello, mi clavícula y el comienzo de mis pechos estaban normales sin embargo en mis senos habían unos manchoncitos rosa oscuro pero en todo mi pezón había algo que podía considerarse como un hematoma, de manera automática lleve mis dedos hacia esa zona quería comprobar si dolía o algo por el estilo, al momento que mis dedos entraron en contacto con esa zona precisamente no fue dolor lo que sentí, instantáneamente recordé como Mellark acariciaba esa zona con devoción y lo fuerte que mis manos tomaban su cabello para evitar que se separara- respira Katniss respira- me forcé retirar la mirada de esa zona y a alejar esos pensamientos, me deshice de mi pantalón mis bragas, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo hice una nota mental "agradecerle a Rue por el doloroso pero efectivo concejo de la depilación brasileña"

-Katniss te falta mucho ¿te espero o quieres que vaya bajando?

-si quieres baja, nos vemos en el lobby- dejándome de rodeos solté mi cabello tendría que lavarlo para tratar de arreglarlo y me metí en la ducha.

Como si se tratara de una emergencia me aliste en tan solo quince minutos esteba lista, casi corriendo baje al lobby, para encontrarme con mis compañeros que ya se encontraban tomando un desayuno ligero, los salude a todos y me senté en la silla que Peeta había guardado para mí. Al terminar el desayuno tomamos nuestras cosas y procedimos a abordar nuestra unidad de transporte la cual nos llevaría a la institución, después de asegurarme que todas las chicas estuviesen dentro, me acomode en el asiento que ya estaba acostumbrada a compartir con Mellark.

-hoy va a ser un día fuerte-indico sentándose a mi lado a la vez con su mano tapaba el gran bostezo que salía de su boca.

-va a ser algo fuerte, no ha llegado mi turno y ya estoy nerviosa- respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

-lo importante es disfrutarlo, así ganamos o perdamos.-me aconsejó pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello- Conque una clineja reconozco que me gusta más suelto.

- mi cabello no quería nada conmigo hoy así que lamento defraudarte, pero hasta que me permita hacer algo con él así lo veras.

El camino fue sumamente corto y digo corto porque a los pocos minutos de haber partido me quede dormida, pero como evitarlo si los brazos de mi chico del pan eran lo más cómodo y confortable que había probado en mi vida. Gracias a que ya llevaba puesto mi bañador no necesite dirigirme a los vestidores, así que solo me dedique a hablar con algunas de mis compañeras, de verdad me felicite por haberme venido ya preparada pues sin antes las chicas eran antipáticas ahora eran bastante pesadas solo se dedicaban a observar a las demás como si se tratase de una guerra, algo de vida o muerte sin embargo, su actitud con los demás chicos era bastante curiosa, les pedían consejos, correos, blogs y aunque eran pocas las relaciones amorosas que surgieron este año en el equipo la mayoría de las chicas atacaron como si se tratara de sus respectivas parejas lo que causo que los varones se sintieran por así decirlo especiales y que las tensiones entre los equipos femeninos elevara sus índices hasta más no poder.

La competencia inicio sin más contratiempos, los que ganaran el día de hoy tenían la oportunidad de seguir participando. La mecánica seria simple cada instituto, debía de participar en un estilo distinto, se ofrecía la posibilidad de que si el capitán del equipo no participaba en esa piscina podía contar con dos representantes siempre y cuando fuesen del sexo correspondientes y por supuesto quedara cupo libre entre los ocho carriles, el total de chicas era de setenta y dos mientras que el de los varones de sesenta y ocho lo que quería decir que de las féminas se esperaban para la primera ronda dieciocho concursantes y diecisiete varones. En vista que mi equipo tenía debilidades en el estilo mariposa decidí matricularme en esa y Peeta en el libre o también conocido como Croll que a pesar de ser el más rápido y intimidante, no amenazaba con dejarlo por fuera pues Mellark era bastante bueno y rápido. Al momento de que sonara el primer pitazo sentía que mis piernas temblaban, la primera chica era bastante pequeña con respecto a sus concursantes que eran sumamente altas, Peeta se dio cuenta de mi preocupación lo que hizo que comenzara a masajearme los hombros mientras decía "tranquila solo estamos aquí para divertirnos y ver qué sucede, respira" trate de hacerle caso pero la verdad estaba sumamente tensa, si en este momento me encontraba tan tensa no me quería imaginar cuando fuese mi turno.

Habían pasado tres horas, tres horas en la que no he comido ni una miga de pan solo me mantenía en pie gracias a lo sorbos de café que tomaba de vez en cuando y al efecto de calma que me proporcionaban lo brazos de Peeta cada vez que me envolvían, ya prácticamente la mitad de los equipos había participado hasta ahora Becker tenia clasificado tres féminas y cuatro varones, cada vez que dirigía mi vista a la tabla y veía que el grupo en el que yo participaría estaba cada vez más cerca de que nos llamasen para dirigirnos a los carriles mi estomago daba un gran giro que me hacia apartar la vista de la piscina. Cuando fue el turno de la capitana con la que tuve mi pequeña discusión, esta se aseguró de que estuviese mirando el carril que ocupaba pues al momento que se ubicó en el, me hizo una seña para que la observase, aun sorprendida por la actitud arrogante de…de…esta engreída ignorante, no hice caso definitivamente no caería en su jueguito barato. Como si de un castigo se tratase esta mujer era excelente, al momento que entro en contacto con el agua creí que se había convertido en una flecha porque era sumamente rápida, logro sacar ventaja de las demás chicas en solo segundos, internamente estuve muy agradecida de no haber participado en esa ronda porque esa chica me hubiera dejado en ridículo fácilmente.

Dos rondas después de que la chica hostigada me diera la lección de "mira y aprende" al fin había llegado mi turno, al momento que anunciaron mi grupo muy lentamente me levante de mi silla, respire profundo pues no tenía la menor intención de dar a conocer mis nervios, abrí el cierre de mi chaqueta y deslice mis monos por mis piernas, tome mi gorro, lo acomode en mi cabello, tratando de mantener intacta la trenza que me había hecho esta mañana sin embargo mis lentes fueron los que me dieron batalla, hace menos de diez minutos los tenía en la silla de al lado y ahora sencillamente no aparecían por ningún lado, estaba comenzando a considerar el hecho de pedir alguno prestado hasta que una inconfundible mano me tendió el objeto que consideraba perdido, inmediatamente subí mi mirada para encontrarme con mi calmante preferido. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos, que me arropara con ellos, besarlo mientras hundía mis manos es su cabellera rubia pero eso no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos en este momento, me limite a tomar mis lentes de su mano no sin antes claro está dejar que las yemas de mis dedos entraran en contacto con la palma de su mano a la vez que susurraba "gracias" para que el me respondiera con su hermosa y característica sonrisa "ve por ellas preciosa". Cuando emitieron el ultimo llamado para las competidoras me deshice se todos mis temores, me enfoque en lo que quería y lo que vine a hacer para acá.

Me ubique en mi carril a la vez que indagaba un poco en quienes serian mis compañeras había visto a dos de las siete, la chica del carril dos, descansaba dos habitaciones después de la mía en el hotel y la del carril siete era un chica pelirroja que había visto en los entrenamientos y que era capitana de otra institución, bien si tenía otra capitana quizás la cosa no fuese tan sencilla-sonreí- pero no imposible

Sonó el primer pitazo, nos ubicamos en nuestras posiciones, segundo pitazo flexionamos nuestro cuerpo preparándonos para entrar en la piscina bien aquí vamos, tercero...

**Peeta PDV**

Vamos…. Vamos sigue así, no te canses, relájate. Vamos Katniss no te canses ahora, no dejes que te alcance, practicaste esto miles de veces preciosa vamos…..

La competencia solo se centraba en dos concursantes katniss y la capitana del Breaslie, las dos eran sumamente rápidas, cada vez que alguna sacaba alguna ventaja la otra fácilmente podía alcanzarla, al principio la otra chica había sacado una ventaja tremenda lo que me dejo bien claro que mi compañera estaba bastante nerviosa pero segundos después pareció comprender que esa actitud haría que se cansara más rápido, por lo que creo se concentro en lo que hacía, dejando de lado todas sus inseguridades, lo que le permitió estar en cuestiones de segundos a la par de la otra chica, cuando se encontraba casi a la mitad de la piscina, ya tenía mejores estadísticas pues el impulso que saco quien sabe de dónde, mas el tiempo entre brazada y brazada era optimo, aunque seguía casi a la par de la otra chica ya era evidente quien ganaría.

Cuando finalizo su ronda, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada a la pizarra, no se creía haber ganado, se giro mirando a la chica de al lado, le tendió la mano parecía felicitarla por su grandiosa actuación, lo curioso fue verlas reír, mientras anunciaban a los nuevos participantes, con ayuda de uno de los chicos de protocolo salió de la piscina se envolvió en la toalla y se encamino hacia su grupo, recibió gustosa las felicitaciones de nuestros compañeros, se disculpo con ellos y se encamino a donde me encontraba.

-felicitaciones Srta. Evedeen nada mejor que clasificar en los cincuenta metros mariposa

-no me digas así- se acerco y me abrazo- nos meteremos en problemas serios si te robo un besito así de chiquitito- pregunto mientras hacía gestos con su mano

-bueno preciosa- comencé a quitarle el gorro- acá no tendríamos problemas serios pero en el hotel no nos dejarían siquiera caminar por el mismo pasillo - finalice acomodando su cabello

-pero eso no nos va a impedir que lo sigamos haciendo ¿cierto?

-no así tenga que hacer un túnel para verte y poder caminar por el mismo pasillo que tu – sonreí- lo seguiré haciendo

-sabes la chica con la que competí, la capitana creo que del Braslie, me pregunto que era cierto que el chico de ojos azules era mi novio o si tenía algo con el porqué le parecía sumamente llamativo

- ¿si? Y que le dijiste- pregunte apartándome de ella para mirarla a la cara, siguiéndole el juego

-bueno, que ese llamativo chico de ojos azules, tenia novia y que no era yo pero que no va a estar disponible dentro de bastante tiempo y que era mejor dejar las cosas así porque su novia era bastante celosa y gruñona- aparte mi mirada de ella cerciorándome que la mayoría de los asistentes estuviese centrando su mirada en la competencia que comenzaba.

-no creo que podamos darnos un gran beso, pero creo que podemos hacer algo para remediar nuestra situación- levanto las cejas indicándome con ese gesto que continuara. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándome a Katniss conmigo- cuando te diga levanta un poco la cabeza- asintió- bien…..ahora-susurre levante mis brazos y envolví con ellos por así decirlo su cabeza, lo que me permitió estar más cerca de ella y que la gente que nos observase en ese momento pensara compartíamos un abrazo de equipo de suerte, que solo chocábamos nuestras cabezas, aunque fue un poco difícil logre conseguir sus labios, no la bese como de costumbre acariciando para pedir permiso no, esta vez apenas mis labios entraron en contacto con los de ella mi lengua salió disparada, abrió su boca en el mismo momento que me sintió, acaricie un poco su lengua y me retire no sin antes dejar pequeño besito en sus labios- voy a soltarte preciosa, abre los ojos- enseguida lo hizo y la libere de mi agarre, ella se distancio un poco de mi ubicando con la mirada sus pertenencias. Me abandono unos segundos tomo su mono, dejo caer la toalla, coloco sus cosas en su maletín y se puso su mono sobre su bañador. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pizarra principal, bien tres piscinas mas y seria mi turno cuatro piscinas mas y este día se acabaría.

-nervioso?- pregunto acercándose nuevamente a mi

-no, solo estoy contando las horas quiero estar en mi cama durmiendo y durmiendo

-como lo haces?- la mire extrañado- ya sabes estar así tan tranquilo, cuando todos estamos hechos un manojo de nervios

-no te confundas preciosa, claro que estoy nervioso, solo que no dejo que eso me afecte, soy consciente lo que puedo hacer, además si pierdo que es lo peor que podría pasar! La vida sigue.

-me hubiese gustado pensar así, pero desde pequeña mis padres me han educado con el que en nuestra familia no pueden haber perdedores, esa es la razón de mi nerviosismo

-lo entiendo, no pretendía en ningún momento entromerteme en esos asuntos preciosa solo lo digo desde mi punto de vista.

-tranquilo, no estoy enojada ni lo veo como una ofensa. Mantengo mi punto de vista, me parece admirable tu actitud.

Despues de ese momento fue poco lo que hablamos, aunque estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro ya que la tensión entre nosotros había aumentado ya que solo estaba a una sola ronda para que fuese mi turno, la situación empeoro cuando ya esa ronda tenía su ganador y las veces en las que trate de entablar conversación alguna con ella, la encontraba acariciándose nerviosamente su cabello o mordiendo sus uñas. Al momento que anunciaron mi grupo, respire profundo, me deshice de mi ropa para solo quedarme en bañadores, Katniss me deseo suerte al igual que todos los chicos y sin tanta alharaca me dirigí hacia mi carril.

Bueno la suerte no estaría de mi lado definitivamente los demás equipos fueron lo bastante inteligentes, de ocho competidores bueno en este caso seis para no incluirme y no contar el carril vacío, todos son los capitanes de los demás equipos, bueno era de imaginarse no, esta es la ronda que más se dificulta y se pelea entre los varones, aparte la mirada y la pose en el agua de la piscina así me relajaría, primer pitazo bien aquí vamos, segundo pitazo ahora o nunca, tercer pitazo….

**Katniss PDV **

¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué vas tan lento? ¡Vamos Peeta! Qué te pasa… Mellark muévete, aja así ya pasas uno sigue sigue, dos ya van dos vamos Peeta ya solo quedan tres ¡sí!-sonreí- vamos ya casi un poco mas puedes hacerlo se que puedes, dale Mellark se que puedes ir más rápido este no es tu tiempo, lo haces aun mejor ¡bien! Uno menos, eso es así es que debes hacerlo, demuéstrales que si puedes hazlo, vamos….. Vamos ¡sí! ¡Sí! Ya solo son tú y él sigue así falta poco solo un poco vamos un…. poco… un poco mas ¡yes! ¡sí! De eso hablo así tenias que hacerlo.

Peeta se fue adelante como si de un cohete se tratase, por un momento pensé que no lo lograría pero como siempre logro sorprenderme nuevamente, saludo a sus compañeros, le dio la mano a cada uno, tomo su toalla, saco su gorro y comenzó a secar su cabello, actuaba como si no hubiese ganado, al estar cerca de los chico, éstos comenzaron a darle palmadas en la espalda y a tironear de su cabello

-bien hecho viejo! La táctica nunca falla no?- ¿táctica que táctica? Peeta solo respondió con una gran sonrisa siguió su camino se coloco sus monos y se acerco a donde me encontraba yo

-por lo visto, nos seguiremos viendo.- sonrió, sentados a mi lado nuevamente- dios tengo un hambre terrible, apenas salgamos de aquí pediré una gran pero gran cena, quizás algún guisado o algo altamente dañino para mis arterias, ¿Qué pasa, por qué tienes esa cara?

- a que táctica se referían los chicos ¿de qué hablaban?

- en realidad no es ninguna estrategia ni nada por el estilo, solo es….. Como decirlo ser un poco más ágil que los demás.

-explícate porque de verdad no estoy entendiendo nada

-los demás equipos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para dejar a los capitanes para esta prueba, el entrenador me advirtió hace algunas semanas que así pasaría, realmente lo había olvidado hasta que los vi a todos allí conmigo, así que puse en práctica una pequeña… por así decirlo maniobra en la que mantendría mi ritmo sin apuros mientras que los demás se mataban por pasarse el uno al otro yo iba guardando mi energía hasta que fuera los demás comenzaran a agotarse

-como sabrías que podría funcionar ¿podías haber quedado de ultimo?- si estaba enojada y mucho

-ese era el riesgo que tenía que correr Katniss, no estaba nadando con niños, estaba nadando con lo mejor que tiene cada equipo

-insinúas que nade con "niños" o no que todo el equipo nado con "niños"- Peeta llevo sus manos a su rostro y suspiro

- Katniss estas poniendo palabras en mi boca que no he dicho, solo mencioné que si los demás fueron inteligentes porque no podía hacerlo yo también

-porque tu podías ganarles fácilmente sin necesidad de hacer trampa

-eso crees que hice ¿trampa? Bien tenemos una gran diferencia en lo que a términos se refiere, nunca considere que ser ágil fuese hacer trampa- Peeta se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la salida del área en la que estábamos, se que tal vez no use las palabras adecuadas pero creo que de verdad me afecto que…. El fuese tan bueno en todo lo que hace, se que como su novia no debía de sentir estas cosas que estaba mal pero me sentía un poco, no sé como si cuando doy un paso el ya ha dado cinco más delante de mí.

Peeta regresó casi veinte minutos después de que discutiéramos, cuando se jugaba la ultima piscina o yo creía que era la última, había perdido la cuenta desde su partida, el se sentó a mi lado, justo en el lugar que ocupaba hace algunos minutos, tomó su carpeta y centro su mirada en ella, ya que el evento estaba terminando tome mis cosas y comencé a revisarlas, tome mi camisa y ya que mi traje de baño se había secado totalmente decidí ponérmela de una vez, solté la trenza que llevaba, peine mi cabello y empecé a realizarla nuevamente, fije mi vista en Peeta otra vez pero ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, inicié mi búsqueda con la mirada y lo encontré al lado de la banqueta principal del equipo tomando sus cosas, haciendo lo mismo que yo hace algunos minutos. El ultimo pitazo sonó lo que nos indicaba a todos que las rondas ya habían tener minado y que mañana nos espera un día con menos concursantes pero igual de tenso. Espere que las chicas estuviesen lista, fui una de las ultimas en salir y de igual manera una de la ultimas que abordo la unidad, Mellark estaba sentado donde siempre solo que esta vez llevaba puestos sus audífonos de música, traducción: _no quiero hablar, ni quiero escuchar nada referente a lo de hace minutos, _como si de un funeral se tratase me senté en total silencio a su lado, de verdad estaba considerando la idea de hablar con él, pero como se supone que lo haga si anda ignorándome y levantado nuevamente ese muro entre los dos.

Al llegar al hotel nada cambio, absolutamente nada, él se bajo del autobús subió directamente a su habitación y de allí no supe nada mas de él. por mi parte yo seguí sus pasos, después de estar un rato con los chicos en el restaurant decidí subir a mi habitación estaba sumamente cansada y quería hablar a mi casa.

-Katniss como estas cuéntamelo todo ¿ganaste?- me respondió una emocionada Prim.

-Hola pato, si logre clasificar fue un poco difícil, pero todo bien, como estas por allá

-¡qué bien sabia que lo harías! Bueno todo a estado normal por aquí, ya sabes papa del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo, nuestra madre….. Bueno ya sabes cómo esta nuestra mama.

- ¿y el instituto?

- sabes que Rue y yo vimos algo curioso …. No mejor olvídalo, sobre el instituto está más aburrido que nunca, Cato, Rue y yo estamos al borde de la desesperación ¿Cuándo regresan? ¿Falta mucho?

-no en realidad falta muy poco quizás el miércoles estemos de regreso o mañana por la noche, todo depende de cómo salgan las cosas mañana y a la hora que terminemos, Prim

-estas con Peeta? Mándale muchos saludos de mi parte. Katniss me tengo que ir ya tengo que ir a la cama, de lo contrario a mama le dará algo, le diré a nuestros padres que llamaste, cuídate mucho buenas noches.

-está bien Prim, buenas noches que tengas dulces sueños, le diré a Peeta que le envías saludos, nos vemos. Besos

Después de finalizar mi llamada lamente en el alma no haber podido hablar más con mi hermana así sea para ayudarla a hacer su tarea por teléfono, me sentía realmente sola, y el hecho de que mi compañera de cuarto estuviese como una piedra no me ayudaba en nada, esperanzada marque el numero de Rue quizás estuviese despierta y pudiera hablar con ella y que me brindara alguno de sus "sabios" consejos, mi humor decayó a menos uno cuando mi llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz. Bien Katniss por dios no seas boba estas cansada tan solo cierra los ojos y pronto te quedaras dormida…. Inténtalo vamos, haber cuenta ovejas una…. Dos…tres ¡al carajo las ovejas! Piensa en algo lindo…. Lo único lindo en lo que puedo pensar a estas alturas es en mi chico del pan, y si quizás le deseas las buenas noches por un mensaje, o quizás llamarlo…. O ir a su habitación, no habitación opción desechada no hace falta que me dirija allí, podría llamarlo y si está dormido puede que esté en el mismo estado que mi compañera de cuarto, o un mensaje con un mensaje no causaría mucha molestia ¿y si no me responde? Bueno eso no lo sabrás a menos que le escriba además como el mismo dice "que es lo peor que podría pasar"

_Yo quería desearte las buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños, Katniss-_bien ya está hecho ahora solo a esperar la respuesta, si es que responde. Ya había pasado un minuto y nada creo que esta vez la fregué.

_Gracias, igual para ti que tengas una linda noche y dulces sueños, Peeta- _mentiría si no reconozco que con esa frase mi corazón se detuvo y en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa tonta, bien ya sé que estas despierto, ahora vendría la parte difícil del asunto

_Lamento haberte tratado como lo hice hoy, de verdad lo siento, quise expresar algo pero no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo, y si llegas a responder este mensaje no escribas algo como tranquila está bien ya no importa porque importa y mucho, estuvo mal lo que hice, Katniss_

_Bien no sé qué decir entonces….. Otra noche sin dormir?, Peeta- _si le pagaran por hacerme sonrojar con solo diez palabras de seguro ya seria multimillonario

_Entonces no digas nada y creo que si Morfeo volvió a olvidarse de mi esta noche, Katniss_

"_Se olvido de nosotros" creí que caería rendido rápido pero estaba equivocado ¿vamos a dar un paseo?, Peeta_

_¿Qué estás loco? ¿ a estas horas? Además mis piernas están cansadas, disfruto mucho estar acostada aunque no pueda dormir, Katniss_

_De loco todos tenemos algo, ya lo intente con las ovejas y nada paso, creo que es hora de tirar la toalla, Peeta_

_A mí las ovejas me abandonaron hace mucho! Si quieres hacer algo loco entonces tengo una misión para ti…. Ven a verme_

_Preciosa y se supone que soy yo el que está loco, tengo que recordarte tu compañera y a los entrenadores que están alerta hasta del zumbido de una mosca_

_¿y? no es que vas a venir sonando alarmas ni nada por el estilo, mi compañera está totalmente K.O, además la capitana de tu equipo tiene un crisis nerviosa y por eso vienes a visitarla, lo prometo solo será dormir, pondré la alarma- _se que fui algo buscona pero sabía que la única forma en que me durmiera seria teniendo la fragancia y el calor de Mellark a mi alrededor

_Dame unos minutos, espérame en la puerta._

…_.._

si definitivamente no había nada en el mundo que se comparara a dormir con Peeta, ni el somnífero más caro del planeta podría lograr el efecto que él, era tan increíblemente relajante su presencia y si a eso se le agregaba el que masajeara mi cuero cabelludo y mi espalda con tal delicadeza que parecía hacerlo con alguna muñeca que pudiera romperse, a los pocos minutos de haber llegado a mi habitación me sumí rápidamente en la inconsciencia. Al momento que el vibrar de mi celular me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos tome mi celular y lo desactive, me gire para encontrarme con el hombre de mis sueños, comencé a acariciar su cabello lo que ocasiono que se acomodara más en la almohada, tenía que lograr que Mellark se levantara lo más pronto posible pues mi compañera se despertaría pronto. Casi a regañadientes Peeta dejo mi habitación para encaminarse a la suya. Volví a repetir el mismo procedimiento de ayer, ducharme, ponerme mi bañador, arreglarme y bajar a la recepción para comenzar este nuevo día.

La competencia se desarrollo "normal" aunque éramos la institución que mas clasificados tenia no nos podíamos permitir que eso influyera en nuestro desempeño cada uno tenía que poner lo mejor de sí, la tabla había quedado con cinco chicas y seis chicos de Becker mientras que nuestro competidores de más cuidado los del Saint N. tenían cuatro chicas y tres chicos, se podía decir que eran buenas noticias referente a la cantidad pero relacionado al desempeño eran muy malos resultados.

Para el momento que se anuncio mi turno, me repetía una y otra vez lo que Peeta había acostumbrado a decirme "solo estamos para divertirnos" me esforcé en pensar que así seria cuando me percate que mi contrincante seria la chica de del "mira y aprende" en ese momento entendí que ya esto sería todo menos…... diversión. Al momento que sonó el primer pitazo levante mi mirada y le enfoque el Peeta, éste se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, de pie frente a todo el equipo, sacudió un poco sus brazos y sonrió indicándome con esto que me relajara que sería lo peor que podría pasar.

Cuando el tercer pitazo resonó en el gimnasio, me olvide del mundo solo me concentre en lo que hacía, el estilo libre aunque no era mi mejor estilo se me daba bastante bien, mientras levantaba mis brazos solo pensaba en Prim, Mellark, y Rue, las tres personas que en realidad se han preocupado por mi y por cómo me siento con respecto a cualquier asunto. Creo que me ya me encontraba cerca de la mitad de la piscina porque todo había quedado en silencio por lo general, cuando se llega a estas alturas la mayoría de las personas empieza a nadar contigo por así decirlo, esto me hizo tensarme un poco así que rápidamente deseche ese pensamiento, me concentre en pensar cosas sumamente agradables para mí como la primera vez que a Prim se le cayó un diente, cuando conocí a Rue en clase de ingles, recordé a Peeta de pequeño y lo compare con el hombre en el que se había convertido, sin duda alguna su madre estaría orgullosa. Casi me sorprendí cuando mis manos dieron con el muro de la piscina, preparada para cualquier resultado levante mi mirada pero esta vez no mire a la pizarra, ya no me interesaba lo que pudiera decir allí, total eso no me definiría como persona, solo me esforcé en buscar a la persona que así hubiese ganado o perdido me seguiría apoyando. Lo ubique a pocos metros de donde me encontraba, con ayuda de uno de los chicos de protocolo salí de la piscina, tome mi toalla y me dirigí hacia mi grupo, los chicos me sonrieron y las chicas tomaron mi mano, pero la verdad no me interesaba en absoluto lo que pudieran decirme, solo seguí mi camino hasta que me encontré con el dueño de mis sueños. Desde que había salido de la piscina no había separado mirada de mí. Apenas estuve frente a él, lo envolví con mis brazos a lo que no tardo ni un segundo en responderme, aspire su aroma, levante mi rostro para encontrarme con su hermosa mirada azuleja, no me sorprendí cuando me levante un poco en la puntillas de mis pies para unir sus labios con los míos, dios nunca me cansaría de hacer esto.

- eso es a lo que me refería con que te relajaras y que lo disfrutaras- hablo finalizando nuestro beso que comenzaba a ponerse algo intenso

-lo intente, y creo que por primera vez pensé en cosas bonitas mientras estaba allí, por primera vez no pensé que lo que pasaría cuando saliera.

-tengo que felicitarte entonces, pero no quieres saber los resultados?- negué con la cabeza- quieres que te lo diga?- no hice nada solo me limite a mirarlo- no quieres saber que ganaste- no espere algún otro comentario y volví a unir mis labios a los suyos- inteligente movimiento- sonrió- besarnos acá el ultimo día, quien nos dice que no

Después de ese momento el día había transcurrido con total normalidad, Peeta y yo comentábamos acerca de los errores que podían haber cometido algunos de los demás ganadores, para saber cómo enfrentarnos a eso en las regionales. Al momento que el grupo en el que Peeta se encontraba fue nombrado, con paso firme se dirigió hacia los carriles de salidas, sonaron los tres timbrazos y con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba se tiro al agua, no sé si él se sentía igual que yo mientras, era yo la que se encontraba en la piscina pero a diferencia de ayer sabia que esto para el no significaba mayor amenaza quizás sonara un poco egoísta y engreído pero este chico, bien podría dedicarse a esto a futuro

A la final Becker contaba con tres campeonas y cuatro campeones, un buen resultado aunque un poco triste cuando decíamos que de un grupo de catorce chicas ese fue el monto que se nombro campeón. Estaba oscureciendo cuando regresábamos al hotel, en el autobús Peeta sometió a votación el que regresáramos esta noche o que lo hiciéramos en la mañana, casi todos votamos por hacerlo esta noche, así que el plan seria regresar al hotel recoger nuestras cosas, cambiarnos y encontrarnos a las siete en el lobby. Por mi parte no tarde mucho pues casi todas mis prendas estaban ordenadas y guardadas, así que me duche, me decidí por unos jeans azules con una sencilla chemise amarillo pastel con unas zapatillas deportivas, en vista que aun tenía tiempo decidí secar mi cabello, cuando ya faltaban minutos para las siete, Amanda y yo decidimos bajar. Una gran parte del equipo ya se encontraba aguardando para poder retirarnos, Peeta estaba con unos papeles en sus manos y una lata de refresco en su mano libre, supuse que pasaba lista así que era mejor dejarlo solo, ingrese a la unidad guarde mi equipaje, estaba comenzando a bajar cuando los chicos comenzaron a ingresar a la unidad por ende me quede en mi sito, Mellark ingreso de ultimo le indico al conductor que ya podíamos marchar, se acomodo a mi lado y en vista que todos estos días el se había convertido en mi almohada personal resolví que era mi turno hacer que se sintiera cómodo, tendí mi brazo por el espaldar del asiento, di unas palmaditas por donde se encontraba mi clavícula dándole a entender que quería que se recostara allí, no tardo mucho en hacerme caso, apoyo su cabeza en ese sitio me dejo un besito en el cuello, tomo mi mano entre la suya y cerró los ojos, el camino sería bastante largo así que tendríamos suficiente tiempo para descansar.

Avise en casa que dentro de poco llegaría al instituto que por tal motivo tendrían que venir a recogerme, así que cuando mi reloj marcaba las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada y el autobús estacionaba en uno de los patios, rece para que mi padre o mi madre se hubiesen acordado de mi llegada. Sinceramente me sorprendí al ver a mi madre acompañada por Prim aguardando por mí desde el auto, me despedí de Peeta dejándole un largo beso que le haría entender que lo extrañaría- asi fuesen tres horas, pues hoy teníamos mi clase preferida, química- con mi mano salude al Sr Mellark y sin más contratiempo ingrese al automóvil.

**Peeta PDV**

-y que paso?

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Cato, no paso nada

-mientes lo sé, me estás diciendo que estuviste a "SOLAS" en un hotel con la chica de "TUS SUEÑOS" y no paso ni hiciste "NADA"- bien me estaba comenzando a enojar que abriera comillas con sus dedos cada vez que hablaba

- primero: no estábamos solos, segundo: fuimos a una competencia no a un viaje de placer, tercero: si hubiese pasado algo tampoco te lo diría- sonreí

- con eso me lo dijiste todo, te conozco Mellark se que….

-Hola campeón, has visto a Katniss tengo que decirle algo urgente- gracias Rue, cada día son más los puntos que te debo.

-hace algunos minutos que se fue a la secretaria para retirar unas planillas que llegarían al instituto, la iba a acompañar pero se me adelanto. Quédate y espérala igual tiene que venir ya que nos tenemos que ir para hacer el proyecto de química- Rue levanto una ceja y me miro con una sonrisa picara, bien ya estaba al tanto.

-pero su clase de química ¿no es hoy?- bien aun mantenía esa sonrisa

-morena, tú sabes algo que yo no- mire a Rue rogando que interpretara mi mirada

-no, solo me dio curiosidad, ¿Por qué de que hablas?

-nada, yo solo…..

-lo que ocurre es que el señor Abernathy nos dio permiso de entregar nuestro trabajo el jueves, asi que tenemos que terminarlo hoy para presentarlo mañana- interrumpí

-y se van a reunir en tu casa?- pregunto Rue

-no, Katniss quiere que sea en su casa

-¡huy! Buena suerte con eso Mellark-hablo fingiendo algo de ¿pena?

-¿Por qué? Que pasa, no tengo inconveniente en ir a su hogar, de hecho me agrada la idea

-no lo digo por eso, tanto Katniss como Prim son seres excepcionales sin embargo sus padres son un tanto…. Curiosos, en especial su mama.

-y bien de qué hablan- dijo Katniss mientras se hacía espacio en la mesa

-Peeta nos comentaba sobre su proyecto de química-intervino Cato, Katniss asintió

- y bien? Todo listo- interrogue

-si ya tengo las planillas, si quieres podemos irnos ahora o tienes algo más que hacer- negué con la cabeza, me levante de mi silla tome mi bolso y ayude a Katniss con el suyo, me despedí de Rue con un beso y estreche mi mano con i mejor amigo

El camino hasta su casa fue algo silencioso, Katniss se limitó a ojear el sobre de manila que llevaba en sus brazos y rara vez preguntaba algo referente a las universidades cercanas. Cuando estacione en frente de su casa tuve que indicarle que habíamos llegado pues venia tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de ese hecho.

La casa de Katniss era sumamente bonita y estrictamente ordenada, ese orden causaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente, me llamo la atención el rincón donde estaban sus fotos, desde pequeña hasta ese momento, y me alegre de no haber olvidado detalle alguno referente a ella y a su desarrollo, el cambio que sufrió su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios todo lo recordaba a la perfección. Katniss pregunto si deseaba comer o quería esperar un poco mas ya que en verdad era temprano para almorzar, le indique que era un poco temprano y que mejor nos dedicáramos a terminar el proyecto.

-te invitaría a trabajar acá, pero mi madre es un poco estricta con el orden como te puedes dar cuenta y sinceramente no me siento cómoda aquí

-no está bien, no tengo problema- ella asintió y tomo mi mano para que la siguiera, comenzamos a discutir sobre el espectroscopio, y al llegar al pie de la escalera enseguida supuse a donde nos dirigíamos, manteniendo su mano entre la mía subimos cada escalón, dimos algunos pasos a la derecha, para encontrarnos con una de puerta blanca al final del pasillo, Katniss se detuvo frente a ella me miro, suspiro, con su mano libre tomo la manilla y abrió la puerta.

Su habitación se parecía mucho a ella, era limpia y estaba ordenada, pero no tan estricto como el de la sala, por lo menos aquí parecía que si habitaba un ser humano y no un robot. Sus paredes estaban pintadas por un verde claro acompañado de lo que creo es un color crema, su cama a pesar de ser individual se veía lo bastante cómoda, había un espejo cuerpo completo sus estantes de ropa, un cómodo escritorio donde tenía lo que creo es una laptop, libros y algunas libretas, me acerque un poco a la mesa había un detalle que había llamado enormemente mi atención.

En su escritorio destras de sus libretas se encontraba una foto donde estaban, Katniss, Rue, Prim y Gale. Era evidente que se encontraban en la playa ya que Rue y Prim dejaban ver sus bikinis, no estaba seguro si Katniss llevaba alguno- aunque esa era una afirmación bastante estúpida- pues ella estaba a las espaldas de Gale con sus piernas alrededor de él. No sentía celos o bueno no como antes, sabía que Katniss era sincera conmigo, solo que me llamo demasiado la atención su sonrisa en casi cuatro meses solo la había visto una solo vez ese tipo de gesto en ella, casualmente el día que dormimos juntos. Creo que mi pesar se debía a que en el fondo sabia que lo extrañaba que era su amigo así como Cato es el mío y me sentí mal porque indirectamente yo la obligué a que eligiera a que tomara una decisión.

-lo extrañas?- pregunte mirando la foto. Ella me miro un poco extrañada por mi pregunta y pensando cual podría ser su respuesta- está bien, tranquila preciosa solo quiero saber.

-un poco- suspiro- pero no al Gale que peleo contigo, sino al que era mi mejor amigo

-se que quizás no me creas, pero en realidad siento que las cosas quedaran así entre ustedes porque- me silencio con un beso

-shh no importa- me dio otro besito-Gale si quería que las cosas quedaran así. Ahora ven comencemos con esto porque se nos va a ir el tiempo volando.

Comenzamos nuestra labor afortunadamente ya habíamos adelantado bastante la última vez que nos reunimos, ya que teníamos el ensayo ahora solo teníamos que encargarnos de hacer la fase practica, tomamos algunas tijeras, silicona, el cd que nos serviría de reflejo, y comenzamos a realizar nuestro proyecto, aunque estábamos en el piso de su habitación me pareció increíble por primera vez compartir con Katniss en un lugar que se era suyo por así decirlo. Las horas se nos fueron volando, pero gracias a nuestra agilidad pudimos terminar rápidamente nuestro trabajo, al mirar nuevamente mi reloj me cercioré que eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, recolectamos los desperdicios los lanzamos a la papelera y ordenamos lo demás. Decidimos revisar por ultimas vez nuestro ensayo, conecto mi pendrive a la laptop, me habia separado de ella para observar por su ventana, cuando fuese la hora sin duda alguna esta daría una gran vista del atardecer, me gire para ver que hacía y estaba organizando nuevamente su escritorio, solo que esta vez tenia desparramadas algunas carpetas en la mesa, me acerque y tome una de las carpetas que tenia escrito con marcador _Katniss._

-¡NO!-grito- Peeta dame esa carpeta-exigió tendiéndome la mano

-calma, que pasa que tienes aquí?- pregunte poniendo la carpeta a mis espaldas

-Peeta dámela! Son mis cosas ¡MIAS!

-no te las quiero quitar, dime que tiene- casi hice un puchero

-Mellark, dámela- se acerco a mí, ya sé lo que tramas pero no te saldrás con la tuya- anda dámela, no hay nada allí que te pueda interesar

-puede que sí, pero tu actitud me dice lo contrario. Si me lo dices no lo abriré- dije acercándome mucho mas a ella.

-son…..son….son mis cosas de arte- finalizo agachando la cabeza. Ahora sí que mi curiosidad estaba a mil revoluciones- me la puedes dar por favor

-permíteme verla, ¡anda preciosa! Por favor déjame verla, hare lo que quieras lo que sea- suplique

-¡no! Dámela Peeta, allí lo que hay son estupideces.

-deja que yo juzgue su contenido, ¡anda Katniss! Déjame ver lo que haces. Soy incapaz de burlarme, por favor por favor.- pareció considerarlo un momento me hizo una seña son su mano, permitiéndome abrir la carpeta y se sentó en el escritorio nuevamente, atenta a cualquiera de las emociones que pasaban por mi rostro.

Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo comencé a abrir la carpeta, lo primero que encontré fue otro dibujo de su nombre, parecía algo así como un graffiti solo que más delicado y con muchos más detalles, el segundo era Prim quede sorprendido estaba… dibujado a mano tan solo con lápiz de grafito, seguí pasando las hojas y me encontré con Rue, Gale, cosas que le gustaban, el ultimo me dejo literalmente sin aire…. Katniss había…. Había dibujado el colgante que le había regalado en nuestro primer aniversario

-Katniss, esto es hermoso preciosa…es… es ¡whooa!

-¿te gusto?- preguntó desde su asiento

-me encanto es increíble, tu se lo has enseñado a tus papas?- quizá no era una buena pregunta, pero ahora no entendía como sus padre podrían obligarla a estudiar algo que no quería cuando tenía semejante talento

-solo algunos, deje de enseñárselos hace más de un año y medio.

-has algo para mí- ordene cerrando la carpeta y entregándosela- anda! Por favor

- ¿algo? Otro dia quizás ya es tarde

-no importa tengo mi auto, además aun no oscurece.

-no vale que diga nada verdad!- asentí- está bien que quieres que dibuje

-lo que tú quieras, puedes darle rienda suelta a tu imaginación.

-ok pero no veas.

Katniss tomo una hoja de su estante, y una cartuchera me indico con la mirada que la dejara sola, así que me gire de nuevo a la ventana, inspeccione las casas vecinas, su jardín. Una vez termine de observar todos sus alrededores, centre la mirada nuevamente en su habitación, y me dirigí hacia su cama pase los dedos por su sabana y me senté en ella, si iba a esperar por lo menos que fuese cómodo.

Ya había pasado creo que media hora, la verdad no me molestaba la espera, la vista que tenia era fascinante, la concentración que emanaba de ella era envidiable y la pasión con la que hacía cada trazado era…. Increíble. Estaba complacido de que me permitiera observarla hacer estas cosas.

-ya ven-dijo suspirando. Como si su cama quemara me pare a su espalda haciendo que mi pecho estuviese sumamente cerca de su cabeza, con sus manos oculto el dibujo, levanto la mirada, se mordió el labio- si no te gusta prométeme que me lo dirás- no respondí solo me incline y la bese, al separarnos ella exhalo una bocana de aire y retiro sus manos de la mesa.

-¡dios Katniss! Esta espectacular- aunque estaba en blanco y negro la representación del atardecer que había hecho para mi le había quedado fascinante cada trazado era tan perfecto y… real

-te hice el atardecer, por lo que me comentaste hace unos meses, de lo mucho que te gustaba observarlo y esas cosas, me alegro que te gustara de ver

-¡KATNISS!

-¡oh! El tiempo se me fue volando, esa es mi mama, seguro me llama para que la ayude con la cena, si quieres puedes quedarte ¿solo si quieres ok?

-si no causo molestia alguna- comente jugando con un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su delicado peinado.

-no tranquilo además mi mama no dejara que te marches así como así, ven vamos será mejor que bajemos rápido

Guarde mi obra de arte en una de mis libretas y seguí a Katniss que ya había salido de la habitación, baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Prim de espaldas a mí, con cautela me acerque a ella, creo que estaba discutiendo con su mama porque estaba roja y miraba hacia lo que creo era la cocina, al verme relajo todos sus gestos y me abrazó

-creo que las cosas comienzan a mejorar el día de hoy en esta casa- la mire sin entender- tranquilo no es nada malo, le caerás bien- una vez termino la frase subió la escaleras por las que había bajado no hace mucho no termine de ver el recorrido de Prim ya que unas voces me alertaron de que no estaba solo, lentamente gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con Katniss y su ¿mamá?

-mami…él es Peeta Mellark, el chico del que te hable hace algunos días… él es- me miro- él es mi novio- la mama de Katniss no parecía su madre, era una mujer extremadamente bella, claro nunca como su hija, pero su parecido era increíble me dio la sensación de estar viendo a Katniss con unos ¿veinte? Años de más. Si me hubiesen dicho que eran hermanas quizás me lo hubiese creído.

-mucho gusto, señora Everdeen, es un placer conocerla- le tendí mi mano, pero la señora no dejaba de examinar mi rostro, como si buscara algo en el.

-hola, un placer para mí también- reacciono- eres ¿Mellark?-sonrió- ¿eres hijo de Robert Mellark?- pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

…

Hello! Como estann! Espero no haberls defraudado con el cap, sinceramente espero que les gustase! Les mando muchos saludos y muchas muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, como ya ven otro cap largo que sigue justificando mi ausencia y las que vendrán! Ya saben nos leemos el viernes o el sábado!saluditos xoxo cuídense y pórtense bien! si tienen comentarios positivos y negativos bien siéntanse libres de publicarlos gustosa los leeré chau chau


	16. padres

Hello chics MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…..

_-mucho gusto, señora Everdeen, es un placer conocerla- le tendí mi mano, pero la señora no dejaba de examinar mi rostro, como si buscara algo en el._

_-hola, un placer para mí también- reacciono- eres ¿Mellark?-sonrió- ¿eres hijo de Robert Mellark?- pregunto mirándome con curiosidad._

**Peeta PDV**

-sí, el es mi padre ¿usted lo conoce?-mi curiosidad estaba totalmente despierta.

-si…. Bueno lo conocía, estudiamos juntos en realidad- la señora Everdeen volvió a inspeccionar mi rostro, pero esta vez estaba sonriendo- eres idéntico a él, es increíble su parecido, la única diferencia que consigo es el tono de su cabello.

-gracias, la verdad nos dicen eso muy a menudo. Si lo desea le puedo decir a mi papa que usted pregunto por el- bueno quizás después de todo no fue tan mala idea venir a casa de Katniss

-no te preocupes- respondió girándose para atender la cocina- no es necesario, quizás el no me recuerde

-yo no sabía nada de esto, lo juro- susurro bajito Katniss

-¿ya terminaron la tarea? Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar ya que tendremos un puesto libre en nuestra mesa

-¿y papa?

-el… no vendrá tuvo que realizar un viaje de emergencia, por lo del bufete- sonrió, pero esa sonrisa daba terror-ya sabes un nuevo caso.

-pero si la otra noche apenas estaba saliendo de uno, ¿Cómo es que ya está metido en otro?- Katniss comenzaba a enojarse, lo sabía por lo apretado que tenía sus puños, di un paso en su dirección, con mi mano acaricie su brazo y aunque me sintiera un poco incomodo por presenciar esta situación, lo mejor era que se calmara.

-no lo sé, si tanto quieres hablar con el escríbele una carta, un correo, un mensaje de texto o mejor aun llámalo y averígualo. Ahora te agradecería que me ayudaras con la mesa.

**Katniss PDV**

-lamento que presenciaras lo de hace unas horas-me disculpe totalmente apenada por haber permitido que Peeta observara la discusión entre mi madre y yo.

-no lo lamentes preciosa, son cosas que pasan y se escapan de nuestras manos- justifico mientras abría la puerta trasera de su coche para dejar su bolso- además tu madre es muy simpática, ella dice que me parezco a mi padre, pero en realidad ustedes dos son idénticas.

-no lo digas muy duro, si te escucha pegara el grito al cielo

-quizás las cosas no sean así, tal vez tú también eres un poco dura y exigente con ella.- respondió guardando un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi cintillo

-¿yo?-bufe, esto era el colmo -tú estabas allí, tu viste como me respondió por solo preguntar por mi padre- puntualice cruzándose de brazos.- no la defiendas

-créeme que no lo hago, con ninguna de las dos- lo mire sorprendida- ella tiene su punto de vista y tu el tuyo además quien soy yo para meterme en esos problemas familiares

-es fácil caer en los encantos de mi madre créeme, hasta con Rue paso eso, todo aquel que la conoce termina prefiriéndola a ella- Peeta que se había recostado en el auto me atrajo un poco hacia él, me dejo un pequeño besito y volvió a alejarse

- Katniss no digas eso, con todos sus defectos es tu mama, no cualquier chica pesada del instituto- volvió de besarme, cuando pensaba llevar mis manos a su cabello se alejo nuevamente- de donde creas que se conozcan

-¿ah?- a estas alturas ya me había perdido en la conversación.

-tu mama y mi papa, de donde crees que se conozcan

-del instituto, bueno eso fue lo que dijo mi madre cuando le preguntaste.

-si lo sé, pero no te resulto un poco extraña su actitud- definitivamente no sabía a donde quería llegar Mellark con esto- no sé yo aun tengo mis dudas con respecto a eso, lo rectifico fue algo incomodo y extraño.

-de ser incomodo claro que lo fue- suspire- aunque me duela decirlo, ya está oscureciendo lo que quiere decir que es tarde y a excepción de que te quieras quedar a dormir en mi casa, te recomiendo que vayas tomando camino

-mmm- beso mi frente- aunque me encantaría quedarme, porque reconozco que ayer me costó mucho dormir, creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que me marche-beso mi nariz en señal de despedida, solo que no me aleje disfrutaba tener estas conversaciones con mi chico del pan.

-y por qué te costo tanto dormir?-pregunte coqueta acercándome si se podía más a él. La verdad no estaba en mi ser así, de hecho nunca me imagine ser así de muñeca pero Peeta sacaba eso de mi y sinceramente me encantaba que él me viera de ese modo.

-pues- poso sus manos en mi cadera- extrañe a cierta morena dueña de unos espectaculares ojos grises y de unos deliciosos labios

-¿cierta morena eh?, ¿la conozco?

-puede que sí, bueno estoy totalmente seguro de que si la has visto en el instituto, es muy pero muy difícil que pase desapercibida, es una mujer súper hermosa.

No respondí, me había quedado sin palabras y no precisamente porque Mellark hubiese dicho algo que me incomodara, no totalmente lo contrario, estaba fascinada por las cosas que él me había comenzado a decir desde que estuvimos juntos, todos los días me recordaba lo hermosa que según él soy, lo mucho que le gustaba besarme, lo delicado y suave que le parecía mi cabello, ese tipo de cosas. La verdad no tenía ni idea si la mayoría de los hombres después de estar con una chica se comportaban así o si solo le nacía a Peeta hacerlo pero reconozco que estaba desarrollando una especie de dependencia a sus palabras.

-preciosa, paso algo- negué con mi cabeza- ¿Por qué tan callada entonces?

-cosas mías- sonreí- recuerda que cuando llegues a tu casa avisarme- lo rodee con mis brazos y enterré mi cabeza en el espacio existente entre su cuello y clavícula- mándale saludos a tu papa de mi parte, el Cupcake que me envió, estaba delicioso.

-seguro se lo diré, me alegra que te gustara, ahora si preciosa es hora de irme, ahora si es tarde- afirme con un movimiento de cabeza, solté el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo y me dedique por última vez en el día a saborear esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de que comenzara nuestra sesión de cariñitos e intentos de despedida Peeta logró marcharse, una vez desapareció del alcance de mi vista me adentre en mi casa, mañana seria un nuevo día además tenía que estudiar para la presentación del primer proyecto de química.

Subí con total parsimonia las escaleras que me conducirían a la parte superior de mi casa, ingrese a mi habitación, como una niña corrí hasta mi cama y me lance en ella enterrando la cabeza en una almohada, hasta este momento no había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que ha pasado en mi vida en tan solo siete meses, la competencia, mis notas las cuales habían mejorado muchísimo por el refuerzo que tenía en química, el aspecto sentimental en mi vida había dado un giro de 360º aunque para que diera ese giro tuve que sacrificar otro aspecto de mi vida que considero….

-Katniss estas dormida?

-no patito ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte girándome para darle la cara a mi hermana que se asomaba con timidez por la puerta- pasa.

-hazme un lado- demando mientras se acostaba a mi lado- Bien- suspiró- no has notado nada raro estas semanas aquí en la casa?

-¿aquí? No Prim en realidad nada, bueno nada que no sea lo normal ya sabes papa de viaje, mama igual que siempre- suspire- así de simple

-yo creo que… está ocurriendo algo que nuestros padres nos están ocultando-la mire extrañada- si porque fíjate la actitud con la que mama llego hoy, si no le hubiese recordado camino a casa que quizás Peeta estuviese aquí cuando llegásemos, estoy totalmente segura que se hubiera encerrado de una vez en su habitación y con respecto a papa, él está saliendo de viaje mucho más de lo normal.

- estas insinuando que ya la situación no está funcionando para ellos- esa idea había que descartarla desde un principio

-no se Katniss, algo no huele bien por aquí algo no está bien con nuestros papas- finalizo poniéndose de pie nuevamente, paseando por mi habitación

-tranquila, nada malo está pasando, yo creo que son cosas tuyas- cuando volví a fijar mi mirada en mi hermana me di cuenta del sobre que examinaba, trate de relajarme si demostraba demasiado interés en esos papeles incrementaría la curiosidad de mi hermana.

-¿esto es lo que creo que es?

-¿Qué crees que es Prim?-repregunte fijando mi mirada al techo de mi habitación

-no te hagas la desentendida conmigo, ¿son las solicitudes que papa pidió para ti?- asentí ella en cambio bufó-deberías desecharlas si papa ya ni está aquí con qué cara viene a exigirte algo a cambio- antes de que pudiera detenerla Prim ya había introducido su mano dentro del sobre y comenzaba a sacar los papeles que allí se encontraban, respire profundo ahora es que comenzaría la tempestad. Ella ojeo el contenido de los papeles supe que había llegado al punto más importante cuando note que su boca se abría y se volvía a cerrar, sin pronunciar palabra alguna- ¿leíste esto? Katniss de verdad leíste esto.

-sí, ya lo revise- respondí algo apenada

-¡lo revisaste! Esta segura de eso, porque lo que voy leyendo me deja bien claro que papa ya no piensa enviarte a la universidad del estado, Katniss van a envíate fuera del país y tú piensas aceptar así como así, como si se tratara de un paquete.

-Prim, ya por favor te lo suplico, estoy de muy buen humor como para dañarlo con algo como eso sin importancia en absoluto.

-si veo que es tan carente de importancia que tu ya decidiste llenarlas, ¿Cuándo pensabas enviarlas?

-papa… papa me las iba a pedir esta noche.

-no puedo creerlo…. De verdad que no puedo ¿le dijiste a mama? Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto

-¡no! Primrose, necesito no yo te pido que no le digas a nadie de esto, te suplico que este asunto quede entre las dos- creo poder observar como el rostro de mi hermana comenzaba a teñirse de ese rojo que la caracterizaba cuando se enojaba

- a nadie ¿nadie? Lo que quiere decir que estás haciendo esto a espaldas de Peeta, él no lo sabe cierto Katniss- no respondí, solo me limite a pasar mis manos por mi cabello- no sé quien es peor si papa por hacer esto a nuestras espaldas o tu por aceptar todo lo que él te impone como si fueses su discípula, esto es jugar sucio, cuando pretendes decírselo una vez terminen las clases o no espera mejor el día del baile de graduación

-no hace falta tu sarcasmo, no se lo dije a nadie de la familia porque no quería que esto pasara además papa solo busco las mejores universidades, da la mala suerte que todas quedan lejos con respecto a Peeta….- bien este era mi talón de Aquiles- no he encontrado el momento oportuno para decírselo, las cosas han estado muy bien entre los dos y…

- y te da vergüenza decirle a tu novio que eres una total cobarde por aceptar todo lo que te impone el Sr Evedeen sin siquiera considerar el daño que le harás a los demás pues solo la única que sufre eres tu o me equivoco

-Prim no lo veas desde ese punto de vista, yo solo…

-¡ya no me interesa! Haga lo que haga no cambiaras de idea, no entiendo cual es el capricho que tienes por complacer a papa, solo te diré que tienes dos caminos. Uno te mantiene cerca, de mí, de mama, de Rue, de Peeta hasta del mismo Cato, y el otro te lleva seis países al norte de esta ciudad.- lanzo los papeles en la cama, dio media vuelta abrió la puerta de mi habitación y de un portazo la cerro.

Si al momento que me consignaron los papeles, creí que podía mantener eso en el más rotundo de los secretos, ahora me daba cuenta cuan equivocada estaba, el hecho de que mi hermana ya se hubiese enterado me ponía en gran riesgo delante de mi madre, Rue y de …. Mi chico del pan. Desde que veníamos camino a casa no pude disimular esa presión que se instálalo en mi pecho cada vez que avanzaba en mi lectura, nada mas el saber que apenas finalizara el instituto las probabilidades de volverlo a ver serian de una en un millón. Hace unos meses Peeta me había comentado de las universidades a las que deseaba ir, la mayoría estaban cerca del estado pues no quería distanciarse tanto de su hogar. En mi interior albergaba la idea de que mi padre pudiese matricularme en alguna universidad que me permitiera mantener el contacto con los míos pero hoy toda esperanza caduco.

Tome cada una de las planillas, las organice nuevamente y volví a guardarlas en su sobre marrón, organice mi dormitorio que se encontraba algo desordenado tanto por la discusión con Prim y por la reunión de hoy con mi chico. Una vez terminada mi tarea observe el reloj electrónico que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, bien… eran las 9:45 pm, ya era un poco tarde para estudiar así que lo mejor sería darme una ducha, leer un poco mi cuaderno y acostarme a dormir.

Botón por botón comencé a deshacerme de la camisa del instituto, retire mi falda, mi brasier por ultimo mi braga, recogí mi cabello en un moño, me ubique bajo la ducha y abrí el grifo de agua fría. Apenas las gotas de agua helada entraron en contacto con mi piel sentí como si un corrientazo me recorriera toda mi espalda, con total parsimonia lave cuerpo aproximadamente unas siete veces lave mí rostro quería que el agua fría enjuagase y se llevara de raíz las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pero no, no se lo permitiría ésta ha sido una excelente semana como para dañarla con lo pesado del tema de las universidades.

Ya vestida tome mi libreta, mi libro de química, me tendí en mi cama, respire profundo y empecé a ojear, espectroscopio, es un instrumento que sirve para medir las propiedades de la luz en una determinada porción del espectro electromagnético…..

-aguanta Katniss ya falta poco- me dije a mi misma a mitad de un bostezo. Hace un par de siglos August Compte, un filósofo francés, dijo que el ser humano jamás podría conocer las propiedades de las estrellas y los cuerpos celestes, pero unos años después se demostró que eso no era del todo cierto… estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida, así que decidí dejar esto hasta aquí pues sinceramente ya no daba para más hice las cosas a un lado, programe mi alarma y apague la luz. Al momento que me acomodaba en mi cama, me percate de que mi mesita de noche debajo de algunas hojas con las que estaba trabajando provenía una lucecita titilante- mi celular supuse- como si mi vida dependiera de ese artefacto, aparte las hojas y tome mi teléfono, presione las teclas de desbloqueo y la inconfundible foto que me recibió me dejaba bien claro quién era el titular del mensaje que había recibido.

_Preciosa, me agarro un poco de trafico pero ya llegué. Besos, Peeta_- con una sonrisita boba en mi rostro leí aproximadamente unas cuatro veces mi mensaje, presione la tecla de respuesta y redacte mi replica.

_No respondí antes porque no tenía el teléfono a la mano, te deseo buenas noches y te mando muchos besitos, Katniss-_ aproveche que tenía mi celular en las manos para echar una mirada a las imágenes que tenia almacenadas en mi dispositivo, no revise las imágenes más antiguas no, esas ya me las sabía de memoria, seleccione la carpeta que contenía las fotografías que con solo mirarlas me olvidaba de todo lo que tenía en mi alrededor pero había una sola foto que me hacia sonreír y que podía observar una y otra y otra vez. En dicha imagen salíamos Peeta, Prim y yo, recuerdo que fue capturada el dia que Mellark y yo cumplíamos un mes de novios, la idea de la imagen se la debo a Prim que insistió e insistió hasta que me di por vencida y decidí capturar el momento, Peeta estaba a mi lado, solo nos acercamos hasta juntar nuestras cabezas puesto que nos encontrábamos en su auto mientras que Prim asomaba su rostro entre en espacio existente entre mi novio y yo, con una pose de sorpresa en su cara. Nunca me cansaría de ver sus facciones masculinas, su sonrisa era tranquila, despreocupada y sincera pero lo que en realidad me encantaba de esta foto era la expresión que proyectaban sus ojos, su azul era más claro de lo normal y dejaban bien claro la emoción que sentía por estar allí con nosotras. Creo que nunca me había puesto a pensar cuanto quiero a mi chico del pan, el solo hecho de recordar las palabras de Prim me ponían el corazón chiquitico, hasta este momento me había prohibido pensar en que Peeta fuese más que solo un amor de instituto.

El sonar de mi celular me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que abandone la carpeta en la que me encontraba para poder leer el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

_Tranquila, pensé que te habías quedado dormida… gracias por los besitos ahora si podre dormir bien y tener dulces sueños. Peeta_

Respiré profundo era ahora o nunca, tenía que aprovechar que no estaba distraída con sus besos o perdida en su mirada, sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría en mucho tiempo.

_Me alegra haber colaborado a que duermas plácidamente_- respire troné un poco mi dedos y algo nerviosa volví a teclear- _te quie_- no mejor no lo hago, si el aun no lo dice. Bueno no estaría demás saber que tanto significo para él- _quiero mucho, Katniss_- con los ojos cerrados presione la tecla enviar. Creo que había pasado menos de un minuto cuando sentí nuevamente el vibrar de mi celular, mi corazón latía desesperado tuve que armarme de valor varias veces para poder abrir los ojos y así leer contestación de Peeta

_Yo no te quiero mucho, sino demasiado. Lamento enormemente no ser tu vecino porque de lo contrario estaría tocando tu puerta a estas horas para comerte a besos, Peeta_

_Entonces la próxima vez que hable con tu papa sugeriré muy sutilmente un cambio de residencia, ahora si es tarde y tengo que dormir si quiero levantarme temprano, buenas noches (por enésima vez), Katniss_

_Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches amor (por primera vez), Peeta_

Mentiría si no digo que leí este mensaje unas diez veces antes de decidirme a apagar mi teléfono, me acomode en mi almohada y con una sonrisa en mi rostro me entregue a los brazos de morfeo.

…

-no soy tu y de verdad siento que lo quiero, lamento no haberte respondido ayer.

-ayer te lo iba a contar todo, pero como no viniste al instituto porque te sentías mal.

-si lo lamento, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, aja sígueme contando que mas paso ayer en mi ausencia, que mas hizo el sexy y atractivo Mellark

-vamos Rue, respétame es de mi novio de quien hablas, no de cualquier chico además si sigues se lo diré a Cato.

-hazlo- la mire sin comprender- díselo a Cato así me harás un favor.

-¿Cómo asi? No te entiendo- mi mejor se amiga se movió incomoda en la banca en la que se encontraba- Rue por dios deja de moverte no es fácil hacer una clineja y si te mueves me dificultas mas el trabajo.

-lo siento. Es que estoy un poco deprimida. No quiero que suene a envidia ni nada por el estilo pero es que tu y Mellark llevan casi los seis meses y ya conocen a sus papas, mientras Cato y yo que ya llevamos los nueve casi diez ni siquiera me ha presentado a su perro.

- y has comentado con él la situación, ¿se lo has dicho? Espera.. Espera no te muevas ya estoy terminando.

- decírselo como tal no, o sea se lo he insinuado pero él parece no comprender el mensaje entre líneas. No es que sea exigente ni nada por el estilo, tu sabes cuánto y desde cuándo me gusta Cato, solo que hay momentos en los que su actitud me desconcierta un poco

-listo, ya tu trenza está lista, te quedo hermosa por cierto… mira allí viene tu enamorado Rue.

-búrlate… búrlate todo lo que quieras ya tendré yo algún momento para cobrármelas

- no me estaba burlando además…- no continúe pues el beso que Cato le estaba dando a Rue hizo que me tragara todas mis palabras

-hola mi choco…- algo paso porque Cato enmudeció abruptamente- amor, hola Katniss mmm Peeta te anda buscando- dejo sus cosas en el banco y se sentó al lado de Rue- está esperando por ti en el salón de química dijo que les quedaron unas cosas pendientes de la presentación de ayer.- asentí agradecí a Cato por la información y me aleje lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron de aquel centro de amor empalagoso que estaban protagonizando mis amigos. Subí rápidamente las escaleras que me conducirían a uno de los laboratorios de química, me pareció sumamente curioso el que los pasillos estuviesen tan solitarios. Una vez llegue a la ya tan conocida puerta tome la manilla de la puerta y la gire.

Peeta estaba apoyado en una de las mesas del laboratorio, de frente a la puerta, llevaba su uniforme clásico, tenía sus piernas cruzadas, apoyando su peso solo en una y los brazos entrelazados alrededor de su pecho, al verme me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aire y que me hacían imaginarme inconscientemente otra situación en la que Mellark me regaló sonrisas algo parecidas…. Ya Katniss suficiente, vienes a estudiar no a estarte imaginando a Peeta en esos escenarios. Ingrese al aula, cerré la puerta tras de mí, me encamine hasta llegar a su posición, cuando estuve de frente a él me di cuenta que algo tenia… no sé estaba raro… algo le faltaba….

-¡tu cabello! ¿Por qué lo cortaste?-pregunte a la vez que hundía mi mano en su cabello, a diferencia de otras veces los conocidos rizos no acudieron al encuentro con mis dedos, esta vez mis dedos acariciaban las puntas un poco desordenadas de su nuevo peinado

-solo fue un poco- mentiroso- estaba un poco largo preciosa, tenía que cortarlo ya parecía un pordiosero- justifico mientras cruzaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

- no parecías ningún mendigo mentiroso, a mi me gustaba así- dije fingiendo enojo, tenía que reconocer que este nuevo cambio de imagen lo hacía ver mucho mas varonil y demasiado atractivo.

-¿y así no te gusto?- interrogo volviendo a poner esa sonrisa cazadora

-déjame pensarlo- comente haciendo como si lo pensara y mordiendo mi labio inferior, Peeta llevó su mano de mi cintura a la parte trasera de mi cuello y con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con esa sensible zona- estás haciendo trampa.

-¿yo? Incapaz- ahora agrego otro dedo al mimo que me propinaba, estaba tan cómoda con Mellark en esa situación que pegue más mi cuerpo al de él para apoyar mi peso y cerré los ojos- Katniss

-mmm-las caricias de Peeta ahora atacaban la parte delantera de mi cuello

-no me has respondido todavía- y de pronto detuvo sus caricias y me dio unas palmaditas en el cuello, enojada me aparte de su cuerpo, claro que no llegue muy lejos pues los brazos de Mellark se tensaron a mi alrededor como garrotes.

-eres un imbécil- su carcajada me hizo enojar mucho mas- horrible te vez horrible, suéltame ya no quiero estar aquí- demande tironeando un poco contra el

-shhh tranquila. Solo tenía dudas quería saber si te gustaba mi corte de cabello y como no respondiste- volvió a reír- tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

- ¿medidas drásticas? Y por eso te estás riendo…. No respondas no me interesa, podrías decirme porque me pediste que viniera.

-quería estar a solas contigo algunos minutos pero si ya no quieres- comenzó a soltar el agarre que sus brazos tenían entorno a mi- eres libre de marcharte.

-promete que no harás nuevamente lo de la palmadita- asintió y me tendió su mano apresuradamente la tome entre la mía, entrelazo nuestros dedos, llevo mi mano a su cuello soltando el agarre que me había ofrecido para que posara mi mano allí.

-desde el día de ayer estoy buscando la manera de tener unos minutos contigo a solas, estaba comenzando a desesperarme

-y por qué no me lo dijiste, no eres del tipo de persona que se guarda las cosas- indique mientras le dejaba algunos besos en su rostro

-no quería que lo tomaras a mal, además ayer estabas muy ocupada con lo de química después lo de notificar a cada profesor lo de Rue, si lo hubiese hecho, interferiría con tus responsabilidades además tengo el beneficio que te tendré ahora solo para mí.

-entonces creo que es cierto lo de que "el que espera desespera pero tiene su recompensa"

-espero que sea cierto- no espero mas y unió sus labios a los míos.

Hundió los dedos en mi cabello, me sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos grandes y suaves para mantenerme en esa posición mientras su lengua salía al encuentro con la mía, no pude evitar el aferrarme a su cuello como si quisiera decirle con este acto que no se alejara nunca, al cabo de unos segundos disminuyo la intensidad, el aire se nos había acabado a los dos, abandono mis labios para comenzar a acariciar mi mandíbula con sus labios, cuando sentí el pequeño mordisco que me propino cerca de mi tráquea mi respiración se corto por completo, Peeta no había pasado de las caricias básicas y ya me hacía sentir esa necesidad de querer tenerlo conmigo, a mi disposición. Al llegar al hueco de mi cuello me fue inevitable comenzar a restregar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Gemí en voz alta al sentir su cuerpo duro y vital respondiendo un poco a los incontrolables movimientos que hacia mi cadera.

-Katniss tu perfume me vuelve loco, me estas matando preciosa- hablo desde el hueco de mi cuello, amaba cuando Peeta sacaba esa voz masculina y gruesa que me permitía saber cuan desesperado estaba por mí. Llevo su mano a la parte baja de mi espalda, presiono en esa zona haciendo que mi vientre rozara por completo con su ingle. Con mi mano libre tome su barbilla y esta vez fui yo la que se adueño completamente de sus labios, ladeó la cabeza para permitirme ahondar el beso, introduciendo sin demora alguna mi lengua en su boca. Emitió un leve gemido de placer lo que me llevo a succionar su labio inferior, bajo un poco mas su mano y acaricio por encima de la tela mis glúteos siguió en su recorrido hasta que llego a mi muslo, con la yema de sus dedos hizo algunas figuras hasta que tomo la cara interna de mi muslo y me animo a enroscar mis piernas alrededor de él, apoyándome un poco de sus hombros así lo hice, mientras me apoyaba en Peeta éste aprovecho para girarnos y ser yo la que ahora estuviese apoyada en la mesa. La posición en la que me encontraba me permitía ahora sentir por sobre la tela su grueso miembro erecto, en un acto reflejo lo acerque más a mí y crucé mis piernas en torno a sus caderas. Sin pensarlo lo tome del cuello de su camisa para que llegase a mi estatura y así poder esconder mi cabeza en su cuello, después de sus labios y su torso está era la zona de su cuerpo que me volvía loca, en el mismo instante que mis labios hicieron contacto con aquella delicada piel y me sumergía completamente en su fragancia varonil juro que sentí como mi vientre se contraía de necesidad, solté un poco el agarre que tenía en el cuello de su camisa y me dirigí hacia los primeros botones de su camisa, uno a uno me deshice de ellos a la vez que Peeta introducía sus manos por entre mi camisa y mi espalda. Cuando logre terminar con la molestosa labor me aleje un poco para poder retirar por completo su camiseta, Mellark termino de retirarla y la lanzo a mis espaldas cayendo, creo que en la mesa. Lleve mis manos a su pecho, pude sentir su respiración acelerada y el latir desbocado de su corazón, dirigí mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, pero fracase Peeta estaba tan concentrando admirando un parte de mi anatomía, al percatarse de que lo estaba observando el se sonrojo un poco demostrándome con esto que estaba apenado por su actitud. Lejos de incomodarme el que me mirara así me hizo sentir grande, poderosa y segura, al dirigir la mirada a mi torso para encontrarme con que tenia suelto los cuatro primeros botones de mi camisa, exponiendo para él una gran cantidad de piel que pertenecía a mi busto, separe mi mano de su pecho y la lleve al mío bajo la atenta mirada de mi chico, pasé la mano por mi clavícula seguí el camino con mis dedos índice y medio hasta encontrarme con mi primer regalo de aniversario, jugué un poco con la cadena y mis dedos antes de decidir continuar con mi paseo, solté el dije con forma de corazón que colgaba de la cadena y me adentre en el valle de mis pechos, cuando mis dedos se abrían espacio entre cada uno de mis senos para poder continuar con su recorrido, Peeta retiro mi mano y llevo su boca al comienzo de…

-tenía entendido que está totalmente prohibido este tipo de contacto en el instituto- como si fuese un rayo Mellark tomo las dos partes de mi camisa y las unió con mi mano. A mi estomago lo envolvió una sensación parecida a la de un calambre- definitivamente estos jóvenes de ahora no quieren aprender andan con las hormonas revueltas.

- ¡Rue! Por dios, pero que carajos quieres- mi amiga comenzó a reír, Peeta lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se tapo la cara con una de sus manos

-te dije que me las cobraría Katniss- volvió a reír pero esta vez Mellark se unió a su risa- linda espalda Peeta- fuera de mis cabales y totalmente frustrada por la intromisión de mi amiga ahora enemiga quite uno de mis zapatos y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta, lamentablemente éste pego en el umbral de la misma.

-¡Katniss! Amor pudiste lastimar…- pero antes de que Peeta terminara de hablar mi zapatilla ingresaba nuevamente en el salón impactando de lleno en su espalda con un golpe seco

-¡oh dios! Lo siento Peeta lo lamento, no era para ti…- Mellark hizo una seña con la mano indicándole a Rue que no había problema alguno- amiga creo que puedes cerrar tu camisa, no es muy agradable que digamos

- ¿y quien dijo que quería que fuera agradable para ti?- Peeta se alejo de mi para comenzar a ponerse su camisa y acomodar su uniforme- ¡vamos Rue! Esto rompe las reglas

-era yo o que Cato viniera ¿Qué hubieses preferido? – no respondí ella ya conocía la respuesta- ahora preciosa te agradecería que bajes tu trasero de esa mesa, te acomodes el cabello, salgamos de aquí porque el juego ya terminó y el Señor Abernathy viene para acá.

Peeta tendió su mano para que me bajara de la mesa, termino de arreglar su uniforme mientras yo adecentaba mi cabello, tomo mi mano y salimos del salón con Rue delante de nosotros. Cuando comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras nos encontramos con el Sr Abernathy, este alterno la mirada entre cada uno de nosotros, nos saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a lo que solo atine a responder con una sonrisa nerviosa, al momento que poso su mirada en Rue este sonrió descaradamente

-veo que llego primero que yo señorita Johnson, la felicito debería inscribirse en el equipo de atletismo, sin duda alguna tiene madera para dedicarse a eso.

**Peeta PDV**

-¿el viernes? ¿Este viernes?- asintió- No lo sé Rue- puso cara suplicante- solo si Katniss acepta.- dirigió su mirada suplicante a Katniss ahora. Mi novia me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡oh chicos vamos!- se cruzo de brazos- me la deben si no fuese por mi Abernathy los hubiese visto en pelotas y Cato ya me dijo que no irá si tu no vas Mellark- otra vez la cara de borreguito- además podría ser nuestra última fiesta antes de comenzar con el apuro de las universidades- pase las manos por mi cabello este tema aun me ponía un poco nervioso y ansioso.

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto Katniss

- en la casa de playa de Marvel. Quita esa cara Katniss siquiera tendrás que complicarte tanto por la ropa, es en la playa "en la noche"- dijo abriendo comillas con sus dedos- yo iré en shorts. ¡Por favor nunca les pido nada!- Katniss y yo levantamos las cejas al mismo tiempo- bueno está bien, pero nunca les pido algo en "conjunto"

-no lo sé Rue, y Prim si mi mama no la deja i….

-Prim ira- interrumpió Rue con una sonrisa en sus labios, Katniss la miro sorprendida sin embargo no me sorprendió la noticia, Prim tenía sus razones para ir a esa fiesta.

-¿acepto? Pero si a ella no le gusta mucho salir de fiesta

-preciosa quizás si debamos ir- Rue me miro como si fuese el mismo Dios-digo desde la competencia casi ni hemos salido, no estaría mal compartir un rato con nuestros compañeros y más si es por el triunfo del equipo de básquet

-y por el equipo de natación y gimnasia- finalizó Rue

-pero no me quedare hasta las cinco de la mañana dando vueltas por allí- Rue y yo asentimos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, conversamos de alguna que otra trivialidad dando tiempo a que la madre de Katniss, llegara pues hoy quería retirarlas del colegio.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después la Señora Everdeen aparco en el estacionamiento de visitantes su Mitsubishi Mirage, Katniss se despido de nosotros con un beso para cada uno a la vez que Prim salía de la cafetería y nos saludaba con un movimiento de muñeca. Rue fue la primera que ingresar a su auto los dos despedimos con un toque de corneta y partimos por nuestra cuenta. … El ver hoy a la señora Everdeen me reavivo la inquietud que había hecho a un lado hace algunos días, aun no entendía como pude ser tan bobo como para olvidar algo tan importante como el hecho de que nuestros padres se conocieran, sin duda alguna esta vez no podía permitirme ese lujo. Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con que Mirian se había ido de viaje pues quería aprovechar este fin de semana para estar con su familia. Tome unas galletas saladas de la estantería y un vaso de jugo de naranja, deje mi morral en la mesa y subí a mi habitación, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y que mi padre llegaba dentro de tres horas más o menos, lo mejor sería dormir un rato. Dos horas y media después de mi reparadora siesta decidí tomar una ducha, a pesar de que me duche con total parsimonia aun mi padre no llegaba, me puse ropa de estar en casa, unos monos grises con una franelilla blanca. Estaba organizando mi cama cuando escuche que mi padre me llamaba desde la planta baja, espere algunos minutos para ocultar mi ansiedad

Cuando me decidí a bajar mi papa sacaba de unas bolsas lo que sería nuestra comida al verme sonrió como de costumbre y se giro para tomar algunos platos.

-hoy será comida tailandesa, quería salir de la rutina. ¿Te unes o te quedaras allí observándome?- reaccione de mi letargo lo alcance en la mesa tome algunos cubiertos y servilletas- ¿Qué tal hoy el instituto?

-bien- respondí ubicándome frente a él en la mesa.- saque muy buena note en el ensayo de filosofía.

-felicitaciones, me alegra saber que tus notas son mejores que las mías cuando estudiaba.

-gracias, aunque también debo esa nota a la ayuda que me brindo Prim- respondí llevándome un rollito tai a la boca.

-Prim es la hermana de Katniss cierto- hablo con la boca llena. Asentí

-si es su hermana menor- dije tomando un poco de jugo- háblame de tus estudios papa como fue esa etapa en el instituto

-Peeta ya te he contado esas cosas como cincuenta veces- dijo sumergiendo un trozo de pollo en una salsa.

-quiero escucharla nuevamente, como eras en el aspecto social?

-ok… ok… tu ganas pero después quiero que me digas de que va todo esto. Yo era, bueno todavía soy bastante tímido, tanto que me costaba hablar con todas las chicas, sin embargo en el penúltimo año del instituto la vida comenzó a sonreírme, creo que algunas chicas se dieron cuenta de lo apuesto que era- comento sonriendo- y tuve la oportunidad de salir con algunas, cuando tu abuelo se dio cuenta que me estaba descarrilando un poco de mis objetivos decidió que al finalizar mi último año me llevaría a algunos viajes de negocios que tenía que hacer, estando por allí descubrí que la administración no era lo mío, a mucho insistir tu abuelo me permitió estudiar lo que quería y en la universidad que me matricule conocí a tu mama desde all….

-no estepera, estoy hablando del instituto, necesito que me hables solo de eso.

-no entiendo. Si quieres hablar de algo especifico pregúntame y ya hijo para que dar tantas vueltas- lo podría haber hecho pero quería saber si mi papa recordaba a la mama de Katniss, por sí solo, porque ahora si estaba segurísimo que aquí paso algo más que un simple compañerismo de instituto

-no tranquilo solo quiero que me hables de ese aspecto, porque está muy relacionado con el mío- justifique mientras tomaba otro rollito y lo llevaba a mi boca.- como te fue con las chicas ¿Cómo fue ese penúltimo año, galán?

- bastantéate extraño, a diferencia de ti yo no era muy bueno en química lo mío siempre fue matemáticas, gracias a tu abuelo que me hacia estudiar hasta entrada la noche, ya que en ese entonces a la mayoría de los varones se le exigía alguna actividad extracurricular decidí matricularme en el equipo de básquet aunque tengo que ser sincero no se me daba del todo mal, ese fue mi trampolín con las chicas, el equipo de porristas como siempre y tu sabrás cuenta con chicas muy lindas por lo tanto forme algunos lazos con ellas.

-saliste con todo el equipo de porristas- si era así ahora tendría que agregar más incógnitas a la ecuación para llegar a mi resultado.

-no, con todas no, solo algunas. Primero con … si mal no recuerdo dos de mis clases, una en física y así fui hasta que…- habla papa continua- fije la mirada en el equipo de animadoras

- y allí fue que arrasaste con todas las cheerleader

-no….. Allí conocí a una chica que… necesitaba- se movió en su silla incomodo- necesitaba ayuda con aritmética, después de armarme de valor le ofrecí mi ayuda y comencé a tratarla. A partir de ese momento nos hicimos algo cercanos y no fue hasta un campamento de verano que se hacía para los deportistas y animadoras ¿sabes de lo que te hablo?- asentí, aunque esos campamentos ya no se hacían, todos en algún momento deseamos vivir esa experiencia.- bueno no fue hasta ese momento que ella me comento que le gustaba.

-y que le dijiste?- llámenlo paranoia o sexto sentido pero sentía que había dado en el clavo. Mi padre solo se limito a sonreír, creo que su cuerpo estaba aquí pero en su mente estaba reviviendo el momento

-¿qué le dije?- volvió a sonreír- le dije que, la quiera cierto pero no podía verla con los ojos que ella a mí- lo mire sin comprender, estaba a punto de soltarle el vaso de jugo que acababa de llenar, en la cara- en ese momento me gustaba otra chica, casualmente la líder de su equipo.

- y se lo dijiste así como así "_hola, me alegro que te guste pero yo babeo por tu amiga_" ¿Cómo era? ¿No te gustaba ni un poco?

_-_vas a dejar que termine de contarte- comento algo exasperado-claro que no se lo dije así, recuerdo que después de ese campamento ella se distancio un poco de mi aunque me seguía saludando su trato cambio totalmente, un tiempo después salí con….. Déjame recordar su nombre…. Jo...nos… Jones, Brittany Jones así se llamaba la capitana de su grupo. No recuerdo muy bien mi relación con ella, espero no decepcionarte- reste importancia a su interrogante con un gento de mi cara- unos meses después me entere en la escuela que ella había comenzado a salir con otro compañero del instituto, no recuerdo más de allí solo sé que cada vez que iba al comedor o a las practicas me encontraba mirándola, con el tiempo me di cuenta que había sido un total imbécil por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad con…Kamil.

-pero no paso nada, ¿lo dejaste así? – nunca me gustaron las novelas, pero esta prometía.

- no- sonrió- yo comencé a buscarla, quería que me permitiera como mínimo o castigo ser su amigo, pero ya había dañado bastante nuestra amistad como para exigirle algo como eso. Al tiempo de haber terminado con Brittany decidí que no podía quedarme con esa, no podía quedarme con la duda de conocer el sabor de sus labios o de vivir la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, así que en un acto desesperado la encerré conmigo en uno de los almacenes de pelotas- comenzó a reír lo que hizo que me uniera a él- ella se enojo mucho, comenzó a agredirme con las pelotas, fue una gran lucha la que tuve que dar para poder hablar con ella, el único argumento que encontré para convencerla fue decirle que me lo debía por haberle explicado aritmética, lo que no sabía es que ella se pondría aun peor pues comprendió que le estaba cobrando lo que había hecho, así que decidí apartarme de la puerta y dejarle irse, afortunadamente ella me dio la oportunidad de expresarle mi punto de vista. Después de llamarme egoísta, egocéntrico, imbécil y muchas otras cosas más me atreví a robarle un beso, lamentablemente al momento que finalice ella abofeteo y salió corriendo del almacén. Fue bastante duro conversarla de que era sincero con ella que de verdad me gustaba, afortunadamente creo si mi memoria no me falla tres o cuatro meses después comencé a salir con ella.

-¿cómo era? Físicamente como era- bien este es el momento de la verdad.

-hermosísima, no era muy alta…. ni muy pequeña, un poco delgada aunque no llegaba a ser flaca flaca, de tez blanca… bastante blanca, tenía el cabello algo así como un rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran

-grises- respondí inconfidentemente

-¿cómo?- Dijo algo curioso mi padre

-nada.. Que como dices, eso fue lo que dije- asintió- ¿y qué paso con ella? ¿no la viste mas nunca?

-salimos aproximadamente un año y whoo algunos meses. Al finalizar el instituto nos propusimos la meta de permanecer juntos hasta de ir a la universidad juntos, tu abuelo se entero de "mis planes de fuga y rebelión" y allí fue que decidió llevarme de viaje, unos días antes de irme pude ir a verla, quería decirle que me iba- suspiro- vaya es increíble que no recuerde la mayoría de nuestros momentos juntos pero esto lo recuerdo a la perfección. Kamil me recibió en su casa como de costumbre, con la mayor sutileza fui relatándole lo ocurrido, creo que esa fue la primera vez que llore delante de una chica, así como le dije me iría le prometí, regresar un día para estar con ella.-se quedo callado mirando sus puños que reposaban sobre la mesa, fijo su mirada en mi y sonrió con aires de tristeza- con el pasar de los meses me di cuenta que mi padre tenía razón, lo nuestro solo fue un amor de instituto, me mantenía tan ocupado que deje de escribirle, de llamarla y muy fácilmente la olvide. Uno de los primeros días de clase en la universidad di con la casualidad de que me encontré con una amiga que era muy cercana a ella, la cual me comento que su mama había muerto hace ya algunos meses, lo que trajo como consecuencia que su papa se alejara un poco de los negocios y la dejase a ella al frente de todo. Con la ayuda de Sarah, logre dar con su número ya que el que yo tenía no estaba disponible, me dirigí hacia una de las cabinas del campus universitario.

-¿pudiste hablar con ella? ¿No quiso hablarte?

- eso solo lo hubiese sabido en ese momento si hubiese hecho esa llamada

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no la llamaste? ¡Por dios Robert! Ella te necesitaba y la dejaste…

-yo también me recrimine eso durante un tiempo, pero no la llame ya que ese mismo día el destino puso en mi camino a tu madre, sin embargo dos años después tuve la oportunidad de verla, cuando regrese a casa por la muerte de papa, la busque sentía que en el fondo le debía eso. Me dirigí a su enorme casa y pregunte por ella, la espere en la sala de su hogar, me percate de lo mucho que había cambiado todo, su casa ya no era el mismo lugar que antes, lleno de luz y de adornitos sino todo lo contrario, cuando la tuve enfrente de mí, recuerdo como sonrió y se lanzo corriendo a mis brazos, allí comprendí que aunque amaba a tu madre desesperadamente Kamil aun causaba esas sensaciones en mi. Ese día me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, no había terminado de abrazarme cuando ya me decía que lo de las noticas era mentira que podía dejar todo eso, olvidarse de su patrimonio, que era un convenio familiar y mil cosas más. Pensó que había ido hasta su casa para buscarla, como se lo prometí, tratando de alejar un poco ese tema le pregunte como estaba, que hacía a lo que respondió que en las mañanas se dedicaba a ir a la oficina con su papa y por las noches iba a la universidad. Cuando fue mi turno le hable de que estaba estudiando gastronomía que me iba muy bien. Me conocía tan bien que supo que escondía algo, le hable de la chica rubia que había conocido en la universidad, con la que pensaba casarme dentro de unos meses. Esta demás decirte que ese día nuestra relación no termino muy bien, recuerdo el enorme esfuerzo que hizo por no llorar, cuando alguna que otra lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y hacia ademan de acercarme a ella me gritaba que no la tocara, cuando llego su padre se preocupo por verla en ese estado así que me pidió que la dejase tranquila, esa fue la última vez que vi a Kamil Davis… meses después me entere por Sarah que se había casado con un abogado.

- no entiendo, si según tu ya no querías nada con ella, ¿Por qué la buscaste? Papa estabas al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en su vida y sin embargo decidiste ir a buscarla para terminar de decorar el pastel.

-en el fondo sabia que necesitaba verla- dijo agachando su cabeza derrotado.

-nooo, estas mintiendo ¡querías comprobar los que sentías por ella! ¡Estar seguro de lo que sentías por mama! ¡Peor aun querías saber si ella aun estaba loquita por ti!- estaba cabreado y mucho, ahora entendía el porqué de muchas de las cosas que Katniss me comentaba de su familia

-baja el tono de voz ¡no es necesario que grites! No lo hice por eso, ok. Cálmate-suspiro- Cualquiera diría que la conoces. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarla, jamás quise eso. Crees que me sentía muy contento dejándola así.

-déjame decirte papa que para tu pesar ¡La conozco!- me miro sorprendido- Y sabes por qué la conozco, Kamil se caso aproximadamente unos diecinueve años atrás con un abogado como tu bien dices de apellido Everdeen, mira que esta cuidad si es chica- comente sarcástico- ella tuvo dos hijas la primera tiene un nombre muy parecido al suyo se llama Katniss Everdeen y la segunda Primrose- la boca de mi papa no podía estar más abierta- quieres también que te diga quién es Katniss

**Katniss PDV**

-estás seguro que estas bien?- pregunte por tercera vez en el día mientras acariciaba su cabello

-sí, preciosa estoy bien- me dejo un pequeño beso en los labios- es solo que no dormí bien anoche

-si quieres podemos no ir a la fiesta de hoy, no tengo prob…

-quiero que vayamos a esa fiesta, además tenemos que acompañar a Prim. ¿Tú no quiere ir?

- si quiero, es solo que no me va a haber gente que… ya sabes.

- a mi me da igual la gente y si lo estás diciendo por Glimmer que se meta sus miradas por donde más le convenga- no pude evitar carcajearme por su comentario, volví a darle otro mordisco a mi delicioso bollo de queso- sabrás y comprenderás que hoy no entraras a ninguna de las piscinas, si estas buscando la manera de enfermarte para no ir a la fiesta de hoy, tendrás que buscar otra opción.- solo respondí dando un suave golpecito en su hombro.

-nohs eshtoy, bushcansdo- me di cuenta que no me entendía nada por hablar con la boca llena, trague rápidamente y sin más comencé a desarmarme de la risa- ¡Peetaaa!

- ven amada mía,- dijo tendiéndome la mano ya que se nos hacia tarde para las practicas-ven conmigo mi comelona bella- tire un poco de mi mano para que me soltara, logrando lo contrario a lo propuesto me atrajo más hacia él y me deje otro besito en los labios- sabes a queso- otro besito- un delicioso queso- volvió a reír.

Al llegar a las piscinas no hice ni el esfuerzo por cambiarme, al fin y al cabo sabia que cualquier intento de inmersión seria cancelado por mi chico amoroso- sonreí al recordar la cara que ponía Peeta cada vez que lo llamaba así. Cuando se dieron por comenzadas las prácticas ayude a Madge con sus anotaciones como siempre lo hacía cada vez que no podía ingresar a las piscinas

-Katniss podrías hacerme el favor de ir a buscar unas planillas, en la secretaria o si quieres puedes quedarte acá mientras yo voy- dirigí mi mirada hacia el equipo y me percate que tres chicas mantenían una fuerte discusión por unos lentes…. Lo mejor sería ir por esas planillas

-tranquila, Madge yo las busco ¿pregunto por alguien o por algo en especifico?- pregunte cerrando el zipper de mi chaqueta

-solo retira unas boletas de amonestación- sonrió triste- las mías ya se acabaron.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la secretearía, no estaba tan lejos pero si tendría que subir algunos pisos, cuando me ya estaba por llegar a la zona administrativa del colegio, me percate que en uno de los últimos laboratorios estaba reclinado en una mesa, la persona que menos pensé encontrarme a estas horas en el colegio

-Gale- el interpelado levanto la mirada, algo sorprendido- ¿estás bien?- sin embargo no respondió, solo se quedo allí mirándome. En vista que no respondía decidí alejarme de ese lugar.

-el te ha cambiado- logre escuchar cuando me disponía a partir, volví a fijar mi mirada en el solo que esta vez di un paso dentro del aula.- ya no eres la misma niñita que lloraba por los rincones pro causa de sus padres

-no me detuve para hablarte de esas cosas. ¿Estás bien?- cuando Gale se levanto de su asiento y se acercaba un poco a mi tuve la sensación que lo mejor era salir corriendo de ese lugar

-si estoy bien, solo espero a que mi papa me venga a buscar. ¿Cómo estás? .

- bien, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- estaba empezando a girarme, cuando sentí que algo tiraba de mi muñeca y me detenía en seco.

-espera no te vayas Katniss, desde hace días, estoy buscando la manera de hablarte, he pensado en llamarte- esas palabras captaron totalmente mi atención.

-y por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunte acomodándome de frente a él. Mientras el posaba su mirada en la puerta

- me dio algo de miedo que no me contestaras o me evitaras por lo de la pelea, de verdad quiero pedirte disculpas lo lamento- acomodo uno de mis cabellos tras mi oreja y fijo nuevamente su vista en la puerta- lamento todo lo que dije ese día, me excedí.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas Gale? ¿Qué ganabas con insinuarle a Mellar...- no pude terminar de hablar porque sentí la dura presión que ejercían los labios de Gale sobre los míos, solo fueron segundos hasta que mismo decidió separarse, lanzo su mirada hacia la puerta otra vez decidí salir del letargo en el que me encontraba y seguí su mirada con la mía. Lo que vi me dejo fría, creo que hasta el color de mi cabello desapareció.

Madge estaba fuera del salón y me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

-No Madge espera….. no ya va, no ….crees- volví mi mirada a Gale y juro que todo lo que vi después de ese momento fue como una reproducción en cámara lenta de todo lo que hacía, me di cuenta que mi mano estaba fuertemente envuelta por la de Gale. Empuje con todas mis fuerzas para separarme de la prisión en la que se habían convertido las manos de Gale, una vez libre de mi agarre salí del salón pero Madge ya no se encontraba donde hace segundos estaba

…

Hello! Como estas? Por favor no me maten ni me odien! Espero que les gustase el capítulo de hoy! Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios positivos la verdad trato de hacer espacio entre las clases y la historia!

Para las que apostaron a que los papas de nuestros protas tuvieron en su momento su historia…. Fecilicitaciones jajaja adivinaron y para los que les molesto un poquito el final… así tenía que ser (carita triste)

Con respeto a las actualizaciones muchachonas y muchachones la metodología será la misma discúlpenme pero no les miesto cuando digo que estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos y exposiciones, nos leemos más temprano que tarde (ustedes entienden lo que quise decir) jajaja saluditos xoxo nos leemoss

Ya saben espero gustosa sus review bien sean positivos o negativos


	17. lo que quiero

Hello chics MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para ls que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

De igual manera gracias por su comprensión créanme que si pudiera actualizaría más y lo más pronto posible espero que disfruten el cap!

…..

**Katniss PDV**

No… no… ¡No! ¿Madge donde estas?. Después del gran empujón que le propine a Gale para que me liberara de su agarre salí disparada tras ella, bien por las escaleras no bajaste…. A los baños no entraste… no estás por ninguno de estos salones… lo que quiere decir que seguiste el camino hacia la oficina, sin detenerme a pensar gire mis pies en esa dirección, cuando estaba por llegar recordé mi "pequeño" malentendido con Gale así que decidí cambiar de pasillo por si se encontraba por allí.

Madge se encontraba como en efecto lo predije en la secretaria en vista de que estaba tan concentrada revisando unos papeles y hablando con la secretaria decidí esperarla afuera. Siete minutos después de mi llegada abandonó la oficina y a pesar de que se encontró conmigo en la entrada ella solo siguió de largo como si no hubiese visto a nadie.

-Madge- le llame- Madge- segundo intento y nada- Madge por favor escúchame- supliqué tratando de mantener su paso-¡detente!- demande tomándola de la mano y ubicándome rápidamente frente a ella

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- se me hace tarde, tengo que bajar la practica va a terminar y nece…

-no es lo que crees- volteó los ojos- te lo juro Madge, yo venía a retirar los documentos que me dijiste de pronto en uno de los sa…

-viste a Gale y te apiadaste de él- ok se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero la actitud de Madge me estaba sacando de mis casillas

- podrías dejar los comentarios sarcásticos para cuando termine de contarte- su respuesta fue cruzarse de brazos- iba por el otro pasillo cuando vi a Gale en ese salón, le pregunte que como estaba pues de verdad se veía bastante abatido y

-¿fue allí cuando decidiste alegrarle el día con un beso?- interrumpió- bien ya que se la historia me dejas continuar mi camino

- no porque la verdad no sabes nada. ¡Él fue el que me beso! De pronto estaba preguntándole como estaba cuando me robo ese beso Madge fui una tonta al entrar en ese salón, pero te…

-como se te ocurre hacerle algo así a Peeta- bufo- en caso de que le hubieses dado ese beso o el te lo robara … la verdad ya no me interesa como fue que ocurrió, en que cabeza tan…. Tan ¡tú! se cruza el pensamiento de estar en un salón a solas con el que fue tu ex y que por si no me equivoco es el peor enemigo de tu novio

-Madge, lo sé… lo sé soy una..

-mira de verdad ya basta no me interesa ni tampoco es de mi incumbencia, si lo que te interesa es que no diga nada no lo hare porque estoy convencida que tu lo harás- sonrió- ahora me permites bajar quedan diez minutos y tengo que llenar esto.

En total silencio reanudamos la marcha hacia el área de piscinas Madge tenía su teléfono en la mano, tecleando algunas cosas yo por otra parte me limite a guardar mis manos en los bolsillos repitiendo una y otra vez los acontecimientos ¿debería de dar gracias que fue Madge la que nos vio? Si claro que debería hacerlo de eso no había duda ¿Cómo podría decirle a Mellark lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Comprendería que de verdad no fue mi culpa? En innumerables ocasiones trate de establecer conversación con Madge solo que cada vez que mi acompañante se percataba que abría mi boca fijaba su mirada en algún punto que la hiciera alejar su mirada lo mas que podía de mi. Al llegar al área de piscinas sentí como si me hubiese tragado una llave de tuercas y el suelo se hubiese convertido en un imán, mis manos comenzaron a humedecerse inconscientemente comencé a tronar mis dedos, respira Katniss Respira no hiciste nada malo.

-Vaya si que tardaron ¿todo bien Madgie?- pregunto Peeta una vez llegamos a donde se encontraba.

-si todo bien, gracias a dios que subí a Katniss no querían entregarle la planilla- como hacía para actuar tan normal cuando hace segundos que no deseaba verme ni en fotos- en fin donde están mis revoltosas.

-en vista que no llegaban di por finalizada la práctica, tus revoltosas deben de andar por los baños duchándose

-será mejor entonces que vaya a darles alcance antes que me dejen con los papeles hechos ¿cerraste la oficina?

-no está abierta, solo guarde tu bolso- Madge comenzaba a alejarse- ¡Madge!- grito Peeta- ¿iras esta noche?- la susodicha poso su mirada en mi unos segundos para luego fijarla en Mellark

-puede que me acerque unas horas, yo te envío un mensaje avisándote ¿sí?- sonrió y comenzó su marcha nuevamente. Peeta introdujo la mano en su bolsillo saco su teléfono, parecía que leía un mensaje, el hecho de que estuviese tan concentrado me ponía algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste preciosa?- pregunto acercándose a mí con su teléfono en las manos, juro me entraron ganas de amarrar un yunque a mis pies y lanzarme a la piscina

-yo…yo no….escúchame- pase mi mano por mi cabello nerviosa- no fue mi culpa estaba hablando cuando vino en mi dirección y

-¿de qué hablas Katniss?- Peeta me miraba como si estuviese enferma- primero respira y cálmate porque obviamente no te estoy entendiendo

-¿espera antes de que yo hable dime a que te refieres tú?- interrogue a la vez que el comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello

-tu hermana tiene tiempo enviándome mensajes para que te diga algunas cosas, yo le respondí que no tenia manera alguna de informarte ya que no estabas conmigo que se encargara ella de escribirte directamente a ti a lo que Prim me respondió que no te habla, en vista que no soy nada curioso y mucho menos chismoso le pregunte qué había pasado entre ustedes a lo que ella respondió esto- Peeta tendió Iphone 5 en mi dirección, en su pantalla se podía ver la foto de mi hermana y al lado se leía _"no quiero escribirle, yo no le hablo a tu novia….. y si te interesa saber debes preguntárselo a ella" _ miento si digo que después de ese mensaje no me sentí un poco más alegre y sobretodo más calmada, aparte la vista de la pantalla de su celular y la pose nuevamente en sus ojos, los cuales me miraban expectantes – y bien, me vas a contar por las buenas o quieres que utilice mis métodos persuasivos.

-te prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero quizás en otro momento- me acerque más a él enrede mi mano con la suya- ahora si ya estás listo te ruego que nos marchemos porque si queremos ir a esa fiesta tienes que darme tiempo para lucir bonita.

-ya lo eres- beso mi frente- déjame buscar unas cosas en mi casillero y nos vamos. Si quieres puedes esperarme en el en el estacionamiento creo que Prim ya está allí- asentí, Peeta me dejo un pequeño beso en los labios, una sonrisa y se encamino hacia la salida que daba a los salones yo por mi parte me giré tome mi bolso de deportes, abrí la puerta del gimnasio y me encamine al estacionamiento

Resulto muy sencillo encontrar la camioneta de mi chico del pan pues a esta hora los días viernes el estacionamiento se encontraba desolado. Prim estaba en recostada en el capo de la camioneta negra, al ver que venía sola no disimulo en el retorcijón de ojos que me dio.

-te roge que no dijeras nada- me cruce de brazos- te costaba mucho mantener el pico cerrado

-no dije nada- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa engreída- solo le dije a Peeta que no te hablaba pero claro tenias que pensar que me fui de bocona.

-no hace falta que lo piense Prim, porque la verdad se lo que estas intentando. Te lo advierto no andes lanzando indirectas ni sembrando dudas Primrose no te conviene meterte conmigo

-¡ja! No puedo creer esto-se acerco a mi- tu- con su dedo índice comenzó a agujerear mi hombro-me estas amenazando a mi ¡Ja! Si abro mi boca quieres comprobar quién la va a pasar peor ¿quieres seguir amenazándome?- aunque me doliera afirmarlo en este aspecto tenía mucho más que perder que ella, si yo intentaba algo con lo mas que podría luchar seria con castigos y restricciones de horarios mientras que Prim me daría donde más me dolía….. Mellark

- mira la verdad no quiero que discutamos-odié cuando vi que cambiaba su sonrisa engreída por una triunfadora- Prim de verdad no quiero que…

-ahórrate tus comentarios no me interesan- Me dio la espalda para volver a su posición inicial. Di unos pasos tras de mí y me apoyé en el carro que se encontraba a mis espaldas, tome mi teléfono de mi bolso… excelente ya eran las 4:32 pm y Mellark aun no aparecía…. 4:34 pm….4:36 pm bien Peeta ya es hora que aparezcas porque de lo contrario puedes estar seguro que no iré a ning

- lamento haberme quedado tanto, Cato me pidió que le retirara unas cosas de su casillero- alterno su mirada entre las dos y negó con la cabeza- todavía no resuelven sus diferencias ¿eh?

- muévete Mellark tenemos cosas que hacer y después no quiero que digas que me tardo eternidades.

**Peeta PDV.**

-es que todavía no comprendo les digo que las vengo a buscar a las nueve de la noche, ofreciéndoles así un plazo de un poco más de cuatro horas y todavía me dicen que no las presione si no están listas- la mirada que me regalo mi novia no fue para nada amorosa- Por lo menos inténtenlo tratare de demorarme lo mas que pueda, eviten pasar de las nueve treinta

-tú lo dices porque al momento de salir solo tienes que elegir unos bonitos calzones, una espectacular camisa y unos pantalones cualquieras ¡ah! Lo olvidaba ya ni tienes que peinarte es decir en una hora estarás listo- comento Prim desde el asiento trasero

-¡por dios! Ni que fueran a la alfombra roja de cualquier evento tan solo necesitan elegir unos jeans, una camisa zapatos y listo además creo que si en otra vida fuese chica no me mortificaría tanto por mi ropa

-Peeta ya basta no queremos saber que hubieses hecho si en otra vida te tocara ser chica- hablo Katniss con una sonrisa en sus labios

-estas más que equivocado querido Mellark no es solo una camisa, un pantalón y zapatos, a eso tienes que agregarle peinado, maquillaje y la más importante la ropa interior- automáticamente mi mente recordó aquellas… pequeñas- creo que me entendiste porque estas sonrojado Peeta- me la vas a pagar pequeña no te vas a librar tan fácil de esta- bueno como te decía ¡ojo no te desconectes de nuevo recuerda que estas conduciendo! Ese último implemento se elige de acuerdo al evento, lo que se está buscando, con qué fines…

-Prim basta ya es suficiente- interrumpió desde mi lado Katniss

-Tranquila "hermana" Peeta y yo solo estamos jugando, relájate- Prim se cruzo de brazos en su asiento trasero, me saco la lengua al percatarse de que la observaba por el retrovisor

-tranquila preciosa, solo fue un juego además creo que comienzo a comprender el punto de vista de Prim, solo que ella no va a tardarse tanto tiempo eligiendo las cosas que se pondrá esta noche- Primrose se limito a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrado advirtiéndome con esto que era hora de detenerme pero esta de mas decirlo hoy me encontraba de un humor excelente, a su juego podían jugar dos.- ella se va a tardar más ensayando con el espejo las cosas que dirá al llegar a casa de Marvel ¿o me equivoco?

-te voy a matar lo mere

-esperen- interrumpió la dominante voz de mi novia- de que hablan- se giro hacia el asiento trasero-¿Cómo es que hablas con los espejos?- la carcajada que salió de mi pecho resonó por todo el auto, a los pocos segundos Katniss se unió a ella, dejando así a una Prim roja de la furia

-yo no hablo con ningún espejo ¡ni que fuese loca! El solo lo está diciendo para hacerme enojar, la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que está expresando.

-entonces por qué estas tan roja- Pregunto Katniss- ocurrió algo ¿no deseas ir esta noche?

-estoy sorprendida por las cosas que Peeta ha inventado con tanta facilidad y si aun quiero ir a esa fiesta- bien ya estábamos cerca de su casa lo que quería decir que tenía poco tiempo para hacerla enojar nuevamente

-¡oh si! Claro que si quieres ir a esa fiesta pequeño diablillo

- ¡Peeta!-grito-¡basta!-de pronto sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi brazo, rápidamente desvié mi mirada para saber con qué objeto me había agredido este pequeño demonio en que se había convertido la hermana de mi novia

-Prim, como se te ocurre está manejando y pudiste haberlo cortado con esa regla

-gran cosa solo fue una regla no un cuchillo, deja el drama Katniss.

-quieres que te recuerde que es una regla de metal, desde que cortaste a esa compañera tuya papa te prohibió traerla

-Chicas creo que ya es suficiente- interrumpí antes de que se enojaran mas- preciosa no paso nada tranquila y tu pequeño diablillo me las vas a pagar en algún momento-aproveche de encararla en son de broma, puesto que ya había logrado estacionar mi vehículo

-déjala Peeta no ves que a mi hermana le encanta hacer lo que mi papa le pida así sea atentar contra ella misma y abandonar lo que quiere- se percato que había estacionado tomó la agarradera de la puerta, presionó el pasador- nos vemos más tarde Peeta y no te preocupes a esa hora estaremos listas –abrió la puerta y abandono el auto. Katniss seguía allí como si le hubiesen presionado el botón que dice pausa

-Katniss- solté mi cinturón de seguridad y me acerque a ella- preciosa solo era un juego- a pesar que me encontraba muy cerca de ella, Katniss se negaba a apartar la mirada de sus manos- quizás pienses que debi de haber detenido el juego cuando pude es solo que de verdad me estaba divirtiendo y

-no es eso, tranquilo- hablo posando su mirada en mi- nos vemos a las nueve tratare de estar lista a esa hora-con su pulgar delineó mi labio inferior- quita esa cara si te beso ahora mismo se que saldré de este auto dentro de aproximadamente media hora

-dame uno así de chiquito- acerco su rostro al mío cuando pensé que finalmente me besaría se alejó, dejándome como un bobo con los ojos cerrados- te aseguro que no te gustara empezar un juego que no puedas terminar

-quien dice que no puedo hacerlo- respondió para luego morder su labio inferior con sus dientes. Me quede como un lelo observando la presión que ejercían sus dientes en su labio deseando que fuesen los míos los que estuviesen en esa situación- a mi me encanta jugar- acercó su boca a la mía cuando iba a recibirla ella succionó mi labio inferior llevándolo entre los suyos y regalándome un suave mordisco, tengo que ser sincero esta Katniss me encantaba, adoraba verla cuando sacaba esa sensualidad ese…. Ese atractivo que me volvía loco, esta mujer lograba encenderme en cuestiones de segundos- pero por más que quiera se me hace tarde- como un rayo Katniss se alejo de mi, casi pegándose a la puerta tomo su bolso y enredo su mano en la agarradera de la puerta- nos vemos en la noche "precioso"- finalizo resaltando el "precioso" y sonriendo.

Al entrar Katniss en su casa encendí nuevamente mi auto y me puse en marcha, respira Mellark el dolor pronto pasara y te darás cuenta que no fue la gran cosa, ¿gran cosa? Por supuesto que es la gran cosa o es que tu querida conciencia piensas que soy de hierro, dios cuando fue que me volví tan dependiente de una mujer, tan desesperado por… ¡frustrado no se diga más! Llevo aproximadamente intentando estar con ella aunque fuese una hora ¡una sola hora! A solas…. Pero no justo cuando creo que podemos tener algo de privacidad, en el momento que el ambiente se está poniendo mejor siempre o la llaman por celular, o llega mi padre e interrumpe, o algún profesor entrometido se le acurre justamente reparar en nuestra ausencia….. cuando estaba por entrar nuevamente a la autopista el inconfundible tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, al ver la inconfundible foto que apareció en la pantalla suspiré ¡genial! Lo que me faltaba

-¿qué?- respondí a secas, activando el altavoz

-¡_huy! Alguien esta de mal humor_- respondió en tono de burla

-¿Qué quieres, estoy manejando?

-_por tu tono que voz no creo que tu mal humor se deba a que estas conduciendo_- odiaba cuando este tarado ponía empleaba esa voz socarrona

-Cato- suspiré- si no me dices que carajos quieres te aseguro que cortaré.

-_no, no, no. Amigo no tengo la culpa de que mini Peeta no…-_ no deje que terminara de hablar y presione la tecla que finalizaba la llamada, no pasaron de veinte segundos cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar, active el altavoz pero esta vez no hable.

-_bien, escúchame…. Crees.. tú crees que Glimmer vaya esta noche a la fiesta_- aunque no estaba a su lado ya me imaginaba a Cato caminado de un lado al otro con la mano en la cabeza

-Me llamas para preguntarme eso-torcí los ojos- Cato que se yo, hace meses que ni veo a Glimmer es tu prima si quieres saberlo llámala y pregúntaselo

-_le dije a mi mama que lo intentara pero la muy sucia no soltó nada. Y ya sabes cómo van las cosas con ella_.

-amigo no te enojes conmigo por lo que diré pero crees que tu prima es boba, por dios llevas casi los que ¿diez meses? Con Rue y crees que Glimmer no se ha dado cuenta de eso, creo que si hubiese querido hacer algo ya lo hubiese hecho.

-_el_ _año pasado fue igual, hasta que se fue de boca floja a decírselo a mi mama y tú ya sabes cómo termino eso, esta de mas que te diga que no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar_

- y crees que escondiendo a Rue de tu familia evitaras que se enteraren, quisiera ayudarte pero estoy seguro que no es conmigo con quien debes tener esta conversación, Rue no merece que

-si _lo sé, estuve a punto de contárselo hace algunos días pero no pude._

-ella es la única que puede ayudarte amigo, así yo diga lo que diga no evitara que Glimmer haga algo, claro si es que llega a hacerlo, tu solo busca el momento y habla con Rue dile la verdad.

-_se que tiene razón y de verdad te agradezco tu apoyo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo hoy, llamare a Madge para ver que me puede averiguar algo, nos vemos más tarde, hablamos adiós pequeño frustrado- _colgó no sin antes estallar en carcajadas, afortunadamente ya estaba entrando a mi residencia.

Ok son las… 6:39 pm, bien Mellark estamos bien, lo primero que haremos es seleccionar la ropa, después ducharnos y por ultimo comer….. No mejor primero comemos luego nos duchamos y… si hay hambre nuevamente volvemos a comer. Quizás pueda prepararme un omelette acompañarlo de pan o podría cocinar algún…

-¿Papa?- pregunte una vez entre a la casa- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-no sabía que ahora tenía que pedirle permiso a mi hijo para venir a mi casa- respondió cruzándose de brazos- ¿tienes hambre? prepare algunas cosas ¿quieres que te sirva?

-sí, de hecho venia pensando que servirme- justifique mientras abría la nevera para servirme un poco de jugo- y no me refería a permiso es solo que ya estoy acostumbrado a verte llegar a las diez los viernes.

-sí, sobre eso quería decirte que gracias a la contratación de la chica que te comente, mi nueva chef – asentí recordando algunas cosas que mi padre me comento ese día- tendré kun poco de tiempo libre así que… me veras mas por aquí- se giro para alcanzar unos platos de la alacena- hoy es la fiesta que me comentaste el miércoles

-si es hoy, iré con mi amigos- fijo su mirada en mi- como siempre cualquier cosa te aviso

-¿Kat… Katniss irá?- creo que mi papa estaba algo apenado porque volvió a darme la espalda- claro que pregunta me imagino que iras también con Cato, Madge-suspiro- tus amigos

-si, ella irá al igual que su hermana, pero algo me dice que querías preguntarme otra cosa o me equivoco-a pesar de que le di tiempo para responder mi padre no dijo nada- si quieres preguntarme algo es mejor que lo hagas ahora y deja de darle tantas vueltas- el pareció pensarlo varias veces, comenzó a servir la comida sin emitir palabra alguna, comenzaba a darme por vencido.

-¿la has visto?- ¡bingo! Sabía que no ibas a quedarte con la duda- el martes quería preguntártelo pero como dijiste que no tenía derecho a saber eso

-si vi a la señora Evedeen hace unos días, tu pregunta se debe a…

-solo quería saber cómo estaba- manifestó mientras comenzaba a arreglar la mesa

-estás seguro que eso es lo único que deseabas saber

-no hace falta que te comportes tan necio, estas bastante grande para la gracia- alegó- y bueno ¿como la viste, está bien?

-está bien-aunque no habló me pidió con la mirada que le dijera mas- ese día estaba un poco tensa creo que el sr Evedeen se iba de viaje y creo que eso la tenía un poco incomoda y con respecto a cómo la vi, tengo que confesarte que es muy hermosa. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a duchar porque se me ha hecho bastante tarde… solo me comeré el emparedado no te preocupes- comencé a dirigirme hacia las escaleras- a se me olvidaba, si quieres saber más Robert tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

**Katniss PDV**

-¿Vas a secarte el cabello?-Pregunto mi madre mientras entraba a mi habitación- si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-no madre, gracias pero hoy quiero llevarlo suelto y con ondas ¿Cómo me veo?- para la ocasión me había inclinado hacia lo deportivo, mi vestuario constaba de unos pequeños… bueno ni tan pequeños shorts que llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad de mi muslo, color kaki decidí acompañarlo con una camisa de azul cielo ceñida al cuerpo, ya que esta camisa en especifico causaba cierto efecto push up resolví que lo mejor sería tapar un poco mi escote así que encima de esto llevaba y delicado sweater color crema con una delicada estrella que tenía una tonalidad sumamente parecida al azul de mi camisa, con respecto a mis zapatos ya que iría a la playa de noche opté por mis zapatillas converse gamuzadas. Estaba preparada para que mi madre reprobara mi vestuario pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de ponerme algo más ostentoso.

-repíteme donde es la celebración- la mirada inquisidora de mi madre me ponía los vellos de punta.

-en la casa de playa de un amigo

-me gusta como se ve el shorts con las zapatillas pero ese sweater te apaga un poco, no digo que te veas fea solo

-no te gusta- dije girándome hacia el espejo y soltando mí cabello para comenzar a peinarlo. Una vez mi ondas estuvieron lista me contemple en el espejo, la chica que estaba frente a él de verdad estaba muy linda (a mi parecer), aunque se le notaba a leguas que estaba sumamente nerviosa-¿y bien?- pregunte rogando a que hubiese cambiado de parecer.

-me gusta, el cabello da el toque femenino que faltaba

-¡Katniss!- gritó mi hermana desde la planta baja de la casa- ya Peeta llegó

-tranquilla estas muy linda- me abrazo- recuerda mantenerme informada de lo que ocurre, como están, donde están- asentí- avísame cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa Katniss

- si madre lo haré- le devolví el abrazo me sobresalte un poco cuando escuche la corneta del auto de Mellark- esa es Prim nos vemos más tarde.- tome el pequeño bolsito que había preparado que aunque era color kaki no pegaba mucho con mi atuendo, en el llevaba dos camisas una para Prim y la otra para mi, un paño, otro conjunto de ropa interior, el cargador de mi celular y algunos productos de higiene, esto gracias a que Rue me advirtió que lo mejor era "_ir preparada una nunca sabia"_. Bajé como un rayo las escaleras

-aleluya ¡ya era hora! Son las 9: 45 pm tenemos siete minutos esperando por ti, Katniss acaso crees que en la fiesta van a esperar por nosotras- era tan irritante cuando se comportaba de esa manera

-lo bueno se hace esperar pato aprende eso-respondí pasándole mi bolso para que lo pusiera a su lado- whoow Prim pero que linda estas, por eso es que no me dejaste mirarte.- Prim había seleccionado un shorts parecido al mío, solo que el de ella era negro, junto con una camisa color vinotinto holgada y una zapatillas sumamente delicadas a juego con la camisa, llevaba su cabello secado y suelto, estaba preciosa

-lo mismo le dije pero pensó que estaba jugando con ella- respondió mi Peeta a… un momento dije ¿mi Peeta?

-¡vámonos! Nos vamos a perder lo mejor, además la playa esta a veinte minutos- aunque mi hermana interrumpió mis pensamientos esa declaración tan… posesiva hizo que una sonrisa picara se dibujara en mi rostro.

- bien bien, tranquila a esta hora no hay mucho tráfico hacia esa zona, no tardaremos en llegar- Respondió mientras encendía su auto, al momento que tomó la palanca de cambio me vi tentada a tomar su mano pero considere que entorpecería su labor, así que esperé a que normalizara las velocidades y me atreví. Lleve mi mano izquierda a su derecha la cual tenía un suave agarre en la palanca, con las yemas de mis dedos acaricié el dorso de su mano, Peeta aparto un segundo la mirada de la carretera y me sonrió a la vez que giraba un poco su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Ahora era él quien me acariciaba con su dedo pulgar los contornos de mi mano. Cada vez que nos deteníamos por motivo de algún semáforo, Peeta llevaba mi mano a sus labios para depositar un inocente besito o yo apoyaba nuestras manos en mi pierna, lo que hacía que dejara de acaricia mi palma para comenzar a acariciar un poco mi muslo

-Peeta, Rue quiere saber por dónde vamos, ya ella está llegando- Habló Prim la cual no había apartado la mirada de su celular desde que habíamos emprendido nuestro camino.

-dile que estamos por el puente principal que lo más probable es que en menos de diez minutos estemos por allá.

Después de pasar el puente, entramos a la tan conocida zona de la bahía donde literalmente las casas que allí se encontraban podían dejar a cualquiera con la boca abierta, si yo pensaba que mi casa era enorme las de este lado de la ciudad eran como mi casa la de Peeta y parte de la de Rue juntas.

-¿tu habías venido antes a casa de Marvel?- pregunte percatándome que Peeta conocía la dirección al pelo.

-sí, he venido a otras fiestas que él ha hecho. Precisamente es esa casa que se tiene de madera- aparte la mirada de mí novio para posarla en la casa que me señalaba desde el punto en el que nos encontrábamos se podía ver que en esa casa había una fiesta, estaba toda iluminada y había una gran cantidad de coches esperando para aparcar

-Cato te está guardando un puesto, dice que te muevas porque algunos chicos están hostigados- después de un sinfín de cornetazos y un millón de cambio de luces por parte de Mellark logro dar con Cato y aparcar, aunque no era un buen sitio fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos dentro, cualquier cosa nos buscamos o nos escribimos- sin más Prim salió del auto dejándonos a Peeta y a mí con la palabra en la boca. La llame pero había cerrado la puerta.

-de aquí a las 12:00 pm estaremos bloqueados, de seguro algún chico aparcará detrás de mí. Si quieres baja tu preciosa buscare algún otro lugar

-vamos Peeta, quizás nadie se dé cuenta de este escondite además si eso pasa buscaremos la manera de resolverlo- acomode mi cabello, revise mi aspecto en el espejo y baje del auto, cuando rodee la camioneta para poder encaminarme hacia la casa, pude ver por primera vez en la noche el vestuario completo de mi chico del pan.

Peeta llevaba unos bermudas blanco con unas delgadas, casi inexistentes líneas amarillo quemado, zapatos deportivos parecidos a los míos solo que los suyos eran mucho más masculinos, su camisa de algodón color uva resaltaba de forma increíblemente el color de su piel pero lograba un mejor efecto cuando veías sus brazos ¡dios como me encantaban los brazos de este hombre!

-¿y pasé la prueba?- pregunto tendiéndome la mano.

-solo me falta algo- tome su mano y acorte la distancia que existía entre los dos en el mismo instante que mi pecho choco con el tuve contacto con el aspecto que me faltaba por evaluar- no sabes cuánto me gusta tu perfume- expandí lo mas que pude mis pulmones para que se llenaran de ese agradable aroma.

-entonces estamos en las mismas pero ahora si me disculpa que toca a mí admirarte - paseó su mirada sin pudor, por mi cuerpo, cuando pensé que su recorrido había finalizado su recorrido bajo su mirada nuevamente a mis piernas- estas preciosa pero tengo que reconocer que tus piernas me tienen colgando de los hilos- cuando me acerque para besarlo Peeta solo me permitió darle un pequeño roce porque después se alejó como si mi contacto le quemara- vamos entremos y veamos que tal está esto.

Comenzamos a caminar y aunque estaba segura que a donde fuese encontraría arena por todos lados estaba más que equivocada, tenían hasta un jardín, había visto jardines en algunas playas pero nunca uno tan grande y tan… verde como este, al ver la piscina y pequeño muro hecho con piedras que separaba la casa de la playa comprendí que habíamos entrado por la parte trasera de la casa. La música resonaba por toda la estancia, subimos algunos escalones, llegamos a lo que parecía el rincón de la fiesta la mayoría de los chicos presentes bailaban muy "cerca" llámenme santurrona pero me sentía como esas ancianitas cuando salen con sus nietas y decían en mis tiempos no se bailaba así, bueno así mismo me sentía en estos momento, había bailado si, pero "tan cerca" no, a medida que avanzábamos Peeta saludaba a la mayoría de los chicos que conseguía en su camino, no sabría describir la sensación que me inundó cuando personas que no conocía comenzaron a decir ¡hey Katniss! Mellark abrió lo que creo era un puerta corrediza y me hizo entrar, si creía que donde me encontraba era la fiesta estaba equivocadísima. La casa de Marvel no tenía que envidiarle a cualquier disco cercana, en una de las escaleras vi a Prim manteniendo una animada con sus amigas, seguí paseado mi mirada detallando la casa no se diferenciaba mucho a un hogar "normal" de hecho la única diferencia que pude establecer entre la casa de Marvel y la mía fueron los adornos, ésta casa carecía de ellos, puede que le diga a mi madre que le envíe algunos a la mama del anfitrión, esa diferencia me trajo un punto muy importante a la realidad ¿los papas le permitían hacer esta fiesta? ¿No les daba miedo que sus amigo pudieran mmm no sé quizás quemar la casa?

-allí están Rue y Cato ve con ellos te buscare algo de tomar- solté su mano y me acerque a mis amigos los cuales parecían mantener una pequeña discusión en susurros.

-¡hey!- salude, Cato que se encontraba a mis espaldas se sobresalto un poco

-¡hola! Katniss- me propino un beso en la mejilla – ¿y Mellark?

- fue a buscar algo que tomar- pose mi mirada en mi amiga- estas muy linda esta noche Rue

-Cato tráeme algo por favor tengo sed, así aprovechas y te traes a Mellark contigo….. ¿Y qué tal como la llevas?- pregunto una vez Cato se había marchado

-bien- Rue levanto una ceja- de verdad- volvió a mirarme sugerente- se que no he salido en un tiempo pero eso no quiere decir que sea una ermitaña o una marmota.

-te lo aclararé porque sé que lo estas pensando, tómalo como un consejo ok- asentí- tu y Mellark tienen muchas cosas en común pero te aseguro que esta no es una Katniss. No, no me veas así, antes de que comenzaras a salir con él, que era lo que sabías o mejor dicho lo que decías que él era.

-que era un niño consentido, que su papa le daba todo- trate de recordar esas cosas que ya sinceramente había olvidado- que había estado con medio instituto que él y Glimmer eran la pareja per

-detente, no me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir amiga es que quizás te sientas un poco fuera de lugar, solo te pido que lo intentes él se ha incluido en tu vida de una forma muy amable ahora intenta explorar este aspecto de la suya sin necesidad de hacerlo sentir incomodo.

-¿Cómo sabes que a Mellark le gustan estas fiestas Rue?-

-quien crees que lo acompañaba cuando los dos queríamos ahogar nuestras penas por los amores perdidos, además quién crees que me informó que Cato estaría en la fiesta donde tu hablaste con Mellark por más de media hora sin querer matarlo

-¿por…. Por qué no me dijiste nada? Rue creí que confiabas en mí ¿todos nuestros encuentros fueron planeados?

-no lo hice porque confiabas en mi pero no en Peeta lo que haría que indirectamente eso afectaría nuestra amistad y créeme que no, este año Peeta solo se preocupo por ayudarme a mí, el ya estaba más que seguro con el hecho de que no le prestarías atención

-pero… Rue pudist

-escucha los chicos ya vienen, sigue mi consejo diviértete la verdad no la pasas nada mal en estos ambientes, invítalo a bailar o acepta si él lo hace, te aseguro que no querrás que ninguna de esas que están aquí bailen con él, te puedo garantizar que la pasaras bastante mal, te prometo que hablaremos de cómo conozco a Mellark en cuanto podamos pero ahora solo

-¿y? todo bien- pregunto Peeta cerca de mi oído-¡hola Rue! Whoow estas… como decirlo- Rue golpeo a Mellark cerca del hombro- iba a decir linda pero ya qué prefieres que guarde silencio así será

-déjame Mellark- Rue dejo el vaso en el muro cercano y tomo a Cato de la mano- ven vamos a bailar no quiero quedarme aquí, además adoro esa canción

-Rue pero estamos hablando con los chicos.

-discúlpennos pero mi novio y yo deseamos tener un poco de contacto con música así que si nos disculpan-Peeta y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo, tome un trago de mi bebida… refresco Mellark me había traído una cola y para colmo una cola sin gas

-no sabía que traerte- se defendió al momento que percibió mi pequeña aura de enojo

-que estas tomando tu?

-ponche, está bueno- acerco el vaso a mi- pruébalo si te gusta voy por un vaso mas- tomé el vaso de su mano y lo acerque a mi boca… mmm reconocí el sabor de la naranja y ¿licor? Si, licor aunque un bastante suave. No es que esta fuese la primera vez que tomara algo como esto pero digamos que no tenía una buena relación con la bebida, la primera vez que lo probé estaba con Gale en el tercer año del instituto, resumamos la historia a que su mama termino llamando a la mía porque los dos andábamos riéndonos como locos y rayando las paredes. No le hice caso a mis recuerdos así que lleve el vaso nuevamente a mis labios solo que esta vez quería un trago un poco más largo, si tenía que poner en práctica las palabras de Rue, lo mejor era ir entrando en calor

-quiero un poco-Peeta se iba enderezando para partir y así conseguirme uno- pero no ahora….-comencé a sentir mis mejillas un poco calientes- vamos a bailar ¿sí?- la respuesta de Mellark fue enseñarme toda su perfecta dentadura por medio de una sonrisa. Y aunque el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos se prestaba para bailar desafortunadamente no se escuchaba claramente la música

- Ven- con mi mano libre tome la suya, permitiendo así que me llevase al lugar que él consideraba mejor. Cuando nos adentramos al que creo era el salón de la casa, mi corazón comenzó a latir al ritmo del bajo, no sabía descifrar si estaba emocionada porque bailaría por primera vez con Mellark o estaba totalmente nerviosa por no saber que carrizo haría cuando ya estuviese en esa situación. Agradecí que las luces estuviesen bastante más oscuras en esta área, así si me sonrojaba o me equivocaba no se notaria tanto.

Peeta alzo mi mano y me hizo dar una pequeña vuelta para ubicarme frente él, tomo el vaso de mis manos y lo aferro en su mano izquierda ya que su derecha había soltado mi mano y ahora se encontraba en la mitad de mi espalda. Acerco su nariz a mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarme con ella la mejilla, solo atine a buscar sus labios con los míos, una vez lo logre cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Esperaba que Mellark comenzara a moverse pero no lo hizo estaba allí quieto disfrutando de la caricia que le brindaban mis labios, la verdad esto estaba empezando a preocuparme ¿esperaba que comenzara yo?, no no puede ser así yo lo invite a bailar él que se mueva, alce mis brazos que hasta ahora se encontraban a cada lado de sus brazos y los entrelace en su cuello, fue allí que Peeta dio el primer movimiento.

Acerco más si se podía su cuerpo al mío, exhale un poco cuando sentí su cadera a la altura de la mía, bien aquí vamos Katniss veamos que tienes. Comencé a mover mis caderas primero lo lo hice de un lado para el otro pero me sentía un poco fuera de foco así que cambie de movimiento y ahora en vez de ir de un lado para el otro mis caderas se movían en círculos, chocando con las de Peeta cuando llegaban al punto máximo. Así estuvimos unos cuantos minutos, Rue no se equivoco cuando me dijo que no iba a ser nada agradable ver a Mellark bailar con otra chica, el solo imaginármelo con otra hacia que mi estomago se retorciera. La pista cambio a algo un poco más lento, tomo nuevamente su mano entre la mía, acercó el vaso a su boca y me hizo girar para ahora quedar de espaldas a él, como mi brazo había quedado cruzado a la altura de mi pecho, soltó mi mano la cual viajo directamente a su pierna y allí se engancho, su mano se ubico un poco más arriba de mi cadera indicándome el paso que quería que siguiera, ahora sus movimientos chocaban con uno de los extremos de mi glúteos, honestamente no me agrado sentir que bailaba tan alejado de mi. aproveche que la canción era un poco más lenta y detalle mi alrededor, por entre la multitud veía la ancha espalda de Cato, algunos compañeros de clase y por sobre la escalera bailando con el que creo es hermano de mayor de Marvel John, aunque no podía ver su rostro con claridad sabía que estaba con ella, lo largo de su cabello y lo afanado de sus movimientos no me dejaban duda de que bailaba con Glimmer, solo que no sabría decir si se encontraban bailando o haciendo sus cosas con la ropa encima. Me fue inevitable no establecer relación alguna entre Glimmer y Mellark, si ella bailaba así tan descarada con John quiere decir que en algún momento….. Definitivamente no dejaría que ese hecho me arruinara la noche, era algo que yo sabía y contra lo que no podía hacer nada… a menos que…

Aumente el movimiento de mis caderas y aunque sé que esto no es propio de una señorita busque la manera de establecer mayor contacto con mi pareja, hice que mis caderas aumentaran el diámetro de movimiento levantando un poco el trasero, así estuve unos segundos hasta que por fin di con mi cometido, sentir todo el cuerpo de mi novio a mis espaldas, al momento que mi espalda choco con su pecho incliné un poco la cabeza apoyándola casi en su totalidad en su clavícula, Peeta llevó su mano del lateral de mi cintura a la altura de mi ombligo, gire mi rostro y me encontré con su atenta mirada, tenia los labios un poco tensos lo que me recordó a un Mellark igual de atento y concentrado pero haciendo algo que se podría tomar también como un baile. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ya no deseaba bailar.

-Peeta-susurré al momento que me giraba para estar de frente a él, no había terminado de acomodarme cuando ya tomaba mi barbilla entre la suya para permitirse besarme con total libertad- Mellark- volví a susurrar cuando abrí mi boca para permitirle a su lengua pasar

-mmm- respondió a la vez que me estrechaba con sus dos brazos. ¿Cómo puedo decírselo? Y si lo hago como en las películas o en las novelas _vamos a un mejor lugar o quiero tener una conversación en privado contigo_, no Katniss para nada Peeta se asustaría al oírte hablar con la voz gruesa y alzando una ceja

-yo quiero- bien aquí vamos con las mejillas de nuevo- tu quiero- no estaba más que equivocada si creía que esto iba a ser sencillo.

-vamos por algo de tomar ¿no tienes calor?- si y mucho.

Peeta tomó unos vasos de una gran torre de vasos rojos que se encontraba en el mesón que rodeaba el salón

-¿que deseas tomar?- preguntó enseñándome las grandes poncheras que tenían dispuestas.

-lo que tu tomes para mí está bien- sabía que Peeta no tomaría nada fuerte en licor pues tenía que conducir después y preferí decir eso a un refresco o agua. Tomo un poco de una ponchera naranja que se encontraba más alejada, creo que estaba sirviendo lo mismo que probé hace algún rato. Cuando tuvo listos los vasos probó mi vaso y después me lo tendió

-te incomodarías si vamos afuera, la verdad no tengo ganas de volver al salón

-no- sonreí- está bien, vamos.- repetimos nuestro camino, con un poco de dificultad pasamos el salón. Peeta abrió nuevamente la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el exterior de la casa, caminamos por un largo pasillo de madera, subimos unas escaleras dimos con un balcón de madera el cual tengo que reconocer me pareció hermoso, me apoye del mismo lo que hizo que Peeta se ubicara de frente a mí con una mano en una de las vigas de madera.

- estás caliente- creo que el color pasó de mis mejillas a todo mi rostro- me refiero a calor, el calor que emana de tu cuerpo.

-sí, pero aquí la brisa me ayudará- mi sonrojo ya no se debía a comentarios coquetos ahora el motivo de su aparición era la vergüenza

- la verdad nunca te imagine como el tipo de chica que le gusta bailar, esta noche sí que me sorprendiste.

-no soy mucho de bailar, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo contigo- después de pronunciar las últimas palabras caí en cuenta de la otra interpretación a la que se podría prestar eso.

-de verdad que adoro ver cómo te sonrojas

-no estoy sonrojada mentiroso.

-ah! entonces esto- dijo acariciando con su mano derecha mi mejilla izquierda- debo suponer que es maquillaje

-puede que sea maquillaje- aunque sabía que estaba equivocada, quería demostrarle a este engreído que si podía intentar hablar de estos temas sin que mis mejillas me delataran

-demuéstramelo entonces y prueba que soy un mentiroso- ordeno mientras daba otro trago a su bebida  
-mmm- suspire, ya me imaginaba hacia donde podía dirigirme con este "reto" sin embargo ya no tenía oportunidad de retirarme- bien, comencemos entonces.

-no te darás por vencida cierto?- dijo sonriendo mientras yo negaba con la cabeza- estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar pero ya que me ofreces esta oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Déjame pensar...mmm hace unos minutos me dijiste que necesitabas algo de mi ¿que era?- tenía que hacer justamente esa pregunta. Respira profundo Katniss

-yo quería que- vamos si puedes- estar bailando así contigo me hizo desear... estar contigo- incline mi vaso y prácticamente lo vacié en mi boca, tenía la loca idea de que la fría y alcoholada bebida podría disminuir el calor que sentía

- ahora mismo estás conmigo ¿era esa la forma en que lo imaginaste?- trague grueso, Peeta acerco nuevamente el vaso a su boca lo que aproveche para desviar mi mirada de sus ojos y pensar en una respuesta rápida y creíble- creo que estoy ga...

-trate de recordarte como ese día en el hotel- Peeta arqueó una ceja, estaba consciente de lo que quería decirle pero sabía que esa no era la manera- te imagine desnudo ¿feliz?- no exagero cuando digo que Mellark me enseño todo sus dientes con la gran sonrisa que me dio. Se acerco un poco hasta que sus labios rozaron un poco los míos, deposito un pequeño besito en ellos y se dirigió hasta mi oreja.

-y al imaginarme así que fue lo que más te gusto- susurro desde ese lugar.- ya has avanzado bastante tan solo deja de pensar y dime lo que sientes, es conmigo con quien hablas no con cualquier crió que acabas de conocer, tenme la confianza para decirme lo que sientes.

-tu espalda- aunque trate no pude evitar bajar la mirada, ¡no me soporto! ¡Me detesto! como es que no pueda hablar de estas cosas con el hombre que hace unas semanas atrás me vio desnuda

-gracias por el cumplido. Preciosa...- nada aun seguía evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con su mirada- Katniss mírame- subí un poco mi mirada, estacionándome en su cuello- Amor mírame por favor- juro que sentí mis piernas temblar, con la ayuda de su mano que sostenía mi barbilla fije mi mirada en ese mar azulado- ¿tanto te incomoda hablar de esto conmigo? ¿De verdad no deseas que toquemos estos temas?

- no es que me incomode hablar contigo... es...es- respire profundo- no soy como Rue... Prim... o hasta mi propia madre. Ellas tienen una destreza que en realidad admiro para hablar de estas cosas, yo sin embargo a lo mas que he podido llegar es el que una semana después de haber estado contigo...cada vez que me miro en el espejo desnuda, recuerdo todo lo que paso ese día pero solo hay algo que repito una y otra vez... que me hace sonrojar hasta más no poder.. es cuando me acariciaste en aquel lugar-bien me estaba desviando del punto al que quería llegar- Yo de verdad trato de hablarlo créeme que lo intento pero me da terror lo que puedas pensar.- Peeta dejo su vaso en el muro en el que me encontraba apoyada, tomo mi vaso, lo dejo en el mismo lugar y me envolvió con sus brazos

-se que me excedí ese día al hacerte vivir esa experiencia- lo mire sin comprender, creo que había entendido mal mis palabras- el sexo oral quizás es un contacto más intimo que el mismo acto sexual, quizás debí pedir tu permiso- iba a protestar pero el me acaricio mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar indicándome con este gesto que guardara silencio- pero la verdad no pude hacerlo todas mis convicciones se vinieron abajo cuando pude tenerte así, cuando me permitiste ver tu cuerpo desnudo, al momento que mi nombre comenzó a salir de tus labios y ¿como es eso que te da terror lo que pueda pensar? Katniss no quiero ser crudo pero para hacer el amor se necesitan dos personas y preciosa esas dos personas son seres individuales por tal motivo tienen distintas formas de pensar- Volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos- preciosa como voy a saber si algo te esta incomodando si no me lo dices

-no. No me refería a que ese día me sentí incomoda porque me... hicieras - ya sinceramente estas quedando como una inmadura ante tu novio- sexo oral, solo quise darte a entender que desde ese momento he deseado tanto volverlo a hacer que me parece increíble que con solo ver mi reflejo en el espejo me encuentre cerrando los ojos para recordar exactamente como fue.

-entonces por qué no me dejas sa...- en ese mismo momento unos chicos de creo cuarto año se ubicaron justo al lado de nosotros, Peeta los miro con cara de pocos amigos- ven vamos a dar una vuelta, la verdad quiero estirar un poco las piernas- con una sonrisa en mis labios tome su mano entre la mía. Caminamos por todo el balcón de madera, bajamos por las escaleras, caminamos un poco hacia la izquierda y dimos con la salida que nos llevaría a la playa. En el mismo momento que mis converse se entraron en contacto con la arena, desee quitarme los zapatos para poder sentir esa adorada textura entre mis dedos.- estoy agradecido de que trajeras zapatillas deportivas- sonrió- ¿tienes frío?- con mis dedos le hice una seña con la que le daba a entender que solo tenía un poco de frío. Peeta me impulso con su mano para que caminada delante de él, sorpresivamente la mano que llevaba entre las suyas cambio de lugar para dividir en dos mi pecho- dame tu otra mano- lo mire algo extrañada, no muy segura tendí mi otra mano y volvió a repetir el procedimiento en sentido contrario, mis brazos quedaron cruzados en torno a mi pecho, como si me abrazara a mi misma pero con las manos de mi novio entre las mías y mi cuerpo apoyado al suyo- crees que puedas caminar así conmigo?- pregunto apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, asentí- bien, vamos entonces...

- no terminaste de hablar- dije al momento que Peeta se detenía a unos metros de la orilla para observar el mar, en el que reinaba un hermoso azul oscuro parecido al que decoraba las paredes de su cuarto, liberó mis manos del agarre que tenían las suyas, cuando me gire para saber porque lo hizo vi como se lanzaba en la arena para terminar sentado con las piernas recogidas pero dejándome espacio en el medio

-quiere acompañarme srta Everdeen?- pregunto palmeando el espacio existente entre sus dos piernas indicándome con esto que me sentara allí, di un pasito hacia adelante y me senté en el sitio que Mellark había dejado para mí. Cuando sus brazos se posaron en mis caderas no pude evitar centrar mi mirada en su reloj, 12:35 pm bien ya era hora de saber cómo le iba a mi hermana, levante un poco mis caderas introduje mi mano en el bolsillo trasero y teclee rápidamente _Por donde estas hace rato te perdí de vista_. Presione la tecla enviar, apoye nuevamente mi espalda en el pecho de Peeta que estaba sorpresivamente callado- tengo algo que desde hace algunas horas está rondando por mi cabeza, quisiera preguntártelo pero quiero que me garantices el que serás totalmente sincera

-dame un segundo- fije la mirada en mi equipo telefónico pues había comenzado a vibrar. _Estoy bien, ando por el balcón en donde estabas hace unos minutos, hablamos en otro momento. Prim_, bien nada de qué preocuparse- que ha estado rondando por esa cabecita- pregunte mientras me giraba un poco para acariciar su cabello con mis manos- de verdad que extraño tus rizos- sonrió- aunque tengo que reconocer que así te ves... rebelde- Peeta estalló en carcajadas arrancándome unas a mi también

-rebelde? ok ok puedo vivir con eso- tomo mi mano la beso y se quedo observándola, detallándola- has pensado ya... a que universidades quieres ir- bien gracias Primrose ya veo que moviste tu primera pieza, ya sembraste la semillita de la duda- no te preocupes de verdad- suspiró- puedes decirme lo que sea te juro que no me enfadare o preocupare, solo quiero saberlo

-la verdad no he pensado en nada.- mentí- tome algunos folletos pero no me he familiarizado con ninguna institución, además no quiero... no veo beneficio alguno en buscar algún cupo en cualquier universidad si no me siento cómoda con mi carrera, me da igual la Universidad a la que vaya- Mellark volvió a bajar su mirada a mi mano, con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear los contornos de la misma a pesar de que busque su mirada, él escondió sus hermosas gemas azulejas de mi- creo que me excedí un poco no deb...

-fuiste sincera- sonrió pero no era la misma sonrisa de hace minutos- eso fue lo que te pedí y me lo concediste- suspiró- faltan seis meses, solo eso es lo que nos falta para graduarnos y saber que haremos con nuestras vidas.

-has pensado en irte- me miro sin comprender- en ir a alguna cuidad fuera de aquí... del país quizás

- mi padre me ofreció esa oportunidad pero enseguida la deseche no tengo porque irme tan lejos si todo lo que quiero esta aquí, mi padre, las universidades a las que deseo ir, mis amigos- beso mi frente- tu

-Rue me comento que Cato y tu quieren matricularse en la misma universidad- aproveche de cambiar el tema si no lo hacia lo más probable es que comenzara a llorar

-sí, eso pensamos... y si solicitaras una beca ya sabes para que puedas estudiar lo que quieres. Tienes buenas notas excelentes diría yo, practicas un deporte en el que eres extraordinaria, podrías hacerlo preciosa.

-yo pens...- no pude terminar mi argumento pues en ese mismo instante a Peeta y a mí nos salpico la arena producida por la pisada de algún imbécil que paso corriendo y nos daño el momento. Cuando termine de sacudirme y mientras Peeta batía con sus manos su cabello, me percate de quien fue el imbécil... o no mejor ¡LA TARADA!... claro porque no podía ser otra que Glimmer. La muy... perra asquerosa de Glimmer se encontraba cerca de la orilla a poquísimos metros de nosotros, las sandalias con que la vi hace horas habían desaparecido y ahora estaba descalza, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado aunque tengo que reconocer que no estaba para nada desarreglada.

-me da igual si toman fotos o no, solo pido una toalla- le indicó a sus amigos desde la distancia- y quiero también que alguien esté pendiente si me ahogo- esto último lo dijo fijando la mirada en mi ¡MI novio!

- ¡Por dios Glimmer no lo hagas!- susurro Peeta, casi me hierve la sangre cuando escuche salir el nombre de... esa de sus labios

-¿ah? ¿Hacer qué?

- se resume a juegos de preparatoria- en ese preciso momento los chicos a nuestras espaldas comenzaron a repetir el nombre de Glimmer, a ovacionarla, animarla para que hiciese lo que fuese a hacer a la vez que ella comenzaba a mover su cuerpo como si bailara, para luego comenzar a subir su camisa ocasionando con esto que los chicos comenzaran a silbarle y a pedirle que continuara

- ¿se va a desnudar?- no me percate de que la pregunta había salido de mis labios hasta que escuche mi propia voz

-si fue lo que aposto, seguro lo hará- creo que Peeta sintió un poco de vergüenza pues mi cuello comenzó a parecerle bastante entretenido, yo por mi parte no podía creer que esta chica se quisiera tan poco, en qué cabeza cabe exhibir tu cuerpo frente a "extraños" que se dicen ser tus amigos. Glimmer había retirado su camisa y comenzaba a retirar su falda, cuando llevo sus manos a su espalda para retirar su brasier volvió a mirar hacia donde nos encontrábamos para su desgracia se encontró solo con mi mirada pues mi chico tenía la cabeza escondida en mi cuello, ella se giro en dirección al mar dándole la espalda a su público retiro las dos últimas prendas y se sumergió en esas oscuras aguas mientas su público la ovacionaba, creo que pasaron algunos minutos cuando una chica que por cierto estaba en el equipo conmigo se acerco con una toalla, adentrándose un poco más allá de la orilla, la protagonista de lo sucedido tomo la toalla se envolvió en ella a la vez que comenzaba a salir de la playa.  
El hecho que mirara cada vez que podía en nuestra dirección me hizo enojar y hasta... hasta sentir celos, si así es como quieres jugar, bienvenida entonces a la segunda ronda. Me separe un poco de Peeta causando que este me mirara un poco extrañado se relajó un poco cuando le regalé una de esas sonrisas que él decía eran hermosas, cuando sus labios estaban por imitar mi gesto le di un besito en la comisura de los labios, lo que ocasionó que con su mano acariciara mi rostro.

-te quiero, preciosa-al comienzo me sentí un poco mal por estar utilizando tan descaradamente a Peeta, le deje pequeños besitos en los labios, cuando trataba de tomar mis labios entre los suyos me alejaba con una sonrisa- no quería recordártelo pero esta es la gota que derramo el vaso- le volví a besar- me- beso- debes- beso-algunos besos

-te los estoy dando ahora mismo

-no, de esos no- ahora fue su turno para besarme- de estos- su aliento se proyectaba sobre mis labios, aquel sutil contacto los hacía abrirse de forma automática, esperando por él, como si quisiera inhalar su esencia. Peeta bajó un poco la cabeza y llevó su boca a la mía, ese simple contacto casi de inmediato me hizo sumergirme en una densa marea de deseo que me arrastraba por debajo del nivel de la razón y de mi voluntad. .. Lo deseaba con un ansia ciega, feroz, que no admitía más retraso, me agarré de su cuello con mi izquierda, no quería ni necesitaba que se alejara. Un pequeño pero contundente gemido escapo de mi boca, como si hubiese activado alguna alarma se separó buscando aire-quieres… quieres entrar a la casa o tal vez algo de tomar

-no, no quiero. Solo deseo quedarme aquí contigo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te alejaste así?

-era necesario, no creo que sea el lugar preciso para ponernos intensos- mire a mi alrededor y en efecto teníamos mucha gente cerca, bien Katniss si Peeta quería que le dijera lo que querías y pensabas ¿Por qué no comenzar ahora?

-entonces busquemos otro lugar- Mellark trago grueso y miro a su alrededor

-hay mucha gente y están todas dispersas- si no era por las buenas tendría que ser por las malas, como si fuese un acto inconsciente deje caer mi mano desde su hombro hasta su ingle y muslo- Katniss no me hagas esto

-¿el qué? – sonreí-entonces vayamos a…- dirigí mi mirada al camino por el que habíamos ingresado a la casa quizás me arrepentiría o me avergonzaría más tarde pero en este momento solo deseaba una cosa-tu auto, así podremos ir a otro lugar cercano mas… solitario.

-bien, creo… creo que tengo un sitio- se levantaba- ven- me ofreció su mano para levantarme

El camino hacia su auto se me hizo larguísimo era como si la distancia se hubiese multiplicado por cien, no habíamos ni llegado a la puerta del copiloto cuando me lancé otra vez sobre Mellark solo que esta vez mi víctima era su cuello, no fui consciente de en qué momento Peeta abrió la puerta del copiloto, estaba tan perdida en su cuello y el aroma que este brotaba que solo reaccione cuando una de sus manos se poso en mis glúteos, levantándome un poco del suelo, instintivamente enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, deje su cuello para encaminarme a su mandíbula, fue en ese momento que sentí que cambiaba sus manos por algo mas liso y suave, dirigí una de mis manos hacia esa superficie para darme cuenta que estaba tratando de depositarme en el asiento del copiloto y que el agarre de mis piernas le dificultaba un poco el trabajo

-voy por el otro a…

-no ya no quiero ir a ningún lado, aquí estamos bien ven- lo atraje hacia mi introduciendo parte de su cuerpo en el auto, extendió su mano y presiono algo en el asiendo, este se echo hacia atrás dejando espacio suficiente para que se ubicara entre mis piernas apoyó una de las suyas en el espacio que disponible entre la palanca de cambios para poder cerrar la puerta

-si hubiésemos entrado por detrás estaríamos más cómodos- tomo mi barbilla con sus manos y comenzó a dejarme besos húmedos por toda su extensión.

-después, ahora no- gemí-no me quiero mover de aquí.- frote mi mejilla contra él y cerré los ojos recreándose en sentirlo, tan cálido, sólido y vital. Lleve una de mis manos a su cabello pidiéndole con ese gesto que no dejara de pasar su lengua por ese lugar mientras que con la otra tiraba un poco de mi sweater

-no todavía no te lo quites- separó una de sus manos de mi cadera y palpó algo en el tablero del coche, presionó un botón que se torno de color azul y automáticamente en interior del auto comenzó a enfriarse- no quiero ofenderte pero no sabes cómo me pone cuando actúas así sin inhibiciones

-no me ofende, me gusta saberlo-lo tome de su camisa y lo acerque a mí, desde el mismo momento que salí de su habitación en el hotel había deseado con todas mis ganas tenerlo para mi, justo como ahora. Sus manos se introdujeron inquietas debajo de la tela de mi camisa, al momento en que comenzó a subirla creí que retiraría las molestosas prendas pero solo las doblo exponiendo para el todo mi abdomen, iba a retirarla yo misma pero ese reclamo se fue al caño en el momento que Peeta paso su lengua por todo el largo de mi abdomen, empezando por el hueso de mi cadera hasta llegar un poco más arriba de mi ombligo, en ese preciso instante mi respiración se elevo a casi el máximo, gemí audiblemente cuando sopló sobre el camino húmedo que había hecho. –Peetaa- lo llamé con mi respiración acelerada al momento que sentía sus manos jugar con la los botones de mi shorts.

-quieres que me detenga- pregunto con voz gruesa, por dios que clase de pregunta es esa como me va a preguntar eso a estas alturas, solo negué con un gesto a lo que el bajo su mirada nuevamente a mi shorts, en este momento estaba con casi la mitad de su cuerpo debajo del tablero arrodillado enfrente de mí. Ahora comprendía eso que Rue decía que sentía cuando Cato la desvestía, el verlo bajar el cierre con tanta lentitud casi me hace querer retirar sus manos para hacerlo yo misma, levante un poco mis caderas cuando comenzó a tirar de mi pantalón, la sonrisa maligna que se dibujo en mi rostro en el momento que Peeta vio el comienzo de mis bragas me hizo sentir poderosa eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Mellark me permitía verle esta expresión, por lo general siempre era yo la que quedaba como lela cuando estaba cerca de mí.

Cuando mi pantalón fue retirado por completo junto con mis zapatos, Peeta atacó como un desesperado mis caderas, chupaba, mordía y había ocasiones en las que me pareció escucharlo gruñir, claro está que a estas alturas era poco lo que podía pensar pues sus caricias me invitaban a mover descontroladamente mis caderas, ya había pasado el momento en el que sus lametones me parecían agradables ahora solo me sentía necesitada, quería que tocara esa zona húmeda que clamaba por su atención, deje su cabello libre de la prisión de mis manos para tomar un extremo de mi braga de encaje para darle a entender de esa manera lo que quería o mejor dicho lo que necesitaba en este preciso momento. Mis manos no llegaron muy lejos pues fueron sustituidas rápidamente por las suyas, cuando subió, con sus dedos hizo algunas forma sin sentido, al momento que llego a mi ingle llevo su mano izquierda a mi espalda y me arrastro al borde del asiento, para facilitarle un poco la situación levante un poco mis caderas, aunque no sabía mucho que debía hacer lo mejor era que pusiera de mi parte

-apoya tus brazos del asiento, así no te resbalaras- obedecí sus ordenes, dio algunas palmaditas en mi muslo pidiendo que le cediera espacio, cuando se ubico entre ellos levantó un poco mi pierna derecha y comenzó a repartir pequeños besitos en mi bajo vientre, con sus dedos separó suavemente los pliegues de piel, sentí su aliento cálido sobre mi piel expuesta. Apenas tuve tiempo para contener la respiración antes de que su dedo pulgar comenzara a moverse, bajando para luego subir muy lentamente, Humedeció sus dedos y entreabrió mis labios, cuando toco suavemente mi clítoris deje salir un fuerte gemido, al sentir que introdujo la lengua en aquella sensible carne me causo un fogonazo de sensaciones que me hizo gritar.

Bombeo más rápido, sus dedos se movían con habilidad dentro de mí. Sentí un gran calor extenderse por mi cuerpo, sabía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca, cerré mi ojos y mordiéndome el labio me entregue a todas esas sensaciones que solo este hombre podía darme, su mano estaba trabajando intensamente en mi interior y con un último roce de su pulgar sobre mi clítoris logre gritar por mi éxtasis. Sentí que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, en un impulso lo tome un poco de cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza, abrí los ojos tan pronto como sentí mi respiración regresar a la normalidad. Su mano froto una última vez mí intimidad, haciéndome exhalar una gran cantidad de aire.

-lamento…. Lamento lo de tu cabello- hable un poco más calmada, Peeta enderezo su espalda, ahora estaba a mi altura.

-no pasa nada, me encanta cuando te pones así- me beso de lleno, automáticamente entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Mellark se posaron en la parte baja de mi espalda arrimándome hasta que mi vagina toco rozo la tela de su camisa, con el temor de mancharla o mojarla me aleje de él.

-tu camisa- dije al momento que me miro algo extrañado, por mi parte lleve mis manos al borde de la misma y comencé a tirar de ella hacia arriba, Peeta la tomo de su cuello y de un solo tirón la apartó, al momento que se deshizo de la prenda pude ver una de sus rodillas y estaban rojísimas internamente me lamente por hacerlo pasar por semejante dolor.- Peeta será mejor que cambiemos de posición te vas a lastimar- el pareció considerarlo unos segundos antes de reclinar por completo el asiento del piloto, este quedo pegado al volante, se impulso hacia el espacio que acababa de abrir, ubicándose en el asiento trasero.

-ven- al momento que me levante de mi asiento para tomar su mano, me percate que la tapicería de cuero de ese asiento estaba… húmeda ¡tierra trágame ahora!- no importa preciosa, no te me pongas en esa actitud tímida de nuevo ¿sí?- con el sonrojo más fuerte que nunca tome su mano teniendo cuidado de no caerme con la palanca de cambios, me impulse hacia atrás. Pensaba sentarme a su lado pero Mellark no me lo permitió literalmente me guió hasta estar de frente a él, poso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y me sentó en su regazo con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Mientras me acomodaba sobre él, lleve mis manos hacia su pecho, definitivamente mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, tomó aire y su pecho se expandió bajo mis manos con mis pulgares comencé a propinarle una caricia parecida a la que el me expuso hace minutos, sin detenerme lo mire a los ojos y el mar azulado en el que estaba acostumbrada a perderme apenas podía verse tanto por la oscuridad como por lo dilatada que estaban sus pupilas, lleve mis labios a su cuello e intente realizar un camino húmedos de besos como el que hizo en mi abdomen, cuando estaba por su clavícula tuve que apoyar por completo mis glúteos en su rodillas acto que aprovecho para introducir sus manos en debajo de mi sweater, definitivamente nunca me cansaría de saborearlo podría pasar todo un día deseando tener su piel contra mis labios, cuando estaba por llegar a su ombligo, movió su cadera logrando que su ingle chocara con mi pierna- te gusta hacerme sufrir- hablo con los ojos cerrados, me apoye nuevamente en mis piernas, haciendo que el área de mis senos quedase a la altura de su rostro, se percato de mi quietud y abrió los ojos, cuando lo hizo lleve mis manos a la cremallera y tire de ella.

Estaba retirando el sweater cuando Peeta ya comenzaba a acariciar con la yemas de sus dedos mi escote- desde el momento que subiste al auto con esta camisa estuve imaginando todos los escenarios posibles donde podría quitártela-siguió con su recorrido mientras que su otra mano me acariciaba el muslo.

-¿y este es uno de esos escenario?

-de hecho estas cumpliendo una de mis fantasías en este mismo momento- si creía que estaba comenzando a excitarme estaba equivocada pues si Peeta me repetía otras cuatro veces esa frase podría tener un orgasmo seguro. Sonreí, ladee un poco mi cabeza hasta que me fue posible unir mis labios con los suyos, sus palabras me encendieron de una manera que me fue casi imposible creer que yo Katniss Eveerden estaba dándole un beso tan… posesivo y hasta violento a Peeta. Cuando lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos pues nuestros pulmones clamaban por aire rápidamente lleve mis manos a su cinturón con una experiencia que me sorprendió un poco desate el agarre del mismo, a lo que mi compañero aprovecho para subir mi camisa por completo y liberarme de ella.

Con los labios de Peeta en mi clavícula desabroche su pantalón y baje el zipper, comencé a tirar de él pero este no quería salir por nada del mundo, totalmente frustrada aparte su mano de mi brasier y la lleve a su pantalón, afortunadamente Mellark entendió lo que quise decirle con ese gesto, me levantó un poco para poder elevar sus caderas del asiento y así sacar esa detestable y odiosa prenda, antes de que volviera a apoyarme sobre él decidí jugar con la tira de sus calzoncillos, introduje mis dedos y tire de él. Al quedar expuesto todo su miembro mis paredes comenzaron contraerse, a anhelarlo dentro de mi cuerpo. No fui consciente de que había desabrochado mi brasier hasta que sentí como las tiras del mismo caían a lo largo de mis brazos, aparte la vista de su entrepierna y lo mire a la cara.

-te necesito, ya- demandé, su repuesta fue dejarme un pequeño beso en los labio y preguntarme si aun estaba usando mi método anticonceptivo a lo que respondí asintiendo. Al sentir una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra en mis glúteos, me preocupé- espera ¿quieres… quieres que este arriba?- lo mire nerviosa, puede que esté muy entusiasmada pero no sabía nada de….movimientos

-tranquila, solo será como- lo pensó- como si bailaras conmigo además prometo ayudarte, tu solo avísame si te cansas o te es incomodo ¿ok?- no muy segura acepte, bueno nada malo podía pasar. Al momento que Mellark me dejaba caer lentamente sobre él quede inmóvil, congelada por la enorme presión que experimenté, podía sentirlo por completo de hecho la sensación no era para nada parecida a mi primera vez era mucho…. Bastante agradable. Comencé a moverme algo torpe, pero con su ayuda pude marcar un ritmo que con el pasar de los segundo se iba haciendo más rápido y que le arranca a Mellark unos gruñidos exquisitos y a mi unos gemidos que se parecían más a gritos, cuando sentí que estaba cerca incremente un poco mis movimientos deseaba llegar cuanto antes, el por su parte posó sus labios suavemente en uno de mis senos, y lo succionó con delicadeza, llevo una de sus manos a nuestra unión y con movimientos circulares de su pulgar en mi clítoris, me hizo llegar por segunda vez en la noche, estaba por incrementar los movimientos de mis caderas cuando

-¡OUCH! ¡AY! –Peeta abrió mucho los ojos y me miro como con terror, rompió nuestro contacto y me recostó en el asiento

-¿preciosa te lastimé?- se escuchaba bastante preocupado- ¿Katniss que tienes?

- un… un calambre- Peeta que se había recostado a mi lado hundió su rostro en mi vientre y comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-nada- volvió a carcajearse-esto solo nos pasa a nosotros dos- entendiendo sus palabras, me uní a su risa.. Hasta que

-Peeta tu… tu no- dejo de recostarse en mi vientre y se acerco a mi rostro

-no importa preciosa, con pensar que te había lastimado, paso.. Ya paso el momento- beso mi frente- tranquila.

-no claro que no, mírate. No tendré la misma experiencia que tu pero sé lo que significa eso- señale a su mejor amigo- además no es lo justo, yo sí y tu nada.

-con que estés bien me vale-volvió a sonreír, ya sé lo que siente Mellark cuando guardo este tipo de cosas para mí.

-pensé que habías dicho que si quería algo tenía que pedirlo- recuerda Katniss piensa en las cosas que te ha dicho Rue, lo que has leído, recuerda lo que has hecho con Peeta…creo que- quiero que- respira- enséñame a tocarte.

…

**Hello! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bien como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo cap! Espero que les gustase (ya saben que espero sus comen, ya sean positivos o negativos) **

**Muchisisisismas gracias por todos sus comentarios, criticas, palabras de aliento… en fin muchas gracias por la atención que le ponen a la historia y como estoy de buen humor esta noche pues ¡me regalaron un ramo de rosas! Les dejare un adelanto del próximo cap**

**-**_**como es que tu sabes que él gusta de mi hermana y yo no sé nada- pregunte algo enfadada últimamente me estaba dando cuenta que Peeta sabia mas de mi entorno que yo misma.**_

_**-el hablo conmigo hace un tiempo y bueno yo se lo comente a Prim, ella decidió hacerle caso y bueno allí van**_

…_**..**_

_**-Rue la señorita Johansson te necesita, dice que dejaste algunas cosas fuera de lugar.**_

_**-¡aff! Hasta cuando con esta bruja- Rue volvió a dejar su camisa en el mismo lugar- si terminas primero no me esperes creo que esto será para rato**_

_**-ve tranquila cualquier cosa te envío un mensaje- sin más se encamino hacia la salida de las duchas, me gire para tomar mi toalla y mi shampoo **_

_**-Hola katniss…- ¡otra vez tu! Ahora que quieres Glimmer…**_

**Bien muchachonas y muchachones nos leemos el sábado siguiente saluditos xoxo se portan bien!**


	18. ¿como te lo digo?

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…..

_-no claro que no, mírate. No tendré la misma experiencia que tu pero sé lo que significa eso- señale a su mejor amigo- además no es lo justo, yo sí y tu nada._

_-con que estés bien me vale-volvió a sonreír, ya sé lo que siente Mellark cuando guardo este tipo de cosas para mí._

_-pensé que habías dicho que si quería algo tenía que pedirlo- recuerda Katniss piensa en las cosas que te ha dicho Rue, lo que has leído, recuerda lo que has hecho con Peeta…creo que- quiero que- respira- enséñame a tocarte._

**Katniss PDV**

-Preciosa no es necesario….

-no te entiendo- bien sabía que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo pero no me iba a dar por vencida tan rápido y menos sin poner en práctica mis encantos -hace menos de hora y media me dices que quieres que te comente todo lo que deseo y cuando lo hago tú… tú no tomas en cuenta mis opiniones- finalicé mordiendo mi labio y sentándome en el asiento haciendo que Mellark levantara la mirada y la posara en mi abdomen.

-no lo veas así, se a donde quieres llegar es solo que-hidrató sus labios con su lengua- Preciosa deja de mirarme con esos ojos- con mi dedo índice comencé a dibujar formas sin sentidos en el hueco de mi cuello, aunque estaba sentado a mi lado se acomodó un poco más en el asiento hasta que pudo apoyar su cabeza en el espaldar del mismo, asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios me tendió la mano, como si pensara que podría arrepentirse la tomé lo más rápido que pude, ya que me encontraba apoyada en una de mis rodillas le sacaba un poco de altura lo que lo llevó a introducir su mano en mi cabello y guiarme hasta su boca, al momento que rozó mis labios con los suyos, solo me limite a acariciarlo con mis labios, cada vez que me acercaba mas para profundizar el beso yo me alejaba- Katniss

-mmm- respondí acariciando su cabello, acomodándome mejor a su lado

-déjame besarte- pidió deslizando ahora sus dedos por la parte trasera de mi cuello a la vez que entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

-déjame tocarte- ok… no sé por qué acabo de hablar así, mi voz salió mucho más aguda de lo normal, al momento que tomó mi mano y la guio hacia su ingle, diciéndome con esto que si le dejaba besarme el me complacería. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil y sintiéndome feliz conmigo misma pues acabada de comprender que Peeta no es el único que puede utilizar estas técnicas, permití que me besara de lleno, segundos después de que le dejara besarme sentí su lengua delineando mi labio inferior, poco a poco alargando la tortura le permití invadir mi boca. Mellark logró arrancarme un gran gemido cuando su lengua pasó por mis dientes para encontrarse con mi energético músculo el cual parecía tener vida propia. Al momento que sentía que mis pulmones me exigían un poco de aire, acunó mi mano entre la suya dejándola en el comienzo de su miembro cerca de su vientre, en ese mismo instante me separe de él, me había imaginado esto en muchos escenarios y no permitiría fijar mi vista en otro objetivo que no fuese este.

Mientras Peeta estaba atento a mis reacciones, con mi dedo índice recorrí toda su erección, era en estos momentos que me reprochaba por no hacerle caso a Rue y "ampliar" mis conocimientos con películas subidas de tono, creo que Mellark se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacer ya que aprovechó que mi mirada no se apartaba de ese lugar y reposó su mano sobre la mía haciendo que mi mano rodeara por completo su miembro mientras la suya acunaba mi mano.

Mellark exhaló una gran cantidad de aire cuando apreté un poco esa zona, su piel en especifico en ese lugar era mucho más suave que la de su espalda, no sabía si se debía a lo húmeda que se encontraba, con su ayuda logre encontrar el ritmo que él quería, mi mano comenzó a subir y a bajar, aunque me sentía un poco cómoda en la posición en la que estaba creía que si cambiaba de lugar y me apoyaba nuevamente en sus piernas no perdería detalle alguno de esta animada experiencia, me detuve un segundo para poder envolverlo con mis piernas, Mellark comprendió mis intensiones así que con mucha facilidad tomo mis caderas y me apoyo sobre él, cuando pude hacerlo le bese en forma de agradecimiento a lo que seguí con mis movimientos haciéndolos un poco mas rápidos cuando me percate que si aceleraba un poco Peeta comenzaba a gemir mas y mas alto cada vez, nunca me había dado cuenta o no consideraba la idea de lo estimulante que se pueden volver estos sonidos, a pesar de que no me estaba brindado una gran cantidad de caricias, me sentía con ganas de restregarme contra el de pedirle que me tocara, tuve que desechar estos pensamientos cuando recordé que esta vez se trataba de Peeta no de mi.

Con mi mano libre específicamente con las yemas de mis dedos recorrí un camino o mejor dicho una fina línea de finos vellos rubios que nacían más abajo de su ombligo, cuando ya llegaba un poco mas allá de los huesos de su cadera la fina línea iba desapareciendo dejando esa zona totalmente depilada, cautivada estaba totalmente cautivada con esto, fue en ese mismo instante que me percate de que en la punta de su miembro aparecía el mismo liquido de la primera vez que lo toque, extendí mi dedo pulgar retirando un poco de aquella sustancia jugando con ella entre mi dedos, al ver que era entre cremosa y aguada mi curiosidad aumento volví a pasar el dedo por la punta y esta vez lo dirigí a mi boca, sin detener mis movimientos e introduje mi dedo entre mis labios en un acto casi involuntario cerré mis ojos para así ocultarle a Mellark cualquier expresión que pudiese reflejarse en ellos…..sabia bastante raro, era una combinación entre salado y dulce, lejos de desagradarme me pareció bastante agradable, estaba tan concentrada en este hecho que no me percate de la intensa mirada con la que Mellark me observaba al momento en que abrí nuevamente mis ojos

-¡oh Dios!- se acomodo en el asiento, quedando prácticamente al mismo nivel que yo, tomándome de los glúteos me acercó mas a él, tanto que la curvatura de su amigo rozaba un poco con mi vientre, a medida que alternaba mis movimientos pues sinceramente mi mano comenzaba a tirar la toalla, Mellark llevo sus labios a mi clavícula me sorprendió un poco el que cambiara los besos húmedos que tanto me gustaban por lametones que poco a poco lo acercaban mas a mi cuello y que poco a poco hacían que me volviera algo desesperada- me encanta lo que estás haciendo pero-suspiro- tengo que confesar que no me- gimoteo - sentiría del todo conforme con que sea el único que disfrute esto- tengo que aclarar que este hombre tiene una habilidad increíble en cuestiones de segundos sus dedos volvían a estar en aquel lugar que tanto lo deseaban.

Con los pocos movimientos que había hecho ya me tenia totalmente lista para él ¡dios estaba tan cerca!-venn.. Vente conmigo preciosa- susurró a la vez que me besaba de nuevo y cambiaba los movimientos que hacían sus dedos, contorsionándolos en una forma un poooo ¡madre! ¡Oh oh dios! ¡Juro que acabo de ver el cielo…. Que cielo ni que cielo, el universo entero! ¡Oh si! Mientras mi orgasmo me liberaba un poco de todo esto pose mis dientes en el único lugar que sabía podía aguantar la presión, su hombro. Dejé de realizar mis movimientos en cuanto sentí algo caliente entre mis caderas y vientre a la vez que también escuchaba un gemido gutural proveniente del pecho de Mellark , quise separarme de su cuerpo y ver que era aunque ya tenía una clara idea de lo que podría ser pero sinceramente mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas

-¡oh dios! Definitivamente esta noche entrará en la lista de las mejores que he vivido- dijo cuando comenzaba a normalizarse su respiración.

-¿y cuáles han sido las mejores?- al alejarme observe la gran marca que habían dejado mis dientes en su hombro- siento esto, no pude evitarlo

-tranquila, yo no me arrepiento de esto- señaló mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi seno derecho, aunque era escasa la luz pude ver que la aureola se encontraba mas rosada de lo normal- no te muevas dame unos segundos- Peeta se giró un poco hacia el espacio existente entre el asiento y el maletero para sacar algo de su bolso de deportes- permíteme limpiarte- tomo uno de sus paños y lo paso por mi abdomen, había tardado tanto recuperándome que ya pasaba por alto este detalle, como si mi piel pusiese agrietarse por el más mínimo contacto Peeta pasó el toallón con una delicadeza que en algunos momentos me frustró – con respecto a mis noches preferidas hasta ahora llevo tres anotadas aunque la segunda haya sido a las cinco de la madrugada- continuó con su labor Mellark ahora pasaba el paño por su muslo el cual se encontraba húmedo por mi causa….cuando caí en cuenta de un detalle.

-¿conmigo?- aunque trate de esconder un poco mi sorpresa mi voz me delató por completo- ¿las noches de las que hablan han sido conmigo?

-¿por qué te sorprendes tanto?- preguntó dejando el paño a un lado del asiento.

-no es que me sorprenda- sonreí, las palabras de Mellakr hicieron que mi corazón se hinchara- es que pensaba que… que aun no estaba al nivel de esas chicas

-y no lo estas- depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios- estas muy por encima de todas ellas. Ahora señorita es ahora de que comencemos a arreglarnos no creo que sea muy saludable para mi tenerte por más tiempo así- llevo sus manos a mi cadera- toda sexy- yo por mi parte tenía otra pregunta rondando por mi cabeza.

-¿cuántas?- en vez de responderme tomó mi brasier, me indico que introdujera un brazo por cada tira- Peeta por favor, quiero saber- rogué al momento que aseguraba el broche por mi espalda.

-preciosa no es agradable hablar de estos temas y menos en estos momentos

-por favor- tome su rostro en mis manos, acariciando con mis pulgares cada mejilla- si la situación fuese al contrario tu hubieses querido que respondiera.

**Peeta PDV**

-ok ok te lo diré, si quieres tener esta charla la tendremos- sonrió a modo triunfal- pero me vas a otorgar el beneficio de saltarme la pregunta que desee- estaba por refutar mis condiciones así que fui más rápido- en solo una oportunidad, me explico tendré la oportunidad de saltarme la pregunta que desee solo una vez- parece que quedo satisfecha con mi proposición pues asintió, bien Mellark sabíamos que este momento llegaría- ocho, ocho chicas

-todas esas chicas, eran o son del instituto- dios este era el momento en el que me arrepentía de haber hecho algunas apuestas innecesarias.

-no, no todas- no hizo falta que hiciera la pregunta con su mirada lo dijo todo- conoces a cuatro de ellas- para relajarme un poco le ayude a colocar nuevamente su camisa

- quienes, con quienes has hecho el… no mejor con cuales has tenido relaciones-para ser un tema tan profundo me sorprendió sobremanera que no se sonrojara o sintiera vergüenza al momento que las palabras salían de su boca.

-hacer el amor, solo a una- lleve mi mano a du rostro y acune al mismo con mi mano- tu y si lo que quieres son nombres permíteme usar mi comodín ahora- iba a protestar pero considero que eso formaba parte de nuestro acuerdo, además no podía revelarle todavía quienes o quien estaba en esa lista. Katniss por su parte tenía la mirada sumamente triste

- ¿estuviste con Rue?- la pregunta que descolocó un poco aunque más lo hizo su mirada.

-no preciosa, Rue- suspiró volviendo a relajar sus hombros- es una gran amiga pero antes que todo eso es la novia de mi mejor amigo casi hermano, nunca podría tocarle un cabello a Rue con doble intención

-pensé por un momento que era ella ¿no sabía que se trataran desde hace tiempo? De hecho ni me lo imaginaba

-yo comencé mi relación con Rue en una de las clases de Historia de segundo año, esa clase la compartíamos ella, Cato y yo- sonreí recordando cómo era Rue para ese entonces- recuerdas cuando llevaba el cabello con ese gran afro negro- Katniss se unió a mi risa- con un solo lacito que para poder saber que llevaba uno tenias que hurgar un poco en esa espesa cabellera, sino me equivoco un día Glimmer estaba mofándose del cabello de Rue mientras ella hablaba en clase de una efeméride, así que como te lo imaginaras intervine a favor de Rue, desde ese mismo momento creo que le caí bien pues ella comenzó a saludarme y hacíamos algunos trabajos juntos, unos meses después de eso ella me confesó que tenia sentimientos para con Cato, así que yo le comentaba cosas de él para ayudarla y ella me dejaba preguntarle cosas de ti.- Katniss removió una de sus piernas para ubicarse a mi lado, quedando sentada a mi derecha

-¿y qué le preguntabas? Espera… espera déjame ubicar mis bragas para comenzar a vestirme- antes de que se levantara para buscar su prenda recordé donde había dejado la misma, así que coloque mis bóxers en su debido lugar y me lance al asiento delantero, hurgue un poco en la guantera hasta que di con la codiciada prenda azul cielo, extendí un poco mas mi brazo y di con su shorts, sus zapatos podían esperar- ¿la guardaste en la guantera? Bien ahora si respóndeme

-no quería que se ensuciaran- alegué tendiéndole sus prendas- y con respecto a lo que preguntaste me entretenía estando al tanto de las cosas que te gustaban, como te iba en el instituto, había momentos en los que le preguntaba cómo te iba con Gale, claro Rue no siempre contestaba a esa pregunta ¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunté mientras comenzaba a subir sus bragas por sus tornadas piernas.

-no tranquilo estoy bien, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiese reaccionado yo si mi mejor amiga me contase que en ese entonces que trataba al que consideraba mi peor enemigo, me parece increíble que recuerdes esas cosas si te soy sincera yo ni recuerdo cómo fue que empezamos a llevarnos mal.-suspiró- Ven recuéstate en mis piernas quiero hacerte cariñitos- cuando terminó de colocar su shorts me lance a sus piernas, había descubierto que estas eran mi almohada preferida

-yo creo que fue por solidaridad, enemigo de mi mejor amigo igual a enemigo por ley, mmm me encanta cuando haces eso- dije al momento que pasaba la yemas de sus dedos por mi frente- si creo que fue por eso porque antes de todo empeorara con Gale tú fuiste la que comenzó a tratarme así toda engreída e indiferente, aunque nunca nos llevamos muy bien esos meses eran terribles.

-nunca me cansare de pedirte disculpas ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?- no pude evitar tensarme por su pregunta, había evitado tanto que ella tocase estos temas y ahora- ya sabes entre Gale y tu para que se detestaran tanto.

-me sorprende que él no te lo haya contado nunca- alegué- mis roces con Gale vienen desde chicos yo creo que se debe a que quizás los dos tenemos caracteres similares y por eso chocábamos tanto, pero esos eran como las bases de nuestra enemistad- bien quizás era ya momento de decirle la verdad… aunque fuese a medias- por la misma época en la que conocí a Rue, yo tomé algo que Gale deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pasó que yo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que él estaba interesado en eso, cuando se enteró me agarró mucha más rabia de la que ya me tenia, su reacción fue devolverme el golpe averiguando o mejor dicho buscando algo que me interesara de la misma manera que le interesaba lo que yo tomé, así fue como dio contigo, claro está ya ustedes eran uña y mugre así que no fue tan difícil para el devolverme el golpe.

- supongo que ese algo que tu tomaste y que Gale quería era una chica- asentí- el nunca me comentó nada de eso, de hecho son muy pocas casi ninguna las mujeres que conozco de instituto que saliera con él-hizo como si lo pensara, no fue hasta que llevo su mano hasta su boca para cubrir la gran O que se formaban en ellos- espera creo que se dé quien hablas- ok Mellark no podíamos impedir para siempre que este momento llegase- Allison, recuerdo que en nuestra primera salida la nombraste y en varias oportunidades Gale me dijo que ella le parecía atractiva

-no, preciosa no era ella- suspire en señal de alivio- y antes que preguntes el nombre recuerda que me permitiste saltarme el nombre de

-si si ya se- respondió algo ácida-entonces creo que ustedes tienen algunas cosas en común, casi tienen los mismos gustos, les gustan los mismos deportes, y ya sabes tienen chicas en común.

- sí que irónico ¿no? Ahora señorita lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí algo me dice que los muchachos nos estarán buscando además ya son- fije la vista en mi reloj- las 2:45 am así que será mejor que ubiquemos a nuestro grupo- aunque estaba lo bastante cómodo me enderecé en el asiento nuevamente, tome mi camisa del suelo, encendí la lámpara interna del auto, mientras me acomodaba mi ropa Katniss arreglaba su cabello y retocaba su maquillaje.

-creo que esto puede servir para limpiar los asientos- dijo tendiéndome un paquete de toallas húmedas desechables, mientras Katniss terminaba de arreglarse tome una y restregué un poco el asiento delantero ¡dios vaya manera de estrenar mi auto!

-diga lo que diga no dejaras se sentir vergüenza cierto- comente al momento que pose mi mirada sobre ella, a mil leguas se podía distinguir su aura de vergüenza- y si te digo que me siento feliz con con que haya ocurrido

-me vas a decir ahora que estas sumamente contento con el que yo haya dejado rastro de mi….humedad en tu tapicería de cuero- hablo tan bajito que me pareció por un momento imaginarme que me estaba hablando

-en realidad si me pone sumamente contento- me acerque a ella hasta quedar frente a frente- porque eso me da a entender que hice bien mi trabajo y que te gustó lo que hice- deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios- ahora si estas lista salgamos de aquí.

**Katniss PDV**

Antes de dejar el auto introduje mi mano en mi bolso buscando el frasco de spash, al encontrarlo rocié un poco en mi cuello y en mis manos, no es que hubiese sudado mucho o que oliese mal, solo no quería levantar sospechas de lo vivido hace algunos minutos. Cuando por fin termine de arreglarme ya Mellark me esperaba fuera del auto, estaba jugando con sus pies en la arena, con cuidado cerré la puerta y me acerque a él, mientras el activaba la alarma entrelace sus dedos entre los míos. En total silencio nos dirigimos hacia la casa, Peeta estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, puesto que tenía esa fina línea que se formaba en su frente cuando lograba concentrarse por completo, a veces lo miraba de reojo para saber si podía adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza, claro está nunca podría saberlo a menos que se lo preguntara. Decidí guardarme mis preguntas para otro momento estaba consciente que por esta noche no lograría sacarle a Mellark mas información, aunque tengo que reconocer que la charla de hoy mantuvo y de hecho animó a esa Katniss curiosa y chismosa que llevo dentro. Había tomado nota mental de ciertas cosas que indudablemente a partir del lunes comenzaría a investigar, así eso ameritara acercarme nuevamente a Gale.

Claro que esta vez no sería tan boba como para acercarme, estando sola tampoco le propondría reunirnos en un lugar apartado tendría que ser uno público y muy frecuentado quizás podría ser en la…. ¡NO! Debo de estar soñando mis ojos tienen que estarme jugando una mala pasada ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-¡sueltala imbecil!- gruñi, como se le ocurria a ese asqueroso poner sus pervertidas manos sobre mi hermana, tire de Peeta para que me soltara pero este tironeo en sentido contrario para mantenerme a su lado- ¿qué haces? No estás viendo tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana

-cálmate Katniss- tironeo mas fuerte hasta que logro ubicarme delante de él, quedando a espaldas del balcón donde mi hermana se besaba con el depravado de Marvel- quizás las cosas no son como crees- apartó la mirada del balcón y la poso nuevamente en mi

- ¡ah no!- repliqué alzando las cejas- entonces explícame gran sabelotodo, como es que debo aceptar que el… el imbécil de Marvel pose sus asquerosas manos sobre mi hermana, estando al tanto de lo que le hizo a Rue ¿o es que no lo sabes? Porque según tengo entendido todo Becker sabe que ese idiota se aprovechó de ella.

-no hace falta que seas tan ácida y si se lo que paso con Rue, solo te puedo decir que esta vez no es así por

-¿Por qué esta vez no aposto acostarse con ella?-Peeta torció los ojos- suéltame Mellark, tengo que subir allí ese anormal no va a dañar a Prim

-escúchame- estaba comenzando a molestarme el que Peeta interfiriera por Marvel. Si eran amigos lo sabía, pero era Prim con quien quería meterse esta vez- después si quieres subes y hablas con él

- te estoy escuchando- finalice chenqueando mi lengua y cruzándome de brazos- más vale que te apures porque tengo que subir allí cuanto antes.

-Marvel gusta de Prim y ella siente algún tipo de atracción hacia el ¿Por qué crees que Prim tenía tanto entusiasmo en venir a la fiesta? Si no me equivoco ella no es de salir mucho y menos a fiestas.

-estas mintiendo- eso no podía ser cierto, mi hermana estaba al tanto de todo lo que Marvel le había hecho a Rue, a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de hombres

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto restándole importancia a la pregunta levantando sus hombros.

-mmm no se déjame pensar… quizás para que no suba allí y haga alguna escenita o puede que quieras defender a tu amiguito.

-Marvel ya esta lo bastante grandecito como para que yo lo defienda además si supiera que Prim no está en buenas manos seria yo mismo el que estuviese armando teatro. De verdad preciosa cálmate, te puedo asegurar que Primrose le movió el piso por completo a Marvel

**-**como es que tu sabes que él gusta de mi hermana y yo no sé nada- pregunte algo enfadada últimamente me estaba dando cuenta que Peeta sabia mas de mi entorno que yo misma.

-hace algunos meses me lo comentó y me pidió que le preguntara a Prim si había alguien o si el tenia oportunidad alguna con ella- cobarde por qué no vino y me lo preguntó a mi- cuando se lo pregunte a tu hermana ella reaccionó casi igual que tu después no sé como paso pero los encontré a los dos en el cafetín hablando muy animadamente y bueno allí van

- es que es tan sinvergüenza y cobarde que no pudo darme la cara a mí para que le hablara de mi hermana, y ella también es que espera que tenga la oportunidad de hablarle como es que ya ni me cuenta estas cosas, siempre hemos nos hemos confiado estas cosas.- Peeta de acerco hasta dejarme un besito en la mandíbula.

-el va a hablar contigo, solo no quería hacerlo hasta estar seguro que Prim le correspondiera- dio otro besito en mi mejilla ¡vale puede que mi enojo comenzara a disminuir!- y como le vas a decir eso a tu hermana si nosotros estuvimos en la misma situación y hasta más complicada porque tu hermana creía sentir algo por mí, en cierta parte Marvel nos dio una mano. Amor- dios como amaba esta palabra… siempre y cuando saliera de sus labios- piensa un poquito como se siente ella su hermana, la mejor amiga de su hermana andan con alguien y ella ¿qué?

- y según tu eso justifica que me ocultara esto, y si analizo lo que dices cualquiera diría que está desesperada.

-sabes que no estoy mintiendo- tomo mis codos y me acercó más a él- todos en algún momento pasamos por eso, Prim es una chica bastante inteligente, ella no haría algo si no estuviese lo bastante segura de que no va a correr riesgo alguno.

-pero

- es más que prefieres que tu hermana te confié las cosas y pida tus consejos o que se las guarde y actúe a escondidas.

- en vez de estudiar arquitectura deberías irte por psicología estoy segura que serias el sustituto del Doctor Drew

-ven señorita simpatía- dijo mientras sonreía- creo que esos dos de allá son Cato y Rue aprovechemos que estas "ocupados"- dirigí mi vista a donde Mellark señalaba para encontrarme a una menudita figura oscura vestida de blanco que estaba sentada sobre algo que doblaba su volumen, desde esta distancia podía sabes que estaban bastante ocupados.

- espera ¿los interrumpiremos?

- digamos que- sonrió malicioso- Rue aun me debe la del salón de química- imite su sonrisa- te unes al equipo "baja calentones"- esboce una gran carcajadas por el nombre que Mellark le había asignado a nuestra nueva labor, asentí y en total silencio subimos los escalones. Con señas Peeta me indicó que me quedara tras de Rue, por si se sobresaltaba y caía, mientras él se ubicaba detrás de la butaca de madera a la altura de la cabeza de Cato, gracias a que los protagonistas de esta escena se encontraban sumamente concentrados en un intenso beso ninguno reparo en nuestras presencia….. Bien esto prometía.

-¡oh dios Cato! ¡Estoy tan caliente y húmeda!- hablo Peeta imitando un poco la melodiosa voz de Rue- ¡sii sigue no te detengas! ¡Me vuelves loca!- esperaba que Rue fuese la que se sobresaltara pero para mi sorpresa fue Cato el que se tensó de golpe en el asiento ocasionando que Rue se tomara de su cabello para no caerse

-Cato por dios ¿Qué carajos te pasa? Me vas a hacer caer y tu- dijo señalando a Peeta- así me pagas todos los favores que te he hecho- Peeta comenzó a reárese a carcajadas, yo me uní a él en el momento que lanzó un tierno beso a Rue la cual tenía una cara de "Peligro perro bravo"

- yo pensé que…. Por dios chicos busquen algo mejor que hacer- rogó Cato en este momento mi risa ya era incontrolable

-pensaste ¿qué?- OH OH no sabes lo que has dicho Cato- no me digas que creíste que esa espantosa voz era mía ¿desde cuándo crees que hablo como un transformista?- esto estaba como para grabarse- y ustedes dos sigan riendo les aseguro que mi venganza será peor.

-Rue- habló Cato rojo de la vergüenza- chiquita…

- mmm ya verás Mellark, es que no sabes lo que tengo en mente- ahora la que daba miedo era mi amiga, estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haberle seguido la corriente a mi novio

- puede que tu venganza sea peor- Peeta se acercó a Rue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- pero por lo menos yo no quedaré con las ganas- como si fuese un animal Rue se apoyó en sus piernas alargando sus manos en claras intenciones de tomar a Peeta por el cabello- y eso queridos televidentes es una gran demostración de que tengo la razón.

-Rue, chiqui…

-qué coño quieres Cato, estoy en medio de algo importante

-tu… tu conjunto- aunque estaba de espalda a ella me imagine lo que había pasado- se ha bajado, ven déjame ayud…

-ashh me las vas a pagar Peeta, suéltame Cato mi mama me enseño a vestirme solita- Rue se bajo del regazo de Cato y sin vergüenza alguna se acomodo su braga playera de color tostado que entre tanto agite se había enganchando por debajo de sus pechos revelando por completo su brasier amarillo pastel. Entre carcajadas Peeta dejo el lugar detrás de la butaca y se encamino a donde me encontraba yo, tomó mi mano y me ofreció asiento en la butaca contraria a la de Rue quedando el sentado en el reposabrazos de la misma. En vista que el sillón era de madera considere que no estaría muy cómodo allí, así que me levante y con la mirada le indique lo que quería.

-Levántate Cato para acercar las sillas- intervino Rue mientras me acomodaba en la pierna derecha de Peeta- se nota que la pasaste rico Peeta, mi amiga logro que quitaras la cara de limón que tenias esta mañana- Rue imito mi posición solo que ella se ubico en la pierna izquierda

-de hecho Katniss y yo solo nos limitamos a sentarnos en la arena, hablando de algunas cosas- indico Mellark con su gran sonrisa arrogante

-¡qué raro! Cato y yo los fuimos a buscar y no los conseguimos- ahora la sonrisa socarrona le pertenecía a Rue, Cato miraba la escena como si fuese un partido de ping pong .

-quizás no buscaste bien

-amor déjalos- intervino el novio de mi amiga ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ella- quizás no quieren hablar de eso porque no fue la gran cosa, quien sabe si esta vez fue una cucaracha la que interrumpió y por eso andan de mala leche y ahora la quieren pagar con nosotros.

-en realidad querido Cato- me adelante- te puedo asegurar que fue una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida y es imposible andar de mala leche cuando se acaba de tener una gran … ¡gran! Vivencia como la que Peeta me acaba de dar- creo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba que hablara de esa manera pero no permitiría que siguieran metiéndose con mi chico.

- veo que pasar tanto tiempo con éste- hablo Cato señalando a Mellark con los labios- te está afectado ya hasta sus malas costumbres te ha pegado- Rue lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿de verdad?- todos miramos a Rue sin entender- ¿estos es con lo que cuento para vengarme de ellos?

-ya venga Rue esta fue por la de química, ya estamos en paz- Intervino Peeta mientras acariciaba mi muslo- podemos dejarlo hasta allí porque sabes que lo que hagas ocasionará una reacción en cadena y ninguno de nosotros dos quiere que Cato o Katniss se vean perjudicados.

- puede que sí- respondió Rue con una sonrisa de lado- como puede que no.

-amor puede que el enano tenga razón, Katniss y yo seriamos los que saldríamos severamente afectados

- en fin dado que mi novio solo comprendió la última frase dejemos esto hasta aquí, chicos no se ustedes pero la verdad yo ya estoy algo cansada y gracias a ustedes no me siento muy bien así que nos vamos a quedar un rato mas o nos podemos marchar

-lo que ustedes decidan para mí está bien- acoto Peeta

- yo la verdad tengo algo se sueño y ya esto está como aburrido- señalo Cato.

-déjenme le envío un mensaje a Prim para que baje, la verdad yo también quiero ir a dormir- saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo busque a Prim y teclee _Pato se hace tarde, vete despidiendo ya queremos irnos, Katniss_

- si quieren podemos quedarnos en mi casa- ofreció Mellark- claro si ustedes quie…

- no Mellark ni lo sueñes- corto Rue- tu casa es muy linda pero esta súper lejos, las dos casas más cercanas son la mía y la de Cato- el eludido abrió la boca para hablar pero Rue ni lo dejo respirar- si ya se a tu mama no le gustan las visitas inesperadas así que será en mi casa que nos quedemos ¿le escribiste a Prim, Katniss?- solo asentí, volví a tocar la pantalla de mi teléfono para ver si había respondido y no me percaté de que mi teléfono vibró, pero no nada

-quieres que la vaya a buscar- susurró Peeta en mi oído

-no tranquilo acaba de llegarme la notificación que leyó el mensaje quizás este despidiéndose, a lo mejor tengo que darle un poco de espacio.

Después de media hora de larga espera logramos encaminarnos a casa de Rue, nos iríamos en grupos tal como vinimos. Al momento que abordamos el auto de Peeta esperé a que Prim me contase algo pero se limitó a sonreír y de su celular no aparto la vista, sin mentir puedo decir que nos habló tres veces en el camino, después de allí creó una especie de burbuja en la que se encerró y nadie siquiera un mosquito pudo sacarla de allí.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa de Rue, aunque el trayecto fue de tan solo unos diez minutos me sentía súper exhausta, he allí las consecuencias de asistir a una gran fiesta, en el camino Peeta y yo habíamos acordado dormir en algún mueble o algo así para no incomodar.

La casa de mi mejor amiga era muy parecida a la mía con la diferencia que su mama era mucho más relajada que la mía y por lo tanto no era tan estricta con el orden. Además de eso Rue contaba con el beneficio que dado el trabajo de sus padres eran muchas la veces en las que tenía su casa para ella sola.

-aquí podemos dormir las tres- dijo señalando su gran cama de sábanas rosa- y en ese mueble pueden dormir ustedes- Cato enseguida puso cara de asco

-morena, sé que es tu casa y tu mandas pero no pienso pasar la noche con él y más aun si ingirió algún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

-tranquilo Cato no entras en mi gustos- respondió Peeta poniendo los ojos en blanco

-no te hagas el ofendido Mellark a estas alturas los dos queremos lo mismo además Rue considera a las chicas ninguna querrá dormir en esa cama que tantas veces ha sido testigo de…

-yo compartiré el mueble con Peeta- me adelante no hacía falta ser un genio para completar la frase de Cato

-yo puedo quedarme en el puff Rue- alegó mi hermana señalando el puff en forma de estrella que decoraba la habitación

-Prim si quieres yo duermo allí, tu comparte con Katniss el mueble

-no tranquilo Peeta, yo he dormido antes allí, se que estaré cómoda, ahora si me disculpan Rue me presta tu baño tengo que prepararme antes de dormir.

-bien ya que todo está solucionado vayámonos a dormir- Rue lanzó una aterradora mirada asesina sobre Cato- bien bien hago silencio ya no hablaré mas está claro que con ustedes no se puede jugar.

-duérmete Cato se nota que el cansancio te tiene mal, ven Katniss quiero preguntarte algo. Peeta si deseas alistarte para dormir el baño de mis padres está saliendo al final del pasillo a mano izquierda, una puerta marrón oscura- Peeta asintió tomó algunas cosas de su mochila de deportes y abandonó la habitación- no le pregunte a Prim porque sé que ya tiene algo en su maleta, ¿tú tienes algo para dormir?

- ¡oh! Si claro, en mi bolso tengo una camisa que me puede servir para dormir y por pantalón puedo dormir con este

- no seas boba- abrió su closet, hurgó en algunos gabinetes hasta que dio con un mono corto color uva- puedes usar esta camisa y quita esa cara somos amigas no permitiré que duermas toda incomoda sin necesidad además no querrás que Peeta te vea dormir toda fea, ven vamos a cambiarnos el baño de abajo esta libre.

Mientras Rue se cepillaba aproveché para darme una rápida ducha, la verdad necesitaba refrescarme y aclarar un poco mis pensamientos, lástima que cada vez que intentaba relajarme mi acompañante preguntaba algo

-Cato y yo no nos equivocamos con la afirmación de hoy ¿cierto?- bien Katniss era hora de salir de la ducha esto comenzaba a ponerse intenso

- con cual afirmación, pásame el paño por favor.

-con lo que suponemos paso en casa de Marvel, estoy más que segura que si pasó pero aun no logro descubrir donde pudo haber ocurrido. ¿Fue en el cuarto de sus papas? ¿en su cuarto? ¿Quizás un baño?

-no Rue no fue en el cuarto de sus padres, no fue para nada dentro de su casa.- aunque no la podía ver ya me imaginaba la cara que tenia seguro apretaba uno de sus labios con sus dientes y entrecerraba los ojos.

-en la playa no pudo haber sido…. Había demasiada gente, mmm por el área de la piscina menos eso estaba peor, quizás por el estacionamiento… si allí había chance de hacer algo rápido, solo que hay algo que no cuadra tardaron más de lo normal, lo que quiere decir también que- definitivamente Rue podría dedicarse a esto en un futuro y sin duda se haría millonaria-lo que hicieron lo hicieron tranquilos, sin prisas puede que…. ¿su auto?- silencio- Katniss te tiraste a Mellark en su carro ¡oh dios mío! ¡Estoy sorprendida!- Rue asomo la cara por la puerta corrediza de la ducha lo que ocasionó que la mirase como si tuviese mil ojos- quita esa cara, tienes que contarme así que empieza a hablar ¿Quién fue que lo propuso? ¡Katniss vamos no seas tan reservada! ¡Cuéntame algo!

-los dos queríamos algo de jaleo así que cada uno propuso un lugar, pensamos que si llegábamos al auto podríamos ir a otro sitio más solitario pero no nos dio tiempo, para cuando llegamos al auto lo que menos importaba era el otro lugar

-en cual asiento delantero o trasero, dame el paño lo voy a dejar acá para que se seque- le tendí el paño y comencé a vestirme.

-en el delantero y el trasero- mi amiga quedó con la boca abierta- Rue recuerdas… recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace algún tiempo donde tu… me contaste que lehicistesexooralaCato.

-de verdad pareciera que sufrieras de algún trastorno de lenguaje- sonrió a la vez que le sacaba la lengua- creo que me preguntaste por- hizo un gesto extraño con su boca, yo asentí- bien ¿se lo hiciste esta noche?- negué- Peeta te lo pidió y te negaste- volví a negar- tu se lo ofreciste pero él no aceptó

-más o menos fue así, es solo que creo que Peeta no quiere que lo toque de esa manera porque sabe que nunca lo he hecho y que quizás lo puedo lastimar o que no lo hare bien.

-que Peeta no escuche que dices eso, estoy segura que se desilusionaría por como piensas que él ve las cosas, con respecto a ese tema solo lo he hecho con un solo hombre en este caso es obvio que Cato por lo tanto no se si todos reaccionan igual, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que a cualquier hombre le encanta que lo toquen allí así como me imagino que te encanta que Peeta te toque a ti, quizás solo debes de esperar el momento oportuno, ya sabes cuando estén cómodos propónselo o cuando estén hablando tranquilamente saca el tema.

- y si acepta- Rue levantó una ceja sugerente- se que no será mañana ni pasado, supongamos que acepto ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-no vayas directo al grano ese es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, juguetea con él, mientras lo haces míralo a los ojos en algunas ocasiones y con respecto a los movimientos altérnalos si mantienes el mismo ritmo puede que hasta te canses pero si vas variando, la cosa se pondrá mejor….. mmm otra cosa si planeas llevarlo a tu boca nunca lo acerques tanto a tu garganta te podrían dar arcadas y eso no sería nada bonito y menos romántico- y yo que pensaba que esto sería sencillo- y bueno lo demás ya es cosa tuya y de Mellark, el ritmo, los movimientos, como y donde deseas que acabe…. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba por lo general cuando los acaricias allí la zona de sus testículos es sumamente útil juega con ella también, eso si no las aprietes mucho porque podrías lastimarlo

-hay momento en los que me sorprendo contigo, como haces para saber tanto de estos temas

-primero me gustaría estudiar sexología, solo que mi papa tiene cierta idea con eso, segundo leo bastante y de vez en cuando hasta veo películas calientes, como te dije unos años atrás son bastantes entretenidas y educativas, tercero tengo que ser sincera algunas de mis inquietudes las despertó Marvel así que bueno ya sabes eso- Marvel como me había olvidado de ese tema

-hoy me enteré de algo, referente a Marvel. Necesito que no le digas nada a nadie siquiera a Cato- Rue asintió- creo que él y Prim traen algo.- la mandíbula de Rue salió de lugar, por un momento pensé que llegaría al suelo

-Prim ¿Primrose? ¡oh dios! Definitivamente este es el año de las Everdeen- suspiró- esperaba ver a Prim con Dean, James pero con Marvel la saco de home run.

-esta no es la reacción que esperaba, yo hubiese deseado que estuviese con cualquiera de esos dos antes que con éste

-por favor- bufó- puede que conmigo no haya sido el príncipe encantador, pero no puedes negar que es una buena persona, un buen partido y que está buenísimo ¿Qué? Tengo novio pero no soy ciega, en fin lo que paso con Marvel pasó, yo lo superé además gran parte de esa apuesta se la debemos a John, el retrasado de su hermano, así que tranquila déjala que comience a vivir, estará con él pero no va a ir sola por el camino, nos tendrá a nosotras merodeando como zamuros. Ahora- bostezó- mueve esos glúteos que tengo sueño.

-Rue una última cosa- la eludida hizo un sonido parecido a un "aja"- tu alguna vez has cometido… no mejor has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientes, que sabes debes decírselo a Cato, pero cada vez que lo intentas las palabras no salen… como si se pegaran a la garganta aun cuando eres inocente de lo que se te acusa.

-peleo mucho con Cato, pero nunca hemos pasado por algo como una infidelidad… si es a eso a donde quieres llegar, siempre he sido de las que opina que así las palabras se peguen en tu garganta, así te quedes sin voz lo mejor es decir la verdad, seas inocente o no

Con esas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cerebro subí a la habitación de Rue, no es que considerara una infidelidad lo que habia ocurrido en ese salón con Gale, primero para que eso pase las dos partes tienen que estar de acuerdo, punto a mi favor, pero si podría tomarse una infidelidad estarle ocultando esto a Peeta, bien no es como si no se lo fuésemos a contar nunca solo estamos buscando el lugar y el momento apropiado. Al entrar en la habitación Peeta ya estaba recostado en el mueble de lectura cercano a la ventana, Prim a mano derecha estaba acurrucada en el puff, por la posición que tenia supuse que estaba ya dormida, Cato…. Bueno Cato tenía una revistas de Rue sobre la cama

- pensé que dormirían en otra habitación- declaro Mellark una vez estuve a su lado. Se levantó del mueble para que fuese yo la que quedase de frente a la pared y él en el borde.

-solo me entretuve con Rue- me acurruque tan cerquita de Peeta que hasta sobraba espacio en el mueble, afortunadamente era mucho mas cómodo de lo que parecía, esta sería una buena noche.

A los pocos minutos de habernos acostado Cato se levanto, apagó la luz y deseó las buenas noches. No me quejo si dios me permite pasar todas las noches de mi vida al lado de Peeta la forma en la que acariciaba mi cabello me relajaba un montón, esto ocasionó que de poco a poco fuese enterrando mi cabeza en el espacio existente entre su cuello y hombro, repartiendo algunas que otra vez un besito en aquella zona. Creo que estaba por quedarme dormida cuando en la habitación resonó una risita traviesa y alguno que otro susurro que dada la hora se escuchaba como si fuese una amena conversación, como si el cuello de Peeta me sirviera de tapón de oídos me estacione allí.

-por eso dije que fuésemos a mi casa, sabía que Rue no dejaría pasar la interrupción de hoy-susurró cerca de mi oído.

-¡chicos por favor! Van a ser las cuatro de la madrugada, duérmanse… además Prim los puede escuchar- alegué

-shhh silencio Katniss, si tienes sueño- risas- duerme, ya Prim está dormida- risitas otra vez- Catoo me está contando un buen chiste.

Estaba equivocada esta sería una larga noche

**Peeta PDV**

Me desperté por el insistente golpeteo de algo con mi cadera, dios si había dormido cuatro horas era mucho, aunque ya estaba despierto no deseaba abrir los ojos quizás así me volvería a dormir, me acomode un poco más en la suave superficie, estaba por tapar mis ojos con mi antebrazo…. Esperen eso… eso fue ¿gemido? Abriendo mis ojos de golpe y volviéndolos a cerrar en el mismo momento pues la luz era insoportable, recordé que dormía con Katniss ¿quizás la lastimé? ¿y si la aporree?, con los ojos entrecerrados busque a mi compañera quede totalmente sorprendido cuando vi que ella estaba… dormida, lo que quería decir que mi preciosa estaba teniendo un sueño erótico y por eso estaba haciendo esos atrevidos movimientos y emitiendo esos dulces soniditos.

-creo que Peeta le está dando una gran sacudida en sus sueños- como pude giré mi cabeza para posarla en mi mejor amigo, el cual estaba acompañado de Rue y nos miraban como si fuésemos un experimento- ¡oh despertaste! Ya Katniss te está dando los buenos días- exclamo haciendo con sus caderas un insinuante movimiento

-no sabía que mi mejor amiga era de las que le gustaba hacer ruido, es raro que Prim no la escuchara- como si fuese consiente de la conversación Katniss comenzó a hacer mas tortuoso el movimiento en mi cadera… tendría que hacer algo o esto podría ponerse peor

-shhh largo, vayan a su cama. Déjenla dormir-ordené

-¿dormir o soñar? ¡Está bien! está bien, no hace falta que me veas así, vamos Rue después veremos que hacemos con esta valiosa información

Cuando estuve seguro que estos dos ya se habían acostado nuevamente, lleve mis labios a su rostro, repartiría algunos besos, eso sería mejor que despertarla abruptamente, comencé por sus ojos, frente, estaba por besarla en los labios cuando apretó mi brazo y exhalo una gran cantidad de aire, abriendo de golpe sus ojos

-buenos días- susurré, depositando y besito en sus labios- ¿cómo dormiste?- en vista que Katniss seguía sorprendida por la actuación de hace minutos, decidí que era lo mejor actuar normal

-yo diría que durmió, de lo mejor- hablo el idiota de mi amigo- a eso le llamo soñar con los angelitos

-¡oh dios!- Katniss enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, juro que mato a Cato en cuanto me levante- no sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, yo no… no habia tenido un sueño asi tan intenso- susurró bajitico

- cuéntanos Katniss que soñaste, porque aquí nos tienes en suspenso

-vete a la mierda Cato, déjala en paz

-¿Qué pasa por que hacen tanto ruido? ¡Dejen dormir!- todos nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos las caras

-vaya estas hermanas sí que son incompatibles en algunos casos, una se levanta totalmente renovada y la otra con la mala leche dibujada en su rostro

-vuelve a hablar Cato y te juro que te corto la lengua… no has parado en toda la noche- con esas palabras Prim dio por finalizada la "conversación"

-¡qué vergüenza!- susurró bajito a mi lado, tan bajito que imagine escucharla- ¡yo no sabía! ¿Estaba haciendo… esos sonidos muy alto? ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en una ninfómana?

-no te avergüences es algo que no podías controlar- besé su frente- no le hagas caso a estos dos y claro que no preciosa solo son cosas que pasan un sueño lo tiene cualquiera ¿fue un buen sueño? ¿Valió la pena?- asintió- entonces no te arrepientas, yo creo que será mejor que nos levantemos, la verdad tengo un hambre terrible.

-cierto además mi mama debe estar preocupada- se levantaba- voy a levantar a Prim y arreglarme.

**Katniss PDV**

-¿tienen algo planeado para este fin de semana?- Preguntó Mellark aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo.

- mis planes eran dormir y dormir- respondí- pero escucho propuestas

-yo tengo que estudiar para algunos parciales, pero dependiendo de lo que propongas puede que acepte- justificó mi hermana

- quiero invitarlas a cenar el domingo a mi casa, si quieren pueden decirle a sus padres- sugirió a la vez que estacionaba frente a mi casa

- dudo que mi padre tenga algo de tiempo para ir, pero quizás Katniss, mi madre y yo podríamos asistir

-excelente!- exclamó- me avisan cualquier cosa, yo las estaré esperando- se acercaba

-esperen… esperen si se van a poner melosos, esperen que los menores de edad se marchen- gracias Prim

-quizás deberías quedarte para que aprendas Prim- te mato Mellark como le vas a decir eso a mi hermana

-no cuñadito muchas gracias, pero lo que ustedes me pueden enseñar yo ya lo sé. Ahora si me disculpan me marcho quiero dormir

-tú y esos juegos que tienes con mi hermana me van a volver loca-declaré una vez prim se había bajado del auto- ¿entiendes lo que acaba de decirnos?

-bah! Perro que ladra no muerde, por eso mismo lo hace para que pensemos eso- suspiró- ahora ven no te veré hasta el domingo así que ven aquí- sin hacerme de rogar me acerque lo mas que pude lastimándome con la palanca de cambio ¡bah! No dañaré el momento por un estúpido golpecito. No sé si era yo o cada vez que besaba a Peeta sus labios me parecían más suaves, sumamente suaves y su sabor extremadamente dulce. Estaba tan concentrada en mi gran beso de despedida hasta que la aguda voz de mi amiga se coló por mis pensamientos _"así te quedes sin voz lo mejor es decir la verdad"_

-espera- Peeta tomó mi labio entre sus diente acercándome nuevamente a él- espera tengo que decirte algo

-yo también- volvió a besarme, me acarició unos segundos con su lengua y depositando un corto beso se alejó- te lo quería decir esta mañana pero con los chicos iba a ser algo extraño. Bien quien comienza.

-yo quería decirte que te lo juro que no sé como paso, de verdad no tengo ni la menor idea pero cuando me di cuenta

-me enamoré de ti- ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Peeta! Como me vas a decir esto ahora- yo… te amo.

…..

Hello! Chicos y chicas como están?

Bien les subo hasta acá pues la verdad tengo bastante tarea y quería cumplir con ustedes, se que el capitulo está un poco soso…. Pero la verdad necesitaba que quedara así para poder dar pie a lo que vendrá! Ya saben espero sus comentarios, criticas y demás cosas

Las y los quiero un mundo gracias por seguirme la corriente con este montón de ideas locas que cruzan por mi cabeza.

Siéntanse totalmente libres con sus comentarios así que pueden decirme lo que quieran!

Nos leemos el próximo sábado saluditoss xoxo


	19. sorpresa sorpresa

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

….

_-yo quería decirte que te lo juro que no sé como paso, de verdad no tengo ni la menor idea pero cuando me di cuenta_

_-me enamoré de ti- ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Peeta! Como me vas a decir esto ahora- yo… te amo._

**Peeta PDV.**

Bien lo había dicho ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡oh! Yo… te… tu, ¡vaya!- sabia, lo sabia tenía que haber esperado un poco mas, Madge tenía algo de razón quizás ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo.

-sé que es algo pronto ¿no? Pero la verdad quería decírtelo desde hace un tiempo solo que no encontraba en momento- expliqué tragándome mi orgullo.

-no no, es solo que- suspiró- dímelo de nuevo, quiero volverlo a escuchar- pidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

- te amo- sonreí

Está vez Katniss no respondió solo sonrió, acercó su rostro al mío acarició mi mejilla con su nariz, dejándome algunos besos en la mejilla.

-me encanta como se escucha- besó la comisura de mis labio, en este mismo momento podría torturarme y no sentiría dolor alguno

-puedo repetirlo cuantas veces quieras

-no- se alejaba- que irónica es la vida ¿no?- la mire sin entender- me he enamorado del chico que hace nada me llamaba Evedeen- señaló imitando mi voz, lo que hizo que sonriera- te amo Mellark- quizás suene muy raro pero en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo.

-desde que tengo uso de razón me he imaginado que me dices eso- la rodee con mis brazos y la atraje más hacia mi- y no a mi no me parece que sea irónica confieso que me encantaba hacerte enojar, me alegraba saber que podía causar algún tipo de reacción en ti y que no te era indiferente.

-ya no tienes que imaginártelo, te lo repetiré las veces que quieras siempre y cuando me prometas abrazarme y tener tus labios dispuestos para mí- sinceramente me sorprendí cuando se acercó a mí con intenciones de besarme, pero solo se limitó a morder mi labio inferior para después succionarlo- en cierto modo reconozco que me sentía extraña cuando me ignorabas, imagino que para ese entonces ya me gustabas pero no quería reconocerlo- suspiró- y aunque me lo reprochaba muchas veces me encontré mirándote con ojos nada discretos, me gustaba observarte de espaldas.

-¡así que me echabas el ojito! no hacía falta que lo hicieras a mis espaldas simplemente me lo hubieses dicho y todo esto hubiese sido tuyo

- sigues siendo el mismo engreído, muy en el fondo se que está por allí, creo que será mejor que entre- indicó mirando hacia el garaje de su casa- creo que mi papa regresó de su viaje y no le gustará que ande tanto tiempo por fuera, te escribiré en la noche- me abrazaba

- te avisaré cuando llegue a mi casa ¿nos vemos mañana?- por favor di que sí.

- trataré de convencer a mi mama, mi padre no nos dejará ir solas a Prim y a mi- asentí, estos eran los momentos en los que el Sr Everdeen me caía mal- prometo intentarlo, te- beso- amo-beso- mi- beso- Peeta

-mi Peeta ¿eh?- podrías decírmelo mil veces y nunca me cansaría de escucharlo

-sí, mío solo mío- se alejaba para tomar su bolso- nos vemos el domingo- sentenció abriendo la puerta del auto

- nos vemos el domingo preciosa, no escribimos cualquier cosa- cuando pensé que se bajaría se giró rápidamente

-te amo- depositó un pequeño besito en mis labios y con la misma rapidez con la que se giró bajo del auto. Espere que entrara a su casa y con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro partí al mío.

Después de tomar una gran cantidad de atajos en la cuidad, pues el trafico el día de hoy estaba totalmente descontrolado logre llegar a mi casa, con la palabra cansancio escrita en mi frente lance todas las cosas en el mueble central… después las acomodaría, con parsimonia subi las escaleras que me llevarían a mi habitación, en el camino me despoje de mi camisa literalmente me desconectaría del mundo.

-¿Mirian?- ¿nooo por qué? Tenía que hacer esto justo ahora.

-niño Peeta pensé que llegaría más tarde, definitivamente se nota que no he estado en la casa esta semana.- señaló mi habitación, definitivamente no entiendo a esta mujer… mi habitación está extremadamente ordenada pero hasta que a las cosas no le salen brillo ella no es feliz.

-nana- lloriquee- está limpio no hace falta que hagamos esto ahora- no se si llegue a ofenderla pero en el mismo momento que termine mi oración, mi nana llevo sus brazos a la cintura y frunció el ceño.

-¿a esto llama limpieza?- indico pasando su dedo índice por mi mesa de estudio- ve cuanto polvo hay aquí- dijo estirando su brazo para que viera el polvo que se había adherido a su dedo, no sé si era por cansancio pero sinceramente no logre ver nada en su dedo.

-vale, lo reconozco esto es un chiquero- si no puedes con el enemigo únetele- pero hagamos esto mañana mi padre llegara dentro de algunas horas y nana bella hermosa quiero descansar.

-desde pequeña me enseñaron que no se deja para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy- no insistas Peeta esta guerra ya estaba ganada antes de que participaras- ahora te agradecería que me ayudaras a mover ese mueble.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse a hacer lo que Mirian demandaba, pues sé por experiencia propia que debajo de esa encantadora y diminuta figurita, se escondía una mujer totalmente agresiva que aun con su cabello blanco y esas gafas de montura café conservaba una fuerza envidiable para su edad.

-nana y ¿cómo te fue? ¿Cómo está Delly?- pregunte después de algún tiempo al recordar que el motivo de la ausencia de Mirian se debía a su nieta.

- está bien- suspiró- está grandísima ya tiene 17 es toda una señorita- siempre admire eso en mi nana, el amor que profesaba por su nieta era digno de admiración- por cierto ahora que me lo recuerdas, está algo enojada contigo, me dijo algo de que se enteró por un tal faboc- sonreí al entender que Mirian se refería al facebook- que estas de novio con la chica que le comentaste las vacaciones pasadas

Delly es algo así como lo más parecido a una hermana o una prima que tengo, nos conocemos desde bebes, fuimos hasta al jardín de infantes juntos, claro yo iba un año más adelantado que ella. De pequeños mi papa manejó la posibilidad de que entrásemos juntos a Becker, pero lamentablemente el abandono de su mama y el orgullo de su padre se interpuso en eso. Así que Mirian se quedo con nosotros pues su padre solo le permitió irle a ver de vez en cuando y aunque la nana peleo por la custodia de su nieta, su edad y su trabajo no la ayudaron mucho en la batalla.

-estaba pensando que quizás pudiese venir a pasar alguna semana con nosotros antes de que me tenga que ir, ya sabes a la universidad- la mirada de mi nana fue una combinación de sorpresa y tristeza, una de las cosas que me partía el alma era ver esos ojitos marrones opacados por cualquier situación así que rápidamente pensé en algo para remendar la situación- claro que todavía falta mucho para eso, así que podríamos planificarlo bien.

- si sería lo mejor, que se planificara bien para que Delly pudiese visitarnos sin inconvenientes- suspiró- ya sabes cómo es su papa, no quiero ser grosera pero mejor no nos entusiasmemos.

-tranquila nana, nada perdemos con intentarlo- la consolé mientras movía el mesón donde se encontraba mi computadora- ¿lo coloco acá o lo pongo mas allá?

Sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron volando, al percatarme eran las seis y media de la tarde, una vez Mirian estuvo conforme con la labor realizada en mi habitación, me permitió tomarme una ducha, al estar enfrente al espejo examine mi aspecto…. Dios con estas fachas ni una invidente se fijaría en mí. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre… tanto que el corte que me había hecho a comienzo de semana parecía no haberse efectuado nunca, tendría que dejar de tirar de mi cabello en cualquier momento podría quedar con algunos mechones en mi mano, mis ojos no estaban mucho mejor, debido al cansancio acumulado los tenia chiquiticos y rojos. Decidí olvidarme de mi aspecto quizás no fuese el mejor momento para hacerme esta evaluación, con parsimonia retiré toda mi ropa y me sumergí bajo la regadera de agua helada. Un poco entumecido por el agua y con algo de rapidez comencé a lavar mi cabello una vez listo continúe con mi cuerpo, estaba pasando la esponja por mi abdomen cuando repare en una gran mancha oscura en mi hombro que literalmente gritaba "mírame, mírame…. Se lo que hiciste anoche" como una flecha termine de enjabonarme, me enjuague y salí de la ducha, para observarme por completo en el espejo.

Un poco más arriba del hombro, podría decir que a la altura de mi clavícula se encontraba un gran moretón, inconscientemente lleve mis manos a la marca y la delinee, no tenía duda de cómo paso, eso era más que obvio lo que me sorprendía es que nunca… nunca antes había permitido que alguna mujer me hiciese un chupetón, ni por más pequeño que este fuese, sin embargo con éste me sentía… cómodo, satisfecho. Una a una llegaron a mi cabeza las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas en mi auto ¡vaya manera de estrenar, mi coche! Claro porque ese sería el estreno oficial de mi camioneta, Katniss sin duda alguna se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente amante, no es que antes no lo fuera siempre ha sido excelente en lo que sea que haga solo que esta vez me refiero al ámbito sexual, desde el momento que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, me propuse como meta elevar su sexualidad al máximo, tener contacto directo con esa Katniss posesiva, sexy y sumamente atractiva que aparecía en nuestros momentos mas íntimos pero que lamentablemente se retiraba una vez lograba su objetivo. Me encanto el que fuese ella la que tomase la iniciativa esa noche, estaba al tanto de que esos no eran sus ambientes preferidos y por lo tanto no quise forzarla a hacer algo que pudiese comprometer su integridad, de hecho creo deberle a Glimmer el que mi chica posesiva saliese a flote y que por primera vez me permitiera saber que era lo que quería, al momento pensé que llevarla a alguna habitación cómoda o a "la casa de los besos" claro la segunda opción no era la mejor, no era muy placentera pero nos ofrecería un lugar privado y protección del frio, así que quede algo sorprendido cuando decidió hacerlo en el auto. ¡Gracias Cato! Esa era la segunda vez que agradecía haber escuchado a mi mejor amigo cuando comentaba sus anécdotas, por mi parte había tenido algunos meneos en autos pero nunca había empleado los asientos delanteros con esa posición. Definitivamente esto estaría en mi memoria hasta que me hiciese anciano.

Lamentado el que tuviese que dejar mis pensamientos de lado para poder continuar con mis tareas, salí de mi baño envuelto en mi toalla. Para estar en casa selecciones unos monos, pensaba quedarme así pero al recordar la pequeña gran mancha que decoraba mi hombro decidí ponerme una franela blanca, así evitaría los comentarios de mi padre. Hablando de mi padre recordé que tenía que tener cierta charla con el e informarle que mañana tendríamos visitas. Sin pensarlo dos veces abandone mi habitación y me encamine a la habitación de mi padre pero al verla vacía me imagine donde estaría.

-después te enojas cuando soy yo el que llega y ni saluda- mi padre se sobresalto un poco al escuchar mi voz

-¡oh hijo mío! Eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones- comentó sarcástico

- que querías papa, que bajase pegando gritos para que no te asustases, ¿Qué veías?- pregunte acercándome al mesón

- revisaba los otros locales que se me han ofrecido para la expansión del restaurante ¿Por qué?

-mm nada, solo que actuaste como si te hubiese pillado viendo porno.

- sabes hay momentos en los que me siento como si tu fueses mi padre y yo tu hijo- sentenció- y no para tu información no hacia eso.

- vale, vale te creo, necesito saber que harás mañana específicamente en la noche

-nada, hasta ahora nada ¿por?

-puede que mañana tengas tu primera cita en ¿qué? Diez años- mi padre me miro como si tuviese tres cabezas

-ya Peeta deja de hacer esto- suspiró- en realidad estoy bastante ocupado revisando los títulos de propiedad, es decir estoy ocupado

-ahh ok- coloque mi mejor cara de acongoja y me di la vuelta- entonces tendré que disculparme con la Sra Everdeen y con sus hijas, está bien padre lo más importante es el trabajo con que otra cosa mantendrías esta mini familia- ya que estaba de espaldas a mi papa este no se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenia dibujada en mi rostro

-espera- seguí caminado- Peeta Mellark espera, te dije- Bingo

-discúlpame padre, prometo no entrometerme más en tu trabajo- respondí dándole la cara

-deja el papelito de "anita la huerfanita" ¿de verdad? Les dijiste que vinieran- aunque no había afirmado nada la mirada de mi padre me lo decía todo.

-yo hablé hoy con Katniss y Prim, quizás vengan las tres, sabía que su papa estaría demasiado sumergido en su trabajo como para asistir, así que me tome la libertad de decirles que tu las invitabas a cenar.

-¿yo? Estás loco o que, Kamil podría pensar que estoy tratando de acercarme a ella o buscando algo más que un simple reencuentro

-¿y es mentira?- la cara de mi papa me causo gracia, sabía que no estaba siendo lo más amable que podía con él, pero tenía que tranquilizarse y esta era la única manera de lograrlo- relájate Robert, no le estas pidiendo matrimonio solo la invitaste a cenar, porque tu hijo lleva casi los siete meses saliendo con su hija y deseas estrechar los lazos- él solo asintió- si de verdad te sientes muy incomodo con esto, puedo llamar a Katniss y avisarle que surgió algo.

-nnno, creo que podríamos hacerlo- sonrió- alguna recomendación para el menú.

Katniss PDV

-Katniss- grito mi madre- ven a comer

-paso madre, no tengo hambre- claro y como la iba a tener si desde el mismo momento que llegue a mi casa comi chocolate hasta que me canse y ahora el dolor estomacal que tenia iba a acabar con mi vida.

- sería mejor que por lo menos los acompañaras en la mesa- sugirió mi hermana asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación- se que te sientes mal, pero sabes cómo se pondrá papa

En cierto punto tenía razón, si no bajaba a comer mi padre montaría un teatro jugando con la frase "es que como ya sale con sus amigos quiere dejar de lado a la familia" y le cuestionaría a mi madre el haberme permitido ir a esos lugares que comprometen la moral. Con pasos lentos y nada seguros me encamine hacia el comedor mis padres ya estaban sentados y Prim estaba por hacerlo, en vista que no habían preparado lugar para mi tomé un plato pequeño, un cubierto y me senté al lado de mi hermana, como era costumbre mi padre tenía la mirada fija en unos papeles que estaban lado de su plato, mi madre por otro lado tenia la mirada fija en mi, al momento que mi mirada se conecto con la suya ella solo asintió y bajo su mirada al plato nuevamente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento que el repique del teléfono de mi hermana resonó por todo el comedor.

-te he dicho Primrose que a la hora de comer nada de teléfonos- ordeno mi padre sin separar la vista de su hoja.

-sí y también me has dicho que no puedo traer revistas o el periódico, ya sabes material de lectura- no por favor, no ahora una discusión a estas alturas no me ayudaría para nada con mi malestar

-eso es lo que te están enseñando en el instituto porque…

-no papa es lo que me enseñas tu cuando después de estar casi una semana por fuera en vez de compartir con tu familia, lo único que haces es andar con esas hojas para arriba y para abajo como si fuesen tu verdadera familia

-Prim- la llamo mi madre, a estas alturas mi mente estaba en blanco, la actitud de mi hermana me había dejado en estado de shock.

-vete a tu cuarto y no saldrás hasta que se me dé la gana- las patas de la silla en la que se encotraba sentada mi hermana rechinaron, lanzando su servilleta se despidió de mi madre y de mi, al desaparecer por las escaleras en la mesa reinó un silencio fúnebre, hasta este momento el único que comía era mi papa.- Katniss llenaste las planillas que te facilité- pregunto a los pocos minutos.

-si, están e mi habitación aun las tengo en el sobre

-¿planillas universitarias?- intervino mi madre, haciendo con esto que mi padre nos prestara atención por primera vez en la noche.

-si son unas planillas que papa preparó para mi

-yo- mi mama tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa ganándose mi completa atención- yo estaba considerando el que si lo deseas puedes enviar cartas a la universidad del estado, estaríamos bastante cerca podríamos hasta…

-basta Kamil, deja de meterle esas ideas locas en la cabeza- gracias papa eres muy amable- Katniss introducirá sus papeles en las mejores universidades de leyes, estoy totalmente seguro que ella no quiere ser una más del montos

-quizas tengas razón, pero si no me equivoco esas universidades que mencionas, están fuera del estado- dejo de mirar a mi padre para mirarme nuevamente a mi- nunca permitiría que te apartaran de mi, por la razón que fuese.

-¡por dios mujer! No la voy a enviar a otro mundo- hasta ahorita no me había dado cuenta de cuan cínico era mi papa- claro que no le enviaría a otro… país, solo ten en cuenta que hay momentos en los que todos debemos hacer sacrificios y retribuir de una manera u otra todo lo que se nos ha ofrecido, ahora si me disculpa ya mi comida se enfrió y tengo que terminar con esto- se levantaba- cuando termines con esto llévame las planillas al estudio, buenas noches.

-leíste los papeles que tu papa te ofreció- pregunto una vez mi padre se encerró en su estudio

-si yo los vi el me los entrego hace un tiempo ya.

-y estás de acuerdo con todo lo que dice allí, ¿leíste todo?

- si, ¿Por qué? Que pasa con eso

-digamos que conozco la metodología que aplica tu padre cuando desea algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea yo- suspiró- yo se que no he sido una madre ejemplar, pero sigo siendo tu madre lo que quiere decir que puedes contar conmigo.

-lo sé mama- definitivamente mi casa estaba llena de locos, esto era surrealista- todo está bien, de verdad solo son las universidades del estado las que se incluyen en la planilla.

Nunca se me habia dado bien el mentirle a mis padres, de hecho cuando era niña y hacia alguna travesura siempre era yo la que revelaba lo que había acontecido, siempre hacia algo pestañeaba, tomaba nerviosa mis manos, rascaba mi cuello o mordía mis labios y por consiguiente mis padres se daban cuenta de la verdad. No tengo ni la menor idea de si mi madre se habrá creído mi farsa pero por ahora eso era lo único que podría ofrecerle.

-mañana, mañana harás algo- sabía que no era el momento para preguntarle pero como dicen por allí, era ahora o nunca.

-no, bueno en la mañana arreglaré un poco la casa, después puede que me acerque a casa de Teresa para pasar con ella la tarde ¿quieres venir? Su hija me ha dicho que te extraña desde hace mucho que no se ven- respondió mientras guardaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

-no, prefiero arrancarme los ojos con cucharilla antes que volver a ver a la niñita caprichosa esa- mi madre me observo con algo de reproche aunque se notaba que estaba sonriendo por mi comentario- es la verdad que clase de ser humano hace que sus padres le compren miles de juguetes para no jugar con ellos y solo usarlos como decoración- la carcajada de mi mama resonó por la habitación

-Hija por dios, tenía cinco años cuando eso paso ya es toda una señorita- rodé mi ojos

-por eso mismo, si era una gran bruja con tan solo cinco años imagina como será ahora- no nos desviemos del tema, vamos Katniss a lo que te interesa- solo quería saber que vas a hacer mañana pues el papa de Peeta nos invito a su casa mañana por la noche para cenar.

-ma…mañana, el papa de Peeta y por qué razón o motivo.

-ya sabes para conversar un rato, además Peeta dice que sería agradable pasar el rato juntos…. Y conversar- no tenia motivo alguno para estar nerviosa pero la cara de mi madre me transmitía la sensación de estar siendo interrogada por algún crimen

-por favor- se sentó en la mesa- por favor dime que no estás embarazada y que esta reunioncita no va de eso- no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran con dos huevos en un sarten- ¡oh dios! Katniss, como no supieron que tenían que

-no estoy embarazada- me miro algo confundida- de verdad no lo estoy, no soy tan inconsciente como crees- se relajó un poco- Peeta quiere que nuestras familias se conozcan un poco, ese es el verdadero motivo de esta reunión.

-por un momento pensé que… pensé eso y digamos que el hecho de que actuaras así no ayudo mucho, con respecto a la cena de la que hablas no creo que sea conveniente asistir, quizás en otro momento

-no entiendo como que no es conveniente, vas a conocer al papa de mi novio no a un asesino además no es como si no lo conocieras ya. Tómalo como si fueses a ver a algún amigo de la infancia

-no es conveniente por como están las cosas por acá más aun como quedaron las cosas con tu papa hoy en la cena, no estoy diciendo que no solo que sería más oportuno hacerlo en otro momento.

-y como se supone…

-madre por favor, desde hace cuanto que no sales para otros sitio que no sea las casas de las viejas cacatúas, que todo lo que hacen es criticar y criticar- interrumpió mi hermana desde la entrada del comedor- si yo fuese el señor Mellark tomaría eso como una falta de educación y que yo sepa, según las normas con la que fui criada las Evedeen nunca rechazan la invitación de algún caballero.

-las dos se pusieron de acuerdo con esto- mi hermana y yo sonreímos- por lo que veo estoy luchando contra un plan que ya estaba fríamente elaborado.

-en realidad no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea- respondió Prim a medida que se acercaba a nosotras- pero en vista que esta cena estuvo pésima quien quita que la de mañana no sea mucho mejor.

- que le diremos a su padre, porque no creo que le guste la idea y mucho menos acepte acompañarlo

-podríamos..

-no ningún podríamos- la sonrisa de mi hermana daba miedo- no tenemos porque decirle algo, el solo sabrá que vamos a salir, cuando él hace sus viajes misteriosos ninguna de nosotras tres le interroga acerca de su paradero. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo con nosotras?

-Katniss como me vas a decir esto ahora y a esta hora- indico mi madre señalando su reloj- no tengo que ponerme, no he preparado nada, como se supone que vaya a una cena con este cabello- se iba- si su padre pregunta algo mañana iremos al Merovingio a cenar con unas amigas, no se duerman tarde o les saldrán ojeras.

-por un momento pensé que no aceptaría, si no hubieses intervenido ella no nos acompañaría.

-si bueno, entonces fue una buena idea bajar por un vaso de leche, tendrás algunas galletas escondidas por allí, mama descubrió y escondió mi arsenal pues dice que estoy en pleno desarrollo y ese chocolate podría sacarme barritos en la cara.

- si me quedan algunas galletas en mi habitación, ven permíteme ayudarte con la leche- en cuestiones de segundos mi hermana y yo nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra habitación con dos vasos tamaño maxi de leche, dos tabletas de chocolate oscuro que mi madre utilizaba para hacer chocolate caliente y un tarro de arequipe, si lo se moriría de indigestión pero si eso me permitía estar con mi hermana como cuando éramos pequeñas con gusto aceptaría el reto.

-volteate- ordené

-Katniss por dios, no pienso meterme por las noches a tu habitación a robar.

-te conozco Prim, sé que cuando mama te someta a la cuarentena de navidad o alguna otra festividad, aplicaras medidas extremas para mantener tus niveles de azúcar.- una vez enterró la cabeza en mi almohada abrí el gabinete donde guardo algunos instrumentos del instituto, levante el gran libro que servía de paraban y….- vengan con mama- volví a dejar todo como estaba, no podía levantar sospecha alguna en mi hermanita- ya puedes girarte.

-¡whoo! Y mama piensa que yo soy la tragona de la casa, cualquiera pensaría que estas guardando comida porque se aproxima alguna guerra

-si sigues criticando te aseguro que te correré de mi habitación

-no, no, no piedad su majestad- se arrodilló en la cama- ¡piedad!

-deja la gritería boba- dije entre risas-papa se dará cuenta que estas aquí y vendrá a dañarnos el momento

-como se está acostumbrando a hacerlo últimamente- tiré la gran cartera en la cama y mi hermana salto encima de ella como Speedy Gonzales

-gran charla la de esta noche, fue un claro ejemplo de la gran familia que somos

-somos una gran familia- me miró- voy a tomar esta barra, es… es solo que yo ya no me siento cómoda con él, si te soy sincera siento que mi familia son tu y mi mama

-no digas eso patito, con todos sus defectos es nuestro padre y aunque sea intransigente se que nos quiere porque….

-lo lamento- se acerco mas a mi- lamento las cosas que te dije hace algunos días, creo que page mi rabia y decepción contigo, se que el que seas la hermana mayor te da cierta carga de responsabilidad con el patrimonio de nuestra familia. No espera no interrumpas please, es solo que me da tanta rabia que aceptes así como así las cosas que te impone, que dejes a un lado tus propios sueños por satisfacer sus caprichitos

-no es un capricho pato, si lo piensas con cabeza fría podrías comprenderlo, el día que papa deje este mundo quien se hará cargo de sus cosas, desde pequeñas siempre nos ha contado lo mucho que luchó por fundar el bufete eso quiere decir que nunca lo dejaría en manos de alguien en quien no confiase, da la casualidad que esa confianza la tiene en nosotras.

-pues que se meta su confianza por el...

-Prim

-es la verdad, no pienso dejar mi vida, mis sueños, lo que quiero a un lado por un maldito bufete que en vez de orgullo lo que a traído son puras desgracias- justo en ese mismo momento vi una lucecita titilante roja que provenía de mi teléfono, no pude evitar el que mi corazón se acelerara al imaginarme de quien provenía el mensaje que indicaba dicha luz, le hice una seña a mi hermana para que se detuviera mientras buscaba mi teléfono.

_Preciosa, pudiste hablar con tu mama ¿si vas a poder venir mañana?... te amo grande y bastante, Peeta_

Vi la hora en la había enviado el mensaje, maldición siempre era yo la que respondía tarde tendría que hacerme una cadena y cargar en mi cuello este bendito aparato _Buenas noches mi vida, disculpa la tardanza… si ya hable con mi mama, ella está de acuerdo en acompañarnos… y también te amo grande y bastante, Katniss. _Presione la tecla de enviar y con teléfono en mano me recosté nuevamente en mi cama, al levantar la mirada me parrcate que mi hermanita me observaba curiosa.

-era Peeta cierto?- asentí ella sonrió- el de verdad me agrada, como pareja para ti claro. Se ven tan tiernos cuando están juntos.

-gracias y si se que Peeta es un gran chico… un gran y bello chico

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar en mis manos, me disculpe con Prim y me concentre en dicho aparato _tranquila preciosa no hay problema, me encantó leer esa frase "mi vida" no te extrañe si mañana hago que me la repitas mil veces_, _mi vida no quiero ser mal educado pero no creo que te responda (en caso que tu lo hagas), la verdad me estaba quedando dormido y el sueño me está consumiendo. Buenas noches, dulces sueños nos vemos mañana te amo, Peeta_

Aunque sabía que no respondería no podía quedarme solo con ese mensaje _buenas noches amor, nos vemos, duerme rico… y claro que podre repetírtelo las veces que quieras, besos…, Katniss_

-ya listo ahora si- apague mi teléfono- en que estábamos.

-hablábamos de Mellark, por cierto ¿tu le mencionaste algo de la universidad?

-no aun no lo hago, ayer tocamos algunos puntos referente a ese tema, pero no le comente nada especifico.

-creo que sería mucho mejor si se lo dijeras, no es por presionarte pero si lo que quieres es complacer a papa e irte, uno de los que tendría derecho de saberlo es el.

-si, se que el que tenga esa charla con Peeta es un hecho inevitable, solo no quiero que comience a preocuparse sin necesidad además se que haría hasta lo imposible por tratar de cambiar mi parecer y termináramos peleándonos- mi hermana me miro algo apagada- sonará egoísta pero solo quisiera tener todo lo que quisiera darme antes de que termine el instituto, cuando sea el momento de preocupaciones lo haré.

- cuando Peeta me confesó que ustedes se estaban viendo desde hace algunas semana, si te soy sincera pensé que no llegarían muy lejos, tengo que tragarme mis palabras, es más que obvio que los dos se quieren.

-no Prim no lo quiero, lo amo, hasta yo misma me sorprendo cuando soy testigo de las emociones o acciones que él despierta en mi, cosas que yo misma criticaba- como por ejemplo el desear acariciar a un hombre como yo deseo hacerlo- que me parecían repulsivas o sin sentido, si él me pidiera que lo hiciera con total seguridad lo haría.

- estoy más que segura que con él pasa igual, si le hiciera la misma pregunta a Peeta estoy segurísima que me daría la misma respuesta- se rasco la cabeza, con la mirada le alenté a que siguiera- no me equivoco cuando pienso que ustedes ya…. Bueno tu sabes.

-¿si estuvimos juntos? A eso te refieres- asintió, aunque era un poco incomodo hablar esto con ella, que clase de hermana seria si hablase con mi mejor amiga de estos temas y a mi hermana la dejase de lado- si hace casi un mes, nosotros lo hicimos.

-yo que creía que lo habían hecho hace más tiempo, hace nada tenía la seguridad que lo habían hecho el día que le regalaste su escultura en miniatura- se acerco mas a mi- ¿fue lindo? ¿Te gustó?

-si Prim, fue el momento más increíble que he vivido hasta ahora, no fue para nada como me lo imaginé con velas, flores ya sabes esas cosas pero hacerlo con él fue más hermoso que tener todas esa cosas innecesarias de por medio.

-awww! Qué hermoso por fin mi hermana me demuestra que tiene sentimientos ¡Ouch! Aunque sea una almohada pega duro, ¿Dónde fue?... Prometo no burlarme cuéntame-imploro juntando sus palmas

-fue en la competencia de natación- Prim abrió su boca mostrándome la gran bola de chocolate blanco que tenía en ella- cierra la boca es asqueroso, confieso de al papa no darme permiso para ir yo… estaba buscando desde hace algunas semanas ese tipo de intimidad con Peeta, de hecho estuvimos cerca de hacerlo en el instituto solo que Mellark se negó así que al papa darme permiso, yo lo busque.

-¿te desnudaste en su habitación? ¿Lo sedujiste por mensajes? ¿Cómo hiciste? Esta historia promete, podríamos hasta escribir una novela- ella siguió hablando pero yo solo escuchaba el "Te desnudaste en su habitación, lo sedujiste por mensajes"

-te estás juntando mucho con Rue, de donde sacas todo eso.

-hay dios mío, una monja tiene la mente más abierta que tu. Yo lo haría, cual es el problema si se tienen esa confianza no hay nada malo en querer ponerle chispa a la cosa. ¡Quita esa cara! ¡No he dicho nada malo!

-no soy una monja puedes estar segura de eso, y no hice nada de eso. Solo no podía dormir por lo tanto me acerqué a su habitación, hablamos de algunas cosas y bueno paso.

-te pones así porque te pregunto si te desnudaste pero no te incomodas cuando tú dices que saliste de tu habitación toda buscona, sabes que lo de que "no podía dormir" es una mentira estabas deseosa de que Mellark te diese clases de meneo

-si yo soy una monja tú tienes la boca más sucia que un borracho- sonrió- está bien, si es lo que quieres escuchar siii eso era lo que quería, le tenía unas ganas a Mellark desde hace tiempo y el hecho de saber que estaba en la habitación del pasillo próximo no me ayudo.

-vez se escucha mucho mejor y menos decorado que con ese "me he tirado muchas veces a ese mango pero me da una pena terrible reconocer que cuando lo hago me convierto en una fiera"- las dos estallamos en carcajadas- ¿te dolió? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron te dolió mucho?

-el imitar mi voz definitivamente no se te da- sonreí- doler no, solo fue un poco incomodo, al comienzo fue una sensación bastante extraña porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía pero a medida que avanzaba era como si una alarmita se encendiera en mi cerebro, afortunadamente Peeta fue lo bastante cuidadoso, él me evito cualquier molestia innecesaria.

-claro me imagino que ese aceite que le ponen a los preservativos ayuda a que la situación mejore, bueno así dice la señorita Sanssorison en la clase de educación sexual

- ahh eso, si si eso ayuda a que sea más delicado todo- no es que fuese un mal ejemplo pero me sentía un poco extraña decirle a mi hermana que mi morbo para ese momento era hacerlo al natural con Peeta.

-Whoo, sabes me siento muy cómoda hablando contigo de estas cosas, la mayoría de las chicas con las que estudio hablan de esto como si fuese un contrato, como si se sintieran orgullosas de estar con medio instituto con solo diecisiete años, eres la primera persona que me habla de lo que en realidad sintió en su interior.

-gracias, si deseas hablar de cualquier cosa y si puedo ayudarte sabes que estaré aquí- no sé si fueron mis palabras o el estaré aquí lo que hizo que mi hermana se lanzara sobre mí con algo de rudeza para envolverme con sus brazos

-si no te tuviese en mi vida eso apestaría

-la mía también apestaría si no te tuviera- con cuidado retire el cabello que se había amontonado en su frente, hacía mucho tiempo que Prim y yo no compartíamos este tipo de acciones, comencé a jugar con los mechones que se habían escapado de su lugar, hasta que recordé…- así que Marvel- cuando se tenso en mi brazos trate de inspirar nuevamente su confianza en mi.- no tienes malos gusto ¿eh?

-como, como te enteraste, yo te juro que te lo quería decir de hecho en este mismo momento me estaba sintiendo malísimo por no decirte nada, discúlpame Katniss mira

-shh tranquila, no te estoy regañando, solo saque el tema por si querías hablarlo si aun no te sientes preparada

-no no, para nada, si quiero comentarte- se enderezó en la cama quedando sentada a mi lado- hace algún tiempo Marvel andaba buscando la manera de hablarme, a comienzos de este periodo escolar el hasta se me presentó en medio de mi salón de biología, ganándose una planilla de detención del profesor, claro que en ese momento yo creía estar de los hilos por Peeta y no lo ayudo mucho lo que paso con Rue. Con el tiempo deje de prestarle atención hasta que un tiempo después que me enterara lo tuyo con Mellark, el mismo Peeta hablo conmigo, el me comento que Marvel estaba preguntándole por mí, que de hecho pensaba hablar contigo pero no encontraba la manera, así que cuando nos veíamos por los pasillo hablábamos, algunas veces me senté a comer con él.

- será una pregunta estúpida pero ¿ya tienen algo o lo han hablado?

-si y no- la mire sin comprender- ayer Marvel me lo preguntó pero le dije que no, yo quería hablarlo primero contigo y con Rue, sus opiniones son muy importante para mí.

-¿te gusta? ¿Has tocado ese tema con él?

-me encanta Katniss, es demasiado bello conmigo, se que no me creeras pero es un total caballero conmigo y si claro que lo hablamos, el me comento y explico todo lo que paso con Rue.

-me podrías contar a mí, Peeta no me ha dado la oportunidad de tocar ese tema con él y quisiera conocer el punto de vista de Marvel con respecto a esto, claro si quieres si no lo deseas podríamos hacerlo en otro momento

-bueno la historia es la misma que nosotras ya sabemos, la gran idea de que Marvel se acostara con Rue se le debe a su hermano John y bueno ya sabes orgullo de hombre de hacerse más macho que los demás, así que ese grupito decidió asignarse chicas para aumentar su estúpido ego y a Marvel le toco Rue y a su hermano se le asigno la belleza de Glimmer, al final la mayoría logro obtener por así decirlo lo que buscaba y se convirtieron en los "papis" del instituto.

-tu sabrás si Peeta estuvo en ese grupo

-yo la verdad creo que si, porque en ese momento Cato, Marvel y Peeta eran inseparables… si yo estoy totalmente segura- si dicen que la curiosidad mato a el gato, no lo digan mas es un mal augurio.- el nunca te ha dicho nada

-no Prim no la mencionado y tampoco lo he preguntado- mire mi reloj, estaba feliz muy feliz como para permitir que un simple comentario me apagara mi alegría- es tardísimo patito es mejor que nos acostemos de lo contario nos saldrán ojeras- dije imitando la voz de mi madre

-si déjame limpiar todo esto- entre la dos recogimos todo lo que habíamos ensuciado saque mi pijama de mi armario cuando me disponía a entrar al baño para lavar mis dientes, mi hermana se despidió, definitivamente no permitiría que mi noche de reconciliación terminara tan rápido

-¿a dónde vas? Pensé que te quedarías aquí conmigo

-no pienso dormir contigo, además no se que puede haber pasado en esa cama.

- no escuche que te quejaras mientras comías mis dulces además si lo que te preocupa es que pudo haber pasado en mi cama te recomendaría que cambiaras las sabanas de la tuya.

-¡que asquerosa eres! Eso sería imposible yo me daría cuenta de que pasa y que no pasa en mi cama.

Sin tardarnos mucho nos acostamos y en fracciones de segundos nos quedamos dormidas. Juro que pasaron minutos cuando una luz bastante incómoda me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abri un poco mis ojos para saber de dónde carrizo provenía la endiablada luz

-¡Vamos!- no por dios porque a esta hora- vamos preciosuras arriba tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¡arriba!

-mama por favor deja tus instintos asesinos para otro momento, es una cena no un almuerzo mucho menos un desayuno, todavía queda tiempo- replico mi hermana, como sabía que mi madre no se daría por vencida, después que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día me levante rascando mis ojos

-no es un desayuno, pero tenemos que hacer muchas cosas no pretenderás conocer al papa del novio de tu hermana como una indigente, ¡levántate Primrose!-nada mi hermana seguía en las mismas- es por las buenas o por las malas-nada- Katniss tráeme el agua por favor

-¡ay que fastidio!- se levantaba- por eso es incomodo salir contigo, te vuelves toda loca por una simple salida, la gente normal duerme hasta tarde los fines de semana mama

-qué bueno que no me guste ser normal ahora les agradecería a las dos que se bañaran bajaran a desayunar, pues me va a acompañar a comprar unas cosas que necesito para hoy- se marchaba dejándonos a Prim y a mí en la habitación.

- con la ropa que tiene puesta en este mismo momento podría ir a la fulana cena, me imagino que irá a comprar un vestido con luces y mil cosas mas

Las ventajas de salir con mi mama, que el tiempo se me pasaría volando y cuando menos me lo espere ya estaré en los brazos de mi chico, las desventajas buenos muchas pero la mas resaltante seria el hecho de estar casi dormida cuando vea a mi Peeta.

Después de dar miles y miles de vueltas mi madre se decidió por un enterizo color marrón oscuro con botas un poco anchas y un llamativo escote, lo que más me sorprendió fueron las sandalias que mi madre eligió, eran una especie de "pisos" de color marrón oscuro mate elaboradas en cuero, hacía tiempo que no veía a mi mama tan hermosa, por otra parte mi hermana y yo iríamos con modelos similares, en vista que mi mama no encontró otro modelo de ropa que pudiese agradarnos las dos elegimos vestidos tipo coctel en modelos algo similares la única diferencia sería que en el caso de mi hermana este era un poco holgado y de color beige mientras que el mío seria blanco en la parte del busto y negro en el área de las piernas un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos un poco altos de plataforma color negro, mi cabello estaría para esta ocasión secado y con hondas en las puntas con una delicada diadema de color negro.

-Katniss apúrate ya mama nos está esperando- corriendo subí las escaleras pues olvidaba mi celular, entre a mi habitación lo tomé de la cama y di una última miradita en el espejo, bien estas linda, aunque debería llevar algún chaleco, creo que con este escote podría darme frio muy fácilmente- sonreí maliciosa- si me daba frio tendría a Mellark a mi lado para que me diera calor. Acaricie por última vez mi cabello bien estoy lista.

-Katniss- carajo pero es que tengo un radar para atraer a la gente cuando menos la necesito

-dime papa- habla rápido estoy retrasada

-los papeles los necesito, el lunes enviare las planillas y ayer no me entregaste nada- esa afirmación bajo mi estado de ánimo a menos uno

-mm si dame un segundo- abrí la gaveta que se encontraba en mi mesa de estudio, extraje el gran sobre color ocre y se lo entregue- puedes revisarlo esta todo completo.

-está bien- asintió- a donde irán esta noche- bonita hora que tienes para hacer esta pregunta

-iremos a… salir por allí, noche de chicas- no bajes la mirada no bajes la mirada.

-¿irán solas? Si quieren podríamos ir a cen….

-es noche de chicas papa- interrumpí antes de que se inspirara mas- solo chicas, ahora si me disculpas estoy apurada- a paso rápido me encamine hacia las escaleras

-Katniss- volvió a llamarme- sabes que esto es por tu bien ¿cierto?- indico señalando el sobre le tenía en las manos, solo asentí y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar estaba comenzando a asfixiarme

-ya era hora, no entiendo porque siempre te quedas hasta tarde- ya que mi hermana estaba sentada en el asiento delantero junto con mi madre me toco acomodarme en el asiento trasero, no sé si fueron cosas mías o mi mama estaba nerviosa porque tensaba y soltaba sus manos alrededor del volante.

-madre ya estamos listas- llame su atención.

-¿están seguras que quieren ir?- otra más que hace las preguntas más necias en los momentos menos convenientes

-claro que si mama, que clase de pregunta es esa, no te hice gastar dinero para después decir "no quiero ir"- literalmente mi hermana robo las palabras de mi boca.

Mi madre solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y sin más puso en movimiento el auto, con mi ayuda logramos llegar a casa de los Mellark en casi media hora, no teníamos ni idea que el transito a esta hora podría estar tan fuerte, la primera en bajar fue mi hermana, la cual abrió la puerta como si tuviese nauseas y quisiera vomitar, estuve a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando por el vidrio de mi puerta la pude ver sacando su teléfono, cuando estaba por mi abrir la puerta repare nuevamente en la presencia de mi mama, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba sumergida en un total silencio

-pasa algo, estas bien- pregunte acariciando su cabello.

-no, estoy bien solo que me siento un poco mal- si yo no tenía la habilidad de mentirle a mi madre contaba con la ventaja de que sabía cuando ella lo hacía conmigo.

-que pasa, se que te ocurre algo, te puedo asegurar que el señor Mellark es muy amable y educado- ella sonrió- si te sientes incomoda por lo que le dijimos a papa…. A final de cuentas no estamos haciendo nada malo, vamos mami no me dejes sola en este momento, además estas bellísima tanto que me da miedo que Peeta te vea- bromee

- si la cosa no sale muy bien, prométeme que formularemos algún plan de escape.

-te lo prometo, pero necesitaríamos alguna seña ¿Cuál sería?

-un mensaje, nos enviaremos un mensaje.

-vale un mensaje será, tranquila estas preciosa te puedo asegurar que le caerás tremendamente bien.

Con la mayor delicadeza que pude abandone el auto, estos eran los momentos en los que odiaba estos zapatos, aunque tengo que reconocer que mis piernas se veían atractivas lo cual hacia que fuese un odio que podría soportar con gusto. Cuando Prim finalizo su llamada y se unió a nosotras, toque el timbre como dos minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándome ver la perfecta figura del hombre que se colaba todas las noches en mis sueños. La primera a la que saludo fue a Prim esta le brindo un fuerte abrazo e ingreso de una vez a la casa, la segunda fue mi madre la cual saludo con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, cuando fue mi turno Peeta aprovechó el que mi mama estaba de espaldas a él y me recorrió con la mirada al llegar a mi pies volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento, esa mirada estaba causando que me cuestionara mi aspecto ¿quizás me arregle mucho? ¿Me veo muy ofrecida con este vestido?

-¡whoo! Estas bellísima- se acerco para darme un disimulado beso, el cual respondí con gusto- me encanta cuando traes el cabello suelto- tomo mi mano entre la suya y me ayudo a ingresar a su casa, había visitado a Peeta miles de veces pero su casa hoy precisamente me parcia bastante agradable, en el ambiente se podía sentir una esencia como a vainilla la cual me hizo relajarme, lleve mi mirada a mi acompañante, Peeta nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Para la ocasión seleccionó unos pantalones de vestir grises que me permitían ver ese hermoso trasero acompañados con unos mocasines de vestir color negro y un sweater de acuerdo a la ocasión color blanco, aunque no estaba tan formal tengo que reconocer que se veía bello, ese color resaltaba tremendamente sus ojos.

-tomen asiento, siéntanse cómodas están en su casa, si me lo permiten iré a buscar a mi padre

Peeta PDV.

-ya están aquí- avise entrando en la cocina- no pensaras quedarte aquí, tienes que ir a saludar

-ya… ya llegaron ¿las tres?

-si ya están aquí "las… la…las tres" deja de tartamudear, ven- con mi padre a mis espaldas nos dirigimos a la sala- antes de que la veas, te recomendaría que te prepararas psicológicamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- procura no tartamudear, te advierto que la mama de mi novia te dejara sin habla

Al llegar al salón de estar la madre de Katniss tenía la mirada fija en su celular, parecía escribir un mensaje o leer alguno mientras que mi novia y su hermana compartían una animada charla, Katniss fue la primera que reparó en nuestra presencia, al mirarme me enseño esa acostumbrada sonrisa se disculpo con Prim y se puso de pie para saludar muy cortésmente a mi papa

-hola señor Mellark ¿Cómo esta? Disculpe nuestra demora es que había un tráfico terrible.

-tranquila hija no hay problema, Peeta y yo ya lo suponíamos- mi padre y Katniss compartieron un cariñoso abrazo, a la vez que su mama los miraba algo…. ¿Sorprendida?- tú debes de ser Primrose, Katniss y Peeta me han hablado un montón de ti

-espero que estos dos- nos señaló- le dijeran las cosas buenas, porque las malas están de más- sonrió

-claro que si, puedes estar tranquila- después de tenderle la mano a Prim mi padre se quedó mirando fijamente a la Sra. Evedeen mientras que ella le rehuía con la mirada, posándola en sus hijas y en algunos momentos en mi. Ella pareció considerarlo algunos segundos antes de sonreír y levantarse de su asiento.

-hola Robert ¿Cómo estás?

…..

Hello! ¿Cómo me les va? Espero que la respuesta sea biennn, bueno chicas y chicos es algo cortito si les soy sincera corte algunas cosas y deje para la semana que viene la continuación de nuestra cena espero no me odien ni nada por el estilo, saluditos pórtense bien nos leemos el sábado de arriba!.

Ya saben que pueden criticarme apoyarme u opinar como ustedes quieran, soy muy liberar en ese aspecto!

Quería también agradecer por sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me alegro cuando leo las notificaciones en mi correo!

PD: si encuentran por la lectura algún error sepan disculparme de antemano, como escribo en laptor algunas veces es engorroso corregir los errores! Chau nos leemos xoxo

Como estoy de buenas les dejare un adelanto….

-_si, tienes toda la razón ya no me interesas de hecho te has vuelto todo meloso, de hecho el Peeta todo varonil tenias mas encanto que lo que veo en este momento_

_-si es asi que es lo que estas buscando entonces. Déjame en paz de una vez- respondí algo exasperado._

_-en el fondo te aprecio, por eso tengo el deber de mantenerte informado de las cosas en las que anda tu noviecita._

_-te lo agradezco pero no me hace falta que me informes de las cosas que ocurren en la vida de mi novia- sonreí- ella ya lo hace_

_-¿estás seguro? Puede que te diga la tarea que le mandaron o sus peleas familiares pero sinceramente no creo que te comente el que cada vez que puede anda por los pasillos dándose besos con Gale_


	20. mi vida

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

….

_-claro que si, puedes estar tranquila- después de tenderle la mano a Prim mi padre se quedó mirando fijamente a la Sra. Evedeen mientras que ella le rehuía con la mirada, posándola en sus hijas y en algunos momentos en mi. Ella pareció considerarlo algunos segundos antes de sonreír y levantarse de su asiento._

_-hola Robert ¿Cómo estás?_

**Peeta PDV**

Tuve que carraspear un poco para que mi padre despertara del letargo en el que se encontrara, cuando la Sra. Everdeen estuvo frente a mi padre, éste trago grueso y tendió su mano como si estuviese hipnotizado…. Lo que le faltaba era babear

-Ka- carraspeó – ¡Kamil! Bien muy bien y tu ¿Cómo estás?- la madre de mi novia paseo la mirada por sus hijas sonriéndoles amablemente para luego sonreírle a mi papa de una manera algo extraña

-bien, todo muy bien. Me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, está muy bella tu casa

-gracias, a mi me es muy grato verte y saber que estas bien, sin embargo debo decir que la que esta bellísima eres tu- ¡OH DIOS! Acabo de descubrir que soy un Mellark en todos los aspectos, aparte de la estatura y el carácter mi padre me heredó sus técnicas de seducción.

-me imagino que por la hora y la demora en su viaje deben de estar hambrientas- intervine antes de que esto se convirtiera en un reality show- por lo menos yo lo estoy, les parecería bien pasar al comedor para degustar lo que mi padre nos preparó- Katniss y Prim respondieron asintiendo con sus cabezas, mientras que la Sra Evedeen pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia pues solo asintió pero dio unos tres pasos en dirección contraria a la mi padre.

Para esta noche mi padre había decidido preparar algo sencillo pero bastante gustoso en el paladar si mal no recuerdo era salmón con crema de puerros acompañado de coliflor picante, la verdad hubiese preferido algo con carne, ya estoy algo verde con el bendito salmon pero el alegato de mi padre era que en vista que eran chicas los mejor era preparar algo ligero para no generar inconvenientes a la hora de comer ¿Cómo refutas un argumento de ese tipo? Así que aquí estábamos en la misma mesa compartiendo una agradable cena. Katniss había decidido sentarse a mi lado, mi padre ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa y a su mano derecha estaba la Sra Everdeen seguida por la menor de sus hijas.

-mmm esto está delicioso Sr Mellark- intervino Katniss después de dar la primera probada a su plato- cada día entiendo mas el por qué para ir a su restaurante hay que hacer reservaciones con semanas y hasta meses de por medio

-preciosa- me adelante antes de que mi padre se adelantara, ya era hora de que esta cena se alegrara un poco- sin duda alguna mi papa está muy agradecido por tus palabras pero, fui yo el que preparo la cena- no había terminado de hablar cuando Prim se reía bajitico y Katniss le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-¡oh! Entonces debo de felicitarte a ti porque de verdad esto está mu…

-espero sepas disculpar a mi hijo- aclaró mi padre haciendo que todos posaran la mirada en él- indudablemente está muy contento de que estén hoy con nosotros que trata de llevarse todos lo meritos cuando él lo mas que hizo el día de hoy con mucho esfuerzo tengo que acotar fue levantarse de su cama para darse una ducha- todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas excepto Katniss que reía hasta que pose mi mirada en ella

-no me hables- susurro fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡lo lamento Peeta! Igual lo que cuenta es la intención- declaro la madre de Katniss- ¿eso es lo que deseas hacer?- la mire sin entender- ya sabes lo de cocinar, como tu padre.

-oh no, no, para nada-sonreí- por crianza obvio que he aprendido algunas cosas en la cocina pero indiscutiblemente no es lo mío, deseo estudiar arquitectura- di un trago a mi bebida- desde pequeño siempre he querido eso.

-la placa que tienes en el salón ¿es de tu mama?- preguntó Prim.

-uju, mi madre diseñó la casa y decidió colocar esa placa allí, es como una especie de broma familiar.

-qué lindo gesto- exclamó mi cuñada- ¿ya has enviado solicitudes?- Katniss se removió incomoda en su asiento, era más que obvio que este tema no le gustaba así que con discreción lleve mi mano derecha y tomé la suya que reposaba sobre uno de sus muslos.

-si ya he enviado alguna, bueno en realidad algunas, todas en las universidades cercanas- con mi pulgar acaricié su mano- no deseo alejarme mucho de casa y todo lo que la rodea

- y si se trata de una beca- preguntó mi novia.

-no, tampoco solo me resta esperar la respuesta de las solicitudes que envié para ver a cuales aplico.

-tú has enviado algunas Katniss- preguntó ahora mi padre, por lo que me pude dar cuenta ella no habia tocado este tema con su madre pues ésta centro toda su atención en ella.

-si he enviado algunas, pero al igual que Peeta todas en el estado, usted estudio fuera ¿cierto?- mi padre asintió- ¿fue sencillo?

-no hija para nada, el separarte de tu familia de tus seres queridos- mi padre suspiró- el saber que no los vas a ver con la misma frecuencia de siempre, es bastante fuerte claro que cuando te acostumbras a tus horarios la situación se vuelve más sencilla pero igual ese sentimiento siempre está alli.

-así fue como conoció a mi mama ¿en la universidad? ¿Eran amigos?- se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, ni los cubiertos se escuchaban.

-ehhh no, Kamil y yo nos conocemos del instituto, desde tercer año y si fuimos muy amigos- mi padre evito alguna repregunta fijando su mirada en el plato.

-entonces cuando dice que dejó a sus seres queridos atrás, ¿ella y todos sus amigos entran en ese grupo?- si antes me parecía que esta niña era inteligentes ahora considero que no tiene un cerebro sino dos, es increíblemente perspicaz

-no Prim- Ouch papa no fue a mí y me dolió- Robert y yo fuimos cercanos por simple hecho de que en determinado momento me ayudó con una materia del instituto… creo que fue aritmética, esa es la razón por la que nos conocemos- sonrió- pero tienes razón hija por supuesto que extrañaría a sus amigos y familiares.

-no sabía que no se te dieran los números naturales madre. De hecho pensaba que todo lo que fuesen números iban de la mano contigo- la madre de mi novia se tenso en su asiento como si acabara de sufrir un choque eléctrico.

-no todo lo contrario- indicó mi padre entre risas- era fantástica en lenguaje, educación física y muchas otras asignaturas pero todo lo que abarca matemáticas le era un poco difícil aunque imagino que debido a la compañía de tu familia eso debió de haber cambiado

-si todo cambio y gracias a la vida que fuese así, de lo contrario otra historia seria- aunque no lo dijo yo por mi parte entendí lo que quiso decir entre líneas y por la cara de mi padre deduzco que el también lo hizo.

-si claro que si- era yo o la tensión aquí se podía cortar con un cuchillo- creo que ya todos terminamos de comer, así que hijo ayúdame a recoger la mesa para servir el postre- se dirigió a la familia de mi novia- si lo desean pueden esperarnos en el salón para degustar el siguiente plato.

**Katniss PDV**

Definitivamente esta era una noche bastante rara, reconozco que hubo momentos en los que revise mi celular para cerciorarme de que mi madre no me hubiese escrito para indicarme que la ayudara a marcharnos. Sin embargo tengo que la duda de que algo mas paso aquí, no hablo de un romance o algo parecido, solo que pareciera que mi madre no quisiera ver al señor Mellark ni en pintura, quizás por las cosas que dijo se refería a que el papa de mi novio hizo alguna travesura en clases en la cual ella se vio involucrada, por qué no pudo haber pasado nada mas entre ellos ¿cierto? Además por las cosas que Peeta me ha contado de su familia su padre siempre estuvo locamente enamorado de su madre así que no pudo haber pasado algo.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas- lo siento no quise asustarte.

-no, no hay problema- sonreí, Peeta se acerco mas a mi haciendo que mi toda mi espalda reposara en su pecho-vaya cena la de hoy, no te parece que eso ha estado bastante raro-

-si un poco- apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro- pero ya para mí todo está perfecto- depositó un besito en mi cuello- ese perfume que usas deberían de prohibirlo

-¿Por qué?- pregunté coqueta, lo que ocasionó que Peeta posase una de sus manos un poquito más debajo de mi ombligo

- no creo que quieras saber la respuesta, mas teniendo a tu mama y a tu hermana tan cerca- definitivamente este hombre iba a matarme- quedate quieta unos segundo, si te mueves no respondo- sonrió coqueto. En ese mismo momento sentí mis piernas como si fuesen se gelatina, la nariz de Mellark comenzó a viajar por el comienzo de mi cuello para luego descender por el comienzo de mi espalda, arrancándome unos suspiros- vez porque no deberías usar ese perfume-cuando regresaba cambio su nariz para ahora prodigarme caricias con sus labios.

-Peeta nuestros padres están en el salón continuo- supliqué tomándome fuerte de la baranda de metal que decoraba el balcón por el que hasta hace segundos observaba la noche.

-están con Prim, hablando de que quiere hacer con su vida- se separó un poco de mi espalda para tratar de quedar frente a mi clavícula, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo lo extrañaba, si lo sé solo fueron algunas horas sin vernos, pero cuando tienes a este hombre a tu lado las horas sin él se te hacen eternas. Al girarme para quedar frente a él con la espalda ahora apoyada en la baranda y el pecho de Peeta muy pegado al mío- esa es mi chica- deposito un besito en mis labios, cuando lleve mis manos a su cabello el separó su boca de la mía- preciosa, nuestros padres están en la habitación continua- sonrió engreído.

-ya sabía yo que este era uno de tus jueguitos- replique dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro

-ya ven- se acercaba para besarme, bien ya me las cobraría- sin venganza, si piensas hacerme algo como escarmiento te recomiendo que no lo hagas considera que las consecuencias serán mayores- lo pensé y decidí que lo mejor sería guardar mi venganza para otro momento, olvidándome de que nuestros padres estuviesen a pocos pasos de nosotros uní mis labios con los de mi chico. Aunque fui yo la que propició el beso, Peeta macó el ritmo que deseaba, obligándome a besarlo como él quería, claro eso de obligarme suena un poco autoritario cuando está de más decir que yo acepto encantada. Cuando sentí sus dientes repartiendo pequeños mordisquitos, en un acto involuntario acerqué mis caderas a las suyas para después flexionar una de mis piernas ocasionando así que mi rodilla rozara un poco su ingle a lo que Peeta respondió dando un pasito atrás- estas aprendiendo rápido y eso me preocupa- habló desde mis labios, juro que me molesto un poco el que nuestros padres estuviesen tan cerca.

-¿te preocupa?- dije levantando las cejas, él solo asintió- ¿Por qué?

-me das un poco de miedo cuando actúas así, la verdad no sé por dónde vas a salir- como se había alejado le tome la mano y lo acerque a mí, no me hacía falta el que existiera el mínimo espacio entre nosotros.

-Peeta Mellark me está diciendo que me tiene miedo- susurré en sus labios, creo que el vino de la cena me está afectado, pero si es para bien que así sea- si es así, la culpa es toda tuya, todo lo que se me lo has enseñado tu

-¿todo?- asentí Peeta volvió a sonreír engreído- no preciosa aun me quedan muchas pero muchas cosas que no solo quiero enseñarte- se acerco tanto que sus labios rozaban los míos cuando hablaban- quiero que las vivas conmigo- antes de que se adueñara de mis labios dirigí los míos a sus labios, si decía que mi perfume era peligroso entonces el suyo era peor que la misma bomba atómica. Estaba repartiendo besos en esa zona hasta que recordé la afirmación de Peeta hace algunos minutos atrás en el comedor

-no tenía ni la menor idea de que ya hubieses enviado solicitudes-se enderezo un poco obligándome así a mirarlo a la cara- el día de la playa solo mencionaste que habías considerado algunas, pero no que habías aplicado para las mismas.

- ¿estás enojada?- negué con un gesto- si debí decírtelo pero no quería que lo tomaras como si te estuviese presionando para que decidieras rápido porque universidad deseas irte, además tengo bien claro que si alguna de esas universidades llega a responder- me tomó de la barbilla- tu interfieres en la decisión final.

-no, tú debes elegir lo que sea mejor para ti.

-por eso mismo digo que tu interfieres en la decisión-sonrió enseñándome gran parte de su dentadura.

-no vale la pena que discuta contigo verdad- asintió- juguemos algo, supongamos que ya te graduaste no de instituto, supongamos que ya tienes tu título universitario ¿Cómo desearías que fuera tu ritmo de vida en ese momento?-Peeta pareció considerarlo un rato, imagino que se ubicaba en la situación.

-quisiera tener mi hogar, una casa o un apartamento, sabes ese lugar que fuese solo mío en el que me sienta cómodo, tranquilo. De igual manera quisiera tener un trabajo estable, no deseo la gran cosa pero si algo estable que me permita vivir tranquilo- suspiró- casarme y si estoy lo sufrientemente establecido como para tener un hijo lo tendría ¿tu?

-quisiera un lugar cerca al que decida mi hermana para establecerse, quiero graduarme… de lo que sea que decida estudiar, en caso de hacerme cargo de la compañía de mi padre deseo que todo salga bien, si es de casarme… creo que solo lo haría conociendo perfectamente a la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días- Peeta sonrió- y con respecto al tema de los hijos- bien este era el tema que mas me incomodaba- no me imagino con alguno, de hecho no deseo tenerlos- Mellark me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y en cierto punto lo entiendo es duro saber que la persona que amas no desea "dejar descendencia"

-¿po… por qué no lo deseas?- incomodo se resume a eso

-yo no- tranquilízate, no pasa nada- no soy el tipo de mujer que vino a este mundo con intenciones de procrear, mira mi familia Peeta, crees que me gustaría que en caso de que tenga un bebe, pase por lo que yo- me miró sin entender- no me gustaría tener el futuro planificado de alguien sin necesidad además no estoy preparada para afrontar todas las responsabilidades que un hijo conlleva

-no tienes porque ver las cosas así- levanto las manos cuando intentaba replicar- no estoy tratando de cambiar tu visión solo trato de darte a entender mi punto de vista, es más que obvio que ninguno de nosotros está preparado para afrontar lo que un bebe conlleva pero pienso que no debe de haber nada más bello que el simple hecho de que después de una intensa jornada de trabajo, te espere en casa un pequeñín para darte un abrazo y preguntarte que tal tu día- sonreí si es cierto muy bello, pero aun no lograba imaginarme en esa situación- imaginemos que eso pasara entre nosotros dos en este momento.

-¿en este momento?- asintió- creo… creo que no podría- si tenía que decírselo era mejor que lo hiciera ahora- primero me cuido para que eso no pase y segundo en caso de que pasara mis padre no me dejarían continuar

-¿continuar con tu embarazo? ¿Dejarías que pasara así como así?

-si- primera vez en siete meses que Peeta me observa con ojos decepcionados- amor lo lamento pero así es como lo veo yo, no he sido educada como tú, en el centro de una familia donde lo principal es el amor y claro que seria así mi padre nunca permitiría que su familia se viese comprometida de tal manera

-pero es algo tuyo, Katniss es una partecita de ti- acarició mi mejilla- preciosa es una vida.

-lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo con cosas así- acerque mi rostro al suyo perdiéndome en su mirada- por eso no deseo que pase- la respuesta de Peeta fue asentir para luego envolverme entre sus brazos, bien esté era el primer tema de esta magnitud que tocaba con él.

-gracias- me separe un poco para poder mirarle la cara- por dejarme conocer este aspecto de ti, aprecio el que lo hayas hecho

-no tienes porque hacerlo, de hecho me siento un poco- tense un poco mis manos, estaba buscando fuerza donde no la tenía- se que te afectó un poco todo lo que te acabo de comentar, solo deseaba cumplir con lo que acordamos en la playa, intento ser sincera y darte a conocer lo que pienso.

-tranquila, no negare que me sorprende un poco, pero estamos juntos en esto- se acercó bridándome una sonrisa muy confortable- si con cada frase piensas que dejare de amarte, estas totalmente loca, porque para que eso pase ya es bastante tarde- volvió a besarme pero a diferencia del anterior este beso fue más pausado, Mellark solo se limitó a acariciarme con sus labios y lengua cuando le daba señales de querer profundizar el beso solo me respondía alejándose y volviendo a enfocarse solo en mis labios- te amo, aun así eres la mujer que me quita el sueño y con la que me he imaginado muchas de las cosas que te dije.

-¡oh Peeta!- lleve mis manos sobre sus hombros y las entrelace tas su cuello- yo también te amo, dios no sabes cuánto lo hago.

-chicos lamento interrumpir pero Katniss ya se nos hace tarde lo mejor será que vayamos poniéndonos en marcha- con un movimiento de cabeza le dije a mi madre que estaba de acuerdo.

-bien ya ha llegado la hora, nos vemos mañana

-mañana te irás con Rue al instituto?- preguntó sonriente, ya sabía por dónde venía- podría llevarlas mañana, sabes que para mí eso no representa inconveniente alguno.

-no representa inconveniente que te desvíes muchos kilómetros para pasar por mi casa

-no no representa, casualmente para ir al instituto tomo la ruta más segura y adivina- sonrió a todas sus anchas- esa es la que pasa por tu casa

-está bien- me acerque a su oído- mi vida nos vemos mañana

-dímelo de nuevo- susurró en mis labios

-mi-beso- vida- beso- mi Peeta.

**Peeta PDV**

-firmastes las planillas de autorización

-si Madge ya las firmé, esto me está matando, hasta esta hora es que la FINA decide enviar las solicitudes y cronogramas de las finales ¿era mucho pedir que lo hicieran con un mes de anticipación?- sin exagerar estaba al borde del colapso, era demasiada presión y eso que solo era martes.

- tranquilo los dos podemos con esto, tengo una buena noticia que darte- Madge junto sus manos como si estuviese orando- van a probar en mi un nuevo tratamiento- abri muy grande mi boca, estaba en shock- la cardióloga dice que con lo de la natación he avanzado bastante que quizás haciendo un cronograma junto con un nuevo tratamiento podamos llegar a algo- rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y la abrace

-Madge que bueno, es una excelente noticia, pronto… pronto podrías estar andando por allí sin preocuparte por nada.

-sí, bueno sabes que lamentablemente no se consigue cura- la mire con tristeza- pero algo es algo y con tal de que no me anden dando los mil males por la calle, todo es perfecto.

De verdad que me alegraba por ella, tener una enfermedad cardiaca hereditaria no es nada sencillo y más cuando tus familiares y amigos se preocupan tanto por ti hasta el punto de que tanta preocupación se vuelve asfixiante. Hace unos años su doctora le recomendó practicar algún deporte que no fuese nada referido con trotes o peso, acordaron que la mejor opción sería la natación así que desde ese mismo momento Madge se unió al equipo, sorpresivamente se convirtió en una excelente nadadora pero que lamentablemente su condición física no le permitía nadar con total libertad.

-tranquila, de poco a poco se hacen las cosas, a pesar de todo este va a ser un buen día.

-si, yo también espero que se mantenga así, oye cambiando de tema crees que los papas de Katniss la dejen asistir esta vez sin inconvenientes- vaya no había pensado en eso, el solo imaginarme que no le permitieran ir, me hizo sentir incomodo en cuestiones de segundos.

-espero que la dejen asistir además esta vez estaremos acompañados por algunos profesores así que no creo que eso genere inconvenientes con su familia ¿Madge, crees que vayan los visitantes académicos?

-¿los cazatalentos?- asentí- creo que si asistirán, ¿estás pendiente de una beca? Pensé que eras de los que no la necesitaban- y así era pero digamos que la beca que busco no es para mí

-si claro, tienes toda la razón pero los chicos se motivaran mas cuando se enteren que tendrán oportunidades de recibir una beca- mentí

-conmigo nunca se te ha dado el mentir, asi que puedes decírmelo por las buenas o por las malas

-¿y cuáles serian las malas? Te juro que te digo la verdad- hice a un lados los papeles esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-tengo información por la que Katniss podría pagar mucho- sonrió maliciosa- bueno está bien, no pediría necesariamente dinero pero si le diría algunas cosas que podrían dejarla con la boca abierta

-no serias capaz de comentarle algo de…

-pruébame- respondió con suficiencia

-bien si así es por las malas, creo que no me queda más alternativa que comenzar a soltar la lengua, desde hace un tiempo estoy considerando la idea de que Katniss podría estudiar lo que de verdad desea si recibiese una beca, quizás esa es la única manera de librarse del mandato de su papa

-¿se lo has comentado? ¿Ella opina igual que tú?

-no aun no le digo nada, quiero estar seguro antes de comentárselo.

- no quiero que lo tomes como si te estuviese cortando las alas pero creo que Katniss ya decidió que quiere hacer con su vida Peeta, quizás tu deberías respetarle eso.

-Madge por dios, ni que la fuese a obligar a hacer algo que no quiere, claro que no. Solo deseo brindarle otra oportunidad distinta, otro camino que pueda tomar indudablemente ella tomara el que más le convenga

-mi intención no fue ofenderte, tranquilízate. Solo digo que muchas veces es mejor estar preparado para lo peor, el mundo nos prepara sorpresas por tal motivo es mejor no siempre tener esperanzas, ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar unas copias a la oficina.

Al quedarme solo en el cubículo medité cada una de las palabras de mi amiga, analicé los pro y los contras de cada una de sus frases desde el momento en que este plan había comenzado a dibujarse en mi cabeza sabía que corría el riesgo de que no todo pudiese salir como yo lo quisiera, y estaba preparado para eso como quien dice para afrontar lo peor, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para rendirme tan fácil. No no, no que va, aunque Katniss no había mencionado nada el otro día sabia que algo estaba ocurriendo, claro porque cual otro motivo podría causar que cada vez que alguien pronunciaba la palabra universidad ella automáticamente se tensaba en su asiento y rápidamente cambiaba de tema, no es que sea brujo ni mucho menos adivino, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando allí, así que si ella no se animaba a comentarme nada, yo formularía por mi cuenta mi plan de emergencia

Al percatarme de la hora tomé mi bolso, guarde los papeles que tenia regado en el escritorio, cerré con llave la oficina y me dispuse a salir del gimnasio. Si quizás la hora que faltaba para que finalizaran las clases podía gastarla muy cómodamente en mi auto durmiendo, si eso haría antes de dirigirme al estacionamiento decidí acercarme al cafetín aunque iría a dormir necesitaba algo para amortiguar el hambre se me había despertado con tanto papeleo, en este momento no me caería mal una de esas tortas de chocolate que hace la señora que labora en el cafetín, quizás podría decidirme entre una de chocolate con chocolate y mas chocolate también podría acompañarla con una batido de vainilla caliente o de chocolate. No había terminando de llegar al fulano cafetín cuando ya tenía hecha agua la boca.

-buenas- salude cordialmente a la señora que hacia este turno en la cafetería- quisiera una torta de chocolate y si le quedan batidos quisiera uno también- para mi desgracia solo quedaban tortas, a la final me decidí por un botellón de agua mas mi deseada tortita, bien me tendría que conformar con eso

-por comer eso es que estas así de gordo- ya se me quito todo el sueño

-me alegra que los gorditos no entren el tu lista de futuras víctimas-ser sarcástico era una de mis cualidades y cuando se trataba de conversar con Glimmer no dejaría ninguna de mis cualidades por fuera.

-y así es definitivamente no entran ni de cerca en mi lista, pero eso no quiere decir que por mas obesos que sean dejare de lado a los que me importan- con toda la lentitud con la que me fue posible tome mi cambio, lo guarde en mi bolsillo, el botellón de agua lo guarde en el compartimiento de mi bolso, tome el envase que contenía a mi postre y me gire para encararla

- no tendrías que estar en clases, si te ven por aquí podrían sancionarte en el equipo se gimnasia- ella sonrió y se cruzo de brazos

- si tendría pero la clase de química en estos momentos no se me da, así que heme aquí. Tu no tendrías que estar en clases también

-no te interesa lo que tengo o no tenga que hacer Glimmer, que estés bien suerte con química- no había terminado de darle la espalda cuando ya la tenía pegada nuevamente a mi lado

-me da gracias tu actitud, al momento que terminaste conmigo unos de tus argumentos fueron el que "podríamos ser amigos" pero desde que sales con esa- siseó- no has hecho más que tratarme a las patadas

-y esas fueron mis intenciones en un principio- aclaré- hasta que diste el monologo de que le destrozarías la vida a la persona que se había atrevido a separarme de ti, allí me di cuenta de que lo de "podríamos ser amigos" como tú dices no funcionaria con nosotros- apresuré mi marcha- ah y se me olvidaba "esa" como tu la llamas tiene nombre y apellido, te recomendaría que cuando quieras hablar conmigo y desees mencionarla las llames por su nombre.

-¡whoow! Si no lo veo no lo creo, definitivamente te enamoraste de Katniss- bien Mellark hora de acabar con esto- el dia que nos conocimos si mal no recuerdo dijiste que te gustaban las mujeres no las niñas mimadas

-si, por eso mismo te dejé, todavía no me canso de dar gracias por el que Katniss Everdeen llegara a mi vida- el rosto de Glimmer era algo así como una lucecita de navidad pasaba por varios colores con una velocidad sorprendente.

-si también te agradezco eso, si hubiese sabido que con el tiempo te ibas a convertir en esto- me señaló- ya sabes todo romanticón, el vivo ejemplo de un osito cariñosito, yo misma te hubiese dejado de lado, definitivamente a mí me gustan los hombres me gusta lo varonil, no los que van dejando un camino de baba cuando van tras sus parejas-alce una ceja definitivamente que tenía yo en la cabeza cuando salía con esta chica- si, definitivamente extraño a mi Peeta varonil todo fortachón y malo.

-si es así qué es lo que estas buscando entonces. Déjame en paz de una vez porque te puedo asegurar que eso que estas buscando no va a volver- respondí algo exasperado.

-en el fondo te aprecio, por eso tengo el deber de mantenerte informado de las cosas en las que anda tu noviecita.

-te lo agradezco pero no me hace falta que me informes de las cosas que ocurren en la vida de mi novia- sonreí- ella ya lo hace

-¿estás seguro? Puede que te diga la tarea que le mandaron o sus peleas familiares pero sinceramente no creo que te comente el que cada vez que puede anda por los pasillos dándose besos con Gale- Gllimer debe creer que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en estos jueguitos de telenovela, amé la cara que puso cuando en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia

-si me hablaras de cualquier otra estoy seguro que te hubiese creído- me acerque a ella tanto que Glimmer se vio obligada a dar unos pasos en la dirección contraria a la mía- pero como se dé quien estamos hablando, porque está de más que te diga que la conozco a la perfección y sé que ella no es como tú, no sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que me cuentas por lo tanto puedes llevarte tu maleta de pesares y planes macabros para separarme de la única mujer que ha logrado moverme el piso y dejarnos de una puñetera vez en paz, porque nada absolutamente nada de lo que digas va ha hacer que me separe del mujeron que tengo a mi lado porque si algo descubrí es que quien vuelve a comer tierra cuando desde hace tiempo está comiendo el postre más caro que le puedan servir, ahora- me aleje de ella- si me disculpas tengo que irme ¿algo más que quieras decirme? O ya me puedo marchar

-sabes que vas a tragarte cada una de tus palabras

Katniss PDV

-y no has considerado que quizás entre sus papas pudo haber pasado algo

-¿algo? ¿Algo como qué?- por dios Rue ese era un alegato bastante descabellado

-no me digas que a estas alturas tengo que darte la charla del polen y las abejitas para que me entiendas

-no es necesario- respondí fulminándola con la mirada- es solo que no puedo imaginarme al papa de mi novio con mi madre, es algo bastante raro.

-yo no diría raro- alego muy sonriente- tenemos que reconocer que si el papa de Peeta fuese su hermano, traería una larga de chicas a sus espaldas y si es como tú dices que son idénticos en todo…. Tu madre debió sentirse la mujer maravilla al tener ese trasero para ella sola.

-Rue por favor- dije entre carcajadas, mi amiga no cambiaria nunca- eres una depravada

- si claro yo solo digo lo que pudo haber pasado entre sus padres y bueno…. Por aclara que tanto Peeta como su padre tienen un culito que le da calor hasta a una monja, demás yo no fui la que se lanzo el domingo a casa de su novio con un vestido que en lugar de tu busto tenia escrito ven a comerme galán todo esto es tuyo

-si eres exagerada, a la final no era tan escotado

-si lo hubiese usado alguna chica talla 32 es más que obvio que no era escotado, pero tu querida amiga con ese par que te gastas, de seguro el pobre Peeta quedo con un calentón de ensueño.

-hablando de Peeta, ayer estaba algo raro. ¿No te diste cuenta?

- no, la verdad lo vi igual que siempre, yo creo que te has vuelto tan dependiente de los meneos de Peeta que la falta de ellos te hacen imaginar cosas.

-sabes algo, cuando estás en las buenas con Cato, un borracho tiene más delicadeza la hablar que tu- comente llegando ya al estacionamiento donde nos esperaban Peeta, Cato, Prim y ¿Marvel?

-y tu sabes algo- susurro tan bajito- te recomiendo que calmes tus ganas porque a leguas se nota que Peeta no te ha puesto un dedo encima, yo que tú me apuraría mira que se está comenzando a notar tu mala leche- iba a replicar pero para su suerte ya habíamos llegado a donde se encontraban los chicos, salude a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y me arrope con los brazos de mi chico

-te extrañé-susurre en su cuello

-ya no tienes porque hacerlo- beso mi frente- las clases se me hicieron eternas ¿harás algo esta tarde?

- si, iré con Prim a comprarme un bolso nuevo ¿Por qué?- Peeta miro a Prim sonrió con picardía y después me miro a mi.

-quería pasar la tarde contigo, además- acerco tanto los labios a mi oído que pensé que me besaría allí- Marvel está pensando en cómo decirte que invito a tu hermana a salir, recuerda que prometiste ser agradable- genial ahora hasta mi novio parecía mi madre

-¿Prim iremos a comprar el bolso que te comente ayer?- mi hermanita se puso roja de la vergüenza, definitivamente no encontraba como decirme que tendría una cita y por eso no podría salir conmigo.

-mmm veras…. Yo sé lo que dije…. Pero mmm ammm

-yo… Hola Katniss ¿como estas?, yo no sabía que tu y Primrose tenían algo programado para hoy por eso la invite a salir- Marvel paso sus manos como un millón de veces después de finalizar esa frase, a mis espaldas sentía el vibrar del pecho de Peeta lo que quería decir que se estaba riendo- te importaría permitirme salir el día de hoy con ella, mi padre nos consiguió boletos especiales para el estreno de una película.- mire a mi hermana la cual por primera vez en la vida se mostraba tan nerviosa, tanto así que estaba dañando su carísima manicura, quizás podría aprovechar esta situación en otro momento pero en este momento seria un crimen si lo hiciese.

-yo te envié un mensaje, si es muy importante podemos ir a comprar tu bolso y después yo iría con Marvel al cine- parecía tentadora la oferta pero al momento que Peeta me confesó los planes de mi hermana todo lo que tenia planificado para hoy encajo como las piezas de un puzle

- no Prim tranquila, Peeta podría acompañarme, además tenemos que hacer unos ensayos para química- respondí mirándolo.

-¡y que ensayo!- intervino ente risas Cato

- oh por dios cállate, nosotros iremos a estudiar mientras tanto tu iras de seguro a hacer tu propia película porno.

-cállate Mellark, no te metas conmigo no sabes de lo que soy capaz

- déjalos amorcito- intervino Rue- sabes que me da cosita con ellos, los pobres hicieron un pacto de castidad hasta el matrimonio.- los ojos de mi hermana de abrieron hasta más no poder mientras que Marvel se ponía rojo de la risa.

-¿pacto de castidad? No me hagas hablar Rue por….

-shh ya amor no les des el gusto que vayan a otro lado con su alma pervertida mientras nosotros…

-vamos a comer libros al cuarto- Hablo Cato nuevamente definitivamente esta parejita me estaba comenzando a caer.

-bueno chicos nosotros se nos hace algo tarde, nos vemos mañana- Marvel salvo a Rue de que cometiera un homicidio- gracias Katniss, discúlpame por haber interferido en tus planes- sonreí después de todo no se veía mal chico- hasta mañana Cato, chao Rue nos vemos

Después de un millos de despedida logramos ponernos en marcha, Prim me avisaría cualquier cosa que surgiera con Marvel, Rue obviamente iría con Cato a su casa para jugar a mama y papa, después de la conversación de hoy estaba comenzando a considerar que tan necesario era ese bolso, quizás podría retrasar su compra un día más.

-da la vuelta, no iremos al centro comercial

-¿y eso? Pensé que querías esa cartera… bien a dónde iremos

- a mi casa, ya no se me antoja ningún bolso- en minutos Peeta dio con un desvío y aproximadamente en diez minutos llegamos a mi dulce hogar. Al entrar comprobé que no había nadie, revise la cocina, el cuarto de lavado, el estudio de mi padre…. Bien estos eran los momentos en los que adoraba que mis padres fuesen tan callejeros por así decirlo. Al regresar al recibidor Peeta me esperaba apoyado en la pared observando algunas fotos

- y bien 007 ¿no hay moros en la costa?

-gracioso, ven- le tendí mi mano, con Mellark a mis espaldas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, el olor de mi perfume inundo mis fosas nasales, solté su mano tire mi bolso al suelo, cuando me giraba para encararlo Peeta tenía las manos en mi cintura, como pudo me levanto un poco indicándome con esto que entrelazara mis piernas alrededor de él así lo hice y cuando mis pies se encontraron retire mis zapatos ejerciendo presión en un pie y después el otro, al finalizar con esta labor lleve mi boca al cuello de mi chico.

-me encanta como te queda el uniforme deportivo- susurre en su cuello al momento que metía una de mis manos bajo su camisa, para comenzar a tirar de ella.

-yo por el contrario comienzo a odiar esta falda- su brazo izquierdo se posiciono bajo mis glúteos y a medida que Peeta daba un paso en dirección a mi cama tiraba del cierre de dicha prenda para que pudiese salir- vez tiene algo en contra, se niega a cooperar- cuando sentí la suave superficie a mis espaldas solté mis manos de su cuello para ayudarlo con la dichosa falda, Peeta solo se separó unos segundos llevando la mirada al lugar donde se encontraban mis manos, al estar desabrochado el pasador , tiro con lentitud de ella- si a ti te encanta mi uniforme- suspiró- estos conjunticos que usas me están matando de apoco- Bien, punto para Katniss, aunque tenía programado este encuentro en alguna área del instituto, el que no hubiese visto a Peeta en todo el día no me permitió ejecutar mi plan, así que lo consideré y por nada del mundo iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y mucho menos mi conjunto violeta de encaje- si hubiese sabido que llevabas esto debajo de todo esa ropa te aseguro que no hubieses durado más de una hora con esto puesto

Al momento que comenzó a zafar los botones de mi camisa con cuidado retire su mano, él me miro algo extrañado, no me parecía justo que yo me estuviese exhibiendo sin problema alguno delante de él mientas él estaba tan tapado, me incorpore en la cama, apoyándome en mis rodillas, estando casi a su altura me deshice de su camiseta de algodón.

-ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma- susurre mondiendome el labio, estaba tan perdida observando su tallado abdomen que mis manos por voluntad propia recorrieron toda la longitud de sus brazos, estaba llegando a su clavícula cuando me percate que en uno de sus brazos …- esto… esto te lo hice el día de la playa- reconozco que sentí un poco de pena, pero ese sentimiento se vio eclipsado por un sentimiento de orgullo que nacía en mi pecho, el ver esa marca que mis labios y dientes habían hecho me excitó de manera apoteósica.

-sí, ese mismo día, en el momento no…- Peeta no termino de hablar porque mis labios se apoderaron con algo de brusquedad de los suyos, en el mismo momento que sus manos rodearon mi espalda desabrochó mi brasier, aunque no había podido retirarlo pues aun no nos separábamos la sensación que me brindaban sus manos en mi espalda era indescriptible. Cuando fue necesario el que nos retirásemos por falta de aire, se deshizo de la molestosa prenda a la vez que yo me doblaba un poco para tironear de su pantalón deportivo- no no…porque tan rápido si tenemos tiempo suficiente para disfrutar esto.- aunque se veía sumamente atractivo cuando actuaba así muy en mi interior estaba comenzando a odiar esta postura suya. Sus manos se posaron en mis glúteos acariciándolos con delicadeza sobre la fina tela, haciendo así que mis caderas chocaran de lleno con las suyas, en el momento que enterró su cabeza entre mi cuello y comenzó a repartir húmedos besos en esa zona decidí manifestarle sin pudor alguno mi necesidad, por ende restregué mis caderas a las suyas arrancándole unos cuantos gruñidos, pero no fue hasta que sentí su dura erección contra el hueso de mi cadera que me detuve

-se que quieres alargar esto- gemí-ya sabes disfrutarlo- volví a rozarlo con mi cadera- pero no aguanto más, desde el domingo estoy reprimiendo esto, así que te agradecería enormemente que me ayudaras- la mano derecha de mi novio dio con la parte trasera de mi rodilla haciendo que esta se doblara, ocasionando que cayera de espaldas a la cama, con las piernas flexionadas. Él apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama mientras retiraba sus zapatos, yo por mi parte no sabía que me pasaba sentía la necesidad de seguir moviendo mis caderas a la vez que Mellark me observaba con unos ojos totalmente dilatados, cuando finalizo su tarea tomo una de mis piernas y repartió pequeños besitos por toda su longitud, me dieron unas ganas de gritar terribles cuando llego a la parte interna de mi muslo- es mi imaginación o tenias todo esto preparado- cuestionó dando un pequeño mordisco al hueso de mi cadera, bajando un poco mi braga. Intenté responder pero mi voz parecía habérsela llevado alguien solo podía exhalar grandes cantidades de aire y producir sonoros gemidos- Katniss- beso mi ombligo- te hice una pregunta.

-¡diablos! Si, desde el lunes lo estaba buscando…. ¡Carajo!- grite al momento que se adueño de mi seno izquierdo, con la ayuda de mis pies tironee de lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-te estás volviendo una señorita mal educada, que diría tu madre si escuchara ese lenguaje- volvió a su labor

-pues que ¡oh dios! Que se vayan al carajo no me interesa lo que piensen, dirían lo mismo si estuviesen en mi situación- rió bajito- ¡Virgen santa! ¡Peetaa!- grite al momento en que sentí sus dedos jugando con mis labios íntimos, dios mío dame paciencia y fuerza porque estoy segura que si sigue así me correría ahora mismo.

-¡así se habla!

-Peeta te amo- el susodicho acerco su rostro al mío- eres mi vida- beso mi barbilla- pero como no lo hagamos de una vez juro que de esta no saldrás vivo.

-como tu digas preciosa- de un solo tirón se deshizo de sus monos para luego retirar sus bóxer azules oscuros. En cuanto vi su erección casi grite de la felicidad, para no desaprovechar ni un segundo retiré yo misma mi braga cuando la estaba pasando por mi pantorrilla Peeta termino de retirarlas para luego tenderse sobre mí, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos para no aplastarme con su peso, antes de llegar a mis labio o de unir nuestros cuerpos paso nuevamente por mis senos prestando especial atención ahora en mi seno derecho, al darse cuenta que mis movimientos habían aumentado exigían urgente cualquier tipo de contacto con su cuerpo- te amo, eres mi vida- señaló antes de introducirse por completo en mi cuerpo.

….

**Hello! Como me les va!... espero que muy pero muy bien**

**Chicas y chicos les comento que el cap no está completo de hecho tenía un poquito más escrito pero no me gustaba como quedaba… a mi juicio me parece que termina súper cute! Pero bueno entre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores, la razón por la cual lo dejo hasta aquí es porque mi mama esta enfermita y yo soy la que la está cuidando pues mis hermanas están trabajando y no pueden ayudarme… así que sepan disculparme si es muy cortito (sé que es un poco frustrante el esperar tanto para leer poquito pero de verdad lo siento)**

**Les agradezco mucho mucho por sus comentarios, me alegran bastante el dia cuando leo que les gusto y que no! Esta de mas decir que espero sus comentarios positivos o negativos**

**Saluditos pórtense mal…. Digo bien jajaja xoxo nos leemos el sábado que viene chauuu**

**Adelanto…. **

_**-no, no te esfuerces en explicarme el por qué la historia, porque creo que la tengo bastante clara**_

_**-no, ahhhss-grito totalmente nerviosa, llevando sus manos a su rostro- tenias que venir a decírselo en este momento.**_

_**-te advertí que era tu responsabilidad, te di bastante tiempo como para que lo hicieras por..**_

_**-déjame solo con Katniss, Madge necesito hablar con ella, gracias pero desde aquí me encargo yo.**_


	21. esto está raro

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

….

**Katniss PDV**

¡oh mi dios! No es que haya experimentado muchas cosas en mi vida pero creo que estoy siendo totalmente sincera cuando digo que no hay nada en el mundo como esto es…. ¡si! ¡Increíble! Peeta alternaba sus movimientos primero iba rápido después lo hacía sumamente lento tanto que me provocaba gritarle que lo quería más rápido, claro no es como si es no supiera leer mis reacciones, me había sorprendido tanto como había llegado a conocerme en este ámbito, no sé como lo hacía pero sabía lo que quería como lo quería y mejor aun sabía si lo disfrutaba o no, yo por mi parte esperaba desarrollar esa habilidad con el tiempo. A la vez que los movimientos que producían sus caderas se aceleraban acercándome más y más a la cima Peeta susurraba cosas en mi oído, al comienzo logre escuchar algunas, pero ahora sinceramente no tengo ni idea de lo que dice.

La mano izquierda de mi chico le servía de ancla, esta era la que lo ayudaba a no aplastarme mientras que la otra reposaba a la altura de mi cintura ayudándome a marcar un movimiento que ya me sabía de memoria…. ¡está bien lo reconozco! Amplié mis conocimientos este fin de semana, había cosas que ya tenía bastante claras. Mellark me hizo olvidar todos mis pensamientos cuando la mano que reposaba en mi cintura se perdió bajo mi muslo para después subirlo hasta su espalda, cerca de sus glúteos para ser específicos, causando así que no existiera la mínima distancia entre nuestros vientres y que mi espalda que arqueara bastante para poder mantener la marcha y sobretodo el contacto.

-el… do… domingo me insinuaste que querías hacer algo nuevo- finalizó jadeando- ¿estás aun dispuesta?

-sí, lo que tú quieras- logre responder cuando Peeta disminuyó la velocidad de sus arremetidas para luego salir de mi cuerpo, al notar su ausencia juro que casi arranco a llorar pero cuando me regaló una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de él, logre entender que esto era algo así como un receso.

Se sentó de frente a mí con sus piernas un poco abiertas casi formando una "A", me tomó de las pantorrillas acercándome a su cuerpo para así quedar rodeándolo con mis piernas mientras las suyas quedaban a mis costados, cuando estuve cerca de él entrelazó sus manos tras mi espalda haciendo así que la punta de mis senos rozara con su pecho, aunque era un poco extraño no permití que esto me afectara esto es lo que quería…. Esto es lo que tendría.

-avísame si te cansas y quieres cambiar- susurró para después adueñarse de mis labios, con tal ferocidad como si de ellos dependiera su vida, no fue nada difícil incrementar el fuego que ya sentía asi que cuando logre fijar mis pies en mi cama, comencé a mover mis caderas causando una deliciosa pero tortuosa fricción con toda su longitud, en vista que aun tenía sus manos en mi espalda… claro que sería más bien el final de mi espalda, decidí arriesgarme y poner en práctica mi intuición, separé mi mano derecha la cual hasta hace segundos le acariciaba la espalda y la lleve a su miembro, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo toqué, mis manos ya no estaban tan temblorosas por ende propicié un fuerte agarre, claro sin llegar a lastimarle, a lo que Peeta respondió con un sonoro gruñido que me hizo reír. Mi mano hizo el recorrido que había aprendido el día de la playa arriba y abajo, lento y después rápido, mi novio empezó a mover sus caderas cuando mis movimientos de hicieron tan exigentes- para- ordenó tomando mi mano y apartándola- me he imaginado esta posición un millón de veces y no pienso dañar mis planes, acabando así de rápido.

- y si te digo que quiero que acabes así- mordí sus labios- en mi mano.

-pues- gimió- tendrá que ser para la próxima- en el mismo momento que se adueño de mis labios sentí su miembro en mi entrada invadiéndome, mi mano dejó su ingle para servirme ahora de apoyo, ya que las arremetidas de mi chico hacían que arqueara mi espalda ofreciéndome sin ningún tipo de represión a él, Mellark llevo una de sus manos a mi punto más sensible y en el momento que sus dedos entraron en contacto con esa zona, el mundo podría estarse cayendo fuera y a nosotros no nos importaría en lo más mínimo. A los pocos segundos comencé a sentir las conocidas contracciones, Peeta aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos lo que producía un fuerte sonido que inundaba toda la habitación.

Mi orgasmo hizo acto de presencia haciendo que mantuviera mi posición solo que con los ojos cerrados y escondiendo mi cabeza en el espacio existente entre su cuello a la vez que él aceleraba sus movimientos y apretaba mis caderas, con un gutural gemido derramó toda su esencia en mi interior. Los dos nos quedamos así acurrucados Peeta escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y yo escondiendo la mía en el suyo, reconozco que me dio un poco de vergüenza al sepárame y dejar esa zona húmeda por el sudor, sin embargo sabia que para él eso solo representaría una niñería.

-te amo- susurré al momento que mi rostro se encontró de frente con el suyo- eres perfecto

-no preciosa tu eres la perfecta- unió su frente con la mía- eres todo lo que siempre he deseado y más.-eran estos los momentos en los que deseaba tener una cámara y grabar todo lo que acontecía entre nosotros para así poderlos reproducir una y otra y otra vez sin cansarme.

Maldeci mentalmente al momento que Peeta dio por finalizada nuestra unión, saliendo de mi cuerpo para pegarme más al suyo y luego recostarnos en la cama

-no, déjame estar debajo- pedí al momento que entendí que sus intenciones eran estar debajo, pero como el mismo dijo que hoy podríamos comenzar a probar cosas nuevas. Mellark se recostó con un poco de miedo tengo que acotar, sobre mi, apoyándose en uno de sus hombros. Definitivamente no entiendo que tengo que hacer para darle a entender que siempre y cuando sea él, el que esté conmigo en esta situación podría aguantar lo que sea.

Con sutileza tome sus muñecas y las entrelacé por detrás de mi espalda envolviéndome completamente con sus anchos brazos, mi chico pareció dudarlo un poco pero después termino por acceder a mis designios, quedando así con el rostro apoyado entre mi clavícula y seno izquierdo, el que me estrechara entre sus brazos ocasionó que arqueara un poco la espalda lo que contribuyo a que Peeta moviese un poco la cabeza como si se estuviese acomodando en una almohada

-¿a qué hora crees que lleguen tus padres?- el aire que abandono sus pulmones causo un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-hoy es martes, mi padre llegará entrada la noche ya que trabaja en un caso importante, por otra parte mi madre cree que la casa está totalmente sola, lo que quiere decir que llegará a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche cuanto mucho- zafé una de mis piernas del la presión que ejercían las suyas

-preciosa evita moverte tanto- susurró. No sabía cuál era el motivo si era porque tenía una clara idea de lo que quería hacer pues la película de domingo fue bastante explicita con eso o porque sinceramente me encanta que Peeta se vuelva loco. Entrelacé mi pierna libre con la que había apartado hace unos segundos, quedando estas como cuando se cruzan el dedo índice con el medio para ligar suerte o perdonar alguna mentira- Katniss

-dime- susurré colocando mi mejor cara de niña buena aunque Peeta no pudiera verme.

-van a ser las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Quién te está preguntado la hora amor?- vale… vale no sé de donde está saliendo esta Katniss pero pido que por favor no se vaya. Con las yemas de mis dedos comencé a dibujar formas sin sentido por toda su espalda lo que hacía que mi chico sonriera contra mi piel- es totalmente imperdonable que en casi un año de noviazgo esta sea la primera vez que puedo acariciar por completo mi parte preferida de tu anatomía.

-la parte preferida de mi anatomía eh- hablo coqueto, mirándome a la cara- si lo deseas puedes ponerte al día, total eso solo le pertenece a una solo mujer

-si lo sé- me miro curioso- se que hasta la última gota de sudor de tu cuerpo me pertenece- ¿acabo… acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

-así es, tienes toda la razón- para mi sorpresa Peeta dibujo en su rostro una amplia sonrisa para luego humectar un poco sus labios con sus lengua.- y tu… ¿la última gota de sudor de tu cuerpo me pertenece?- quise decirle que su pregunta era bastante estúpida, pero al momento que vi que su sonrisa se apagaba un poco, supe que la estúpida seria yo si le respondía eso.

-todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo es tuyo, no me interesa nada mas- con mi mano libre delinee su rostro- absolutamente nada- Peeta se quedo totalmente callado, reconozco que esperaba una de esas respuestas tipo final de película que él siempre me daba, en cambio el se quedo así… simplemente mirándome directamente a los ojos, como examinando mis reacciones- ¿Qué pasa Peeta? ¿Qué tienes?

-nada, preciosa no pasa nada-ignorando olímpicamente mi rostro de preocupación volvió a su posición inicial, solo que esta vez se ubico en el medio de mi dos senos, al momento que su nariz aspiro un poco mi aroma, todas mis preocupaciones y cuestionamientos desaparecieron… piensa Katniss no puedes dejar que el ambiente se apague así como así.

- Peeta- el eludido solo respondió con un mmm- ¿estás muy cansado?- negó con la cabeza- ¿no deseas hablar en este momento?

-¿desde cuándo eres tan tímida?- sabía que su sarcasmo se debía a la actitud con la que me había desenvuelto hasta hace minutos, tenso un poco sus brazos haciendo que mi espalda se arquera involuntariamente, obligándome a entrar en confianza nuevamente

-¿esa… esa es la parte de mi cuerpo que más te gusta?- lo reconozco fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. El primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza.

-¿tus senos?- asentí zafó su agarre para poder apoyarse en sus brazos y observar esa zona sin recato alguno – son preciosos, firmes, llenos, suaves- suspire al momento que su mano se dirigió a esa zona- me encanta el color de tus pezones, ese rosado se ha colado más de una vez en mis sueños- acerco su rosto para depositar un casto beso que ocasiono que la punta del mismo se endureciera rápidamente- eso también me encanta- sonrió- pero no es esa mi parte preferida de tu cuerpo.

-¿ah no?... entonces cual es- pregunte juguetona

-la verdad tengo tres lugares ¿me permites decir los tres?- asentí- todo comienza aquí- delineó mis labios con sus dedos- siempre siento la necesidad de tenerlos entre los míos- somos dos los que sentimos lo mismo- cuando los muerdes porque estas sumamente concentrada en algo, cuando los hidratas con tu barra labial o cuando los tienes así todos rojizos por mi causa- suspiró- eso me trastorna, después esta zona- llevó sus dedos a mi cuello, paseando por detrás de mi oreja, clavícula, tráquea hasta llegar al lado contrario- no sé si te has dado cuenta pero cada vez que estamos juntos casi siempre comienzo por aquí, hubo momentos en los que me pregunte el por qué, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que todo tu aroma se concentra en esta área, hago un esfuerzo grandísimo para no dejarte marcas allí, aunque reconozco que me encantaría- agrego pícaro- después- su dedo descendió de mi cuello a mi pecho y de allí a mi cadera, cuando su dedo paso por mis costillas no pude evitar exhalar una gran cantidad de aire- ¿quieres que continúe con la tercera?

-con…continua-logré responder

- aquí- su dedo dejo de acariciarme para permitir que se unieran todos los dedos de su mano y comenzaran a acariciar los huesos de mi cadera y bajando de vez en cuando hacia mi vientre- gracias a las prácticas de natación pude percatarme de la evolución de tu cuerpo por causa del desarrollo pero en especial de esta parte de tu anatomía, claro que cuando te encontraba en el gimnasio así toda sudada y con esos pantalones deportivos, mi mente se bloqueaba por completo y comenzaba a proyectar imágenes poco decentes de ti en situaciones muy comprometedoras.

-en ese entonces tenía unos que…. Catorce años- abrí mucho mi boca fingiendo estar horrorizada- tenias pensamientos inapropiados con una niña de catorce añitos- Mellark tardo algunos segundo en responder, cuando dejo de contemplar esa zona para mirarme a la cara nuevamente el azul de su mirada esta apenas presente en su mirada ¡bingo!.

-podías tener catorce años pero puedo asegurarte que no tenias el cuerpo de una niña, claro que tampoco algo tan voluptuoso como el que tienes ahora, creo que me parecías bastante delicada y hermosa, ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte, quiero que seas sincera júramelo- susurro acercándose a mi rostro nuevamente- ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana, específicamente el domingo?

-fui- ¡ay madre mía! Piensa piensa- fui a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y después fui a tu casa, ya sabes la cena

-después de estar en mi casa que paso o que hiciste….- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se enteró?

- yo ehhh…. Dormir. Bueno me duche y me acosté a dormir

-¿seguro?- su sonrisa me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-claro que sí!, es que acaso tienes micrófonos o cámaras ocultas en mi habitación- su rostro ya estaba a la altura del mío, apoyó una de sus manos a la altura de mi cabeza mientras la otra aun reposaba en mi cadera

-digamos que no tengo cámaras ni micrófonos, solo me lo comentó un pajarito- date por muerta pato- claro como el novio preocupado que soy no puedo quedarme con la duda… si quieres que te sea sincero nada me hubiese gustado más que tener alguno de esos recursos para haber podido ver la cara de mi novia mientras veía una película ¿porno?- si, esto es lo mas embarazoso que he vivido hasta ahora

-voy a matar a mi hermana- sentía mi rostro arder bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta- yo ya tenía días con la duda estaba interesada en ese tema desde hace meses solo que me daba algo de vergüenza, el domingo en la noche después de darle las mil vueltas y de pensar una y otra vez en nuestra conversación- me miro un poco confundido- ya sabes la de experimentar cosas nuevas, considere que lo mejor era que supiera a lo que podía atenerme, así que me duche, tomé mi laptop y comencé mi búsqueda…. Por mala suerte tenia los altavoces de la computadora encendidos y no me percate así que cuando localicé y reproduje el video- mi novio comenzó a carcajearse tanto que los movimientos de su abdomen me parecieron…. Interesantes- ya sabes lo que paso

-tus- hubo un momento en el que me preocupe por lo rojo que se estaba poniendo su rostro por causa del ataque de risa- lo siento preciosa es que me da risa imaginarte en esa situación…. ¿Tus padres ellos escucharon? Continua no te detengas por favor

-no- ahora era yo la que se carcajeaba mi padre se moriría si supiera que su hija andaba en esto- bueno al momento que di play todos esos gemidos llenaron la habitación y según la inocente de mi hermana andaba pasando, cuando escucho, así que abrió la puerta y bueno me pilló

- entonces Prim frustró tu intentos de ver un video subido de tono. Si no lo hubiese escuchado directamente de una fuente tan confiable como lo es Prim no me lo hubiese creído…

-es una boca floja- interrumpí- ella no tenia porque decirte eso…

-no te enojes con ella, se puede decir que hicimos un intercambio de información, algo así como un dos por uno, y tranquila amor ella no le dirá a mas nadie de lo contrario Rue ya se hubiese enterado.

--ya lo dijiste relájate

-¿Qué dijiste? Preciosa no te entendí nada- la verdad no sé si en realidad no entendió o por el contrario si lo hizo y quería que lo repitiera porque escondió la cabeza en mi cuello

-yo vi algo que me pareció bastante atractivo e… interesante

-cuéntame, que viste en ese video que te pareció tan llamativo- habló desde mi cuello

-era….-concéntrate solo te esta acariciando así para distraerte- una… una chica que estaba mmm- ahora sus labio atacaban con algo de brusquedad mi cuello- que estaba en una reunión familiar y se escabulle a una habitación con su pareja y allí tienen relaciones.

-¿y eso fue lo que te pareció tan estimulante? ¿Hacerlo con público cerca?-automáticamente cerré mis ojos y las imágenes de aquel video comenzaron a reproducirse rápidamente en mi cerebro… solo que los protagonistas eran otros

-debe ser bastante interesante- con su rodilla derecha abrió un poco de espacio para poder ubicarse por completo entre mis piernas, si quería información detallada…-pero no fue eso lo que me pareció tan atractivo. Fue summente excitante observar las posiciones que hacían, la forma en la que el chico la tocaba, disfrutando de su cuerpo mientras que la joven se desvivía por saborear cada parte del cuerpo de su pareja, lo mucho que disfrutaba al tenerlo completo para ella.

-crees…- en mi rostro de dibujo una enorme sonrisa al comprobar que había logrado mi objetivo, mi chico estaba más que dispuesto nuevamente- crees que puedas enseñarme la que más te gusto

-creo que podría- se separo para mirarme atento- claro que necesitaría tu ayuda… y cambiarnos de posición porque quiero estar arriba

**Peeta PDV**

-no se supone que ibas a comenzar a llegar más temprano gracias a que ya tenias asistente en el restaurant- declare al momento que vi que la puerta de mi casa se abría para dejar pasar a mi padre el cual venia todo mojado por causa de la torrencial lluvia.

-tengo que decirte que está lloviendo, además mi padre murió hace 18 años

-mientras vivas en este techo conmigo- imite el tono de voz de mi padre- tienes que mantenerme informado de las cosas que haces, estaba preocupado Robert- finalice señalando mi reloj de mano

-te llame cinco ¡cinco! Veces y no atendiste, tan preocupado estabas que los nervios no te dejaron atender el celular-….. Estaba bastante ocupado…. Detente no es momento de pensar en eso.

-estaba en un café con los chicos, como mi celular estaba en silencio no me di cuenta, después trate de llamarte y no atendiste ¿Dónde estabas?

- en el restaurante ¡obvio! Donde más- indico mientras se encaminaba a su habitación…. Aquí había algo raro

-¿no vas a cenar?- negó con un gesto…. Si definitivamente algo aquí no cuadraba, desde que mi madre murió ni a mi padre ni a mí nos gustaba comer separados, claro que esta situación cambiaba en ocasiones.

-al llegar a casa, llame a tu trabajo- se detuvo en seco- y sabes que me dijeron- sarcasmo activado en tres, dos, uno- me dijeron _hola joven Peeta, su padre tiene algunas horas ya que abandono el establecimiento, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, trate de ubicarlo por su teléfono personal- _mi comentario no podía terminar sin un chasqueo de lengua

-ahora si se acomodo la cosa entre nosotros, parecemos un matrimonio al borde del divorcio- siguió su camino.

-creí que entre nosotros existía la confianza… pero ya veo que no, todo lo que hemos logrado a lo largo de estos años lo has echado por tierra, como quieres que confíe en ti, cuando tú no puedes ni responder a una sola pregunta

-estas- se detuvo para comenzar a quitarse su ropa mojada- estás viendo muchas novelas desde mañana hablare con Mirian para que no pases las tardes viendo novelas y tomando café.

- de verdad papa, no me simpatiza tu comentario. Que te cuesta decirme dónde estabas

-estaba- lo pensó- estaba en… estaba pasando el rato con una amiga

-¿una amiga? ¿Estabas teniendo algo de meneo con una mujer? Papa por favor tengo casi 19 años, ya hemos hablado de estos temas y nunca te ha dado vergüenza contarme alguna de tus aventurillas.

-no es que me da vergüenza…. es solo que no quería hacerte sentir incomodo

-no para nada!, olvídate de las incomodidades, así que mi padre estaba afinando los motores ¡eso galán!- casi siempre mi padre se reía cuando usaba estos términos esta vez, solo se quedo allí mirándome- que pasa ¿tan mal te fue?

-podemos dejar estos temas de lado…. No me acosté con nadie, solo fui a comer con una amiga.

-¿del trabajo?- negó pero a los pocos segundos asintió- ¿si o no?

-si era del trabajo- respondió dándome la espalda

-¿Por qué negaste entonces?

-porque me confundí

-¿te confundiste al saber con qué mujer saliste?

-¡Carajo Peeta! Pareces la puta CIA- ¡Bingo! Mentira detectada

-dejaría el papel de detective si me contara qué carajo hiciste esta tarde- comente sentándome en la cama

-ok- suspiró- Sali con una mujer, la idea era ir a almorzar pero no pudimos a esa hora porque se le presento un problema, alargue un poco mi turno en el restaurante y a eso de las cinco fuimos a comer hablamos un rato y ya eso fue todo.

-ok te creo- mi padre suspiro aliviado- la he visto, en algún momento he tenido contacto con ella- volvió a darme la espald, fue en ese mismo momento que las alarmas de mi cabeza se activaron- Robert no me digas… no

-¿no te digo que?- gracias a dios que mi padre es chef si fuese actor estaríamos en quiebra.

-¿es quien creo que es?

-¿Quién crees que es?- si quieres jugar asa pues juguemos.

- mmm no se déjame pensar, quizás no se digo yo que puede ser una mujer ¡casada! ¡con dos hijas! ¡Con la cual estudiaste hace algunos años! ¿Quieres que siga o con eso te es suficiente?

-por eso no quería comentarte harías toda un alharaca por una simple comida

-¿simple comida? Tengo que recordarte que soy tu hijo y que gran parte de las técnicas que uso para conquistar a una chica las aprendí de ti…. Así que no me digas que fue una simple e inocente comida.

-si ya terminaste con tus gritos te agradecería que me dejaras dormir estoy bastante cansado y tengo un sueño tremendo.

-no me voy a ir de esta habitación hasta que me cuentes como te fue, y sobre todo como hiciste para contactar a la mama de Katniss

-si es que no lo harás, escucha y no interrumpas ¡ah! Y no quiero que me sermonees. Ni tampoco te entusiasmes porque la cosa no cambió ni mejoro mucho- asentí, el se sentó a mi lado pasó sus manos manifestando así su nerviosismo- cuando nos vimos el domingo hice las mil maromas para conseguir su número, solo lo logre cuando le mencione que como padres deberíamos tenerlos en caso de cualquier emergencia- eso explica cómo consiguió el numero- el lunes en la mañana me comunique con ella ya que… yo, suponía que su esposo estaría trabajando. Ella contestó bastante asustada pues por qué otro motivo la llamaría que no tuviese que ver con ustedes, así que después de cinco llamadas logre que aceptara reunirse conmigo en un restaurant fuera del distrito, esa es la historia

-papa por favor no pretenderás que me quede con esa, cuéntame que paso, que temas tocaron- volvió a moverse incomodo a mi lado

- solo te pido que esto quede entre los dos.- asentí- ella se presento tan bella como siempre aunque tengo que decir que estaba mucho más hermosa que el mismo domingo- agregó con una sonrisa- tardo bastante en llegar por lo que me había resignado ya al hecho de que no apareciera, cuando ya estaba pensando que lo mejor era retirarme ella apareció con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro y al unirse a mi me confesó que se había confundido que hacía bastante que no salía del distrito, claro que después de esa corta charla se comporto algo distante. Te puedo jurar que sentí como si se hubiese encerrado en una burbuja.

-claro, digo después de todos estos años no pretenderás que llegue cantando y bailando…

-te pedí que no interrumpieras. Hablamos de cómo estaban los asuntos de la compañía, para mi sorpresa su esposo la obligó a ceder esa responsabilidad al enterarse que estaba embarazada de Prim, porque….. Espera como fue que dijo ¡ah! Ya recordé porque una mujer casada se debe ocupar de su familia y de nada más- cada vez se disminuía el "entusiasmo" que tenia por conocer al padre de mi novia- este hombre me cae bastante mal, claro ella al momento que lo mencionaba no tocaba mucho el tema pues no quería darme a entender que su esposo es un total patán, te puedo comentar que hablamos de lo pequeño que es este mundo tan pequeño como para que nuestros hijos se enamoraran.

-si pasaron toda la tarde hablando de nosotros mejor resume

-no…. Ella me pidió que le hablara de tu madre, de cómo nos conocimos, si la amaba. Me pidió disculpas por cómo reaccionó el día que le notifique que me casaría, la verdad el momento más incomodo fue cuando me comento como fue que llego a casarse con ese…. No tenía ni la menor idea de que ese matrimonio fue arreglado por conveniencias económicas, ¿te imaginas lo que es eso? Pensé que eso ya no se veía desde la época colonial, bueno en fin no nos desviemos, si te soy sincero me sentí bastante a gusto hablando con ella, fue como en los viejos tiempos…. hasta que se me…

-se te ¿qué? ¿Qué hiciste papa?- por favor no me digas que dijiste alguno de esos comentarios tuyos todos fuera de lugar.

-se me ocurrió besarla- si yo consideraba que era rápido mi padre me llevaba una morena- no me veas asi, es que estaba tan hermosa no lo pude resistir, de hecho todo iba muy bien yo la acompañe al estacionamiento al momento que nos despedíamos, bueno no quise besar su mejilla digamos que sus labios me parecieron bastante atractivos…. Yo no sé qué paso ella en un momento me respondía y al otro me estaba abofeteando, gritando a todo pulmón que no se me ocurriera tocarla o llamarla nuevamente porque era una mujer casada y bastante grandecita para estar viviendo un romance- me resulto bastante fácil imaginarme a la señora Everdeen en esa situación, a final de cuenta Katniss y ella fueron hechas con el mismo molde.

-si, suena como algo que hubiese hecho su hija por lo tanto no dudo de quien pudo haberlo heredado ¿vas a dejar eso así?

- no sé ¿tú crees que le haya gustado el que la besara? Quizás fue bastante sincera, y de verdad no quiere ni verme.

-si te soy sincero yo creo que la señora Everdeen también deseaba ese beso, porque nadie responde uno para después negarse a sí misma lo que acaba de pasar, mi consejo es que te mantengas alerta, pero eso sí, si en alguna oportunidad ella te dice que te detengas lo haces, recuerda que no estás para exigirle nada. Ese es el consejo que puedo ofrecerte ahora si me disculpas ya es bastante tarde y tengo que ir a dormir pues mañana me levanto temprano- me levantaba del lugar en el que me encontraba sentado- buenas noches galán y tranquilo creo que ella te contactara más rápido de lo que crees.

Esta de mas decir que esa noche caí como una piedra, fue algo así como si se me hubiesen acabado las baterías, en mi clase de química la cosa no mejoró el sr Abernathy regresó más fuerte que nunca era como si supiera que todos estábamos cansados y quería aprovecharse de eso, tanto que nos obligo a trabajar por separado y construir una estructura química según unos parámetros que el establecía

-algo que quiera decirme Mellark- que ha dejado de ser uno de mis profesores preferidos para ser el que más detesto.

- tengo una duda, la sección se ha portado bastante bien ¿Por qué no está haciendo trabajar por separado?- me queje al momento que me percate que Katniss no había siquiera comenzado

-pues por eso mismo- sonrió sarcástico- tengo que comprobar que todos tengan los conocimientos individuales, alguna otra queja o ya desea ir a detención…

-me va a enviar a detención por solo haber hecho una simple pregunta- esto es el colmo

-no es solo por la pregunta, es por la refunfuñadera que tiene desde que comenzó la clase, ahora desea guardar silencio o quiere que aumenten las horas de detención- tuve que guardar todas mis ganas de querer lanzarle mi cuaderno y estampárselo de lleno en toda la cara, asi que solo asentí y fije mi mirada nuevamente en mi libreta

_Que pasa…. Tienes una cara nada agradable- _con la mayor delicadeza desgarre la hoja y se la pase a mi compañera

_Es que no estoy de humor :( ….. Para completar no recuerdo nada de lo que este hombre nos pide que hagamos en la hoja_- Katniss paso la hoja por debajo de la mesa con la mayor cautela a pesar de que el profesor estaba concentrado en su crucigrama, totalmente ajeno a nuestra "conversación"

_Que paso? Todo bien preciosa? Tranquila borra lo que has escrito, yo te ayudaré_

_Copiarnos? Estás loco… se te fundió el cerebro…. La verdad me duelen terrible las piernas: s y para colmo la cosa no estuvo muy bien en mi casa_

_Ahh ya Haymitch me envió a detención… que es lo peor que podría pasar, me siento algo culpable por el dolor de tus piernas preciosa…. Todo bien en casa?_

_Me dio bastante rabia con eso ¿Cómo te va a enviar así como así? Tranquilo estoy totalmente consciente que yo me busque ese dolor…. Sinceramente no me quejaría de…. No nada olvídalo y en mi casa ayer se armo una guerra porque a mi madre se le fueron las horas con sus amigas y mi padre armo todo un drama- _miento si no digo que leí varias veces las últimas líneas, de hecho me sentía culpable por no poder decirle nada a mi novia.

_Ya olvidémonos de eso… quizás esta celoso porque no hemos hablado los últimos días, ibas a escribir ¿repetirlo? Mmm definitivamente he creado un monstruo jajaja…. Que chimbo con lo de tus padres ¿y hablaste con tu madre? ¿te comento algo?_

_Si creo que es eso, el profesor te extraña…. Y si eso mismo iba a escribir ¿me consideras una monstrua?... no no dijo la gran cosa estaba comentándonos a Prim y a mí como le fue hasta que apareció mi papa ¿Por qué? _

_no por nada…. Y si eres MI MONSTRUA PRECIOSA A LA CUAL AMO… ahora pequeña diablilla preparada para cambiar los exámenes…. Si es si necesito que vayas y le preguntes algo al profesor, lo que se te ocurra_

Katniss me miro asintió y se encamino hacia el escritorio del profesor afortunadamente logro ubicarse en todo el frente, rápidamente cambie las hojas, para cuando estaba de regreso mi examen reposaba en su lado mientras que la suya estaba a medio llenar entre mis manos con una seña le indique que borrara su nombre, como un cohete comencé a responder las preguntas que causalmente ya me sabía de memoria. Katniss entrego su prueba primero que yo, por desgracia el profesor me hizo quedarme de ultimo para llenar la primera planilla de detención que tendría

-nos vemos el lunes en los laboratorios abandonados, necesito que mis alumnos rebeldes e irresponsables me ayuden con ese salón

-como usted diga ¿Cuántas horas tengo que cumplir?- como mi falta no fue tan grave quizás fuesen dos horas cuanto mucho

-siete horas….

-¡SIETE!- grite- como que siete horas, no que hubiese cometido alguna falta grave además una falta con esa duración puede afectar mi expediente

-si sigue gritando serán nueve, si no quiere cumplir con la detención tengo una especie de negocio para usted- comento cruzándose de brazos.

-¿negocio? Usted está totalmente loco, se nota que preparo todo esto para que hiciera lo que usted quiere

-estas equivocado Mellark, bien puedes hacer tu detención de siete horas yo solo te doy una opción…. Puedes llamarlo algo así como labor social.

- que quiere que haga- me gustara o no tenía que hacer esto

- mi abuelita siempre decía que de mal agradecidos esta el mundo lleno…. No recuerdo que te quejaras cuando viniste con los ojos aguados y los mocos fuera porque Katniss no pasaba por donde tu estuvieses- me dio una rabia terrible al escuchar como imitaba mi voz- la cosa aquí es ¿tú ves historia los jueves?- asentí- bien entonces si me funciona te diré lo que tienes que hacer dentro de unos días, pues tengo que investigar algunas cosas, puedes retirarte si tu grupo pregunta yo te di este papel- me marchaba- Mellark me llego a enterar que fuiste de boca floja y las horas se multiplicaran por semanas.

**Katniss PDV.**

-¿y después de la practica que harás?

-creo que iré a casa para comenzar mi rutina de convencimiento para que mi padre me permita ir a las finales de natación.

-bueno amiga por lo menos esta vez podrás asistir, Peeta me comento que la asistencia es obligatoria, aunque yo creo que me colearé en ese viaje- sonreí, sería el viaje perfecto- tienes algo preparado, ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Prim, ¿Qué podremos hacer?- aunque sabía que el cumple de mi hermana estaba cerca no había logrado pensar en grande- por lo que veo no has planeado mucho

- tengo planeado cual va a ser su regalo pero con respecto a celebraciones, nop nada. Rue sabes que eso no es lo mío- agregue algo apenada

-entonces debes de dar gracias de que esta hermosa morena esta a tu lado-y así mismo es, la verdad doy gracias por tenerla a mi lado, es la mejor amiga de todas.

- veo que estas muy contenta, y eso a que de debe?

-adivina que… ¡el fin de semana conoceré a los padres de Cato!- mi boca se abrió formando una gran O

-Rue eso es excelente… es perfecto me alegro ya era hora

-si eso mismo dijo mi mama, estoy tan contenta tanto que tengo mi ropa planificada desde comienzos de semana… ¡Madge siéntate aquí!

-¡NO!-grite tomándola de su camisa- que que haces, Rue no, ¿Qué haces?

-que te pasa es Madgie no Osama bin laden a quien llamo, cálmate mujer- Madge al igual que yo pareció dudarlo, pero con la insistencia que mostraba Rue decidió cambiar la dirección de sus pasos y acercarse a nosotras

-hola chicas como están- saludo cordialmente yo solo asentí y saque mi teléfono, señor por favor que Mellark no venga al comedor ahora te lo ruego

-tenias mucho tiempo que no te sentabas con nosotras ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te caemos bien?- pregunto Rue fingiendo enojo y tristeza

-no para nada Rue, como vas a decir eso es que he estado sumamente ocupada con el equipo las tareas todo eso

-si bueno me imagino que con la única que mantienes contacto es con Katniss, porque Prim y yo no te vemos en ninguna clase- al escuchar mi nombre casi me atraganto con el jugo

-si Katniss y yo nos vemos en todas las practicas, bueno no todas porque hay veces en las que falto-sonrió, y el premio para la mejor actriz es para…. Madge- pero ya espero andar más a menudo por aquí ¡cuéntame que ha pasado! ¡Ponme al día con las últimas noticias!

-bueno por donde comienzo, Katniss… eh ¡Katniss!

-¿ah?- Rue suspiró mientras que Madge me miraba a los ojos y sonreía

- que es lo más importante que ha pasado que podamos contarle a Madge

-mmm bueno Caroline de tercero gano el campeonato de gimnasia- mi mejor amiga puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que nuestra acompañante se reía por lo bajito

-olvídalo Katniss anda algo despistada el día de hoy, cuando Peeta y ella se separan ninguno de los dos funciona- Madge dejo de sonreír- sabias que Marvel y Prim están saliendo ¡ay! Madge se ven tan bellos juntos, parecen la pareja protagónica de una película

-¿Marvel?, el Marvel de último año, el mismo que bueno tu sabes- ¿será que es muy obvio si me levanto en este momento y digo que quiero ir al baño?

-si ese mismo, pero tengo que decir está totalmente cambiado es un chico nuevo, la influencia de Prim ha sido más que positiva ya hasta me cae bien

- me alegro mucho que Prim consiguiera una buena pareja, bueno de hecho todos ustedes porque por lo que veo, todos están en parejas

-si Madgie, Prim y Marvel, Peeta y Katniss y Cato y yo, solo faltas tú! Cuéntame hay alguna victima por allí- huye, corre, escóndete bajo la mesa

- no hasta ahora nadie, como te digo Rue no he tenido oportunidad de nada, pero te aseguro que ya ando de cacería oye una pregunta ¿y Gale que ha pasado con el?- mátenme ahora, lentamente mantenme ahora

-creo que anda en algún rincón, ya casi no se le ve mucho la cara por aquí, siempre anda de permiso y de viaje con su papa, no se como hara para graduarse

-sabes que eso es lo de menos el director acepta bonos- las dos rieron por el comentario de Madge- y ya no se hablan

- no desde que Katniss y el terminaron no nos volvió a hablar a ninguno, fue bastante conflictivo con ese tema

- que lastima ustedes eran tan amigos, pero si era tan conflictivo entonces lo mejor es que pasara así porque la verdad no me imagino a Peeta y a Gale en la misma mesa- nunca creí que diría que Madge es una Perra y total perra- bueno chicas me encanto hablar con ustedes pero ya la practica comenzara y lo mejor es que me comience a preparar pórtense bien nos vemos- se marchaba

-¿estás molesta con Madge?- pregunto mi amiga guardando sus cosas

-yooo con Madge no! Para nada ¿Por qué?- tan obvia soy?

-bueno porque estabas mas tiesa que un palo mientras estuvo sentada con nosotras, paso algo en el equipo- mire mi reloj, sinceramente se me hacia tarde para la práctica y tenía que llegar a cambiarme

-no es solo que estoy nerviosa por lo cerca que están las competencias y los exámenes, vamos Rue que tengo que prepararme y además tengo que buscar a Peeta, tiene como una hora desaparecido

-está bien yo voy al estacionamiento a esperar a Cato para después marcharme- se acerco para darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla- avísame si nos reuniremos, pórtate mal.

Antes de pasar por el gimnasio me desvié al salón de ingles sonde se suponía que Mellark tenía clases, no fue para nada sorprendente el que el salón estuviese totalmente vacío, recorrí algunos lugares que mi novio frecuentaba pero nada, volví a fijar mi mirada en el reloj y vaya el tiempo se me había pasado volando, a paso rápido baje las escaleras entre como un rayo a los vestidores, volando me cambie, dejándome solo mi bañador y mi mono deportivo, recordé que antes de dirigirme a las piscinas tendría que pasar por la oficina del equipo pues Peeta había dejado mis lentes en su gaveta un día que… bueno nos pusimos muy cariñosos. Con cuidado abrí la puerta como el cubículo estaba vacío pase con total confianza a tomar mis lentes, cuando por fin di con ellos organice todo como estaba, no quería se la culpable de que algo se extraviara

-no se tu pero yo pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz desde la entrada

-Madge, me asustaste, solo vine a buscar mis lentes- ni ahora ni nunca quería hablar con ella

- y yo solo vine porque quería hablar contigo, entonces teníamos o no acuerdo

-si, ya eres feliz, me permites pasar- su respuesta fue dar un paso dentro de la oficina y cruzarse de brazos

-¿crees que esto me hace feliz? Tengo que recordarte lo que significa Peeta para mi- si no los conociera pensaría que está enamorada de él- por tu cabecita no ha pasado la idea de que Gale pueda cambiar lo que paso ese día y acomodar los hechos a su conveniencia.

-el no tendría que cambiar nada porque alli no paso nada- ya esto me estaba dando nauseas

-no fue precisamente lo que vi

-jamás le haría algo como lo que estas insinuando a Peeta, no soy de ese tipo de chica pensé que éramos amigas, Madge pero por lo que vea me equivoque

-por ser tu amiga es que hago lo que hago, prefiero que mi mejor amigo se entre de la boca de su chica de lo que paso a que venga a otro a decirle que te vio besando a Gale

-¿cómo?- estoy muerta…..

**Peeta PDV**

Estúpida reunión, aff me había robado toda la mañana y ya ni comer podría, tuve que correr para poder llegar al gimnasio. Al entrar pase de largo por las piscinas pues tendría que buscar mis cosas y arreglarme para poder estar en esa área, aumente mi paso cuando a lo lejos vi que Madge bajaba las escaleras con dirección a la piscina, quizás si la alcanzaba podría devolverle el susto que me hizo pasar la otra vez estaba por entrar cuando me pareció escuchar la voz de Katniss y la de Madge algo más elevada de lo normal

_-por ser tu amiga es que hago lo que hago, prefiero que mi mejor amigo se entre de la boca de su chica de lo que paso a que venga a otro a decirle que te vio besando a Gale-_ no tengo que estar soñando, despiértate Peeta, abre los ojos…..Glimmer no podía tener razón, espere para ver si Katniss respondía pero en vista que no lo hizo mis pies se movieron a una velocidad que no reconocía, era como si estuviera en automático

-¿cómo?- fue lo único que pude balbucear al momento que estuve frente a Katniss y de espaldas a Madge- creo que me pareció escuchar algo de lo que espero estar totalmente equivocado porque tiene que ser imposible- silencio, Madge y Katniss intercambiaron miradas- ¡TIENE QUE SER IMPOSIBLE CIERTO!

-Peeta, escúchame yo hace unos meses creo, andaba por uno de los pasillo y me encontré con Gale…..- ella siguió hablando pero solo fui capaz de analizar esa frase, era cierto todos lo sabían y nadie me dijo nada

-no, no te esfuerces en explicarme el por qué la historia, porque creo que la tengo bastante clara

-no, ahhhss-grito totalmente nerviosa, llevando sus manos a su rostro- tenias que venir a decírselo en este momento.

-te advertí que era tu responsabilidad, te di bastante tiempo como para que lo hicieras por…

-déjame solo con Katniss, Madge necesito hablar con ella, gracias pero desde aquí me encargo yo.- Madge pareció considerar la idea, la mire a los ojos rogándole que por favor me dejara solo con Katniss- yo subiré más tarde, ayúdame con la asistencia por favor- ella asintió y sin más abandonó el pequeño cubículo no sin antes cerrar la puerta- ¿y bien?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-Peeta ya te dije lo que pas…

-no tranquila no quiero que repitas los detalles- dio un paso hacia mi- no te acerques porque te juro que en este momento pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza y te juro que no es el mejor momento ¿Madge fue quien los vio?

-si ella iba…

-que no quiero los- apreté mi mandíbula- detalles me ayudarías bastante si solo respondieras lo básico- que pretende quiere que ahora escuche todos los detalles de ese asqueroso beso ¿todos lo sabían?

-no, solo Madge y yo

-y Gale claro porque no puede faltar él- suspiré- ahh y yo que pensaba que me había librado de él, ¿desde cuándo?- pase de largo por donde se encontraba para sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio

-¿desde cuándo qué?- sus manos se tensaron- no estarás pensando que él y yo andábamos en algo- ignorando mi petición de acerco a mi cuando le faltaban solo pasos para estar de frente a la silla la detuve con mi mano

-allá, te dije que no te acercaras no deseo tenerte cerca en este momento- tuve que pronunciar esta frase posando la mirada en la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas, claro que al momento en que la mire nuevamente sus ojos grises estaban algo rojos y aguados, aguanta Mellark, ella tiene que afrontar su responsabilidad

-si no quieres que este cerca, entonces déjame que me marche porque por lo que estoy logrando ver tu ya tienes una versión muy clara del asunto- la última palabra logro terminarla a duras penas pues en varias oportunidades se le fue la voz

-lo hare, cuando terminemos dejare que te marches- sonreí aunque por dentro estaba más que destruido, sabía que el rostro que tenía en este momento se debía a que había entendido el doble significado de mis palabras- es que de verdad me sorprendieron, debo felicitarlos porque lograron o bueno mejor mérito a quien lo merece lograste ponerme unos cuernos de puta madre, me pregunto en qué momento, ¿en qué tiempo se veían? Porque aquí estabas pegada a mí, ya sabes jugando a los inseparables, cuando salíamos yo te llevaba a tu casa ¿era allí? En los momentos que no me podía quedar contigo lo llamabas que para que se acercara pues la zona estaba despejada, o era en las noches, claro si yo fuese el hubiese aprovechado ese horario porque…

-cállate, Peeta por favor cállate

- sí creo que di en el clavo, sabes me lo creí de verdad me creí todo ese teatro que montaste conmigo, me imagino que cuando estaban so…

-no sabía que pensaras que soy capaz de hacer todas esas cosas que estas mencionando, no se si sorprenderme por las cosas que estas insinuando las cuales me dejan como si fuese como las demás chicas o por armar toda esa historia son solo una simple frase que escuchaste

-te parecería simple el que el día de mañana escucharas que me vieron besando a Glimmer en un rincón, déjame decirte que tus actos dejan mucho que desear

-¡escúchame quieres!- gritó- después puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana porque tengo bastante claro lo que hare al salir de aquí. El dia de la fiesta en la playa, ese día por desgracia me encontré con Gale y de estúpida, de tarada me detuve a hablar con él, cuando me distraje él se acerco y me beso, justo es ese momento Madge nos vio, lo deje allí y Sali en busca de ella no podía permitir que se quedara con esa idea, así que cuando la alcance aclaramos las cosas y llegamos al acuerdo de que te lo diría yo…. Claro que… no lo hice

-y si es así ¿Por qué no me contaste?- reconozco que estaba más calmado, pero mi enojo seguía allí con la mas mínima reacción se activaría de nuevo

-no pude, yo lo intente- tapo su rostro con sus manos- pero siempre pasaba algo, lo del auto la playa, la primera vez que me comentaste que me amabas, simplemente no pude.

-entonces la culpa es mía por interferir, me explico por hacer cosas que estorbaran al momento que deseabas hablar conmigo.

-nunca he dicho que sea tu culpa, puedes ya dejar esa actitud no eres el único que la está pasando mal, ya te dije solo no pude, esa era toda la historia- se acercaba a la puerta

-¿hasta cuándo? Sabes que esto no hubiese pasado si hubieses tenido un poquito de confianza en mí, si dejaras de verme como tu novio, como el chico con el que te acostaste por primera vez para comprender que mas allá de todo eso soy tu amigo ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me comprendas? Para que confíes en mí

-ya eso no importa, voy retirarme se me hace tarde para la practica

-¿no te importa?

-tu fuiste bastante claro ¿no?

-si eso es lo que quiere bien-ella asintió y se giro para abrir la puerta

-hubiese preferido que me dijeras que terminábamos sin tantos rodeos y adornos porque eso no lo hace sentir más bonito

-sí, puede que si pero si esa era la única manera de que te dieras cuanta de no solo deseo tenerte a mi lado para satisfacer necesidades físicas, sino porque quiero que también seas mis amiga y hasta que eso no cambie esto seguirá igual entre nosotros, asi tal como ahora

Hello! People! Como me les va

Bueno tarde pero seguro…. Chicas chicos quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, lamento no haber respondido pero la verdad no pude estaba bastante full, les agradezco la atención que me prestan todos los sábados, espero no me odien después de esto… jajajaja a las chicas que se unieron esta semana les doy una cordial bienvenida espero que la historia sea de su agrado…. Hoy cero adelanto muaja muaja soy malvada jajajajaja saluditos xoxo pórtense mal… digo bien jajajaja

Pd siéntanse libres `de comenatar acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre y cuando no me destruyan por completo….. chau chau


	22. no puedes vivir sin mi

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

….

**Katniss PDV**

No llores….. Aguanta Katniss aquí no, no vas a llorar frente a toda esta gente y sobre todo no le vas a dar el gusto a Madge. Hice un esfuerzo inhumano al momento de llegar al área de piscinas, aunque me estuviese derrumbando por dentro no de demostraría a ninguno lo que siento, dentro de algunas horas ya llegaría a casa y allí me permitiría llorar hasta secarme.

Con pasos sumamente lentos llegue hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba mi equipo, afortunadamente pase desapercibida para la mayoría de los presentes aunque claro esta sentía en mi espalda la pesada mirada de la capitana de mi equipo, estaba haciendo mis ejercicios de estiramiento pues en mi "conversación" el tiempo se me fue volando y la mayoría se ya se encontraba haciendo sus rondas. Estaba convenciéndome a mi misma de entrar a la piscina cuando la figura de mi no…. De Peeta salió del pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas, fue en ese momento que comprendí que ya no podía estar en el mismo lugar que el. Era la misma sensación que experimente a comienzos de año, su presencia volvía a parecerme intimidante e imponente, volvía a ser ese chico sensible que se encerraba en esa coraza con aires engreídos para no permitirse que nada absolutamente nada le afectara…..ni siquiera yo, y era eso lo que más me dolía que desde el momento que ingresó en esta área en ningún momento miro a la piscina que usaba el equipo femenino, simplemente se dedico a hablar con Mike, que la mayoría de las veces en las que Peeta se ausentaba el tomaba el mando.

-creo que después de esto nada será igual entre nosotras ¿cierto?- no me digas que ahora vienes a poner en práctica tu papelito de "buena amiga"

-no entiendo en que cambiaria, nunca fuimos amigas- me las vas pagar Madge todas mas unas, ésta no se va a quedar así.

-yo te considero como una- hipócrita no se que gana con venir y sentarse aquí, como si me interesara lo que piensa.

-hace algunos minutos no actuaste precisamente como una, así que permíteme poner eso en duda- Madge llamo a una de mis compañeras, ésta se acerco a nosotras a lo que Madge le entrego su cronometro y su carpeta, sino me equivoco creo haber escuchado cuando le pidió que se encargara del grupo- ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- solo si quieres, quisiera comentarte algo- suspiró- solo no deseo hacerlo aquí

Madge no dejó de mirarme ni un solo segundo, a leguas se notaba que estaba deseando fervientemente que aceptara su oferta y en realidad estaba por hacerlo hasta que me percate que sonreía algo apenada, con mi mirada seguí la dirección a la que se dirigía la suya… su sonrisa se dirigía a la persona que no se permitía observarme. En el momento que mi mirada se encontró con la de Mellark, este rompió rápidamente el contacto dándonos a las dos la espalda, esto lejos de entristecerme me enfureció, todo estaba así por su culpa por su gran bocota y era ella la que iba a quedar como la niña buena….

-no- mi voz salió mejor de lo que lo planee, tan cortante como un cuchillo- no puedo ni quiero, ahora si me disculpas me retiro porque sinceramente no me siento nada bien- asintió

-está bien, si así quieres. Yo colocaré en la carpeta que te retiraste por malestar

-no tranquila Madgie- ella sonrió por el apodo, tan cariñoso- si lo deseas puedes colocar que me retiro para irme de besos con Gale

No me quede ni para ver su reacción, tan solo me gire y emprendí mi camino, a los vestuarios. Una vez llegué me tire en una de las banquetas y permití que las lagrimas abandonaran mis ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? El único rayito de felicidad y tranquilidad que tenía en esta vida, me fue arrebatado de una manera tan abrupta. Quizás esta era la manera que tenía el destino para decirme que abriera los ojos, que lo bueno no suele durar tanto tiempo…. Y que solo quedaban cinco meses de clase para que de igual forma sucediera lo mismo, porque claro al graduarnos ya esto quedaría aquí, Peeta tomaría su camino y yo lamentablemente tomaría uno que pondría demasiados kilómetros entre nosotros.

Estuve tirada en la banqueta no se cuanto tiempo, cuando sentí que ya las lagrimas comenzaban a esconderse decidí que lo mejor sería cambiarme, claro que la definición correcta seria ponerte otra ropa encima de la que llevas. Dejando mi bañador debajo coloque encima mi mono deportivo y mi camisa de deportes, até mis zapatos, retiré mis lentes acuáticos…. Solo hasta ahora me daba cuenta que los llevaba en el cuello, al atreverme a mirarme en el espejo…. Sonreí irónica, si mi madre me viera en este momento le daría algo, mi cabello estaba horrible, estaba tan enredado que parecía haber estado en una pelea con algún tipo de ave, claro que la peor parte la llevaban mis ojos y mi nariz, ambos estaban tan rojos como cuando te cae shampoo en el ojo o cuando te da algún tipo de alergia, bien para salir del instituto tendría que arreglar esto, definitivamente no me permitiría ni en un millón de años que me viesen tan destruida como ahora. De mi bolso saque mi estuche de maquillaje, con parsimonia retoque cada uno de mis defectos, reconozco que fue algo difícil pues ya me había acostumbrado a andar ligera de maquillaje, solo con lo esencial. Insisto este día era tan surreal, la Katniss de comienzo de año, la que la mayoría de los chicos pensaban que se había acostado con mitad de instituto pero que se negaba a aceptarlo había regresado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Coloque mi diadema en su lugar y solté mi cabello, definitivamente me encanto como quedo, ya que había pasado un día desde que realice el secado, mi cabello se veía mucho mas liso y brillante….. Claro esto se debe a las miles de cremas que mi madre me obliga a usar.

Miento si no admito que para salir de los vestuarios lo pensé más de diez veces, fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, abandonar esta área no iba a ser nada sencillo, asi que respiré profundo, como una flecha subí las escaleras y al llegar a la sección de piscinas apreté fuertemente mis puños y prácticamente pase por allí trotando, afortunadamente Mellark no se encontraba por allí… supongo que en este momento estará practicando su nado. Al pasar por la piscina de las chicas, sentí la mirada de todas las integrantes en mi espalda, la única idea que cruzo por mis pensamientos fue acelerar mas mis pasos, quería salir lo más rápido de allí para evitar habladurías….claro sabia que estos comentarios llegarían pero igual quería retrasarlos lo mas que pudiese. Una vez logre alcanzar la puerta, respire a todo dar necesitaba oxigeno pues sentía que mis ojos comenzaban a arder nuevamente, cuando observe que se acercaban algunos chicos del salón de Prim recordé que no podría marcharme sin saber cómo haría para llegar a casa, así que disparada emprendí la marcha hasta su salón de laboratorio.

_Prim, estoy fuera de tu salón podrías salir un momento… tengo que hablar contigo- _textee lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis manos.

_Dame unos segundos, espera que terminen de explicar la clase y salgo…..prometo que no tardare nada-_ me apoyé en la pared más cercana a la puerta, si tendría que esperar por lo menos me pondría cómoda.

-¿Qué paso?- susurró- whooow ¿Qué se celebra hoy?- el dia nacional del corazón de Katniss roto.

-nada, pato- fingí mi mejor sonrisa- ¿Marvel vendrá por ti hoy?

-bueno después me contaras- sonrió picara- si el vendrá hoy por mi ¿por?

-no por nada, yo me voy ahora a la casa… toma- urge en mi bolso hasta encontrar mi billetera, ella automáticamente negó con un gesto- acéptalo si no lo usas me lo das en la casa, es por si se presenta alguna emergencia, ¡vamos Prim no tengo todo el día!

-ok ok, nos vemos en la casa- me abrazaba- mantenme informada de cualquier cosa

¿Ahora como me iría a casa?

**Peeta PDV**

-creo que fuiste muy duro con ella

-Oh Cato por dios, si ella hubiese hablado conmigo desde un principio nada de esto hubiese pasado- replique tirándome en mi cama- además te agradecería que bajases el tono de voz porque mi padre está en la cocina y aun no le he dicho nada

-¿la llamaste para saber si llego bien a su casa?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa de mi escritorio

-revise su estado por mi teléfono, allí escribió algo referente a su casa.

-¿y por un simple estado de teléfono sabes que está bien?- bien lo que faltaba que mi mejor amigo actuase como un imbécil en este momento.

-que quieres ¿Qué la llame?- asintió- es que eres gafo o te la das. No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, no pienso buscar a Katniss hasta que ella tenga la suficiente confianza en mí para darse cuenta que soy más que un simple novio

-ya estás hablando como protagonista de novela ¡ouch!- lloriqueo cuando mi pisapapeles impacto de lleno en su pecho- ok, no se Peeta creo que tengo mis dudas con eso. Sé que desde el momento que comenzaron a salir opinaba que no era buena idea, pero con el tiempo que compartí con ella me di cuenta que es una buena chica que no sería capaz de eso, además no exijas tanto cuando tu también te has guardado información para ti solito- sonrió triunfante- vez no me equivoco, aun no le has contado a Katniss que te acostaste con…

-¡no es así! no entiendes Cato no lo hago porque me parezca que es culpable o porque me parezca divertido hacerla pasar por esto- suspire- solo quiero que se dé cuenta que no me gusta esto así, y si separándome de ella es la única manera que tengo para que comprenda que la amo con todo lo que tengo pero de nada me sirve tener ese sentimiento hacia ella si solo lo utilizare para contacto físico

-¿me vas a decir ahora que el sexo con Katniss es malo?

-¡no! ¿Rue te cuenta sus problemas?- si tenía que aplicar la de una manzana mas otra manzana cuanto es lo haría para que mi amigo entendiera mi punto

- si, en algunos momentos es extraño cuando me habla de las cosas o las prendas que le gustan, pero la mayoría de las veces me cuenta que la atormenta.

-lo hace por voluntad propia o tienes que darle mil vueltas al asunto, para que ella te comente algo.

-bueno no siempre llega y me relata que la pasa, muchas veces tengo que preguntárselo yo- ¡bingo!

-pero te responde ¿cierto?- asintió- a eso es a lo que voy Cato, para que Katniss me cuente algo tengo que casi rogarle, demostrarle que puede confiar en mí se me ha vuelto la peor de las tareas, ves a donde quiero llegar, ya entiendes que no lo hago porque soy cruel.

-y no será que no has hecho nada para ganarte su confianza-… no había llegado a esta pregunta ¿era asi? ¿Katniss me veía así?

-como intentarlo si ella ni siquiera me permite hacerlo, lo siento amigo pero ese es mi punto de vista y esa es la solución que planeo ejecutar

-y si no sale como lo tienes en mente- lo mire sin comprender- y si ella no se… comenzara a salir con alguien más- bajo…. Un golpe bajo

-esa idea la considere desde el momento que abandonó la práctica. Bue… bueno si es así eso solo quiere decir que no todo lo que sentía por mi fue como siempre me decía… pero créeme que sobretodo respetare lo que decida, si lo que quiere es que no interfiera mas es su vida y en sus asuntos…. Bueno así lo haré

**Katniss PDV**

-Katniss abre la puerta- ¡déjenme en paz! Dios es que no entienden el mensaje subliminal, no quiero hablar con nadie… ¡con nadie!- abre o le digo a tu padre que desde que llegaste has estado encerrada aquí

-mama por favor, déjame sola estoy bien- grite desde la ventana

-te dejare sola cuando me dé cuenta de que estas bien- silencio- ¡Katniss abre esta bendita puerta de una vez!- como sabia que la situación empeoraría si mi madre alertaba a mi padre de lo que ocurría, casi arrastrándome por toda la habitación llegué a la puerta, con parsimonia la abrí permitiendo así que mi madre entrara como un rayo, creo que entendió que mis intensiones eran abrir la puerta para que se diera cuenta que estaba viva y volverla a cerrar.

-me vas a contar de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa- ordeno cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en mi cama

-nada mama, no pasa nada, solo me siento mal tengo un dolor de vientre terrible que no se me quita con nada- ¡créeme por favor! Lo que menos necesito en este momento es que vengas a pedirme que te cuente lo que más deseo olvidar.

-¿te duele el vientre?- asentí- pues hija mañana vamos al ginecólogo, porque eres la única mujer a la que le viene su periodo dos veces al mes- este día no podría terminar mejor... Bien aqui vamos

-madre de verdad estoy bien, solo- suspiré- no fue un buen dia y estoy muy cansada, la práctica de hoy estuvo bastante fuerte

-¿entonces nada de esto se debe a que haya pasado algo entre tu y Peeta?- al momento que busque la mirada de mi madre, ella se limito a revisar sus manos evitando asi mi mirada- antes de respoonnder recuerda que soy tu mama y conozco cuando mientes

-¿cómo sabes? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-digamos que Peeta llamo hace cosa de una...

-¿llamó? Y que dijo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-primero estabas encerrada aquí, ¡no me veas con esa cara! Segundo él dijo... Bueno el solo pregunto, solo quizo saber si habias llegado bien a casa y bueno ya

-¿no dijo nada mas? ¿Solo eso?- aunque no podia observar mi rostro, sabia que tenia un aspecto tétrico porque la mirada de mi madre se apago de una forma nada discreta

-bueno cuando le mencioné que te llamaría para que hablaras con él... Simplemente respondió que estaba algo ocupado y que llamaria mas tarde, pero ya paso una hora y nada

-de hecho me parece bastante extraño que haya llamado

-¿qué paso? Ven hija sientate aqui- indico dandole suaves palmaditas a la cama- vamos Katniss no te hagas de rogar, eso te ayudara a drenar un poco lo que sientes- bueno despues de todo que tan malo podria llegar a ser.

Relate a mi madre todo lo que habia ocurrido el dia de hoy, no se equivoco cuando dijo que hablar me ayudaria... Claro que me ayudaria a llorar y a reafirmar que soy una total necia por haber dejado que pasaran los dias permitiendo asi que el secreto se hiciera mayor y que se enterara por terceros de lo que habia pasado ese dia.

-mi recomendacion seria que esperaces un tiempo para buscarlo- como sobreviviria a eso, a verle y no hablarle- no te pido que esperes anos, pero por lo menos unos dias

-quiero cambiarme de instituto- si lo se sonaba como una ninada pero sinceramente tenia ganas de que asi fuera- no me veas asi mama, si hubieses escuchado las cosas que dijo y la forma en la que me miraba, comprendieras a donde quiero llegar

-reconoce que si la situacion hubiese sido al contrario hubieses sido totalmente despiadada con el.

-mama estas a favor o...

-kamil...mmmm me preguntaba a que hora se va a servir la cena, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- bravo papa te llevas el premio en romper los ambientes- estan muy ocupadas aqui o ya podemos bajar?

La cara de mi mama decía más que mil palabras, con parsimonia abandonamos la habitación para encaminarnos al comedor, en total silencio comenzó a servir la comida mientras mi padre se acomodaba en la mesa y yo preparaba y organizaba los cubiertos en la mesa. Al darme cuenta de solo estaba preparando tres lugares figué la mirada en mi madre a lo cual solo pudo responderme con la mirada que ni se me ocurriera preguntar por mi hermana… ¿Dónde estarías Prim? ¿Podrías estar…..? No imposible, mi hermanita en… no

-Katniss…Katniss- ah pero que fastidio hasta cuando con tanta perseguidera

-¿ah? ¿Qué ocurre?

-tu hermana…. ¿Prim donde está?

-ella… ella-¡madre ayúdame!

-está durmiendo, en el laboratorio ocurrió un accidente con unos gases, y le toco quedarse hasta tarde, como te imaginaras llego cansadísima y se acostó no mas llegó- finalizó guiñándome un ojo- ahora por favor sentémonos a comer que el estofado se enfría.

-¿sigues estando muy ocupada en los estudios, Katniss?- pregunto mi padre rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido en el comedor desde que mi madre se uniera a nosotros

-eh, no ya tengo algo de tiempo disponible ¿Por qué?

-quisiera que me acompañaras la semana que viene al bufete, quiero enseñarte algunas cosas

-yo creo-….. Un momento, hace algunas horas estaba buscando el menor pretexto para evitar verle la cara a Mellark y ahora que tengo la oportunidad… ok ok comprendo esta no es la excusa que mas me convenía, pero si del cielo te caen limones…. Aprende a hacer limonada- el lunes lo tengo totalmente libre…

-Katniss no me dijiste que ese dia tenias un examen

-no mama afortunadamente pude adelantarlo, además papa si lo deseas el martes también lo tengo ligero podemos aprovechar esos días para que me expliques lo que deseas.

-entonces está decidido, no tengo que pedirte que no te comprometas ¿cierto?- asentí, dios ayudame porque nadie me manda a meterme en este lio.

**Peeta PDV**

-¿y por esa estupidez terminaron? No me veas con esa cara Mellark, sabes muy dentro de ti que esto es una necedad que están perdiendo tiempo

-Rue yo no…..

- no me mientas porque sabes que es asi, además le están dando el gusto a Gale y a la zorra de Glimmer, no me extrañaría se los dos se hubiesen confabulado para que esto pasara, pero sinceramente lo que me genera desconfianza es la actitud de Madge ¿Qué es lo que le pasa para que se pusiera tan intensa con un simple beso?- ¿Por qué todo mundo tocaba este tema? ¿No podían dejar a Madge de lado?

-no lo sé Rue- alegué levantándome de la banqueta, ya no me interesaba seguir observando las practicas del equipo de básquet- ¿sabrás por qué no vino hoy? ¿Está bien?

-por qué debería decírtelo- preguntó levantando una ceja- si quieres averiguarlo tienes su número además que clase de amiga seria si no respetara la privacidad de mi mejor amiga

-Vamos, solo quiero saber si está bien- negó con un gesto- no puedo simplemente tomar mi teléfono y escribirle: Hola Katniss sabes aunque te dije que no quería que me hablaras en este momento me estoy sintiendo la peor mierda del mundo porque no vinieses hoy al instituto ¿Cómo estás?

-me gusta la redacción pero cambiaria la parte de que no querías que te hablara, vamos Mellark vienes y me dices que la amas pero te cuesta escribirle un puto mensaje para saber cómo lo está llevando

-aja supongamos que le escribo, y si no responde- que desgracia…. Sonaba como un niño de doce años el cual está a punto de declararse.

-supongamos que no lo haga ¿vas a morirte por eso? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-no me moriría pero me sentiría mucho peor de lo que ya lo hago- suspiré- no quiero Rue de verdad, quiero que lo piense… no quiero andar merodeando solo quiero que se acerque a mi cuando ella lo considere oportuno, no tengo intenciones de acercarme para que después me diga que aun no esta lista

-los dos son unos idiotas, son lo bastante adultos para hacerse compañía en una habitación, pero no lo son para resolver sus problemas- se enderezo en su asiento- entiendo tu punto de vista y sé que tienes tus razones para estar enfadado pero detente a pensar que curiosamente eres el único que la hace entrar en razón, el único que la hace reaccionas y que evita que cometa la estupideces que esta cometiendo en este preciso momento.

-¿Qué le paso?

-ya te conté lo que querías si quieres más información ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- sonrió triunfal- mi recomendación seria que la llamaras- se levantaba- no sería nada agradable recibir un mensaje en estos momentos

-¿A dónde vas?

-no pretenderás que pierda mi clase de historia por andar haciendo de doctora corazón, además tienes que hacer una llamada y lo mejor será que te deje para que lo hagas con total comodidad- sin más comenzó a bajar los escalones de las gradas dejándome totalmente solo, a excepción de las chicas que estaban alrededor, claro que desconocían por completo el motivo de nuestra conversación.

Bien Peeta tendríamos que hacer esto quisiéramos o no…. Bueno a quien engaño me estaba volviendo loco sin escuchar su voz , saque mi celular de mi bolsillo, cuando estaba a punto de marcar me di cuenta que tenía muchas chicas alrededor que comenzaban a mirarme algo extraño, así que sin apartar la mirada de mi teléfono me aleje de las gradas, una vez cerca del desolado estacionamiento marque el ya tan conocido numero…..vamos Katniss no me hagas esto….. Atiende preciosa….por fa….

-¿bueno?- juro que mi corazón se detuvo

-hola…-juro que trate de que las palabras salieran pero eso fue lo único que logre balbucear- ¿Cómo estás?- genial Mellark, corre y golpéate con la pared, ¿Qué crees que está enferma?

-mmm bien y t.. ¿Tu? ¿Estás bien? Digo ¿Cómo estás?- sonrei era bueno que todavia la pusiese nerviosa.

-normal, asi estoy nada del otro mundo, mmm me comunicaba para saber si te encontrabas bien, como hoy no viniste...

-¿te preocupaste?- susurró lo mas bajito que pudo, por desgracia para ella tenia el oido bastante agudo por ende no habia perdido detalle alguno

-no, no estaba preocupado solo queria saber si estabas bien si...

-no me habia ahogado en mi propia miseria sabes que Mellark... Pudrete me da igual lo que hagas y si lo que esperabas oir era que estaba recluida en algun hospital por haber cometido una locura permiteme decepcionarte porque estoy mejor que nunca. ¡Adiós! Que tengas un buen día- colgó, aunque la llamada no habia salido como esperaba sonrei internamente, si que tenía un caracter bastante dificil ya tendria nucho que pensar para poder solucionar las feas palabrotas que dije el viernes.

Sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto me dirigí hacia la oficina del equipo, aunque sabia que nadie se acercaria al cubiculo en este momento, la orden de la institucion establece que el alumnado se debe quedar hasta el fin de su horario. Alli estuve durante una hora... Sin saber que hacer, que intentar para matar el aburrimiento, habia hecho un monton de aviones de papel, alguna que otra figura de origami y leido y releido los papeles que tenia pendientes relacionados con la competencia, ¡genial! Habia hecho las mil y una cosas y todavia me quedaban dos horas que no sabia en que malgastar... Podria dormir, total ayer no fue una buena noche porque seamos sinceros seria un pecado perder estas dos horas sin hacer nada productivo.

-Peeta... Se puede?- pero es que las personas tienen un radar, que indica cuando te dispones a descanzar... Porque siempre joden en los momentos menos oportunos- si quieres puedo regresar mas tarde

- vamos Marck ya estas aqui no creeras que te pediré que vengas en otro momento que ocurre?

- el director Snow no te ha llamado para que vayas a su oficina?

- no ¿por que deberia hacerlo?-mi companero me miro totalmente apenado- vamos cuéntame ¿qué hicieron esta vez?

- es... Que... Es que yo no podre seguir en el equipo

-¿cómo? ¿De coño hablas Marck? Te has vuelto loco o que- Marck era una de mis mayores esperanzas para las finales, es uno de lo mejores con los que cuento en este momento- definitivamente tienes que estar de broma te recuerdo que eres uno de los clasificados, no puedes retirarte asi como asi

-es que no me estoy retirando Peeta no puedo ir a la competencia ni puedo seguir en el equipo porque me han descalificado

**Katniss PDV**

- ¿cómo te la pasaste hoy?- mal, terriblemente mal

-bien, todo estuvo muy bien- así o mas hipócrita me quieres papa

- te dije que esto corria por tus venas, yo siempre soy muy meticuloso con las cosas que hago o recomiendo, ademas eres muy parecida a mi por eso entre Prim y tu, te elegi a ti para que te encargaras de este trabajo- papa por favor nosotros ni en lo fisico nos parecemos- Quiero que vayamos a un lugar que de seguro te sorprenderá, ¿crees que tengamos tiempo?- asenti, a donde podriamos ir, quizas un parque, a comer helados o a la playa como cuando era pequeña, por lo menos mi papa se estaba preocupando por hacer algo bueno el dia de hoy, esto si que era una sorpresa.

- ¿un concesionario? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- ya decia yo que la playa o la heladeria sonaban increibles hasta en mis pensamientos

-bueno Katniss no tengo que decirte como funciona esto, ya sabes lo que hacen en los concesionarios

- lo se, pero lo que no entiendo es que hacemos aca- repliqué mientras el apagaba el auto

-que crees que hacemos- abria su puerta- vamos bajate ya

- yo no quiero un auto, no me gusta conducir, ademas no lo necesito- tuve que trotar un poco para alcanzarlo, una vez abrio las puertas del local el inconfundible olor a tapicería inundó mis fosas nasales

- quita esa cara, ya eres mayor de edad pronto te graduaras y necesitaras un vehiculo en el que desplazarte cuando vayas a la universidad, dudo que quieras caminar mas de cinco estados para venir a casa en navidad- si mi papa planeaba hacer de esto una sorpresa, el solito lo habia arruinado. Solo me habia traido aqui para de alguna u otra manera proporsionarme las herramientas que necesitaria dentro de unos cuantos meses

Mi padre se retiro para hablar con el encargado con un gesto me indico que me fuera familiarizando con los vehículos, ¿familiarizando con que? Si yo en este momento lo que veia era carritos rojos, azules, negros y ruedas por todos lados, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como se hacia esto

-viste algo que te gustara?

-mmm la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea papa, quizas podria llegar hoy a la casa investigar un poco y despues decidirme

-no mejor salgamos de esto de una buena vez- explicó abrazandome, lo que por cierto hizo que una sensacion bastante extraña despertara en mi interior, algo asi coomo cuando te ahogas y tus instintos tratan de ayudarte a salir- mira este Fiat ¿te gusta?- el auto era bastante chico pero muy… muy llamativo era de color negro, obviamente no pasaría desapercibido… no definitivamente éste no iría conmigo

-no, no me gusta

-veamos otros que tal este- lo mire esperando que comenzara con su explicación pero se quedo callado

-este es un Volkswagen beetle, posee un potente motor, es femenino y muy llamativo, anda en una ola muy retro, si eres así de seguro te gustara.

Así estuvimos por más de diez minutos sinceramente disfrute la cara de mi papa conforme pasaba el tiempo, si iba a comprar un auto que yo aun no quería por lo menos disfrutaría algo su elección

-este es el ultimo que tenemos para jóvenes es un auto que personalmente me agrada mucho, es un vehículo único, claro que muy rápido pero muy cómodo. Es el Mini Cooper, lamentablemente no contamos con el último modelo pero este es el modelo convertible- aunque no venía con intenciones de llevarme algún automóvil tengo que reconocer que mi lado interesado salió a flote cuando tuve en frente de mi a esta belleza, era de color amarillo, en este momento tenía el techo totalmente recogido y a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño que lo anteriores logró que me familiarizara con el

-no- sentencio mi padre cuando se dio cuenta de mi repentino interés en el vehículo- es un modelo viejo Katniss, y no me gusta las velocidades que tienes, me gustaron mas los dos primeros.

-¿Qué tienen las velocidades? Este me gusta, los demás son todos extraños y no me agradan, además creí que estábamos buscando un auto para mí no un último modelo para venderlo o exhibirlo.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto llevarme la contraria?- sonreí mostrándole a mi padre mi mejor cara de niña buena- ¿te gusta ese color? Vas a parecer un resaltador en medio de la carretera o cuando llegues al instituto….

-así no me perderé y no lo perderé de vista a él ¿es mío?

…

-¿un auto? ¡Papa te compro un auto!

-pato no grites, despertaras a nuestros padres, trae tus cosas, quédate a dormir aquí conmigo

-¡nop! Ya estoy lista no necesito nada mas, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí- la imagen de Prim con su pantufla de conejos y su pijama de corazones me hizo sonreir- si te burlas me largo y no vas a tener con quien hablar

-no ven ya deja de ser tan sensible- camino hasta encontrarse en mi cama, al momento que se tiro frente a mí en su rostro, se dibujó una mueca extraña

- y a ti que te pasa ¿Qué esa cara? ¿Qué te duele?

-a….a mí nada, solo que me acaba de dar un calambre, eso es todo ¡cuéntame lo de papa y lo de la llamada de Mellark!

-otra vez Prim, ya te lo conté dos veces que mas quieres que hablemos de eso- el cuento del calambre sonaba más falso que la historia del chupacabras- la que tiene que hablar aquí eres tú, ¿Dónde estuviste el viernes?- torció los ojos- no creas que yo me creí ese cuento de que estaba con tus amigas y Marvel en el cine.

-eso fue lo que hice el viernes, a veces eres tan necia, que mas quieres que te diga si eso fue lo que paso- ¡mentirosa!

-sabes que me estas mintiendo, yo te cuento mis cosas, te hable de Peeta de lo que hemos hecho todas esas cosas y tú no puedes contarme que fue lo que hiciste en una cita un viernes.

-es distinto Katniss, además lo de Peeta me enteré porque el mismo me lo dijo, asi que en esta estamos en igualdad de condiciones

-pero después de eso te he comentado todo lo que ha pasado, ¡ay Prim! Por dios que tanto pudiste haber hecho en una cita para que te….d…e- mi hermana se puso tan roja como el color de la camisa que yo llevaba en este momento, si no fuese porque tapo su rostro con sus manos no me lo hubiese creído- estu….estuviste con Marvel

-Katniss- hablo aun tapándose con sus manos- que vergüenza- mi hermana…. Mi hermanita, como pude me acerque a ella y tire de sus manos para que me dejara ver su rostro, me calme al darme cuenta que no estaba llorando ni mostraba señales de haber sido agredida.

-¿te obligó?- negó con la cabeza- ¿tu estuviste siempre de acuerdo?

-sí, yo… lo quería Katniss, no quería decirte nada porque sé que en el fondo ibas a pensar mal de mí, pero de verdad no pude contenerme, el me gusta mucho y…

-¿Qué clase de hermana piensas que soy? ¿Cómo es eso de que yo iba a pensar mal de ti?- piensa bien lo que vas a decir porque no quieres lastimarla- no niego que me parece algo pronto, para que haya pasado eso entre ustedes, patito pero si esa es la decisión que tomaste y te sentiste bien al hacerlo que importa lo que digan los demás

-pero yo no quería que tu…

-¿cuándo estabas con Marvel, pensaste en mi o en mama, acaso pensantes en alguna de tus amigas?

-no pero…

-escúchame Prim, nunca te avergüences de algo que de verdad te gusta, sé que es un momento único, se lo que se siente querer estar con una persona pero negarse una y otra vez ese sentimiento así que no lo hagas tu porque entonces las consecuencias no serán nada agradables. ¿Se cuidaron?

-no es vergüenza es solo que siento que estuviese hablando con mama, no te ofendas pero yo te veo como una- su acerco a mí, para quedar sentada a mi lado- si Katniss si nos cuidamos

-¿fue el viernes cierto?

-aja, en realidad íbamos a ver una película con sus amigos al cine, pero yo me pelee con una de las chicas lo que hizo que Marvel me defendiera y discutiera con sus amigos, así que él se enojo y fuimos a su casa para solo pasar el rato y bueno… allí paso

-¿te peleaste?- asintió- ¿con quién?

-con una de las secuaces de Glimmer, sabes la que está en el equipo de natación contigo la fea que tiene cara de panquea- sonreí por el simpático apodo que mi hermana había elegido- y me pelee porque ella…. te lo voy a decir pero no le puedes contar a nadie, de lo contrario Peeta y Marvel me matarían, ellas estaban comentado que estabas bastante rara en la práctica del viernes y que bueno cuando te retiraste todas comenzaron a refunfuñar y a comentar por lo tanto Peeta tuvo que intervenir.

-¿Peeta?- enseguida mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco

-sí, les dio un tremendo regaño que ahora casi todos los del equipo andan derechitos- sonreí ese es…. No era mi chico- hasta la sancionó y todo, están suspendidas hasta la semana de arriba.

-me imagino que hablaste hoy con el- asintió- ¿Cómo estaba?

-estaba bello como siempre, lo único es que tenía una cara de sueño como si no hubiese dormido en un mes- somos 2- de lo demás estaba bastante normal, claro que solo hable un momento con el porqué solo me lo conseguí una vez por los pasillos alli fue cuando me pregunto por ti

-¿te pregunto por mi? ¿Qué le dijistes?

-bueno Rue fue bastante clara cuando me dijo que no podía brindarle ningún tipo de información valiosa, así que solo le mencione que estaba entre lo que cabe ¡bien! Tu y Rue se pusieron de acuerdo ¿cierto?

-sí, fue idea de Rue, así que yo sabía que él me llamaría cuando se diera cuenta que no iba a ir a clases, solo que tardo demasiado en hacerlo.

-el es tan lindo- suspiró imitándome- no la verdad me dio mucha gracia cuando se acerco así todo tímido buscando la manera de preguntarme por ti sin demostrar tanto interés ¿Qué te dijo cuando te llamo?

-¡otra vez! Ya te lo dije…

-es que ustedes son mi novela preferida, yo podría escribir esto y venderlo, de seguro el público juvenil seria mi principal audiencia o podría hacerme famosa.

- tengo una mejor novela que podrías escribir- me miro curiosa- Prim repara corazones y regeneradora de conciencia

-no me da gracia tu chiste, que tengo que hacer para convencerte que Marvel es un buen chico, además Katniss no soy tan tonta para caer de buenas a primeras en los juegos de un chico, en ese aspecto soy un poco más rápida que tu- la mire incrédula levantando una de mis cejas-no te ofendas pero sabes que es así, de hecho yo sabía que salías con alguien antes que Peeta me lo contara y segundo siempre supe que Gale no te convenía y…

-vale vale, está bien ya te cansaste de adularte a ti misma- asintió- vamos a dormir porque tengo un sueño terrible y mañana tengo que madrugar para poder aguantar el ritmo de papa- Prim se acomodo a mi lado mientras yo me estiraba para apagar la luz. Cuando el cuarto estuvo oscuro mi hermana se acurruco a mi lado tanto que si se acercaba mas terminaría por sacarme de mi lugar

-Katniss…-susurró

-mmm

-cuando te reconcilies con Peeta no le digas nada de lo que paso con Marvel- reconciliar esa palabra era tan bella

-¿ah? ¿Por qué?

-porque él le advirtió a Marvel que si iba muy rápido conmigo le rompería la cara- si definitivamente suena como algo que Peeta advirtiera- por fa déjame que hable con él, además no tiene porque enterarse todavía ¿verdad?

**Peeta PDV**

Dos días, dos días en los que Katniss no había venido a clases, dos días en los que estoy por volverme loco si no la veo. Si definitivamente si no venia hoy a la clase de química la iría a buscar a su casa, me conformaría con solo verla y saber que está bien.

Llegue como de costumbre veinte minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, me senté en mi mesa la cual hasta este momento compartía con Katniss, pero al ver que no había nadie en ella me di por vencido, ya tendría que agregar otro día mas al que faltaba desde que "terminamos" resignado me encamine hasta mi puesto saque mi libreta y una pluma de mi mochila, adelantaría los deberes que tenía pendiente ya que se estaban quitando las ganas de quedarme hasta tarde en el instituto, no sería mala idea asistir a esta clase para después retirarme a mi casa.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos el salón se fue llenando, cada vez que alguien se asomaba por la puerta levantaba mi vista esperanzado, hasta cuando entro el señor Abernathy dirigí mi mirada esperando que fuese mi chica… claro que la mirada del profesor no fue para nada agradable.

-bien dejen todos la conversadera- dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio- joven O ´Bryan le agradecería que bajara su trasero de la mesa estoy seguro que la señorita no se sentirá bien al poner su cara en ese lugar cuando se quede dormida a mitad de clases como de costumbre lo hace- aunque no me gustaba cuando el señor Abernathy actuaba de esa forma tan ordinaria y primitiva, esta vez su comentario me hizo reír- bien pasare lista así que hagan silencio de una buena vez.- y así comenzó mi día aburrido…. Quizás podría ir en este momento a la enfermería y pedir algún permiso para poder retirarme….. Si eso podría ser una buena opción porque no tengo ganas de escuchar a este solterón todo el día…. O podría irme a la dirección para arreglar todo el desorde que causo Marck por la gran estupidez que cometió…. No sinceramente en este momento no tengo gana de ir a ver al apestoso director Snow…. Si porque el perfume que usa solamente lo soportaba su esposa…. A lo mejor se divorciaron por eso la pestilencia solo a aguanta el y su hija.

-Presente- no puede ser- ¿puedo pasar profesor?- actúa normal solo es Katniss, solo es ella, tú la conoces sabes cómo tratarla…. Carajo pareces un puto niño Peeta cálmate

-está llegando diez minutos tarde ¿Por qué debería dejarla pasar?- asqueroso perro, cuando se lo proponía era bastante arrogante.

-porque es la primera vez que llego tarde a su clase además el estacionamiento estaba repleto- es tan bella… un momento ¿estacionamiento? ¿Desde cuándo Katniss se viene sola en auto? Claro porque Rue ya había llegado en ese momento fue que decidí esperarla en el salón- ¿puedo?

-bueno que tengo que decir si ya estas adentro, pasa total ya llevo mucho rencor a mis espaldas como para sumarle uno mas- Katniss asintió y entro con sigilo al salón, aparto la silla que se encontraba a mi lado y se sentó allí, justo cuando lo hizo me entraron unas ganas terribles de lanzarme sobre ella para comérmela a besos- Mellark….- podría jurar que acabo de escuchar a lo lejos mi nombre…-¿ Peeta Mellark? ¡Mellark!

-presente- la mayoría de mis compañeros comenzaron a reír, hasta el mismo profesor, sin embargo Katniss seguía allí en silencio tan tiesa como cuando llego

-sabemos que se siente más calmado al ver que su compañera llego y que no presentara la evaluación solo, pero ahora le agradecería que dejara de babear por su compañera y ponga los pies en la tierra- en ese momento me enfurecí, juro que vi rojo cuando escuche la risita de Katniss a mi lado, com.. Como se va a reír de ese chiste tan malo y desagradable, darle la razón a este viejo verde que no despierta sentimiento ni en un animal- bien ya que están casi todos voy a comenzar con la teoría para después darles paso al taller, les recuerdo que solo tienen estas dos horas para preguntar, porque las dos horas restantes las llevaran ustedes por su cuenta.

Estaba tan enojado que en las dos horas de teoría el pizarrón se convirtió en la parte más atractiva de este salón, no volví a mirar a mi compañera ni cuando el profesor dio la orden de que ya daba por comenzado el taller y que podíamos acercar nuestras sillas. Ella al percatarse de que no me movería ni un ápice decidió acercar su silla a la mía quedando nuestros brazos sumamente cerca, claro que esto solo lo intuí porque aun hacia como si estuviese escribiendo algo e mi libreta aunque el pizarrón ya estaba totalmente limpio

-yo tengo la hoja en la que podremos escribir- estas enojado….. Estas enojado

-yo también tengo unas hojas- la mire- tú has tus respuestas en las tuyas y las mías las hare aquí ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-no por nada- movía otra vez su silla para colocarla donde estaba hace minutos, vamos Mellark te estás pasando de cabron has algo

-no- la detuve tomándola de la muñeca- dime

-pensé que lo haríamos en parejas, por eso vine hoy- comentó mordiéndose su labio inferior

-quieres hacerlo conmigo ¿ahora?- lo reconozco no pude dejar pasar su comentario por debajo de la mesa…. Todavía me quedaba algo de cabron en mi interior

-eres un imbécil si hubiese sabido que ibas a actuar así no- volví a acercarla con todo y sillón

-ya cálmate, no sé porque actúas así si yo solo me refería al taller-suspiré era tan adorable cuando se enojaba- venga pongámonos en esto que se nos va a pasar el tiempo

-imaginé que no vendrías hoy- susurre cerca de su oído al momento que terminamos nuestra evaluación….y ya que quedaban algunos minutos lo mejor sería aprovecharlos

-se me hizo tarde, claro que tenía que venir hoy había una evaluación no me la perdería por nada- respondió sin mirarme

_Se les recuerda al profesorado y al alumnado que al finalizar esta hora deberán dirigirse al salón de eventos, ya que estaremos brindándoles una cordial bienvenida a los alumnos que se unen a nuestra institución por intercambio, de igual manera el Director Snow quiere dirigirles unas palabras al alumnado, feliz día.- _bien manos a la obra

-el lunes tuviste un examen en historia y el martes te extrañaron en lenguaje ¿Por qué venir hoy? – esta vez si me di el lujo de arcar lo mas que pude mis labios a su oreja rosando por poco la misma con mis labios

-quería comprobar algo por mis propios medios- se acercaba, la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba tramando algo

-y que era- pregunte humectando mis labios con mi lengua

-que no puedes estar sin mi más de cuatro días porque te volverías loco, amorcito- sin más tomo su mochila y se encamino hacia la puerta dejándome totalmente helado, cuando logre salir de mi estado catatónico, deje el examen sobre el escritorio del profesor y abandone al aula, la busque por los pasillos cercanos pero había desaparecido…. Tranquila Katniss ya seria mi turno de jugarme una igualita

**Katniss PDV**

¡Al fin! Aleluya, abandoné el salón con el ego por los cielo, ¡al fin había logrado dejar a Mellark en estado vegetativo! Claro literalmente, acelere mis pasos pues había visto por el rabillo del ojo como se levantaba cuando se percataba que había abandonado el salón, como sabía que no me daría tiempo de esconderme decidí esconderme en uno de los almacenes de limpieza hasta asegurarme que se hubiese ido

_Rue,¿ Peeta está con ustedes? Katniss- _vamos Rue responde rápido que me ahogo del calor

_No, pero los estamos esperando en la entrada del auditorio ¿por?, Rue-_ donde estas donde te metiste

_Yo estoy en el salón de limpieza que está cerca del salón de química, ya sabes por la parte trasera dar auditorio, ¿podrías ayudarme a ver si Mellark está por aquí?, Katniss _

_Ya llego se nota que ya se encontró con el amor de su vida, la cara que tiene no se parece a la de ayer ¿Qué le hiciste?, Rue_

_Después te cuento, ya voy para allá, Katniss_

_Ok, apúrate tratare de guardarte un puesto_

Antes de salir acaricie nerviosamente mi cabello, alise un poco mi falda y abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, lo que no esperaba era que esta impactara de lleno en el rostro de alguien ocasionando que este se tambaleara al otro extremo del pasillo

-¡oh! Lo siento ¡perdón! Fue sin intención, no tenía ni la menor idea de que alguien pasaba por aquí- el chico retiro las manos de su rostro, lo que me hizo suponer que el impacto lo había llevado en esa área- de verdad lo lamento ¿estás bien?- acerque para comprobar que todo estuviese bien

-¡duele! Creo que rompiste la nariz- ¡oh dios! Cierto desde aquí podía ver sangre, claro que no parecía una fractura solo el impacto del golpe- aunque si tengo que romperme la nariz para tener cerca a una chica tan linda como tú lo haría mil veces- ok suficiente Katniss te están esperando lo mejor será que te pongas en marcha, además ya tienes bastantes problemas encima como para sumar uno más- soy Finnick Odair y tu lindura eres….

….

Hola! ¿Cómo me les va hoy?

Bueno chicas y chicos aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia loca que tengo en mi cabecita, como siempre les agradezco por el tiempo que invierten los sábados para leerme! Ya saben pueden darme su opinión acerca del cap ya sea positiva o negativa!

Estoy sumamente contenta porque la semana pasada recibí muy bonitos Rewiew…..Las adoro! Ya no aguantaba más tenía que confesarlo jajajaja, de verdad muchas muchas…. Mucisisisismas gracias

Bueno esto es todo…..

Jajaja nop! Como la semana pasada me dijeron que era: (déjenme enumerar) fría, calculadora, malvada, casi llegan a decir que era la bruja mala del cuento por no dejarles adelanto….. ¡Taran! Aquí les van….. ADVERTENCIA respiren profundo

_¿Lo conoces? Cuéntame ahora mismo Katniss Everdeen de donde conoces a ese bombón de hombre que está en la tarima- lo sabia…. Sabía que era una mala idea contarle a Rue._

_Ves esa fajita que tiene en la nariz- asintió- yo se la hice al golpearlo con una puerta_

_¡Dios mío! Es que tú tienes una suerte para conseguirte unos papacitos- se cruzo de brazos- esta buenísimo si, de hecho se parece a Peeta en algunas cosas- suspiró- claro que como el culo de Mellark no hay dos_

_-¿qué pasa con mi trasero?- dios mándame una pala en este momento que me quiero enterrar viva._

…_._

_¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! Voy a gritar si no te vas- maldita toalla donde te metiste_

_No creo que nadie te escuche, ese es el problema en quedarse de ultima en las duchas, deja la gritería vas a hacer que me de dolor de cabeza_

_Lárgate ya Mellark, ¡fuera de aquí!- en vista que no conseguí taparme con mi paño solo lleve mis manos a los lugares que requerían ser tapados con rapidez_

_¿O qué?- dio un paso en mi dirección por lo que tuve que dar un paso en dirección contraria ocasionando que mi espalda chocara de lleno con uno de los casilleros de metal, en vista que la superficie estaba tan fría di un pasito adelante- vamos preciosa, sabes me da gracia tu actitud en este momento- otro paso más- no es la primera vez que te veo así, desnuda_

…_.._

_Y ustedes dos dejen de pelearse, van a terminar mas enojados de lo que ya están- grito Rue- si van a comportarse como niños me avisan y nos olvidamos de hacerle fiesta a Prim_

…_._

Bien espero que esta vez no me digan esas cosas feas que rompieron mi corazón jajajja (mentira) y para la lectora-escritora que me amenazo con las cosas que escribiría en su historia si no juntaba a estos dos rápido….. ¡nooo por favor! Esa historia me tiene comiéndome las uñas completicas jajajja….. Chicas una querida lectora me informó que fanfic está eliminando algunas historias con contenido M (de verdad le agradezco enormemente que me informara porque no tenía ni idea) que me recomiendan que haga a modo de prevención, porque soy bastante nueva en este mundo y un sep! Bueno ya esto está bastante largo como todos los sábados ya saben…. Pórtense mal…. Diigo…. Bastante mal jajajaja nos leemos saluditos xoxo

Las amo grande, estén alertas el sábado de arribaa


	23. celos

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

….

**Katniss PDV**

-soy Finnick Odair y tu lindura eres….- nada silencio- bueno esta es la parte en la que me dices tu nombre

-oye ¿estás bien?- se acercaba, no sabía el porqué pero la presencia de este chico me intimidaba me hacía sentir extraña- si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería para que te revisen

-la verdad en este momento estoy viendo doble… ¿me acabas de conocer y ya me invitas a salir?- sonrió engreído- acepto solo si me dices tu nombre

-no te estoy invitando a ningún lado y como ya veo que estas bien….- me marchaba- que tengas buen día

-¡oye!- gritó, como me imaginaba que este era uno de esos chicos que se las tira de coqueto y que va diciéndole lo mismo a cada chica que conoce no preste atención a su llamado y seguí mi camino- sabes que puedo tener un derrame cerebral en este momento- su comentario me hizo sonreír, agradecí mentalmente ya estar de espaldas a él.

-buena suerte con eso, lamentablemente no soy médico- respondí uniéndome a la larga fila que ya mis compañeros hacían para entrar al auditorio

-¡Katniss! ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?-pregunto con la respiración algo descontrolada- llevo aproximadamente 15 minutos buscándote

- cálmate pato, no tienes porque gritar, Sali de clase de química y de dirigí al baño, estaba algo concurrido así que tuve que esperar mi turno.

-mmm- asintió- venga no es necesario que hagamos la cola porque ya Peeta, Rue y Cato están dentro así que vamos- cuando abandonamos la fila para acercarnos directamente a la puerta estaba la mano derecha de Glimmer en el equipo de natación, Portia

-chicas chicas hagan silencio que está pasando la reina del instituto, recuerden lo que nos advirtió Peeta

-camina no les prestes atención déjalas que se hundan en su veneno- tomé a Prim del brazo pues a momento que la vi tensarse sabia que esto no iba a quedar del todo bien y lo más seguro es que la que saliera perdiendo seria ella- vamos entremos y ya- susurré

-además de dejar de hablar de ti ahora también tengo que soportar que te colees- suspiró- vaya beneficios que se reciben al ser novia del capitán de cualquier equipo….

-si es que todavía lo son- la que faltaba. El comentario de Glimmer hizo reír a todas sus amigas, lo que ocasionó que todos mis pensamientos de amor y paz se fueran al caño.

-ya quisieras ¿no Glimmer?- a esto podían jugar dos- debe ser duro ver que tu ex pareja rehace su vida en cuestión de semanas y tu todavía sigues igual de sola- Prim sonrió, chasqueando su lengua y cruzándose de brazos a mi lado.

-hace tiempo que ya pase la pagina con Mellark, aunque reconozco que me gusta ver como hace el ridículo a tu lado.

-me imagino que te repites eso muchas veces al día para tratar de convencerte a ti misma- Whoow un momento, de donde viene todo esto.

-no te conviene meterte conmigo Everdeen- años atrás quizás hubiese tomado a mi hermana de la mano para adentrarnos rápidamente al salón y así olvidarnos de cualquier problema, pero sinceramente hoy tenía ganas de esto, ya estaba hasta las orejas de que esta bruja se metiera en mi vida, no definitivamente hoy no se lo permitiría

-o de lo contario que- Glimmer sonrió a sus amigas y dio un paso adelante, mi hermana me dio un ligero y muy discreto golpe con su codo indicándome que imitara la acción que acababa de hacer mi contrincante

-¿segura quieres saberlo?- a estas alturas ya nadie estaba pendiente de que la cola avanzara

-soy toda oídos…..

-Srta. Everdeen por favor ingrese al salón que sus compañeras desean estar presentes en el acto- no me moví, definitivamente no sería la que se retiraría- ¡Everdeen!- estaba por retirarme cuando la perra que tenía delante de mi sonrió triunfante, bien si Abernathy quería que me moviera tendría que quitarme el mismo de aquí porque no lo haría por voluntad propia- srta. Snow dudo que le agrade la noticia de que su hija anda buscando pelea en su instituto

- si lo lamento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir- se alejaba

-¡Everdeen por favor ingrese al auditorio!- pose mi mirada en mi profesor de química, el cual extrañamente me sonrió, respondí a su gesto asintiendo y tomando la mano de mi hermana para ingresar al gran auditorio. Encontrar a los chicos no fue tan difícil pues se encontraban ubicados prácticamente en la mitad del auditorio y afortunadamente Rue estaba muy atenta, por ende cuando nos vio ingresar al salón levanto sus brazos para que diéramos con su posición

-sí que tardaron ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto apenas me ubique en uno de los asientos vacios que estaba a su mano derecha

-nada, solo me quede encerrada en el escondite que elegí para despistar a Mellark- al nombrarlo me di cuenta que faltaba alguien en el equipo, pose mi mirada en varios puntos pero nada, no estaba.

-lo ha llamado Snow- ¿ah?, esperaba que dijera: está en el baño, se retiro…. Pero hablar con Snow… eso me sorprendió

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo así?- pregunte curiosa, lo que me faltaba era que Mellark sufriera las consecuencias por haberme metido con la princesa del director

-no sé, el estaba hace unos minutos sentado justo donde estas tu ahora, de pronto vino la secretaria y le dijo que Snow lo mandaba a llamar, él le respondió que iría en unos minutos pero la señora le dijo que lo mandaba a llamar ahora no en algunos minutos, así que se fue- ¡oh dios! Por favor, por favor que no sea algún tipo de represaría por lo que paso, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para Snow como para interrumpir su elaborado evento?- ¿Qué hiciste?- la mire sin comprender- es obvio que estas pensando que algo puede estar pasando a Peeta por algo que hiciste ¿o me equivoco?

-Rue…. Tu, tu sabrás lo que paso el viernes después de que me fui a casa, Peeta tuvo un inconveniente con otras compañeras ¿el te comento algo?- susurre bajito para que los demás no pudiesen escuchar

-bueno yo a esa hora no estaba aquí, pero el lunes nos comento que había discutido con una de las chicas del equipo de Madge, parece que le llamo la atención pero la chica no lo tomo nada bieny comenzó a decir cosas lo que llevo a que Mellark sacara su lado oscuro y la sancionara por varias semana de las practicas ¿no creerás que es por eso?

- de hecho creo que si, con quien discutió fue con Portia… y bueno tu sabes que ella y Glimmer son uña y mugre.

-sí pero tu deberías saber que Peeta como capitán y supervisor en ese momento, tenía y tiene todo el derecho de haberle llamado la atención por eso no creo que fuese ese el motivo.

-¿crees que puedas preguntarle a Cato? Tal vez el sabe algo- prácticamente se lo supliqué.

-no sabe nada, solo tenemos que- guardó silencio de pronto- quizás puedas preguntárselo tu misma preciosa- finalizó señalando con sus labios a Peeta que en ese momento cerraba la puerta que daba detrás del escenario- si no sabes las dimensiones del asunto solo se cuidadosa ¿sí?- asentí. Al momento que Mellark se abría paso entre la multitud que aun faltaba por asiento las luces comenzaron a apagarse lo que dejaba bien claro que el evento comenzaría dentro de poco.

-¡hey!- saludo regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban para después sentarse a mi lado.

-hola…. ¿todo bien con Snow?

-¿Rue te comentó?- asentí- si solo era por cosas del equipo, nada grave, gracias por preocuparte- finalizo sonriendo, cuando poso su mirada en la tarima lleve mi mano a donde reposaban las suyas, dándole un suave apretón

-siempre ¿lo recuerdas?- entrelazó su mano a la mía y la acerco a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso entre mis dedos

-siempre- contesto muy sonriente para después soltar mi mano y estrecharme entre sus brazos a la vez que acercaba mi nariz a su cuello, extrañaba tanto su olor- aun no hemos regresado ¿cierto?- pregunto juguetón a la vez que bajaban las luces.

-no todavía no- hundí un poco mas mi nariz en su cuello

- está bien- dijo restándole importancia, lo que me llevo a sepárame de él para mirarlo incrédula- eso hará más interesante nuestra reconciliación- agregó depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios

-¡shhh!- nos silenció Rue- si siguen hablando los separaran, aguanten hasta que salgan de aquí- Peeta se enderezo en su asiento y aunque deshizo nuestro abrazo para poder acomodarse no soltó mi mano

- Me alegra saber que contamos con un gran índice de audiencia este día- comenzó su discurso con una gran sonrisa que antes de transmitir tranquilidad daba la sensación de estar siendo amenazados- no quiero comenzar sin felicitar al equipo de básquet y al de ciencias por haber ganado esta temporada con total tranquilidad, esto nos permite saber que la educación que aquí impartimos es completa excelencia, claro no puedo dejar pasar la ocasión para expresar lo que espero del equipo de nadadores de la institución, a ellos les presento mi completo optimismo, se que además de ser excelentes estudiantes sabrán tomar decisiones que sean beneficiosas para ellos- Peeta tensó su mano alrededor de la mía lo que hizo que posara mi mirada en el, casualmente no apartaba la vista de la tarima a pesar de estar consciente de que lo observaba, por ende seguí con mi mirada la suya y me percate que Snow lo miraba directamente- bien jóvenes quiero presentarles a los alumnos de intercambio que estarán con nosotros esta temporada hasta los últimos meses de este año escolar, esta demás decir que espero una cordial bienvenida de su parte y sobretodo que le permiten integrarse sin inconveniente alguno en sus actividades.

Uno a uno Snow hizo subir al escenario a los que serias nuestros compañeros por estos meses, comenzó con los más pequeños para después avanzar etapa por etapa.

-voy a lavarme la cara, estoy muriéndome de sueño- susurro Peeta al momento que comenzaban a presentarse los chicos que formarían parte del equipo del penúltimo año, afortunadamente este fue el grupo más chico solo constaba de dos chicas y tres chicos, bien ahora solo faltaba los que se integrarían a mi grupo y listo podríamos irnos a desayunar. La primera en presentarse fue una chica bastante pequeña tanto así que cualquiera pensaría que estaba en el antepenúltimo año.

-mmm bueno ¿Cómo están?- ¡no! Este es…. El chico….- mi nombre Finnick Odair, tengo 19 años- la mayoría se asombro, claro todos los de ultimo tenían entre 17 a 18 años- si lo sé soy algo mayor pero no tengo la culpa que mi padre me retirara un año de curso en mi instituto por hacer un viaje por toda África para ayudar a su población- las féminas presentes en el auditorio suspiraron al unísono…. Hasta la misma Rue, por dios ¿no se dan cuenta que este es un charlatán?

-cierra la boca Rue, tienes a Cato cerca- mi amiga se separa un poco de su novio para hablar disimuladamente, mando su precaución al carajo cuando se percato de que Cato estaba más que dormido

-¿cuál es el problema?- pregunto como si no estuviese haciendo nada malo- sé que tengo novio y lo amo, pero no soy ciega. Tengo derecho de recrear la vista…. ¡no me veas así! ¿Acaso cuando ves una película con un buen protagonista te tapas los ojos?

-no, pero esto es muy distinto, el- lo señalaba- no es un actor de película además no se que le puedes ver si está claro que es un engreído de primera

- ¿y tu como sabes?... no me digas que te leiste el libro que te recomendé el de "estudio completo de la psicología masculina"- torci los ojos- ¿lo leiste?

-no Rue no lo hice, solo escúchalo como habla _no tengo la culpa que mi padre me retirara un año de curso en mi instituto por hacer un viaje por toda África_, que clase de hombre que sea serio elabora su discurso con semejante tema esta claro que lo hace para atraer a las chicas.

-o para defenderse de los que ya planeaban llamarlo viejo

-si quieres podemos llamarlo para que se siente a comer con nosotras hoy, o puedes ofrecerle tus servicios de guardaespaldas, para después cantarle I Will Always Love You- sonreí al ver la cara de Rue- con el cabello así te pareces bastante a Whitney Houston

-estas ya bastante alegre ¿verdad? Me parece que solo pasaron horas desde que alguien me llamo para informarme que había mandado a su novio al carajo….. me parece estúpido que tengamos esta conversación por alguien que ni conocemos y que quizás ni lleguemos a conocer- silencio- ¿Katniss?

-mmm- si le comento quizás podría ayu…. No ya sé como son las ayudas que ofrece mi amiga, lo mejor sería quedarme callada

-estoy esperando que digas que tengo razón- la mire sin comprender- ya sabes lo que acabo de decir no vale la pena que nos peleemos por alguien que ni conocemos

-si tienes toda la razón…. Alguien que ni conocemos- susurre posando mi mirada en el chico que bien podría ser la competencia de Snow porque tenía elaborado un discurso en el que solo faltaba decir, ¡vota por mi seré tu nuevo alcalde!

-cualquiera pensaría que lo conoces…..-me tense en el asiento al momento que escuche la afirmación de mi amiga- que hasta tuvieron algo porque la manera en que… ¿Lo conoces? Cuéntame ahora mismo Katniss Everdeen de donde conoces a ese bombón de hombre que está en la tarima- lo sabia…. Sabía que era una mala idea contarle a Rue.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo conozco? Te estás inventando una novela tu solita Rue

-no me mientas te conozco desde que….. Desde…. Bueno desde pequeñas, eres prácticamente como una hermana, así que suelta la información, sea cual sea

-ok, per tu mueres con esto- asintió emocionada- Ves esa fajita que tiene en la nariz- asintió- yo se la hice al golpearlo con una puerta

-¿Cómo que con una puerta? ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-antes de llegar al auditorio, después de enviarte los mensajes, estaba escondida en uno de los almacenes de limpieza, por mala suerte cuando decidí salir el estaba del otro lado y lo golpee. El se presento por eso te puedo asegurar que es un engreído de primera

-¡Dios mío! Es que tú tienes una suerte para conseguirte unos papacitos- se cruzó de brazos- esta buenísimo, de hecho se parece a tu novio en algunas cosas…. Como por ejemplo el cabello, reconoce que no es igual pero tiene su parecido, desde aquí creo que puedo ver unas buenas piernas y una espalda que no le envidia nada a Peeta- suspiró- claro que con respecto a glúteos, Peeta le lleva cinco ciudades porque como el culo de Mellark no hay dos

-¿qué pasa con mi trasero?- dios mándame una pala en este momento que me quiero enterrar viva.

-na…na..da, Rue hablaba hacer que los ejercicios que deben hacer los hombres para tonificar músculos- en cierto punto agradecí que las luces estuviesen bajas, porque de lo contrario mi sonrojo no sería nada normal

-entonces tengo unos glúteos tonificados- pregunto juguetón

-del carajo Mellark…. Un culo ¡del carajo!- respondió Rue.

**Peeta PDV**

**-**ese chico sí que tenia entusiasmo para hablar tanto, esto parecía una rueda de prensa- indicó Cato a la vez que soltaba la mano de Rue para poder desperezarse.

-estaba bastante tedioso, me imagino que Snow lo conoce porque de lo contrario no hubiese permitido que un alumno ocupase tanto tiempo hablando- respondí a la vez que me sentaba en una de las mesas que estaban al aire libre

-veámoslo por el lado bueno, tendremos casi una hora entera de receso, podremos hacer algo divertido- agregó Prim

- yo lo que quiero es dormir- lloriqueo Cato- Mellark préstame las llaves de tu auto para tener una siesta

-¿con Rue?- mi amigo sonrió- ¡ni de broma! Tú tienes auto usa el tuyo, discúlpame Rue pero no es nada personal- ella solo asintió sonriendo con todas sus ganas

-¿y te haces llamar mi amigo? Te recuerdo que mi auto esta en el taller porque presentaba fallas con una de las mangueras

-ya amor deja la lloradera podemos ir a una de las banquetas de deportes- se levantaba de su asiento, sinceramente me sentía algo culpable con ella… pero la última vez que los deje solos en mi casa hicieron un desastre con chocolate liquido en una de las bancas de mi jardín- está más que claro que Peeta todavía tiene pesadillas con ese día.

-cierto, se me olvidaba que aun no permite que su padre se siente en esa banca para observar los atardeceres- estaba a punto de replicar cuando sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono en el bolsillo _Delly llamando_- automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al leer el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.  
-discúlpenme chicos denme unos segundos- sin perder tanto tiempo atendí mi llamada aunque solo me había alejado unos escasos pasos- ¡bueno!- seguí mi marcha para que mis amigos no me escucharan

-¿_bueno?-_esa voz era inconfundible-_ como vas a contestar con un simple bueno a una de las mujeres que siempre arregla tu día_

_-_lo lamento mi amada Delly, cuéntame a que debo tu llamada

-_si así le hablas a tu chica créeme que ya sé porque pelearon _- sonreí Delly nunca cambiaria- ¿_ya le hablaste?_

-si ya hablamos…. Por lo menos un intercambiamos algunas palabras, pero dudo que me llames a esta hora para preguntarme qué tal me va con Katniss, así que te agradecería lindura que me dijeras rápido, el motivo de esta grata llamada

-¿_harás algo este fin de semana?_

-no, no tengo nada planeado por….. No me digas que…

-¡_mi papa me dejo ir a visitar a la abuela! Así que podre pasar un fin de semana en tu casa, claro si quieres_

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que quiero, Mirian se va a alegrar mucho con la noticia

-_sabes quisiera…- _un momento….. ¿Qué es esto? Justo cuando me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el lugar que hace unos minutos ocupaba me di cuenta que….

-Delly, mmm tengo que irme a clases, ya se acabo mi receso y tengo un examen de cálculo, ¿te parece si te llamo en la noche?... ok ¡vale! Gracias por la llamada, nos vemos el fin de semana.

Antes de dirigirme a mi lugar me gire y respire profundo, calma Mellark quizás te estés equivocando, puede que el chico se haya perdido…. Se haya perdido mis cojones, cuantas veces no me "perdí" para lograr mi objetivo. Con mi mejor sonrisa me encamine hasta la mesa cuando estaba por llegar Katniss comenzó a carcajearse de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que le hacían cosquillas en los pies

-veo que te hizo gracia el chiste- apártate de mi camino moscón- eres de las que le gusta los chiste de sube y baja el telón.

-en realidad creo que te equivocas porque a ella no le gustan los chistes- fuera de aquí Johnny Bravo, busca a tu chica exploradora en otro lado

- pues dejemos que eso lo decida ella- Katniss hizo silencio de pronto y fijo su mirada en mi, tranquilizándome- además tu quien eres- estoy rifando un golpe y estas comprando todos los tiquetes.

-soy su novio y si me disculpas, quisiera pasar el receso con ella- el muy estúpido la miro para comprobar si lo que yo decía era cierto, asi que cuando Katniss me regalo una gran sonrisa el chico se levanto de MI asiento.

-tranquilo, lo menos que quiero es causar problemas, soy nuevo y no deseo tirarme un enemigo de buenas a primeras- lo único que te tiraras será el palo de alguna escoba del instituto

-si ninguno de los estudiantes de aquí está buscando problema, solo que a ustedes muchas veces les cuesta acostumbrarse y…

-Peeta- me llamó Katniss interrumpiéndome- amor ya se hace tarde para nuestra clase, recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes- puede que esto no fuese tan mala idea, esas palabras, asuntos pendientes sonaba como al cielo.

-cierto preciosa… sabes- busque nuevamente la mirada del intruso- puedes quedarte con la mesa porque no la usaremos- Katniss rodeo la mesa, se despidió del chico con un movimiento de muñeca, para después tomar mi mano entre las suyas, internamente agradecí que me siguiera el juego con esto

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto cuando ya teníamos alguna distancia considerable entre nosotros y Johnny Bravo, bien ya sabía que esto no iba a salir del todo bien

-¿qué me pasa de qué?- confunde y ganaras

-¿cómo que de qué? Lo que te falto fue orinar cerca de mí para marcar territorio. Creo que exageraste un poco

-¿exageré? Crees que ese tipo solo cruzo todo el instituto buscando a alguien que pareciera tuviese pinta de que le agradan los chiste de sube y baja el telón- esto era el colmo, que me regañaran por defender lo que es mío

-no lo sé, pero pudiste ser más amable, ¡por dios! El chico es nuevo, sabes lo desorientado e incomodo que debe estar- ¿cómo?

-bueno, si quieres puedes ir, sentarte con el hacerle un perfil psicológico, cantarle canciones para niño… ya sabes, para que se relaje, o puedes pedirle que te anote todos sus chistes en tu libreta para que te rías mas a menudo en clases- acelere un poco mis pasos ya no tenía ganas de hablar más con Katniss, sabía que si lo seguía haciendo podría enojarme más y eso afectaría tremendamente lo poco que habíamos avanzado el día de hoy.

-¡Hola! Te andaba buscando desde hace rato, ¿Dónde estabas?- bueno por lo menos ya tenia a alguien con quien pasar el enojo.

- hola Madge, estaba en las canchas del campus, dime para que soy bueno- Madge yo comenzamos la marcha hacia nuestro salón, ya que afortunadamente teníamos clase de física juntos

-averigüe lo que me pediste- bien ahora si olvidémonos de los celos, juegos que esto es importante- los posibles chicos que tenias fichados….no pueden

-¿Cómo que no pueden? ¿Estás bromeando?- ¡no!, ellos eran la única posibilidad que tengo de evitar que se una al equipo

-no, te estoy siendo sincera, jamás me jugaría con algo así. Hablé con la mayoría hoy después del discurso pero casi todos ya están en actividades extracurriculares, no tienen tiempo como para unirse a otra. De verdad comienzo a creer que Snow te está obligando- créeme no me dices nada nuevo. En total silencio nos encaminamos a nuestro salón, Madge perdida en algún asunto suyo y yo, pensando a quien integraría al equipo, no podía ser que ninguno de los candidatos que tenía estuviese disponible. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que solo m percate que mi celular vibraba nuevamente desde mi bolsillo cuando entramos al salón.

_Después de todo no sería tan mala idea pedirle al chico nuevo que me anote sus chises, podría contárselos a ti y a Madge, Katniss_- bueno por lo menos no sería el único que se marcha bajo un ataque de celos.

_Si quieres puedo prestarte mi libreta, ya que tiene más hojas que las tuyas…. Tendríamos más chistes y así Madge y yo nos reiríamos mas, Peeta_- si quería guerra, guerra tendría además todavía no se me olvidaba que me debía la que me hizo en clase de química

_Eres un idiota y no, no necesito nada tuyo, Katniss_

_Hace nada estabas toda preocupada por lo que hable con Snow…. Si de verdad quieres que me crea el imbécil ese te estaba haciendo reír, deberías de cambiar de táctica, Peeta_

_¿Táctica?... no estaba preocupada solo me dio curiosidad. Y tú que sabes de hacerme reír…. Sinceramente en estas últimas semanas lo que menos has hecho es eso, Katniss_- ¡ouch! Aunque sabía que lo estaba haciendo por solo hacerme enojar, no pude evitar que esa última frase me afectara. En cierto punto ella tenía razón con eso, en casi una semana no le había logrado sacar una sonrisa como las que a mí me gustaban.

-¿todo bien con Katniss?- preguntó mi compañera desde el pupitre de al lado.

-sí, bueno entre lo que cabe hoy hablamos pero no fue así la gran cosa. Todo sigue igual

-me lo imaginé, porque desde el momento que sacaste tu móvil tus expresiones cambiaron- suspiró- no has pensado que tal vez la cosa seria más sencilla si hablaras con ella, si le contaras el porqué actuaste así.

-no Madge, lo que ganaría seria que ella se enojara por algo que paso hace tiempo…. Bastante tiempo

-pero justificarías tu actitud frente a lo que sucedió…. Si quieres yo podría hablar con ella y explicarle la…

-no Madge no es necesario, Katniss no lo comprendería y se enojaría bastante, imagina si solo por unos celos esta que quiere matarme… como seria si le contamos eso

**Katniss PDV**

-tengo que reconocer que yo hubiese actuado igual- por qué no me extraña que opines así Rue.

-estoy comenzando a pensar que ahora te has vuelto la mejor amiga de Mellark

-no te pongas celosa, es solo que Peeta es único novio que has tenido con el que me he familiarizado tanto- aunque andábamos caminando por los pasillos del instituto me gire para mirar a Rue con cara de incredulidad

- de seguro te acaba de hacer algún favor con Cato- suspiré- si seguro es eso porque de que otra manera lo defenderías tanto.

-no es defenderlo, es que comprendo que yo también me hubiese puesto así, si alguna de las chicas nuevas se atreve a tocar o solo mirar a Cato te puedo asegurar que no hablo de una vez le tiro por los cabellos…. Si si no me veas con esa cara, espera que te suceda ara que veas de lo que eres capaz

-parece un niño, desde el miércoles no me habla, como espera que regresemos si evita hasta encontrarme por los pasillos- ese era mi punto en todo este asunto, ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que Mellark se comunico conmigo por medio de esos mensajes, si lo sé quizás me excedí un poco con el teatro que monte con Odair pero no pude controlar mi enojo al momento en que lo vi hablando con la mosca muerta de Madge, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Los celos me atacaron.

-bueno velo por el lado bueno, ya te diriges a tu practica allí no va a poder evitarte- mi amiga sonrió maliciosa

-de igual manera sé que me evitara, encontrara la manera de hacerlo- tenía que comenzar a despedirme en realidad se me estaba haciendo bastante tarde para llegar a la práctica, y lo que menos me convenía en estos momentos era eso.

-pues tú tienes que buscar la manera de que no lo haga, recuerda quien quiere besar busca la boca- besar….boca….Mellark…. ¡basta! Aterriza se te está haciendo tarde así que mejor apúrate

-Rue me tengo que ir- mire mi reloj- se me hace, bueno ya se me hizo tarde, te parece si te llamo en la noche

-claro que me llamaras ya tendrás bastante material para contarme- abria la puerta que daba al estacionamiento- recuerda que hoy nos reuniremos en mi casa para organizar la fiesta de Prim

-si lo sé, aun no lo olvido- me acerque para abrazarla- nos vemos en la noche- cuando Rue cerró la puerta Sali disparada hacia el gimnasio, con respecto a la hora no era muy tarde que digamos pero en vista de que tenía que cambiarme porque no traía mi bañador bajo el uniforme… si iba tarde

Abrí la puerta y pase como una flecha, ya algunas chicas estaban haciendo su calentamiento, afortunadamente no estaban todas, lo que me daba algunos minutos a mi favor, al pasar cerca de Madge me sonrió como tratando de decirme que no había apuro, claro que su sonrisa podía metérsela por donde mejor le quedara porque desde hace tiempo deje de confiar en ella asi que mantuve mi ritmo y baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras que me llevarían a los vestuarios

-quince minutos tarde- justo hoy que me servia la idea de que me evitara

-lo lamento salir tarde de mi clase- conteste girándome

-¿Madge lo sabe?- lo mire sin comprender- lo de tu llegada tarde, ¿le notificaste?- _quien quiere besar busca la boca…._ Estaba tan bello, bueno siempre lo está…. ¡Ya cállate!

-no, no lo sabe. No tenía manera alguna de notificarle que mi clase interrumpiría con la práctica

-entonces- se sonaba los dedos-como se que no nos estas mintiendo y que en vez de una clase se trata de alguna buena tertulia- vete a joder a otro Mellark a mi déjame en paz

-porque no lo estoy haciendo- di un paso en su dirección

-bueno con eso me conformo- sonrió- pero sabrás que en vista de que ya llevas 19 minutos y contando deberás quedarte 19 minutos o mas después de la hora de salida, ya sabes para que canceles los minutos.

-no puedes hacerlo- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Madge tendría que ordenármelo y no creo que esté de acuerdo con esto- según ella es mi amiga, no creo que lo haga

-si tienes razón, pero en este momento dudo que Madge me lleve la contraria cuando sabe que tengo la total autoridad y obligación de mantener todo bajo control.- perro asqueroso de sonrisa bonita- ¿algún inconveniente? Si no deseas cancelar las horas que por cierto ya van 20 minutos, bien podrías retirarte y bueno esperar la amonestación- así que eso era lo que querías, que me retirara para que tu disfrutaras tu día.

-no te preocupes, no es necesario que gastes la tinta de tu pluma porque pagare tus estúpidos minutos- me giraba tragándome mi orgullo para comenzar a prepararme

-llevas 25 minutos Evedeen- grito para después subir a toda prisa las escaleras

La práctica fue bastante tranquila, tengo que reconocer que después de allí Mellark no se metió conmigo, de hecho me ignoraba… no directamente pero si evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia la piscina de las chicas, estar en esta situación me recordó mucho al momento en que discutimos en su oficina, el viernes pasado.

Antes de que la práctica "finalizara" y digo "finalizara" porque yo tendría que quedarme 31 minutos más después de que la practica acabara, Madge notificó que las fechas de la competencia final estarian por celebrarse el mes entrante, que su recomendación era comenzar a hablar con nuestros papas de una vez para que no tuviesemos inconvenientes a la hora de gestionar nuestros permisos, despues de eso de poco a poco los integrantes del equipo se retiraron con el pasar de los minutos, asi que cuando me percate ya habia cumpli no con los 31 minutos sino con 39, una gran sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en mi rostro cuando dejaba a mi espaldas el area de piscinas, antes de llegar a las duchas tome mis utencilios de higiene. La verdad me encanto estar totalmente sola en las duchas, sin el molestoso ruido del secador, los incomodos cotilleos de mis companeras o hasta las misma discusiones que teniamos que tener para poder darte una ducha "tranquila".

Cuando me decidi a salir me enfunde en mi toalla para dirigirme a los caasilleros, ya que estaba sola no tenia porque ser tan precavida, así que me sente en la banqueta que estaba frente a la larga columna de casilleros, tomé del mío mis cremas para despues de estar en la piscina porque segun mi madre el cloro danaba terriblemente la piel... Solo que esta vez no habia crema, mi bolso estaba vacío ¡Diablos! Las habia dejado en casa. Terminé se secarme claro que mi cabello seguia estando igual de húmedo, me levanté de mi asiento para buscar algun peine o cepillo que me serviera para domar a la fiera de cabello que llevaba

Tomé mi cepillo del estante y comencé a desenredar mi humedo cabello, una vez considere que ya estaba del todo liso me gire para tomar mi toalla y terminarme de secar

-creo que te quedo un poco enredado por aqui- dijo haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara por completo...toalla, busca la toalla- si quieres puedo ayudarte-imbecil

-largate de aqui Mellark, no se supone que ya deberias estar en casa- toalla, piensa Katniss busca algo con que taparte

-tenia que vigilar que cumplieras con las horas ademas soy el que tiene que cerrar el área y como tú no salías me preocupe preciosa

-¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! Voy a gritar si no te vas- maldita toalla donde te metiste

-No creo que nadie te escuche, ese es el problema en quedarse de ultima en las duchas, deja la gritería vas a hacer que me de dolor de cabeza

-Lárgate ya Mellark, ¡fuera de aquí!- en vista que no conseguí taparme con mi paño solo lleve mis manos a los lugares que requerían ser tapados con rapidez

-¿O qué?- dio un paso en mi dirección por lo que tuve que dar un paso en dirección contraria ocasionando que mi espalda chocara de lleno con uno de los casilleros de metal, en vista que la superficie estaba tan fría di un pasito adelante- vamos preciosa, sabes me da gracia tu actitud en este momento- otro paso más- cual es el problema no es la primera vez que te veo así, desnuda

-Peeta por favor, nos estamos jugando la expulsion del equipo- quizas esta es la unica manera que entienda la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo

-me estas diciendo- ahora la distacia que nos separaba era un solo paso- que me busco la expulsion de- un paso mas, ya su calor me envolvia-mi equipo

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no?- su cadera chocó con la mía- ¿Peeta me... Me estas escuchando?

-no creo que deba lamentar algo teniendote asi- tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las retiro de los lugares que estas cubrian- con ropa te ves bellisima pero asi- con su dedo pulgar dibujo los contornos de mi abdomen- estas hermosisima

-Peeta...

-shhh, olvidate de la presencia de los demás- acercó su rostro al mio tan cerca que me provocó acercarlo a mí para que ni el aire nos separara- solo estamos los dos- cambió de rumbo en vez de besarme se dirigió a mi cuello- o es que quieres que aparezca alguien mas y nos interrumpa

-nnoo!- no pude evitar que ese gemido abandonara mi cuerpo con tanta rapidez, asi que cuando senti los labios de Mellark arremeter sin compasion en esa zona mis manos viajaron a la parte trasera de su cuello jugando con sus cabellos- te extrañaba

-¿me extrañabas?-preguntó sonriendo sin despegar los labios de mi cuerpo- permiteme evitar que me extrañes porque si no fuese por mi aun me estuvieses extrañando- su mano soltó mi muñeca y viajó a mi pierna, subia y bajaba en un movimiento que me estaba matando

-amor- lo necesitaba, sentia como si no hubiese bebido agua en años. Peeta tomó la pierna que hace segundos acariciaba y la levanto obteniendo asi un primer plano de toda mi intimidad

-mmm- su dedo viajaba desde mi muslo a mi vientre

-Peeta si no hay nadie entonces aprovechemos y salgamos de esto rápido- apenas termine de hablar se adueño de mis labios con una brusquedad increible, claro el que actuase asi me excito sobremanera. Definitivamente no se como podia ser tan necia como para pelearme con este hombre pero era mas necia al tratar de darle celos con un chico que ni a los tobillos le llegaba.

A los pocos segundos de haber invadido con su lengua mi boca, Peeta comenzó a bajar la velocidad del beso hasta que solo se dedicó a morder mi labio inferior

-sabes algo- se alejaba para mirarme- ¡whoow! si que estas preciosa- su mano ahora jugaba con mi seno- te amo- alli fue que me digne a abrir los ojos- pero voy a tener que detener esto- no...no...no!- tienes toda la razon alguien podria descubrirnos y podrian expulsarnos del equipo, quizas en otra ocacion- el muy imbecil estaba sonriendo, todo esto lo habia tramado

- eres un asqueroso inmundo preparaste todo esto por lo de quimica

-¿yo? Disculpame "amorcito" pero yo no hice nada para que llegaras tarde a la practica...- un momento Rue... Ella, la muy perra asquerosa- que tengas feliz dia Katniss- se alejaba- ah se me olvidaba- se detuvo cerca del casillero que daba a la salida- tu tampoco puedes vivir sin mi preciosa.

...

Hello!

¿Como están bellezas?... Antes de que me odien actualizo a esta hora porque ayer fue mi cumple y... Bueno se imaginaran como estoy… segundo no me odien por no juntar a estos dos todavia

Tengo cosillas que aclarar asi que alli van

1- como se pueden dar cuenta (si vieron el adelanto pasado) quedo una parte por fuera lo que quiere decir que el cap no estaa terminado, asi que no me odien porque era esto o no actualizaba hoy :(

2- nenas solo actualizo los sabados porque de lunes a viernes estoy super full con la uni, asi que me pareceria malisimo si les prometiera actualizar todos los dias y no cumpliese :(, se que antes lo hacia pero era porque estaba de vacaciones, creanme que si pudiera lo haria varias veces a la semana

3- muchisisisiissmas gracias por todos sus comentarios, si olvide responder a alguna chica o chico, perdonenme de verdad trato de hacerlo pero soy un ser humano y se me pudo haber pasado, una vez mas les recuerdo que las y los adoro muchoooo! Gracias por sus lindas palabras de aliento y animo no saben cuanto me ayudan, al igual que la semana pasada espero les gustase el cap y que me lo hagan saber

Saluditos xoxo... Portense mal... Las adoro

Adelanto:

-me esta pidiendo que le presente mi novia a un chico que tiene problemas de autoestima, esta loco?- definitivamente mi profesor de quimica esta ebrio

- tecnicamente ya no es tu novia, si no quieres ayudarme bien podria hablar con Odair, sabes el es muy servicial- borracho asqueroso, estaba jugando sucio

-Katniss en MI NOVIA, y si ese chico la quiere conocer, bueno va a tener que guardarse sus ganas porque ya esa chica tiene

-dueno?...por dios hijo hablas como si la compraste ayer en el mercado

-iba a decir novio- el viejo estallo en carcajadas

-bueno tu eliges me ayudas o te suspenden del equipo...

Las adoroooooo xoxo! Siéntanse libres de comentar

Pd: si hay algún error al notan algo extraño lo lamento pero mi pc se daño y estoy escribiendo desde mi celular…..Sorry!


	24. comienza el verdadero juego

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

….

Peeta PDV

-esa es la cosa Prim no creo que tu hermana me hable dentro de algunas semanas- sonreí malicioso, si tenía que volver a hacer la escenita del baño, con toda la disposición del mundo lo haría

-¿Pero por qué?- su acomodo a mi lado- no creen que están haciendo mucho drama por una cosa tan pequeña

-yo ya no lo veo como si estuviésemos todavía peleados por lo de Gale, en absoluto- hace bastante superé ese tema, lo reconozco- podría decirse que estamos de novios todavía solo que andamos limando asperezas- la hermana de mi novia se carcajeo de mi comentario tanto que sus carcajadas resonaban en toda la habitación- ¡oye basta!- trate de sonar lo más serio que pude…. Claro fracasando en el intento- algún día te tocara pelearte con Marvel no creas que todo es miel y flores en una relación- el silencio hizo acto de presencia en mi habitación- además las reconciliaciones son mejores después de una pelea-Prim se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para poder mirarme a la cara- claro que todavía creo que falta algo de tiempo para que experimentes eso

-¿tú y mi hermana han tenido algún encentro aquí?- whoow el cambio de tema sí que fue hecho sin sutileza alguna…. Bueno a quien le gustaría hablar de su virginidad con el novio de tu hermano o hermana.

-si así fuera ¿qué?- sonreí- cambio las ropas de mi cama cada tres veces a la semana- Prim puso cara de asco para después incorporarse a lo que no pude evitar reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir desde hace mucho tiempo- ya ven Prim solo estaba jugando contigo, si te interesa saber mi camita aun es virgen, tu- la señalé- eres la segunda chica que entra a mi habitación y que se recuesta en ella.

-no es gracioso Mellark…. ¡deja de reírte!- como pude silencie mis carcajadas- ¿la segunda eh? Entonces debo deducir que mi hermana fue la primera cierto-asentí- entonces tu y Glimmer no…¿?

- ¿Por qué debería responderte eso? Estamos hablando de mi vida privada, estoy tratando de dejar ese pasado que me persigue atrás-argumenté tapando con mis manos mi rostro a modo de juego

-deja el drama, podríamos hacer un trueque de información, ya sabes tú me dices algo y yo te comento algo, así podríamos llegar fácilmente a algo ¿no?- mayor trabalenguas

-lo que quiere decir que tienes algo que comentarme- asintió, como adoraba a esta niña- está bien está bien, no sé de qué va esto pero si voy a obtener algún tipo de recompensa por eso bueno, que así sea- suspiré- si claro que si lo hicimos, pero ella nunca vino a mi casa, esa era una de las grandes discusiones que teníamos Glimmer y yo.

-¡demonios!, tenia esperanza que me dijeras que tu y ella nunca lo hicieron, eso hubiese sido excelente, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiese podido hacer con esa información?-sonrió picara- ¿por qué nunca aquí?

-pues…. Ahora que lo pienso creo que era porque no me nacía hacerlo, no sé en ese aspecto soy algo por así decirlo rosa, supongamos que hubiese tenido mil novias no iba a traer a las mil chicas a mi casa ¿no?

-whoow- silbó- ¿mil novias? A eso llamo tener el autoestima alto y ¿Por qué con Katniss si?

-fácil, porque es la única mujer que de verdad me ha interesado desde que tengo uso de razón y sabia que si algo pasaba entre nosotros no iba a hacer en un lugar público, barato o que la pudiese incomodar, de hecho siempre quise que fuera aquí- señalé dando algunas palmaditas a mi cama- pero no pasó así que mis planes tendrán que esperar. ¿Ya con eso respondo a todas tus preguntas?

-nop, aun me falta algo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- la mire sin comprender- ya sabes en hacerlo con ella-tragué grueso, ni con Cato tocaba estos temas- mi hermana me cuenta sus cosas y bueno hemos hablado de sus encuentros ese tipo de cosas… por lo que me ha contado tuvieron las miles oportunidades, pero nada.

-quería…. Quería- inmediatamente mi mente me llevó a esa noche en la que estábamos en plena competencia de natación, las imágenes pasaron una a una- quería disfrutarlo, deseaba con totas mis fuerzas tener la capacidad mental para no olvidar absolutamente nada de lo que allí pasara, por eso espere tanto, cuando comenzamos a salir me propuse ganarme por completo su confianza para después dar ese paso ya que no queria que sintiera verguenza alguna a la hora de estar conmigo,sino todo lo contrario, se que suena algo egoísta pero había deseado tanto eso que no quería solo hacerlo, claro no te niego que al momento que Katniss me confesó que ella nunca había estado con alguien sentí el orgullo a flor de piel, fue algo así como ¡whoow la chica que amo nunca a permitido que otro la toque mas de lo debido y yo tengo oportunidades de que me lo permita!- suspiré, en realidad pensaba quedarme callado hasta que Prim hablara nuevamente, pero en vista que se quedó mirandome como si tuviese tres cabezas decidí intervenir- ¿ya con eso respondo a todas tus inquietudes?

-Katniss de verdad que tiene suerte al tenerte a su lado

-No Prim todo lo contrario, yo soy el suertudo al tenerla conmigo- contesté interrumpiendola

-me alegra mucho que seas mi cuñado, se que mi hermana no podrá estar jamás en mejores manos, además si tenemos una visión futurista, creo que si tienen hijos- sonrió haciendo gestos con sus manos- seran unos bebes hermosos, ¿te imaginas Peeta? Castaños con los ojos azules- miento si no digo que no imaginé a una hermosa beba con esas características, pero con lo rápido que llegó ese pensamiento con la misma velocidad desapareció.

-es algo pronto para decidir eso Prim- la mirada de mi compañera no fue nada serena- no digo que no me guste la idea, de hecho una vez toqué ese tema con Katniss, solo que dejó bien claro que no desea tener hijos en un futuro, espera no me interrumpas, si soy el hombre con quien haga su vida en un futuro nada me encantaría más que fuese ella quien me diera ese precioso regalo pero claro esta para que eso pase las dos partes tienen que estar de acuerdo

- se que así será, además si llegaran a dar por terminada su relación te juro- agregó levantando su mano derecha- que le haré la vida imposible al que llegue porque te adoro- se acercaba para abrazarme- de verdad que si, y me alegra que todo quedara así porque siempre quise tener un hermano y con respecto a lo de Katniss con el asunto de ser futura mama- se acomodo un poco para ubicar su cabeza por mi clavícula- no creo que te quedes con esa, los accidentes pasan, quizás un preservativo roto o varios intentos desenfrenados podrían llevarlos a eso ¿no crees?- su comentario aunque algo loco me hizo reir, definitivamente Prim y Katniss eran totalmente distintas, ya no tenia la menor duda con eso.

-yo también te adoro pequeña, para mi también eres como una hermana y de una vez te advierto que el que se meta contigo se las verá conmigo y eso incluye a Marvel también, los tendré muy vigilados a los dos- Prim solo sonrío y asintió- y con respecto a lo de los preservativos malos y esas cosas no creo que funcione, por lo menos no en mi caso- ya Katniss y yo nos habiamos acostumbrado a que fuese ella quien se cuidara, claro que siempre que le tocaba aplicarse su método o asistir a su consulta médica la convencia para quue me permitiera acompañarla- pero si tuviese alguna oportunidad claro que la aprovecharía.

- espero que así sea porque nada me gustaria mas que ser tía... Claro no ahora pero si en algunos años y por lo de Marvel no te preocupes porque vamos con calma-...le hubiese creido si no hubiese comenzado a jugar con sus dedos- el de verdad es un buen chico Peeta, es solo que hay momentos en los que se comporta algo extraño- bien ya tendría que buscar la manera de tener una buena y profunda charla con mi amigo, porque mi sexto sentido me esta advirtiendo que esta situación ha llegado un poco lejos ya- pero de verdad lo aprecio y se que el a mi también.

-lo se pequeña, solo recuerda es Marvel quien se graduará este año, no quiero ser cruel Prim solo...

-lo se Peeta, créeme que lo tengo bastante claro, no soy como esas chicas que sueñan tener un novio universitario mientras ellas aun están de instituto. Sé quién es Marvel y se como es su entorno, por eso solo me interesa el ahora, disfrutar mientras pueda con el- en cierto aspecto comprendia su punto de vista, solo que se me hacia algo complicado o dificil por asi decirlo a imaginarme que Prim ya habia "tenido contacto intimo" porque por lo que decia no me quedaban dudas

-lo se pequeña y créeme que te entiendo, solo no quiero que por tener esa idea loca de que Marvel se gradua este año cometas algun error, si Prim lo sé, sé que tienes derecho a vivir tu vida, a equivocarte y mil cosas mas. Pequeña solo quiero que seas cuidadosa que pienses mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas ¿si?

-uju! Te lo prometo papá Peeta- sonrei, a Prim se le ocurria cada cosa- por cierto donde esta tu papá

- esta de viaje, recuerdas que te comente que estaba buscando una nueva sede para el restaurant- asintió- bueno parece que la encontro, hoy en la mañana lo llamaron para que fuera a visitarla, me imagino que regresara el domingo o mañana depende de que tan complicado sea al papeleo si le agrada el lugar.

-si estaras solito en tu casa este fin de semana... ¿Por qué no hablas con mi hermana? Quizás puedan resolver sus asuntos- vaya Prim... Mala idea no seria

-no es mala idea, claro que no creo que Katniss acepte vernir a mi casa solo por eso enana- además estaba la visita de Delly- pero bueno ya pensaremos en algo. Ahora señorita si me disculpa ya son la siete y como recordaras tengo que pasar por el restaurante de mi papá

-¿pero él no está de viaje pues?- ¡diablos!

-si asi es, es por eso que tengo que pasar para revisar como van las cosas, ya sabes mi padre es algo meticuloso con sus cosas y yo tengo el deber de velar por sus cosas- créeme por favor créeme, de lo contrario Rue y tu hermana me van a matar.

- si me imagino, lo que queria comentarte tendra que esperar entonces

- o podrías contarme mientras vamos en el auto, no pretenderás que te deje ir sola a casa-me levantaba, si quería llegar a la reunión con las chicas tenía que apresurarme- venga Prim, en el camino hablamos

**Katniss PDV**

-no lo puedo creer- estaba enojada... Muy enojada- se supone que eres mi amiga

-pues por eso mismo- se acercó sonriendo- querias estar con Mellark yo te ayudé a que eso pasara ¿no?

-tu lo has dicho "estar" no que me dejara... ¡Ya sabes! Para después retirarse con su mejor sonrisa engreída- de nada mas recordarlo la sangre comenzaba a hervirme- no puedo creer que contribuyeras con eso

-deja el drama Katniss, estoy segura que si no le hubieses dado celos a Mellark con el señor discurso de Odair, lo más seguro es que ahora estuviesen los dos juntos cual garrapata hambienta con perro gordo

-gracias por la comparación, me toca el corazón el que nos veas como garrapatas y caninos- inevitablemente Rue comenzó a carcajearse por mi comentario- además yo no fui la unica que hizo una escenita Peeta también me buscó guerra así que no me culpes solo a mi

-sabes que ese es un argumento estupido y no me veas asi porque sabes que es verdad, desde hace cuanto se conocen Mellark y Madge- tiempo hace bastante tiempo, eso tenia que reconocerlo- algo asi como cuando Gale y tu eran uña y mugre

-no hay punto de comparación en eso Rue yo nunca intervine en ninguna de las relaciones que Gale estableció con alguna chica, siempre supe que existía un límite, nunca abuse de eso

-quizás Madge tampoco lo hace pero como te incomodan algunas de sus acciones lo vez como si ella interfiriera, con respecto a lo que ella te decía de contarle a Mellark lo que paso ese día, ya sabes lo del beso-suspiró- la apoyo Katniss porque si hubieses sido tu la que está en esa situación yo hubiese actuado igual

Estaba a punto de replicar, claro que no le llamaría así porque sabía que Rue tenía razón, así que cuando el timbre de la casa de mi amiga sonó agradecí mentalmente el que alguien interrumpiera mi mal elaborado discurso. Solo que mi sentimiento de gratitud desapareció en el mismo momento en que la persona que menos creía ver en este momento cruzo el umbral de la puerta ¡oh, oh!

-¡hey!- saludo en el mismo momento en que pudo ubicarse frente a mí

-no sabía que estábamos esperando a alguien "RUE"- definitivamente mi amiga estaba logando que comenzara a cuestionarme nuestra amistad

-¡oh si! Claro que lo estábamos esperando vamos a ver Peeta siéntate o bueno mejor dicho tírate en el piso- Mellark caminó con más confianza y se tiró en suelo tomando uno de los cojines del mueble como apoyadero para su brazo- ¿sospecha algo?

-no, no tiene ni idea de donde estoy ni de donde se encuentran ustedes- estaba celosa, ahora tenía que estar en todos mis planes, es el cumpleaños de "MI" hermana.

-quizás si sospecha pero no quiso cortarle la buena intención a Peeta- a mi comentario el susodicho respondió levantando una ceja y chasqueando su lengua- quien quita y mientras estamos aquí Marvel ya le está contando lo que tenemos planeado

-Rue no ha dicho nada yo tampoco así que si Marvel le comenta algo, seria porque tú se lo dijiste preciosa-imbécil

-no me llames preciosa….

-te comentó algo de lo que quisiera que le regalaran

-mmm de eso creo que me hablo de un nuevo móvil, claro no cualquier móvil y pasar el día con sus seres queridos y amigos, solo- Mellark me miró nervioso, como pensando si podía seguir con su comentario- solo me confesó que no quería estar en su casa para no conseguirse a su… pa…padre

-el colmo, ¡esto es el colmo! Como vienes a decir que mi hermana no quiere a su papa en su fiesta- eso era imposible, Prim no tenía ningún tipo de rencor para con papa

-eso fue lo que ella comen…

-da igual Mellark ya lo dijiste se nota que te picaba la lengua por…

-en lo absoluto, solo comente…

-ya no me interesa

- Ya chicos dejen de pelearse, van a terminar mas enojados de lo que ya están- grito Rue- si van a comportarse como niños me avisan y nos olvidamos de hacerle fiesta a Prim

-lo siento Rue- intervino Peeta, yo solo respondí con un asentimiento algo apenado

-Peeta pudiste investigar algo con lo de a donde le gustaría ir- me interrumpió mi amiga

-sí, hablamos de algunos de sus lugares preferidos, me dijo que ya estaba algo aburrida de ir a la playa, que no deseaba ir a ningún parque de diversiones ni mucho menos al cine de hecho me comentó algo de que le gustaría hacer algo nuevo y fuera de lo común.

-mi hermana adora la playa- Peeta torció los ojos mientras Rue suspiraba- quizás pudiésemos llevarla a algún club o pasarla a lo grande en un yate, eso le gustaría

-pues te gustara a ti porque ella ya está aburrida de ir tanto a la playa, un poco más y se convierte en pez.

-tengo que recordarte que es mi hermana, la conozco mejor que tu.

-pues no pareciera porque actúas como si…

-¿como si qué? Vamos continua…

-como si descartaras cada una de mis ideas por el simple hecho de estar celosa

-no estoy celosa, de ti ¡jamás! Además te comprendo eres hijo único, es normal que quieras compañía

-¡KATNISS!-gritó Rue

-Rue, yo ya les comenté lo que Prim desea para su cumpleaños, puedes tener la seguridad que no sospecha nada, si recuerdo algo yo te lo envío por un mensaje- se levantaba- así que atenta a tu teléfono ¿vale?- Peeta trató de sonreír pero fracaso por completo en el intento

-te retiras- susurró Rue apoyándose en sus rodillas

-creo…yo…si- suspiró- lamento haberte incomodado cuando Rue me comento lo de la celebración de cumpleaños de Prim quise ayudarlas, no porque buscase algún tipo de beneficio o incomodarte de alguna u otra manera- bravo Katniss mereces un gran aplauso, eres tan idiota que te costaba comportarte- solo me interesaba ayudarlas, pero bueno no importa, Rue mmm con lo de la locación o la comida ya sabes avísame si necesitan algo ¿ok?

-uju, lo que sea que hagamos hoy yo te aviso para que estés al tanto y puedas asistir mañana ¿sí?- Peeta se acercó a Rue, la abrazo para después depositar un besito en su mejilla

-está bien- se giró en mi dirección y se despidió con un gesto de muñeca- buenas noches- mi amiga le levanto para acompañarlo a la puerta, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse una sensación terrible se instaló en mi, era como si alguien atravesara con su mano mi pecho para comenzar a estrujar mi corazón

-espero que esa cara sea de el dolor más cruel que puedas llegar a sentir, porque con lo de hoy te pasaste, excediste los limites

-yo no quise decirle eso, solo…

-queriéndolo o no el punto fue que lo lastimaste, si Mellark nombro a tu familia no fue para hacerte pasar un mal rato, ni mucho menos para avergonzarte de mí, habría que estar ciego para no haberse dado cuenta que el chico trato de ser lo más sutil cuando toco ese tema ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-a…a mi nada, es solo que estaba…celosa y dolida por lo que paso hoy en la mañana

-pues pareciera que lo odiaras tanto que no puedes ni conversar un solo segundo con el

-¿ya se fue?- quizás tuviese tiempo de alcanzarlo, de hablarle y explicarle lo idiota y tonta que soy

-obvio, no creerás que se iba a quedar en la entrada de mi casa por si tú querías salir a perseguirlo, te recomiendo que soluciones esto porque de verdad se están haciendo un daño terrible los dos y si ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el brazo a torcer entonces de verdad déjenlo porque esto ya es crueldad para con ustedes mismo

Después de la afirmación de mi amiga nos pusimos de lleno a trabajar el tema por el que nos habíamos motivado a reunirnos, el cumpleaños de Prim. Basándonos en la información que Mellark había tratado de recaudar el rato que estuvo con Prim en su casa, así que pensamos que una acampada podría gustarle, aunque a mí personalmente la idea me parecía totalmente aburrida, de locación elegimos unas de las montañas que se encontraban en el parque nacional, claro que no iríamos en si a la montaña solo nos quedaríamos cerca de los manantiales disfrutando del paisaje, del atardecer y el amanecer.

Rue y yo conversamos tanto de este tema que al momento que me percate de la hora eran las 10:30 pm, definitivamente mi padre me mataría, así que corrí por toda la casa de Rue buscando mis cosas para después tomar las llaves de mi casa y mi auto

-no vayas a manejar tan rápido, yo llamare a tu casa y diré que vas saliendo- asentí- mañana pasaré temprano por ustedes así que apenas llegues acuéstate a dormir porque madrugare para irlas a buscar y comenzar a comprar las cosas, dile a Prim que me van a acompañar para comprar las cosas que necesita mi madre para su próximo viaje ¿ok?

Como una flecha conduje hasta mi casa asi que cuando llegue no me sorprendio que las luces del comedor estuviesen apagadas... Por favor por favor que mi padre este encerrado en su estudio...

-ya se me habian acabado por completo las excusas- al mometo quue la voz de mi madre rompió el silencio mi corazón se sobresalto de tal manera que creo podia escuchar sus latidos entre tanto silencio-lamento haberte asustado

-tranquila mama, es que se me hizo tarde, estaba con Rue, planificando lo del cumpleaños de Prim- respondí acercandome al comedor que se encontraba en total penumbra

-si me lo imagine por eso no quise comentarle nada a Prim y a tu papa, cuéntame ¿lograron planificar algo?- deje mi mochila en la mesita que se encontraba antes de llegar al comedor encendi la luz y me senté frente a mi madre, aunque sabia que tenia que dormir temprano no me haria mal hablar con mi mama, ella casi siempre tenia la solucion a la mayoria de mis problemas

-si, estamos pensando en llevarla a acampar, tranquila mama solo será al parque nacional, no nos iremos lejos ni nada por el estilo, de hecho queria pedirte un consejo- mi madre me miro sin comprender- para saber que decirle a papa, sabes que el es algo sensible con el tema de los permisos, entonces no se que decirle

-que tal si me dices exactamente donde estarán y yo me encargo de gestionar el permiso con tu padre, pero eso si, necesito la dirección exacta y estar al tanto de todo lo que hagan- por eso era que estaba comenzando a amar a mi madre, no se que le pasaba pero estaba siendo la misma Kamil de antes- claro no de todo lo que hagan pero si algunas cosas

- tranquila mama- respondí sonriendo- te mantendre informada, ahora si me disculpa iré a dormir porque manana Rue vendrá por nosotras temprano para ir a comprar algunas cosas

-¿necesitas algo de dinero?

-no tranquila mama he reunido algo- ya que la mayoria de las veces que Peeta y yo saliamos, el siempre terminaba pagando todo, esa era la razón por la que mis ahorros habian aumentado- buenas noches, que tengas dulces suenos, gracias por ayudarme esta noche

Después de intercambiar un profundo abrazo con mi madre me encaminé a mi habitación, tome mi ropa de dormir y me adentre en el baño, necesitaba una ducha, corta pero definitivamente eso me ayudaria a relajarme...

-pense que te ibas a quedar a dormir en el baño- bueno pero es que hoy era el día de los sustos y yo no lo sabia .

-no sabia que tenia público esperando por mi... ¿que quieres Prim? No deberias estar durmiendo ya

-si deberia, pero no podia dormir sin antes hablar contigo- dándole la espalda a mi hermana y de frente al espejo comencé a vestirme- ¿estabas con Peeta? ¿Por eso tardaste?- piensa piensa, podrías decirle que estabas con Rue... ¡no! Rue habia dicho que estaria con Cato aff, me tocara seguirle la corriente

-si, yo estaba con Peeta ¿por qué? Tu pregunta

-¿estuviste en su casa?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ahora si que no entiendo nada

-no Prim, fuimos a dar una vuelta por allí,¿ por?

-¿todavía está molestos?- la cara de mi hermana se apagó totalmente

-si, se puede decir que él está en todo su derecho de estarlo, hoy hice algo que no estuvo nada bien

-si te interesa Peeta me comentó hoy que una de sus fantasías... Si se le puede decir asi es que lo hagan en su cama...-silencio

-Prim no puedo simplemente llegar y meterme en su casa-le interrumpí, aunque reconozco que de mis labios salieron esas palabra cuando en mis pensamiento ya comenzaba a recordar la espalda... No corrección La GRAN espalda de Mellark

-bueno yo solo digo, si quieres una reconciliación efectiva y sin tanto drama estoy segura que la habitación de Peeta es la clave y no me veas con esa cara porque se que en este momento no pasaron los pensamientos mas puro por tu cerebro, sinceramente Katniss ya es hora que dejen tanto drama, es aburrido, siento como si mi novela de las diez hubiese entrado en los capitulos finales

-ya veré que hago Prim ¿si? Ya pensaré en algo- se iba- mira antes de que te vayas mañana en la mañana saldremos con Rue para comprar algunas cosas que necesita su mama para su próximo viaje

-si creo que podre ir, además ya no tengo nada que hacer- hacerle creer a mi hermana que me habia olvidado de su cumpleaños me partio el corazón- me despiertas cuando te levantes ok, buenas noches.

Esta demas decir que en el mismo momento que mi cabeza tuvo contacto con la almohada fue como si me hubiese apagado, me desconecte de tal manera que me parecio haber dormido solo cinco minutos hasta que sono el despertador, con la mayor lentitud o mejor dicho con la increíble rapidez que mi cuerpo experimentaba a esta hora me acerqué a la habitación de Prim, cuando estaba a punto de tocar para avisarle que se despertara, la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana se abrió para dejarme ver a una Prim totalmente vestida, llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una camisa roja y zapatos a juego.

-buenos dias- casi grito- anda Katniss apurate que se nos hace tarde y ya Rue está en camino, apúrate apúrate.

Gracias a una ducha bien fria y a un café bien cargado que me hizo mi madre logré reunir un poco de energia para que mis neuronas despertaran asi es como he logrado soportar las 10 tiendas de ropa que Rue nos ha obligado a visitar, esto no parecia ya una excursión sino todo lo contrario, era como si fuesemos a vender ropa al bosque

-Rue ya tienes todo lo que queria tu madre, por favor vamonos- sin duda alguna esta era la frase que mas habia repetido en toda la manana

-solo me queda una tienda- ¿otra?- claro que esta no es para mi mama

-que se supone que vamos a buscar aqui Rue- definitivamente esto no estaba en los planes

-fácil, renovar mi armario, porque Cato a estado algo efusivo este mes, asesorar a Prim con lo que debe y no debe usar y sobre todo tu reconciliación con Mellark- habia entrado antes a tiendas de ropa intimas, solo que nunca habia entrado a una Victoria's Secrets, sabia que las predas que allí se distribuían eran "especiales" por ende nunca me habia animado a entrar a alguna- te prometo que si no te gusta nada lo dejaremos hasta alli ¡ok! No te obligaré a elegir algo, tienes mi palabra- y con esas palabras fue que comenzó mi tortura.

Mi hermana y Rue parecían las mejores amigas, era como si fuesen ellas las que comparten clases y a las que sus novios son mejores amigos, agarraban cada cosa de cada color que… tengo que reconocer que a veces sentia un poco de pudor para con mi hermana

-nada, no has visto nada que te guste- con el tono de voz que Prim lo decia era como si fuese un pecado

-si algunas cosas que me gustan es solo que yo no me veo en ellas

-entonces lo de la noche de lujuria y pasion desenfrenada no va a ejecutarse- que mas quisiera yo.

-estas planeando una noche de lujuria y no me habias dicho nada- bien Prim acabas de ganarte el premio para los boca floja

-no es una noche de lujuria so...

-le estoy diciendo desde ayer que se una manera de que se reconcilie con Mellark, pero ella parece que disfruta cuando están separados

-no es eso, yo...

-si Peeta quiere o sueña con algo referente a ti, con lo que le dijiste ayer yo te recomendaria que si el quiere que te vistas de monja... De monja lo haras

-ok, ok, lo haré- las dos me miraron sorprendidas- pero cuando de verdad sea necesario, no es como si fuese a llegar hoy y a tirarmelo de una vez

-pues eso mismo es lo que harás y sin ningun tipo de planes macabros, sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora sigueme por favor. En esta área no encontraremos lo que estoy planeando- oh oh eso definitivamente sonaba muy fuerte

-Rue y si usa uno de estos- comentó mi hermana mientras haciamos el recorrido por la tienda, el conjunto que Primrose tenia en sus manos era... Hermoso claro que un poco... Dominante por asi decirlo. Era un conjunto negro de dos piezas, un corset y una diminuta braga era tan chica que tuve que buscarla debajo de la parte superior para comprobar su existencia

-es muy lindo pato, pero en este momento queremos que Peeta vea a la Katniss inocente, tranquila y amorosa- se giro para encontrarse con mi mirada- sin duda alguna llegará el momento en que uses eso, pero como no soy tan malvada, quiero que veas por ti misma los efectos que esto causa en los chicos para que vayas entrando en confianza y pueda llegar el dia en que no sientas pena al usar algo como lo que Prim tiene en las manos- sonrio maliciosa- ahora sigamos con el recorrido creo que se que podrias usar

Despues de haber atravesado media tienda y de haber visto las mil y un prendas con las que Rue creia me sentia identificada, dimos con una sección que admito despertó mi interes y malicia... Ya comenzaba a considerar el hecho de Peeta se "alegrara" al verme con ropa intima sumamente sexy.

-que te parece este- rojo... Babydolls rojo... Mmm

-no Rue todavia esos colores...

-si, si, si, me lo imagine y que tal este- levanto su mano para que pudiese observar la hermosisima... Y clarisima prenda de color rosa palido

-creo que se vera mas palida de lo que es Rue, Katniss porque no eliges algo o un color que te identifique- bien un color... Podria ser el verde, claro que en este momento seria un verde claro o quizas un rosa mas oscuro

-tambien podrias elegir algo que involucre a Mellark directamente- intervino mi mejor amiga trayendome a la realidad-¿ cual es el color preferido de Peeta?

-naranja- automaticamente mi hermana y Rue se pusieron a buscar algo de ese color, ya que ellas buscaban en esa area decidi buscar en otro ropero asi que di unos cuantos pasos hasta que... Dios es tan...perfecto, sin duda alguna este era el conjunto que llevaria, con miedo de que alguna chica pudiese llevárselo, acelere mis pasos hasta que pude estar frente a dicha prenda. Era de un color azul cielo... Bueno parecía más azul mar a la hora del mediodia, de dos piezas. En la parte superior tenia un elaborado encaje con unas puntadas algo ambiguas pero hermosas, en el punto donde se unian los dos extremos del busto tenia una delicada cinta a juego para poder hacer el trazado que desearas y claro si la situacion requeria un poco de rapidez... El conjunto te permitiria acelerar, el largo de la tela que protegia el abdomen llegaba hastas aproximadamente la cadera para darle paso a las bragas... Claro que la diminuta prenda, solo cubriria lo necesario y sin embargo a eso no se le podria llamar cubrir

-definitivamente lo encontraste- afirmó Rue a mis espaldas

-Peeta no dejará de babear en todo el rato que lleves eso puesto

-creen... ¿Creen que le guste?

-¿a ti te gusta?- me gire para darle la cara a Rue y asenti- entonces a Mellark le encantara, ¿es esa tu talla?- mierda habia olvidado ese detalle- bueno igual creo que necesitaras otra- ¿qué? ¿Estaba gorda?- no por gordura amiga ese es muy chico de pecho, tampoco quiero que parezcas una actriz porno

Cuando mi reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm, pudimos abandonar la tienda y digo pudimos porque despues de haber visto ese conjunto me entusiasme y termine con tres bolsas en las que habia elegido cremas, splash y algunos conjuntos por si acaso

-chicas que les parece si vamos a nuestras casas nos arreglamos y salimos a algunas disco, podríamos decirle a Cato, Peeta y Marvel- sugirió Prim desde el asiento trasero del auto

-no lo creo patito yo estoy muy cansada y por lo que veo Katniss tambien ademas quiero llegar a dormir

-¿cansada? Si claro, Katniss en este mismo momento esta pensando como lucirle ese Ave Maria a Mellark lo que menos creo es que este pensando en dormir, asi que no mientas Rue

-por qué Rue estaria mintiendo, la verdad estoy un poco cansada- menti, aunque mi hermana tenia toda la razon no podia simplemente decirle eh Prim tienes razon vayan ustedes a una fiesta que yo me ire para tirarme a Peeta

-si no quieren salir conmigo diganmelo en la cara, no hace falta que esten inventando excusas- oh oh

-pato podremos salir manana no hay apuro, ademas podriamos descansar un rato antes de planificar algo

-bueno como ustedes quieran, total no hay apuros

Al llegar a casa eso la palabra descanso se borro por completo de mi disco duro, lo primero que hice fue organizar las dos mochilas, la que correspondería a mi hermana y la que utilizaria yo, cada una contenia desde repelente hasta... La lenceria que compramos hoy. Cuando revise por cuarta vez el reloj casi pego un grito eran las 7:30... En que momento el tiempo se habia ido tan rápido, tome la toalla y me interne en el bano, si tenia intenciones de que esta noche fuese larga necesitaria un larga...larga ducha.

Bien 8:15 todavia hay tiempo, ya mi cabello esta listo (claro esto gracias a mi madre que me ayudo a secarlo) y Prim ya estaba vistiendose lo mas deportiva posible con el pretesto de que hariamos una pijamada en casa de Rue. Asi que al momento en que ella paso por nosotras afortunadamente no demoramos nada en partir

- ¿a dónde vamos?- otra vez

-Prim es la quinta vez en veinte minutos que preguntas eso- ya de verdad que estaba hasta los pies de la bendita preguntadera que tenia

-es que esta no es la ruta para la casa de Rue

-es que por la otra ruta hubo un accidente y no tengo ganas de agarrar trafico pequeña

Afortunadamente esa respuesta sirvio porque la patito guardo silencio... Hasta que pasamos por el anuncio que daba la bienvenida al parque nacional, si hubiese tenido una cámara, le habria tomado una foto, estaba tan contenta pues mi hermana no tenia ni un pelo de tonta y me imagino que ya habia comenzado a atar cada uno de los cabos, las compras de hoy y el lugar al que acababamos de llegar

-pensé que lo habian olvidado- lloriqueo al momento que se bajo del auto para estrecharnos en un gran abrazo- las adoro, son tan bellas

-tranquila enana la noche es joven y aun quedan muchas cosas, no se a que te refiere con que "pense que lo habian olvidado" ¿que se celebra hoy? ¿Tu lo sabes Katniss?

-¡nop! Ni idea, solo vinimos porque Rue quiere traerle estas cosas a su mama, ya nos iremos para la casa- la respuesta de Prim fue sonreir y tomar su mochila violeta para dar unos cuantos pasos.

-solo te advierto Primrose Everdeen que tendremos que caminar un poco, y que aunque seas la hermana de mi mejor amiga si vuelves a preguntarme cuanto falta te juro que te dejo por aqui tirada y te vendre a buscar en la madrugada

No fue nada dificil llegar al claro en que pasariamos la noche, afortunadamente Marvel, Cato y su perro ya estaban alli con una fogata encendida, musica y un gran y hermoso afiche que decia "FELIZ CUMPLE PEQUE, te amamos" justo cuando mi hermana los vio se volvio loca y comenzo a gritar, la verdad me alegro mucho que le gustara su sorpresa pero habia algo que no entendia... Aqui falta alguien. Ese sentimiento de falta aumento cuando Prim salio dispara para entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Marvel a la vez que Cato ayudaba a Rue con sus cosas

-no esta- susurró Cato a mi lado- permiteme ayudarte- agregó con una sonrisa sincera- el llego conmigo, comenzamos a arreglar todo aqui, ya sabes la comida, las carpas todo eso, pero despues se fue.

-¿se fue? ¿cómo que se fue?- bravo Katniss esas son las consecuencias de tu estupidez

-si dijo que el se habia comprometido con Rue, pero que tenia algo importante que atender en casa, asi que se fue

-¿hace cuanto se fue amor?- interrumpió Rue

-hace como una hora, estaba bastante extraño-Cato tomó de la mano a Rue para depositar un besito en su palma- ¿aun siguen peleados?

-algo asi, tenia esperanzas de hablar con el ahora- tenia ganas de patalear, de llorar y jalarme el cabello cual niña que le niegan su dulce preferido

- si quieres puedo llamarlo, yo podria decirle que algo se...

-no amor, ve anda coloca eso por alli, yo ahora voy dejame intentar algo ademas tengo que hablar con Katniss- Rue depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio para despues sonreirle- anda ve yo ahora voy, solo será un segundo- cuando Cato estuvo lo bastante lejos para no escucharnos mi amiga comenzó con su discurso- ¿sabes por que Peeta vino y se fue no?- asenti, aun estaba dolido por mi gran comentario de ayer- queria cerciorarme de que no lo hubieses olvidado- no ojala pudiese pero no- ¿que tienes planeado hacer?

-no lo se, quizas si le llamo y le explico que...

-no, estas cosas no se arreglan con una simple llamada- entonces no tenia ni idea de que queria que hiciera- vamos a buscarlo, yo te llevo

-¿que? No, claro que no. Rue es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, no puedo simplemente dejarla aqui, tirada

-para lo mucho que te va a extrañar- con un gesto de su boca me indicó una direccion para que la siguiera con la vista, era increible que Pirm y Marvel no se cambiaran de posición... Como si no se cansaran- ella lo va a entender, aprovecha el momento

-amiga pero no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle ¡Hola Peeta mira lo que compre para ti! Que pena Rue ademas puede que su padre este en casa, no puedo Rue.

-Katniss mirame, mirame- me tomo de las manos- ¿quieres verlo?- asenti- ¿quieres estar con el?- no deseo mas que eso- ¿quieres pasar la noche con Peeta?- claro quue si- relajate iremos a su casa, si su papa esta alli pues les tocara hacer las cosas lento y en silencio, porque no perdi toda una tarde buscando lenceria para que no la uses porque hay moros en la costa... Shhh espera aun no termino, escuchame bien si su papa esta en la casa te propongo estos-suspiró- me ofrezco voluntaria para distraerlos, no se alli inventare algo para que tu entres por la puerta trasera y... Bueno lo demas ya lo sabes

- ¿y si nos cacha?... Su pada digo

- pues le dices que se largue de la casa y que no vuelva en toda la noche porque te vas a tirar a su hijos hasta que no puedas mas- whoow- ven, vamonos de una vez antes de que se haga mas tarde

-Rue...

-si vas a volver otra vez con el temita del papa de Peeta es mejor que te calles porque...

-Cato tiene mi mochila, alli esta mi conjunto y algunas otras cosas

-esperame aqui ya la busco, disculpa

Mientras esperaba a Rue trate de despedirme de mi hermana pero ella aun seguia pegada a su novio tal garrapata, asi que me cruce de brazos mientras esperaba a mi amiga, afortunadamente tardo menos de lo que creia, cuando abandono la carpa, Cato salio detras de ella con una gran sonrisa, al verme levanto sus pulgares para despues gesticular con sus labios un "suerte", a lo que respondi con un "gracias" agregandole un gesto con la mirada en el que le decia algo asi como "atento con estos dos" el solo respondio con una sonrisa maliciosa, para despues tomar a Rocko, su perro y gesticular en respuesta "el sabe lo que hace"

- si no encontramos trafico calculo que en unos 10 minutos estaremos alli, asi que relajate y respira, todo saldra bien

Nunca estuve mas agradecida de haber llegado a un sitio, aparte del entusiasmo de ver a mi chico, Rue habia conducido como una fugitiva, habia ignorado un monton de semáforos y le habia gritado miles de obsenidades a otros conductores que le truncaban el paso en plena carretera, asi que ya comprenden el porque de mi gran alivio y alegria al llegar a casa de Mellark

- recuerda que si quieres hacerselo, debes de hacerlo lento, claro que si despues quieres acelerar no hay inconveniente- abria la puerta- ah y otra cosa, nada de dientes cuando los chicos estan muy excitados el mas minimo contacto podria causales dolor, asi que mejor nada de dientes- nota mental: lento si quieres acelerar mejor que ya te sientas comoda y nada de dientes, hecho- yo tocare la puerta vamos a esperar para ver quien sale, claro tu lo haras desde los arbustos, si sale su papa entras con cuidado por la puerta trasera con "CUIDADO" porque eso quiere decir que Peeta esta por alli, si sale Peeta de seguro su papa esta cocinando, asi que lo llevare hasta mi auto y tu entras ok?- asenti- vale aqui vamos, escondete por alli- y asi lo hice me escondi tras un arbusto a la vez que Rue tocaba el timbre, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse mi estomago se arrugo, respira y relajate

-¿si?- un momento... ¿Quien carajos es ésta?

-mmm, ho...hola, ¿esta Peeta?- lo mato, ahora si que lo mato, esta es la razón por la que no fue a la fiesta de mi hermana, me va a escuchar

-si, si esta- tengo que reconocer que es linda y por como ha tratado a Rue bastante simpatica- ¿dame un segundo y te lo llamo vale?

-mmm no, tranquila no hace falta yo…- no ahora no, aguanta la respiracion

-¿que fue eso?- maldito estornudo.

-mi auto, sin queres lo- ashuu- lo escuchaste ese es el motor

-no, parece venir desde aqui, espera debe ser algun perro o un gato

- no tranquila no hace falta...

-espera...¿pero tu que?...¿estas bien?- maldita sea, maldita alergia al polen- oh no, no no- la chica estaba totalmente nerviosa- Peeta activa la alarma nos quieren robar PEE...- afortunadamente Rue salió corriendo en direccion a la joven chica y tapo con su mano su boca

-tranquila no venimos a robar a nadie, conocemos a Mellark, solo queriamos darle un sorpresa- la chica alternaba su mirada entre nosotras- si te suelto no gritaras- asintio- bien

-una sorpresa, con su actitud cualquiera piensa que lo quieren secuestrar.

-disculpa si te asustamos- ya no habia nada que hacer aqui- no sabiamos que Peeta tenia visita asi que sera mejor que nos vayamos

-espera, espera- me tomo del brazo- yo creo que te conozco, tu rostro...- en su boca se dibujo una perfecta O- tu eres Katherin, la novia de Peeta

**Peeta PDV**

-Delly, ya vamos sal, no es divertido- nada la casa parecia estar totalmente vacia. Estaba por subir a buscarla en mi habitacion pero el timbrar de mi celular me hizo cambiar de parecer

_Sali a dar una vuelta, con tanto desamor y dulces ganare mas peso y por ende menos pretendientes, Delly_

El colmo hasta mi casi hermana me dejaba abandonado hoy, definitivamente tendria que cambiar de perfume porque hasta ahora todas las mujeres que tenia cerca me estaban dejando. Bueno esto amerita una nueva porción de chocolate, al diablo el gimnasio

_Delly ¿dónde diablos estas? Ya pasaron 15 minutos si la nana llama y no estas me va a matar!, Peeta_

_Tranquilo, sube a tu habitacion y distraete un poco, yo ahora voy... Tienes un vecino que esta buenisimo...,Delly_

Bien ya sabria que haria, dormir, claro porque que mas me quedaba por hacer, ya llame a Prim, le desee un feliz cumpleanos, envie mi regalo a su casa, ya me duche, y organice mi casa, si definitivamente iria a dormir ya mañana seria otro dia. Con parsimonia subi uno a uno los escalones que me llevarian a mi habitacion, cuando llegue a la planta superior baje el interruptor que mantenia las luces encendidas en la planta inferior, penumbra total igual a comodidad y privacidad, ya que conocia el camino llegue con relativa facilidad a mi habitacion...mmm no recuerdo haber cerrado las persianas de mi cuarto- asi que antes de tirarme en mi cama segui de largo para cambiar esa situacion, antes de lograr mi cometido, un par de manos bloquearon mi escasa visión

-Delly, vamos ya dejate de juegos ahora tengo sueño- lleve mis manos y las coloque sobre las de mi amiga

-entonces sera mejor que venga otro dia- de seguro me cai por las escaleras mientra venia subiendo y estoy imaginando todo esto

-¿Katniss?- mente ya deja de jugarme sucio

-tan rapido y ya te olvidas de mi perfume Mellark- susurró- entonces tienes sueño

-jamás, ni con alzhéimer- ambos reímos- y con respecto a lo de tener sueño puede que me este despertando

-¿puede? ¿Pensé que ya estabas despierto? Quiero hacer algo pero necesito que me ayudes, ¿lo harás?- asenti-bien te voy a soltar pero no puedes girarte ni abrir los ojos

-¿de lo contrario?

-de lo contrario me molestare mucho, tanto que no podras ver ni mucho menos disfrutar nada de lo que tengo para ti hoy- con solo hablarme asi Katniss ya estaba logrando excitarme

-ok, ojos cerrados en el mismo momento que me sueltes- en ese mismo momento sus manos abandoraron mis ojos para ser sustituidas por una suave tela, dio unos cuantos apretones asegurandose asi que el nudo que realizo fuese consistente

-bien hecho, gracias- agregó depositando un besito en mi cuello

-creo que merezco un premio ¿no?- su melodiosa risa inundo mi habitacion

-si, tienes razon- se alejo, como un ciego comence a buscarla con mis brazos extendidos- ¿dime que quieres?... Y no me pidas que te quite la cinta

-que quiero, dejame pensarlo...podrias darme un beso, pero no como el del cuello, o podrias dejarme tocarte...- antes de que finalizara mi pedido la boca de mi novia se adueño de la mia permitiéndome disfrutar del sabor de sus dulces labios, justo en el momento que senti sus manos aflojar un poco su agarre dirigi mi mano derecha a su cintura, en el mismo instalte que mi piel estuvo en contacto con la extrana tela de su camisa Katniss se alejo de mi

-abusaste de mi confianza, se suponia que solo seria un beso- susurró cerca de mi oido- vas a afrontar las consecuencias

-¿que vas ha hacer?- en vista que aun no se habia alejado acerque mi nariz a su cuello, aspirando asi su ya conocido perfume

-alargare tu tortura- agregó mordiendo mi barbilla, dios como amo a esta mujer, es increible los efectos que causa en mi en cuestiones de segundos

Antes de que pudiese responder Katniss tomo mi mano y tiro de ella, obligandome a seguirla a donde ella quisiera- sientate aqui- ayudandose con las manos en mi pecho me guio para sentarme en lo que seria mi cama- mi sueño hecho realidad- pensé.

-tirate un poco hacia atras, no te acuestes solo sientate por completo en la cama

-amor, quitame esto por favor, dejame verte- casi llore al momento que le suplique que me complaciera.

-no, todavia no, quita tus manos de aqui- aunque no podia verla, sabia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerme vivir esta experiencia- te advierto y esta vez va en serio si llegas a poner esas manitos en este cuerpito, me marcho

-lo juro-retire mis manos de mis rodillas y las apoye a mis espaldas, practicamente ofreciendole todo mi abdomen, una gran bocanada de aire abandono mi cuerpo en el momento que senti una de sus piernas rodearme para asi quedar a hocajadas sobre mi, para despues comenzar a jugar con el borde de mi camiseta- ¿quieres que te ayude a quitarla?

-no- respondio entre risas a la vez que las yemas de sus dedos desaparecian para ser sustituidas por sus uñas- esa cinta te hace ver muy sexy, deberias usarala mas a menudo

-puede que la usemos mas a menudo, pero lastima que no puedo saber cuan sexy estas aunque si aun no te he visto y ya me estas matando como sera cuando lo haga

-¿eso es todo lo que quieres hacer verme?- pregunto juguetona ubicandose cerca de mi oido, permitiendome sentir la proximidad de sus senos

-no preciosa, no solo quiero verte- tuve que morderme el labio para no besarla en esa zona- quiero saborearte, sentirte, besarte, hacerte mia una y otra y otra vez- lo reconozco mi orgullo hizo acto de presencia cuando senti su respiracion acelerarse gracias a mis palabras.

-entonces permiteme decirte que eso esta noche no va a pasar-¿como? Por lo que mas quieres preciosa no me dejes asi- hoy-acerco sus labios a los mios- seras tu el que sea mio, sere yo la que te saboree, la que te sienta y la que- me beso- te bese, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-sssi, lo que tu digas- respondi tragando grueso, Katniss elimino nuevamente la distancia que existian entre nosotros para besarme, claro que esta vez sus labios no eran para nada seductores o tranquilos. Todo lo contrario, con ese beso me estaba demostrando que hoy seria ella quien llevase el control, agradeci cuando sin apartase de mi comenzo a tirar de mi camisa

-creo que tendras ayudarme porque sinceramente estoy comenzando a odiar esta camisa- antes que terminara la frase ya me encontraba tirando de la fulana prenda quizas si hacia un mal movimiento podria quitarme la venda para poder verla- no espera, cuando te diga retira la camisa- acto seguido tomo entre sus manos la suave tela e hizo presion en mi frente- ahora si, hazlo

Una vez libre de mi camisa mi chica comenzo a jugar con su lengua en mi clavicula, para desppues seguir bajando hasta que se detuvo para continuar el recorrido con sus dedos

-alguien quiere salir a jugar- mi respiracion se volvio irregular en el mismo momento que su mano se ubicó sobre mi miembro, apretando por sobre la tela lo que ocaciono que moviera un poco mis caderas en direccion contraria a ella- ¿quieres jugar Peeta?- asenti- veamos que tan bueno eres aplicando tus sentidos- se acerco mas (si se podia)- aplicaremos la del tacto pero nada de manos-senti- pero eso si, si decides usas tu nariz o tus labios solo sera eso, solo puedes usar uno ok- volvi a asentir, acerque un poco mis manos a mi cuerpo para poder estar derecho, en vista que si la tocaba con mi nariz perderia la parte de mi cuerpo con la queria tocarla decidi tocarla con mi frente para saber mas o menos en donde me encontraba, su abdomen, creo creo estoy por sus costillas, asi que apenas pude sentir su piel caliente contra la mia sustituí mi frente por mi lengua, ya que tenia una de sus manos apoyadas en mi hombro pude deducir que estaba apoyada en sus piernas, dejandome a mi disposicion su plano abdomen, asi que con mi lengua delinee los contornos de esa zona y cada vez que trataba de subir un poco para alcanzar uno de sus senos ella se alejaba, no fue hasta que una extrana tela se adirio a mi lengua que mis luces se encendieron...lenceria, no quise realizar ninguna accion hasta estar totalmente seguro, asi que cuando llegaba por su cintura decidi subir un poco mas hasta que !bingo!-preciosa estas usando...- como si de un ataque de rabia se tratara y con la mayor rapidez que me permitio mi cuerpo la rodee con mis brazos haciendo que se apoyara por completo en mis piernas y retire la molestosa cinta

Ahora entendia cuando alguien decia "te llevaron la lengua los ratones" juro que trate de pronunciar algunas palabras pero todo lo que lograba eras abrir y cerrar casi imitando a un pescado, estaba tan hermosa... No hermosa no, parecia una diosa, mi diosa, mi Katniss

-¿no te gusto?- sonaba algo apenada

-todo lo contrario, estoy tratando de memorizar todos los detalles, no quiero olvidar detalle alguno quiero recordar esto de por vida- ese conjunto azul... Definitivamente tendria que tener un altar en mi habitacion- estas preciosa

-gracias- volvio ha acercarse a mi yo por mi parte no perdia detalle alguno del hermoso modelito que llevaba puesto- acabas de romper los principios del juego

-si los rompo para poder verte asi, creeme que los eliminaria de raiz y este juego no tendria reglas- comente depositando un besito en su hombro- por cierto hueles divino

-nuevamente gracias, solo que te advierto sin querer mi perfume se derramo sobre tu toalla asi que tu baño literalmente ya tiene mi firma

-entonces esa toalla no ira a la lavadora en mucho tiempo, amor quiero hacer algo pero solo lo hare si tu me lo permites

-¿el que?- ya mi boca no esta en su hombro sino en su clavicula

-quiero verte, completa. Quisiera que me lucieras eso que llevas puesto- ella parecio considerarlo un poco y al momento que su mirada se encontro con la mia sonrio y se alejo, para quedar frente a mi, si antes mi amigo queria salir ahora el dolor que sentia era insorportable por estar encerrado en mi jean, en el mismo momento que Katniss se ubico frente a mi con ese conjunto azul claro me quede totalmente enganchado, enganchado a sus piernas, a sus ojos, a su pecho, a toda ella, cada dia estaba mas seguro de que era el hombre mas suertudo en la tierra- whoow- tome su mano entre la mia mientras ella giraba frente a mi- creo que el azul ya no volvera a ser lo mismo para mi

-apenas lo vi, me recordo a ti- con ayuda de mis rodillas me acerque un poco a ella

-¿a mi? ¿Por qué?

-porque este azul me recordo al de tus ojos, por eso lo elegi- rodeandola con mis brazos la acerque a mi, no perdi ni un segundo y reparti muchos besos por su vientre

-pues entonces ya se porque nos vemos tan bien juntos, ese color te queda endiabladamente bien, pero aunque me guste mucho como te queda creo- lleve mi mano al lazo que unia las dos partes que cubrian sus pechos- que te verias mejor sin esto

-pero- tomaba mi mano entre la suya- como yo estoy mas ligera de ropa que tu quisiera que me permitieras igualar la situacion

-¿quieres desvestirme?-asintio- bien señorita todo suyo- para facilitarle el trabajo me levante, quedando frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, ella aprovecho y se ubico en el lugar que hace nada ocupaba- ¿puedo retirar los zapatos?

-si hazlo- cuando me libere de mis zapatos opte por retirar de igual manera las medias mientas Katniss jugaba con su cabello, al percatarse de que ya habia culminado con mi parte del trato se acerco y lo primero que hizo fue besar esa zona sensible que se ubica debajo del ombligo para despues desatar mi cinturon y lentamente bajar mi pantalon, al momento que la prenda llego al piso primero levante una pierna despues otra hasta que la hizo a un lado, cuando senti sus dedos subir por mis piernas fue como si un choque electrico se apoderara de mi columna vertebral, claro que el voltaje de aquel choque llego a limites insospechados cuando comenzo a bajar mi boxer, no es como si no me hubiese visto antes, es solo que su mirada me dejaba claro que su meta hoy era otra, asi que cuando esa prenda abandono mi cuerpo, ella me miro, sonrio y suspiro- como sabes yo no, nunca he hecho- carraspeo- sexo oral a nadie- la sola mencion de ese acto hizo que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza

-tranquila preciosa, yo...

-no calla, has silencio, solo quiero que me digas si te gusta y que me ayudes un poco... Hasta que yo pueda sola ¿vale?- asenti

Lo primero que hizo fue tomarme entre sus manos para ejecutar los tan conocidos movimientos basicos, inevitablemente mis pulmones comenzaron a jugar conmigo asi que cada gemido que se escapaba Katniss lo retribuia con una gran sonrisa, cuando en la punta de mi pene empezo a acumularse ese liquido brillante, me miro pidiendome alguna senal aprobatoria para llevar su boca a ese lugar

-oh Dios mio!- casi grite al sentir su lengua caliente alrededor de mi miembro, lo que la hizo sonreir y relajas un poco su mandibula para despues imitar los movimientos que antes hacia su mano. Mi razon y delicadeza se fueron caño cuando acompaño sus caricias con audibles exhalaciones, no se como fue que paso pero en cuestiones de segundos tenia mi mano entre su cabello ayudandola a mantener el ritmo que ella marcaba, claro que nunca me olvide que era la primera vez que hacia esto y podria ahogarse- preci...preciosa, yo no... Katniss alejate- aunque tire un poco de su cabello ella no lo hizo y se quedo alli manteniendo su caricia, trate de detener lo mas que pude mi orgasmo pero hubo un punto en el que me fue imposible, asi que termine por derramarme por completo en su boca, tuve que apoyar una de mis manos en el borde de la cama pues sentia que en cualquier momento mis piernas podian fallarme, cuando me libero de la deliciosa carcel que ejercian sus labios me tumbe a su lado, hacia semanas que no tenia un orgasmo tan fuerte

-¿te lastime?¿ Peeta estas bien?

-quien eres y que has hecho con mi chica- comente con los ojos cerrados, lo que ocaciono que se ubicara sobre mi

-¿no te gusto?

-me fascino, estuviste increible preciosa- agregue acomodando algunos mechones de cabello que se habian escapado de su lugar por la posicion en la que se encontraba

-me alegra que te gustara- se tiro sobre mi, apoyandose en sus brazos- espero que no estes cansado, porque tengo un largo itinerario para esta noche

-bueno ya que cumpliste con uno de los aspectos que aparecen en tu lista, me permites-lleve mis manos a la fulana cinta que mantenia la prenda en su lugar-porque hay cosas que tengo planeado hacerte que no aparecen en ningun itinerario

...

Hace como que calor no?... Jajajajaja

Mis amores bellos! Tarde pero seguro... No saben cuanto me costo escribir este cap, lo reforme una y otra u otra y OTRA vez, jajajajaja (temia por lo que me podia pasar si no juntaba a estos dos pronto jajaja) espero les gustase, chicas aunque no respn ninguno de sus comen (recuerden mi pc murio) (se que me comi un monton de acentos pero sacarlos en el teléfono es un total problema sorry por eso) queria agradecerles por esos lindos mensajes de cumple! Son tan bellas por eso las adoro ( Hungermuser (perdon si lo escribo mal pero no tengo manera de saber si esta bien) no te he podido comentar porque...MI TELEFIONO ME ODIA, este blackberry no quiere nada conmigo asi que perdon...) Chicas de verdad lo siento ya saben por no contestar, con respecto a al siguiente capitulo les recomendaria que compraran un ventilador o un abanico porque hara MUCHO CALOR... Muaja muaja... Les advierto que un esto dos corazones aun no superan su nube gris

Adelanto...respiren conmigo 1...2...3

-tu lo haces- pregunte curiosa

-¿masturbarme?-asenti- hay veces en que se es necesario complacerte por ti mismo

-¿como asi?... Yo no lo hago bien- en mi pecho se formo un gran agujero cuando Mellark comenzo a reir

-no amor, no me refiero a eso, no necesariamente el masturbarse quiere decir que tu pareja no te complace, solo que hay ocaciones en las que tienes un buen sueño o que recuerdas una situacion sumamente agradable o erotica, y por asi decirlo te... Satifaces a ti mismo pensando en otra persona o imagiando que estas con esa persona

-pero despues no seria incomodo saber que esa persona no esta

-si, dependiendo del punto de vista en que lo veas- lo mire sin comprender que tantos puntos de vista podria tener esto- a ver cierra los ojos, vamos preciosa hazlo- algo nerviosa lo hice- ahora dame tu mano, relajate- aunque no lo ameritaba suspire cuando senti mis dedos indice y medio entran en contacto con la humedad de su boca

...Bien hasta alli... Muaja muaja... ¿Que pasara? Jajajja chaitooo portense...(Bah ya lo saben) xoxo nos leemos

Se me olvidaba...LAS ADORO


	25. te amo

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

….

Katnis PDV

-bueno ya que cumpliste con uno de los aspectos que aparecen en tu lista, me permites-llevó sus manos a la cinta que mantenia mi prenda en su lugar-porque hay cosas que tengo planeado hacerte que no aparecen en ningun itinerario

-espera- lo detuve llevando una de mis manos a la suya para detenerlo antes de que tirara del todo de la delicada cinta azul- quiero hacerlo yo- Peeta sonrió malicioso levantando a su vez una de sus cejas

-¿hacerlo tu?- asenti- no- retiro su mano para ahora ponerla sobre la mia- no seria lo justo, tu me desvestiste a mi- su otra mano viajo a la parte baja de mi espalda acariciandome con la yemas de sus dedos- dejame desvestirte preciosa- cuando sus dedos subieron por el camino que marcaba mi columna no hice mas que cerrar mis ojos para apoyarme por completo en mis piernas quedando éstas a la altura de sus caderas- ¿puedo?- al momento que sus dedos llegaron a la altura de mis costillas cambio de direccion y aun con su mano bajo la delicada tela guió sus dedos hacia la parte delantera de mi abdomen

-hazlo, aunque sabras que estas haciendo trampa- retiró su mano izquierda para tomar la cinta con su mano derecha la cual habia detenido su paseo por mi cuerpo para ahora deshacer por completo el lazo que cubria mis senos

-¿trampa? ¿estoy haciendo trampa?- aunque habia desatado el delicado nudo Mellark no retiró la prenda sino todo lo contrario la dejó en su santo lugar para continuar con su recorrido pero esta vez en direccion sur- creo que tenemos una gran diferencia en lo que al significado de la palabra trampa se refiere- en el momento en que sus dedos se engancharon a mi pequena braga sin hacer movimiento alguno- crees-Peeta hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse arrimándome a mí en el intento un poco hacia atras para ahora estar por completo sentada sobre sus piernas- crees que estoy haciendo trampa en este momento- antes de terminar esta frase mi chico, con una rapidez que en realidad admiro introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la fina tela acariciando mis labios, con una lentitud desesperante.

-¡SI!- grite en el momento en que su dedo separaba mis labios para comenzar a subir y bajar por esa zona

-¿debería molestarme entonces porque me consideres un tramposo?- al engancharse su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espala Peeta logró que gran parte de mi cuerpo reposara en su pecho por lo cual al momento que habló su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que rozó de lleno mis labios mientras pronunciaba esas palabras- dime preci...-obviamente no pude contenerme la caricia que estaba proporcionandome en este momento bloqueo por completo mis razones, ya no queria pensar, ya no queria hablar, solo queria estar con él, aun no habia comenzado nuestro encuentro y ya tenia ganas de pasar toda la noche haciendole el amor a mi chico.

Peeta permitió solo unos segundo que yo tuviese el mando mientras nos besabamos, cuando mi lengua se retiró para permitirme succionar un poco la suya, cambio por completo el sentido de nuestro beso, asi que valiendose de la ayuda de sus dedos logro distraerme para alcanzar su cometido y darme a entender en silencio "ahora se trata de ti, asi que olvidate de mi". Antes de que sus dedos se adentraran en mi interior se separo de mi para guiar su boca a mi cuello, cuando mis labios se vieron totalmente libres comenzaron a dejarle paso a las grandes bocanadas de aire que abandonaban mi cuerpo- ¡oh Dios!- gemí cuando su dedo profundizó la caricia, tirando un poco del cabello de mi chico empecé a mover mis caderas, tal vez si lo hacia un poco mas rápido pudiese alcanzar la cima dentro de poco. Mientras mis movimientos se hacian algo mas veloces Mellark guió sus labios hacia mi hombro, a la vez que iba a esa area dejaba un pequeño camino húmedo formado por sus labios, cuando se encontró con la tira de mi conjunto, con ayuda de sus dientes tiró de ella, para despues bajar la del lado contrario con ayuda de su mano izquiera, la prenda hubiese caido del todo si no fuese porque una de mis manos estaba enganchada en su cabello.

-pensándolo bien-señaló desde mi clavicula, atrayendo un poco mi atención-creo que tienes razón- juro que estuve a punto de gritar las mil y un obsenidades cuando Mellark paró en seco las excentes caricias que prodigaban sus dedos en mi interior, pero ya que el se detuvo comencé a mover mis caderas buscando desesperadamente mi liberacion- creo que no me gusta que me consideres un tramposo asi...

-no te detengas- gemí- por lo que mas...mas quiera no lo hagas- mi corazón y otra parte de mi cuerpo casi saltaron de la alegria en el momento en que Peeta me permitió saborear sus labios nuevamente. A medida que nuestro beso se hacia mas violento, me percate de que poco a poco Peeta abandonaba por completo sus delicadas caricias, cuando se retiró por completo, su mano se posó en el hueso de mi cadera- ¿te estás vengando cierto?-logre susurrar desde la prision que ejercian sus labios

-para nada-mi mano se poso sobre la suya- solo que acabo de reflexionar y tienes toda la razón- las dos manos de mi novio viajaron hasta mis gluteos, en el momento que me acercó a su cuerpo casi grite de la alegria- quizas no este haciendo las cosas como deberia- en fracciones de segundos logró cambiarnos de posición solo que ahora era yo la que estaba acostada mientras que mi chico intentaba acomodarse sobre mi- ¿dónde está?...don...perfecto-exclamó acercándose al punto en el que le habia indicado que se sentara al comienzo de todo

-¡NO!- ¡está loco!- no pretenderas que a estas alturas yo use esto- trate de inncorporarme con la ayuda de mis codos pero Mellark fue mas rapido y se ubicó entre mis muslos ejerciendo algo de presion con su mano izquierda en mi abdomen

-claro que si pretendo eso- tomó la cinta y la estiró frente mis ojos- ademas preciosa tu fuiste la de la idea asi que qué es lo peor que podria pasar- que no tenga registro en mi memoria de esta noche, pensé- si te interesa saberlo a mi la idea me parece muy excitante

-te parece excitante el hecho de terneme "discapacitada" por asi decirlo- mientras continuaba mi discurso Mellark se acercó a mi de una forma tan sigilosa que parecia un animal carnívoro cazando a su presa

-¿que si me parece excitante?- susurró estando ya a mi altura lo que ocasionó que me recostara por completo en la cama-el simple hecho de imaginarmelo me pone a mil- dejó caer un poco sus caderas para que estas rozaran de lleno con la mia- me permites preciosa, prometo detenerme si tu me lo pides- dudo que eso pase, pero como bien decia Rue esta noche era para mi chico y si esto era lo que queria... Con una discreta seña le indiqué que podia hacer lo que deseara, reconozco que senti un poco de nervios cuando levantó mi cabeza para pasar la cinta alredor de la misma asegurando el nudo- oh lo lamento amor- se disculpó al momento que hacia el nudo y por accidente enredó un poco mi cabello en el mismo,- bien, yo voy a buscar me telefono que lo deje abajo- ¿teléfono? ¿Tenía que hacer eso justo ahora?- tranquila ire tan rapido que no te daras cuenta de mi ausencia- segundos despues senti como se retiraba, lo ultimo que escuche fueron sus rápidas pisadas hasta que desaparecieron. Mientras estaba sola en la habitacion me fue inevitable pensar en como habia llegado a esto... Claro no es que ahora me quiera hacer de la santa paloma, pero en realidad tenia esa duda, hace nada me decia a mi misma y a mis amigos que yo no era el tipo de chica que se atreveria a hacer estas cosas, eso de usar lenceria y buscar posiciones agradables era para chicas...bueno atrevidas, por mi mente nunca paso ni de lejos siquiera, el que un dia me encontraría seduciendo a mi novio con un minúsculo conjunto...mucho menos imaginé que estaria tan curiosa... No, curiosa no seria el termino adecuado yo lo describiria mas como deseosa de descubrir que se sentiria tener a mi chico para mi y vaya forma de complacer mi deseo y vaya manera de tenerlo, claro que Rue me advirtió lo del sabor, aunque reconozco que no estuvo tan mal obvio que tampoco ha sido lo mas sabroso que he probado en mi vida...era sencillamente pasable, bueno aunque si a eso le sumas la euforia del momento, el orgullo por hacer sentir bien a tu pareja y de igual manera esa pasion que despierta de la nada, su sabor cambiaria a fascinante y adictivo. Whoow si alguien me hubiese dicho tiempo atras que iba a cambiar de parecer para con el sexo oral de seguro le hubiese replicado las mil un veces que eso ers imposible, sin embargo despues de hoy podia asegurarle a cualquiera que esta no sera ni la primera ni la ultima vez que haga esto.

-espero que esa sonrisa maliciosa no sea porque estas formulando algun plan macabro en mi contra- mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande a la vez que mi chico se acomodaba sobre mi- ¿es para mí?- susurró creo que muy cerca de mi rostro porque sentia su respiracion chocar con mi cara

-puede que si...ahhh, amor tienes los dedos frios- me quejé al momento en que una de las manos de mi chico se posó cerca de mi ombligo

-shh, shh ahora es mi turno- ordenó alejándose de mí para buscar o alcanzar no sé que, en vista que mi sentido de la visión estaba totalmente privado de su libre uso agudicé tanto el mi olfato como mi audición, a los pocos segundos de haberse incorporado mas no haberme dejado abandonada en la inmensa cama escuche…. Esto es… no sé, se escucha raro, como si algo duro se estuviese rompiendo, piensa Katniss que puede ser eso- quiero recordarte que las condiciones que estableciste en mi caso se mantienen contigo, sin ningún tipo de tregua - sin más mi chico dirigió su boca a mi cuello. En el mismo momento en que sus labios entraron en contacto con mi piel… se sintió algo extraño los labios de mi chico no eran tibios como de costumbre, ahora era todo lo contrario sus labios estaban ¿fríos?- relajate Katniss, deja de pensar- y asi lo hice me olvide por completo de todo lo que habia a mi alrededor, solo me limite a sentir. Mellark delineo por completo mi cuello no hubo rincon en el que no sintiera sus frios labios, claro que para brindarme esta agradable sencaciion fue algo dificil pues cuando me sentia tremendamente a gusto Mellark se alejaba por varios segundos y despues volvia.

Mi locura se desato en el momento que descendió para ubicarse entre mis pechos, acariciando uno con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que succionaba en otro con sus labios, tanto mi respiracion como mis caderas se volvieron totalmente locas, parecia que ambas tuviesen voluntad propia y aunque Peeta hacia un trabajo estupendo necesitaba mas, así que al inician nuevamente su marcha al sur levanté mis caderas sin ningun tipo de pudor pero no fue hasta que... ¿Un momento? ¿Eso es?, claro tiene que ser eso -hielo, estas usando hielo- indiqué entre gemidos, claro tenia que ser eso porque que otra cosa podia dar tanto frio dejando un camino humedo a su paso, la respuesta de mi chico fue adueñarse con sus labios de mi vientre mientras bajaba la unica prenda que a estas alturas cubria algo de mi cuerpo, lentamente la prenda de encaje abandonó la zona de mi vientre para deslizarse por mis piernas las cuales tampoco se libraron de la humeda caricia y en el mismo instante en el que los labios de mi novio se posaron sobre el comienzo de mis labios... juro que pude ver el cielo con todo y corte celestial. Sus movimientos iniciaron con un poco de rapidez subia, bajada y despues introducia un poco su lengua en mi, eso unido con la sensacion que producian las gotas frias me hacian gemir como la actriz de la pelicula subida de tono que vi dias atras, para no tomarle el cabello pues sabía que si lo tomaba por esa zona en este momento lo mas provable seria que mi chico quedaría calvo a estas alturas, asi que comence a paserar mis manos por la lisa superficie de la cama, desareglandola un poco

-amor, ya por favor- Mellark se detuvo insofacto- no...no quiero- suspiré tratando de calmar mi respiracion- no quiero llegar asi- silencio- ven, por favor

Para mi fortuna y sorpresa se detuvo, su contacto desaparecio por completo hasta que senti una de sus manos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza tirando de la cinta, hasta que la senti deslizarse del todo. Abri muy despacito los ojos para encontrarme con una vista que dejaría sin aire a cualquiera, mi chico se encontraba alli frente a mi, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con su frente un poco brillante por lo que creo debe ser sudor y con sus deliciosos labios rojos invitandome sin emitir palabra alguna a beber de ellos, aduenandome de los mismo, como pude me incorpore con la ayuda de mis brazos para poder estar a su altura

-¿te amo, lo sabias?

-tenia cierta sospecha de que lo hacías- mi sonrisa se hizo muy grande- te amo Katniss- agregó apoyando su frente en la mia, con la yemas de mis dedos acaricié la suave piel de su esspalda hasta llegar a la zona de sus gluteos, mi mano se apoyo alli con fuerza para permitirme rodearlo con una de mis piernas y profundizar nuestro contacto, cuando me percate de que Mellark habria su boca para comentar algo rapidamente me adueñe de sus labios y guie mi mano derecha a la protuberancia que sentia en mi bajo vientre, olvidandome de todos mis temores y penas lo ubique en mi entrada, una vez logre mi cometido mi chico comenzo con sus movimientos de caderas, sus vaivenes iniciaron lentos para despues incrementar hasta el punto de llevarme a la cima en cuestiones de segundos, mi chico por su parte aun seguia tratando de conseguir su liberacion, asi que en cuanto me recupere del orgasmo que acababa de golpearme reuni mis fuerzas para girarnos y ser yo la que ahora realizara la torturosa danza, para mantener mi ritmo apoyé mis manos en sus muslos, lo mas extraño de esta situacion fue el que a pesar de que habia llegado hace nada estaba comenzando a sentir inflarse esa burbuja en mi vientre.

Y asi fue creo que solo pasaron 10 minutos hasta que mi chico consiguio su liberacion y para mi sorpresa logre venirme con el por segunda vez en la noche, definitivamente nunca nunca podria cansarme o aburrime de esto

-quisiera saber de ¿qué cabecita salió todo esto?-pregunto a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro.

-lo de la lenceria- enterre un poco mi cabeza en su pecho- fue idea de Rue, y lo de intentar hacerlo aqui en tu habitacion fue idea de Prim, ella me lo sugirio muy sigilosamente.

- ¿de Prim?...mmm veo que ya no puedo tener secretos con ella, aunque tengo que reconocer que le agradezco que haya soltado la lengua, de lo contrario nada de esto hubiese pasado- su mano derecha ahora se encargaba de delinear los contornos de mi espalda, yo por mi parte levante mi rostro para mirarle- de verdad que se lo agradezco, a ambas

-¿y a mí no me vas a agradecer nada? Yo tambien llevo meritos aquí.

-no- agregó serio- no tengo porque agradecerle cosas a la chica que se ha aduenado de mi corazon, si con el simple hecho de que me sonrias soy feliz imaginate con todo esto

-de verdad te gusto... ¿Todo?

-si, absolutamente todo- respondio

-dime ¿qué fue lo que mas te gusto? Anda amor dimelo- suplique abrazandome un poco mas a el

-de verda preciosa todo- puse me mejor mirada asesina- ok, esta bien lo de la lenceria estuvo espectacular, te veias bellisima, ese azul te queda muy bien, solo te pedire que uses ese color solo cuando estemos solos porque de lo contrario mi salud mental de vera comprometida.

-sabes por que elegí ese azul- negó con un gesto- por esto- con mis dedos delinee el contorrno de su ojo izquierdo- desde el mismo momento en que lo vi me recordo tus ojos

-gracias- agregó rompiendo el silencio que se habia instalado entre nosotros despues de finalizar mi comentario

-no disque no tenias porque agradecerle a la chica que...

-si, se lo que dije, pero igual tengo que agradecertelo se que nada de esto fue sencillo para ti asi que aparte de agradecertelo quiero agregar tambien el que esta noche me dejaste sin aire desde el mismo momento en que todo comenzó, me gusto mucho preciosa- gracias a dios mi anatomia no podia estirarse ni deformarse porque de lo contrario el ancho de mi pecho abarcaria toda la habitacion...de pronto recorde que tenia una disculpa pendiente con mi chico

- lo lamento- el me miro curioso- lo que dije en casa de Rue lo de Prim...

-Katniss...

-no esta vez no- me separé un poco de su pecho para poder verle todo el rostro- Peeta se que me porte mal, se que te hice daño con ese comentario y no lo niegues. Es que senti celos, tenia celos de que mi hermana te contara mas cosas que a mi, celos de que le cuentes a otras chicas tus problemas...bueno lo reconozco Madge me pone celosa- suspire recuerda Katniss hoy Mellark se entera de todo lo que pasa en tu vida asi que calmate- senti celos y rabia de no poderte saludar en ese momento como en verdad queria, pero mas rabia me dio el que yo sintiera todas esas cosas y tu llegases asi como si nada

-Katniss preciosa por favor, si algo dijiste esa noche fue totalmente cierto es que si veo en Prim esa hermana que siempre quise tener pero lamentablemente mis padres no pudieron darme- juro que senti como mi corazon se hacia bolita- la adoro, y aunque no lo creas creo que tanto a Cato como a mi nos transmitiste esos sentimientos de proteccion y alerta para con Marvel, tanto que creo si lo observa bien esta noche ella se enojara con nosotros- pobre Marvel mira que encontrarse con estos dos a solas no debio de ser lo mejor del mundo- con respecto a lo de Madge, quiero que me preste mucha atencion ¿vale?- asenti- despues de Delly y Prim, ella es una de las chicas que valoro y respeto mucho, Madge siempre ha estado alli para mi y yo aprendi a estar alli para ella, la amo si lo reconozco pero ese amor no es nada pasional o de pareja, es algo netamente fraternal, nunca escuchame bien Katniss Everdeen pienses que siento algo mas alla de una sincera amistad para con ella ¿ok?- asintiendo le ofreci una sincera sonrisa- y ese dia estaba que si pasaba una escoba y me barria de seguro me podria recoger en pedacitos porque sentia que algo me faltaba, de hecho ayer despues de la pactica del viernes casi tuve que amarrame a la silla de la oficina para no salir y aprovecharme de ti en uno de esos vestuarios

-creeme que no te hubieses aprovechado, porque yo me vesti con una lentitud terrible para ver si volvias pero...

-el amarre en la silla funciono- confesó entre carcajadas- lo lamento preciosa y lamento tambien el haberte recriminado algo con ese tal Odair

-si de Odair hablamos creo que tambien te debo una disculpa porque...yo...tambien lo use un poquito para incomodarte, pero creo que eso no salio muy bien porque tampoco hiciste nada- Mellark tiro un poco de su cabello en plena seña de estar nervioso

-esta es sin duda una noche de confesión ¿cierto?- asentí había algo aqui que no me gustaba- cuente lo que cuente...eso ¿cambiara algo lo que acaba de pasar?

-no Peeta no va a cambiar nada,¿ que pasa?

-digamos que puede que tal vez Cato me hiciera un favor seduciendo a una de las secretarias para que tu y Odair no viesen clase alguna juntos

-¡MELLARK!- lejos de enfadarme su confesión me hizo gracia- amor no era...

-no es que desconfie de ti, te juro que no es eso, es solo que Katniss yo se, mi vida por la forma en la que el te mira, como te busca para hablarte, lo se porque yo hacia lo mismo

-Peeta- le llame acomodandome a su lado, bajandome asi por completo de su pecho- puede hacer las mil piruetas pero es simple el no eres tu, asi que te agradezco saques todas esas ideas locas de tu cabecita, porque ningun otro chico capturara mi atencion, claro que la unica forma en que lo haga es que se llame Peeta Mellark

-¿estás enojada?- pregunto apoyandose en su brazo derecho

-no, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿vale?- asintió- ven y quita esa cara que pareciera que te hubiese dado una mala noticia- mi chico exagero su puchero- ven, acuéstate aquí- le invite señalando el espacio existente entre mis dos pechos lo que hizo que levantara sus cejas sugerente- si no quieres no lo hagas entonces.

-solo me hacía de rogar, sabes bien que esta es mi almohada preferida, aquí he tenido una buena cantidad de hermosos sueños- señalo a la vez que se acomodaba en mi pecho- si haces eso me voy a quedar dormido en un dos por tres

-no voy a permitir que me dejes hablando sola- replique manteniendo mi caricia en sus cabellos

-¿hablando sola? Lo que quiere decir que tenemos muchas otras cosas más que hablar- agrego bostezando- vez te lo dije, detente preciosa

-sí, tenemos muchos otros puntos que tocar, como por ejemplo el felicitarte por el bonito afiche que le hiciste a mi hermana, te quedo precioso.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- la curiosidad de le notaba a leguas, aunque no podía verle todo sus rostro sabía que estaba ansioso por conocer mi respuesta

-mmm digamos que conozco bastante tu letra además creo que tengo un mini afiche que alguien me hizo una vez en el que empleo la misma letra pero a diferencia de este el mío carecía de color- ese afiche prácticamente se había convertido en un tesoro para mi

-¿lo tienes?- yo que creía que ya estaba ansioso- pensaba que las señoras de limpieza del instituto lo habían quitado porque desentonaba con las carteleras- argumentó ahora viéndome de lleno a la cara

-¡bah! Es totalmente lo contrario, era la cartelera la que desentonaba con mi afiche, y claro que lo tengo… solo le hice algunas modificaciones, en los lugares en que las otras chicas escribieron sus números, digamos que la tijera

-whoow ¿hace cuanto fue eso?- siete meses dos semanas, pensé- siete meses ¿no? No me equivoco, eso fue siquiera antes de que me hablaras recuerdo que fue al inicio de este año, en nuestra clase de química, ese afiche debe tener como unos como unos ocho casi nueve meses…este año está pasando rápido, más rápido de lo que me gustaría.

-cuatro meses- agradecí el que Peeta volviera a acomodarse sobre mi pecho, así no podría ver mi cara de mártir en este mismo momento- cuatro meses y adiós instituto…. Adiós física….adiós pesada profesora de francés, adiós mala comida del cafetín

-adiós Abernathy- sonreí- se que extrañaré todo cuando nos graduemos pero ¿de qué otra cosa tendremos que despedirnos?- aunque sabía que se refería a cosas del instituto no pude evitar dirigir su comentario hacia otro asunto.

-de los chicos quizás- suspiré- quizás no todos estudiemos en los mismo institutos- ya, lo solté

-si lo sé preciosa estoy consciente de eso- apartó la mano que acariciaba su cabello para entrelazar nuestros dedos- se que tanto Rue, tu, Madge y puede que Cato vayamos a universidades totalmente opuestas.

-pero eso no quiere decir que perderemos el contacto ¿cierto?

-no tendríamos porque hacerlo, digo sé que no iremos a las misma universidades pero por lo menos podríamos mantener contacto no es como si nos fuésemos a otro país ¿no?- díselo….. Es ahora o nunca

-si claro, eso no tiene porque pasar- lo sé soy una imbécil, pero de verdad ahora no puedo quizás otro día- además si contamos las vacaciones nos queda bastante tiempo para compartir además el que nos graduemos no quiere decir que tu y yo nos vayamos a separar así que eso es lo que menos me preocupa- piensa, piensa cambia el tema no le dejes seguir con lo mismo porque terminaras soltándole todo- lo que usaste- si eso pregunta por eso- hoy conmigo, ¿era hielo?

-por qué tendría que decírtelo, esas son mis armas secretas- respondió arrogante

-porque yo te conté como llegamos a esto y porque de verdad me está matando la curiosidad- para terminar de convencerlo ya que estaba sobre mí, levante un poco las caderas y dirigí mis dedos a la línea que dividía su espalda- puede que la próxima vez que quiera usar la misma tatica

-he creado un monstruo- dijo bajando su cabeza para quedar a pocos centímetros de la mía- si era hielo- aunque no habíamos comenzado con las caricias previas, sentía como algo que hace nada estaba totalmente "tranquilo" y ahora comenzaba a despertarse rozando con mi pierna

-¿de dónde salió esa ideas?- ahora que había descubierto que a mi chico le pone el hecho de que use esta vocecita y que sea más atrevida, no me detendré hasta llegar al final.

-de….mmm, lo vi en una película, hace ya algún tiempo

-¿en una película?- asintió- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-no creo que la hayas visto- un momento….- es un poco vieja.

-¿era una de clasificación xxx?

-uju- agrego sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarme estando atento a todas mis reacciones- era una subida de tono-confesó

-¿hace cuanto?- me miro sin comprender- hace cuanto que la viste o mejor dicho hace cuanto no ves una de esas

-tengo tiempo, la última fue a comienzos de año… de año escolar y la del hielo la vi hace ya algún tiempo

-¿y hasta ahora lo pones en práctica?

-sí, hasta ahora. No había tenido la oportunidad… o bueno puede que hubiese tenido la oportunidad pero no me nacía hacerlo- ese es mi chico.

-entonces reconozco que me siento alagada, en ser la que reciba ese beneficio- Peeta inundó la habitación con sonoras carcajadas- hablando de esas películas, yo sin embargo no creo que vuelva a ingresar a alguna de esas paginas

-¿por qué?- me miró curioso- Katniss yo te conté como sucedió lo del hielo, no puedes no corrijo no tienes derecho a guardarte esa información

-es que no sé si fue la pagina a la que entré o si todas son así, ese solo sé que no fue una linda experiencia además de que mi hermana me descubrió, en esa pagina habían habilitado como una ventanita de chat…..-que vergüenza- y bueno la cuestión era que a medida que el video avanzaba, alguien creo que era un hombre, comentaba lo que se estaba haciendo mientras veía la película

- ¿se estaba tocando?- asentí- ¿y lo escribía?- volví a asentir, él por su parte comenzó a reír hasta que se percato de mi mirada asesina- no todas son así, algunas tienen mayor seguridad para que no ocurra eso, no es agradable para terceros saber que te tocas por x situación.

-¿tu lo haces?- pregunté curiosa

-¿masturbarme?-asentí- hay veces en que se es necesario complacerte por ti mismo, porque no siempre quedas totalmente satisfecho

-¿como así?... Yo no lo hago bien- en mi pecho se formo un gran agujero cuando Mellark comenzó a reír

-no amor, no me refiero a eso, no necesariamente el masturbarse quiere decir que tu pareja no te complace, solo que hay ocasiones en las que tienes un buen sueño o que recuerdas una situación sumamente agradable o erótica, y por así decirlo te... Satisfaces a ti mismo pensando en otra persona o imaginado que estas con esa persona

-pero después no sería incomodo saber que esa persona no está, que estas totalmente solo

-sí, dependiendo del punto de vista en que lo veas- lo mire sin comprender que tantos puntos de vista podría tener esto- a ver cierra los ojos, vamos preciosa hazlo- algo nerviosa lo hice- ahora dame tu mano, relájate- aunque no lo ameritaba suspire cuando sentí mi dedo índice y medio entran en contacto con la humedad de su boca, por unos segundos su lengua jugó con ellos para después poco a poco dejarlos en libertad- espero que no sea mucho pedir pero te agradecería mucho si no abrieras los ojos, no porque no quiera que veas sino porque sé que te va a dar algo de pudor por así decirlo ¿vale?- iba….yo iba a ¿masturbarme? Con los ojos aun cerrados asentí, mi chico levanto todo su cuerpo, tanto que sabía que estaba allí solo porque su mano aun sostenía la mía- yo te ayudaré un poco pero de una vez dejo claro que no voy a profundizar el contacto entre nosotros ¿ok?- abrí un poco mis ojos, solo un poquito para verlo- ¿ok Katniss?- pregunto acercando su rostro al mío sin tocarme en ningún momento, al percatarse de que mis ojos estaban un poco abiertos sonrió y con su nariz comenzó a delinear mi rostro hasta que al fin me permitió acariciar sus labios, aunque estaba allí conmigo Mellark no participo en el beso el solo se limitaba a acariciarme suavemente y de vez en cuando se permitía devolver alguna que otra caricia profunda, no sé si soy yo o a la mayoría de las chicas les pasa lo mismo cuando sus parejas se ponen en esa actitud rogona… sinceramente me exasperaba es actitud, porque no ir al grano de una vez sin tanto rodeo

Después de que el beso que compartía con…. Mi novio que parecía estar dormido mientras que ya mi organismo trabajaba a las mil revoluciones porque sabía que quería….por así decirlo guerra, Peeta reaccionó y se ubicó entre mi clavícula y mu cuello, allí lamió, besó y chupó toda esa área lo que ocasionó que a estas alturas mis caderas se movieran de aquí para allá buscando algún tipo de contacto que me ayudara a apagar este fuego, para mi mala suerte, él mantenía una gran distancia entre nosotros y con cada intento que hacía para poder tocarlo lo único que conseguía era acariciar aire. Mellark tomó mi mano y la guio al lugar que clamaba por atención desesperadamente, depositándola en mi ingle para después acariciar en círculos ese pequeño botón que me hacia estremecerme, mientras que su pulgar mantenía esa marcha sus otros dedos, los cuales desconozco hasta ahora porque claro está a éstas alturas ya mis ojos estaban más cerrados que un candado….si esto era masturbarse podría pasar mucho muchos días en esto. Cuando los movimientos de mis caderas fueron acompañados por las grandes bocanadas de aire que escapaban de mis labios, tomó nuevamente mi mano entre la suya y la colocó justo en el lugar que hace segundos acariciaba él, ese fue el momento en que abrí mis ojos… el solo estaba enseñándome, para que yo continuara. Aunque no emitió palabra alguna con su mirada lo dijo todo "ahora te toca, vamos tu puedes", respirando profundo con la ayuda de mis dedos separé mis labios, introduciendo mis dedos en esa zona erógena, para mi sorpresa sentí cierto alivio a la vez que mis dedos algo torpes comenzaron a hacer círculos tal cual lo había hecho él hace nada, inconscientemente mi cabeza cayo de lleno en la almohada mientras que mantenía la marcha, me sorprendió que solo en cuestiones de minutos me encontraba tan húmeda como si fuese el mismo Mellark el que me estuviese tocando, claro que las pocas veces en las que a escondidas abrí mis ojos, vi que tenía su mirada fija en la parte baja de mis caderas, eso me encendió sobremanera y en el momento en que su mano derecha se ubico en la misma posición en la que se encontraba la mía para llevar mi dedo medio a mi entrada juro que vi las estrellas….no que estrellas pude ver todo el espacio. Al introducir mi dedo allí, mi cerebro….mente…espíritu llámese como se llame se separo de mi para solo quedar ese instinto carnal y posesivo en el que solo importa la satisfacción personal, ya que los movimientos de mis dedos se hacían mas rápidos mis piernas se flexionaron y mi cuerpo quiso contorsionarse en una peculiar pose, estaba tan cerca y lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que para poder darle paso a ese orgasmo necesitaba sentir la presencia de mi novio. Abrí mis ojos y los pose sobre los suyos, no me sorprendió el que me encontrase con el azul claro de su mirada totalmente oscuro, extendí mi mano libre invitándolo a que la tomara, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, con su aroma sería suficiente, no muy seguro la tomó para después besarla acto que yo aproveche para afianzar el agarre de mi mano y tirarle en mi dirección- solo será un beso, lo juro- explique para justificar mi actuación, mi chico se limito a sonreír para después adueñarse de mis labios con un ritmo un poco violento que lejos de incomodarme me encantó- déjalo ir preciosa, no lo detengas mas- agrego para después introducir uno de sus dedos en mi, haciéndole así compañía al mío

Peeta PDV

-y si no hablas con él, ¿te llevara a detención?

-si amigo, si no le presto la ayuda que él desea, me enviara a detención y por ende eso dañara mi record en el equipo de natación.

-¿Qué harás? Porque por lo que me has contando ya de por si tu cargo en el equipo corre peligro, así que por donde lo veas, el Sr. Abernathy puede que sea la mejor opción- creo que Cato se asusto al comprobar que sus palabras lejos de tranquilizarme hicieron lo contrario, provocando que una mirada asesina se posara sobre él.

-aja, ¿y si fuera Rue? Por librarte de un castigo, ofrecerías a tu novia a un viejo verde que quiere que sabe que con ella

-amigo discúlpame, pero la verdad creo que estas exagerando porque sinceramente no creo que el profesor de química busque algo con Katniss, además sería estúpido el que gustase de ella y estuviese buscando algún contacto y para ello te buscase a ti, a mi personalmente esa idea me parece algo estúpida. Y claro que si se tratase de Rue diría que no, pero trataría de averiguar al menos que es lo que quiere

-entonces ¿crees que si debería asistir a la reunión con el ahorita?- pregunte apoyándome en una de las paredes del pasillo del instituto.

-si, de verdad no creo que te proponga algo indecente con respecto a Katniss, ese viejo tendría que ser bastante bobo, está más que claro que en cuestiones de segundos podrías hacerlo tragar tierra así que tranquilo ve allí, aprovecha que Katniss no está por aquí- bien tendría que ir a plantarle frente a él vejestorio de mi profesor de química- si necesitas refuerzos- mi amigo trono sus dedos, lo que me hizo sonreír- tan solo repícame a mi teléfono, tal y como lo hicimos con Marvel

-hablando de Marvel, ¿has sabido algo de él?- pregunte iniciando la marcha mi cita con Abernathy era dentro de diez minutos, así que lo mejor era llegar temprano no vaya a ser que después se pusiera esquisto.

-ayer vino a clases, pero no nos vimos mucho. Creo que entendió el mensaje- respondió malicioso- ¿le contaste a Katniss lo que paso?

-sí, ella sabe que arreglamos algunas diferencias que teníamos con Marvel, claro que no sabe todos los detalles, así que no vayas a ir de boca floja con Rue- suspiré- además Marvel sabía lo que se buscaba si iba tan rápido con Prim, se lo advertimos- mi amigo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa macabra

-y como se lo habíamos advertido, solo quedo recordárselo. Tú sigues por ese pasillo- señaló- yo tengo que ir al salón de cálculo, nos vemos en el estacionamiento a la salida- ambos asentimos- suerte y tranquilo no creo que sea algo malo.

Con pasos bastante lentos emprendí mi camino hacia los antiguos laboratorios, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no venia por aquí, a medida que me acercaba mas al salón iba dibujando en mi mente un plan o estrategia que me permitiera salir ileso en caso de que la situación se volviera algo tensa. Cuando encontré el salón donde el profesor de química actualmente ejecutaba sus detenciones. Me asome por la pequeña ventanilla de vidrio que tenia la puerta y pude verlo, el muy….profesor estaba allí viendo por una de las ventanas como si nada pasara, quizás podría aprovechar ahora y atacarlo por la espalda….no Mellark que te pasa, un verdadero hombre nunca ataca a nadie de esa manera, respire profundo tome la manilla de la puerta, la gire y me adentre al salón.

-por un momento pensé que hoy tampoco vendría- saludo sarcástico girándose a su vez para darme la cara

-ayer lunes no pude, tenía que estar en la oficina del equipo y se me hizo tarde….

-sí, si, si- interrumpió- solo necesito saber que decidiste, me vas a ayudar con lo que te pedí o vas a asumir tu castigo por mala conducta- respira, tranquilízate quizás eso es lo que él quiere hacerte enojar.

-disculpe profesor pero aun usted no me dice que es lo que desea que haga, así que no puedo responderle, no hasta tanto no me explique de que va todo esto.

-si- respondió a la vez que pasaba su mano alisando arrugas inexistentes en su ropa- quiero sabes si me puedes ayudar en un asusto que involucra a un compañero que es de 4to

-con eso de ayudar se refiere a- agregue incitándolo a que continuara porque se había quedado callado de pronto.

-no sé si lo conoces, quizás la menor de las Everdeen ya que ella está en su mismo año, es de apellido Hunter- no ni idea de quién podría ser- bueno la cosa es que el, es muy inteligente y una gran persona pero permite que todo el mundo le pase por encima

-¿y donde entro yo en todo esto?- no pensara que voy a hacer como en esas novelas en las que llega un equipo a la casa de personas como la que el profesor describe y le cambian la manera de vestir, peinarse y hasta de hablar.

-tu… bien seré bastante claro, el chico esta embobado con Katniss, tanto que sus amigos le friegan la paciencia con ella, así que quizás podrías presentársela- ¿qué? Este tipo fumo algo antes de venir a hablar conmigo

-me está pidiendo que le presente mi novia a un chico que tiene problemas de autoestima, ¿está loco?- definitivamente mi profesor de química esta ebrio.

- técnicamente ya no es tu novia, si no quieres ayudarme bien podría hablar con Odair, sabes él es muy servicial- borracho asqueroso, estaba jugando sucio

-Katniss en MI NOVIA, y si ese chico la quiere conocer, bueno va a tener que guardarse sus ganas porque ya esa chica tiene….

-¿dueño?...por dios hijo hablas como si la compraste ayer en el mercado

-iba a decir novio- el viejo estallo en carcajadas

-bueno tú eliges me ayudas o te suspenden del equipo, además no te estoy pidiendo que los juntes… si si ya te entendí la parte en la que "Katniss es mi novia" créeme que no intento interferir en su relación- yo creo que si- quizás Everdeen podría saludarlo enfrente de todos sus amigos.

-si cree que Katniss podría o querría hacerlo ¿Por qué no hablo con ella entonces?

-porque sé que en esta situación tú podrías ayudarme más que ella, ambos sabemos que muchas veces, Everdeen puede llegar a ser un tanto pesada y sinceramente quiero ayudar al chico no invitarlo a suicidarse- silencio- mira Mellark se que no eres el tipo de chico al que le gusta hacer sentir mal al otro ok, piénsalo, si quieres paséate por su salón o pregúntale a la hermana de tu novia si lo conoce, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas popular y famoso nada de eso, cuanto mucho lo mas que pido es un saludo en público- bien, bien, tenía la sensación de que mi profesor había ensayado ya este discurso- por lo menos aprovecha ahora que va a comenzar el recreo y búscalo- suspiro- si aceptas puedes decírmelo mañana en clases de lo contrario….mejor no me digas nada- se iba- y tranquilo no habrá detención alguna.

-profesor- le llame antes de que abandonara el salón- no es necesario que se lo notifique mañana, hablaré con Katniss veré en que puedo ayudar- la cara de tragedia que tenia fue sustituida por una gran sonrisa y asintiendo abandono el salón. Bien Mellark tienes que buscar a Prim y preguntarle quien es este tal Hunter.

Peque ¿donde estas?; Peeta- bien Prim dime que no estás en clases por favor dime que ya saliste a receso

Estoy en el cafetín, Cato está conmigo, ¿tu estas con las chicas? ,Prim- perfecto tal y como lo quería, si me apuraba podría llegar antes que las chicas y así podría investigar algo referente a este chico.

Espérame allí, tengo que hablar contigo, Peeta- como un loco Sali corriendo rumbo al cafetín afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos, pase a todos los chicos que merodeaban por los pasillos y en cuestiones de segundos llegue al área de mesas, con la mirada busque a los chicos, no fue tan difícil dar con ellos pues la cabellera rubia de los dos no era para nada discreta.

-¿qué paso, vienes por lo de refuerzos?- mi amigo habló levantando la voz a la vez que se levantaba de su silla

-no tranquilo- aunque le indique con la mano que se sentara. El siguió viendo tras mis espaldas, asegurándose que nadie me venía siguiendo- tranquilo Cato de verdad no pasa nada todo está bien- fije mi mirada en Prim- Katniss o Rue llegaron- ella negó con un gesto- bien, necesito tu ayuda

-mi ayuda y eso como para que- hablo con voz de actor de novela, definitivamente no sabía que le pasaba a estos dos hoy, parecía que andaban en una de misión imposible

-necesito información de un chico puede que estudie contigo- ambos me miraron picaros- quiten esas caras, me puedes ayudar o tengo que buscar a alguien mas

-espera Prim- genial- mi cliente aquí te ayudara solo si después de que responda tus inquietudes, nos cuentas por que tanto misterio-la hermana de mi novia asintió con aires engreídos

-¿Qué diablos les pasa hoy? ¿Qué carajo es eso de cliente?- ambos guardaron silencio- bien, está bien así será

- ¿a quién buscas?

-hay un chico no sé si estudia contigo, solo sé que está en tu año, es de apellido Hunter ¿lo conoces?

-¿Hunter?- se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¿Hunter?- dios mio que desespero

-espera ese no es…..- si Cato lo conoce, lo mire curioso- no, no es- puse mis ojos en blanco, algo me dice que esto llevara bastante tiempo.

-en mi salón no hay ninguno con ese apellido, lo siento Peeta no conozco a ningún chico con ese nombre- bien plan A desechado, piensa Mellark ahora como sabremos quién es este chico.

-debe ser bastante nulo para que ni Prim ni yo sepamos quien es.

-oh no sabía que ahora tenias una agenda de sociales amigo

-no, no tengo una agenda pero por lo menos trato de conocer a todo aquel que nos rodea

-Cato has silencio, y hazme el favor deja de consumir azúcar- indique arrebatando su pudin de chocolate- eso pone tus neuronas lentas.

-espera déjame le mando un mensaje a Katniss, es más que obvio que necesitas sus cariñitos porque estas mas ácido que un limón ¿hablaste con Abernathy? ¿Qué te dijo?- paso a paso relate a los chicos lo sucedido cuando relataba la parte en la que el profesor describió al chico Prim se tenso en su asiento tal antena de televisión recibiendo señal de un satélite.

-¡YA!-gritó ocasionando que los chicos que se encontraban en las mesas aledañas giraran para mirarnos a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida- ya sé quien es tu chico…bueno no precisamente tu chico… en fin- trago grueso- es uno de los chicos que está en el equipo de matemáticas-MATEMATICAS…. El muy desgraciado de mi profesor me había enviado a buscar uno de los chicos de ese equipo ¿no podría ponérmela mas difícil?- te seré sincera va a ser difícil convencer a Katniss de que lo salude, el no es muy….bonito

-¿sabes dónde puedo conseguirlo?

-los de matemáticas siempre comen en los baños-interrumpió Cato- podríamos comenzar allí

-cállate Cato, no interrumpas a Prim

-creo que podríamos buscarlo en uno de los salones, creo que es de la sección D podrimos pasar por allí, si quieren- como dos flechas los tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos encaminamos al piso en el que las secciones de cuarto veían clases, en un silencio fúnebre inspeccionamos por las ventanas cada uno de los salones.

-este es el salón D- susurro Prim- yo soy muy bajita, no podre ver por la ventana- se quejo- asómense y vean si hay alguien en este salón- Cato y mi persona pegamos un brinco para poder engancharnos en la ventana, afortunadamente estaban aproximadamente siete chicos comiendo y jugando lo que creo pokemon, porque lanzaba unas bolas rojas y gritaban unos nombres raros, de los siete tres estaban en una mesa haciendo lo que parecía una tarea porque tenían unas calculadoras en las manos- Hunter es negrito, si ven alguno ese es él

-Peque aquí hay tres…cuatro negritos, podrías ser mas especifica- agregó Cato

-bueno….. el más oscuro- ya mis brazos me dolían y no daba con el bendito niño con problemas de autoestima.

-¡coño Prim! Hay tres negros y quieres que elija al más oscuro, cariño ¡los tres son negros!- mi comentario hizo reír a mi amigo tan fuerte que los chicos escucharon sus carcajadas, seis de los siete que estaban en ese salón salieron disparados hacia la venta contraria pues pensaron que el sonido venia de allí, solo uno de los "pokemones" se quedo sentado con su calculadora en su mano- peque el chico del que hablamos es, unas tonalidades más oscuro que Rue, tiene llega el cabello como si tuviese un casco, sus lentes son de montura azul y lleva los pantalones cual umpa lumpa.

-¡sí! Ese mismo es, Tresh Hunter

…..

Hello...!

Bueno esta vez no tienen motivo alguno de porque odiarme, no hice nada malo, el capitulo fue puro paz y amor….. (y si les dio calor recuerden que le advertí lo del abanico o el ventilador)jajajajaja….no aguanto más sin responder sus comen así que allí voy

HungerMuse: jajaja espero que me hayas hecho caso con lo del ventilador y la cubeta jajajaja (a que ya no me odias)::: me encanta como va tu historia, solo te advierto que mis uñas están sufriendo las consecuencias, Bellita Masen: si reina lo sé, tuve que comerme esa parte para poder dejarlo hasta donde nuestros chicos se decidieran a reconciliarse, no me odies please, torposoplo12 gracias por adorarme jejejeje te aseguro que todavía falta caps como los q te gustan jajajja (espero que este haya sido de tu agrado), Day Lynn Leery jajaja me encanto tu comentario me hiciste reir mucho con lo de combustión espontanea jajajaja, katimon me dejas :O como es eso de que ¿ni tu? Jajajaja eso picarona andas aplicando técnica subiditas de tono jajajaja IsabellaMarie19: nooo como que gracias? Jajaja gracias les doy a todas ustedes por acompañarme cada sábado y por hacerme reír con sus comentarios, CHICAS DE VERDAD SI SUPIERAN QUE CUANNDO COMENCE A ESCRIBIR ESTO LO HICE POR UNA SIMPLE IDEA ASI CHIQUITICA QUE CRUZO POR MI EXTRAÑO CEREBRO, NUNCA NUNCA ESPERE QUE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA DE MI CORREO SE LLENARA DE TAN LINDOS MENSAJES Y DE TAN HERMOSAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO JAJAJAJA (YA ME PUSE SENTIMENTAL DENME UNOS SEGUNDOS JAJAJAJA) GRACIAS LINDURAS TANTO A LAS QUE COMENTAN Y ME SIGUEN Y ME PERMITEN CONOCER SUS OPINIONES COMO LAS QUE SOLO ME LEEN::::: LAS ADORO A TODAS POR IGUAL jejejeje…como ya sabran de tanto que lo repito mi computadora falleció…. La tarjeta de video no quiere nada con nadie así que sigo desde mi telf., así que si me comí algún acento, alguna letra…. Sepan disculparme; las adoro grandote

Adelanto:

-¿por qué debería hacerlo?

-porque las peticiones de tu papito fueron atendidas

-tú lo has dicho las de mi padre- sonrió engreído- no las mías

- oh perdone su majestad, ¿puedo saber que desea para que se una al equipo?

-no simplemente no deseo nada- lo mire extrañado- porque no me uniré a tu equipito- bien ya podría despedirme de la competencia y del cargo que ocupo hasta ahora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: chaitooo, saluditos xoxo pórtense….¿cómo se van a portar?


	26. aviso

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

…

Aviso!

Hola nenas, se que deben estar molestas conmigo pues le debo dos actualizaciones lamentablemente nenas no les prometo actualizacion dentro de poco tiempo ya que mi nana, mi abuela murio el jueves por causa de una neumonia, de verdad lo siento si las ilusione al momento en. Que les llego la actualizacion, pero lamentablemente no tengo cabeza para eso ahora mismo.

Les presento mis mas sinceras disculpas... Nos leemos pronto... Y tranqui q no he finalizado la historia!

Un besote, las adoro

PD: les doy m paalabra, paraa la proxima actu tendran unn capi... Larrrrrgooooooo!


	27. mirador de angeles

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

…

Katniss PDV

-te lo dije, yo sabia que a Mellark le iba a encantar la idea- agregó mi mejor amiga con suficiencia

-Rue ya basta, si quiere podemos hablar cuando ya hayas terminado de alabarte- agregué a la vez que cerraba mi casillero- venga vamos de una buena vez que los chicos deben de estarnos esperando

-no, no, no- replicó tomándome de la mano- todavía tienes que contarme que hicieron después- abrí mi boca para darle la respuesta mas obvia- y no ya se que esta fue una de las mejores noches de tu vida, pero en realidad amiga lo que quiero son detalles- la miré sin comprender- Katniss por Dios! A veces eres bastante lenta- suspiró- me refiero a ya sabes ¿cuantas veces lo hicieron? ¿Qué pasó a la mañana siguiente? ¿Como despertaron? Vamos Katniss esa es la mejor parte de la historia no puedes negarmela así como asi

Y si mi amiga tenia razón esta había sido hasta ahora la mejor noche de mi vida, de tan solo recordarlo se me ponían de punta los vellos del de la parte trasera de mi cuello. Todo había sido tan perfecto que reconozco que si no fuese porque ese domingo amanecí en la cama de mi chico totalmente desnuda no me hubiese creído que todo eso había ocurrido

-6 veces - por un momento me asusté pues Rue tenía la boca abierta de tal forma que parecía estar exagerando- por eso no quería comentarte nada sabía...

-me sorprendí, solo eso, ahora por favor continúa. Te prometo que no interrumpiré

- bien, como ya imaginarás no dormimos mucho esa noche, la verdad Rue no se que me pasaba lo único que quería era comerme, saborear, sentir que Mellark era solo mío, por eso hasta con un simple rocé de labios lograba encenderme en cuestión de segundos- mi amiga sonrió con picardía- a la mañana siguiente Peeta me despertó con una nueva ronda de besos que finalizó con nosotros en su baño para después tener el mejor desayuno de mi vida... Y ya listo ese fue el resumen de lo que pasó en mi fin de semana

- ¿Como hiciste para regresar a casa?

- fácil, me puse de acuerdo con Prim y regresamos a casa, de hecho Peeta me acercó al parque, para ese entonces tu ya habías partido por eso no nos encontramos, de allí nos llevó a casa y todo quedó perfecto, ahora por favor cuéntame todo lo que paso en la acampada ¿Como se comportaron Prim y Marvel?

- si lo hubiésemos planeado no hubiese quedado tan bien- asentí Rue tenia toda la razón- y con respecto a tu hermana... No tengo ni la menor idea aunque de igual forma creo que Mellark no te comentó nada pero tu chico y el mio se pusieron de acuerdo para de cierta manera reprender a Marvel por haber sido tan por así decirlo rápido con la patito, por ende Peeta le propinó uno que otro pelotazo en su clase de educación física claro que el que mas abuso fue Cato que al final el día lo dejó encerrado y desnudo en uno de los casilleros de los chicos

- los chicos de ver...

-whoow hoy si que sera un gran día- no puede ser, tan temprano y ya tenia que lidiar con esto- con tan solo tener el placer de observar a está belleza se que será un excelente día

-por favor Odair marchate es muy temprano para que comiences con tu fastidio- protesté al momento en que Finnick se apoyó en el casillero vecino al mio

-podrías dejarnos solos, morena- Rue lo miró como si tuviese dos cabezas- por favor solo serán unos minutos, te lo puedo asegurar solo sera cuestión de minutos, ¿me lo permites?- Rue compartió algunas miradas discretas consultandome de esa manera si le permitía retirarse y dejarme sola con ese loco. Para finalizar nuestra discreta charla decidí asentir con la cabeza para así demostrarle a mi compañera que podía retirarse, tengo que reconocer que aunque no había expresado el motivo real de su petición tenia unas ganas terribles de conocer el motivo por el cual Finnick Odair quería hablar conmigo

-tranquila Rue esto sera rápido, nos vemos en el estacionamiento esperame allí con los chico- Rue pareció considerar la idea unos segundos antes de asentir y retirarse- bien- suspiré- que es lo que quieres

-hablar contigo claro está

-Finnick tu y yo nunca hablamos... De hecho no tenemos tema alguno que tratar

-quien dice que no- bufó-tu y yo somos mas parecidos de lo que crees lindura

-podrías por favor dejar de decirme lindura, limitate comentar lo que querías decirme y si solo es para comentarios de este tipo mejor dejemoslo hasta aquí porque sinceramente estoy apurada

-tranquila belleza, te dije que seria breve solo quería... Invitarte a salir- ¿qué? Definitivamente este chico esta loco, ya no me cabe la mejor duda

-Finnick mmm no se si lo sepas pero yo tengo novio y...

-si si si lo se, el enano corcho de botella lindura,¿cual es el problema?

-como que cual es el problema que parte de que tengo novio no has entendido, de verdad Odair creo que estamos muy grandes para andar en estos juegos además...

-te estoy invitando a ti a salir no al enano- suspiró- cual es el problema, esto solo quedaría entre los dos- agregó tomando uno de los mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos

-creo que no me he explicado bien- me acerque tanto a Odair que podía sentir como su respiración chocaba en mi rostro-tengo novio lo amo y no me interesa salir ni contigo ni con mas nadie

-ya va reina, relajate no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, solo quiero decir que puede que te distraigas unos días, ya sabes las variedad hace la diferencia además creo que te da miedo siquiera pensar que con mirar a los lados podría dañar lo que sientes por el pequeño Mellark

-no dañaría lo que siento por Peeta- respondí haciendo especia énfasis en su nombre para que así dejara los calificativos para mi novio- me dañaría a mi misma, sinceramente Odair no me interesa nadie mas, tengo lo que quiero y necesito.

-puede que tengas razón, pero el que tu y yo tengamos algo es inevitable, no puedes negar que mi sola presencia te pone nerviosa y para mi eso significa mucho, así que dejemos esto hasta aquí pero solo por hoy lindura te puedo asegurar que las cosas buenas siempre terminan sucediendo...

Aunque hace mas de quince minutos que Finnick me abandonó en el área de casilleros, dejándome totalmente anonada tanto por su actitud como por seguridad al señalar que tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo en sus encantos... ¿Encantos?... Bueno es obvio de delante de Peeta, Odair no se queda atrás es muy simpático tiene un buen cuerpo... claro que mi chico no tiene porque envidiarle eso, en tal caso seria su altura y sin embargo porque me encantaba que mi chico no fuese tan alto...él tiene una altura perfecta para mi... No, un momento rectifico todo lo que Peeta Mellark tiene y lo que me ofrece es perfecto para mi.

Sin distraerme mas cerré de un portazo mi casillero, giré la cerradura para bloquear el mismo y emprendí mi marcha hacia la zona del estacionamiento pues hace mas de 25 minutos que mis amigos habían salido de clases y de seguro me estaban esperando allí. Antes de abrir la última puerta que me permitiría abandonar la institución me dedique a retocarme frente a una de las vitrinas de trofeos mas cercanas una vez considere que mi aspecto estaba "presentable" decidí salir, no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarme a Rue, Prim, Cato y Peeta. Las dos primeras estaban por lo que pude ver en medio de una muy animada charlas mientras que mi novio y su mejor amigo compartían un amistoso juego de Basquet con una pelota imaginaria.

-¿como te fue?- pregunto Rue que se encontraba apoyada en la parte delantera del auto de mi chico.

-¿podrías por lo menos esperar a que llegue? -no, dejate de estupideces y comienza a hablar que una vez Mellark se de cuenta de tu llegada no podremos hablar nada.

-¿le contaste a mi hermana?- ambas asintieron y se acomodaron mejor sobre la parte delantera del auto de Peeta- no pasó nada simplemente quería saber si yo podía explicarle algunas cosas de calculo

-¿y para eso tanto misterio?, definitivo Odair tiene algún daño irreparable en su materia gris- suspiró- es que hubieses visto Prim como llego...

-la lleva Mellark, sigue Mellark va a anotar un solitario, burla a defensa de su enemigo corre y ¡Anota! Weeee! Grande Mellark muy grande-en ese momento la narración de mi chico se vio interrumpida pues unió sus labios a los míos y aunque era un beso totalmente sencillo no pude evitar profundizar el mismo. Es que comprendan en todo un día esta era la primera vez que probaba esos labios, así que quería beber por completo de ellos

-¡ya basta!, después no quieren que la pequeña Prim ande por allí, repitiendo lo que ustedes le enseñan

-¿que sucede Cato, estas molesto por la forma en la que te gané?- fanfarroneó mi chico dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo y mirándome directamente a los ojos- por cierto estas preciosa el día de hoy

-¿solo el día de hoy?

-no, no solo hoy, en realidad los 365 días del año, pero no tengo inconveniente en repetirte lo bella que estas todos los días.

-ya, ya. Hablen de esas cosas cuando no tengan menores cerca, explicame como es que ganaste si ibas perdiendo 16 a 12 puedes dejar de luciendo en frente de Katniss

-amigo por favor, la pelota era invisible, anoté sin que te dieras cuenta, ¿quieres que te lleve amor?

-no gracias, creo que hoy paso- respondió Cato con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-no me refería a ti entrometido, estoy hablando con mi chica será que me permites unos minutos

-amor, yo también tendré que negarme, ya sabes que mi papá me regaló un auto y estoy usándolo, quizás otro día pueda irme contigo- respondí enredando mis dedos en su espesa cabellera rubia.

-estoy comenzando a odiar el hecho de que tengas auto, me siento abandonado...

-Peeta, pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos, no digas esas cosas porque no me gusta- argumente haciendo un puchero y mordiendo el labio inferior de mi chico- quizás podríamos salir hoy en la noche, ya saber ir al comer, o quien quita ir al cine.

-preciosa no te prometo nada, lo mas probable es que mi papá me llame para ayudarlo con unas cosas que tiene que hacer en la casa, de igual manera si hay cambio de planes yo te aviso.

En una semana completa esa fue la única conversación que logré compartir con Peeta claro exceptuando las llamadas y los mensajes de texto, lamentablemente mi chico estaba tan ocupado organizando todo lo referente a las finales, y yo me encargaba de llenar todas mis solicitudes universitarias y mi otro tiempo libre lo invertía en mis estudios, pues el pensum académico de las carreras en las que mi padre me recomendó era sumamente alto, y obviamente me tocaba mantener el mio si deseaba complacer a mi familia.

Con respecto a mi familia, las cosas no andaban todo bien desde un tiempo para aca mi mama pasaba mucho mas tiempo del acostumbrado en casa, bajo la fachada de "perdí mucho tiempo y es hora de disfrutar por completo a mis hijas " mientras que mi padre era todo lo contrario, si antes le veia la cara dos veces por semana ahora solo era los días miércoles en la cena, porque de lo contrario siempre estaba ocupado en la oficina o le surgió algún viaje de emergencia que ameritaba su pronta participación. Ahora bien si es de mi hermana de quien hablamos Prim había estado sumamente extraña esta semana, para ser mas específicos desde el martes, a partir de ese día la pequeña patito casi no hablaba con ninguno de los chicos y a la hora del receso siempre se perdía al tercer patio para acompañar a Marvel en el desayuno para dar la cara justo en la salida donde siempre la esperábamos Rue y yo, con respecto a mi mejor amiga...se resume a que de tanto que deseaba conocer a la familia de Cato resulta que terminó odiando a la mama de mi amigo pues según ella era una muy buena copia de Glimmer... Y con buena copia me refiero a todo, imaginense que en el momento en que Cato la presento su madre le dijo que "sabia que Cato andaba en algo... Pero nunca me imagine que le gustaran las de color" y claro está con ese comentario la relación entre mi amiga y su futura suegra comenzó malisimo, aunque era algo que yo esperaba, pues el que Glimmer fuese tan pegada a su tia ya me daba una clara idea de como podía ser esa señora.

-Señorita Everdeen podría por favor comentar delante de todos sus compañeros que es eso que redacta tan ansiosamente

-Señorita Torres yo solo tomo nota de la explicación que usted nos facilita el día de hoy

-¿que yo les facilito el día de hoy?- suspiro y se acerco a mi pupitre- pues si es así el nuevo profesor seria el joven Ruiz ya que nos leía su composición de Napoleón, asi que por favor no quiera verme la cara de tonta señorita Everdeen.

-lo lamento señorita, no volverá a ocurrir además nunca quise faltarle el respeto- mi profesora de historia sonrió maliciosa mientras que tomaba mi diario entre sus manos- veo que es muy buena escribiendo- por favor no lo leas en voz alta, por favor, por favor- no puedo permitir que tal talento pase por debajo de la mesa en mi clase, así que para la semana que viene quiero que me haga entrega de un ensayo de 9 hojas en las que relacione a Napoleón con cualquier personaje actual o algún acontecimiento obviamente emblemático

-pe...

- claro que si no desea hacerlo lo entenderé, solo que tendrá que asistir 7 horas de detención- zorra asquerosa, si sentía algo de cariño por es per.. Profesora ahora mismo ese cariño se acaba de ir al caño, podria irse al mismo caraj...

-no hay inconveniente profesora, para el próximo lunes tendrá el ensayo en su escritorio- la muy perra sonrió como si acabaran de decirle que se gano un Lotto de la fortuna.

-me alegra que así sea Everdeen- se daba la vuelta, en el mismo momento en que me dio la espalda lleve mi vista a mi reloj de pulsera, bien una buena noticia... Faltan solo dos minutos para que suene el timbre y se acabe este día de total sufrimiento- ah y lo olvidaba recuerde que me conozco todos esos lugares de ayuda, sabrá que le hablo de "el rincón del vago, buenastareas" o todo lo que abarque su buscador de internet. Bien chicos ya pueden retirarse, nos vemos la semana que viene- como si de la alarma de incendio se tratase todos los chicos salieron disparados hacia la salida del salón, obviamente yo no fui la excepción y guardando lo mas rápido que pude mis utensilios escolares abandoné aquella sala de tortura ¿Peeta donde estas? Katniss- escribí lo mas rápido que mis dedos y mi teléfono me lo permitieron.

Estoy en la oficina del equipo, si ya saliste creo que es mejor que te adelantes porque aun no me voy preciosa :*, Peeta- genial... A esta semana ya se le sumaria otro día mas en el que no vería a mi novio.

¿Estas en una reunión?... Amor me iría pero tengo que hablar urgente contigo, estas solo?, Katniss- por favor que este solo por favor, por favor.

¿Qué paso amor? Si, ahora estoy solo, si quieres baja y nos vemos acá. ¿Te parece?- ni siquiera respondi, guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de mi mono y como una flecha me encamine al área de piscinas, las escaleras fueron pan comido en cuestión de minutos ya estaba abriendo la primera puerta que me separaba de mi objetivo, como una loca seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a la conocida puerta de color blanco, detrás de ella estaría mi chico esperando por mi. Estuve a punto de adelantarme y abrir de un solo golpe la puerta, pero enseguida deseché esa idea puede que Peeta estuviese acompañado y yo quedara como una loca en frente de sus compañeros, así que con mi mano derecha convertida en un puño toqué la puerta. No había terminado de tocar cuando Mellark abrió la puerta de par en par mirándome algo ¿nervioso?

-ho...- no pudo finalizar su saludo pues en ese mismo instante me lancé sobre el adueñandome de su boca. Peeta parecía bastante sorprendido pues solo respondió al beso cuando mi lengua rozó su labio inferior para que me permitiera entrar en su boca, aunque había pasado solo una semana sentía como si hubiera tenido que esperar meses para que esto pasara.

Definitivamente no cambiaría por nada del mundo los labios de mi chico, tenían un sabor...como describirlo... Seria dulce pero a la vez picante, al comienzo siempre era una sensación bien extraña la que se apoderaba de mi pues ese calambre o susto que se instaló en mi estómago desde el mismo momento en que besé los labios de Peeta por primera vez seguía intacto, y es que sinceramente con Mellark nunca podría acostumbrarme a nada, el siempre me hacia sentir como si cada beso fuese único e insuperable.

No se en que momento cerró la puerta y mucho menos cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo me percaté que cambiamos de posición en el mismo momento en que la parte baja de mi espalda chocó con el escritorio.

-cuando me escribiste que tenías algo importante que decirme me imaginé las mil y un cosas menos esto- Peeta abandonó mis labios para apoderarse de mi cuello a la vez que yo lo acercaba mas a escondiendo mi mano derecha entre sus rubios cabellos y apoyaba del gran parte de mi peso sobre la mesa

-para mi estar sin ti tanto tiempo es considerado una emergencia, claro que si estoy interrumpiendo tu labor aquí abajo bien puedo irme- Peeta abandono el camino de besos que hacia en mi cuello para separarse y mirarme directamente a la cara.

-no interrumpes nada solo- replicó mirándome totalmente serio- solo me imagine que con lo de urgente podrías referirte a otra cosa

-qué otra cosa podría ser si hablamos todos los días y te había comentado que todo estaba bien- ahora la seria era yo... Y enojada también, como era posible que viniera toda emocionada a ver a mi chico y al momento en que le dijera que le extrañaba el no me respondiera que también lo hacia o algo por el estilo, solo me reprochaba el que le dijera que tenía algo urgente que decirle.

-solo pensé que podrías referirte a otra cosa... No me preguntes cual, solo pensé que podría ser otra cosa- se acercó nuevamente para rozar con su nariz mi frente- lo lamento preciosa estoy muy tenso por todo esto de la competencia y últimamente nada de lo que hago me sale bien, nada mas mira como te estoy tratando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Cuentame, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte- termine a apoyar por completo mi cuerpo en el escritorio quedando sentada en el mismo y atrayendo a la vez a Mellark con mis piernas, ubicandolo así entre las dos- cuentame Peeta anda

-nada preciosa, ya todo lo que yo podía hacer lo hice, ahora todo depende de lo que decida esa persona que me puede ayudar,¿hablaste ya con tus papas de las finales?

-no, todavía no y si quieres que sea sincera lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es hablar, de verdad amor, vine porque deseaba verte porque te extrañaba y porque cada vez que pensaba hoy en la mañana en ti anhelaba tenerte así para mi, te... Deseaba demasiado como para irme sin verte.

-¿quien eres y que haz hecho con mi novia?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa engreída- bien te complaceré dejare de hablar y de preguntar,pero tu tienes que decirme que harás al respecto, porque si me dices que me extrañabas y que me deseabas cada vez que me pensabas tienes que...¿Como fue que me dijiste la noche pasada cuando te dije que te amaba demasiado?- hizo como si lo pensara y con su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar su barbilla- ah si si ya recordé... Demuéstramelo -¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- asintió- bien, no tengo problema alguno- de la misma manera en que me adueñé de sus labios en el mismo momento que ingrese a la oficina, de la misma manera lo hacia ahora, solo que esta vez las manos de mi chico se deshicieron de mi bolso tirándolo detrás de la mesa a la vez que yo me inclinaba en dirección hacia la mesa llevándome a Peeta conmigo. Para mantener el equilibrio una de las manos de Peeta se ubicó en la superficie de madera mientas que mis dos manos se ubicaron en sus hombros creado así una "prisión" en la que los barrotes eran mis brazos y piernas, en comparación con otras situaciones "calientes" por así llamarlas Mellark me permitió marcar el ritmo, me estaba probando quería que le demostrara que tanto había aprendido estos últimos meses, así que con bastante precisión logré capturar su lengua para así comenzar succionar, tal y como lo había hecho antes pero con otra parte de su cuerpo y con movimientos mas discretos, cuando sentí que Peeta comenzaba a disminuir la intensidad del beso clara señal de que necesitaba respirar, ayudándome con una de mis manos hice que girará un poco su cabeza para que está vez fuese mi turno de adueñarme de ésta delicada y olorosa parte de su anatomía. Primero besé, lamí y succioné aquella área, no me importaría si después le quedaría alguna marca, todo lo contrario quizás algunas chicas y ciertos rumores tendrían que ser disipados y esa era la única respuesta que podía ofrecerles, con ayuda de mis manos a la vez que recorría su cuello comencé a tirar de su camisa deportiva blanca hasta que pude meter las manos por debajo de la tela para poder acariciar por completo su abdomen.

-ejem ejem- con la misma velocidad en la que nos habíamos acercado Peeta separó su boca de la mía y limpiando un poco sus labios con sus dedos posó su mirada en la puerta- dijiste que podía venir a cualquier hora

-mmm si claro, no hay problema dame un momento y ya me reuno contigo, Gale- el ver a Gale en la entrada de la oficina me había dejado sin palabras... No, no miento todas mis funciones cerebrales habían dejado de responder, simplemente estaba en shock, él...él... él estaba allí... Sentía que tenía años sin verlo y... Claro que estaba bello, parecía estar bronceado, un poco mas cargadito de peso, con el cabello un poco mas largo y alborotado- preciosa, podrías darme un momento con Gale, necesito hablar de ciertas cosas con el, si quieres podemos vernos está noche para salir por allí- traducción: necesito que te vayas porque tengo que hablar con Gale algo importante, en la noche te busco y te cuento de que va todo esto

-si, igual tenia que retirarme. Se me hace tarde para acompañar a mama a la reunión que tenia hoy-... De verdad... De verdad eso es lo mejor que puedes inventar... Seria un milagro si un camión llegase en este momento y te pasara por encima además podría ser hasta una excusa mas creíble. Haciendo un poco al lado mis pensamientos pues por lo que veía no me iban a llevar por buen camino decidí bajarme del escritorio adecentar disimuladamente mi camisa, abandonar el contacto visual que había establecido con Gale pues hasta hoy tenia oportunidad de comprobar que lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba hablar con el, abrazarlo juguetearme con el, decirle que se veia horrible cada vez que me preguntaba por su apariencia en las mañanas... Si definitivamente me hacia una falta terrible, pero cada uno había tomado la decisión que mas le convenía y obviamente ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, así que mis sentimientos y recuerdos podía volverlos a guardar bajo llave porque era mucho perdirde a la vida el tener a dos excelentes hombres a mi lado, claro está uno como amigo y el otro como mi pareja y mas dificil aun era pedir que estos dos llegaran a tratarse algun dia como... ¿Compañeros?

Peeta PDV

-¿y bien? Disculpa la demora estaba algo ocupado- respira Peeta, con una seña le invite a sentarse pues esta aunque no sabría si larga seria una interesante charla

-tranquilo, me imagino que el director ya te ha comentado de que va todo esto

-si algo me dijo, por lo que veo en la institución se enteraron del record que llevo en el Sant Carlos y quieren que vuelva al equipo.

-uno de los chicos que participó en las colegiales no puede participar para las finales, como estamos al tanto de que tu solía ocupar esta categoría pensamos que podrías unirte

-¿por qué debería hacerlo?

-porque las peticiones de tu papito fueron atendidas

-tú lo has dicho las de mi padre- sonrió engreído- no las mías

- oh perdone su majestad, ¿puedo saber que desea para que se una al equipo?

-no simplemente no deseo nada- lo mire extrañado- porque no me uniré a tu equipito- bien ya podría despedirme de la competencia y del cargo que ocupo hasta ahora -bien Gale muchas gracias por tu colaboración, te agradecería que pasaras por la oficina del director y le dijeses eso porque no deja de amargarme la vida para que te una al equipo y así mantener los aportes que tu padre le da a la institución

-¿qué nado hacia el chico?

-espalda, cien metros- respondí en la misma actitud socarrona con la que Gale hacia cada pregunta

-¿cual fue el motivo de la suspensión?

-no puedo revelarte el motivo... Es personal- Gale chasqueó su lengua y suspiró en plena señal de cansancio y aburrimiento

-mira esto es lo que haremos: responderás a mis preguntas y después puede que considere unirme a tu equipo.

-¿por qué debería de hacerlo?, además quien dice que después de que te explique todo no saldrás por allí divulgando lo que aquí te diga

-bueno esa es mi oferta, te puedo dar mi palabra de que así será además puede que acabase de recordar que quizás en un futuro necesite cierto favor tuyo

-¿cierto favor?...

-¿me vas a contar o no? Estoy claro en la posición que ocupas en esta situación así que no te conviene que to salga enojado de esta oficina y con respecto a lo que te acabo de decir, en este preciso momento no te interesa saber de que va eso... Quizás dentro de unos meses debas recordar lo que "puede que yo haga por ti en este momento" para que después me lo retribuyas- aunque era bastante tentadora la oferta de Gale pues lograría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, su oferta no dejaba de inquietarme- y tranquilo lo que puede que pida no tiene nada que ver con Katniss, si es eso lo que te preocupa... Entonces terminaras por decirme o espero a que firmes tu carta de abandono del equipo

-fue por la prueba del antidoping, no encontraron ningún regulador energético pero si arrojó presencia de éxtasis...

-¿éxtasis? que clase de imbécil consume eso cuando la oportunidad de su vida está en juego- bueno tenia que darle el mérito por lo menos estaba totalmente seguro de que él nunca saldría con una sorpresa como esa en el equipo.

-un imbécil que asistió a una fiesta planificada por tu nueva amiga en la que quiso tirarsela de mas hombres que los demás.

-si seguro fue eso... Si supiera el daño al cual está sometiendo a sus neuronas no lo haría y ¿nueva amiga? No tengo ni idea de que me estas hablando- mentiroso, claro que lo sabia.

-creo que si tienes idea de lo que te hablo solo que sabes que en estos momentos no te conviene divulgar que tu y Glimmer se volvieron uña y mugre estos últimos 4 meses

-¿celoso Mellark?- preguntó con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa engreída bailando entre sus labios- con respecto a eso creo que las clases de química este año fue bastante provechosa para aquellas personas que no solían llevarse nada bien

-hace mucho mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir celos por ella, así que si andan en algo tranquilo que uno de los que se alegraría sinceramente sería yo- el rostro engreido de mi compañero cambio totalmente, no hacia falta que dijese mas con eso fue suficiente para bajarle los humos- no se si piensas igual que yo pero creo que nos hemos desviado bastante del tema que queríamos tratar te parece si lo retomamos- su respuesta fue solo un asentimiento de cabeza- entonces en que quedamos, ya cumplí la primera parte de tu petición ahora como es de suponerse es tu turno

-¿aun tienen el requisito del record académico?- asenti, hasta donde tenia entendido y por lo que había revisado en su expediente todavía cumplía con esta normativa- ¿por encima de 17?- otro asentimiento- tengo tres amonestaciones... Ya sabes con lo de la pelea...

-no hay inconveniente las faltas se cometieron sin estar en el equipo, podrías ya dejar tanta vuelta y responderme de una buena vez si te unirás o no

-está bien, está bien... Cuenta conmigo Mellark

Está de mas decir que después de ese momento sentí como si todo lo que queda de año escolar fuese pan comido y claro está parte de ese sentimiento de confort se lo debía a mi... Como llamarlo... Definitivamente no sería enemigo, ese termino es un poco infantil...mmm...Gale, aunque no quisiera tenia que agradecerle la ayuda que me prestaba en este momento, porque gracias a el podría mantener mi puesto en el equipo y por ende podía optar todavía por la beca deportiva que ofrecían en la universidad que deseaba.

No me extrañó que cuando llegase a casa, me encontrase totalmente solo, mi padre seguia con la remodelación del restaurante mantenia la fuerte opinión de que tanto el como sus bienes necesitaban un cambio de look aunque yo sabia (aunque el no lo reconociera, por pena creo) que estaba manteniendo contacto directo con la mamá de mi novia...¿Qué como me enteré? Pues no es nada normal el que la mamá de tu novia, llame a tu casa a las 10:00 pm para preguntar si en su restaurante hacían pasapalos para fiestas además se compro un nuevo celular y hasta pensaba adquirir un nuevo vehículo, con respecto a mi nana Mirian hasta el viernes pasado estuvo sumamente feliz pues hasta ese día Delly pudo quedarse en mi casa, tengo que aclarar que quedarse no seria el termino adecuado porque lo menos que hizo esa chiquilla fue quedarse aquí, iba de fiesta en fiesta, del centro comercial al cine, heladerias, compras y un sin fin de cosas mas, al momento en que se le cuestionaba por donde andaba, ella simplemente respondió que estaba saliendo con un chico que conoció en una fiesta el cual prometió presentarle toda la cuidad por supuesto que al momento en que escuche aquella locura me opuse a toda costa... No por celos, solo que en que cabeza cabe salir con un hombre que conoces de hace horas... Hasta ahora solo creo que en la cabeza de la loca de mi casi hermana.

Ahora que tocaba el tema de salidas y citas, recordaba que tenia una cita muy importante a la que no podía faltar y mucho menos postergar. Por ende sin apartar la vista de la carretera, tome mi celular que reposaba cerca de la guantera, aprovechando que me encontraba frente a un semáforo y gracias a que la luz en este momento me permitía ojear libremente mi equipo móvil; bien ningún mensaje lo que quería decir que Katniss no se había tomado en serio mi propuesta, bueno Mellark si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma.

Puedo pasarte buscando a las 8?..., Peeta- después de considerar un rato si era el mensaje más apropiado y gracias al conductor que estaba detrás de mí con el insistente y nervioso sonar que le daba a su corneta para que avanzara nuevamente pues la luz ya había cambiado y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de eso decidí enviar mi texto sin considerarlo mucho.

….cinco minutos….. Ocho minutos… cambio de luz de un semáforo….once minutos… bueno ya me harté, si no quería salir conmigo lo mejor es que me lo diga rápido, Katniss sabe que no me gustan los rodeos para decir la cosas, siempre he sido así con ella preciso y conciso. Bueno puede que también este ocupada o dormida…. No eso no ella no duerme en las tardes, quizás si la llamo y le digo que estaba preocupado ya que no….. no eso tampoco es muy acosador. Al estacionar la camioneta frente a la casa admiré por milésima vez la pantalla de mi teléfono puede que estuviese en alguna modalidad que pasara por alto reproducir la alerta de cualquier información que recibiese…. Nada, bien ya que esta noche no tendría nada que hacer, le avisaría a Cato a lo mejor podríamos ir a tomar algo, ir a algún local y pasarla bien.

Afortunadamente mi amigo contestó al segundo repique, lo que en pocas palabras me daba a entender que estaba igual o más aburrido que yo.

Habla rápido que estoy esperando una llamada de Rue- su voz no sonaba nada alegre todo lo contrario se escuchaba sumamente nervioso- si me llamas para quedarte callado entonces hablamos mañana,

-¿qué harás esta noche?- pregunte con voz automática

Pienso llevar a Rue a cenar, tengo que hablar con ella algo muy importante ¿por?

-no tengo nada que hacer, pensaba que quizás podríamos ir por allí a hacer algo- aunque sabía que la respuesta iba a hacer negativa de igual manera me arriesgué

No amigo esta noche no puedo, sin embargo necesito hablar contigo algo ¿podrías reunirte conmigo mañana después del instituto?

-si, creo que podría total esta semana ya no tengo nada que hacer….

Oye Peeta, disculpa hermano pero me tengo que ir, Rue ya llegó y me está esperando, hablamos mañana- sin siquiera esperar a que le respondiera la despedida mi mejor amigo finalizó la llamada. Con una pesadez tremenda ingrese a la casa para mi desgracia mi casa se encontraba totalmente desolada, tratando de ignorar un poco el asunto de la soledad me interné lo más rápido que pude en mi habitación, en el momento en que comenzaba a desvestirme para darme una ducha en mi habitación resonó la tan conocida melodía que provenía de mi teléfono, casi corriendo lo tomé accionando con una velocidad increíble la tecla que me llevaría directamente a la bandeja de entrada de mensaje.

_Estaba ayudando a mi madre con unas cosas en la casa, tenía el teléfono en silencio…. Lo lamento, ya me voy a duchar nos vemos a las 8… te amo, Katniss-_ como un idiota salí disparado hacia mi armario para seleccionar la ropa que me pondría esta noche, lo que me hizo pensar ¿A dónde iríamos?... bueno podría…. No, no quiero nada de restaurantes ni cine nada de eso, ya hemos ido ciento de veces a esos lugares y la verdad es que me tienen aburrido, a mi casa…. Tampoco, deseaba compartir un rato con ella totalmente distintos a los que ya estábamos acostumbrados… piensa Mellark, tú tienes una especie de don para estas cosas…. Piensa… podría ser en los jardines del club… no mucha gente…. ¡ya! Bingo

_Tranquila preciosa, para esta noche podrías usar zapatillas deportivas, iremos a un lugar nuevo que amerita esa ropa, te amo, Peeta_

_¿Deportiva…..? ¿A dónde vamos? ya tenía otro conjunto preparado…. Bueno no importa ya creo que tengo algo, nos vemos a esa hora, no me sigas retrasando que después te enojas porque no estoy lista, Katniss_

_Te lo diré cuando estemos allí, te quedan dos horas y quince minutos eso es bastante tiempo, paso por ti a las 8, Peeta_

Sin dar más vueltas por mi habitación logré decidirme por unos jeans negros acompañados con una franela color gris y mis zapatillas deportivas color blanco, como de costumbre prácticamente me bañe nuevamente en mi perfume favorito y cuando el reloj marcaba las 7:49 pm tomé las llaves de mi auto para encaminarme hasta la casa de mi novia, claro está que antes de salir de casa dejé un nota pegada a la nevera donde le avisaba a mi padre donde estaría y que lo más probable era que llegara entrada la noche. Aunque el recorrido que realizaba desde mi casa para llegar a la de Katniss tomaba aproximadamente unos 15 minutos decidí dar algunas vueltas de mas… conozco bastante a la chica que tengo a mi lado aunque sé que a estas alturas ya estará lista de seguro se estará cuestionando su aspecto frente al espejo lo que la conducirá a preguntarle a casi toda su familia como se ve y por ende tardará bastante en salir de casa, cuando mi reloj marcaba las 8:39 pm estacioné frente a su casa, no fue ninguna sorpresa el que en la entrada de su casa no hubiese nadie esperando, con parsimonia apagué mi auto y me encamine hacia la entrada de su casa. No había terminado de tocar cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió de un sopetón

-sí, mama yo te aviso cualquier cosa, nos vemos- las manos de Katniss se apoyaron en mi pecho y comenzaron a empujarme hacia las escaleras que ya daban hacia el exterior del tejado

-buenas noches Sra. Everdeen es un placer saludarla- entre tanto empujón eso fue lo único que logre pronunciar al momento que la mama de Katniss ocupaba el lugar que hace algunos segundos ocupaba yo.

-saludos Peeta, no se vayan a quedar hasta tarde por la calle

-vamos que se nos hace tarde- surruró mi chica a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos entre los míos y tironeaba de mi para seguirle el paso y apartar mi mirada de su casa. Con un asentimiento de cabeza me despedí de su mama, la cual me regalo una sonrisa e ingresó nuevamente a su hogar, una vez nos encontramos frente a mi auto ubique a Katniss en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente rodee el auto para ubicarme en el asiento contrario, con la misma velocidad con la que ingresé al auto puse en marcha el vehículo.

-¿Peeta?- llamó Katniss rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros desde el mismo momento en que habíamos partido

-mmm…

- ¿a dónde vamos?- mi chica aumento la presión que ejercían sus manos a la mía. Ya que conocía un poco la ruta mi confianza me permitió girar un poco mi rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos… no sin antes recorrer su figura hasta ahora tenía oportunidad de detallar la manera en la que venía vestida, llevaba una camisa color azul oscuro con lo que creo eran diminutos círculos de color blanco unos jeans de color azul y su cabello iba con su adorada trenza solo que la de esta noche era un modelo que Katniss no solía usar, aunque usase lo que usase para mí siempre estaría hermosa

-iremos a comprar unas cosas que necesito y después iremos al lugar que deseo conozcas- al momento en que vi como sus labios se abrían para realizar la pregunta que ya suponía rápidamente le interrumpí- cuando estemos allí lo sabrás antes no.

Si cuando partimos el auto venia en total silencio ahora parecía que estuviésemos en un funeral, mi compañera desistió de las caricias que propinaba en mi mano con las yemas de sus dedos al darse cuenta que podría hacer lo que quisiera y de mi boca no saldría ni una palabra, a unos pocos kilómetros del sitio seleccionado decidí detenerme para adquirir las víveres que necesitaba. El lugar seleccionado fue un no tan conocido restaurant que sin embargo aunque no se le reconociera sus platos tenía una excelente reputación e postres. Encontrar lugar en el que estacionar no fue nada sencillo autos iban y autos venían.

-si querías venir a cenar- susurró sin verme a la cara una vez aparqué- bien podrías decírmelo. No entiendo cual era el misterio

-no quería que tomases esa actitud, lo siento si te hice pensar otra cosa- como pude me las ingenié para tomar su barbilla entre mi mano derecha y obligarla a que me mirase- sabes que mañana hay escuela, quizás el viernes podríamos planificar algo mejor

-no está bien- aunque trato de disimular su tristeza se notaba a leguas aparte de eso Katniss no era muy buena actriz que digamos- ya me puedo bajar- asentí, mientras ella acomodaba un poco su cabello aproveche para apagar el auto, cuando me disponía a bajar la unidad me di cuenta que mi chica siquiera había esperado que le abriera la puerta ya se había bajado y estaba caminado hacia la entrada del local, trotando un poco logre alcanzarla una vez lo hice tome su mano entre la mía para depositar un pequeño beso en ella lo que ocasionó que Katniss me regalase una sonrisa apenada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunte a la vez que abría la gran puerta para que ella pasara adelante

-nada…

-cuando dices nada, se que la situación no está nada bien- ella pareció considerar su respuesta- ven vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa así podremos hablar mejor mientras esperamos para ordenar….- entonces ¿qué ocurre?- cuestione una vez pudimos sentarnos en la mesa más cercana al ventanal que daba hacia la parte trasera del local.

-creo…. Yo considero… mmm no se si piensas igual que yo… pero creo que tal vez no vayamos muy bien

-¿nosotros?- de todo lo que pensé que pudiese decirme no esperaba esto

-sí, no se ya no somos como antes, tu…..

-¿van a ordenar? ¿Han pensado que desean?- el insistente carraspeo de la chica que nos atendió estuvo a punto de sacarme de mis casillas- ¿revisaron la carta o desean una nueva?

- quisiera mmm- indique revisando la carta, para mi sorpresa mientras Katniss leía su menú la chica que nos atendía comenzó a rozar muy disimuladamente el borde de su uniforme con uno de los extremos de mis costillas, sin apartar la vista de la carta, por encima de la mesa di con la mano de mi chica y entrelace sus dedos a los míos- quisiera dos clubhouse de pavo con doble ración de papas, dos té de durazno grandes y dos raciones de profiteroles de chocolate.

-¿para comer aquí? O ¿lo desea para llevar?- aunque no pronuncio palabras referentes a lo que pensaba era obvio que la chica consideraba que era demasiada comida para solo dos personas

-para llevar por favor- sin más la chica se retiro de nuestra mesa, sinceramente le agradecí infinidad de veces el que se hubiese retirado porque tanto su vocecita melosa y su perfume exageradamente dulce comenzaba a marearme

-creo que si le hubieses pedido algo gratis, con gusto te lo da

-estas celosa preciosa….

-pensé que cenaríamos aquí- adorable simplemente adorable cuando se enojaba

-ya no tengo ganas, me gustaría cenar en casa además recuerda que…

-mañana hay instituto si ya lo sé Mellark.

-hacia ya bastante tiempo que no me llamabas así- bastante…. Bastante tiempo

-ese es tu apellido no? Cuando he dejado de llamarte así.

-no me refería a mi apellido, me refería al tono de voz que empleas

-¿tono de voz? Yo simplemente dije que estaba al tanto de que mañana habia ins…

-pueden pasar retirando sus ordenes por aquella ventanita, buen provecho que disfruten su cena y recuerden que aquí siempre estaremos a la orden… para lo que deseen- en ese instante Katniss pareció olvidarse por algunos segundos de la discusión que teníamos segundos atrás y con nuestras manos entrelazadas se junto mas a mí y guió nuestras manos hacia su cadera, para después retirar su mano dejando la mía en aquella zona

Katniss PDV

-te acabas de pasar la vía que nos llevaba al centro de la cuidad- ya, lo reconozco estaba molesta y quería regresar rápido a casa.

-ujum- por qué tenía que actuar así, no podría simplemente ser un poco más normal y entender que no deseaba salir ni a comer ni a bailar ni ver una película solo quería verlo a él…. Mi intención era sencilla y fácil, no es como si pidiese algo de otro mundo

_¿Qué tal todo con Cato?, Katniss- _ya que no tenia tema que tratar con Mellark, quizás Rue pudiese prestarme algo de atención hasta llegar a casa

_Todo bien ;) solo que anda un poco extraño… o quizás solo sean cosas mías y tu como vas?, Rue- _mal, así voy.

_Ya quiero regresar a casa… no me siento nada bien, Katniss_

_Calma lindura, solo dile la verdad, el lo va a entender y estoy segura que hasta te explicará, Katniss de seguro te estás imaginando cosas, Rue- _ imaginando cosas, si claro…. No es nada normal que la ex-novia de tu novio venga a decirte que hace algunos días fue a su casa y él ni siquiera te haya dicho algo referente.

_Después hablare de eso con él ahora solo deseo irme a casa, quiero dormir, saludos a Cato y pásala rico. Katniss_

_Igual amiga, gracias saludos a Peeta y habla con él, no permitas que la oxigenada te amargue la noche. Rue- _leí, leí y releí en especial la frase en la que Rue mencionaba disimuladamente a Glimmer, maldita hora en la que me vine a encontrar con ella tras la salida de mi breve reunión con Peeta. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Mellark abandonó el auto hasta que sentí que mi puerta se abría para tenderme la mano, sin intención una gran sonrisa se escapó de mis labios y en vez de tomar la mano de mi chico tendí mis brazos hacía él para estrecharlo con todas mis fuerzas en mi pecho, fue allí que me percate de que….

-Peeta pero…

-shhh, no importa- sus brazos bajaros hasta ubicarse por debajo de mis glúteos y se un tirón me saco del auto en un acto reflejo envolví mis piernas en torno de su cadera- no sé si solo son cosas mías, pero presiento que estas molesta conmigo por algo y de verdad doy lo que sea porque me expliques que ocurre…. Preciosa cuéntame-nada silencio- a que te refieres con eso de que ya no somos como antes

-me dolió un poco tu comentario, pensé que en realidad iríamos a casa sin siquiera tener unos minutos para nosotros… además la chica del restaurante terminó por colmar mi paciencia

-si el problema era la chica del restaurante creo que le cortaste las alas con el apretón que me diste cuando salimos- dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que logro apoyarme en el capo de su vehículo, ya que la camioneta era un poco alta; Peeta llegaba casi a la altura de mis hombros- sin embargo creo que aun no respondes al otro aspecto que me inquietó- cuestionó acercándose un poco más a mí, para permitirle que minimizara lo más posible el espacio existente entre nosotros entreabrí mis piernas para que se ubicara alrededor de ellas.

-hoy después de haber ido a visitarte- suspiré- me encontré en la salida del estacionamiento a Glimmer, ella me comentó que tu habías ido a buscarla a su casa, y bueno aunque no le demostré que le había creído nada de lo que me había dicho, la verdad fue que su comentario me afectó porque he descubierto que me has escondido ciertas cosas Peeta y tu antes…. Corrijo nunca has sido así conmigo, de todas las personas que me rodean tu eres la única que me dice las cosas como son y sé que nuca te lo he dicho pero recuerdas el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso- mi chico me regalo una de esas miradas que me dejaba colgada de los hilos junto con una de esas sonrisa sincera- recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en la oficina del equipo que "no eras más que una cobarde que le daba miedo decir la verdad por temor que me dejen sola"

_-_Katniss…

-tranquilo amor no lo hago para juzgarte sino todo lo contrario para demostrarte lo que esa frase significó para mi desde ese entonces- como pude me arrimé un poco hacia el borde delantero del coche, para así eliminar cualquier tipo de distancia que existiera entre nosotros- y sabes que me animo a besarte ese día- negó con un gesto- el que tuvieses la valentía para decirme ese tipo de cosas aun cuando yo ya te gustaba desde hace tiempo, sencillamente no te importo lo que podría pasar con respecto a nosotros, solo quisiste abrirme los ojos- tome su rostro entre mis manos y deposité un besito en su nariz- desde ese día usted jovencito me hizo entender que lo que yo imaginaba que era el peor odio, resulto ser el sentimiento más bello que puedo llegar a sentir por alguien en este momento.

-te amo Katniss…. Demasiado y no crees todavía me reprocho el que haya sido tan duro contigo ese día y ahora que tocas el tema de Glimmer, no te lo comenté porque lo consideraba sin importancia alguna, si fui a su casa tal como ella te lo dijo pero se equivocó al decirte que había ido a buscarla a ella, fui en busca de Gale…

-¿Gale?- ya va, me estoy perdiendo de algo- tiene que ver con que te fuera a buscar hoy

-mmm si, veras lo que ocurre es que… tenía que buscar la manera en que Gale ingresara al equipo y bueno llevaba días buscando la manera de hablar con él, pero como ya te imaginaras solo lo logre al buscarlo en casa de Glimmer- ok… sigo tratando de asimilar todo esto- y por tu cara veo que te estás preguntando por qué razón o motivo yo buscaría a Gale, resulta pasa y acontece que el Director Snow digamos que puso un ultimátum en el que tenia que arriesgarme con Gale o me olvidaba de la capitanía del equipo

-me imagino que todo esto es a causa de que quieren que ganemos las finales sea como sea

-puede que sea eso y que Snow no quería comprometer todo lo que el papa de Gale invierte en el instituto, ya sabes por la sociedad de padres y representantes

-todo esto es raro, muy raro en realidad, tú crees que él acepte quizás si hablas con Snow de la actitud que puede tener Gale ante todo esto- Peeta se alejó un poco para darse una media vuelta y ubicarse ahora con su espalda pegada a mi abdomen a la vez que su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro

-yo por mi parte no le veo nada raro, claro que investigue un poco antes de arriesgarme a hablar con Hawthorne, fue allí en que me entere que él y Glimmer eran compañeros en química- whoow de las cosas de las que una se entera en este mundo- no te diré que todo fue color rosa desde que entablamos conversación por primera vez, pero puedo reseñar que hoy fue bastante calmado

-¿lo que quiere decir que aceptó?- Peeta asintió dándome aun la espalda, yo sin embargo no salía de mi asombro

-sí, aceptó pero tiene algunas condiciones como cualquier otro integrante del equipo, ya sabes casilleros, uniformes, permisos… esas cosas fue lo único que exigió- aun con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, como pudo giró un poco su rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos- ya no quiero hablar más del instituto, quiero que disfrutemos juntos de este lugar, ven súbete a mi espalda

-estás loco- definitivamente lo estaba- Peeta podría lesionarte además estoy algo subidita de peso.

-ni que yo fuera un debilucho, para eso mismo me mantengo al día con algunos ejercicios, ahora dame un momento- se alejaba en dirección a la puerta del asiento trasero- bien ya estamos listos, señorita por favor lleve esto- ordenó tendiéndome una caja de color rosa, la cual emanaba un intenso olor a chocolate- ahora por favor súbase a mi espalda si es tan amable- sin hacerme de rogar rodee a mi chico con mis piernas para después enganchar mi mano izquierda a su hombro. Un agudo grito abandonó mis labios cuando Peeta me ajustó a su espalda dando una especie de brinco que ocasionó que se riera bastante rato de mí.

El sitio que había elegido para nosotros esta noche era el famoso mirador de ángeles, se le decía así porque era inexplicable como llegas a un sitio tan alto sin siquiera subir algún tipo de montaña o algo por el estilo además cuenta la leyenda que de noche los ángeles de la guarda venían a descansar aquí y que por eso es un lugar tan agradable y bello, constaba de un camino de piedras que te guiaba alrededor de todo el mirador, claro que lo que mas atraía la atención era la manera en que se unían el cielo y el mar logrando que las luces de la ciudad te parecieran algo sumamente único e inigualable, estar allí con Mellark lo hacía perfecto.

-cuando era pequeña mi papá prometió traernos a Prim y a mí, pero nunca pudo- comenté dándole con mis dedos un poco de dulce a mi novio- la única manera de venir era de noche y casi siempre Prim estaba enferma, así que nunca pudimos venir… ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar hoy?

-no hay muchos lugares que brinden tanta privacidad y comodidad al mismo tiempo, así que considere venir hoy, como sabia que los días de semana no suele venir mucha gente

-mmm esto está divino- indiqué haciendo referencia al dulce- entonces tu habías venido antes- asintió- cuéntame anda

Peeta se detuvo en seco y me indico con unas palmaditas que iba a soltarme, con un poco de coordinación extendí mis piernas y con su ayuda me deslicé por toda su espalda hasta que sentí a mis pies la dura superficie del concreto, una vez mi aterrizaje fue exitoso, Mellark se ubico frente a una de las barandas de concreto del mirador para dar algunas palmaditas al lado, indicándome así que me acercara.

-había venido antes con mi familia, ya sabes de pequeño- comentó a la vez que me acercaba a él- y la última vez que vine fue con Madge.

-¿Madge?... ¿Madge la del instituto?- respira… 1…2…3 ¡zorra! ¡Perra asquerosa!, si antes me caía mal ahora…. La detesto

-sí, con ella. Fue hace ya bastante tiempo- asentí- ¿tú y ella no volverán a ser como eran antes?, ¿no la extrañas como amiga?

-Madge y yo nunca fuimos amigas, nos llevábamos bien si, pero nunca fuimos uña y mugre

-pero antes por lo menos hablabas con ella, compartías ciertas experiencias con ella, yo sin tratarte en ese entonces consideraba que eran amigas, claro nunca como Rue.

-no quiero hablar de Madge Peeta- bienvenida la Katniss arrogante

-¿por qué?- aunque me aleje un poco, Mellark dio un paso más en mi dirección, esta vez no permitiría que me distanciara.

-porque no- su mirada fue de esas que se traducen como "no te dejaré en paz hasta que respondas"- aun sigo molesta por lo que hizo al contarte lo de Gale y…

-¿y?- me animó a que continuara

-prométeme que no te enfadaras- asintió- yo creo que tal vez ella siente algo por ti, es que no se son muchas cosas que me hacen pensar eso, la forma en la que se hablan, como actúa cuando sabe que algo puede llegar a lastimarte, lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, sabes ese tipo de cosas e hace pensar eso- Peeta aparto su mirada de la mía y la posó en la espesura del mar, en reiteradas ocasiones estuve a punto de romper su concentración, lo único que me detenía era que parecía tener un debate interno

-y….. y si te dijera que no es que esté enamorada de mi, solo que por otro tipo de circunstancias los dos actuamos así

-¿circunstancias? ¿Qué otro tipo de circunstancias serian?- mis peores temores estaban presentes en este momento.

-circunstancias que involucran al mismo Gale y que por esos mismo eventos comenzaron nuestras disputas por ti

-no entiendo, Gale y Madge nunca han tenido contacto directo de hecho se saludaban por pura educación, el decía que ella era un tanto falsa….-oh my dios no puede ser que Gale y Madge

-él y Madge tienen su historia…. Así como yo también tengo la mía con ella- juro que trate de correr, caminar, gritar pero la mas que logre fue quedarme allí con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de órbita…. Como…como era esto posible.

-¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?- ya se me habían quitado las ganas de comer todo el arsenal que teníamos en el auto.

-fue en tercero del instituto- hace dos años- para ese entonces Cato y yo estábamos locos porque John, el hermano mayor de Marvel nos permitiera estar en su grupo, cosas de chicos con sus hormonas revueltas al fin. Sé que parecerá una película adolescente pero eso fue lo que pasó, desde segundo Cato venia insistiendo en que todo cambiaria si quizás lográbamos entrar en ese grupo así que comenzamos a buscar como unirnos a ellos, gracias que Glimmer conocía un poco a John este nos permitía estar en contacto de vez en cuando con él. Al finalizar ese año se corrió el rumor de que habían encontrado a Cato en uno de los baños espiando a la que en ese entonces era la profesora de baile- involuntariamente sonreí, aun recordaba ese día en que la profesora Margaret corría por todo el pasillo con un niño, agarrándolo fuertemente por una oreja mientras que el menor iba con una gran sonrisa en los labios- afortunadamente el que Snow fuese tío de mi amigo no lo expulsaron sino que cambiaron a la profesora de sede. Esas vacaciones las pasamos saliendo, viajando, así es como logro conocer a Marvel, en un campamento de verano en el que se matricularon él, Cato, Glimmer, John, Rue y Madge. Yo para ese entonces hice muy buena liga con ella, era una chica sumamente linda y aunque estoy claro que aun era un niño todavía consideraba que si me gustaba otra era porque tú ya no atraías mi atención. John se enteró que cada uno tenía cierto interés en alguien así que a su modo de ver quiso darnos una mano y ns comentó unas semanas antes que si lográbamos estar con una chica para el año entrante de instituto podríamos considerarnos en el grupo, obviamente todos sabían que yo lo intentaría con Madge, para nadie era un secreto que me gustase ella, así que para que la competencia fuese pareja Marvel lo intentaría con Rue y Cato con Glimmer…

-¿su prima? Eran familia como…

-escucha, unos días antes de que acabara el campamento yo lo intenté con Madge, como ya había logrado robarle un par de besos considere que podría ir con todo y eso ligado a que cuando comenzaran las clases me uniría al mejor grupo del instituto, me hizo sentir grande. Lo que no sabía es que al proponérselo a ella…. Se negaría completamente y que tanto como Marvel y Cato lograsen su cometido. El primero no contaba con que Rue le permitiera establecer un contacto tan íntimo para después confesarle que le quería, y el segundo al último momento iba a desistir y mandar todo al carrizo si no hubiese sido porque Glimmer lo amenazase con decir que no paso nada porque era homosexual.

-pero eran cosas de chicos nadie lo hubiese creído…

-a esa edad uno cree lo que sea Katniss, a la final Cato y Marvel para comienzo de año ya llevaban el uniforme como ellos, se sentaban con ellos, cual es mi mayor sorpresa que un día doy con Madge en uno de los pasillos del instituto, como ya no tenía ningún apuro decidí llevar las cosas con calma, consideraba que si presionaba mucho las cosas ella podría llegar a alejarse nuevamente…. ¿te estoy aburriendo?

-no para nada, continua- quiero saber todos los motivos por lo que voy a pasar mi carro por encima de esa zorra.

-para mitad de año creo si no me equivoco, Madge me busco una noche a mi casa, ella me pidió que la acompañara a dar una vuelta, a caminar. Lo que comenzó como una simple caminata terminó como la perdida de mi virginidad con una chica que en ese momento me hizo cuestionarme mil veces que carajo hacia… fue terrible- Peeta tapo con sus manos su rostro, me imagino que se estaba trasladando a esa fecha- ese día se fue la luz en su casa, mientras subía los escalones de su cuarto me caí, después volví a carme de la cama mientras la veía desvestirse, ¡Katniss no te burles!, no te contare mas si te sigues burlando- como pude con mis manos tapé mis labios evitando que la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de mis labios quedará presa en mi boca-ok, así está mejor. Esa misma noche Madge me confesó que ella salía con un chico del instituto que creía era su novio pero que ultimadamente la había dejado de lado, ella al igual que yo pensaba que el dicho de que un clavo saca a otro clavo podía llegar a funcionar en esa oportunidad. Yo le comenté a Cato lo que me había pasado y la peor burrada que pude haber cometido fue decírselo en el instituto pues alguien logro escuchar mi comentario y le fue con el chisme a quien en ese entonces era el supuesto novio de Madge, lo que nunca, nunca en mi vida me imaginé era que ese chico era…

-Gale

-ese mismo, nunca me imaginé que él y Madge se llevaran y que la chica que ella me había comentado eras tu.

Helloooo

Chicas, ¿como están?

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo… espero les gustase.

Pequeñas espero que no me odien y que sepan disculpar la demora, si les soy sincera aun ni sé como logre escribir este cap, hasta me sorprende que sea tan largo jajaja, quiero agradecerles a todas Uds. Por esas palabras tan lindas que me hicieron llegar cuando les comente lo de la muerte de mi abuelita, de verdad chicas les estaré infinitamente agradecidas, pues les confesare que estuve a punto de olvidarme de esta historia y de otra muchas cosas más pues el que se me fuese esa lucecita que me alumbraba me dejo con un vacio enorme en el corazón y sin fuerzas para nada. Actualmente ya me siento un poco mejor y la historia continua gracias a ustedes jajajaj no descansaré hasta terminarla esa es una de las metas que me he propuesto además ayer estaba pensando en esto y creo que tengo materia para hacer un nuevo fic que claro esta saldrá una vez este termine…..

Antes de despedirme porque estoy extensa quiero felicitar a una chica que me dejo con la boca abierta con su fic HungerMuser chicas si tienen oportunidad paséense por su profile porque esta chica escribe tremendamente bien jejeje, hago esto ahora porque no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo y mucho menos felicitarla.

PD: disculpen que no logre respon algunos comentarios es que se me hizo imposible, las readoro y les envío :* …. Si les gustó el cap espero sepan hacérmelo saber y di de igual manera no les gusto igual las puertas están abiertas

Se me cuidan, nos leemos


	28. el día de los secretos

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

…

Katniss PDV

-Gale

-ese mismo, nunca me imaginé que él y Madge se llevaran y que la chica que ella me había comentado eras tú.- vaya ahora sí que estaba más que enredada, Madge y Gale, Peeta y Madge… todo esto era tan confuso y a la vez tan de fantasía, era como si las cosas que nunca has imaginado que pudiesen pasar BUM pasaran de un solo golpe. La explicación mas clara seria con el agua y el aceite, siempre has sabido que nunca se ligaran… pero una mañana te levantas y te das cuenta que pasó, esos componentes lograron acoplarse a la perfección.

-¿después que pasó? ¿Fue allí cuando comenzaste a llevarte mal con Gale?- Peeta cambió de posición, ahora le daba la espalda al vacio apoyando sus hombros en la baranda de concreto

-nooo, para nada. Eso es lo irónico Gale y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, no sé si lo recuerdas pero desde pequeños siempre fuimos algo competitivos y claro está es algo mutuo no te diré que esto viene solo por su culpa porque la verdad es que varias veces le busque guerra por así decirlo. Cuando Gale se enteró recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que me golpee con alguien del instituto, hasta estuve a punto de perder un diente…. Por indirectamente decirlo tu culpa

-¿mi culpa? Ustedes se podrían estar matando y yo ni me hubiese enterado de que era por mi- y era cierto si era cierto estos dos se la pasaban peleando cuando eran más pequeños pero nunca paso por mi mente el que esas famosas peleas me tuviesen a mí como protagonista.

-si preciosa ese día apareciste en medio del salón de gimnasia y mientras estábamos medio matándonos tu llegaste y nos separaste , yo enseguida me acobarde no se ya no recuerdo muy bien, sin embargo recuerdo que ni me miraste lo único que hiciste fue tomar a Gale y revisarlo…. Creo…creo que en ese momento pondría mi mejor cara de estúpido observándote cuando el se zafó de tu agarre y me dio un derechazo en todo el rostro si mi memoria no me falla fue en ese momento que me susurro "ojo por ojo" después de allí no hablamos mas ni Gale ni yo, sabíamos que podíamos ganarnos una expulsión y eso no nos convenía a ninguno aunque cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos igual discutíamos claro que nunca nos fuimos a las manos…. Hasta hace unos meses

-¿y qué paso con Madge? ¿Le contaste la verdad?.

-para mi sorpresa después de esa pelea casi todo mundo sabía que tú me gustabas, Madge no fue la excepción cuando Gale termino con ella por razones obvias yo me quede siempre a su lado, así estuvimos un tiempo cuidándonos uno al otro al igual que tu lo hacías con Gale…. Madge me enseño algunos trucos por así llamarlos, ella me hizo pensar que podía tener a cualquier chica que yo quisiera si era un poco más astuto, fue allí cuando adquirí mi fama de tremendo, Salí con varias chicas del instituto, de colegios vecinos, chicas del equipo hasta que me involucré con Glimmer , hubo un momento en el que pensé que ella tenía todo lo que quería es muy hermosa, tenía sus momentos en los que era bastante simpática y alegre pero todas esas buenas intenciones se caían al piso apenas te veía, para mi mayor fortuna este año contra todo pronóstico logre seducir a la dueña mis buenos como los más oscuros pensamientos- Peeta se alejo de la baranda para ahora acercarse a mí, presionándome contra la barra de cemento y su abdomen- no cambio nada de lo que ha pasado en mi vida, porque al fin y al cabo te tengo a ti y eso es lo único que me importa

-cuando me dices esas cosas haces que me deteste a mi misma hasta más no poder

-¿Por qué? Son cosas que pasan preciosa, no es que crea mucho en el destino pero quizás el así quería que te conociera, quizás si me hubiese adelantado contigo no todo hubiese salido tan bien como ahora- como pude estire uno de mis brazos para poder apoyarlo sobre el pecho de Peeta, desde hace unos meses me gustaba sentir el latido errático de su corazón cuando estaba conmigo, se que suena algo cursi, pero en ese aspecto el tenia razón llegó a mi vida para cambiarla, para ponerle un poco de color a esas partes que estaban coloreadas a blanco y negro, solo que había algo que nunca podría perdonarme….. Estaba totalmente segura de que si le hubiese permitido acercarse antes de seguro nuestra relación tendría más fechas marcadas en el calendario.

-aunque estaba con Gale para ese entonces… como amiga claro, siempre me gustó mirarte claro que eso no disminuía el que me cayeras tan pésimo, creo que en el fondo siempre supe que me gustabas y que no me gustaba sentir aquello

-mmm y ¿ahora si le gusta señorita Everdeen?- como pude aferre mi mano libre al concreto mientras que la otra tiraba de su camisa para cercarlo a mí, para mi sorpresa Peeta no me beso en los labios sino que se dirigió a mi barbilla delineando con sus labios parte de mi mandíbula

-creo que tengo ciertas dudas sobre ello

-¿dudas? Podría ser mas explicita por favor- Mellark logro disimular muy bien la carcajada que se escapo de sus labios mientras que en los míos ya bailaba una gran sonrisa.

-¿podría responder en otro momento tu pregunta? En este momento no estoy muy concentrada que digamos- hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener al margen mi respiración que amenazaba con volverse loca en el mismo momento en que mi chico se interno en el espacio existente en mi cuello, y aunque al principio puse algo de resistencia para que Peeta se ubicara en esa zona como siempre el logro tumbar una a una mis barreras

-¿concentración? Y quien dice que estoy buscando que te concentres…. Quizás eso es lo que estoy buscando desde el mismo momento en que te propuse andar conmigo que dejes de pensar y me muestres a la verdadera Katniss, a la que a mí me gusta ver, oír, sentir- antes de que volviese a adueñarse de esa parte de mi anatomía tome su barbilla con mi mano izquierda y perdiéndome en ese mar azulado que me presentaban sus ojos decidí aduéñame de su boca, aunque por muy engreído que sonase ya no tendría que adueñarme porque esos labios ya eran míos. Medida que mis labios se movían con algo de violencia sobre los de mi chico, éste aprovechó para introducir una de sus manos por la parte trasera de mi camisa ocasionando así que un leve escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna, cuando una de sus manos se engancho en mi cadera acercándome por completo a él, permitiéndome sentir cada curva de su cuerpo al presentir que Peeta separaría su labios de los míos, con un poco de rapidez lleve mis dientes a su labio inferior acercándolo nuevamente a mi- a eso me refiero preciosa- ni siquiera respondí solo me centre en guiar ahora mis labios hacia su cuello para acariciar con total parsimonia aquella área, al momento en que mis labios se posaron nuevamente en su mandíbula comencé a propinarle pequeños mordiscos a la vez que Peeta acaparaba por completo la parte inferior de mis caderas haciendo que mi vientre chocara por completo con el suyo, instintivamente mi pierna derecha se elevó un poco para que el contacto se hiciese más profundo. No me había percatado de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así solo era consciente de cada exhalación que abandonaba mis labios cada vez que Mellark hacía de las suyas con ayuda de sus manos, solo que las alarmas se encendieron en el mismo momento en que una de sus manos se coló bajo mi brasier. Como pude flexione un poco mi espalda en dirección contraria y tomando sus manos para dejarlas reposar en mis caderas me separe de él.

-disculpa amor, no fue mi inten….- comenzó a disculpase algo sonrosado

-no, no, tranquilo era mejor detenernos aquí porque después iba a ser peor- mi chico me miro curioso- yo no hubiese podido continuar- alegué algo apenada.

-como así, ¿Por qué?- el pareció considerar mis palabras hasta que encontró la respuesta que se escondía entre líneas- ¿estás en… esos días?- me fue imposible disimular el leve sonrojo que se instaló en mis mejillas- no importa preciosa vamos a comer si?, igual creo que tengo algo de hambre y sé que mi papa no estará en casa para cuando llegue

-¿no? Y donde crees que esté entonces- comenté tomando su mano mientras caminábamos acercándonos al vehículo.

-mmm, no lo sé, pero estos días ha estado llegando tarde a la casa, me imagino que será por el trabajo.

-¿ y Delly ya se fue?

-sí, hace algunos días que ya se fue, quería que la conocieras bien, pera ya sabes por el asunto de las clases tuvo que irse ya será en otra oportunidad que la conozcas- me fue inevitable recordar la forma en la que conocí a la mejor amiga de mi novio, de solo pensarlo comenzaba a sonrojarme.

-¿ella te lo contó todo verdad?- logré balbucear mientras Peeta me abría la puerta del vehículo para que ingresara en el.

-mas que contármelo lo usó como soborno para que no interfiriera cada vez que le pedía a mi padre permiso para que la dejase salir- cuando Mellark me dejó en el asiento comencé a reír imaginándome la situación entre mi novio y aquella chica menudita muy parecida a Primrose.- no te rías, sé que cuando lo escuchas por primera vez se siente bastante gracioso pero definitivamente no lo es

-¿por qué no? Particularmente pienso que es bastante cómico, claro que al momento en que todo sucedió lo menos que me causó fue gracia- Peeta me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa engreída en los labios, lo que me daba a entender que era mejor cambiar de tema pues lo que estaba pasando por sus pensamientos en este momento no era nada agradable.- ¿y por fin pudiste descubrir quién era la cita secreta con la que ella salió durante toda su estadía?- no era la gran conversación pero sabía que esa pregunta ocasionaría que Peeta dejase de lado sus planes macabros

-no todavía no logro dar con el chico con el que Delly aprovechó sus vacaciones, solo sé que vive cerca de casa y que prometieron verse en cuanto alguno de los dos tuviese tiempo para ello.

El regreso a casa fue tan rápido que la ida parecía haber sido una especie de "expedición extrema por terrenos rocosos" y aunque el retorno se había visto sometido a paradas de emergencia (entiéndase paradas de emergencia como paradas obligatorias en las que Peeta aprovechaba para dar un gran mordisco a su emparedado mientras que yo le proporcionabas las papitas fritas mientras el manejaba) seguía siendo lo bastante breve como para querer decir que no quería que ésta noche acabara, sin embargo nada puede compararse con la despedida, juro que si hubiese podido le hubiese propuesto que se quedara conmigo pero ya que la vida era tan injusta y nosotros tan…. "chicos" no valía la pena que lo intentara así que después de un sinfín de besos y millones de abrazos logramos despedirnos, claro que al momento de entrar a casa desee salir corriendo por donde había entrado, por desgracia Peeta había puesto en marcha su vehículo en el mismo momento en que cerré la puerta de mi hogar

-¿y ahora qué pasó?- susurre alcanzando a mi hermana que se encontraba sentada en los últimos escalones de la escalera.

-lo mismo de las últimas tres semanas, solo que ésta vez mamá hablaba por teléfono y papa se volvió como loco por algo que ella le respondió al momento en que llegó a casa- aunque nuestros padres se encontraban en la planta superior de la habitación los gritos que sse escuchaban llevaban por completo la casa, hubo un momento en que el sonido de una especie de vidrio se rompió en la habitación ocasionando que el gran estruendo que hizo resonara por todas las paredes de la casa. Minutos después cuando escuchamos que la puerta de la habitación se abría, por mero reflejo mi hermana y yo nos escondimos bajo la escalera, pegando lo mas que podíamos la espalda de la pared

-te advertí que no era conveniente para ti que llegásemos a este punto, bien podríamos pasar todo lo que ha pasado bajo la mesa….

-no me da la gana, haz lo que quieras pero mis hijas se quedaran conmigo- lo juro, en ese momento toda mi sangre se congeló y dejó de circular por todo mi cuerpo, fue como si en ese preciso instante cayera en cuenta de todo lo que estaba en juego en mismo momento que mi padre abandonara nuestra casa

-mamá…..- oh! Como fui tan necia tan boba como para permitir que mi hermana se alejara sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de detenerla.

-Prim… hijita- intervino mi madre… creo que al fin se dio cuenta que esta conversación no la estaban teniendo en la mayor privacidad posible.

-¡KATNISS!, Katniss donde estas….- mi padre dio unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarse conmigo en la escalera- Oh pequeña ven conmigo- llamo extendiendo sus brazos en mi dirección, hacía años que mi padre no me llamaba así… casi desde que entre en el instituto

-yo….-balbucee dando unos pasos hacia él, cuando ya el borde de la escalera había quedado a mis espaldas pude ver a mi madre acariciando a Prim tan delicadamente que me dio la sensación de que ella fue una muñeca que podría romperse con el mas mínimo roce

-te lo dije hija, tu madre ya no deseaba tener ésta familia unida, ella desde hace un tiempo que….

-cállate- mi madre dejo a mi hermana a un lado, con la mayor delicadeza posible y se acerco a mi papa con el rostro tal cual leona que ve amenazadas a sus crías- no permitiré y escúchame muy bien, que dañes mi nombre y mi reputación delante de mis hijas, no tienes ningún derecho- juro que nunca en mis 18 años la había visto tan…. Enojada- si vas a marcharte te agradecería que lo hicieras ahora y te dejaras de tanto drama porque yo ya no tolero esto mas- mi madre que se había ubicado delante de mí, bloqueando todo contacto físico que pudiese llegar a tener con mi padre, no dejo de señalar la puerta hasta que él se giró para tomar una de sus maletas.

-nada de lo que ella diga es cierto, las amo lo saben- comentó mirándome directamente a los ojos- de verdad quería intentarlo quería solucionar las cosas- en ese momento mi corazón se hizo una bolita y sin darme cuenta las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

Peeta PDV

-sabes que estoy contigo en esto cierto- asintió- puedes contarme lo que quieras, llamarme a la hora que quieras, si deseas que pase por ti a la hora que sea puedo hacerlo, para lo que sea preciosa- verla así tan triste, tan desprotegida me partía el alma en mil pedazos.

-gracias amor de verdad, pero ya estoy algo mejor, quizás eso era lo mejor para mi familia- no eso no se lo creía ni ella, era más que obvio que ese no era su mejor momento, no es que siempre me gustase verla toda arreglada, maquillada, al pendiente de que bajo ninguna circunstancia su peinado se deshiciera, pero desde el mismo momento en que me pidió que la pasara a buscar a su casa para venir al instituto supe que algo no estaba bien y eso sumado a que hoy había olvidado la mayoría de sus textos guía y el que no hubiese ni una gota de maquillaje en su rostro me decía que esta no era la Katniss que estaba acostumbrado a ver- Dios debo de estar horrible no deberías verme así- alego con voz nasal y apartando su mirada de la mía.

-para mí nunca estarías horrible, de hecho no me gusta cuando te arreglas tanto- quizás no era el mejor tema… pero a lo mejor me ayudase a distraerla un poco.

-¿cómo que no? ¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos…. Bueno algo es algo.

-porque para donde sea que vayamos los chicos te quedan viendo de forma nada respetuosa, además me gusta ser el único que ha tenido la oportunidad de verte así, al natural- besé su frente, lo que ocasionó que ella sonriera por primera vez en el día- y déjame decirte que eres mucho más hermosa así, para mi eres perfecta con lo que sea- mi chica dio un largo suspiro y engancho sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, por mero reflejo enganché mis manos a su cintura y acercando mis labios a su oigo izquierdo susurré- aunque si llevas algo azul eres mucho más hermosa- casi baile de la alegría cuando escuche algunas carcajadas escapando de sus labios…. Está bien lo reconozco me sentía en deuda por ser el único que sabía la verdad, lo que en realidad ocurría dentro de su familia y no poder decirle nada, no porque quisiera proteger a mi papa, sino porque sentía que lo correcto era que su mama le contara la verdad, que le explicara su punto de vista y obvio eso era algo que yo no podía hacer.

-azul ¿eh? ¿Nunca olvidaras eso?- sin romper su abrazo se alejó un poco para mirarme a la cara

-mmm, no. Desde ese día el naranja dejó de ser mi color preferido, además fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida y pretendes que la olvide así como así.

-te amo, quisiera poder detener el tiempo para que estos momentos duren y duren- con sus dedos comenzó a delinear mi mandíbula a la vez que acercaba su rostro al mío

-¿Por qué detenerlos?- me miro algo extrañada- me agrada la idea de que más adelante cuando estemos mayores recordemos esto como los mejores momentos de nuestra vida y de que en ese momento cuando te vea a los ojos pueda seguir conociendo a la chica que tanto amo, tal y como lo hago ahora- no recibí respuesta alguna, tampoco es como si la esperara, sabia como era mi novia cuando tocábamos temas relacionados al futuro o que se relacionaban mas a allá de cuatro años, la conocía la suficiente como para saber que Katniss era el tipo de chica que solo le gusta hablar del ahora, en este momento. Lo demás para ella llegaba de forma automática.

Durante varios segundos escondió su mirada de mí y sin dejar de acariciar mi barbilla acercó sus labios a los míos. A diferencia de las otras caricias que habíamos compartido, esta me parecía algo distante, no porque no sintiera que Katniss no quería estar conmigo allí, sino todo lo contrario necesitaba mi compañía si pero no para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, me necesitaba para despejar su mente, para de alguna manera u otra aliviar un poco la carga que sus pensamientos ocasionaban en ella. Así que solo me limité a seguir su ritmo cuando su lengua se encontró con mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para perderse dentro de mi boca, mordiéndola un poco se lo permití, pronto su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi lengua a la vez que sentía ahora sus brazos estacionarse en mis hombros para que así sus manos pudieses jugar y perderse en mi cabello tal y como lo hacía su lengua en este momento. Cuando sentía que ya mis pulmones rogaban por un poco de aire con la mayor delicadeza me separe de ella para posar mis labios en su cuello, solo que esta vez mi chica fue más rápida y guio sus labios hacia mi garganta repartiendo besos por mi tráquea y aunque estaba tratando de desconectarme un poco, mis hormonas comenzaron que hacer acto de presencia y fue en el mismo instante en que Katniss repartió algunos mordiscos por esa área que mi mano se adentró por la parte trasera de sus muslos para así lograr que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras que mi otra mano batallaba con alguno de los botones de su camisa para tener parte de su abdomen al descubierto. Creo que se percató de que hoy su camisa no deseaba cooperar para nada con mi labor pues a la vez que unía sus labios a los míos nuevamente una de sus manos se poso en el lado contrario en la que se ubicaba la mía para ayudarme a desabotonar la prenda, cuando pensé que su mano se dirigiría a la misma posición en la que se ubicaba anteriormente, ésta se poso sobre la hebilla de mi correa de cuero negra, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad mi lengua se perdió en la parte superior de su tórax, ya que había logrado desabrochar su brassier tuve la oportunidad de distraerme saboreando una de las partes que mas adoraba de su cuerpo, no fue para nada extraño encontrarme con sus senos listos para mi, sus aureolas sonrosadas apuntaban hacia mi pidiéndome un poco de atención, repartiendo su peso entre la pared y mis muslos logré adueñarme de su perfecto busto ocasionando así que comenzara a gemir a todo pulmón.

Estaba tan perdido saboreando sus pechos que no me había percatado de había logrado desabrochar mi pantalón, bajado el cierre del mismo y que parte de mi calzoncillo ya había sido despejada para dejar libre mi erección, solo fui consciente de ello en el momento en que su mano comenzaba a brindarme aquella inconfundible danza que me invitaba a querer llegar al límite en cuestiones de segundos y obviamente si eso pasaría no sería el único que alcanzaría la cima en esta habitación. Aun con mi miembro en su mano inicie los movimientos que sabia la llevarían al borde a los pocos segundos incrementó un poco el agarre de sus piernas entorno a mi cintura y con la misma mano que hace nada acariciaba mi miembro levanto un poco mas su falda si se podía para introducir su mano entre sus piernas dejando a la vista sus bragas de encaje color gris, Dios mío no solo intentaba matarme con esa ropa sino que ahora quería volverme loco viendo que ponía en práctica lo que hace unos días le había enseñado en mi habitación. Con sus dedos índice y medio ataco su clítoris por encima de la delgada tela. Esa imagen me volvió loco si la seguía viendo era seguro el que llegaría en cuestiones de segundos sin siquiera haber entrado en su cuerpo, implementando un poco mas de fuerza tome su mano ubicándola a la altura de su cabeza lo que me dio chance de bajar nuevamente y haciendo a un lado su braga me adentre en ella.

Estaba totalmente desesperado, claro que no fui como en otras ocasiones, tierno y delicado pero hoy las ganas me superaron convirtiéndome en una especie de animal que en este mismo momento escondía la cara en el cuello de su novia para disimular los guturales sonidos que amenazaban con salir de lo más profundo de su garganta. A los pocos segundos mi orgasmo me alcanzo inevitablemente, pues sabía que el escuchar y sentir como mi chica se dejaba llevar por el suyo era mi perdición. Aun apretando a Katniss entre la pared y mi cuerpo no pude romper la posición en la que estábamos me sentía muy cómodo, como para querer abandonar este lugar.

-ahora sí que bautizamos esta habitación como nuestro cuarto de encuentros en el instituto- indico mi chica rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros- bueno no es como si fuese de nadie más, solo que digamos ahora está un poco más ligada a nuestra intimidad. Además creo que siempre tuve alguna especie de fetiche con esta habitación.

- ¿fetiche?- asintió a la vez que me alejaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos- pensé que ese mérito lo tenía el escritorio de Haymitch- alegué abandonado su cuerpo y acomodando un poco su falda.

-y así es, nada me gustaría más que hacer el amor en ese escritorio, solo que mmm este cuarto fue una de las primeras habitaciones en las que tuve contacto contigo, por eso digo que la bautizamos- justificó mientras zafaba un poco su agarre en el área de mi cadera.

-el cuarto de limpieza y el escritorio de un profesor una de las fantasías de mi novia, Dios mío que hare contigo, creo que definitivamente tendrás que dejar esa junta que tienes porque te está llevando por los caminos del mal y apartándote de la luz- Katniss se carcajeo sonoramente lo que me invito a acompañarla, definitivamente no cambiaría por nada del mundo estos momentos.

-gracias- depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios- gracias por haberte quedado conmigo, por haberte saltado tu primera clase tan solo por querer escucharme.

-y es que creías que te iba a dejar así como estabas, mínimo tenía que intentar sacarte una de esas sonrisas que me vuelven loco.

-¿lo conseguiste?- preguntó coqueta

-ohh si, créeme que conseguí eso y mucho mas.

Katniss PDV

-¿y tu dónde estabas? Te fui a buscar a tu salón y no estabas allí- no había ni terminado de sentarme en la mesa cuando ya mi hermana me estaba mirando, cual madre reclamándole a su hija por llegar tarde a casa.

-no entre a clases, no me sentía muy bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?- mi mirada viajaba del rostro de mi hermana para terminar posándose sobre el rostro de mi mejor amiga

-olvide mi monedero y mi desayuno, pensé que podrías facilitarme algo de efectivo para comprarme algo decente para comer- como si me hubiesen colocado en automático busque en mi bolso mi monedero hasta encontrarlo y tendérselo a mi hermana que enseguida se levantó para hacer la cola de la cafetería.

-a mi no me veas porque ella ha estado así desde el mismo momento en que me la encontré aquí…. Y que conste no le he hecho nada- se defendió Rue al percatarse de mi mirada inquisidora- quisiera saber en qué recoveco te metiste porque si Prim se cree ese cuentico de que estabas enferma es obvio que no ha presenciado como se ponen tu y Mellark cuando tienen unos segunditos a solas.- la de la inquisidora ahora era Rue

- lo reconozco solo Sali de clases y le envié y mensaje para que se encontrara conmigo y bueno nos quedamos hablando.

-si claro y Prim no tiene problemas con Marvel- en el mismo momento en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios Rue abrió exageradamente los ojos y con sus manos tapo su boca- ¡oh Dios!

-¿co…como? ¿Prim tiene problemas con Marvel, como, desde cuándo?- Rue se quedó callada era obvio que no sabía qué hacer- te lo contó a ti y a mí me dejo a un lado….- últimamente todos mis seres queridos hacían las cosas a mis espaldas

-no, mmm, veras Katniss no es así, ella solo me dijo algunas cosas, no quería preocuparte mucho menos ahora que pasó lo que pasó en tu casa. Deja de mirarme así, no tienes de que preocuparte Prim es inteligente solo digamos que está algo confundida eso es todo

-¿con confundida te refieres a….?

-que puede que ya no sienta lo mismo por Marvel, pero ojo eso solo es una suposición

-¿él lo sabe?, ¿ella se lo ha comentado?

-hasta donde se creo que no porque solo lo sospecha, de hecho no está segura, yo opino que quizás esté muy abrumada por todo lo que le ha pasado en casa.

- ok, ok, ya entiendo, si puede que sea por eso ¿y tú que tal, que era lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?- mi amiga me miro algo nerviosa y sonrió tímidamente

-lo mejor será que te cuente cuando ya hayas salido un poco de tus problemas, todavía no es el momento

-vamos Rue no vengas con eso, sabes que me molesta que me vengas con esas excusas termina de decirme de una vez que fue lo que paso

- es que….

-ustedes dos sí que son difíciles de encontrar- hoy definitivamente se puede declarar el día nacional de los misterios…. Todo mundo tenía algo que guardarse este día- ¿interrumpimos corazón?- preguntó Cato al percatarse del silencio que se había instaurado en la mesa, en el momento en que él y Mellark habían aparecido da la nada

-no, solo hablaba con Katniss, ya saben cosas de chicas- en ese momento sucedió algo extraño…. Muy extraño Cato fijo su mirada en mi como preguntándome de esa manera que era lo que sabía, intente mantener por unos segundos nuestro contacto visual, hasta que no aguanté mas y la retiré para posarla en Peeta que se encontraba a mi lado, curiosamente él se estaba comunicando con Rue de la misma manera en que yo hace segundos lo hacía con su mejor amigo.

-¡hola chicos!- ahora si todas las conexiones se habían roto, todos giramos el rostro para enfocarnos en mi hermana que acababa de llegar.- por la hora pensé que no llegarían al almuerzo- que pasa por qué tanto silencio ¿están peleados?

-no enana para nada, nosotros también acabamos de llegar a ver muéstrame que llevas en esa bandeja porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- Cato logro romper con admirable facilidad el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en nuestra mesa, mientras él y Prim peleaban por algo que comer me acerque un poco más a Mellark lo que ocasiono que pasara uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-¿tú no vas a comer?- pregunto después de dejar un besito en mi frente

-no, no tengo hambre además mama nos preparó un gran desayuno antes de venir…

-Peeta- le silbó Cato del extremo contrario de nuestra mesa, Mellark dejó de mirarme para posar la mirada en el punto que su amigo le indicaba, involuntariamente seguí con mi mirada la suya.

-mmm, si ya veo- mi chico volvió a incorporarse antes de que siquiera pudiese ver qué era lo que estaba buscando, solo logre ver la mesa de los frikis come libros del instituto y no creo que ellos…

-¿es uno de ellos?- si antes la mesa estaba en total silencio ahora parecía que el comedor entero se había quedado en silencio.

-si es el moreno el que tiene la gorra de la guerra de las galaxias- respondió Peeta regalándole a Cato una mirada de odio

-están hablando de Tresh- mi chico asintió. Prim pareció querer decir algo pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla.

-está bien pueden hablar con confianza ya Katniss está al tanto del castigo de Haymitch

- ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿vas a conversar con el?- pregunto Rue con algo de preocupación

-bueno tampoco es como si fuese a hablar con una extraterrestre, un asesino o algo por el estilo, simplemente es un chico común y no tan corriente, ¿Qué mal podría hacerme el saludarlo?

-mucho, no ves lo horrible que es, a parte es bastante antipático no solo basta con que sea feo sino que también se la da de la gran cosota, personas como el deberían de ver clases en un salón solo para frikis, porque creo que sería la única manera de que sobrevivieran a sus idioteces y niñadas. Es que sinceramente no comprendo cómo alguien que ya está por cumplir la mayoría de edad aun soporta vestirse como Chubaka- creo que mi hermana cayó en cuenta de que puede que su lengua se haya ido un poco mas allá de lo permisible- de verdad no lo comprendo. Suerte si hablas con el Katniss.

Hello hermosuras como están?

Sé que es bastante corto, pero sinceramente no quería que pasara otra semana sin tener noticias mías. Lamento haberme perdido todas estas semana bellezas lo que ocurre es que comencé a trabajar y está semana comenzare las pasantías en mi universidad, de verdad perdónenme, por eso escribí este cap hoy que tuve algo de tiempo para que así ya puedan ir armando en esas cabecitas poco a poco lo que se avecina por estos lares.

Chicas bellas mil gracias por sus bellos coment de verdad me alegra un montonono leerlos pero más me agrada responderles…..

Un abrazo inmenso un besote… pórtense mal y ya saben si les gusto y si no les gusto el cap espero que me lo hagan saber, de igual manera hay algo en lo que no estén de acuerdo exprésenlo para asi llegar a un acuerdo y ver a que podemos llegar ok! Chau nos leemos bellezas


	29. competencia Part 1

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias J

…

Katniss PDV

-bueno Prim lo que menos importa ahora es si es antipático o friki lo mas importante es prestarle la ayuda que Peeta necesita para poder librarse del castigo y así asistir sin inconveniente alguno a las finales ¿no?- volví mi mirada hacia el grupo de chicos que ahora parecían bastante entretenidos leyendo los empaque de cartón de sus jugos- además creo que este sería el momento perfecto para acércame a saludarlo, ya que está con sus amig….

-definitivamente estás loca, no sabes el suicidio social que va a representar el hecho que lo saludes- me interrumpió mi hermana mirándome como si tuviese dos cabezas

-no es que ahora me muera porque todo mundo me trate, ustedes son mis amigos y son los únicos por los que me arriesgaría a hacer eso y por dios es un simple chico, no es como si al llegar me fuese a pedir algún tipo de identificación o mi registro de salud

-no hay problema Katniss si no deseas ir, créeme que lo entiendo amor, yo puedo solucionármelas con Haymitch podría….

-¿cuánto falta para que se acabe el receso?- pregunte ignorando por completo a mi novio

-25 minutos, eso es lo que queda- respondió Cato mirando su reloj

-se llamas Tresh ¿cierto?- asintieron- es de penúltimo año- asintieron nuevamente- es bueno en matemáticas y física- ésta vez mi hermana fue la única que asintió- ok, bien allí voy- me levantaba- ¿Cómo estoy?- pregunte mirando a Rue

-bien-contesto examinado detalladamente mi apariencia- pero suéltate el cabello y alborótalo un poco.

-oigan, aun estoy acá- explico Mellark mientras deshacía mi clineja- lo mejor será que te lleves mi suéter, esa camisa está algo apretada

-déjate de boberías Peeta, solo va a saludarlo no es que va pedirle una cita-….. Bueno mala idea no sería quizás así el profesor de química le levantaba a Peeta mas rápido su castigo- sería bueno que lo felicitaras por su participación en el club de matemáticas…

-trata de no ser tan melosa porque no se lo creerá, háblale con mucho cuidado porque esos chicas son un poco sensibles y si lo ahuyentas no habrá marcha atrás.

-enana como es que conoces tanto acerca de ese chico si ni le hablas- la mirada que le dio mi hermana a Cato no fue nada normal… claro que está de más decir que Cato realizó en voz alta la pregunta que ya casi todos nos hacíamos desde hace rato.

-pues es obvio, estudié con el año pasado, tuve la oportunidad de tratarlo cuando nos toco hacer grupos en biología- respondió Prim con total indiferencia.

-y si lo tratas porque no ayudas a Katniss a acercarse a él- o Cato dejaba de preguntar o Prim derramaría todo su jugo sobre el

-pues porque ya no me habla y punto, finito se acabo, en este momento no estamos hablando de mi. Esto se trata de ayudar a Katniss a acercase a ese mono.

Aunque mi hermana tenía mucha razón hice una nota mental… más adelante averiguar lo que sea que pudo haberle hecho este niño para que ella fuese tan antipática con el. Dando por terminada nuestra conversación con un asentimiento me levante de mi mesa y me encamine hacia la mesa de los frikis, cuando me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos ya podía escuchar a los chicos hablando de que uno no podía vencer al otro porque no tenía el sable brilloso de las tierras lejanas, así que respirando profundo no porque estuviese nerviosa sino para evitar reírme mientas hablaba con el chico. Di unos cuantos pasos más y me ubique delante de los chicos, pase unos cuanto segundos allí parada y ellos ni siquiera voltearon a mirarme

-ejem ejem- carraspee para que se percataran de que yo estaba allí. La mayoría de los chicos volteo a verme y aunque no soy del tipo de personas que le gusta creerse la gran cosa no pude evitar sentir como crecía mi ego.

-no entonces no se vale, porque si yo ya tenía el súper escudo…..

-cállate Raúl, ya nadie está pendiente de ese estúpido juego- el chico el cual respondía al nombre de Raúl giro a verme y su reacción fue abrir su boca hasta más no poder mientras observaba a su compañeros para comprobar si todos tenían la misma reacción que el- podemos ayudarte en algo- preguntó el mismo chico, el cual daba la intensión de ser el líder de los demás.

-mmm verán estoy buscando a Tresh Hunter….

-¿a Tresh?- pregunto con sarcasmos el mismo chico rubio que poseía unos grandes lentes negros con suficiente aumento como para que sus ojos se viesen chicos- no puedes estar buscando a Tresh- agregó con suficiencia.

-pues estoy segura que es a él a quien necesito, alguno de ustedes saben dónde está- aunque los demás chicos no hablaban y solo me miraban había uno que me observaba cubriendo su rostro con una revista que tenía en la portada unos planetas y aunque no podía verle completamente la cara, este chico concordaba con la descripción que me dio Mellark hace unos días-¿tú eres Tresh cierto?- silencio…..silencio, estos silencios eran peor que el que se acostumbraba a tener en casa después de una larga pelea.

-ssssi, yo soy Tresh, en que te pupuedo servir- wooow no definitivamente Haymitch lo que deseaba era una obra de caridad. Bien Katniss vamos a ayudar a este chico que es más que obvio que lo necesita y más teniendo los amigos que tiene.

-desde hace un buen tiempo te ando buscando Tresh, sabes en realidad quería felicitarte me parece que estuviste sensacional en el torneo de matemáticas, de verdad que es increíble- tan solo le había hablado de matemáticas y este chico ya se había sonrojado como si le hubiese dicho las frases más pervertidas que pude haber encontrado en mi mente

-gracias, me gustase que te gustase…. Perdón me agrada que te gustase

-quisiera saber mmm si ya que eres tan bueno con eso de las matemáticas podrías darme una ayudadita porque estoy fallando en alguno aspectos de algebra y quisiera saber si podrías explicarme algunas cosas- casi me sentí un poco mal al usar ese tono de voz pues cuando termine los chicos me veían como si estuviese pidiéndoles concursar en un festival de camisas mojadas.- claro que si no puedes o no quieres yo entend….

-claro que sí, que días se realizarían las clases- ¿clases? En realidad estaba pensando en que solo fuese una

-¿qué días puedes?- silencio, bien elegiría yo- te parece mañana martes y el jueves, porque el viernes realizaremos las finales de natación, ¿puedes mañana?

-mañana no puede, ¿verdad que no Tresh?- este enano ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, de verdad que era insoportable

-por favor, te prometo que trataré de que todo sea rápido- eso no se escucho nada bien…

-supongo que podría ir con ella después de reunirnos para el proyecto, además podría adelantar bastante esta noche- los demás chicos lo miraron con cara de querer asesinarlo y aunque no había intercambiado muchas palabras con él, ya me imaginaba porque Haymitch le pidió a Mellark que le tendiera una mano, y ya que no tenía nada que hacer…. Estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

-perfecto, nos iremos mañana a la salida de clases, gracias Tresh de verdad muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana- me despedí lanzándole un beso al aire y meneando mi mano de un lado para el otro

…

-¿mañana? ¿vas a tener una especie de cita con ese chico?

-cuantas veces quieres que te repita que no es una cita, simplemente quiero conocerlo- Peeta abrió muy grande los ojos, al punto de hacerme reír por las muecas que hacia su rostro- el chico es bastante agradable, quizás eso es lo que quiere Haymitch que lo ayudemos a salir del agujero en el que está.

-¿agujero? ¿Qué ganaría él con todo eso?- preguntó reclinándose en el asiento del auto

-no lo sé aun tenemos que descubrir eso y con respecto al chico, si te soy sincera me pareció que nuestro deber es ayudarlo a que deje esas amistades que tiene, porque por lo que pude observar lo tratan bastante mal, así que necesito saber si puedo contar contigo sin que andes por allí con esa cara de incredulidad cada vez que hablo contigo de él

-bueno en tal caso soy yo el que está contando con tu ayuda, así que- suspiró- cuenta conmigo pero eso si a la primera que lo vea con intenciones de querer sobrepasarse conti…

-Mellark-le sermonee

-está bien, está bien lo siento. Mañana después de que hables con él me comentas en que necesita ayuda y buscaré posibles soluciones- después de finalizar su discurso con cuidado introduje mi mano dentro de la espesa cabellera rubia ocasionando que mi chico cerrara los ojos y apoyara por completo su cabeza en mi mano- sabes que eso es soborno verdad.

-¿soborno? Para nada, en este momento no querrás saber lo que es un soborno.

-¿por qué? – preguntó acercándose a mi

-pues porque ya mismo tengo que entrar a casa y no podría ejecutar del todo mi "soborno"-las carcajadas de mi chico no e hicieron esperar, en cuestión de segundos ya el auto estaba inundado de su risa

-quizás puedas ejecutarlo otro día y así puedas convencerme- comenté entrelazando su mano con la mía- recuerda hablar con tu madre de la competencia recuerda que nos vamos el viernes en la mañana- asentí- preciosa tengo que irme mi padre me está esperando para ayudarlo a comprar unas cosas para la casa, te hablo a la noche ¿vale?- como odiaba estos momentos, lo admito aun no me acostumbraba.

-uju está bien amor, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, yo adelantaré algunas cosas por acá y hablare con mama- deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios- mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte

-con gusto- antes de hacer más pesada mi triste despedida entre a casa no sin antes despedirme con un movimiento de manos de mi novio. Ya dentro de casa, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, aunque tengo que reconocer que mi mama estaba algo ¿contenta? No hacia ni dos días que mi padre se había ido de casa y ella ya había recogido la gran mayoría de sus adornos había puesto cortinas nuevas, las ventanas estaban casi a toda hora abiertas permitiendo que una gran cantidad de luz entrara por ellas.

No es que me alegrase de hecho me parecía que mi madre se estaba excediendo un poco pero de igual manera sentía un poco de alegría al ver que estaba volviendo a ser esa chica que me comentaban sus amigas. Pasé de largo por la cocina hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba el teléfono de casa pues me percate de que la luz rojiza del aparato titilaba indicando que poseía un nuevo mensaje en la entrada. Antes de escucharlo me percate de quien era, automáticamente al ver el nombre de mi papa escrito en la pantalla, apague la consola tome un vaso de agua y subí a mi habitación. Si se había ido de la casa no comprendía por qué razón tenía que estar llamándome todo el día, porque así era desde el momento en que mi padre abandono nuestro hogar no había parado de llamarme pidiendo que me reuniera con él para así comentarme todo lo que había pasado ese día, la primera vez que lo hizo le comente a mi madre y reconozco que se puso algo tensa pero después admitió que si deseaba hablarle bien podría hacerlo, que ya era bastante grande como para conocer las cosas que ocurrían en nuestra familia que solo recordara que así como quería escuchar a mi papa en algún momento tendría que permitirle a mi madre dar a conocer su punto de vista, fue en ese momento que decidí no atender ninguna llamada.

Después de darme una larga ducha para despejar todas esas ideas que no paraban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, decidí hablar con Rue para también solicitar su ayuda así como lo había hecho con Peeta con respecto al caso de Tresh. Después de una "corta charla que se extendió una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos" decidí irme a la cama, no bajaría a cenar pues en realidad no tenía hambre ya que mientras conversaba con mi amiga comí una bolsa de papitas y tres barras de chocolate con caramelo, demasiadas calorías por esta noche.

Afortunadamente desde que me levanté mi día había transcurrido tan rápido que aun me parecía una especie de sueño estar reunida con este chico en mi casa, claro que el que mi día pasase tan rápido también se debía a la cantidad de exámenes que presenté hoy y la gran cantidad de carteleras y permisos que hice hoy, los permisos para las chicas del equipo y las carteleras para información del alumnado de lo que iba a ocurrir el viernes con respecto al equipo de natación.

-¿eso es lo que te generaba dudas con cálculo?- pregunto después de explicarme dos veces un tema que ya conocía bastante, solo que había descubierto que esa era la única forma de poder hablar con este "tímido" chico.

-sí, creo que ya entendí, ya aclare todas mis dudas- respondí cerrando mi cuaderno.

-quisiera…..mmm- volvió a esconder su mirada de mi- no olvídalo- ok, lo reconozco me estaba comenzando a exasperar, en el poco rato que tenia compartiendo con el había descubierto que tenía que sacarle las palabras con cucharilla.

-no tranquilo, suéltalo- el chico dudo unos segundo y apretando fuertemente sus manos comenzó a morder sus labios- si lo que te preocupa es que me burle o algo así, puedes estar tranquilo no lo haré no soy tan frívola.

-¿por qué?- lo miré sin comprender- ¿por qué me hablaste ayer?, no logro entender.

-bueno es más que obvio necesitaba ayuda con esto.

-no quiero ofenderte pero es más que obvio que tu entiendes esto a la perfección, además estas un año más adelantado que yo por ende es imposible que hayas pasado de año sin tener dominio de esto-…. Vaya había planeado todo esto, las conversaciones que podíamos tener, las forma en las que podía acercarme a el que había olvidado un pequeño gran detalle, este chico no es ningún bobo.

-mmm ¿ya le has dado todas las vueltas posibles a este tema verdad?- asintió- no tengo ninguna opción si te digo que de verdad necesitaba ayuda con eso- volvió a sentir sonriendo. Nota mental: hacer que sonría mas porque sinceramente se ve muy bien con esa sonrisa en su rostro- que te parece si tú me dices las ideas por las que crees me acerque a ti- él se removió incomodo en su asiento, yo sin embargo me mantuve en la misma posición para ofrecerle un poco de confianza con mi postura.

-pu…pues son varias alternativas las que tengo; la primera hiciste una apuesta con tus amigos- ouch, golpe bajo- la segunda, hiciste algún hecho del que te arrepientes y estas ganando algo de redención conmigo o sentiste algo de lastima por cómo nos tratan en el instituto- ahora la que se removía inquieta en su asiento era yo.

-bueno, te puedo asegurar que no fue por ninguna de esas opciones que tienes- me miró curioso, de seguro su cerebro ya estaba viajando por otras posibles alternativas- mas sin embargo te diré que si tengo una razón para acercarme a ti, claro que aun no puedo decírtela a menos que hagamos un trato.

-¿cual trato?- preguntó ajustando sus grandes gafas color negro.

-yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas…

-espera un momento porque sinceramente me perdí, que puedes querer para que necesites mi ayuda, o que puedo necesitar de ti para que me ayudes.

-mmm no se, aun no considero eso, pero quizás puedas necesitarme en cualquier momento de tu pasar por el instituto….

-no lo creo, te gradúas dentro de casi cuatro meses y eso para mí no es nada- insoportable, debe ser por eso que Haymitch le pido a Peeta que le diera una mano, de seguro ese chico le saco canas verdes.

-en cuatro meses pueden pasar muchas cosas- agregué con suficiencia…. Un momento- además podría ayudarte a cambiar un poco para que tus amigos no te traten como te tratan

-¿y como me tratan mis amigos, según tu?

-como si fueses menos que ellos y no lo niegues, tan solo me acerque a ustedes como cinco minutos y te trataron mal en todo ese tiempo

-son mis amigos y no permito que los ofendas- agregó tensando sus manos alrededor de mi mesa.

- no quise ofenderlos, pero entonces por qué permites que te traten así- el rostro moreno de Tresh rápidamente paso de ser un marrón oscuro a convertirse en un color caoba rojizo

-son mis amigos….

-nunca le permitiría a mis amigos que me tratasen así, además los amigos están para cuidarse mutuamente para ser esos hermanos con los que no compartes sangre pero si gustos entre otras muchas cosas

-está más que claro que no se lo permitirías porque tú tienes muchos amigos yo….yo….yo solo los tengo a ellos

-¿tengo muchos amigos?- refute formando una gran O con mi boca- está más que claro que no levantas la cabeza de esa mesa en la que te la pasas sentado porque si no te has dado cuenta mi grupo está conformado por tres personas, en las que más que obvio no entra mi hermana.

-entonces Peeta tampoco debería contar porque es tu novio

-pero antes de serlo fue mi amigo- Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato aquí mismo- además si permitieran que las personas se les acercaran estoy segura que su lista social aumentara.

-ohh si claro que tontos somos- respondió con tono burlón- por Dios Katniss quien querría acercarse a nosotros o mejor, sentarse todos los días a comer con uno de nosotros.

-yo lo haría- el chico me miro como si estuviese viendo al mismo sol- claro que solo me sentaría contigo porque tus amigos son muy antipáticos y sin embargo me caes bien.

-¿de verdad?- esto era, me dejo de llamar Katniss Everdeen si esto no era lo que buscaba Haymitch

-si podría hacerlo, además mi grupo es bastante agradable, ello se sentirían muy cómodos contigo allí, claro que no somos unos libros andantes como tus amigos, no somos tan estúpidos como los demás chicos del instituto.

-¿estás segura que no me vas a pedir nada a cambio?

-no, me sentiría satisfecha si me permites ayudarte a ser…. Ya sabes algo mas social- me miró confuso- puede que tengas razón y haya hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada que ahora necesite remediarlo.

-¿no me vas a pedir que deje las cosas que me gustan?- inteligente el chico.

-puede- me miro incrédulo- si eso atenta contra la persona que en realidad eres… si

-pero eso es lo que….

-no, eso es lo que estas acostumbrado a creer que eres.

-va a ser como en las películas juveniles donde la chica linda del instituto ayuda al chico feo hasta que se vuelve todo un…

-¿galán?- pregunté sonriente

-iba a decir chico normal- ambos nos carcajeamos, a pesar de todo Tresh no era una mala persona y mas allá de lo que pedía Haymitch tenía que aceptar que me estaba gustando más de lo normal ayudarlo, en mi interior siempre había deseado que una oportunidad como ésta se me presentara- ¿va a ser así? ¿Hasta mi forma de vestir?

-me gustaría decir que si, solo que yo me encargare de lo engloba tu trato para con las demás personas, es algo increíble que aun teniendo 17 años no puedas hablar con una chica sin mirarla a los ojos o tartamudeando, sin embargo con lo que respecta a tu apariencia de eso se encargará mi mejor amiga Rue, ella tiene más paciencia que yo en esas cosas.

-estas mintiendo, claro que puedo hablar con cualquier chica sin tartamudear- le mire levantando una ceja- bueno, dependiendo de qué chica sea, Rue… ella es tu otra amiga ¿cierto? La morena- asentí- es… es decir tus amigos están al tanto de todo esto

-en su gran mayoría sí, claro que si no te sientes cómodo con…..

-no está bien, de verdad está bien-sonreía

-entonces ya sabes a partir de mañana te sentaras con nosotros y no aceptaré ningún tipo de excusas.

Peeta PDV.

-ya entendimos tu punto Prim- repetí por octava vez en poniendo los ojos en blanco

-es que no comprendo ¿Cómo le permitieron hacernos esto?, digo en cuestiones de minutos va a llegar a nuestra mesa con ese….con….ese feo- replico por novena vez mordiendo su emparedado

-pues fácil, Katniss está haciéndole un favor como ya sabrás a Peeta claro que en esta oportunidad no estamos cuestionando para quien sería el favor pues está más que obvio que si fueses tu, igual te ayudaría, así que te agradecería cambiaras por favor esa cara de nudo mal amarrado que tienes y colabores, porque sinceramente no es un mal chico u ninguno de nosotros quiere que el chico se vaya peor de cómo llegue- si con esto la enana seguía quejándose definitivamente tendría que tapar su boca con alguna cinta porque no había parado de hablar desde el mismo momento en que Rue le comentó que tendríamos un invitado.

-pe….-todos la miramos recriminatoriamente- está bien pero no cuenten conmigo para nada… para nada- la última frase la finalizo con un pequeño gritico que estoy seguro dejara secuelas permanentes en mi cerebro

-bien allí vienen actúen normal- susurro Cato…. Claro que ninguno de nosotros esperaba que "normal" significara comenzar a reír tan duro que ocasionara que varias personas a nuestro alrededor nos mirase como si estuviésemos locos- estaba muy bueno ese chiste Mellark, podrías volverlo a decir…..

-hola chicos- gracias a que mi novia había llegado fue que Rue y mi persona pudimos despegar la mirada asesina que le brindábamos a Cato en este momento- quiero presentarles a alguien, el es como ya algunos saben Tresh, desde hoy se sentara a comer con nosotros, bien ahora Tresh, ella es Rue- agregó señalando a su mejor amiga a lo que el chico respondió estrechando su mano con la de Rue, así después fue el turno de mi amigo el cual saludo con una sonrisa orgullosa y simpática que me hizo sentir contento…. Claro que al momento en que le tocó a Prim saludar cualquier sentimiento agradable en nuestra mesa desapareció, la pequeña diablillo dejó con la mano estirada al chico aproximadamente unos dos o tres minutos hasta que se percato de su presencia y con una mirada sumamente arrogante tendió la mano, por eso al momento que me correspondió a mi saludar lo hice con bastante naturalidad pues sabía que llegar de la nada y sentarse con un grupo nuevo no era nada sencillo

-¿co..-respiro profundo a la vez que se sentaba- como están?

-muy bien, de hecho estábamos celebrando el menú que prepararon para hoy en el comedor- respondió Rue con una linda sonrisa en sus labios- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te va?

-bien, en realidad estupendo- el chico comenzó a reír por lo bajo- pensé que era el único el cual celebraba internamente los día de comida chatarra.

-¿estás loco hombre? Claro que hay que celebrarlos aunque mis preferidos son cuando reparten hamburguesas con queso y tocineta, eso es un divino pegado grasiento.

Para sorpresa de algunos y para alegría de otros el almuerzo fue sumamente interesante, Tresh a pesar de ser un chico sumamente retraído era demasiado agradable tenia cada ocurrencia que te dejaban riéndote durante minutos, es mas fue bastante extraño cuando escuchamos que a Prim se le escapaba una pequeña carcajada, claro está todos inmediatamente nos giramos para verla a lo que ella respondió con su rostro nuevamente severo y levantándose con la excusa de ir a buscar a Marvel. Después de ese momento el día paso lo más lento que se podía era sumamente exasperante el que cada vez que miraba mi reloj solo hubiesen pasado tres o cuatro minutos. Antes de que sonara el timbre de salida recordé que había algo que tenía que hacer y que no podía posponer, con paso firme pero seguro me encamine hacia los salones de historia de ultimo año, al estar frente a la puerta del salón respire profundo y toque la misma, en cuestiones de segundos, unas de las chicas pertenecientes a esa aula me permitió pasar

-¿en que puedo ayudarle joven Mellark?

-disculpe la interrupción señorita Torres, vera necesito hablar unos minutos con Gale Hawthorne.

-¿tiene que ser en este preciso momento?

-sí, verá es acerca del equipo de natación, es por eso que necesito hablar con él.

-la competencia no es sino hasta el viernes, ya muchos permisos se le han otorgado a ustedes, además en este momento los chicos se encuentran presentando un examen, quizás pueda esperarlo en la sa….

-señorita disculpe pero si solo resta la evaluación ya la terminé- interrumpió Gale levantando la hoja

-¿la revisó bien o dejó todo en blanco?- preguntó sarcástica

-la revise bien, ¿me puedo retirar?- la profesora le hizo una seña para que se acercara a su escritorio, tomó la hoja la ojeo un poco y con una seña de manos nos indicó que nos retirásemos

-¿y bien?- pregunté una vez salimos del salón.

-no he podido hablar con mi papá, lo intente.

-¿y tu mamá?, solo necesitas a alguien que te firme el papel de números de emergencia y obviamente la autorización.

-¿así sea mayor de edad tengo que pedir que me firmen el permiso?- asentí- diablos, mi padre está de viaje y mi madre tengo meses que ni le veo la cara- agregó con algo de tristeza

-supongo que podrías pedirle el permiso a alguien que se esté quedando contigo

-si te sirve que la señora que limpia en mi casa lo firme, con gusto podría decirle.

-¿de verdad tus padres te dejaron solo?- aun no podía creerlo, yo no aguantaría ni una semana sin verle la cara a mi padre o a mi nana.

-no estoy mintiendo ¿y si hablásemos con Snow?- ¿Snow? No mala idea ese viejo no hacía nada sin planear recibir algo a cambio…. Un momento

-podría decirle a mi papa- Gale me miro escéptico- serviría te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, solo tendrías que darme los datos de tu familia, los números de contacto ya sabes esas cosas

-¿y si lo descubren? Nadie se va a creer ese cuento de tu y yo nos adoramos

-bueno no es como si vamos a llegar publicándolo, además te recuerdo que si no participas en esta competencia Snow no me deja ir por cierto ¿has hecho tus piscinas lograste los tiempos?

-sí, todos estos días me he quedado con el entrenador ya mantengo los tiempos, con respecto a las planillas déjame ver si logro dar con mi padre, si no consigo nada con él te enviare los datos de mis padres para que completes con los de tu papa

Katniss PDV

-Papá si ya lo sé, es que… no….si….comprendo….pero de verdad no puedo ya mañana me tengo que ir…..no….de viaje no…mamá no me quiere sacar del país….. ¡ESCUCHAME!- grite totalmente fuera de mis casillas al comprobar que mi padre no me dejaría hablar por nada del mundo- no me voy de viaje por motivo de algún paseo papá mañana comienzan las competencias de natación y soy una de las finalistas por eso debo asistir

-_disculpame hijita, es que estoy muy preocupado. Me da miedo que tu madre quiera separarnos- _eran estas las cosas por las que a veces no quería atender sus llamadas, aunque quisiera evitarlo siempre terminaba haciéndome sentir con el corazón apretado

-eso no va a pasar papa, mama sería incapaz de una cosa así, sin embargo opino que ustedes deberían resolver sus asuntos….

-_Katniss, tu madre no me permite acercarme a ustedes es por eso que la única opción que tengo es llamarlas afortunadamente logro dar contigo porque el teléfono de Prim nunca procesa la llamada- _ eso no podía ser verdad, mi madre no es tan radical.

-papá yo de verdad lo siento, no me gusta que todo haya terminado asi, pero quien quita que esto sea lo mejor para todos

-_lo mejor para todos es que me permitan estar con ustedes, yo las necesito son mis hijas, las extraño….. y extraño a tu madre…solo que ya ella no me extraña a mi_

-papá por Dios que dices claro que si lo hace solo dale tiempo….

-_ella tiró por la borda todo lo que habíamos cosechado durante tanto tiempo, traicionó mi confianza y la de ustedes- _está claro que mi papá está jugando conmigo para tener una aliada a su favor, claro porque mi madre no es ese tipo de persona que el comenta

-papá discúlpame, es algo tarde y ya me tengo que ir a la cama además mañana tengo un día bastante ajetreado y tengo que descansar, te amo buenas noches.

Gracias a que la conversación con mi adre se extendió más de lo necesario mis horas de sueño se vieron reducidas a lo mínimo y no estoy exagerando cuando digo MINIMO, después de todas esas cosas que dijo las vueltas que di en mi cama para poder dormir me superaron. Era como cuando te cuentan algo pero no tienes intenciones de querer creerlo pero aun así la idea taladra tu cerebro

-tienes unas ojeras terribles- criticó mi hermana mientras íbamos en el auto camino a la escuela.

-déjame en paz Prim hoy no estoy de humor

-se nota, si yo fuera Peeta de seguro me asusto con solo verte

-pues no lo eres y no sabes cuánto le agradezco al cielo por eso- mi hermana me saco la lengua desde el asiento trasero- no te metas conmigo

-¿me estás amenazando hermana?

-chicas, ya suficiente cálmense- ordenó mi madre sin apartar la vista de la carretera

-es una advertencia pato- agregué con una sonrisa malvada bailando en mi rostro

-¿y si no lo hago qué?

-chicas…..

-Rue va a necesitar ayuda con Tresh, quizás quieres evitar que le diga que ya que mi hermana siente cierta atracción hacia él le dé una manito

-no te atreverías a inventar semejante disparate, ese negro feo y friki no me gusta

-¡Prim! Desde cuando tratas así a tus compañeros de clases

-¡MAMA! Es Katniss quien me está molestando- mi madre estacionaba en el instituto- y para que lo sepas tengo novio lo amo y no me falta fijar mi mirada en nadie más.

-eso no es lo que me han dicho hermana- si lo sé soy malvada, pero tenía que descargar mi rabia con alguien y mi hermana se ofreció voluntaria.

-¡te odio!- gritó y de un solo empujón abandonó el vehículo cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria

-no tenias porque ser tan dura con ella- me encogí de hombros- ustedes dos me van a volver loca, tienes todo lo que necesitas- asentí- llevas efectivos, ya sabes las cosas que se pueden presentar una emergencia….

-mama tranquila estoy bien económicamente, llevo todos los kits de emergencia que me asignaste, comida adicional, estoy bien mami.

-Peeta irá contigo verdad- asentí- me explico se van a ir juntos o se separan en los buses

-nos vamos juntos mamá, voy a estar bien. Tranquila Kamil- agregué abrazándola fuertemente- más tarde llamo a Prim para que no pase todo el día enojada

Después de recibir las mil recomendaciones de mi madre saque mis dos bolsos y me encaminé hacia el bus del instituto, Madge se encontraba organizando a los chicos a la vez que estos organizaban sus bolsos en el maletero de bus, con la mirada busqué a Mellark pero por ningún lado aparecía, miré mi reloj y en efecto este certifico lo que ya suponía hace más de una hora que Peeta tenía que estar aquí.

-Hola Madge- hable tan bajito que si Madge lograba escucharme sería un milagro. Claro no es que me sintiera muy contenta a la hora de dirigirme a ella pero al fin y al cabo era la mejor amiga de mi novio y era la única que podía ayudarme a dar con Mellark

-Hola Katniss- saludo con más entusiasmo de lo normal….entiéndelo te hablo por mera necesidad de lo contrario, no lo hiciera.

-¿has visto a Peeta?

-sí, lo había olvidado que despistada soy- ¿y ahora es que te vas a dar cuenta de eso?- el salió con Gale, llegó hace rato pero creo que a Gale se le presentó un problema que ambos abordaron el auto de Peeta para que les diera tiempo de llegar- ¿un momento? ¿Gale? ¿Problema? ¿Peeta?, sencillamente esas palabras no pegaban ni con pega. Con discreción me aleje del grupo y marque el numero de Peeta, llámenme insegura pero tenía que asegurarme que todo estaba bien y que estos dos no habían tratado matarse.

-_hola preciosa, ¿ya estás en el instituto?_

_-¿_estás bien?- fue lo único que pude articular

- _hablaste con Madge_- agregó sarcástico estallando en carcajadas- _puedes estar tranquila todo bien_

-no fue nada gracioso que solo dejaras información con Madge, Peeta. ¿Te falta mucho para llegar?

-_en algún momento van a tener que olvidar todo lo que pasó y volverse a hablar-_ si, nunca- _ya vamos camino al instituto pero por la hora nos agarro un poco de tráfico._

_-_no tardes tanto- supliqué

-tranquila, nos vemos pronto. Te amo- y con un beso finalizó la llamada

Mientras esperaba a Mellark decidí ayudar "indirectamente" a Madge con las listas aproximadamente media hora después de organizar, y revisar por cuarta vez todo el entrenador nos ordenó partir, si no lo hacíamos ahora corríamos el riesgo de llegar pasada la media noche y eso dañaría por completo el cronograma que se tenía preparado, tanto para las prácticas como para la competencia.

_Peeta, el entrenador quiere que nos marchemos ¿Dónde estás?, Katniss- _teclee lo más rápido que pude mientras que Madge pasaba por octava vez la lista.

_No he logrado moverme estamos oficialmente atascado ¿ya organizaron todo?, Peeta_

_Si, ya todo está listo, ya pasó el plazo que nos dio el entrenador para esperarlos-_ vamos amor apúrate debe de haber alguna manera…..pasaron dos, tres…. Cinco minutos y nada que Peeta respondía, la verdad ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme y mas con los terribles gritos que daba en entrenador a mis espaldas

_Pídele a Madge mis credenciales_, _dile que necesito unas para Gale y dáselas a Rue, váyanse en ese bus. Nos vemos allá. Peeta_

Aunque pensé responderle las mil y un vulgaridades que en ese momento pasaban por mi mente consideré su idea y lo mejor era que nos apurásemos, Madge alegó tener unos fuertes cólicos para así poder correr y acercarse a la oficina para elaborar la credencial que le permitiría a Gale ingresar al hotel, de lo contrario así llegara a la locación no se le permitiría pasar, de verdad que admiré la rapidez con la que Madge elaboró todo, en siete minutos exactos ya tenía los dos carnet y los papeles que se le pedirían a los chicos, como una flecha, me encamine hacia el salón de Rue y le deje todo explicándole brevemente lo que había pasado. A los diez minutos con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que ingresar al bus para sentarme sola mirando a cada rato la pantalla de mi teléfono pues todos mis compañeros venían sumidos en un fúnebre silencio el cual se veía amenazado solamente por la música que se escapaba de los audífonos de mis compañeros.

Como las desgracias no vienen de a una, sino que vienen unas tras otras el viaje por carretera fue terrible llovió hasta casi todo el camino y el entrenador nos obligó a apagar nuestros dispositivos de música para así sumergirnos en un momento de meditación y conexión con el yo, como si fuera poco en ese momento de conexión con el yo Mellark trato de comunicarse cuatro veces conmigo, claro que sin éxito alguno pues cuando intenté contestarle, mi teléfono fue arrebatado de mis manos…. A las palabras del entrenador "decomisado". Cuando el momento de conexión y paz interior finalizó (entiéndase 5 horas de viaje) traté de comunicarme con Peeta pero por desgracia su número salía fuera de cobertura, fue en ese momento que mis instintos asesinos se vieron comprometidos con el entrenador del equipo.

Como si fuera poco llegamos al hotel a la 1: 40 de la madrugada lo que ocasiono apenas tuviésemos nuestros bolsos subiríamos directo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones donde se nos otorgaría una pequeña cena, para evitar que salgamos de allí, traducción: no saldrán de sus habitaciones hasta que amanezca. Aunque hice todo lo posible por escaparme y bajar a recepción para comprobar si los chicos ya habían llegado, no pude lograrlo en mis dos intentos me cacharon con las manos en la masa y por ende me cambiaron de habitación asignándome ahora como compañera a Madge, la cual no dejaba de ser agradable conmigo y eso no hacía más que amargarme la existencia…. Como odias a alguien que no deja de tratarte bien.

-Katniss- escuchaba a lo lejos- Katniss ya es hora- abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Madge que me miraba atentamente- tenemos que prepararnos dentro de poco comienzan las practicas- ¿amaneció? Oh por Dios, no recuerdo en qué momento deje de dar vueltas en mi cama para por fin quedarme dormida

-¿llegaron?- fue lo primero que pregunte poniéndome de pie para tomar mi toalla

-no lo sé, trate de salir pero no me dejaron bajar, llame a Peeta pero no se pudo procesar la llamada, lo siento- con una sensación sumamente rara en el estomago me interne en la ducha, dado mi estado de ánimo, considere darme una ducha con agua helada, si lo hacía con agua tibia lo más probable era que arrancara a llorar y en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba. Después de organizar nuestra habitación Madge y yo decidimos bajar, no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarnos los pasillos totalmente desolados, los primeros días siempre eran de total júbilo para después hacerse sentir la tensión que esto ameritaba.

-después se nos pinchó una llanta- un momento….

-Peeta- llamé al momento en que entraba al restaurant del hotel, específicamente en la sección donde teníamos asignado comer- Mellark- como un rayo me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se encontraba de pie mi chico para estrecharlo fuertemente entre mis brazos. Al momento que mi cuero chocó con el suyo escuche varias risas a mi alrededor, pero las hice a un lado en el mismo momento en que sentí las manos de mi novio cruzándose en mi espalda- Peeta te deje miles de llamadas, te escribí un millón de mensajes- susurré cerca de sus labios

-lo lamento preciosa, de verdad lo siento- se disculpo juntando su frente con la mía- mi celular murió ayer, creo que fue la lluvia, además se nos pinchó una llanta, nos pasaron las mil y un cosas

-¿están bien?- aunque quise apartar mi mirada de él para comprobar cómo se encontraba Gale, no pude hacerlo tampoco quería hacerlo.

-ahora si estoy bien….- no le deje siquiera terminar la frase pues en ese mismo momento me adueñe de sus labios sin importarme lo que pensaran los demás, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin poder sentir sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, necesitaba saborearlo, morder sus labios, sentirlo cerca de mi… creo que soy una enferma. En el mismo instante en que me permitió invadir su boca con mi lengua me dedique a acariciarlo, juguetear un poco con su inquieto musculo.

-seria más agradable que se dedicaran a comer su desayuno en vez de a ustedes- Peeta comenzaba a finalizar el "discreto beso"- yo y sus compañeros se lo agradeceríamos.

Peeta PDV

-un momento- conteste al escuchar que tocaban la puerta- ¿y bien?

-¿estabas dormido?- casi me sentí un poco culpable al ver la cara de mi novia al percatarse del poco entusiasmo que presentaba en este momento- yo… no sabía, lo siento

-tranquila amor, me recosté un momento y me quedé dormido- asomé un poco la cabeza por el pasillo viendo quien rondaba por allí – ¿quieres pasar?

-si estabas durmiendo….

- Ven- respondí tirándola con mi mano y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-pensé que al igual que en la competencia pasada tenias una habitación solo para ti- adiós sueño

-no, me corresponde compartir la mía con Gale, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias planeado algo para mí?- pregunte tirándome en la cama, apoyándome en mis codos mientras Katniss me observaba de pie mordiéndose su labio inferior

-¿sabes a qué hora vuelve o donde puede estar?- preguntó acercándose a mi

-está con los chicos la mayoría se fugó a un club que está por acá cerca- como si fuese una gata Katniss empujó con sus pies los míos para obtener cierta abertura y así poder ubicar una de sus piernas entre las mías mientras subía a la cama

-¿Por qué no fuiste?- susurro mientras dejaba caer su pelvis en mi ingle

-quería descansar, la practica estuvo bastante fuerte hoy- cuando su pecho chocó con el mío, mi chica se apoyo en su dos piernas para dirigir su mano a su cabello y liberarlo de la presión que ejercía su coleta en el.

-¿aun quieres descansar?- preguntó seductoramente mientras movía de un lado para otro su cabellera inundando mi habitación con su conocido y delicioso perfume.

-creo que ya no tengo ganas, pero quisiera saber si ¿tienes algo en mente?- comenté alargando mi mano para posarla en su cadera justo a la altura en la que se encontraba su corto short color crema.

-uju- se acerco a mi oído derecho- quisiera que me hicieras el amor como el otro día en el instituto- el solo recordarlo hizo que mis jeans comenzara a sentirse algo ajustados y eso sumado al que Katniss empleara ese tono de voz conmigo no me daba muchas esperanzas de que la tensión en mis pantalones disminuyera.

- mis recuerdos son algo vagos quizás podrías refrescarme la memoria- Katniss sonrió coqueta, se ubico frente a mí a la vez que introducía las manos bajo mi camisa.

-duro- con sus dientes atrapó mi labio inferior para jalarlo un poco y soltarlo- rápido- volvía a repetir el mismo procedimiento- caliente- ésta vez se quedó viéndome directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía mordiéndose los labios- quiero- pasó su lengua por mis labios- me dejes- yo a estas alturas la miraba totalmente embobado- sin aliento ésta noche- al momento que trato de alejarse nuevamente, atrapé con algo de brusquedad la parte inferior de su cabeza manteniendo su contacto con el mío solo que esta vez fueron mis dientes los que atraparon su labio inferior para acercarla un poco más a mí y así poderme adueñar de sus labios con total libertad. Mi lengua no espero a que Katniss le permitiera pasar, sino que al momento en que aprovechaba para exhalar una gran cantidad de aire se introdujo deseosa de sentirla y saborearla, mis dientes no se quedaron atrás es ese momento solo quería darle a entender cuanto me había calentado su actuación y más aun sus frases. Internando más si se podían mis manos en sus cabellos alejé mis labios de los suyos para dedicarme a morder su mandíbula para internarme en su cuello no sin antes tirar un poco del lóbulo de su oreja, lo que le robó a Katniss un pequeño pero significativo gemido, mientras me dedicaba a repartir miles de caricias en esa zona que me volvía loco, mi chica no desperdició ni un segundo, ya había logrado desabotonar mi pantalón y estaba comenzando a deshacerse del suyo así que alejándome un poco de ella lleve mis manos a la prenda que ya comenzaba a impacientarla, inclinándola un poco hasta que apoyara un poco sus glúteos en mi antebrazo para asi tirar un poco de la pequeña prenda, claro que toda mi paciencia se fue al caño en el momento que Katniss acercó su pecho a mi rostro ocasionando que mis fosas nasales se inundarán con su aroma y que me volviese mas desesperado de lo que ya estaba, al momento en que arrancaba su pantalón decidí llevarme su ropa interior. La sensación que me brindo el contacto húmedo de su vagina en mi pecho me nublo los sentidos, apreté lo mas que pude a mi chica mientras unía nuestros labios en un beso ardiente y necesitado, como pude nos gire quedando ahora encima de ella acto que aproveché para quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa, al momento en que pose la mirada en mi chica nuevamente, ésta se encontraba totalmente desnuda y con sus piernas un poco abiertas, dejándome una clara visión de su húmedo sexo, con la mayor lentitud que me fue posible, me ubique entre sus piernas a la vez que la hacia exponerse ante mi sin ningún tipo de pudor. Antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad se viera comprometida mi dedo índice dibujó un camino invisible que comenzaba en su muslo izquierdo para poco a poco subir hasta internarse en sus labios mas íntimos. Me divertí allí unos segundos subiendo y bajando distribuyendo con mi dedo gran parte de los fluidos que ya se encontraban en su entrada, la respuesta de mi chica fue levantar sus caderas rogandome de esa manera que mi contacto se hiciera mas profundo

-Peeta- gimoteo- no me hagas esto- su mano si dirigió al sitio en el que se encontraba la mía y presionando su pequeño botón introdujo mi mano en su ndidura a la vez que el movimiento que hacían sus caderas aceleraban hasta volverse sumamente insoportables

-preciosa, girate- mi chica detuvo sus movimientos, mirándome entre curiosa y coqueta- acuestate boca abajo, por favor.

Aunque nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hacer esta posición tengo que reconocer que siempre que imaginaba solo en mi habitación como seria hacerlo de esta manera con Katniss, antes de adentrarme en su cuerpo pues ya tenia el ángulo que deseaba me dedique a acariciar la aterciopelada piel de sus glúteos y antes de seguir subiendo pose mis labios en esa suave zona. Mi lengua recorrió toda la extensión de su columna hasta anclase en su cuello, con mis manos guíe mi miembro hasta su entrada y ya olvidándome de mi autocontrol de un solo tiron me interne en su cuerpo.

Cuando logre marcar un ritmo bastante acelerado desprendi las manos del cuerpo de mi novia para posarlas sobre sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, mientras que mis caderas se movían mas rápido Katniss levantaba un poco sus caderas para que suss glúteos chocaran de lleno con mi vientre, movimiento que en cuestiones de segundos me volvió loco

-dejalo ir preciosa, vente conmigo- desde el momento es que ocurrió nuestra unión Katniss se había olvidado por completo de emitir palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a emitir sonoros gemidos y algunas veces sus dientes presionaban mi brazo- te amo y te voy a hacer mía en todas las formas existentes posibles.

Katniss PDV

-preciosa- nada- Katniss- silencio- amor hablame, dime algo- rogó

-da...dame un segundo, dejame aclarar mi mente- aunque no podía verlo lo sentí sonreír mientras se apoyaba su cabeza en el comienzo de mi columna justo bajo mi cabeza.- estuvo increíble- fue lo único que pude responder después de varios minutos en silencio

-¿cumplí con todo lo que me pediste?- aunque no quería hacerlo, con bastante lentitud me gire para quedar frente a mi chico.

-yo diría que te excediste aunque también tengo que reconocer que me sorprendiste con esa nueva posición

-¿no te gustó? ¿Te incomodé?- la cara de Peeta era de total sorpresa y desconcierto

-fue estupendo, solo me sorprendió casi raras son las veces que cambiamos o innovamos

-pues entonces tendré que cambiar eso, porque hay muchas cosas que dan vuelta por mi cabeza con respecto a ti.

-mmm puedes estar seguro que si es como esta noche estaré mas que de acuerdo con eso- Mellark sonrió malicioso- me encanto lo que me dijiste... Bueno en realidad lo ultimo que dijiste antes de que yo, lograra llegar- antes de que Mellark pudiera responder lleve mi mirada a la silla que se encontraba a espaldas de mi compañero... Este podría ser un buen momento para cumplir mi sueño

-Hey! A donde vas?- pregunto al momento en que me ponía de pie dirigiéndome hacia mi objetivo

-voy a satisfacer uno de mis deseos- me miro curioso- siempre- tome la prenda entre mis manos- esta- acomodaba la prenda en mi cuello- camisa- la acomodaba alrededor de mi cuerpo- me ha encantado- la mirada de Peeta volvía a encenderse y con una seña de manos me indicaba que me acercara.

Obviamente así lo hice, solo que en vez de acostarme en la cama apoyando mis rodillas logre ubicarme de pie sobre Mellark rodeandolo con mis pies- ¿te gusta como me queda?

-reconozco que te queda muy bien, pero me gusta mas como te ves sin ella- golpeo suavemente la parte trasera de mi rodilla ocasionando que cayera por completo sobre el- de hecho te ves mejor completamente desnuda- enrede mis piernas entra las suyas con ayuda de mis talones para quedar a horcajadas sobre mi chico.

-¿te parece?- susurre cerca de sus labios

-uju, estoy completamente segur...

-¡MIERDA!- del susto que lleve la única reacción que tuve fue tirarme a un lado para taparme con lo que fuera, solo que no contaba con que los pies de Peeta se enredaran con los míos ocasionando que los dos cayeramos de lleno al piso- yo...yo, creo que volver...

-¡CIERRA la maldita puerta de una vez Gale!- Gritó Peeta asomándose por encima del colchón

Hello! Linduras, Como estn?

Lamento la tardanza pero como ya saben, ando un poco ocupadita bellezas! Bueno alli se los dejo... Quisiera saber que les pareció la escenita de estos dos... Me explico, no se si las convence pues tengo que confesar que me quede dormida tres veces...( Culpa del trabajo) también quisiera que me dieran su opinión de lo que CREEN puede pasar en el siguiente cap pues tengo algo preparado pero no se si sacarlo aun! (Quiero que me odien un poquitico...pero sollo poquitico juas juas) saludos nenas bellas portense mal! PD AME SUS COMENTARIOS LAS ADORO CADA DIA MAS! Lamento si no pude respn es es ahora solo me conect por cel y mi teléfono me odia... Se pone insoportable


	30. competencia II

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…..

-no te burles Rue, te juro que ahora da risa pero en el momento fue terrible- ¡qué vergüenza Dios nunca podría sentir una vergüenza mayor que esa!

-es….que….ya….va-respondió entre risas.

-¡Rue!- grite ocasionando que mis compañeras voltearan a verme- ya basta- susurre avergonzada.

-ok….déjame me calmo- a través de la línea telefonía pude escuchar unas cuantas carcajadas para después suspirar- ya listo, bueno amiga mmm, tampoco es como para morirse ¿no?- si, si lo es- digo tu y Peeta llevan bastante tiempo de novios, Gale es hombre él debe entender que ustedes ya tengan relaciones, yo lo vería como algo normal….

-verías como algo normal encontrar en una habitación a Prim y a Marvel?

-son seres humanos, tienen necesidades me sorprendería un poco, no lo niego, pero…- volvía a carcajearse- te juro que si se caen de la cama…..- seguía riéndose- amiga lo siento…pero es que te imagino y me da un ataque de risa- silencio de mi parte- hablando de Prim mmm tengo algo que comentarte, pero ésta vez si no puedes decirle nada a Prim- Rue dejo a un lado las carcajadas y ahora se escuchaba totalmente seria

-¿qué ocurre? ¿le pasó algo a mi hermana?

-no ella está bien, recuerda que no puedes decirle nada, si me llego a enterar que le dijiste algo júralo que te dejo de hablar….

-¿vas a terminarme de contar o qué?- le interrumpí- no voy a decirle nada a mi hermana puedes estar tranquila

-bien- suspiro- ayer- carraspeo- ayer Prim y Tresh fueron con nosotros a el club que está cerca de casa de Cato, el que inauguraron la semana pasada ¿recuerdas?

-Rue al grano que me tengo que ir dentro de algunos minutos

-bue….bueno Prim y Tresh se dieron un beso ayer- whooow! Prim…. Tresh….no eso no era posible si mi hermana era como el vinagre y Tresh era el aceite, simplemente no pegaban

-¿cómo?- logré articular después de asimilar la bomba que Rue acababa de lanzar- ¿Por qué?

-Cato me invitó a salir esa noche, pero como yo estaba reunida con Tresh ya sabes ayudándolo con lo de su ropa, en lo que tengo que informarte que ya he hecho algunas reformas y ….

-Rue, a lo que vamos

-si ok, después te comento eso, resulto que no quise dejarlo solo, por eso le invite, pero en vista que iría con Cato el no aceptó y te juro que quería que nos acompañara para que ya sabes, comenzara a soltarse, te juro que fue una casualidad cuando la patito me llamo pues tu madre había salido y quería hacer algo, entonces le comente que iríamos- suspiró- la cosa fue que desde que llegamos no pararon de pelearse entonces Cato quiso reprenderlos a los dos, el comenzó a decirle a tu hermana que tanta peleadera solo podía deberse a algo, ya sabes a lo que se refería Cato, aun así no dejaron de pelear por eso apostó con Prim a que no se atrevía darle un beso a Tresh porque en realidad sentía algo por el entonces tu hermana hizo algo que ninguno esperaba….. Ella se levanto de la mesa le dio un tirón a la silla del moreno un le planto un gran beso, de verdad no esperaba eso de ella, tanto Cato como yo quedamos en shock y ni hablar del pobre Tresh tenía una cara que te hacía sentir como si hubiesen abusado sexualmente de él.

-¿y qué pasó después de allí?- pregunte curiosa

-nada, Cato procuro hablar de otra cosa, juegos esas cosas, a la final él y Tresh pasaron toda la noche hablando cosas de chicos mientras Prim se metía en su teléfono y yo miraba a los alrededores…- aunque era muy pronto ya la idea rondaba por mi cabeza hace algunos días…

-¿tú crees que ellos…. Se gusten?

-no lo sé, aun es muy pronto por lo menos Tresh….. Bueno Prim es hermosa y me imagino que algo debe llamarle la atención de ella de lo contrario no le hubiese tratado de responder el beso y bueno con respecto a la enana allí si que no tengo ni la menor idea porque nos ha confesado que está locamente enamorada de Marvel pero tengo que reconocer que me encantaría que ella y Tresh, se conocieran mejor se ven lindos amiga

-quizás hemos interpretado mal las cosas, puede que Prim y Tresh se peleen por el simple hecho de que son incompatibles o también que hayan tenido un inconveniente en alguna clase…..

-Katniss por favor tu y Peeta eran incompatibles y mira como terminaron- cierto Rue tenía un buen punto- yo de igual manera tratare de seguir investigando por acá, ¡de que averiguo que paso por aquí lo averiguo! Cambiando de tema ¿a qué hora compites?- la sola mención de ese acto produjo en mi estomago un revuelco

-ayer en la tarde fueron las practicas intensivas, dentro de unos minutos se da inicio a la competencia, estoy tan nerviosa Rue

-tranquila Kat, se que lo harás bien, eres excelente en eso, recuerda lo que me contaste que Peeta te enseñó, disfrútalo diviértete y mantén tu mente en blanco mientras estas en esa piscina…-las palabras de Rue fueron interrumpidas por parlante que ya daba por terminado el tiempo en los vestidores advirtiendo que dentro de pocos minutos comenzarían las actividades

-gracias amiga, será mejor que ya cuelgue porque nos están llamando y ya Peeta debe estar esperándome, nos vemos pronto un abrazo, te escribo más tarde.

-suerte Katniss- después de finalizar la llamada tome mi bolso que en el que ya había guardado toda mis prendas y me encamine a la salida de los vestidores pasando por el largo pasillo decorado con cerámicas color oscuras en las que reposaban afiches alusivos a los grandes record que se han presentado en está área. Aunque traté de calmarme, de respirar y mentalizarme que todo iba a salir bien, estar rodeada por tanta información en vez de distraerme lo que hacía era ponerme mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba

-¡Hey!- casi gritó Peeta tomándome del brazo, lo que causó que me sobresaltara en ese mismo instante- lo siento, pero llevo rato llamándote y nada que me escuchabas ¿todo bien?- preguntó acercándose a mi

-si...- no pude continuar pues de pronto todos mis nervios salieron a flote haciéndome sentir minúscula- estoy nerviosa- susurré apoyando mi frente en su clavícula, tratando de calmarme al aspirar su aroma

-preciosa, ya hablamos de esto- acariciaba mi cabello- debes sentirte orgullosa contigo misma por haber logrado llegar hasta aquí- se apartaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos sin romper nuestro abrazo- además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-no es la gran cosa eso lo sé- hable tan bajito que me sorprendió el que pudiese escucharme- escuche que estarían presente algunos reclutadores de Universidades

-¿eso es lo que te preocupa, el reclutamiento?- asentí- mi vida por favor, con tus calificaciones podrías ingresar a cualquier universidad que desees- precisamente por eso, a la que deseaba ir solo podía hacerlo por beca, pues mi padre había dejado bien claro que solo contaría con su ayuda si estudiaba lo que él quería- es mas esa no es ninguna excusa yo también deseo que alguno de esos reclutadores se percate de mi presencia y no ando como una gelatina.

-Mellark, en esto somos más que diferentes, está comprobado que a ti se te dan estas situaciones de tensión, ya sabes eres bueno relacionándote con las personas sabes que yo…- no pude terminar mi discurso pues en cuestión de segundos los labios de mi chico se posaban sobre los míos, haciendo que mis pies se despegaran del duro y oscuro concreto para posarse sobre una blanda y blanca nube…

-ves como si puedes hacerlo- susurró después de algunos segundos- te has olvidado por solo algunos segundos de todo lo que te aqueja para concentrarte en una sola cosa- añadió delineando las líneas de mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos- te aseguro que nada, nada va a cambiar, sea cual sea el resultado de hoy solo da lo mejor de ti

- si te tengo cerca todo para mi es más fácil- aparté su mano y me enterré de nuevo en su pecho, si lo sé soy bastante tétrica y pesimista pero eso era lo que en verdad sentía

-pues entonces no entiendo de donde provienen esos nervios porque, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti- ahora el que enterraba su rostro en mi cuello era el- ¿ya te he dicho cuanto te amo?- negué sonriendo- oh, ¿Qué clase de novio soy?- el mejor, pensé- te amo, pero ¿sabes por qué lo hago?- volví a negar- te amo no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues con esa sola frase ya me conformaba… bueno me conformaba no sería la palabra correcta yo lo definiría como "mi corazón se hinchaba y mi ego se iba hasta las nubes"

-¿sabes por qué te amo?- pregunte a la vez que repartía pequeños besitos en su frente- ¿no? Desde que estoy contigo siento que eres la única persona que le dio sentido al disparate que tenia por vida, eres el único después de Prim que me hace poner los pies en la tierra de un solo tirón- me acerque más- eres el hombre de mi sueños Mellark- finalice depositando un pequeño pero sincero beso.

-es la primera vez que me dices eso- le miré curiosa- que soy la persona que siempre soñaste- sabía que no lo decía para herirme y sabía que tenía razón, no acostumbraba a decirle esas cosas no porque no las sintiera sino porque muy en mi interior siempre estuve lo suficientemente segura de que la mayoría de las relaciones que nacen en un institutos pocas logran ir mas allá de los tres primeros meses de universidad, yo lo definiría como un modo de protección para mi corazón y para el suyo…. Solo que hoy ese método de protección no quería funcionar y sinceramente no tenía ganas de repararlo.

-¿quieres que deje de decirlo?- pregunté algo temerosa

-daría lo que fuera porque me lo repitieras todos los días

Peeta PDV

-¿y qué sugieres Madge?- preguntó Gale algo exasperado, y claro como no estarlo llevábamos aproximadamente media hora enfrascados en este tema

-es que no entiendo, ¿si eres bueno es este estilo por qué quieres cambiarlo?- vuelve el perro arrepentido…

-Madge….

-no, espera déjame a mi- interrumpió Gale- es verdad soy muy bueno en cralw pero resulta que el chico que seleccionaste para las brazas es muy lento por ende estaríamos sacrificando una categoría que estamos acostumbrados a ganar- aunque no fue con las mejores palabras Gale tenía mucha razón

-entonces que quieres que le diga al Bryan que ya se entusiasmó pensando que competiría

-Madge abre tu mente, sal de ese cuadrado en el que estas metida….

-Madge- interrumpí antes de que Gale decidiera seguir con su discurso acompañado con unas extraña señas- linda Gale tiene razón, Bryan no dejará de concursar solo le cambiaremos la categoría y listo, él- señalé a Gale- competirá en brazas, Bryan en cralw, yo lo hare en mariposas y Will lo hará en los libres- Madge seguía con los brazos cruzados negándose a firmar la planilla de cambios- vamos linda sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ti- dije casi al borde del llanto ganándome así una incrédula mirada por parte de mi compañero.

-ustedes hablaran con Bryan ¿cierto?- ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo- si el entrenador se entera de esto- nos señaló a los tres- ustedes dirán que nunca estuve al corriente de esto, que falsificaron mi firma- tomaba la hoja, juro que mis ojos se abrieron tal cachorro persiguiendo un hueso cuando apoyaba el bolígrafo sobre la hoja- saben todavía me resulta bastante extraño como es que logran llevarse tan bien después de todo lo que llevan peleándose

-¡por Dios! Firma la bendita hoja de una vez y deja de andar preguntando pendejeras, si quieres después hablamos de cómo nos conocimos- el grito de Gale hizo que Madge se sobresaltara e su asiento y que casi cayera del pequeño banco, mi compañera estaba a punto de responder cuando mis carcajadas hicieron acto de presencia

-¿y a ti que coños te pasa Mellark?- el que mi amiga hablará mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y buscaba a tientas la pluma que hace nada tenía en sus manos, a los pocos segundos después de que se respiración se calmara Gale se unió mi ataque de risa- creo que se veían mejor cuando peleaban- se levantaba de su silla- aquí tienen tu bendito papel Gale puedes metértelo por…

-Madge suficiente- le interrumpí

-púdrete tu también Mellark- demandó abandonando el rincón en el que nos encontrábamos

-¿Cuánto crees que le dure el enojo?

-no lo sé, pero conociéndola tardará bastante en volvernos a hablar- confesé- viste…. Viste cuando iba a caerse de la silla- comente volviendo a reírme

-te juro que pensé salir corriendo para atajarla aunque fue mejor cuando la pluma salió volando- nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por insistente pito que notificaba que dentro de pocos instante se daría comienzo a la competencia.

Este era uno de los momentos que mas odiaba cuando se desarrollaba alguna competencia, el que todos estuviesen hablando, riendo y que de un momento a otro dejaran de hacerlo generaba bastante incomodidad, sin hablar de la tensión. En comparación al evento que se celebro hace unos meses la cantidad de asistentes era menor, lo que en pocas palabras te daba a entender que la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla. Trate de poner la cabeza en otros asuntos pues me había costado bastante calmar a katniss como para venir en este momento a traspasarle mis preocupaciones. Afortunadamente nuestra institución comenzaría a partir de la cuarta ronda lo que nos daba un poco de tiempo para relajarnos pero por otro lado sabíamos que si perdíamos no había razón para comenzar de nuevo, eran finales por eso lo único que valían eran los tres primeros puestos, después de allí lamentablemente no había más. La primera en concursar fue una chica llamada Wanda que aunque no le conocía del todo sabía que había compartido habitación con Katniss en las competencias pasadas. Mi chica le ayudo cuidando algunas de sus cosas mientras la pequeña chica se encaminaba hacia la piscina, no miento cuando digo que la pequeña iba temblando sus manos eran un total desastre desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos podíamos ver los extraños movimientos que éstas hacían

En el momento que sonó el tercer pitido que indicaba que las nadadoras debían de estar en el agua, nuestra represéntate sacó una gran ventaja, tanto que tengo que reconocer que para ser tan pequeña hacia un gran esfuerzo, fue en ese momento que me percate que katniss tapaba con sus manos su rostro evitando ver a toda costa la competencia, inclinándome un poco hacia delante en mi asiento me acerque a ella y le palmee el codo, su respuesta fue sin alejar sus manos de su rostro, separó dos de sus dedos para que estos le permitieran ver, automáticamente su mirada se dirigió al carril en el que estaba la chica en sus labios se dibujo una gran O que de inmediato fue sustituida por una gran sonrisa. Wanda dio unas cuantas brazadas y en cuestiones de segundos había logrado su meta, no era el mejor tiempo pero indudablemente tenía toda la victoria que el llegar de primera merecía.

-¿después de esta ronda es mi turno, verdad?

-sí, eres la ultima, después comenzamos nosotros, creo que sería mejor que comenzaras a cambiarte porque no te dará tiempo y no quiero que después andes toda apurada- Katniss asintió y en silencio comenzó a desvestirse, este era la clase de silencio que odiaba. Ella retiró su mono y su chaqueta a la vez que las doblaba y las ubicaba en el asiento en el que hace nada estaba sentada- tu gorro no está allí- comente al ver que buscaba sin parar en su bolso- está en el mío junto con mi ropa- dicho y hecho cambio de bolsos y enseguida consiguió la prenda que le faltaba. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado a la vez que ubicaba sus ropas entre sus piernas y con dedos hábiles comenzaba a tejer una trenza en su largo cabello.

-ahhss, estúpido gorro- comentó totalmente frustrada pues ubicaba su gorro por un lado y el salía por el otro

-ven, déjame ayudarte- pedí al entender que no era precisamente el gorro quien no quería colaborar- listo, ahora a por ellas preciosa- asintió a la vez que se levantaba pues estaban comenzando a llamar a las participantes

Katniss se ubico en el carril numero 4, en ese momento me percate de quienes serian sus contrincantes…. Whoow aunque no quería decirlo tenía que reconocer que no la iba a tener nada fácil, cada una de las chicas con las que competía habían logrado ser campeonas en su momento. Sonó el segundo pito que les indicaba que ya podían ubicarse en los muros y ajustarse sus lentes, por unos segundos pasee la mirada por mi equipo y todos tenían la misma actitud que yo cada vez que se escuchaba algo todos emitíamos un gran suspiro. El tercer pito no se hizo esperar

…..

Silencio….. lo único que se lograba escuchar era el contacto de las chicas en el agua, eran increíblemente rápidas, las tres campeonas se adueñaron de las tres primeras posiciones dejando a Katniss de cuarta y aunque iba en esa posición a leguas se veía el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse allí, la chica que iba de primera parecía un torpedo "ni levantaba la cabeza" solo daba brazada tras brazada intentando sacar la mayor distancia posible, y en efecto lo hizo cuando logró tocar el extremo de la piscina ya la competencia la tenían las chicas que iban de segunda y tercera que aunque tenían un buen ritmo podía apreciarse que ya estaban algo agotadas, cosa que Katniss supo aprovechar, para el momento en que sus manos estuvieron en contacto con el muro, el impulso que tomó fue bastante apropiado lo que la ayudo a estar cabeza con cabeza con la chica que iba de tercera, la cantidad de brazadas aumentaron logrando que sacara un poco mas de ventaja mientras lograba alcanzar a la chica que estaba de segunda, desde la posición que me encontraba me era difícil sabes quién podía ir de segunda, la chica que iba de primera logró llegar sin dificultad alguna mientras que Katniss y esta otra chica iban peleando por ese segundo lugar y….. pim, al momento en que sonó el pito que daba por finalizada la piscina todos giramos para poder ver la pizarra…. ¡2da! Dios lo había logrado, había llegado segunda whoow los latidos de mi corazón no eran nada normales, mi chica estrecho su mano con sus compañeras y abandonó la piscina

Katniss PDV

Aunque me resultaba bastante extraño me sentía bastante feliz por el resultado que había obtenido, no era el mejor pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una competidora remonto desde cuarto lugar hasta para adueñarse del segundo lugar? Uff hacía bastante tiempo. Claro que para nadie había sido sorpresa que tanto Mellark como Gale lograran llevarse con relativa facilidad los primeros puestos en sus categorías, no obstante tengo que reconocer que me sorprendía mas Gale…. El tenia bastante tiempo sin participar en estos asuntos y PUM se llevaba su medalla y el apoyo de todo su equipo, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco extraña ante la "relación pacifica" que llevaban Mellark y él, claro no es que me gustase verlos peleando a cada rato pero era ya costumbre verlos pelear a cada rato que cuando no lo hacían sentía como si algo faltaba.

-tengo un hambre terrible- bostezaba- y sueño también ¿tú no?

-no, si tengo hambre pero no tengo sueño- respondí entrelazando mi mano con la suya

-¿quieres regresar hoy?- asentí la verdad ya quería estar en casa- bueno está temprano todavía, vayamos a comer y después hablamos con los chicos para ver cómo hacemos por…

-¿Peeta Mellark?- mi chico y yo nos detuvimos en seco- disculpen si les asuste, soy Caesar Flickerman- oh oh ya comenzaba a sentir como mis manos sudaban en exceso- quisiera hablar usted unos segundos ¿podría?- esto último lo dijo mirándome a mí, Traducción: largo, esto no te incumbe

-si claro, dígame- el señor seguía sin apartar la vista de mí, lo que me hizo sentir terriblemente incomoda.

-yo… te espero en el comedor- Peeta apretó un poco el agarre que tenía en mi mano- nos vemos allí, suerte- esto último lo susurre cerca de su oído, depositando un beso en su cuello. Con la mayor rapidez que me permitieron mis pies me alejé de aquel pasillo. Por cada pasillo por el que transitaba estaba algún representante hablando con algún chico y sinceramente ese hecho me abrumó, ¿tan mala persona era, que no podía dejar de desear que la oferta que le hicieran a Peeta no fuese lo suficientemente buena como para no aceptarla de inmediato? Oh si, era lo peor de lo peor, era una egoísta, malvada y cruel. Claro porque que justificación tendría aquel hecho, no quería saber nada de las universidades, quería que el instituto durara para siempre… no quería graduarme, no quería separarme de mis amigo…. No quería dejarlo a él.

- ¿Katniss estas bien?- no me había dado cuenta como había llegado al comedor del local- estas llorando- comentó Madge percatándose de mi mirada curiosa.

-sssiii, solo es un ataque de emoción- traté de sonreír- estoy bien

-quieres que llame a Peeta, el estaba hace unos minutos por….

-¡NO!- Madge se sobresaltó por mi grito- lo siento Madge pero de verdad quiero estar ahora sola, después hablaré con Peeta

-entonces siéntate aquí- señalaba su mesa- prometo no decir nada, es mas no hablaré- levantaba su mano derecha en señal de promesa- solo no es bueno que andes así por estos lares- ignorando mis advertencias mentales moví una de las sillas y me ubique en ellas. Madge cumpliendo su promesa, saco una de las revistas que llevaba en su bolso y comenzó a leerlas, yo sin embargo no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada del comedor, esperando que mi chico apareciese por allí, con su amable sonrisa. Los minutos pasaron Madge pidió algo de tomar para las dos y comida para ella pues con tanta tensión mi apetito se había esfumado y creo que no volvería dentro de mucho, los minutos se me hicieron horas, estaba a punto de levantarme para irlo a buscar cuando….

-¿eres Katniss Everdeen? ¿Cierto?- asentí- soy Alma Coin ¿puedo hablar contigo? Solo serán algunos minutos

-yo voy a ir a revisar unas cosas en el bus, nos vemos allí Katniss- ¡no, no, no! No me dejes, no lo hagas Madge- nos vemos- finalizó con una sonrisa sincera

- estuviste excelente cuando te toco participar, sinceramente pensé que no lo lograrías- agregó sonriendo- eso es lo bueno de venir a estos eventos, siempre hay un estudiante que sorprende bastante

-¿Qué desea hablar conmigo?- bueno ok, no tenía planeado ser tan cortante pero esta mujer no comenzó de la mejor manera la conversación.

-oh claro discúlpame, me he desviado un poco de la conversación- volvía a aparecer su sonrisa arrogante en sus labios- hace algunos meses recibimos tu aplicación para ingresar a la universidad de nuestro distrito, en ella colocaste que practicabas este deporte es por eso que nos comunicamos hasta este momento contigo…

-en realidad no recuerdo cual es la institución para la que labora, sinceramente he enviado muchas

-claro entiendo, veras el Colegio Nacional de Leyes- oh oh- estaría bastante dispuesto a recibirte, obviamente cuentas con el promedio necesario y con respecto a las matriculas como sabrás son bastantes elevadas es por eso que deseo hablar contigo de una beca deportiva

-este Colegio está ubicado en el…

-Distrito 13- la mujer se percató de mi mirada preocupada- no te preocupes cariño tenemos dormitorios y en tus días libres puedes ir a visitar a tu familia ¿tú eres de que….?

-del 12….

-oh bueno en tal caso tu familia podría venirte a visitar, no sería buena idea que condujeras casi 20 horas.

-¿la matricula? ¿La beca? Podría explicarme un poco eso- obviamente el tema económico no era algo que preocupase a mi familia, de hecho mi papa se preocupaba mas por lo que quisiera estudiar que por lo que él podría llegar a pagar

-mmm claro cariño, solo tendrías que gestionar y actualizar los papeles para tu ingreso, pues…

-ustedes se beneficiarían de mi imagen como deportista y yo de su imagen como universidad

-dicho desde la manera más cruel, así seria

-¿Qué pasaría si dejara de practicar o de rendirles beneficios mientras estudia allí?

-pues todo dependería de tu rendimiento académico- silencio….., mis ojos dejaron de ver el hostil rostro de esa mujer para enfocarse en la planilla que tenía en mis manos, definitivamente si mi padre se enterase en este mismo instante estaría bailando y brincando de un lado para otro- entiendo que te haya tomado por sorpresa, que te parece si te quedas con esa copia y te comunicas conmigo cuando tengas una respuesta- asentí, la Coin tomo otra carpeta mas chica y saco una pequeña tarjeta color crema con detalles rojos y dorados- este es mi numero puedes llamarme cuando lo desees, pero eso si solo hasta este miércoles.

-¿por?

-hasta ese día recibiremos nuevos ingresos, después de allí…. Ya sabes listados, gestiones esas cosas- volví a asentir como una autómata- piénsalo, discútelo con tu almohada y después me llamas vale- se levantaba- hasta pronto Everdeen, feliz día.

-si no comes nada, no pienso viajar hoy, Katniss- había pasado una hora desde mi encuentro con aquella antipática promotora y todavía no me quitaba esa sensación de estar siendo observada por ella.

- Peeta de verdad no tengo hambre- se acercó a mi

-pues hasta que no tengas hambre no nos moveremos de aquí- sonreía- y si me toca darte de comer cucharada por cucharada así lo hare, bien sabes que soy capaz de ello- miré el emparedado que reposaba en la mesa, tomándolo con mis manos le di un gran mordisco… no tenía hambre pero definitivamente estaba bueno- ¿vas a viajar conmigo? Recuerda que me voy en mi auto

-sí, si quieres- definitivamente por nada del mundo me perdería ningún segundo alejada de él, ahora menos

-claro que quiero, así mi viaje será más placentero- aunque trataba de evitarlo no podía dejar de sentirme triste cada vez que Peeta sonreía, aunque no me había dicho nada sabía que su propuesta había sido bastante buena.

Después de mantener una batalla que parecía interminable con ese endiablado pan, nos dirigimos hasta el hotel para hacer nuestras maletas, afortunadamente los pasillos se encontraban totalmente desolados pues todo mundo se encontraba en las mismas que nosotros. Con la mayor rapidez que me fue posible tomé mis cosas me di una rápida ducha, para vestirme me decidí por unos jeans color azul eléctrico una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas, quizás no fuese mi mejor estilo pero iba de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo peiné mi cabello y realice un trenza a modo de que no quedase tan apretada procurando tener mi cabello en un solo sitio, revise la habitación percatándome de que no olvidase nada, me despedí de Madge y me encamine hacia el lobby donde Peeta ya me esperaba en la sala de estar sin apartar la vista de la gran pantalla que transmitía el partido de la NBA. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba que aunque se vistiera tan sencillo se viera tan hermoso? Había seleccionado una camisa negra con unas líneas a lo largo color crema y unos jeans color ocre y unos zapatos deportivos de piel a juego con la camisa, creo que se percató de mi pesada mirada pues apartó la vista del gran televisor y sonriendo se acercó a mí. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, su olor, su voz…. ¿podría yo vivir sin eso?, la respuesta la sabia desde hace bastante tiempo

Peeta PDV

-¿está todo bien?- lo siento, no aguantaba más, si seguía en este silencio me iba a volver loco

-sí, todo bien ¿Por qué?

-no es normal que estés tan callada…. Bueno no es tan normal que los dos lo estemos- respondí sin apartar mi vista del camino

-yo lo estoy porque como estás manejando sé cómo te concentras en eso, además tengo bastante sueño- respondió acomodándose de espalda a mí en el asiento

-Madge me comentó que hoy hablaste con una promotora- prometí que no diría nada pero no iba a permitir que esto generara alguna molestia entre los dos, además esperé bastante a que ella me lo contara

-nunca más va a guardarse algo para ella ¿verdad?- silencio- Madge por lo visto no sabe lo que significa guardar un secreto.

-entonces es eso- silencio- ¿no querías contarme nada?

-no estoy diciendo que no querías que te enteraras Mellark- su torno fue cortante y seco- solo que no entiendo que saca ella de andar contándote las cosas que no le incumben, por eso es que no tiene amigo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-Katniss, estas siendo bastante….

-¿qué? Cierto había olvidado que es tu mejor amiga…

-¿Por qué desvías el tema? Si no querías que continuara lo hubieses dicho y punto, no lo hubiese hecho.

-deja de decir cosas que no he dicho, si quiero hablarlo

-entonces porque no me miras y lo dices

-porque….. estoy cómoda así- bien a este juego podrían jugar dos- se llama Alma Coin, en efecto era una promotora- agrego veinte minutos después de que hablara de su comodidad- me ofreció una parcela en la escuela de leyes- solo me limitaba a escuchar en silencio- ¿no vas a responder nada verdad?

-estoy cómodo así- respondí con arrogancia.

-de verdad que eres un cerdo cuando te lo propones- silencio-¿podrías responderme algo? Tu silencio es…..affs…es abrumador

-creo que ahora cambiamos de papeles

-por favor, me guarde todo eso para evitarnos esto, no quería que el día terminara así, me equivoqué no sabía que la idi… Madge te iba a comentar algo- suspiró- llevo casi siete meses huyéndole al tema de la universidad y ahora todo cayó encima como un yunque.

-las cargas con más livianas cuando se comparten- no se lo dije en son de reproche solo a modo de reflexión- ¿firmaste?- me miró curiosa- la planilla ¿la firmaste?

-no, ella me dio un tiempo para pensarlo ¿tu lo hiciste?

-no

-¿no era la universidad que querías?- asentí- no entiendo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces? ¿no dan arquitectura?

-sí, de hecho no me imagine que me buscaran de ese instituto, es solo que….. Tenemos una propuesta que discutir

-¿no llegaron a un acuerdo entonces?

-el señor que hablo conmigo tiene que discutir con sus superiores los aspectos que le plantee en la entrevista

-¿todavía estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto acariciando mi mano- lo lamento, es solo que este tema arruino mi día

-no estoy enojado, solo que tus amables respuestas me dejaron un poco resentido, la promotora te hablo algo de la institución, ¿Dónde está ubicada?

-ssii, no dijo mucho pero comentó que está a las afueras de nuestro distrito

-¿a las afueras?, bueno por lo menos no es fuera del nuestro y ¿quieres ir allí? Supongo que si es escuelas de leyes no hay ninguna facultad de artes por ningún lado

-es por eso que le pedí a la promotora que me diese un tiempo para pensarlo- eso fue lo último que se escucho en nuestro viaje, después de eso aunque Katniss apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro no pronunciamos palabras algunas, la única excepción era cuando en el reproductor del coche se reproducía alguna canción que nos gustara a los dos

El viaje no se me hizo tan largo como cuando me toco viajar con Gale, lo que si sentía era que mi cuerpo no valía ni medio, me dolía todo hasta el último cabello. Al estacionar frente a su casa mire mi reloj bien 9:45, no nos habíamos tardado tanto como imaginaba, solo cinco horas de viaje prácticamente

-¿qui… quieres quedarte hoy conmigo?- preguntó después de mirar por bastante tiempo hacia su casa.

-tu familia debe de estar allí- no es que no deseara pero me sentiría un poco incomodo pasando esa puerta y gritando ¡hola familia!

-no es como si ellas no te conocieran- sonreí- si quieres paso primero y hablo con mi mamá ello no va a decir que no, por favor di que si

- ve tu adelante, déjame bajar los bolsos- Katniss se encamino hacía su casa mientras yo tomaba los dos morrales y aseguraba el vehiculo, cuando me encamine hacia la casa un momento….. ese….NO!

El mercedes plateado de mi papa estaba aparcado en la entrada de la casa de mi novia, rápidamente mi mirada viajó desde el auto hasta la entrada de la casa donde la puesta ya estaba abierta y Katniss parecía estar pegada al piso

-¿mamá?

Katniss PDV

Tenía razón, tenía razón, mi papa nunca mintió, ella si lo hacia ella, ella, si se estaba viendo con alguien, había cambiado su matrimonio, su familia por…. Por una aventura con… con el pa… no, no tienes que estar soñando, vamos Katniss levántate, esto es un sueño, despierta ahora mismo, tu mama nunca haría esto, solo es una pesadilla vamos nena despierta…

-Katniss hija- se alejaba del Sr Mellark y se acercaba a mi- hija escúchame, déjame que te explique- era cierto su actitud, me lo confirmaba, no pude aguantar y mis lagrimas inundaron mis ojos nublando mi vista

-entonces explícame- aparte las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano- explícame como es que estabas besando a ese señor ¿sales con el Kamil?

-hija cálmate respira

-no me pidas que respire y mucho menos que me calme te hice una pregunta solo limítate a contestarla- ella solo guardo silencio, el papa de Peeta se acerco a nosotras con claras intenciones de intervenir- usted no se meta en esto, no tiene ningún derecho- sentencie dando un paso adelante, el silencio de mi mama me lo dijo todo terminando de corroborar mis sospechas- papá tenía razón, tu aprovechabas cuando ninguno de nosotros estaba cerca para burlarte, para dejar bien claro que no te importamos, para darle a entender al mundo que antes que todo siempre estarás primero que cualquier cosa, no te da vergüenza traer a un hombre al lugar donde duermen tus hijas, donde nos criaste, donde….- no pude terminar de hablar pues mi voz no quiso seguir, di unos pasos atrás y choque con algo, apenas pude girarme para saber que Peeta estaba detrás de mí. El se comunicaba con su padre mirándolo directamente a la cara sin decir nada, sin estar enojado, su expresión era tan neutra que parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decir, no había sorpresa…. Nada, lo que me llevó a pensar- ¿lo sabías?- Peeta apartó la mirada de su papá- ¿sabías esto?- sus ojos rápidamente se opacaron, dándome la respuesta que quería en ese instante- sabias que ellos se veían y no hiciste nada- me aleje de él quedando de pie en la escalera principal- te conté todo, te dije lo mal que lo estaba pasando porque mi papa nos dejó y aun así fuiste incapaz de decirme lo que sucedía…

-katniss yo no….

-¿tú no qué? No querías dañarle el sueño de primavera a estos dos o no querías dejar de reírte de mí, ¿lo disfrutaste? Dime, porque estoy comenzando a considerar que el único plan que tenias desde que entraste a mi vida fue arruinarla

-hija…- no me había dado cuenta que mi madre se había acercado tanto que pudo tomar mi mano entre la baranda de la escalera

-¡no me toque te dije! me enfermas, me das asco ¿Qué pensabas mientras lo hacías? ¿Nunca pensaste lo que podían decir tus hijas? ¿Creíste que lo iba a aceptar así no me hubiese encontrado con esta escenita? Ahhh claro se me olvidaba Kamil estabas tan ocupada tirándote a este hombre que por tu mente no pasaban pensamientos coherente- no sé en qué momento mi madre pudo llegar a mi altura… lo único que logre sentir fue el impacto de su mano en mi rostro- si eso te hace sentir que tienes el poder felicitaciones, acabas de perder a esta hija- mi mama comenzó a llorar nuevamente y aunque las mías amenazaban con salir con toda la fuerza que me fue posible las guarde- aunque debes alegrarte porque siempre quisiste que tu primer hijo fuera varón- ante mis palabras mi mama dio unos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con un escalón, afortunadamente Peeta la tomo antes de que se lastimara- mira, pero es que ya hacen hasta lindo conjunto

-estas pasando los limites- declaró Mellark- por lo menos deberías escucharle

-¿qué estoy pasando los limites? ¿Cuáles? Acaso alguno de ustedes pensó en limites mientras se reía de nosotros, acaso pensaron en lo que diría la tonta de Katniss cuando se enterara, acaso pensaron en lo que sentiría mi padre cuando ella le dijera que quería el divorcio, por dios Mellark trágate tus palabras… o no mejor ya que te la pasas hablando de tu mamá porque mejor no piensas que hubiese pasado si ella estuviese viva y estos dos se hubiesen vuelto a ver- los ojos del que era mi novio cambiaron a un color rojo- ¿se siente feo verdad?, si esto era lo que querías, si esto te hace feliz, si lo que querías era meterme en tu bolsillo para después cobrarte todo lo que te hice hace algún tiempo déjame decirte que te felicito porque arruinaste mi perfecta vida en tiempo record- dando por terminada mi participación frente aquel asqueroso acto me gire para encontrarme con Prim que me miraba hecha un mar de llanto, reconozco que me sentí algo culpable al haber abordado aquella situación sin darme cuenta que mi hermana estaba…. Presente….¿ella también?- ¿lo sabías?

-si vas a marcharte hazlo de una vez porque no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a mi familia

-¿tu familia?- me dolió, me dolió bastante que mi hermana me excluyera de aquella manera- es que ya te adoptaron

-te vas a arrepentir de esto, puedes estar segura de eso y ruega que cuando eso pase tus acciones no hayan causado tanto daño como para que no sean irreversibles- sin más me apartó de un empujón para encontrarse en las escales con mi mamá. Sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco me tire al piso y comencé a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el piso de mi habitación, todo lo bonito que tenía mí día a día se había retirado, se había esfumado tan rápido que solo parecía ser un sueño. Me sentía como esa Katniss que buscaba desesperadamente un poco de cariño, que le enfermaba la sola mención así sea mediante un pensamiento de Peeta, como pude caer tanto, como no me di cuenta antes. ¿Cómo le permití que se adueñara tanto de mi? que asco Katniss, das vergüenza cuantas veces no te repetiste que enamorarte era malo que cambiaria quien eres…. Claro y tu de idiota pensando en un príncipe azul….. Pues que se jodan yo no iba a seguir formando parte de aquel disparate, arruinaron mi vida una sola vez…. No les permitiría que lo hicieran de nuevo. Limpiando mis lagrimas me levanté del suelo tomé todos mis bolsos, saldría de esto rápido…. Tome el teléfono y marque el numero de la única persona que jamás me mintió y que siempre quiso lo mejor para mi

-¿diga?- contestó- ¿Katniss?

-pa…papa necesito que vengas por mí, ya no quiero estar aquí- trate de guardar mi llanto, pero fue imposible

-oh princesa ¿Qué ocurre?

-llévame contigo, por favor ven a buscarme

…

No disparen todavía, déjenme prepararme…

Bueno no sé si son cosas mías, pero cada vez que terminaba un cap sonreía, hoy no pude hacerlo (eso se escuchó bastante cursi hahaha) bueno chicas aquí les dejo este cap, sé que no es muy largo que pero fue lo que pude adelantar por hoy, quiero agradecerles a todas y todos por sus comentarios, sobre todo a las chicas que cada vez que publico siempre están alli para expresarme su agrado o para simplemente desear tener sus manos en mi cuello hahahahaha no de verdad no saben cuánto me alegra el leerlas (porque la mayoría tiene unas historias fascinantes)

Les tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala

La mala: vienen tiempos oscuros para esta historia hahaha (eso se escuchó con un trailer de Harry Potter) y la buena: que YA estamos cerca del final, yo le calculo como unos cuatro como mucho cinco cap y listo! Claro si por mi mente no pasa ninguna idea oscura y macabra hahahaha! Bueno bellezas alli se los dejo nos leemos pronto (no digo fechas para no ilusionarles pero trataré de hacerlo rápido) mil gracias por su atención un besote!

PD: no puedo dejar de preguntar (porq sinceramente la curiosidad me mata) ¿que creen que pase ahora? ¿Cómo la ven?


	31. ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Hello chic s MIL gracias Tanto para las que agregaron las historia a favoritas como para l s que me dieron su opinión! Mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va. 10.000 Gracias

…..

Bien, solo restaban un mes y tres semanas- me comente a mi misma a la vez que observaba por segunda vez el calendario esta mañana para marcar con una X roja los días que restaban para la graduación. Solo algunas semanas mas y podría dejar de verle la caras a toda es horda de hipócritas que me rodeaba. Durante este mes había aprendido a sentirme orgullosa al comprobar que solo en cuestión de semanas me libraría chusma que se hacía llamar mi familia y amistades.

Un mes y dos semanas, había pasado un mes y dos semanas en las que no sabía nada de nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, Rue, Cato, Marvel, Primrose, Peeta, Gale, Madge y mi…ma… Kamil. Claro que los primeros de los que marque distancia fueron lo directamente involucrados con la aventura de mi… ¡DIABLOS! Kamil, aunque que con Rue y Cato la situación fue un poco diferente al momento en que le comenté a mi ex -mejor amiga lo que había ocurrido me hizo creer que en verdad me creía, lo que no sabía es que una semana después estaba tratando de convencerme de que escuchara a Mellark ¡JA! Como si quisiera hacerlo, Rue se entrometió tanto en ese asunto que tuve que pedirle que me dejara en paz, claro que gritarle a todo pulmón en el cafetín del instituto no fue la mejor manera de pedírselo, desde ese momento solo nos saludábamos unos días después dejamos de hacerlo, tal y como lo había dicho Mellark me había quitado todo lo que consideraba mío, por otra parte a Cato aun le saludaba…. Aunque su saludo constaba de un asentimiento de cabeza… asentimiento que raras veces yo respondía. Con respecto a Gale mejor no pudo caerle la situación al salir yo del grupo el ocupó mi lugar. Los primeros días fue algo bastante extraño encontrarlo hablando con Peeta, claro que cuando yo llegaba a la mesa él, Cato, Tresh y Mellark se centraban en conversaciones que solo le interesaban a los cuatro, tarde comprendí que cuando no estaba los cinco se la pasaban riendo, bromeando durante todo el almuerzo, fue en ese momento que acepte que tenía que alejarme tal y como me lo había recomendado mi padre. En lo que respecta a Primrose desde el mismo día en que nos peleamos habíamos roto cualquier tipo de contacto, había eliminado su número telefónico (aunque me lo sabía de memoria) de mi equipo, la había eliminado de todas mis redes sociales, al igual que mi madre, y en el instituto cada vez que la encontraba por alguno de los pasillos lo único que obtenía de mi parte era una gran sonrisa arrogante y seguir por mi camino sin prestarle atención alguna, con Mellark había sido algo mas difícil, todos habían entendido que no los deseaba cerca menos él, habían pasado solo dos semanas cuando ya había intentado hablar conmigo, las primeras oportunidades fue bastante difícil tanto que dos veces nos encerró en algún salón u oficina y las dos veces tuvo que dejarme ir porque mis lagrimas le daban clara señal de que me había lastimado y mucho, los últimos dos encuentros fueron algo mas "duraderos" Mellark me amenazó con no dejarme ir hasta que hablara con él, sinceramente desde que había comenzado en Becker no recordaba haberme quedado algún día hasta las ocho de la noche en el salón de gimnasia. Desde ese momento no me había dado cuenta cuanto disfrutaba verlos a todos así, lamentándose por todo lo que me habían hecho, aprendí a sobreponerme ante tanto dolor, comprobé que no les necesitaba solo estaba con ellos porque sinceramente no tenia con quien más hacerlo, no les extrañaba en absoluto.

Gracias a mi padre comprendí que había cosas en esta vida que importaban más que una simple pelea, tenían que entender que esa era la única recompensa que iban a obtener por haberme mentido… mi indiferencia. Por otro lado después de una larga charla con mi padre acepte ir a estudiar al distrito 13 después de todo que mas podía hacer, con todo lo que ha hecho por mí de una manera u otra tengo que recompensárselo.

Peeta PDV

-Amigo ya- comentó Cato- deja de mirarla

-no puedo- respondí hostigado

-¿pudiste hablar con ella después de lo de gimnasia?- preguntó Rue, quien tenía la vista fija en el mismo lugar que yo

-no, Rue después de allí no nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

-encerrar querrás decir- corrigió mi mejor amigo.

-yo creo que ya deberían tomarse enserio el hecho de que Katniss quiere estar sola- con la mirada fulmine a Gale ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esa barbaridad?- no digo que dejes de intentarlo, pero dale por lo menos un tiempo, déjala respirar.

-la necesito para respirar, Gale ¿no entiendes?- mi compañero negó con un gesto

-desde que pelearon no he escuchado que alguno de ustedes pregunte que necesita Katniss, Rue obviamente necesita a su mejor amiga, tu- me señalaba- la necesitas porque es tu novia, Cato…..bueno…Cato quiere verte feliz, Prim ni habla de su hermana ¿Quién se pregunta qué quiere Katniss?

-hablas como si no nos preocupase nada de lo que le pasa- alegó Rue

-chicos de verdad lo entiendo, sé cómo se sienten- Gale dirigió su mirada a la mesa en la que se encontraba Katniss comiendo con unas chicas… que en mi vida había visto- se por lo que ella está pasando- nos miró- yo lo viví, créanme que lo que Katniss menos desea en esto momento es mas favores…. De hecho Peeta puedo asegurarte que ella se siente orgullosa al ver cómo te tiene

-Katniss no es así…

-créeme Rue, tu nos conoces a los dos y sabes que no somos muy diferentes- eso era cierto no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer alguien que fuese igual de terco que Katniss- es más el hecho de que en sus primeros encuentros casi le diera un ataque porque estabas cerca de ella y en las últimas oportunidades lo que hacía era reírse lo dice todo, ya se acostumbro a lidiar con su dolor, lo siente una parte de ella

-¿y qué sugieres?- Preguntó Cato después de que tanto Rue como yo nos quedásemos en silencio valorando lo que nos acababa de decir Gale

-sigan adelante con sus vidas, rían, diviértanse, salga al cine o al centro comercial, pongan la cabeza en otra cosa y dejen que ella sola se dé cuenta de que no puede seguir evitando conversar con ustedes

-no- todos me miraron- no pienso dejar a mi… a Katniss así, obviamente no está bien yo falle, le fallé y no pienso ni quiero dejarla creer que está sola en este momento.

-además seria algo cruel-susurró Rue- nosotros divirtiéndonos y ella pasando sola por esto

-chicos no es por hacerlos enojar, pero Gale tiene algo de razón. Ella- Treh señalaba en dirección a la mesa en la que se encontraba Katniss desayunando- ha cambiado… es como si estuviese otra persona por ella en el instituto

-no ha cambiado solo….-piensa Mellark

-se ha convertido en lo que su papa quería- contestó Gale acomodándose en su silla- venga ya, no me vean con esa cara y no se sorprendan tanto saben que no miento, tú que tuviste la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con ella que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí lo sabes, el viejo sabe que sin sus amigos y sin su mama Katniss se doblegará ante sus ideales.

-¿entonces qué sugieres?

- demostrarle que es ella quien se equivoca al darle la espalda a sus problemas y no afrontarlos

-¿afrontar qué?- automáticamente todos cambiamos de posición en la mesa

-que si Cato no estudia va a reprobar matemáticas-se adelantó Tresh. Para ninguno era un secreto que Prim había lamentado bastante la reacción de su hermana, tanto que había intentado llamarla un millón de veces y su papa siempre le decía que Katniss no deseaba verle, por ello evitábamos hablar de ella frente a Prim.

-¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta de que vas mal en mates? ¡Cato te gradúas dentro de casi un mes y todavía no has aprobado tus materias!

-no enana es que…. Gale solo lo dice porque no entregue el ensayo final, pero la profesora me dio tiempo para entregárselo mañana- después de eso la mesa se sumergió en nuestro acostumbrado silencio, Rue apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Cato mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, Gale leía una de sus revistas de vehículos a la vez Tresh actualizaba su teléfono, Prim se dedico a comer o mejor dicho jugar con su comida hasta que por una imprudencia mía poso su mirada en su hermana, en seguida su mirada se ensombreció y dejando a un lado su comida comenzó a jugar con su celular. Esto sinceramente se estaba volviendo bastante insoportable, quizás Gale tenía razón y yo solo me preocupaba por tener a alguien a mi lado, quizás era lo bastante egoísta como para desear solo mi felicidad sin importar que eso destruyera a terceros ¿era tan mala persona así? ¿Me consideraba tan egoísta?, pensé en la palabras de Tresh "ella ha cambiado" aunque no quise tuve que reconocerlo, tanto en su aspecto físico como en el interior, ahora vestía totalmente diferente la mayoría de las veces andaba con esos altos zapatos, faldas y camisas nada características de su estilo, su perfume… ya no usaba esa fragancia suave pero que al momento de percibirla jamás saldría de tu memora ahora era una fragancia fuerte y cítrica, ya no tenía esa sonrisa que me moría por ver todas las mañanas solamente sonreía irónicamente y ya, no hablaba, no discutía… el vibrar de mi teléfono me saco por completo de mis pensamientos

_¿Pudiste hablar con ella?, Prim- _ automáticamente mi mirada se posó en la rubia que me hacia una seña para que le respondiera por el mismo método que ella empleo, pues no quería que los chicos se enteraran

-_no pude hacerlo, se fue mas temparno, Peeta_

_-¿y química? ¿Nada?, Prim- _química esa era una de las peores torturas, al comienzo el profesor Abernathy trató de ayudarnos pero después por orden de su papa le obligaron a separarnos por ello Katniss se sentaba con la chica con la que hoy comparte mesa y yo me sentaba con un chico del que siquiera conocía su nombre.

-_no, nada, siempre termina primero, Peeta_

_-¿crees que nos extrañe?, Prim_

-_claro que si pa…- _inmediatamente borre la palabra que había comenzado a escribir "pato" se convirtió en una palabra prohibida en el mismo momento en que Prim la escuchaba era solo segundos lo que tardaba en llenar sus ojos de lagrimas- _enana, ella te adora solo creo que debemos darle tiempo, para ella esto no es fácil, Peeta_

_-soy una basura Peeta, nunca debí de decirle esas cosas, la herí la lastimé oh Dios, si solo me dejara explicarle, Prim_

_-Prim no eres nada de eso, saca esas ideas de tu cabeza, cometiste un error, pequeña eso le pasa a cualquiera…. No será hoy ni mañana pero te aseguró que tarde o temprano van a tener la oportunidad de hablar, Peeta- _ en el mismo momento en que presioné la tecla enviar me percaté de que mi objetivo se movilizaba hacia el pasillo principal del instituto, sin pensarlo mucho levanté mi silla y Salí tras ella no me extrañé escuchar las voces de mis amigos susurrando cosas como "estás loco" "ten cuidado" "suerte" la ultima se que provenía de la menor de las Everdeen.

Caminado lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies camine tras Katniss sin que se percatara de mi presencia en cuanto tuve la oportunidad y el pasillo se encontraba bastante solitario apreté su brazo entre mi mano y tiré de ella para terminar tras la puerta del salón de ¿informática?

-¡ay no! Por favor otra vez no- rogó mientras tiraba de su brazo para alejarse de mi- solo procura ser breve está vez porque tengo un examen y no me puedo quedar hasta tarde- respondió con voz dramática y falsa

-por lo menos ya me hablas- respondí siendo algo sarcástico

-¿ya me puedo ir? O será que está vez el reto es- hizo como si lo pensará- quieres llevar el tiempo de cuanto me repugna tu presencia

-no voy a hablarte de mi…. de nosotros- bufó

-entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-Prim- mantuvo su mirada tal y como estaba, despreocupada y aburrida, de hecho hasta bostezo en el tiempo que me dedicaba a observar su reacción- ella te extraña de verdad te necesita a su lado, quiere hablarte Katniss

-ajam… bueno dile que….mmm déjame ver- miraba su reloj mientras se acercaba a la puerta- lo que me llevo a apoyarme sobre ella obstruyéndole el paso- dile que… no mejor llévala a comer un helado eso siempre funciona.

-Katniss por favor- roge

-o puedes darle consejos sobre chicos eso la distrae bastante…

-¡basta!- enseguida guardo silencio- no te das cuenta de lo que estas ganando con tu papel de niña dura, estas dañando a tu familia

-¿más de lo que ya la dañaron tú y tu papa?

-mira si la culpa es mía o de mi padre entonces tu problema es con nosotros, asumo las consecuencias de ello, pero… esto no puede seguir así, es Prim tu hermana.

-no me interesa- respondió cruzándose de brazos

-¿no te interesa?

-bueno no sé, llévala a un psicólogo pide que le receten antidepresivos que consuma bastante chocolate, pídele a tu papa que le prepare uno de esos postres

-quizás la que necesita eso no sea necesariamente Prim

-Mellark…

-intenté, Dios sabe que lo intenté he buscado las mil maneras de que me escuches de que me permitas explicarte, pero tu…tú sigues allí como si nada

-¿ya te cansaste?- oh dame paciencia porque si me das más fuerza la dejo amarrada en una de las lámparas para que nos escuche.

-no, no me cansé- respondí dando un paso en su dirección

-no te acerques Mellark

-¿Por qué? ¿te interesa?- respondí imitando su tono sarcástico

-¡ja! Por mi podrías desaparecer y te aseguro que no me interesaría- dio un paso más quedando frente a mi- por mi puedes podrirte o morirte, pero eso si antes de que lo hagas llévate a todos porque tenerlos tan cerca me causa repulsión, búsquense una vida y déjenme a mí con la mía que bastante bien estoy sin ustedes

-mientes…- en ese momento no se lo dije a ella… me lo decía a mi mismo

-mírame, según tu me conoces. Fíjate si miento- silencio- solo deseo que estos meses pasen rápido porque no quiero volver a verlos en lo que me resta de vida y si existiera alguna manera de hacerlos desaparecer, te juro que lo intentaría- sin más se alejó de mi- si sirve de algo diles que mmm no sé inventa alguna de esas excusas… o diles la verdad ya me da igual lo que piensen- tiró de la puerta y abandonó el salón.

.

.

.

-puedes mentirle a Prim, pero estoy segura que si lograste hablar con Katniss

-¿Por qué mentiría?, es verdad Rue no pude hablarle ella se me perdió de vista

-pues es obvio, no quieres que Prim se lamente mas por su hermana y si lo hace no quieres que piense que ella ha cambiado

-no cambió ok, dejen el bendito tema de que cambio porque no lo ha hecho simplemente… ella…está confundida. Fue un golpe bastante fuerte para ella Rue y haga lo que haga no va a hacer cambiar de opinión

-ella se está acostumbrando a tratarte a las patadas y tú te estás acostumbrando a aceptarlo- suspiró- al comienzo no quise aceptarlo pero creo que Gale tiene razón, debemos alejarnos un poco darle tiempo para que nos extrañe

-se lo dije a él y ahora te lo digo a ti, no voy a permitir que piense que está sola, así tenga que seguir en este plan de persecución por un año, lo haré Rue.

-¡la extraño Peeta!- agregó tapando su rostro con sus manos al momento que sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin restricción alguna por sus ojos- extraño hablarle, quiero contarle todo lo que está pasando en mi vida, la necesito ahora más que nunca quiero que mi mejor amiga esté conmigo en este momento

-Rue vamos no llores, ella va a volver lo sé- le consolé mientras deshacía el agarre de mi cinturón de seguridad para abrazar a mi amiga.

-llámame ilusa o encaprichada, pero desde pequeñas siempre jugábamos a que estas cosas pasaban y decíamos que cuando fuese mi turno ella estaría allí, como la hermana que nunca tuve y cuando le correspondiera a ella yo iba a ayudarle tal y como deseaba que Prim lo hiciera

-ahora mismo no está y no puede hacerlo pero ten la seguridad que tanto Cato, Prim y yo estamos aquí para ti, Rue eres mi amiga y te adoro no te voy o mejor dicho no te vamos a dejar sola a estas alturas, todo va a salir bien ya verás como todo se resuelve y katniss te ayuda a planificar todo.

-gracias Peeta, sé que esto te desespera y muy en el fondo se que estas peor que todos nosotros, pero te agradezco que lo intentes y que te preocupes

-creo que después de todo no estaría mal que saliéramos algún día- me miró curiosa- no digo que duremos tres días en fiesta, pero si podríamos ir a dar un paseo o quien quita ir a alguna fiesta no nos caería mal distraernos un poco ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

-¿quieres que busque algo o algún evento?

-si quieres…

-veré que puedo hacer o mejor dicho que puedo encontrar

Katniss PDV

-no lo sé Cashmere la verdad es que no quisiera ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-¿cosas que hacer?- dijo sorprendida- por dios Everdeen levanta la cabeza de los libros ya has estudiado bastante, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto si ya tienes tu futuro seguro?

-¿seguro? No sé de que hablas, nada es seguro- **C**ashmere era mi nueva compañera de química, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo cociéndola había demostrado ser bastante agradable. Claro que al comienzo me costó tratarle pues ella y Glimmer eran bastante cercanas la joven me confesó que solo lo eran por intereses, es decir su papa tenía una participación bastante activa en el instituto lo que la obligaba a llevarse bien con los Snow, después de esa confesión me acerque bastante a ella, aunque no he llegado a tocar el tema que me llevo a separarme de mis amigos alguna que otras veces ella demostraba cierta frustración al darse cuenta que mi boca estaba totalmente cerrada con respecto a eso.

-claro que si lo sabes, te preocupas sin necesidad, apenas te gradúes comenzaras clases en una muy buena universidad que más te puede preocupar, ya no hay evaluaciones- suspiró- pareciera que le debieras al mundo algo o que no pudieras salir… por algún tipo de deuda

-no tengo ninguna deuda con nadie, solo no quiero ir, además tu hermano y yo no nos llevamos bien

-Gloss…. Es… él es especial además no vas a la fiesta por él, vas por mi porque yo te estoy invitando, vamos Katniss salgamos un día a divertirnos, dentro de poco nos graduaremos y tendremos que enfrascarnos nuevamente en los libros…. Disfrutemos estos pocos días de libertad que tenemos

-déjame hablarlo con mi papa- ella se levantó de mi cama y abrió la puerta de mi nueva habitación

-¿y cuando lo hablaras si tu papa casi nunca está aquí?- preguntó desde el pasillo que comunicaba hacia la escalera- sabes a veces te envidio tienes tu casa para ti sola, podrías traer a quién quisieras y hacer lo que quisieras

-lo hablare cuando lo vea ¿vale?- mi nueva amiga rodo los ojos y volvió a tirarse en mi cama- ¿la fulana fiesta es en tu casa?- asintió- ¿Quiénes irán?

-oh ya sabes, los chicos del instituto, algunos amigos de mi hermano, y algunas amigas mías

-¿Glimmer?

-sabes que ella tiene que ir, ya te comente lo de mis padres- comentó ofuscada- ¿sabes quién va?- negué con un gesto- Odair- con la sola mención de su nombre los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron

-no tengo ni la menor idea de que tiene que ver eso conmigo- silencio, cállate Cash, no quiero recordar eso

-claro que si lo sabes- se acercaba a mí- y actúas así porque sabes que si el idiota de Gale no hubiese entrado ese día a los vestidores lo más probable es que te hubieses comido ese bombón hace bastante tiempo ¿o me equivoco Katniss?- bueno tampoco es como si Gale nos hubiese encontrado besándonos o algo por el estilo…. Simplemente nos encontró conversando cerca… muy cerca en uno de los vestidores claro que a diferencia de la vez que nos vio a mí y a Peeta el decidió retirarse, en esa oportunidad se dedicó a cantar en voz alta y a desvestirse frente a mí y a espaldas de Finnick, obviamente la presencia de ese insolente me quitó toda gana de seguir adelante con Odair y terminé por retirarme

-estábamos conversando Cahs, solo hablábamos

-si claro, bueno no soy del tipo de chica que aprovecha para hablar con un chico sin camisa apoyada en uno de los casilleros, pero ya que dices que solo estaban conversando me imagino que no tienes nada que temer y que iras verdad-¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer para este viernes y Cash tenía razón mi papa no llegaría hasta el sábado lo que quería decir que este fin de semana podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-está bien iremos, pero está vez mi ropa la elijo yo- ya estaba comenzando a cansarme de las faldas extremadamente cortas

-¿y permitir que te vistas como una monja?- puse mis ojos en blanco- no, katnis van a ir chicos UNIVERSITARIOS- indicó resaltando cada letra- no podemos dejar esta oportunidad ¿Quién quita que allí encuentres a tu príncipe azul?

-¿príncipe azul? Definitivamente te excediste con tu consumo de azúcar hoy

-bueno si no es príncipe entonces nos conformamos con…. Mmm…. Azul…- caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación- polvo ¡eso! Un polvo azul, eso sería más que perfecto, el viernes de que nos divertimos a todo dar nos divertimos Everdeen

Peeta PDV

-¿conseguiste lo que te pedí Prim?- dime que si enana por favor dime que si

-creo que si- respondió tendiendo la carpeta de cuero- ¿para que la necesitas?- preguntó sin soltarla

-no puedo decírtelo pequeña, puede que lo haga una vez todo esté listo, antes quisiera que nadie se enterara de esto, siquiera Rue

-Katniss te va a matar si se entera de esto es mejor que te andes con cuidado Peeta, ya ella decidió…

-déjame que lo intente, no pierdo nada arriesgándome, tu solo guárdame el secreto de esto ¿vale?

-vale, lo haré- suspiró- hablando de Rue, ayer me escribió en la noche ¿te dijo a ti también?

-sí, ayer me comentó aunque ya me lo esperaba porque yo se lo pedí- comente manteniendo el mismo paso y atento a cualquiera de las reacciones de Prim

-pero el martes dijiste que….

-si Prim se lo que dije, pero para nadie es un secreto que todos tenemos que salir y respirar un poco relajarnos

-pero si Katniss se entera pensará que ya no nos interesa lo que ella está pasando

-no es tampoco como si vamos a ir a ser el alma de la fiesta solo vamos a ver qué tal, si después de un tiempo ninguno se siente cómodo te prometo que nos regresamos sin contratiempo alguno

-¿Marvel irá?-preguntó deteniéndose en la entrada de su salón

-eso creo, ¿Por qué?

-si vamos a distraernos no quisiera pelear con alguien esa noche

-no crees que sería mejor que le dijeras que es lo que está pasando en realidad

-se lo he hecho saber de las mil formas posibles Peeta, el solo no lo comprende o no lo quiere hacer

-entonces pídele a Tresh que te lleve esa noche, si Marvel no lo entiende por las buenas entonces por las malas será- creo que ya era hora de tener una tranquila conversación con Marvel

-¿Qué me van a pedir?- automáticamente Prim se sonrojó al escuchar la voz del chico a sus espaldas- ¿hablaban mal de mí?- preguntó bromeando

-Prim quería….

-los chicos me pidieron que te avisara que Rue quiere que vayamos a una fiesta a las afuera del distrito, entoncesellosmepidieronquete invitara

-¿ah?- definitivamente no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

-¿quieres ir Tresh?- intervine al ver que Prim no pronunciaba palabra alguna

-¿cuándo es?- el chico no podía dejaba de observar curioso la reacción de Prim y por más que trataba no lograba captar su atención

-hoy en la noche ¿Qué dices te nos unes?

-¿tu vas Prim?- la eludida aparto la vista del marco de la puerta para mirarme a mí y después a su amigo

-crrrreop- otra vez el hipo hacia acto de presencia, ya me estaban dando ganas de sentar a cada uno en una silla y pedirles que hablaran porque sinceramente esto traía al grupo de cabeza- lo lamento, estohip nerviosa por el examen- continuo sonrojándose hasta más no poder- sihip iré

-entonces también me anoto Peeta a la salida cuadramos todo para vernos ahí- agregó mirándome- vamos Prim entremos de una vez así daremos un ultimo repaso

.

.

.

-lo juro no tenía ni idea que ella iba a estar aquí- comentó Rue algo nerviosa

-tranquila Rue, nadie te está acusando- respondió Gale

-¿esa es Katniss?- agrego Tresh sorprendido… y claro como no estarlo, estaba lindísima no linda es quedarse corto… era la mujer más bella en toda la fiesta y la única que lograba robarse todas esas miradas masculinas con ese minúsculo vestido negro que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto y que solo cubría lo esencial en sus piernas y pecho

-¿quieres que nos vayamos Peeta?

-no Cato- después de varios minutos logre despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo- está bien, vinimos a divertirnos ¿no? Eso es lo que haremos

Katniss PDV

Bien….aquí no hay nadie que yo conozca, a estas alturas ya no me parecía tan mala idea haberme quedado en mi casa…sola pero por lo menos me sentía cómoda, bueno todo sea por salir de la rutina aunque tengo que reconocer que con este vestido me sentía grande, poderosa y bella

-definitivamente cuando me dijeron que la chica más bella acababa de llegar no me lo creí- susurró a mis espaldas haciéndome sonreír.

-¿y ahora si lo crees?- pregunte coqueta para seguirle el juego

-oh si, definitivamente no hay duda alguna- sonreí cuando sentí su mano en mi cadera- ¿Cómo estás princesa?

-he estado mejor- respondí tratando de perderme en sus ojos.

-acabo de ver a tu novio anda con toda su pandilla- después de todo ya esta fiesta comenzaba a ponerse buena

-no es mi novio Finnick ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?- respondí robando un trago de su bebida

-es que me cuesta creerlo, hace unos meses me tenías bastante claro que era el hombre de tu vida, el padre de tus hijos y todos esos cuenticos que ahora me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme

-bueno- me alejaba- ya que no lo quieres creer buscare por allí quizás encuentre algo más entretenido que alguien que me este recordando mi historial amoroso

-no, ven acá- me acercaba- todavía no termino de hablar.

-ya me desanimé, hablamos al rato Odair- sin más me encamine hacia el interior de la casa, estar tanto tiempo en el jardín me había dado un frio terrible y no era nada sexy que media fiesta me viese temblando. ¿Cashmere donde diablos te metiste? Ya estaba comenzando a hostigarme definitivamente está niña merecía unas buenas clases de cómo ser una buena amiga, su mama nunca le dijo la frase "van juntas permaneces juntas".

Cuando logre llegar a lo que creo seria el salón principal al borde de la escalera pude observar a los chicos, Peeta parecía estar contando algo bastante agradable pues los demás no paraban de reír, de hecho hasta el mismo Cato se veía bastante entusiasmado mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música y hacía como si se diera algunas nalgadas, gracias a la poca iluminación ninguno se percató de mi insistente y pesada mirada…. Y aunque me dolió reconocerlo les extrañaba, estar en una fiesta sin ellos era totalmente aburrido… ¡por Dios Katniss que asco! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿si quieres vas allí y le dices "hola, puedo quedarme con ustedes mientras tanto"? has llegado bastante lejos como para dañarlo todo con los pies…

-Aquí estas, ¿pensé que te habías perdido?- contigo como guía prefiero perderme

-estaba dando una vuelta por allí- justifiqué dejando a un lado mis pensamientos

-voy a presentarte a alguien que se ya conoces, pero me gustaría que comenzaran a llevarse bien- ¿Quién será el o la insoportable que me corresponda aguantar ahora?- ¿vale?- asentí- perfecto Glim- gritó ocasionando que los colores desaparecieran por completo de mi rostro

-¡no! Cash ¿Qué haces?, bien sabes que Glimmer y yo no nos llevamos

-eso era antes de que dejaras a Mellark- me miró curiosa- ya no tienen nada pendiente además ella quería saludarte, Glimmer es bastante agradable- dijo sonriendo… está chica es loca, bipolar o enferma, todavía no entiendo como alguien decía que odiaba a "X" persona y se alegraba de verla- allí viene, se agradable- el colmo

-Hola Cashmire estas bellísima, me alegra que me invitaras, todo está perfecto- todos mis sentimientos habían cambiado pero sin duda uno se mantenía… mi odio hacia Glimmer

-gracias Glim tu también estas bellísima, ese vestido está espectacular- Glimmer sonrió con arrogancia- ven quiero que conozcas a Katniss…. Bueno aunque ya se conocen

-oh pero no formalmente- dijo sonriéndome- ¿Cómo estas Katniss?- con ganas de vomitar pensé mas sin embargo sonreí- whoow tu vestido también está bellísimo y ni hablar de tus zapatos son…. Perfectos- todas las chicas sonrieron y comenzaron a carcajearse, lo que me hizo sentirme un poco fuera de lugar- venga vamos a buscar algo que hacer quizás podamos jugar algo- ya no se carcajeaban sino que hacían horribles silbidos a la vez que comenzaban a caminar detrás de Glimmer- Katniss ven, camina a mi lado

Dios por favor si existes mátame ahora, ya no tengo intensión ni fuerzas para seguir en esto, prefiero mil veces mi clases de química con el odioso de mi profesor y con Mellark al lado, no aguanto tanta estupidez junta, que clase de chicas vienen a una fiesta a sentarse en un mueble a solo hablar de sus novios y las cosas que hacen, además de que hablar de eso con gente que ni conoces resulta bastante incomodo… claro que Glimmer no se cansó de dejarme en claro que no podía jugar porque no tenía novio, así que mientras ellas se limitaban a meterse en su mundo de esmaltes, collares y escarcha yo me limité a jugar con mis uñas y a consumir vaso tras vaso de licor

-chicas creo que somos bastante maleducadas hemos dejado a Katniss y a Bonnie por fuera- todas la demás chicas nos miraron con caras tristes mientras tendían su mano en nuestra dirección

-está bien, no hay problema sigan en lo suyo- respondí al percatarme de que habían pasando cinco minutos y aun seguían con sus caras extrañas

-inventemos algo para que ellas jueguen también- sugirió Cashmere, yo comencé a negar con un gesto mientras que la chica llamada Bonnie sonreía como si le hubiesen dicho que se acababa de ganar una fortuna

-chicas vengan- llamó Glimmer- tenemos algo que planificar- todas se acercaron, dejándonos a mí y a la otra chica por fuera- bien Bonnie te va a tocar mas difícil- Glimmer elevó bastante el tono voz causando que los chicos que estaba cerca se giraran en nuestra dirección atentos- queremos que vayas y nos consigas el bóxer de cualquier chico presente en esta fiesta- Bonnie palideció al escuchar a la mayoría de los chico pitando como camioneros, era más que obvio que está niña siquiera había visto a un hombre sin pantalones

-¿y si no puedo?-pregunto temerosa, los chicos dejaron de pitar y guardaron silencio

-no querrás saberlo, solo te aconsejo que te apures porque no te daré toda la noche- como pudo la morena se levantó y miro a su alrededor… nadie..Ningún sonido se percibía, solo alguna que otra nerviosa sonrisa

-"si lo quieres vas a tener que quitármelos"- gritó algún chico lo que ocasiono que la sala estallara en carcajadas y que inevitablemente se acercara más gente a la vez que Bonnie salía corriendo

-bien Katniss ahora es tu turno, tranquila no te pongas nerviosa porque está bastante sencilla…

-tienes que darle un beso francés a un chico o chica que se ofrezca voluntaria o voluntario- silencio- ah y por más de un minuto- finalizó muy sonriente Cashmere, yo con una crisis de nervios en el estomago me giré imitando a Bonnie hace minutos.

-yo quiero- respondió un chica pelirroja a mis espaldas…. No definitivamente ¡No! A medida que iba sondeando con la mirada más eran los chicos y chicas que se ofrecían voluntarios… bien aunque no lo deseara me tocaría besar a una chica

-silencio princesas ya ese beso tiene dueño- me interrumpió al momento que levantaba mi mano para señalar a la chica por la cual me había decidido

-buena elección Katniss- me felicito Glimmer- no lo olvides minuto y medio, Cash te llevará el tiempo

Mientras me giraba para quedar frente a Finnick me encontré con la mirada de Cato que me observaba totalmente asombrado

-no es necesario que me des el beso-susurro besando mi barbilla- con que lo te lo de yo es más que suficiente- dijo para después unir sus labios con los míos. Mientras que los labios de Finnick se movían cuidadosos sobre los míos, me dedique a centrar mis emociones en él, solo en el, es ese chico altor rubio y fuerte que trataba con su lengua de entrar en mi boca pero que simplemente mis labios no querían colaborar. No fue hasta que sentí su mano en la parte descubierta de mi espalda que sus caricias comenzaron a llamar mi atención y mientras su pulgar subía y bajaba por mi espalda mi lengua salió curiosa a encontrarse con sus labios, inconscientemente mi mano viajo hasta el cuello de su camisa, sinceramente no deseaba que Finnick se alejara al momento que su lengua entro en mi boca no pude evitar soltar una pequeña exhalación de aire, su sabor no era tan adictivo como el de Mellark pero sin embargo no pasaba desapercibido de hecho su mano te hacía sentir bastante cómoda, cuando sentí que comenzaba a alejarse llevándose mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, para después darme un último roce y alejarse por completo, fue en ese momento que me percate como todos nos miraban guardando silencio, de cómo mis caderas estaban bien acomodadas entre las de Odair que me sonreía- quiero otro de esos-susurró para después dar un paso en dirección contraria, regrese mi mirada a las chicas que me miraban totalmente extasiadas, todas menos una Glimmer, que miraba en otra dirección, por curiosidad seguí su mirada y… en el lugar que hace nada estaba Cato, allí estaba Peeta mirándome con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-dime que te gusto- hablo Cash rompiendo mi contacto visual con Mellark- te juro que si hubiese podido los grabo, creo que a todos nos dio calor ¿Katniss te gustó?

-Cash por favor como le vas a hacer esa pregunta si esta más que obvio que a Katniss le ha encantado el beso de Finnick- maldita perra, tenías todo esto planeado desde que me viste- o me equivoco Katniss

-yo…yo tengo que ir a…

-tranquila querida, anda ve tras ese bombón antes de que se vaya- juro que quise responder quise decirle que solo iba al baño a… no sé a respirar pero mi estomago comenzó a apretujarse en mi abdomen, mis pies ya no se sentían tan seguros dentro de estos altos zapatos, como pude llegue a una zona apartada del jardín y aun con el estomago dándome vueltas, me arrodille y respirando profundo deje parte de mi estomago en uno de los materos de barro que se encontraban frente a mi

-creo que a mini-Glimmer no le cayó bien tanta bebida- si no me hubiese sentido tan mal, primero tendría que haber inspeccionado la zona- creo que debes de llamar a una de tus nuevas amigas para que te tenga el cabello…. ¡cierto! Se me olvidaba que no son tus amigas

-déjame en paz Gale- respondí sin verle

-¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te abandono en este momento?- preguntó apoyándose en uno de los muros que estaban frente a mi

-uno que…-volvía a dejar mi bilis en esa planta

-hasta hoy comprobé que era más agradable verte besando a Peeta, lo de hace rato fue bastante asqueroso, fue un manual de traqueotomía al estilo Discovery sin censura

-desde cuando me importa lo que es agradable para ti- logre responder después de que se me pasaron algunas arcadas

-vamos Katniss, ya es suficiente te estás haciendo daño, el chico de verdad está arrepentido… o bueno lo estaba

-no me interesa nada que tengas que decirme Gale, ¿Qué ahora son amiguitos?- repliqué mirándole por primera vez en la noche

-creí que no te interesaba- sonrió sarcástico…. Imbécil- pero ya que preguntas, no somos amigos pero digamos que tenemos ciertos intereses en común

-¿Qué intereses puedes tener con Mellark? Ya lo de natación pasó- otra vez los espasmos en mi estomago hicieron acto de presencia, cuando me inclinaba nuevamente frente al matero sentí una mano que sujetaba toda mi espesa cabellera castaña

-diablos ¿Qué tomaste? ¿Qué te dieron?

-respóndeme- logré articular antes de dejar parte de mi estomago nuevamente.

-una chica- le miré- tranquila que no eres tú, nos hablamos por una chica que ambos conocemos y que es muy importante para los dos, si quieres mas información tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad porque no pienso cambiar de tema- ahora su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda- te lo digo como amigo…. Claro no es que en este momento lo seamos del todo pero te aseguro que no todo es como lo crees…. Se equivocaron si eso no lo niego pero todo tiene su razón pequeña, guarda cinco minutos tu orgullo y escúchalos- agregó tomándome de la mano para ayudarme a estar de pie- enjuágate la boca con esto, no te quitara del todo el sabor pero por lo menos podrás hablar bien- indicó tendiéndome su vaso, tome un sorbo de la bebida hice algunas gárgaras para después desechar el liquido nuevamente en la planta, creo que después de esta fiesta la pobre no va a sobrevivir

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte cuando le vi alejarse

-lo chicos deben de preguntarse por donde estoy, están por el otro extremo del jardín por si te interesa-y se fue, dejándome sola con mis gárgaras y la horrorosa planta

Cuando sentí que mi aliento estaba fresco nuevamente me encamine hacia el otro extremo del jardín, después de todo que mal podría hacerme hablar un momento con ellos, además estaba más que segura que la pasaría mil veces mejor de a como estaba ahora…. Y sinceramente desde que había visto a Prim y a Rue los brazos me ardían por querer abrazarlas. Como pude acelere mis pasos, al primero que vi fue a Cato este bailaba con Rue una melodía totalmente distinta a la que se escuchaba de fondo pues ellos iban lento mientas que la música que se escuchaba sonaba a millón, Peeta apoyado en una de las columnas con …¿Delly?... si inconfundiblemente esa era ella y estaban conversando o discutiendo… no lograba asegúrame bien, busqué con la mirada a mi hermana, pero no, no la vi por ningún sitio, bien Katniss respira profundo

-¿hey a donde crees que vas?

-yo…-¿por Dios que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a permitir que unas cuantas palabritas dañaran mi orgullo y reputación?...obviamente no, caí una sola vez, la segunda estaría de más- estaba buscándote Finn ¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunté coqueta, no era el mejor plan pero hace nada Finnick demostró ser uno de los mejores candidatos para ayudarme a olvidar ese montón de emociones que me rodeaban.

-buscándote- respondió acercándome a él- eres bastante escurridiza cielo- aunque pensaba que me iba a resultar bastante repugnante fue todo lo contrario, los labios de Finnick en mi cuello lejos de incomodarme comenzaban a encenderme- me ha encantando ese beso, daría lo que fuera por tener esos labios para mí una noche aunque sea

-entonces déjame decirte que la escurridiza no soy yo- respondí mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- si los quisieras con que los pidieras, te aseguro que los tendrías- Finnick dejo mi cuello para ahora besar mi mandíbula, cada vez que intentaba besarlo se alejaba de mi.

-¿entonces puedo, puedo tenerte para mí?, no solo tus labios, sino toda tu ¿me dejarías?- con disimulo mi cadera chocó con la suya dándole a entender mi respuesta, lo que ocasiono que una de sus manos se posara en mi glúteo izquierdo

-si- sonreía- pero aquí no, vamos a otro sitio, donde quieras tu auto, tu casa, mi casa donde sea pero acá no- con una rapidez indescriptible, tomo mi mano, tiro de ella, dejó su vaso en la mesa más cercana para a toda velocidad abandonar la casa de Cashmere y abordar su auto. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos rodando pues las manos de mi acompañante se movían insistentemente por mis muslos y en par de ocasiones rozaron mis bragas

-lamento el lugar pero esto es lo único que se me ocurre- se acercaba- si me hubieses dado tiempo para prepararlo lo hubiese…

-shh Finn- respondí bajándome y leyendo el gran letrero de luces en el que se leía MOTEL 24/7- no importa, vamos no quiero aburrirme- el chico asintió y corriendo se acerco a la entrada principal, yo por mi parte me quede en el mismo sitio fuera del auto esperando y pensando en lo que estaba por hacer, ¿estaba dispuesta a acostarme con otro chico para poder olvidar definitivamente a otro?... oh sí, claro que lo estaba, además no era cualquier chico, era uno sumamente atractivo, atento, sexy, inteligente y lo mejor era que yo le gustaba… ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-ya Katniss, ¿vamos?- dando unos pasos en su dirección tome su mano mientras trataba de seguir su ritmo pues Odair caminaba bastante rápido. Con pasos apresurado subimos las escaleras, tomo solo un segundo abrir la puerta y dejándome ingresar primero a la habitación, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. El lugar estaba decorado con tonalidades verde limón y crema, la cama tenía un gran edredón blanco con almohadas a juego, no pude seguir detallando la habitación pues las manos de Finnick se anclaron en mi cadera acercándome a su cuerpo mientras que su nariz viajaba por mi cuello nuevamente, con la mayor destreza que me fue posible lleve mi mano a la hebilla de su cinturón, zafando el agarre que tenía el mismo sobre su jean oscuro, las manos del chico viajaron de mis muslos a mi espalda para después comenzar a retirar mi pequeño vestido

-ya sé porque Mellark te celaba tanto- comento al retirar la prenda dejando mis pechos disponibles para él a la vez que sus dedos delineaban los contornos de los mismos- eres increíblemente hermosa- continuo retirando la prenda hasta que esta cayo a mis pies

-no quiero hablar de Mellark- Demandé retirando su camisa y pegando su torso al mío. La intimidante manera en que me miraba y las delicadas caricias que poco a poco se tornaban fuertes, duras y agresivas sin dejar de ser sensible. Después de quitársela le comencé a quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior y cuando su miembro quedo al aire ya mostraba una gran erección. Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mis muslos chocaron con la cama, con mis manos tantee el lugar en el que me sentaría, Finnick se echo encima de mí, en el mismo instante en el que me senté y me beso de lleno en los labios, luego siguió al cuello, recostándome en la cama bajó un poco mas y llegó al ombligo, se detuvo un momento ahí y salto hasta mis rodillas y de ahí comenzó a besarme dirigiéndose a mi entrepierna, cuando me percate de sus intensiones tome una de sus manos y le hice subir hasta quedar nuevamente frente a mi- no quiero preliminares- ordené mintiendo, muy en mi interior sabia que el acostarme con Finnick ya marcaba una gran diferencia entre el chico que hace unos meses era mi novio y por eso aun así, no quise romper del todo las experiencias que había vivido con él.

Antes de finalizar lo que habíamos comenzado Finn retiró mis zapatos a la vez que se colocaba un preservativo que tenia e su cartera el cual llevaba en su mano desde que me habia desvestido, con rapidez se lo colocó para después dejarme algo sorprendida en el momento en que arranco mis bragas, esperaba que al igual que mis otras prendas las retirara con parsimonia- ese era un sacrificio que esa prenda tenía que pagar- agregó mientras llegaba nuevamente a mi altura para apoderarse de mis labios a la vez que le sentía acomodarse en mi entrada, me sentía bastante húmeda mi excitación para ese entonces sorprendentemente se encontraba por los cielos, entonces hice la cabeza hacia atrás y levante la cadera para obtener más roce o placer ya ni tenía idea de que era lo que quería, sentí su mano palpar la zona lo que me arranco un gruñido de anticipación y le hizo sonreír para después penetrarme, solo que lo hizo hasta la mitad y lo mantuvo ahí un momento mientras me observaba socarrón –Finnick- le regañé,- si quieres jugar este es un mal momento- salió por completo de mi cuerpo, sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis caderas, tomo impulso y de un solo tirón se introdujo con violencia en mi cuerpo a lo que respondí con un gemido a todo pulmón.

.

.

-ayer no fui a clases papa, no creo que deba faltar hoy también- la verdad: no creo que aguante otro día más cerca de la asistente de papa

-pero hoy tendremos una reunión importante- se justificó- quiero que estés presente para que sepas como se realizan las negociaciones

-te prometo que cuando estés de regreso escucharé hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todo lo que ocurra allí, pero si no fuera necesario créeme que faltaría a clases.

-¿quieres que te lleve?- preguntó mientras recogía mi bolso

-no, tranquilo ya sé cómo llegar al instituto, mientras estuviste de viaje, me aprendí el camino de memoria

-igual llámame cuando llegues ¿vale?- asentí acercándome para darle un beso.

Aborde mi auto y en cuestión de minutos ya había llegado, afortunadamente el trafico estaba bastante suave lo que evitó que me estresara camino al instituto, cuando llegue estacioné en el lugar de costumbre, subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras pues no quería encontrarme a ninguna de las chicas del combo de Glimmer y mucho menos quería encontrarme con Finnick, digamos que después de lo del viernes, el que pasara sábado y domingo llamándome m resultó bastante aburrido después de que se quedara dormido en la segunda ronda.

Bien era temprano faltaban diez minutos para que Abernathy entrara por esa puerta y comenzara a mandar trabajo como un loco, me senté en mi mesa, aun Cashmere no llegaba…quizás aun le duela la cabeza por lo de la fiesta, me giré examinado el salón, bien Mellark aun no llegaba- sonreí- quizás todavía este llorando por lo sucedido con Finnick aunque no fue lo que esperaba él me ayudo más que nadie en esa fiesta, de hecho deseaba que Mellark llegara para saber si aun sigue con las ganitas desesperadas de encerrarse conmigo en cada salón, definitivamente esta semana prometía…. Y si tenía que seguir usando a Finnick para que todo saliera tal y como lo deseaba, lastimosamente así seria

-bien clases, ya se acabo el receso…. ¡silencio preescolar!- todos los chicos comenzaron a sacar sus materiales

-¿profesor disculpe puedo pasar?- preguntó Cashmere tocando la puerta

-no-respondió Abernathy desde su escritorio

-pero…

-no- Cashmere seguía para en la puerta- ¿quiere 40 ejercicios de la tabla periódica?- la chica negó con un gesto- entonces ¡largo!- bramó. La chica se alejó dejando todo el aula sumergida en un silencio sepulcral- comenzaremos…la lista primero- uno a uno comenzó a llamar a mis compañeros- Everdeen

-Presente- respondí, Abernathy se quedó observándome unos segundos y continuó con la lista

-Mellark-silencio-cierto, lo olvidaba- susurró sacando su marcador rojo de inasistencias, mientras me dedicaba a observar como hacia su trabajo toda el aula se llenó de molestosos susurros- ¿Quién mas quiere salirse de clases?... aunque trate de concentrarme en las actividades de química no pude hacerlo, algo me decía que había algo mas allá de una simple inasistencia por parte de mi compañero, la actitud de la clase cada vez que Abernathy se acercaba a su mesa me lo decia y aunque me regañe a mi misma por todas las veces que le daba vuelta al asunto no pude evitar pensar en eso

-profesor- le llamé cuando gran parte del salón había abandonado el aula- profesor- Abernathy dejo de borrar el pizarrón y se giro en mi dirección.

-ajam

-mmm….quisiera…mmm, Mellark… ¿todo bien con él?- Haymitch dejó de mirarme para comenzar a acomodar sus papeles

-no- respondió como si nada, evitando mi mirada

-¿Cómo que no?, no entiendo

-tampoco tendría porque hacerlo señorita Everdeen- respondió sin mirarme, lo que me llevo a poner mis manos sobre sus papales logrando que me mirara sorprendido

-quiero saber- demandé

-aunque usted quiera saberlo- respondió sarcástico apartando con rudeza mi mano de su escritorio- no puedo decirle nada pues si ya se le olvidó, su padre me prohibió hablarle de cosas referente a su familia y a Mellark, así que si quiere saber algo lo va a averiguar por su propia cuenta- le miré sorprendida- ahora ya la clase acabo le agradecería que si no tiene ninguna duda referente a mi cátedra por favor abandone el aula- y este que se creía , es que definitivamente no tenia porque haberle preguntando a este viejo insolente nada, ahora de seguro va y le cuenta a los otros idiotas lo que pasó y ellos creen que me estoy muriendo por verles. Guardé algunas cosas en mi casillero y me encaminé hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar en la mesa que normalmente ocupaba con Cashmere se encontraba toda la pandilla de Glimmer y la nueva chica… Bonnie creo era su nombre, todas estaban sumergidas en una entretenida charla

-es una lástima, de verdad que pensé que esas cosas solo se veían en las películas

-hoy ninguno vino a clases….

-Hola Katniss- saludó Cash por lo alto haciendo que las demás guardaran silencio- siéntate- saludé a las chicas con un seña y me senté al lado de Cashmere frente a Bonnie y con Glimmer al otro extremo de la mesa- ¿no vas a comer?

-no tengo hambre Cash, gracias- y era la verdad la discusión con Abernathy me había quitado el hambre y todo entusiasme

-¡oh Cashmere! Deja de agobiar a Katniss con tantas preguntas- intervino Glimmer- después de todo es normal que esté así por lo menos yo lo estaría

-disculpa pero no te entiendo Glimmer

-¿no lo sabes?- preguntó Cashmere sorprendida

-no, ¿Qué debería saber?- pregunté confundida

-Peeta tuvo…-comenzó Cash

-un accidente de auto el viernes, cuando regresaba de la fiesta….- finalizó Glimmer. ¿Cómo? ¿Un accidente de auto? Pero…pero si, no no no no puede ser, mienten están mintiendo, esto tiene que ser una de sus pesadas bromas, solo quieren ver como reacciono comprobar que siento por él. Gire mi mirada para llevarme un duro golpe en la boca del estomago la mesa en la que siempre acostumbraban a sentarse estaba vacía

-yo….tengo…-comenté levantándome de mi silla tenía que comprobar esto, no podía ser cierto

-ninguno vino hoy a clases, claro que no está de más buscar- escuche la voz de Glimmer a mis espaldas, yo por mi parte sentía las miradas de todo el cafetín a mis espaldas, una a una pase por los salones donde les correspondía ver clases en efecto Rue no había venido, Cato tampoco ya comenzaba a perder la visión por causa de las lagrimas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en mis ojos, pase por el salón del mismo Marvel y no se encontraba allí me dijeron que le habían visto pero que estaba en una reunión o algo así, solo quedaba el salón de mi hermana, antes de llegar como agradecí a cielo encontrar una cara conocida aunque esta se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas cercanas al salón

-¿Tresh?- susurré el moreno enseguida se giro a verme con la mirada algo opaca

-¡Oh katniss!- se acercaba a mí, mis manos se apretujaban inquietas mientras que mi estomago daba las mil vueltas, era cierto, totalmente cierto- Cuanto lo siento- se lamentó apretándome entre sus brazos al notar que mis piernas fallaban y que comenzaba llorar.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Prim? Quiero verla, ¿Dónde está? Llámala Tresh necesito verla- Tresh no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello y estrecharme entre sus brazos

-ayer estuve con ellos y la verdad no está del todo bien- mi llanto aumentó- su coche se volcó al tratar de esquivar a un camión de gasolina Katniss- me apreté mas a Tresh, necesitaba apoyarme en alguien o algo sentía que con cada palabra me hundía mas- Prim, Rue, Cato y Gale se han estado turnando para acompañar a su papa, pero hoy ninguno quiso venir, Prim me pidió que viniese para notificarle a los profesores y entregar algunas evaluaciones

-¿dónde?- pregunté separándome de él- ¿dónde está?- repetí al ver que no comprendía mi pregunta

-en el hospital central, si quieres puedo llevarte al finalizar clases o cuando desees

-necesito verlo ahora- declaré

-déjame busco mis cosas y te acompaño no es bueno que vayas así- Tresh entró en su salón y salió al cabo de unos segundo con su bolso en el hombro y una carpeta entre manos- listo vamos ahora por tus cosas

El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno, no sabía si era las ansias que tenia por verlo y comprobar que estaba bien o simplemente el peso de mi conciencia por todas las veces que le desee lo peor, cada vez que recordaba mis palabras un gran calambre estrujaba mi estomago. Tresh me ayudó a bajar de mi auto y con pasos lentos me guió a la recepción del hospital, en el momento que escuche que le decía a la recepcionista "Peeta Mellark" mi corazón se apretujó de tal forma que sentía que en cualquier comento colapsaría.

Bajamos unas cuantas escaleras, hasta que Tresh me condujo por vacio pasillo que tenía algunas puertas en las paredes a la mitad del mismo sentado en una de las sillas azules que se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo del pasillo reconocí al sr Mellark, esté escondía su rostro entre sus manos, nuevamente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Tresh se adelantó unos cuantos pasos lo que hizo que el papa de Peeta levantara la mirada y le saludara, no sin antes reparar en mi presencia, cuando llegue al punto en donde él se encontraba reparé en la ventana que te permitía observar a la habitación.

No saludé, no hablé, no le miré simplemente me dirigí al vidrio donde claramente se observaba esa cabellera rubia esparcida en la blanca almohada, ¡oh Dios! Aunque tenía varios raspones en el rostro se veía tan tranquilo, sin embargo sus… sus labios no estaban tan rojos como de costumbre de hecho se veían algo violetas entre ellos se abría paso una delgada manguera que se perdía en su boca, inconscientemente mi mano viajó hasta el vidrio u comenzó a acariciarlo necesitaba, lo necesitaba, quería tocarlo, sentir su tacto caliente sobre mi piel, escuchar su voz aunque fuese un solo segundo…

-¿Katniss?- me llamaron, limpiando mis lagrimas y respirando me giré, para encontrarme con Rue que definitivamente no tendría mejor aspecto que yo. Al ver mi estado Rue se acercó con claras intenciones de abrazarme

-¿por…. Por qué no me avisaste?- Rue se detuvo al ver que di un paso hacia atrás

-¿cómo?- pregunto sorprendida mirando a Cato

-¡Maldita sea Rue! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no….?- mi voz se fue por completo

-¿no entiendo pero si tu…?

-si yo ¿qué? No soy tan cruel como para dejarlo solo en este momento ¿Cómo me dejaste por fuera?

-no te deje por fuera…

-¿ah no? Explicame entonces como es que todos están aquí menos yo, ¿Cómo es que todos sabían menos yo? ¿Cómo…?- ya mis lagrimas eran acompañadas por mis gritos

-pues deberías preguntárselo a tu papa, porque te llamé mil veces a tu móvil y nunca contestaste- ¿qué?- te llame a tu casa, le comente a él y me dijo después de que le comenté lo que había pasado que no te interesaba pero que igual te daría la noticia- ¿mi papá?- así que si vas a reclamar algo- se acercaba a mi- habla con el porqué de seguro tiene mucho que contarte

-….

Hello! ¿Como están?

Bueno bellezas de verdad que me sorprende cuanto escribí hahaha en solo un día (de verdad que estaba inspirada) bueno aquí lo tienen espero que les guste y que no me odien! ¡HEY! Que conste que la semana pasada les advertí que todo se iba a poner bien difícil…

Si les soy bien sincera no saben cuánto me costó escribir la escena de Finnick con Katniss… Dios sí que fue difícil, de hecho la tenia planificada de otra forma pero bueno… así fue que quedó (la verdad no me siento satisfecha con ella)

Me dejaron sorprendida…. Como se ve que les encanta los conflictos, el capitulo pasado recibió mas reviews que el mismo capítulo en el que Katniss y Peeta lo hicieron por primera vez… son malvadas y crueles, todo lo que les gusta es pelear hahahahaha

Nenas pido disculpas porque sé que solo logré responder algunos coment no pude responder todos como me gusta pero andaba corta de tiempo y megas en mi teléfono, no quiero que piensen que soy una engreída que todo lo que hace es sentarse a esperar que comenten y que me da igual su opinión… ¡NO!... les agradezco a todas por el interés que ponen en la historia de verdad que me alegran mucho el día cuando comentan o cuando me expresan alguna oportunidad de mejora o su punto de vista, de verdad gracias, no me cansaré de decírselos, bueno bellas me despido ya me alargue mucho espero que no me odien hahaha en un besote, nos leemos

PD: no digo fecha de actualización, para no ilusionarles, les prometo que trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible bye!


	32. mira a tu alrededor

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

_-Creo que la idea al abrir la puerta de un vehículo es salir del mismo, cerrar y permitirle el paso a los demás, pero para ti eso es mucho pedir verdad Katniss- reconocí la inconfundible voz de Mellark a mis espaldas._

_Rápidamente me gire enojada a encararlo – No en realidad no es mucho pedir pero viniendo de un troglodita como tu….- como el que? Piensa Katniss no dejes que este insolente se meta contigo y salga ganando no lo de-_

_-Como yo qué?- tarde ya listo es tarde quedaste como una gallina frente a este bobo_

_-Como tú de maleducado y malcriado, deberías mentalizarte en que cada día trataras de ser más educado y menos patán, pero es más que obvio que tu no conoces el significado de estas palabras no Mellark?_

_-Oh por supuesto que las conozco preciosa pero mmm como decirlo solo las uso con quien las merece_

…

_me quede allí mirándolo, estaba de espaldas arreglando la cartela principal, a diferencia de ayer hoy tenía su uniforme deportivo, su camisa de algodón blanca dejaba bien claro que tenía una gran y provocativa espalda, su mono negro con rayas blancas a los laterales contribuía a que su apariencia fuese más imponente y lo ayudaba a no pasar desapercibido, pero no fue hasta que con engrapadora en manos levanto un poco sus dos brazos para fijar unos documentos en la cartelera, me quede literalmente pegada al piso, Peeta me presento por así decirlo sus músculos dorsales de una manera muy precisa, no es que nunca hubiese visto a Peeta de este modo, me refiero a que estamos en el mismo equipo de natación pero el año pasado no me inscribí lo que quiere decir que hace mas de un año que no lo veía. ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo?_

…

_**-El pegar la noticia acá no me iba a hacer más feliz preciosa, y si, si se guardar un secreto-**____recitó mi mejor amiga con un tono de voz empalagoso, apenas las palabras calaron en mi cerebro me gire y alcance a Rue_

_-Qué lindo, quisiera saber para quien es – dijo Rue pero yo solo me quede allí viendo la nota, era simplemente una hoja blanca en la que escribieron con letra a molde (una linda letra a molde redondita y definida) empleando un marcador azul_

_El pegar la noticia acá no me iba a hacer más feliz preciosa,_

_Y si, si se guardar un secreto_

_-Katniss ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes para quién es?- curioseo Rue._

_-No ni idea para quien podría ser y no pasa nada Rue es, es solo que yo también quisiera que me escribieran notas así_

…

_-Mira yo lo pensé bien y creo que tienes razón ya que vamos a estar juntos en química lo mejor es que comencemos a soportarnos sino terminaremos intentando envenenar el uno al otro, te propongo que olvidemos lo que sabemos del otro o lo que nos hemos hecho y simplemente….. Socialicemos. – asentí después de considerar la idea unos segundos_

_-Ok, está bien me parece lo correcto y como comenzaremos?- sonreí era la primera vez que manteníamos una charla de más de un minuto sin ofendernos_

_-Mmm comenzaremos con lo básico. Hola mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y tu eres- preguntó como si me viese por primera vez en su vida_

_-De verdad este es tu plan- asintió serio- ok. Katniss Everdeen_

…

_-Está bien, no pasa nada creo que tienes razón_

_-No. No la tengo Katniss, tú no entiendes- me miro a los ojos, bajo su mirada hacia donde su mano se encontraba sujetando la mía y suspiro- no sabes lo que es ver por más de cinco años a la persona que te gusta en brazos ajenos y que lo único que obtengas de esa persona sean comentarios pesados_

_-Peeta…._

_-Shh no me interrumpas preciosa, porque si lo haces estoy seguro que no volveremos a tener esta conversación dentro de mucho tiempo, te juro que lamento lo que dije, esas palabras me dolieron mas a mí que a ti, solo lo dije porque estaba dolido porque ya no aguanto verte mas con….- no pudo terminar la frase porque de un impulso uní sus labios con los míos_

…

_Lleve mis manos a su pecho, pude sentir su respiración acelerada y el latir desbocado de su corazón, dirigí mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, pero fracase Peeta estaba tan concentrando admirando un parte de mi anatomía, al percatarse de que lo estaba observando el se sonrojo un poco demostrándome con esto que estaba apenado por su actitud. Lejos de incomodarme el que me mirara así me hizo sentir grande, poderosa y segura, al dirigir la mirada a mi torso para encontrarme con que tenia suelto los cuatro primeros botones de mi camisa, exponiendo para él una gran cantidad de piel que pertenecía a mi busto, separe mi mano de su pecho y la lleve al mío bajo la atenta mirada de mi chico, pasé la mano por mi clavícula seguí el camino con mis dedos índice y medio hasta encontrarme con mi primer regalo de aniversario, jugué un poco con la cadena y mis dedos antes de decidir continuar con mi paseo, solté el dije con forma de corazón que colgaba de la cadena y me adentre en el valle de mis pechos, cuando mis dedos se abrían espacio entre cada uno de mis senos para poder continuar con su recorrido, Peeta retiro mi mano y llevo su boca al comienzo de…_

_-tenía entendido que está totalmente prohibido este tipo de contacto en el instituto- como si fuese un rayo Mellark tomo las dos partes de mi camisa y las unió con mi mano. A mi estomago lo envolvió una sensación parecida a la de un calambre- definitivamente estos jóvenes de ahora no quieren aprender andan con las hormonas revueltas._

_- ¡Rue! Por dios, pero que carajos quieres- mi amiga comenzó a reír, Peeta lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se tapo la cara con una de sus manos_

_-te dije que me las cobraría Katniss- volvió a reír pero esta vez Mellark se unió a su risa- linda espalda Peeta- fuera de mis cabales y totalmente frustrada por la intromisión de mi amiga ahora enemiga quite uno de mis zapatos y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta, lamentablemente éste pego en el umbral de la misma._

_-¡Katniss! Amor pudiste lastimar…- pero antes de que Peeta terminara de hablar mi zapatilla ingresaba nuevamente en el salón impactando de lleno en su espalda con un golpe seco_

_-¡oh dios! Lo siento Peeta lo lamento, no era para ti…- Mellark hizo una seña con la mano indicándole a Rue que no había problema alguno- amiga creo que puedes cerrar tu camisa, no es muy agradable que digamos_

_- ¿y quien dijo que quería que fuera agradable para ti?- Peeta se alejo de mi para comenzar a ponerse su camisa y acomodar su uniforme- ¡vamos Rue! Esto rompe las reglas_

_-era yo o que Cato viniera ¿Qué hubieses preferido? – no respondí ella ya conocía la respuesta- ahora preciosa te agradecería que bajes tu trasero de esa mesa, te acomodes el cabello, salgamos de aquí porque el juego ya terminó y el Señor Abernathy viene para acá_.

-Katniss….Katniss- la suave voz de Tresh me sacó por completo de mis recuerdos trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad

-¿ah?- respondí sin apartar mi vista de Peeta

-llevas mucho tiempo aquí- declaró captando por completo mi atención, apartando por primera vez la vista de la ventana que me permitía ver a Mellark en la habitación- ¿Por qué mejor no vas a descansar?

-aun no estoy cansada Tresh, gracias- respondí con sinceridad brindándole un pequeña sonrisa

-nosotros ya nos vamos, Cato se quedará hoy con el Sr Mellark. Pensamos que quizás quisieras venirte con nosotros para que no conduzcas sola a estas horas- fijé mi mirada en mi reloj 9:45pm, era cierto había pasado tanto tiempo allí que ni siquiera que había percatado del paso de las horas, de vez en cuando los chicos me ofrecían alguna que otra coa pero solo era capaz de negarme, sinceramente no me sentía en condiciones como para comer o someter a mi estomago a hacerlo

-no, gracias- sonreí amablemente- de igual manera mi padre va a venir por mí, al salir del trabajo- mentí, sabía que si no lo hacía no iban a dejar de insistir con el tema de irme sola

-oh está bien, cuídate mucho ¿vale?- me abrazaba- todo va a salir bien tranquila.

Al momento que Tresh se alejó de mi volví a sumergirme en ese mundo en el que solo podía recordar, en el que no existía nadie más que Peeta y yo, donde no estaba a universidad, donde no estaban nuestros padre y sus problemas, donde mi única preocupación era tener cerca sus labios porque de lo contrario sentía que me moriría. Era triste que solo en ocasiones como está puedas tener la habilidad de recordar todo lo bonito que te ha pasado al lado de la persona que se encuentra del otro lado del vidrio pero era más triste saber que había grandes posibilidades de que yo fuese la culpable de que Peeta se encontrara en esa camilla conectado a ese sin fin de aparatos.

Para aumentar mi tristeza lamentablemente no podíamos pasar a verlo pues según me había informado Tresh habían heridas que estaban muy abiertas y que el contacto con agentes del exterior podían suponer infecciones, después de eso no quise saber más, con cada comentario o síntoma que me indicaban sentía como mi pecho se estrujaba en mi interior y como la impotencia hacia acto de presencia. No recuerdo haberme sentado, haber comido, haberme cambiado, solo soy consciente de no haberme movido ni un ápice desde el momento en que había llegado.

-si estuviese despierto de seguro estaría preocupado por verte tan callada- mi vista se apartó de la ventanilla para posarse en la taza de café que me tendía un familiar mano- no traje de comer porque sabía que me lo rechazarías.

-gracias Cato- respondí posando mi mirada en sus ojos, no cabía duda él no se encontraba mejor que yo, aunque eran muy claras bajos sus ojos se podían notar unas pequeñas manchas moradas, ojeras pensé, su cabello que regularmente se encontraba bien peinado y con fijador está noche estaba toralmente desordenado. No pude evitar relacionar mi dolor con el suyo, Cato y Peeta se conocían desde casi preescolar, los hermanos que no pudieron darles en su familia lo habían encontrado en el otro , siempre estaban el uno para el otro, se preocupaban y se querían, hasta tenían grandes posibilidades de estudiar juntos…-¿Qué pasó?- logre soltar la pregunta que estaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza pero que no podía soltar hasta ahora- ¿Qué le pasó?

-estábamos en la fiesta, bueno eso debes saberlo porque también estabas allí- agregó sonriendo sin que esa sonrisa llegara a sus ojos- cuando te fuiste con… Finnick- volví mi mirada al vidrio, lo sabías me viste- después de eso estuvimos un rato allí, hablando, bailando, bebiendo, ya sabes esas cosas- suspiró- claro que no nos sentíamos muy cómodos en especial Peeta, como ya todos sabíamos porque estaba así, decidimos que lo mejor era irnos, Peeta era el único que no había tomado mucho por eso se ofreció a llevarnos, nos distribuyó a cada uno y la ultima que quedó fue tu… Prim. Como era muy tarde ella le sugirió que se quedara en tu..su…bueno esa casa, ya sabes cómo es él obviamente se negó creía que no estaba bien, por lo menos no todavía, la policía supone que cuando tomó la autopista de nuevo venia o muy cansado y se estaba durmiendo o se distrajo con algo, no prestó atención cuando sin querer salió un poco en su carril, en una de las curvas se encontró con un camión de gasolina- los ojos de Cato se aguaron- por la velocidad que iba sabia que lo más probable era que impactara de lleno con él y por eso trató de maniobrar por fortuna lo logró… solo que el auto se volcó más adelante. Gracias al conductor del camión logró llegar a la sala de emergencia, después llamaron a su papa y él me avisó a mí, yo me encargue de avisarles a los demás

-¿desde que ingresó no ha reaccionado?- Cato me miró, se giró quedando de frente a mí y dándole la espalda al ventanal

-sí, si lo estuvo… solo…bueno… el dolor era muy fuerte y estuvo peleando con los médicos un buen tiempo para que no lo durmieran del todo, el creía… él pensaba que podías llegar a venir en el transcurso del fin de semana- de pronto sentí como todo lo que había tomado de café volvía a acumularse en mi tráquea inevitablemente las lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos aunque hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que eso pasara- lo siento Katniss de verdad lo lamento- se disculpó mi amigo estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos

-nonnnoo… continua por favor- pedí alejándome un poco y limpiando mis ojos- necesito saberlo- Cato volvió a apoyarse en el vidrio examinándome con la mirada para después continuar

-hasta tu madre trató de convencerlo, hacerlo entrar en razón bajo el pretexto de que no venias porque no te encontrabas en el distrito- sonrió tristemente- hasta le comentó que habías hablado con ella preguntando por cómo se encontraba. Aun asi Peeta no quiso rendirse y decidió aguantar su dolor como fuese posible, me imagino que no quería causar la impresión que te causó cuando le viste - la mirada de mi acompañante cambio por completo, fue como pasar de tristeza a la decepción absoluta- Rue… Rue fue la única que pudo hacerlo, los médicos tenían que verle asique ella le dijo la verdad, le confesó lo de las llamadas y la respuesta de tu papá, para cuando llegué el domingo en la tarde el médico ya estaba preparando todo para operarle.

-¿operar…operarle?- la sola mención de esa palabra congeló todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, Cato me miró sorprendido

-¿no has hablado con ninguno?- negué con un gesto- mmm, en el accidente Peeta… bueno, después del accidente cuando lo examinaron los médicos se dieron cuenta que presentaba una fractura abierta conminuta- le miré sin entender ¿conminuta? ¿Qué tan grave podría ser una fractura?- los huesos de su pierna derecha se lastimaron bastante por eso necesitaban dormirle por completo era la única forma de poder reunir todas las partes, pero como Peeta ya es mayor de edad solo podían hacerlo por partes

-¿ya.. ya está bien? todo salió bien verdad Cato

-cerraron las heridas si, armaron en hueso… si- respiré aliviada- solo que…

-¿Qué…?

-había pedazos tan pequeños que fue imposibles repararlos por eso a lo largo de toda su rodilla y pantorrilla tiene… unas placas de metal- metal, ¿metal? No definitivamente esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla… una muy…muy mala pesadilla

-¿lo sabe?

-¿lo de las placas?- asentí- si, los doctores se lo dijeron, le explicaron bien todo

-¿su recuperación? ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-cuando se le dé de alta tiene que asistir a unas terapias motoras, el médico nos dijo que para cuando esté bastante baja la inflamación con seguridad podrá despertarle, nos explico algo del dormir y de cómo eso le ayudaría a recuperarse más rápido. Mira- se alejó del vidrio y caminó a lo largo del pasillo, como revisando o buscando a alguien- porque no aprovechas que no hay nadie, que su papá fue a cambiarse y le hablas- sugirió

-no,no, no- susurré- alguien podría verme, me regañarían y además podría exponerlo a una infección

-solo no levantes la sabana que lo cubre del pecho para abajo. Yo me encargaré desde aquí afuera- posaba su mano en la manilla de la puerta- si pasa algo prometo repicar tu móvil, lo prometo.

Cato se hizo a un lado dejándome frente la puerta de la habitación de Peeta, aunque trataba de dar un paso era como si mis pies se habían pegado de cierta manera al piso, los sentía pesados, solo me di cuenta que estaba dentro de la habitación cuando escuche el bajo click de la puerta, sobresaltada me giré hacia la puerta y está ya se encontraba cerrada, bien Katniss vamos, lo que mas necesitas ahora es fuerza. La habitación olía como a alcohol o parecido a los consultorios de los odontólogos, no tenía mucha luz pero sin embargo había unas grandes ventanas con sus respectivas cortinas tras la camilla, alrededor de la misma había un montón de aparatos que emitían un molestoso pitido, lentamente me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba mi chico hasta quedar a un lado, Cato tenía razón una tela color blanco le cubría un poco más abajo del pecho hasta perderse a lo largo de la camilla, tenia lo que creo era una bata del hospital, en su mano izquierda una especie de pinza presionaba su dedo índice, posé mi mirada en su rostro, ni en estos momentos dejaba de ser tan hermoso, aunque me imaginaba su dolor por lo que me había podido comentar Cato su apariencia era tranquila y relajada, claro que jamás se compararía a las ocasiones en la que le vi dormir.

-hola- saludé acercándome un poco a su rostro. Con la yemas de mis dedos delinee su mano izquierda, sus dedos, marcas par después subir por su antebrazo, brazo y extender un poco más el recorrido hasta perderme en su cuello, jugando con su cabello- hubiese querido venir antes, solo no sabía que esto había pasado, lo lamento- el sentir su tacto frio me hizo sentir aun más vulnerable, no era justo, no era justo que esto pasará y yo no le acompañara- lo hice Peeta aunque no puedas verme si pude venir, escúchame estoy aquí contigo. Lamento todo lo que pasó y aunque sé que es tarde nada de esto hubiese pasado si por lo menos te hubiese escuchado- me acerque a su oído, tal y como lo hacía cuando quería pedirle algo- te amo Mellark, aunque traté de negarlo mil veces nunca dejé de hacerlo, quiero que estés bien rápido, necesito que lo estés, quiero escuchar tu risa, tus chistes, tu voz, necesito ver tus ojos, que me estreches entre tus brazos…- mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo- solo te necesito aquí, conmigo- me aparte no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios- te amo- corriendo abandoné la habitación.

El reloj marcaba las 11:04pm cuando llegue a casa, no me extrañó ver la casa sumergida en la oscuridad total… sinceramente ya me daba igual, sin encender ninguna de las luces me encaminé a mi habitación, subí cada uno de los escalones con la mayor lentitud posible hasta ahora sentía todo el cansancio de mi estadía en la clínica, mentalmente agradecí a Cato por quedarse conmigo y para mi sorpresa lo que pensé seria un encuentro amargo resulto ser bastante tranquilo y agradable. Los dos habíamos quedado en avisarnos cualquier cosa que pasara, me desvestí y me dispuse a darme un baño, para cuando mi reloj marcaba las 11: 40 pm me acosté a dormir mañana ya sería otro día y por lo que pensaba iba a ser bastante largo.

Cuando desperté mi casa se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que cuando desperté solo que está vez había luz, revisé mi calendario escolar, bien hoy no tenía nada importante pero mañana tendría que pasar por el instituto para dejar mi ensayo final de francés. Decidí saltarme la dieta a la que mi papa me tenia acostumbrada ya el pan integral con pavo y queso ligero me tenía bastante verde, prepare un desayuno repleto de calorías si mi semana iba a estar sometida a jornadas como la de ayer necesitaba energía para mantenerme. Había olvidado cuanto adoraba el olor del bacon… era algo totalmente exquisito.

Después de desayunar revise mi contestadora… nada de importancia, cuatro de los mensajes grabados eran para mi padres, tres de su asistente, uno de un cliente y el ultimo era de la escuela de leyes, le pedían a mi padre que enviara unos documentos que solo le competían a él, supuse que eran papeleos de rutina y registro así que no le di importancia ya mi padre revisaría nuevamente la grabadora. Después de dar tantas vueltas por mi habitación di gracias cuando el reloj marcó las 10 am, ¡bingo! Ya las visitas estarían abiertas para los pacientes de la clínica, sin pensarlo más tomé mis cosas y me encaminé ese lugar.

Para mi desgracia las cosas no habían cambiado para nada, Peeta seguía en el ese mismo estado, la buena noticia fue que ya estaban disminuyendo la dosis de somníferos lo que quería decir que pronto se despertaría, lamentablemente no pude estar más de tres horas en el hospital pues a las pocas horas de haber llegado, mi madre y mi hermana hicieron acto de presencia y aunque mi mama mantenía bajo perfil su contacto con el papa de Peeta, igual sentía su mirada a mis espaldas lo que me hacía sentir incomoda por eso tomé la decisión de irme, solo logré despedirme de Tresh pues Cato estaba descansando y Gale venia en camino con Rue.

-pensé que estarías en clases- fue lo primero que dijo mi padre al verme llegar tan temprano a casa

-hoy no fui, no había nada importante… yo necesito mmm comentarte o mejor dicho preguntarte algo- comenté siguiéndolo hasta la cocina

-claro, dime que es- respondió tomando su taza de café

-tu… ¿tu sabias lo que le pasó a Peeta Mellark?- mi papa abrió mucho lo ojos y respidando profundo asintió- ¡PAPA!- grité- por qué no dijiste nada, tenias que habérmelo dicho, es Peeta no cualquier persona que he visto solo una vez…

-calma hija- me consoló acercándose a mi- no lo hice porque cuando llegaste a esta casa me dijiste que no querías saber más nada de ninguno de ellos asi que no pensé que quisiera saberlo

- lo decía en sentido literario, esas son situaciones importantes, por lo menos tenias que haberlo mencionado para yo estar al tanto mmm no sé si mañana yo muero me gustaría que por lo menos mis amigos lo supieran no solo tu

-Katniss no tienes porque poner esos ejemplos, ves porque no quería mencionarlo, tan solo con mencionarlo te alteras por completo, he hablado con un psicólogo dice que quizás eso puede ser consecuencia de lo que pasó con tu mam…

-papa no quiero hablar de psicólogos, no cambies el tema por favor- respiré profundo aunque estuviese muy enojada no podía perder los papeles así como así- si reacciono como reacciono creo que eso solo me interesa a mí y por mucho que seas mi papa no puedo permitirte que valores una información que me afecta directamente a mí, te agradecería que de ahora en más me dejaras a mi saber que me beneficia y que me afecta

-¿y ahora?- preguntó después de unos minutos- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Obviamente iré a visitarlo estaré lo mas que pueda con el porqué se que Peeta lo hubiese hecho si fuese yo la que se encontrara en esa situación

-no quiero interferir en tu decisión pero no creo que sea lo correcto- le miré sorprendida- no quiero decir que te olvides de él pero sí que lo consideres antes de acercarte tanto a ello, quien quita y esto sea otra de sus artimañas y están tratando de que caigas en eso

-papa Peeta- respondí tratando de controlar mi respiración- pudo morir en ese accidente y lo único que tú piensas es que pudo ser un engaño- me giraba, sabía que esta conversación no iba a parar a ningún lado- y seguiré viéndole cuantas veces quiera

.

.

.

_Peeta despertó :), Cato…. Recibido 7:10pm_

_Está despierto Kat, Tresh… Recibido 7:30pm_

_Tu enano durmiente ya despertó, Gale… Recibido 8:30pm_

¡Maldita sea! A buena hora me quedé dormida, como no escuché mi teléfono peor aun como no escuche la alarma, Maldito trabajo de francés por su culpa me quedé dormida sobre mis libros, mi teléfono y por ende olvidé activar la alarma, corriendo entre al baño de mi una rápida ducha. Mientras me secaba sacaba de mi closet unos jeans negros una chemise rosa oscuro unas zapatillas a juego con la camisa, como pude distribuí una porción de maquillaje en mi rostro y peinando mi cabello en ondas salí disparada hacia el instituto, entregaría mi trabajo y saldría a toda velocidad al hospital.

Una vez logré dejar mi trabajo en el casillero de la profesora, ingrese a mi vehículo y a toda velocidad me dirigí a la clínica. No tardé ni veinte minutos, antes de ingresar a los pasillos que me llevarían a la habitación de Mellark decidí ver mi reflejo en una de las grandes puertas de vidrio, a pasos apresurados me encamine a los pisos inferiores donde se encontraba Peeta, calmé mi respiración, adecente mi cabello y con los nervios a flor de piel me asome por la ventana que daba a su habitación, lamentablemente no podía verle había una gran cantidad de personas que rodeaban la camilla, pude reconocer a Gale, Cato, Prim, Tresh, Madge, mi mama, el sr Mellark, aunque no podía verle del todo creo que pude ver la cabellera de Rue. Estaba bien, había salido bien de todas las operaciones que le habían hecho, está vivo, antes de que se dañara mi maquillaje retiré las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cuando fije mi mirada en el vidrio nuevamente me percate de la presencia de alguien quien había pasado por alto Delly. Ella se encontraba al lado de Gale y delante de Cato, cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya sonrió, le susurro algo a Gale lo que hizo que esté se girará inmediatamente como denotando ¿sorpresa?, uno a uno fueron girándose hasta encontrarse conmigo tras el ventanal. A los pocos segundos y tras hacer Cato algunas señas lograron salir dejando poco a poco la habitación despejada. Dando unos pequeños pasos me retiré del vidrio, a diferencia de ayer mis pies no estaban tan pesados aunque no estaban del todo livianos

-está bien Madge te prometo que lo haré- en el momento que escuche esa voz aunque estaba a solo un paso de entrar a la habitación solo cerré los ojos necesitaba saber que esto era real y que no se trataba de un sueño- creo que llevará tiempo pero…- Peeta apartó su mirada de Madge para mirarme, ya que se encontraba medio sentado tenía una cómoda visión de quien podría entrar a verle mientras que Madge se encontraba frente a él pero de espaldas a mi

-¡oh!- dijo al verme- hola Katniss, yo ya me iba tengo un hambre terrible, además tengo cosas que hacer en el instituto, vendré a verte en otro momento Peeta- me pegué un poco hacia la puerta para dejarla salir- adiós chicos- se despidió por última vez cerrado la puerta

-hola- saludé dando algunos pasos en dirección a la camilla

-hola- respondió

-¿Cómo…como estas?- pregunté llegando al sitio en el que se encontraba y apoyando una de mis manos en la cama

-bien- mi mano siguió su recorrido hasta encontrase con la suya, con un poco de timidez mis dedos se apoyaron sobre su mano, sonreí al comprobar que a diferencia de ayer su contacto era cálido y no frio como el de hace días- no- agregó retirando su mano de la mía- ¿Por qué ahora?

-yo… yo no lo sabía, en cuanto me enteré tu ya estabas…

-no me refiero a eso- su voz era dura y seca, no se parecía en nada al tono de voz que empleo con Madge- ¿Por qué ahora si quieres hablarme?

-necesitaba hacerlo- confesé bajo su atenta mirada-…- traté de continuar pero no pude, no tenia palabras, quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-pues, ya puedes estar tranquila ya lo hiciste- sentenció

-no tienes por qué ser tan rudo- repliqué sin apartar mi mirada de la suya

-irónico ¿no?- aparte mi mirada de la suya- yo diría que conciencia, tal vez ese sea el único motivo

-¿conciencia?

-si, a fin de cuentas la última vez que hablamos dijiste que podría pasarme lo que fuera y no te afectaría

-estaba enojada…

-¿y ahora como estas? ¡oh por favor! No llores Katniss, no hace falta que utilices ese recurso- agregó sarcástico

-nunca lo dije en serio, nunca me alegraría con que algo malo te pasara, tenía derecho a enojarme, tenía derecho a estar sola- suspiré- me dejaste a un lado por cubrir todas esas mentiras, preferiste mentirme, tu sabias… te conté miles de veces lo que pasaba en mi familia y tu…tu

-siempre estuve contigo- cortó mordaz- tienes toda la razón del mundo en decir que te mentí, pero nunca escúchalo bien nunca te dejé sola bajo ninguna circunstancia y si soy lo peor del mundo por evitar que dejaras a tu madre a un lado pues bien lo soy, y ten la seguridad que lo haría nuevamente- lo miré sorprendida- no te das cuenta, mira a tu alrededor ¿Qué quedó? ¿De verdad valió la pena sacrificar todo lo que tenias por evitarnos a mí a Prim y a tu madre?

-no quedó nada porque simple y llanamente las personas que amaba me salieron con eso, no tenía nada- repliqué

-¿y tus amigos? ¿Rue?, ¿ella también te traicionó?...

-Rue tiene a Cato…- Peeta se carcajeo de manera engreída

-¿sabías?- volvía a reírse- sabias que a la que llamabas tu mejor amiga casi hermana planea casarse dentro de unos meses y que todo este tiempo quiso buscarte porque hablar con Cato, Prim Madge o hasta conmigo no era lo mismo para ella- Rue…- ¡ah! Cierto lo olvidaba tu en ese momento estabas con Cashmere y Glimmer jugando a las mejores amigas, bueno no me extraña que actuaras así, creo que esa actitud se adquiere cuando entras en ese grupo

-no voy a permitir que me compares con ellas Mellark, si lo que querías era acabar con las pocas ilusiones que tenía cuando decidí venir a verte, pues bien lo acabas de hacer, de verdad espero que te mejores- tragando grueso para que así el gran nudo que se formo en mi pecho disminuyera un poco me giré para encaminarme hacia la puerta.

-lo sabes- habló a mis espaldas- sabes cuantas veces fui a buscarte, sabes cuánto te supliqué que me escucharas, cuantas veces te llame, los sinfín de mensajes que te dejé, pero como dijiste todos decidieron y si yo decidí mentirte, tu decidiste dejarme, decidiste sepultar todo lo que sentías por mí para evitar tu dolor, creo que ahora es mi turno de inmunizarme

-nunca lo logré- respondí girándome, Peeta mi miraba atento aunque sus ojos estaban algo rojos- no mentiré, aceptó que traté de hacerlo, traté de engañarme a mi misma pero no lo logre, todavía siento lo mismo, todavía…

-no lo digas- me cortó

-te amo Mellark- continúe. Peeta se quedó allí viéndome, analizándome, habían pasado unos minutos cuando decidí disminuir la distancia que había entre nosotros para ocupar el lugar que tenía hace nada, frente a él. Intente nuevamente rosar su mano con mis dedos esta vez Peeta no apartó su mano, sino que cerró los ojos, me tomé el atrevimiento de acariciar su brazo de la misma forma que lo hice con el dorso de su mano

-si es así, por qué- posó su mirada en mi-por qué tuve que enterarme por twitter que lo único que consideraba mío pasó la noche con otro hombre que no soy yo

-¿Qué?- ¿Cómo? No podía Finnick no pudo haberme hecho eso…

-¿era mentira?- no hacía nada bien con negarlo- ¿Katniss? Respóndeme- silencio- está bien, lo... en el fondo te entiendo- Peeta ya no me miraba, miraba a la puerta, la ventanas, los regalos que tenía en el mueble que decoraba la habitación- quiero estar solo Katniss- agregó dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

.

.

.

¿Qué si me costó levantarme después de eso?, la respuesta es bastante obvia, ya en la tarde cuando llegué a casa me dedique a llorar, a hundir una a una mis penas, sabía que si mi padre me veía en ese estado comenzaría a decir las mil cosas que hice mal. Después de darme una larga ducha en la que más que agua corrieron mis lágrimas, bajé a cenar afortunadamente no mostré señales algunas de la pena que llevaba en mi interior

Para el día siguiente me desperté con un estado de ánimo totalmente desconocido, por un lado aun sentía una pena terrible cada vez que recordaba mi conversación con Mellark y lo mal que esta había terminado, sin embargo recordé que hoy… tenía algo que hacer en el instituto.

-hola, disculpa ¿has visto a Finnick Odair?- ya me estaba cansando de que cada vez que le preguntara a alguien por el estúpido este me quedasen viendo extraño. Ese procedimiento lo repetí unas cuantas veces, eso y mis huidas de Cashmere me tenían loca

-Hola, mmm ¿has visto hoy a Finnick Odair?

-el es chico rubio, alto y bronceado- asentí- está en la oficina de tramites escolares en la secretaria, bueno allí lo vi hace unos minutos ya- asentí muy amablemente a la chica que me había ofrecido tan valiosa información. Aceleré mis pasos y en cuestión de segundos y estaba frente a la gran oficina, a través del gran vidrio comencé mi búsqueda afortunadamente pude verle, bien Finnick tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Esperé apoyada en una de las columnas, si me acercaba y me alteraba dentro de la oficina podría ganarme una citación y lo que menos deseaba ahora era que mi papa se enterara de mis problemas. Cuando por fin le vi salir espere que diera algunos pasos para seguirle

-¡oh! Pero que diabl…-se sorprendió cuando tome la espalda de su camisa y le empujaba a los casilleros haciendo un gran estrepito-¿Katniss?

-¿Qué escribiste?- me miró sin comprender- ¿Qué publicaste en twitter?- Finnick abrió mucho los ojos

-¿twitter?¿cooo..?-con la mirada inspeccionaba los pasillos, para mi fortuna estaban totalmente desolados.

-habla- aumenté mi agarre en su camisa, la pobre quedaría vuelta nada después de esto

-yoyoyooo no mencioné nada, habían unos comentarios acerca de la fiesta, las parejas que se habían formado, yo solo mencione que era mas bella de lo que creía-este chico no tenía ni idea de las mil formas en las que se podían interpretar sus comentarios- solo escribí eso y lo bien que la pasamos- ¿bien?

-Finnick Finnick Finnick- susurre a la vez que le daba una palmaditas en el rostro y negaba con un gesto- eso no se hace, una chica jamás desea que revelen detalles íntimos que solo le incumben a dos personas ¿me entiendes?- asintió apresurado, mientras mi mano viajaba a otro sitio- y cuando eso pasa ¿sabes lo que ocurre?

-nonon- contestó rápidamente

-la chica se va a enojar mucho- agregué sonriendo y apretando un poco sobre su ingle, lo que hizo que mi compañero abriera mucho los ojos- y dependiendo del carácter de la chica, ella tomará medidas ¿sabes como es mi carácter?

-Kat…niss no es necesario- ya comenzaba a sentir mi agarre

-soy bastante insoportable- susurre apretando con todas mis fuerzas lo que ocasionó que se doblara en una posición bastante extraña y que llevara su mano a mi brazo- te lo advierto, no sé cómo y no me interesa pero vas a solucionar esto un día Odair, solo te daré un día si no quieres que las consecuencias sean mayores

-suel…..tame-dijo con voz aguda

-¡oh! Lo lamento- dije con voz de niña buena- no quería lastimarte- di mi último apretón- eso por hacer comentarios de mi y esto- como pude tire de su miembro apretándolo más hacia abajo-… tómalo como una advertencia

.

.

.

Agradecí el hecho de que el tiempo estuviese esta vez de mi parte, claro que tuve que realizar una serie de actividades para que así fuera, para evitar pensar, para evitar sentir… para evitar extrañar. Hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de Mellark… bueno si sabía, estaba al tanto de que el instituto l permitió entregar algunas evaluaciones de forma online, Haymitch había comentado como quien no quería la cosa que estaba asistiendo a terapias… con los chicos hablaba de vez en cuando solo que desde el accidente no había vuelto a tocar ese tema, ni ellos mencionaban algo referente. Claro que con Rue la cosa iba mucho más lenta, no encontraba la manera de cómo hablarle a mi mejor amiga después de dejarle tanto tiempo aunque me una sensación bastante extraña se apoderaba de mi cuando recordaba las palabras de Peeta… Rue iba a casarse whoow, la verdad me hubiese encantado ayudarle con sus preparativos, estar presente cuando se midiese su vestido, en fin cosas de chicas. Aunque no perdía las esperanzas de que en estas dos semanas que quedaban de clases, pudiera recuperarlos del todo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- venia tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la presencia de alguien más en los pasillos- ¿Madge? Mmm hola disculpa- salude después de recoger algunos cuadernos que se nos habían caído a las dos

-tranquilas Katniss, gracias- saludo reincorporándose- tenía bastante tiempo que no te veía

-los mismo digo- sonreí sincera, después de todo Madge nunca me devolvió el comportamiento que yo tenía para con ella- solo vengo a clases y ya sabes me voy, no me quedo mucho tiempo en el instituto

-mmm ya veo- asintió- es algo tarde ya…

-si estaba, entregando mi parte al comité de graduación

-falta poco, no creí que pasará tan rápido. Pedí tanto que el año pasara rápido, que ahora me arrepiento- sonreía- te confieso que me da algo de miedo la universidad- asentí, ese tema aun no logaba superarlo, así que no me gustaba mucho tocarlo- ya te marchas, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-sí, ya pensaba retirarme, y con respecto a hacer- si internarme en mi casa a esperar que acabe el día- estoy libre ¿por?

-quisiera hablar contigo, creo que hay ciertas cosas que debo explicarte y no me parece justo que solo te quedes con la explicación de un punto de vista… claro solo si quieres podemos hacerlo otro día en otro lugar entiendo que…

-tranquila Madge- sabia que esto no iba a terminar nada bien, por lo menos para mí- vamos a la cafetería allí podremos estar mejor que aquí en medio de un pasillo.

-creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es ofrecerte mis disculpas por haberme entrometido con lo de Gale, desde allí nuestro trato no volvió a ser el mismo- dijo al sentándose frente a mí en una de las desoladas mesas del cafetín.

-yo entiendo porque lo hiciste, si hubiese encontrado a Cato en una situación así también hubiese hecho lo imposible para que le comentase a Rue, no te preocupes por eso- ella asintió- no te niego que me hubiese gustado ser yo la que le comentara a Peeta, pero tu tenias razón me diste bastante tiempo para hacerlo y sin embargo no lo hice

-¿Peeta te lo contó todo verdad?- asentí- no quiero que pienses que yo puedo llegar a ver a Peeta como algo más que un buen amigo porque no es así.

-no te culpo si lo hicieras, Peeta es una persona excepcional y si sintieras algo por él, no me enojaría o sorprendería en lo absoluto

-cuando me enteré que le gustaba créeme que hice lo posible por fijarme en el, pero nunca paso a mas, tanto él como yo teníamos el corazón en otro lado y dado la situación en la que se encontraban nuestras "parejas decidimos hacernos…o bueno tratar de hacernos compañía"

-no entiendo… si Peeta no te movía por así decirlo el piso, ¿Por qué estuviste con él?- al momento en que pronuncie la última palabra de verdad no entendía… hasta que me respondí a mi misma… por la misma razón por la que estuve con Finnick.

-al comienzo no deseaba hacerlo de hecho me ofendió un poco cuando Peeta me comento que el hermano de Marvel había propuesto eso, me incomodó el que me dijera que solo quería estar conmigo para entrar en un grupo. Para ese entonces ya salía con Gale… claro que nunca dijimos nada, de hecho sentía un poco de celos hacia ti, cada vez que estábamos juntos siempre hablaba de ti, o pasaba cualquier cosa que te trajera a nuestros momentos- Madge suspiró- varias veces Gale me por así decirlo dejo a un lado porque necesitabas algo, así que cuando cumplimos si no me equivoco nueve meses decidí darle un poco de su medicina, lo que no imaginé es que esa noche mi contacto con Peeta terminara de esa manera. Claro que ahora no te diré que en el momento me arrepentí o sentí pesar alguno porque fue bastante lindo y cómico. Nunca había visto a Mellark tan nervioso como en ese momento… después asumi mi responsabilidad y le dije a Gale lo que habia hecho y… bueno el resto de la historia ya lo sabes

-Gale- asintió- ¿todavía… ya sabes te gusta?

-¡oh no! En lo absoluto- comentó sonriendo- dejó de hacerlo cuando comenzó a portarse como un imbécil, de hecho yo salgo con alguien y el obviamente sale con alguien- sonrei de verdad me alegraba que así fuese

-es extraño verlos a todos juntos, creo que después de todo me acostumbre a vernos todos dispersos, aun no me acostumbro a ver a Cato y a Gale bromeando y me es más difícil imaginarme a Peeta compartiendo con él.

-sí, resulta algo extraño hasta para ellos lo fue pero tuvieron que acostumbrarse

-¿Cómo así, por qué lo dices?- pregunté curiosa

-¿no lo sabes?- negué- Gale sale con Delly, tienen unos tres o cuatro meses saliendo- ¿qué? Esto era una broma, ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?

-Delly…

-no sé si la conoces, es una chica sumamente cercana a Peeta, es como el mismo dice su hermana…

-¿cómo?- esa niña estudia en otro instituto, como es que pudieron conocerse

- se conocieron en un supermercado, cuando Delly vino a pasar unos días con Peeta- ¡Claro! Peeta me habia comentado que Delly se escapaba todas las tardes, que tenía una cita pero nunca le dijo quien era… Gale, Gale lo sabía, por eso ahora se hablaban

-Peeta me comentó como fue cuando Delly le contó, fue unos días después de la competencia, según ella Peeta gritaba, se ponía rojo y gritaba como un ogro pero después de un tiempo terminó por aceptarlo, claro que primero tuvo una extensa charla con Gale- sonreí al imaginarme la situación, quien diría que estos dos iban a terminar siendo tan cercanos cuando hace menos de siete meses se dieron unos buenos puños en el patio principal.

-¿Cómo está?- me atreví a preguntar después de un tiempo- ¿lo has visto?

-si, he ido en algunas oportunidades a verle, está bastante cambiado- la miré curiosa, Madge solo sonreía- digo en el aspecto físico, su cabello… está bastante corto, está algo gordito claro que no llega a lo obeso solo corpulento, las muletas contribuyen a eso.

-¿todavía las tiene?

-en su momento se rehusó a usarlas pero desde que se cayó-¿se cayó? ¿Está bien? ¿Se lastimó más?- tranquila solo fue una pequeña caída, está bien, por eso las usa… al principio fue bastante duro para él, bueno sabes que él era un chico bastante activo y el que le notificaran que no puede realizar ninguna actividad física durante un año es bastante duro.- un año Peeta estaría así un año, tanto podía tardar la rehabilitación, y sus estudios, la beca, sus rutinas de ejercicio…

-¿y la universidad? ¿Cuándo la comenzará? El tiene una beca, ¿va a comenzar asi?

-la beca la retiraron Katniss- no puede ser, eso era un error- el no era becado por índice académico, su beca fue aprobada solo por rendimiento deportivo y obviamente su rendimiento no será el mismo después de lo del accidente…

-no es justo, podría entrar fácilmente por índice académico…

-Peeta no nos cuenta mucho de eso, de hecho los chicos han aprendido a no tocar ese tema, se pone sumamente hostil cuando hablamos de eso, así que solo nos limitamos a hablar, distraerlo con alguna película o algún juego de video, de hecho hace unos días nos divertimos bastante jugando Guitar Hero- Madge comenzó a reír bajito- aun ninguno de nosotros supera ver a Gale cantando y bailando hit me with your best shot- me uní a su risa… lo que hubiera dado y lo que daría por estar allí.

…..

Hello hermosuras!

Espero que estén bien bien bien! bueno aquí les dejo otro cap espero que sea de su agrado y que no las haya dejado tan triste…. Como saben no diré una fecha exacta para actu pues no depende de mí sino el ODIOSO de mi trabajo :(

Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios y si no respondí alguno, créanme que de igual manera tome en cuenta su opinión porque sinceramente es bastante importante para mi, OFICIALMENTE me disculpo con todas aquellas chicas a las que… por asi decirlo heri sus sentimiento :( pero muy en el fondo saben que nuestra chica paso la raya y que en cierto modo merecía reaccionar de la manera más abrupta! Les envío un gran abrazo y miles de besos y un millón de agradecimientos por acompañarme cada fin de semana en esta locura que pasa por mi mente en los momentos de ocio, las adorooooo! Nos leemos!

Un saludo a mis fieles seguidor s, sin ell s esta historia no sería lo mismo: HungerMuser, Riley92 , Day Lynn Leery, minafan, torposoplo12, vivis weasley, KatEverdeen, isicullen , NiallWorld, MarEverdeen, Sav, vikihungergame, Mockingjay Forever, ConyFarias, , lily y gigi masen cullen, .mellark7, IsabellaMarie19, Luz Pym, katimon, Bellita Masen, Chrushbut, shakty Mellark Everdeen, StephPark, Bea 29, Adrix Mellark , Elleleeo, Lou-asuka, akatsuki84, yukikandavobifield, Xime25 , RapunzelDavies, Ironia Bells 15, katnissj, KittyCherry, l0v3kizhu, , XkanakoX, adriana2011, paochiss64 , BeeRNiii….disculpenme si me falto alguien…. SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERIA LO MISMO…. GRACIAS!


	33. graduacion

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

-no,no,no….no puedo- logré hablar después de unos minutos

-¿no puedes qué?- preguntó mi amigo

-hablarle…. No va a querer siquiera verme Cato, mejor vámonos… esto es una mala idea- roge mirándole directamente a los ojos y rezando para que pusiera el auto en marcha.

-de verdad que pensaba que eras más valiente Everdeen…

-esto no se trata de valentía- le corté

-¿ah no?- cuestionó con fingido asombro- entonces dime de qué se trata

-pu…pues se trata de…. Mmm… De bueno, no es nada sencillo ir tocar esa puerta y entablar una conversación con Rue como si nada hubiese pasado ¿Qué esperas que le digas?

-lo mismo que me dijiste a mi cuando me llamaste- le miré suplicante- que la extrañas, que lamentas todo lo que ha pasado y que te mueres por hablar de nuevo con ella

-¿y si no me quiere escuchar?

-pues si es así, ten la seguridad que será ella la que te buscará porque Rue te extraña Katniss, simplemente no te busca ella porque tu le pediste que no lo hiciera, ahora- me empujaba fuera del auto- ve allí toca ese timbre y háblale con el corazón- finalizó logrando sacarme casi por completo fuera del vehículo.

Cuando por fin lo logró cerró la puerta de un tirón y con sus manos me hizo unas señas para que siguiera adelante, respirando profundo me encamine a la casa de mi mejor amiga, apretando un poco mis manos m ubique frente la puerta y toqué el timbre

-¡ho…la Katniss!- saludó la mama de Rue abriendo la puerta al tercer timbrazo

-Señora Johnson, hola… ¿Cómo está?- aunque trataba no podía evitar que mi voz volviera a la normalidad

-bien hija, me alegra verte…- sonreía sinceramente-dame solo un momento y te llamo a Rue ¿vale?- asentí- ven espérala aquí ya le digo que baje- sin más se perdió en la planta superior de la casa. Por mi parte me dedique a observar la casa de mi amiga tenia tantos días sin venir que algunas cosas me resultaban algo extrañas, me fue inevitable sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor al observar el mueble moderno color rojo donde Rue y yo nos quedábamos hasta tarde viendo películas o hasta donde dormíamos cuando de alguna pijamada se trataba

-Katniss…-susurró a mis espaldas. Respiré profundo, reuniendo fuerzas y me giré para verle

-ho..o…la- mi voz sonó horrible así que volví a llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno. Mentalmente agradecí que nos dejaran solas en la sala de estar.

-yo…mmm… dime- por lo visto para mi amiga tampoco estaba siendo nada sencillo afrontar esta situación

-mmm…yo… que..ria, necesitabahablarteyofrecerte una…dis…culpa- mi amiga que al comienzo me veía como si tuviese tres cabezas, sonrió enseñándome gran parte de su dentadura haciendo que me sintiera un poco más cómoda

-no te entendí nada-sonreía- ven sentémonos en el sofá, allí estaremos mas cómodas -Rue pasó a mi lado para abrir la puerta corrediza de vidrio, con su mano me indicó que pasara, me senté en el mueble tapizado con tela roja, a los pocos segundos se unió a mi- me sorprende que vinieras- dijo después de unos segundo mirando hacia el televisor que se ubicaba frente a nosotras

-necesitaba presentarte mis disculpas…sé que mi comportamiento…

-¿solo por eso?-interrumpió- solo por unas disculpas- continuó al percatarse que no había respondido a su primer cuestionamiento, pues no entendía a que se refería

-sí, se que fui algo injusta en mi trato conti…

-no me interesan tus disculpas- dijo mirándome algo seria- de hecho no tengo porque hacerlo- seguía mirándome seria- solo deseo tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo- de inmediato su mirada dejó de ser dura para verse algo triste y húmeda- porque de verdad la extraño, demasiado

-¡oh Rue!- como pude me moví en mi asiento hasta quedar sumamente cerca, con algo de temor la estreche entre mis brazos. En el mismo momento que la abracé Rue comenzó a llorar e imitándome me envolvió con sus brazos- lo siento, yo también te extraño… soy una idiota, perdóname… de verdad lo sien…

-Katniss no- se alejaba- deja de disculparte- limpiaba sus lagrimas- de verdad no quiero que me pidas perdón, no soy un dios o algo así- me miraba tratando de sonreír, cuando sentí algunas lagrimas cayendo en mis manos me percate de que yo también había comenzado a llorar- las dos cometimos errores, por eso me gustaría pensar que estamos a la mano en esto, así que por favor no te disculpes tuviste toda la razón del mundo para haber actuado como lo hiciste… me dolió sí, pero sé que en el fondo necesitabas estar sola, además créeme cuando te digo que más feliz de verte aquí, conmigo, en mi casa no puedo estar porque había llegado a pensar que no volveríamos a hablarnos

-no me hubiese perdonado a mi misma haber cometido semejante error, ya he alejado a muchas personas importantes de mi vida como para dejarte por fuera a ti también… claro si tu quieres…

-creo que me lo pensaré entonces- sonreía coqueta- no, de verdad gracias por estar aquí, por permitirme hablarte nuevamente…-volvía a abrazarme solo que esta vez, en vez de llorar sonreía

-y…¿Cómo estás?- pregunte cuando nos separamos

-bien.. bueno ahora estoy mejor, ya sabes preparándome para la graduación ayudando a mi mama en todo lo que puedo ¿y tú?

-mmm bien, bastante bien… me imagino que tu mama debe andar algo ansiosa ya solo faltan dos días- Rue me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

-shhh, no puede escucha cuantos días quedan porque se vuelve algo así como…loca, no sé qué le pasa, de pronto toma el teléfono comienza a llamar a mi papa y le pide recomendaciones de restaurantes para después llamar a cada uno de los locales pidiendo menús, costos… hace días dijo que me contrariaría unos mariachis y que tenía que comenzar a escuchar algunas rancheras para cantarlas ese día- el comentario de mi amiga me hizo reir bastante, imaginarme a la menuda figura de la señora Johnson corriendo de un lado a otro con un sombrero de charro me hacia sonreír- y tu, ¿has planificado algo ya?

-no, la verdad no creo siquiera que asista al evento- decidí ser sincera, hace algunos días había tomado la decisión de no asistir… sinceramente no tenía nada que celebrar, además me había imaginado ese día de otra forma, con otras personas

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué?

-no creo que sea lo correcto, después de todo lo que ha pasado no tengo nada que celebrar

-Kat ¡te gradúas! ¿Cuántas veces en la vida crees que pasan esas cosas?, amiga te lo mereces, has luchado muchos años por esto, desde que estábamos en primer año nos imaginábamos como seria este día… no creo que sea justo negarte la satisfacción de decirle en su cara a algunos profesores, no pudieron conmigo bitches

-si les digo eso ¿Cómo se supone que me firmen mi título?- comenté entre risas

-sabes lo que quise decir… de verdad Katniss no me parece justo que te niegues eso, ¿tu papa lo sabe?

-mmm técnicamente tenía la intención de enfermarme casualmente ese día- mi amiga abrió mucho la boca

-lo que quiere decir que tu padre si quiere que asistas- asentí… claro, que no pensaba quedarse todo el acto… esa era unas de las razones por las que no quería ir… después quedaría sola- pues no se diga mas, vas air… vas a elegir el vestido más bonito… te vas a poner bien bella y vas a ir conmigo a gritar que somos más fuertes que el odio- explico haciendo exagerados gestos con sus manos- por cierto lo olvidaba ¿de qué color es tu vestido?

-mmm… ¿el vestido?- asintió- es… es así como de color…- piensa piensa, disimuladamente comencé a examinar las opciones cromáticas que estaban presentes en las pareces, los adornos y los muebles de la casa de mi amiga- como… parecido a… blanco

-¿por qué miras hacia la ventana?- preguntó girándose para seguir con la vista el punto en el que se haba estacionado mi mirada- ¿Qué hay que te….- listo, me descubrió- mientes… no hay vestido blanco…por eso mirabas a las cortinas… ¡KATNISS!- chilló

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Qué pasa?- la mama de mi amiga entró corriendo a la sala con un secador en la mano, el cual sostenía de manera amenazadora y peligrosa

-nada mama, cosas de chica- dijo con tranquilidad, la señora Johnson seguía mirándonos interrogantes- ya tranquila ve a seguir peleando con tu cabello, no pasa nada- después de unos segundos sin más se retiró, lo que Rue aprovecho para acercarse más a mi- no has pensado nada siquiera

-no, como te dije yo no pensaba ir, por eso no le dediqué tiempo a ese tema

-si tu busto fuera más chico te daría uno que tengo en mi closet… me regalo una tía, nunca me lo he puesto… pero creo que tus dos amigas se verían terriblemente apretadas en el, así que…

-es mejor dejarlo así- le corté- de igual manera gracias Rue.

-de verdad crees que lo voy a dejar así- para que lo intento si ya sé que debe de estar maquinando los colores que más se adaptan a mí, negué con un gesto-bien, sabes mi mama tiene una amiga en una tienda que…

-no voy a comprar nada Rue- sentencié

-si es por dinero, yo puedo prestártelo, no hay problema alguno…

-no es por dinero- desde hacía algún tiempo mi padre me había ayudado en ese aspecto

-entonces deja de ser tan terca y vayamos a buscar algún vestido acorde al evento- esta vez no estaba siendo amable, todo lo contrario usaba ese tono de voz… que taladraba el cerebro y literalmente te obligaba a hacer lo que quería porque…podría ser peor

-¿podemos hacerlo mañana? No sé si tienes algún plan y de verdad no deseo interferir en eso

-si tienes razón, tengo un compromiso- se levantaba- tengo que ir a acompañar a mi mejor amiga a comprar su vestido… ¡voy por mi bolso!- como si fuese un rayo desapareció por las escaleras que comunicaban a la planta superior de su casa

Extrañamente la salida con Rue no fue para nada como la esperaba, estaba tan acostumbrada a ir con ella a lo llamada "la tortura de Rue" que en está ocasión me divertí más de lo normal viendo tiendas, y tomándonos una que otra foto instantánea, la tarea más complicada del día fue elegir el vestido. Como el evento era de día yo quería un color pastel, elegante pero en tonalidades claras, mientras que Rue mantenía la firme opinión de que un color oscuro pero sin mucho brillo podía hacerme resaltar mas además de que beneficiaria mi tonalidad de piel

-mmm es lindo no lo negaré, pero estoy totalmente segura que muchas chicas elegirán el amarillo además ese modelo está pasado de moda- comentó después de mirarme por bastante tiempo

-pero es bastante lindo… además me gusta, lo otros ni me llamaban la atención.

-y si visitamos otra…

-olvídalo- le corté- mira la hora que es, ya tengo hambre y me duelen terriblemente los pies si seguimos caminando no podre andar el día de la graduación- la chica que nos asesoraba sonrió por mi comentario, lo que ocasionó que Rue me mirara de manera amenazante.

-¿estás segura que no tienes algo parecido al modelo que le pedí?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica

-sin ningún tipo de tirantes arriba y oscuro lamentablemente no- respondió educadamente la chica- tenemos oscuro pero con tirantes

-mmm ¿tiras delgadas?- la chica asintió algo dudosa- ¿colores?

-negro, rojo, azul, vinotinto, violeta, gris plata, morado

-el azul podría funcionar, Kat mídete uno azul- rápidamente negué con un gesto

-no quiera nada azul- mi amiga me miro suplicante- no de verdad y si intentamos con el rojo

-no, el violeta… si mejor ese tendrá algún modelo con escote tipo corazón y corte ligero abajo

-¿corto?- preguntó la vendedora

-como máximo hasta la rodilla- la chica asintió y se perdió por uno de los grandes pasillos

-te lo advierto, si no lo hay me llevo este

-el azul te quedaría bonito, ese color se adapta bastante a ti

-lástima que no desee ponerme nada de ese color entonces

-¿Por Mellark?- de la sola mención de su apellido los vellos de mi piel se erizaron por completo

-solo no quiero nada azul para mi graduación Rue- me miró sonriendo engreídamente, había adivinado el motivo- solo… solo no quiero que piense que de una forma u otra estoy tratando de hacerle creer que todavía no pierdo las esperanzas

-¿y no es así?

-todavía no las pierdo…pero sé que es más fácil pensar que todo va a llegar hasta el día que nos graduemos y que cada uno tomará el camino que desee a pensar que ese día cuando me vea, me va a abrazar y a decir cuánto me ama

-¿para qué quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes?- en ese momento llego la empleada con un vestido…. Hermoso, en el mismo momento que la chica me lo tendió literalmente lo amé y por la cara que puso Rue pude comprender que ya no había posibilidad alguna en que el amarillo pasara por la caja registradora.- mídetelo es muy lindo Kat… porfis porfis- rogó

-este será el último vestido que me mida Johnson- le respondí no porque no me gustara el vestido sino todo lo contrario sabia que ese era el vestido que llevaría. Afortunadamente el proceso fue mas sencillo de lo que creí, tanto encontrar los zapatos que combinaran perfectamente (aunque todavía dudara que podía caminar con ellos) y los accesorios que llevaría, para mi sorpresa nuestra misión se completó antes de que acabara el día, en vista que aun nos quedaba algo de tiempo decidimos ir por unos helados… tengo que aclarar también que no deseaba que este día acabara, me sentía demasiado bien como para querer volver tan pronto a encerrarme dentro de esas cuatro paredes que más que una casa se había convertido en una cárcel para mi

-si es verdad, sabíamos que habías ido a la clínica, pero Peeta no nos quiso comentar en ningún momento nada de lo que ustedes hablaron ese día, ¿discutieron?- bueno después de todo, seguir evitando este tema era imposible

-discutimos un poco si… pero no fue nada mmm grave, solo aclaramos algunas cosas- respondí sin apartar la vista de mi helado

-todos esperábamos que ese día… todo volviese a la normalidad, pero cuando te fuiste, comprendimos que no todo estaba bien, mas cuando él trataba fervientemente poner la cabeza en otros asuntos

-¿y ya no lo hace?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar- mmm yo…

-tranquila, es normal que quieras saberlo… es solo que ninguno sabe nada, ni el mismo Cato, él levantó un muro invisible entre nosotros y ese tema. Hablamos, estamos con él, jugamos vemos películas pero…

-nunca habla de mi…- le corté

-¿después de ese día?...¿volvieron a hablar o a verse?

-no, reconozco que algunas veces traté de ir a visitarlo, pero…- con la mirada mi amiga me apoyo para que continuara- él… ese día me dijo que era mejor dejar todo como estaba, que ahora era su turno para pensar algunas cosas

-¿y si fueras a verlo? Yo podría ayudarte

-no Rue, no...yo...no… no es tan sencillo, Peeta tomo una decisión y tengo que respetarla además gran parte de lo de su accidente que recae en mi

-no entiendo ¿cómo? Ustedes no se hablaban en ese momento, además Peeta iba solo en el auto cómo pudiste tu…- explicarle esto a Rue era más difícil que recordar cada mañana cada una de las palabras de Peeta ese día

-ese día en la fiesta me fui con Finnick, Rue.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que él te llevara?- no respondí, de hecho su respuesta me había dejado algo confundida pensaba que todo el grupo estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿te acostaste con él?- con la palabra vergüenza tatuada en la frente asentí- ¿Finnick?- volvió a preguntar- ¿estabas ebria?- negué- entonces tu le dijiste a Peeta cuando se vieron en el hospital lo que había pasado y por eso se distanciaron- afirmó

-en realidad no fui yo quien se lo dijo Rue- respondí volviendo a centrar mi mirada en el postre que tenía en frente

-¿Finnick?... ¿permitiste que Finnck se lo dijera?- exclamó algo de enojo- conociendo al oxigenado ese, de seguro lo llamo y con su mejor voz de idiota se lo dijo y claro el… inocente de Mellark se lo creyó todo

-twitter

-¿twitter? ¿Qué con eso?... no, no puede ser…lo publicó- asentí- maldito desgraciado da gracias que no lo veré mas nunca porque soy capaz de estrujar su cuello hasta cansarme…hasta que salgan sus ojos y lengua…hasta….

-Rue- le corté

-lo siento, es que de verdad me enoja, mas cuando los chicos hacen ese tipo de cosas… entonces debo suponer que Peeta se enteró de todo mientras iba conduciendo camino a su casa- asentí nuevamente-whoow que fuerte… por eso perdió el control del auto… ¿salen?- la miré confundida- tu y Finnick… tienen algo

-¡oh no! Solo fue… una noche, esa noche. No me interesa como pareja.

-¿entonces, por qué estar con él?

-necesitaba olvidarlo Rue, no fue lo mejor que pude haber planeado pero en el momento me pareció buena idea y decidí arriesgarme. Claro nunca pensé en que Finnick pudiese ser de ese tipo de chicos

-si Odair no hubiese abierto la bocota… ¿se le hubiese confesado?

-sí, sabia en lo que me metía cuando estuve con él. Siempre estuve consciente de que acostarme con otro ponía mi relación con Peeta más cerca del borde del precipicio y obviamente si el llegaba a preguntármelo en algún momento… ten la seguridad que se lo hubiese dicho- la mire directamente a los ojos- en todo este mes he llegado a la conclusión que el peor error que pude cometer fue ir a la fulana fiesta, desde que llegué hasta la penitencia que me asigno Glimmer…todo fue un error

-¿Glimmer?... esa perra no me resultaría extraño que gran parte de todo lo que pasó esa noche haya sido maquinado por esa idiota

-lo de besar a alguien, fue idea de ella- me miró curiosa- cuando terminé de besar a Odair Peeta estaba viéndome y ella curiosamente lo veía a él- el rostro de Rue se empezó a teñir de un rojo oscuro, obviamente estaba enojada, ella y Glimmer nunca se llevaron

-estoy… esa zorra asquerosa, estoy totalmente segura que ella planifico todo, claro que obviamente no contaba con el accidente de Peeta, es más que obvio que deseaba terminar con lo que quedaba de ustedes para después meterse en el medio.

-entonces debo de estar contenta de que de no haya logrado del todo su cometido ¿no?- Rue no respondió, esta vez fue ella quien apartó su mirada de mi- dime por favor que no ha pasado lo que estoy pensando

-¿Peeta y Glimmer?- asentí- no,no,no para nada… Peeta está solo, no hay nadie… pero te puedo asegurar que Glimmer no pierde las esperanzas- sentí de pronto como un corrientazo recorría mi columna- hace unas semanas fue a visitarle… claro que ella no esperaba que Peeta la tratara como la trato, literalmente la mando a caño y le pidió que no regresara que no deseaba empeorar mas su situación… sinceramente las primeras semanas fueron terribles, estaba de un humor de perros… no quería a nadie cerca, no quería comer… bueno eso hasta que comprendió que no íbamos a dejarlo solo con eso. Ya ha bajado la guardia y nos permite hasta verle en las terapias

-¿han servido?-pregunté de pronto- las terapias

-bueno si… en realidad bastante. Al comienzo fue bastante difícil, no podía ni flexionar la rodilla pero poco a poco fue soltándose, hace algunas semanas le retiraron las muletas y le entregaron un pequeño bastón

-¿un…un bastón?

-sí, se que pensarás que es algo anticuado. Pero en verdad le ha ayudado mucho- Rue comenzó a reír- cuando se lo entregaron Cato y Gale se llevaron una gran paliza por decirle que se parecía a Willy Wonka, solo que rubio. Pero contra todo pronóstico ha superando toda expectativa, bueno lo de movimientos físicos exigentes aun no lo logra… los médicos dicen que quizás al año

-Si Madge me había comentado algo de eso…

-me alegra que volvieran a hablarse. Ella a hablando mucho con Peeta, casualmente de ti.

-¿de mi? ¿Qué le ha dicho?-definitivamente no esperaba eso

-no tengo ni la menor idea, como te dije hace nada Peeta no habla mucho de eso, se que hablan de ti porque Cato y yo un día los escuchamos pero cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia enseguida cambiaron de tema.- la mención de Cato me recordó que había un tema el cual no podía dejar pasar por alto

-Cato y tu eh- comente levantando una de mis cejas

-si nosotros…-Rue levantó la mirada para fijarla por completo en mi, de pronto soltó la copa en que estaba su helado y la cuchara con la que disfrutaba del mismo- lo…lo sabes

-¿saber qué?-pregunté como si nada

-oh vamos si lo sabes, tu mirada me lo dice-levante mi mano de la mesa y la moví hasta posarla sobre a de Rue, manifestando de esa manera mi apoyo lo que hizo que la mirada de mi amiga se humedeciera de la emoción y que me devolviera el apretón de manos-perdóname- se disculpó limpiando algunas lagrimas que se habían escapado- es solo que reo que me emocioné. Hace tanto tiempo que quería hablar contigo de esto pero no sabía cómo podrías tomarlo

-Rue por qué tiene que importar mi opinión, tú decidiste eso y estoy segura que lo que tú decidas siempre va a ser lo correcto y más si se trata de Cato…. Porque es así verdad, no hay ningún apuro o algún compromiso que amerite está unión tan…. Un tanto repentina

-¿no creerás que estoy embarazada?-extrañamente Rue comenzó a reír mientras yo le miraba algo apenada- oh no, no lo estoy. Me quiero casar sí, pero no porque esté embarazada, quiero casarme porque lo amo, me ama, no puedo concebir la idea de seguir durmiendo sin tenerlo entre mis brazos, de despertarme y no verle al otro lado, de imaginarme que pueda pasarle algo y por cualquier razón no pueda estar presente, de querer vivir con él tanto las buenas experiencias como las malas… suena cursi lo sé, en su momento la idea me pareció bastante descabellada pero ahora sé que eso es lo que quiero.

-me alegra que así sea de verdad que es así… no negaré que me parece algo pronto pero sé que merece la pena arriesgarse… tus padres ellos…¿lo saben?

-en un comienzo me daba temor decirles, en especial a mi papa, claro con el pasar de los días me pareció que no era nada justo ocultarle una noticia de esa magnitud cuando ellos siempre han estado allí para mi, así que después de ensayarlo una y otra vez Cato le pidió a mis papas su bendición, extrañamente mi padre cuando hablo con él le dijo que el había visto en mi esa mirada que tenía mi madre cuando se casó con él, así que ya se imaginaba que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría, sin embargo mi madre fue la que… digamos se puso algo emotiva primero pensó al igual que tú que estaba embarazada… después pensó que habíamos contraído una enfermedad y nos daba vergüenza admitirlo, con el tiempo comenzó a asimilarlo y a aceptarlo. Aunque con la familia de Cato no todo está muy bien, por lo menos por el lado de su madre, su tia y su prima… ya sabes Glimmer no me la ha puesto nada fácil, lo que me ha ayudado ha sido el gran cariño que me ha tomado su papa, gracias a él las cosas han sido más fácil para Cato.

-para cuando lo tienes planeado, ¿ya está todo listo?- sabia que tocar con Rue este tema sería algo peligroso, sabía que directamente ya estaba asumiendo un compromiso de ayudarla…cosa que sabía que no sería nada fácil… pero era la boda de mi mejor amiga y no pienso dejarla pasar bajo la mesa.

-algunas cosas, tengo algo listo. Aunque no la celebraremos hasta el siguiente verano… queremos tener algo de tiempo para registrarnos en nuestras universidades, buscar algún sitio, ya sabes prepararlo todo con calma… ya que tu, ya que estas aquí…mmm me gustaría que, bueno ya sabes… me ayudaras con todo, no es que quiera llenarte de responsabilidades, con que me acompañes y me ayudes a preparar algunas cosas es suficiente…

-si- respondí aun cuando pareció no escucharme porque seguía hablando

-porque me sentiría mejor contigo allí, dándome tu opinión y…¿si?- asentí con mi mejor sonrisa- oh amiga gracias, no sabes cuánto deseaba eso, hasta me imaginaba pidiéndote que me acompañaras- se levantaba de su silla para acercarse a mi- gracias Katniss eras lo único que me faltaba para que todo encajara- finalizó abrazándome

.

.

.

Bien, cálmate… estás bien, te ves hermosa, vas a ir allí y vas a celebrar tu graduación como si de verdad quisieras estar allí, con tu mejor sonrisa… todo va a salir bien. Me miré por enésima vez en el espejo cuerpo completo que reposaba en mi habitación, definitivamente el vestido que había elegido junto con Rue había sido un acierto total, el color violeta favorecía perfectamente mi tonalidad de piel, llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla lo que permitía que gracias a los zapatos que llevaba mis piernas se vieran largas y torneadas. El escote era en forma de corazón con pequeñas, casi diminutas piedritas que le daban un bello brillo en esa zona, claro que era algo pronunciado pero enseñando solo lo necesario sin llegar a lo vulgar. Gracias a que la tela que partía debajo de mi busto y rodeaba mis muslos era algo vaporosa y suave me daba un aspecto alegre y a la vez elegante. Mi cabello lo llevaría suelto con algunas ondas y con un pequeño broche de color plata con unas pequeñas piedritas a juego con mi vestido. Aunque sabía que me veía bien, que cualquiera que me viese pensaría que estaba "hermosa" en el fondo era consciente de que me faltaba algo y no era algo que pudiese comprar a la vuelta de la esquina

-¡vamos tarde!- gritó mi padre desde lo que creo era la sala. Por última vez me mire en el espejo y dando una pequeña vuelta, me encamine hacia mi mesita de noche para tomar mi móvil… cuando tiré la mirada al rincón más alejado de la mesita me encontré con el primer regalo que recibí de Mellark, mi cadena reposaba detrás de la pequeña lámpara, a punto de caerse solo una de las esquinas de la mesa la mantenía medio visible. Estirándome un poco el tome, posando el pequeño corazón de plata en la palma de mi mano. Sin importarme lo que podían pensar los demás, incluyendo a mi padre, la colgué en mi cuello. Aunque no sustituía aquello que me faltaba por lo menos me daba la sensación de estar un poco más cerca de él.

El camino al instituto fue bastante, aburrido, pesado, incomodo…silencioso (por lo menos de mi parte) mi padre no se cansaba de repetir que esperaba que el evento fuese algo rápido, que comprendieran que habían padres que tenían que trabajar y bla bla bla. Afortunadamente uno de los empleados de papa llevaría mi auto para que si se presentaba alguna emergencia tuviese la manera de regresar a casa, no habría almuerzo, no habría compartir con su hija, no habría… nada, solo un deposito que se hizo efectivo en mi cuenta para comenzar con algo de dinero mi carrera universitaria.

La universidad estaba impecable como siempre, con sus paredes color crema y algunos detalles en rojo. Lo primero en celebrarse seria una especie de misa, en la que los estudiantes agradecerían por estar aquí y en la que los padres agradecerían poder ver a sus hijos allí. En vista que llegué algo tarde, no pude saludar a ninguno de los chicos, pues ya se encontraban en la fila correspondiente, ya que los asientos estaban organizados alfabéticamente quedé en el ala contraria a la que ocupaba mi padre pero a la misma altura. Me incomodaba bastante que cada vez que le mirase el estuviese o mirando su reloj o mirando la pantalla de su móvil, sentía como si le hubiese obligado a venir.

Dos horas después, ya que la en la capilla al se transmitió un video de los estudiante, se realizaron algunos homenajes tanto a algunos alumnos como a los profesores. Pudimos pasar a lo que era el auditorio principal, en ese camino me dedique a buscar a Rue, pues los padres ingresarían primero para después entrar nosotros haciendo una especie de presentación. No fue difícil encontrarla se encontraba hablando con Madge, Gale y Cato, este último fue quien reparo en mi presencia y mirando hacia los lado me pidió que me acercara ocasionando que todo el grupo se girara en mi dirección. Mi amiga se soltó del agarre que tenía Cato entorno a ella y salió disparada en mi dirección.

-¡estas bellísima Kat! Sabía que ese color te quedaría como anillo al dedo- comentó cuando llego al punto en el que me encontraba.

-gracias Rue, tu tampoco te queda atrás, estas preciosa- y claro que no mentía mi amiga llevaba un vestido color naranja quemado , sin mucho brillo lo que hacía resaltar el brillo natural de su piel, su cabello estaba perfectamente alisado y recogido en un delicado moño que dejaba caer varios mechones de cabello, de verdad que estaba preciosa- hola- saludé a los chicos al momento que nos alcanzaron

-¿cómo que hola?- pregunto Cato ante mi saludo- ven acá ahora mismo y dame un abrazo- demandó extendiendo sus brazos, sin pensarlo demasiado me acerque a él y me hundí entre sus brazos- estas muy linda Kat

-grachas- comenté con dificultad desde la prisión de sus brazos

-déjala respiras grandote, la estas asfixiando- sonreí ante el comentario de Gale

-cállate idiota- se quejó soltándome- ¿estás bien?

-deberías preguntar si todavía respira con facilidad- Cato le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Gale, lo que voluntariamente me hizo girarme en su dirección- hola- saludó. Antes de caer en cuenta de lo que hacía mis piernas me llevaron al punto en el que se encontraba Gale y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le estreché entre mis brazos haciendo que emitiera un inocente whooow- ninguno se equivocó estas hermosa Katniss

-Gracias, tu también…

-parece un verdadero hombre- me interrumpió Cato ganándose un puñetazo de Rue en el hombro. Tanto Cato como Gale vestían trajes oscuros, Cato con su traje color gris y camisa blanca y corbata a juego y Gale con un traje negro con una camisa azul, ambos peinados de manera desordenada y despreocupada. Ignorando sus comentarios pues ya comenzaban a pelear me reuní con Madge que hablaba con Rue. Con una gran sonrisa me saludó Madge tenía un vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto el bonito cuerpo que poseía, la única diferencia fue que Madge tenía unos zapatos relativamente bajos cuando lo típico era llevar zapatos que dijeran… peligro con cada paso.

-será mejor que entremos, ya están comenzando a armar la fila- señaló Cato. Para mi desgracia los apellidos de mis compañeros estaban relativamente cerca Gale comenzaba por la H lo que quería decir que estaría cerca de Rue, Madge trataba a la mayoría de los alumnos así que no tenia problema en que su apellido comenzara por al B, Cato por la M por lo tanto se sentaría cerca de Mellark… ¿Mellark? Hasta ahora me daba cuenta que no había visto a Peeta desde mi llegada, bueno tampoco es que lo buscase, así que mientras los chicos de protocolo nos ordenaban en la fila mientras nos poníamos nuestras togas y birretes. Uno a uno fuimos ingresando en la sala a medida que nos llamaban, para terminar de completar mi día Cashmere se sentó dos asientos continuos al mío y no paraba de sacarme conversación.

-Mawson, Cato- dejé a un lado la molestosa voz que no paraba de atormentar mi cerebro, para centrarla por completo en la persona que entraría cuando Cato se sentara

-Mellark, Peeta- en el mismo momento en que la oradora pronunció la ultima letra de su nombre mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco, con algo de discreción giré un poco mas mi cuello, par así acompañarlo en su recorrido. Peeta entró caminado con algo de dificultad no porque diera la sensación de que le doliera algo, sino porque el ritmo que llevaba junto con su bastón le hacía cojear un poco, claro que eso no restaba para nada la impresión que daba con su vestimenta y con la gran sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Llevaba al igual que Gale y traje totalmente negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con su traje. Madge tenía razón estaba algo mas corpulento y su cabello estaba más corto que de costumbre, pero aun asi estaba hermoso, bello.

Para desgracia de mi papa, nuestro acto de extendió alrededor de tres horas más, irónicamente esto lejos de incomodarme o aburrirme me hacia sonreir, me imaginaba a mi padre maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que una nueva tanda de homenajes y agradecimientos comenzaba. Al salir, ya con mi título en mano, dispuesta a reunirme con mi papa para salir "corriendo"

-debe sentirse muy orgullosa Srta. Everdeen- esa voz enseguida me hizo sonreír- logró pasar química superando las expectativas

-creo que eso se debe a las exigencias de un amargado profesor- dije girándome para encontrarme con Abernathy, que extrañamente hoy se encontraba sumamente pulcro y sin una pisca de sarcasmo en su rostro.

-si debe ser eso- se colocaba a mi lado- la placa de profesor de excelencia no se le da a cualquiera- comentó levantado la gran placa- felicitaciones, ahora comienza la época en la que no vas a parar de extrañar y anhelar estos años

- gracias, estoy totalmente segura de que eso pasará- respondí mientras caminábamos- solo que imaginaba que eso pasara en mi graduación universitaria- en ese momento me detuve en seco a algunos metros donde nos encontrábamos pude ver a Peeta acompañado de mi madre, sin duda alguna estaba hermosa… como siempre, ella tomaba de la mano al señor Mellark mientras este le tomaba una foto con los chicos

-estoy totalmente seguro que ese es el lugar que deberías ocupar y no aquí con este viejo- comentó sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome apartar la mirada de aquel retrato

-usted me enseñó que no todo es como a veces deseamos

-claro que si, cuando está claro que no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlas- Abernathy poso la mirada en otro sitio que me hizo seguirle. Allí se encontraba Tresh con una cámara tomándole una foto a una señora que vestía un traje algo llamativo color fucsia- pero siempre y cuando podamos luchar y defender lo que queremos, valdrá la pena.

-nunca nos dijo- me miraba- nunca nos dijo que paso con Tresh, ¿para que necesitaba nuestra ayuda?- Abernathy comenzó a reír a todo dar

-indudablemente el chico necesitaba ayuda

- no soy estúpida profesor, muchas personas en este instituto necesitan ayuda y sin embargo usted no anda tendiéndole la mano a todo mundo- rezongué

-no me va a dejar en paz hasta que le responda verdad- asentí- su madre- le miré confundida, ¿mi mama también tenía algo que ver con este asunto?- la madre del chico… desde hace algún tiempo ella me… interesaba

-¡QUISO GANAR PUNTOS!- el de la mirada apenada ahora era mi profesor de química- quería ganarse a la mama de Tresh a costa nuestra

-yo no diría que quería- ahora su sonrisa era sarcástica- afortunadamente lo logre, después de tanto- volvía a mirar al lugar en el que estaba Tresh hablando animadamente con una señora

-¿es ella?- asintió. La verdad me resultaba un poco curioso… mmm aunque estaba algo lejos no pude evitar darme cuenta que esa señora y Tresh no compartían ningún parecido- no se parecen mucho

-veo que entonces no cumplió del todo la tarea que le asigné señorita Everdeen- Effie no puede tener parecido alguno con Tresh ya que no es su hijo biológico

-… ¿adoptado?- Abernathy asintió- whoow, nunca mencionó nada de sus padres, por eso nunca nos atrevimos a preguntar

-Effie lo trajo a este distrito siendo apenas un bebe, su madre es embajadora de educación en situaciones precarias, en una de esos tantos viajes lo encontró y tomo la decisión de tenerlo con ella.

-oh profesor no lo sabía, disculpe no quise ofenderle…

-no hay problema- suspiró- creo que ya es hora que te devuelva el favor que me hiciste

PDV

-¡pero yo quiero estar en el medio!- lloró Cato

-amor si te pones en el medio, la foto no va a salir bien- explicó Rue tomándole de la cara- todos nos vamos a ver chicos y tu todo extraño en el medio

-pero Gale es igual de alto que yo- ¡Dios! A veces era tan exasperante- y el va a estar en el medio

-no tengo la culpa que parezcas un monstro…

-Gale…-le llame, el eludido me miro- basta

-quiero mi foto en el medio- todos hicimos una mueca de cansancio mientras que Rue comenzaba a masajear su sien.

-Basta Cato, si no te pones en este lado no nos tomamos ninguna foto y punto- mi mejor amigo volvía a abrir la boca- y me vale madre si Gale se coloca aquí, allá, o sobre el techo- le miraba- ahora amor por favor ponte en el otro extremo y tomémonos la foto ¿sí?.

Como si le negaran un dulce, mi amigo se dirigió al otro extremo detrás de algunos chicos que conocía del equipo y se ubicó con su mejor sonrisa… como si nada hubiese pasado. El fotógrafo comenzó a llevar la cuenta regresiva y con nuestra mejor pose permitimos que saliera la foto. Sinceramente ya tenía las mejillas cansadas de tanto sonreir, me gustaban las fotos sí, pero no tanto como para pasar horas y horas frente a una cámara.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo esta noche?

-no lo sé Gale mi mama dará una cena y no puedo faltar- se disculpó mi amigo

-yo creo que podría no tengo nada que hacer, mis papas harán una cena pero todo estará hasta temprano, así que cuenten conmigo- intervino Rue

-yo… podría ir, mis papas no tienen problema- habló Madge

-Delly, estoy seguro que irá, no va a rechazarte la invitación Gale- alegué- yo no puedo ir…

-¡cierto! Se me olvidaba que hoy te vas al capitolio a continuar con lo de tus masajes

-no son masajes Cato, es una terapia más avanzada, pueda que en vez de tener que esperar un año ese tiempo se reduzca

-¿y cuando regresas?- preguntó curiosa la novia de mi mejor amigo, yo sin embargo sabia el motivo directo de su pregunta.

-estaré aquí Rue, para esa semana estaré aquí, puedes estar segura… además no es como si no me fuesen a seguir viendo, se a las universidades que van, nada me costará visitarles

-¿y tu cuando comienzas?... no me refiero a las terapias, clases

-el año que viene Madge, todos irán mas adelantados para el momento en que comience en la escuela de ingeniería, por eso tengo que ir al capitolio… como sea tengo que cumplir con el tiempo acordado

-¡Voy a extrañarte!- Rue se lanzó mis brazos haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás y que una mueca de dolor se dibujara en mi rostro

-cuidado Srta Johnson, estoy seguro que el joven Mellark quiere conservar lo que le queda de pierna- aunque todos mis compañeros miraron extraño a Abernathy extrañamente su comentario me causó gracia- espero sepan disculparme pero necesito hablar con Mellark, así que se los robaré un minuto- Haymitch me miró pidiéndome que por favor aceptara, con delicadeza me deshice del abrazo que Rue me proporcionaba para encontrarme con el profesor que había comenzado a dar unos pasos en dirección contraria.

-usted dirá, que necesita decirme- pregunte tratando de mantener su ritmo, a la vez que nos acercábamos a la entrada trasera del instituto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó dejándome pasar primero mientras sostenía la puerta

-bien ya casi no duele, con los analgésicos me va bastante bien, solo que al momento de las terapias sinceramente veo al demonio…

-no me refería a ese tema, muchacho

-he progresado bastante- porque las personas no podían entender que no me gustaba hablarles de mis sentimientos, porque simplemente no podían dejar de verme como el pobre chico que perdió a su novia y que por desgracia de la vida tuvo un accidente… esas cosas pasan no todo tiene que ver con el corazón.- ya por lo menos no me siento culpable con nada de lo que ha pasado, si era lo que tenía que pasar… pues bienvenido sea

-¿la viste?- asentí, por nada del mundo podría haberla pasado por alto- ¿le saludaste?- negué con un gesto- ¿entonces como es que estas seguro que has progresado si no enfrentas lo que sientes?

-¿lo que siento?, no me acerqué a ella porque sé que no es lo correcto, no es lo que alguno de los dos quiere, quiero tener mi espacio… quiero dejar de… lamentarme por decisiones que tomé que sé fueron las correctas, se que Katniss está bien, de hecho pienso que esto nos favorece a los dos- respondí convencido

-tranquilo chico, si crees que es lo correcto no tengo problema con eso, solo quería saber- me miro curioso- a veces las cosas no son como uno las cree y resulta que nos damos cuenta cuando los golpes son inminentes

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?, sabe en realidad es bastante incomodó cuando habla con puras frases célebres, mejor digame las cosas de frente...nos haríamos un favor- respondí algo enojado

-¿recuerdas lo que me comentaste de la universidad del Capitolio?- claro como olvidarlo era el ultimo recurso que tenia para hacer reaccionar a Katniss- conseguí la entrevista con la chica, se que te dije que enviarían al mismo Seneca... No se que pasó con el, así que la enviaron a ella... Aun quieres verle... No seria tan malo escuchar que concluyeron después de todo puede que hayan aceptado el disparate que le dijiste al finalizar la competencia- Abernathy tenia un buen punto... ¿Y si aceptaron?...no definitivamente no podía quedarme con esa duda

-podría escucharle ¿donde está? ¿En la sala de reuniones?

- oh no, para nada la chica no quería que fuese algo tan formal, además no queria hacerte bajar escaleras- comenzaba a caminar- recuerda que tienes que portarte como un caballero, eres un hombre y tienes modales- se detenía frente la puerta de unos de los salones del primer piso- piensa bien antes de hablar- las palabras de mi profesor no hicieron mas que ponerme tenso, nervioso y ansioso. Asistiendo le indiqué que podía abrir la puerta, no había terminado de ingresar en el salón cuando me percate que la persona que me iba a hacer la supuesta entrevista era Katniss... Allí frente a mi acariciando sus manos, mordiendo su labio inferior estaba ella

-tiene que ser una broma...- susurré mientras me giraba para encontrarme con la puerta cerrada

-voy a ser breve... lo juro- en el mismo momento que escuche su voz sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir desesperado... Sonara cursi pero ¡Dios! Aun no estaba preparado para esto- por favor- no respondí solo me giré para verle, como siempre estaba hermosa, con su cabello suelto como me gustaba- no me imaginé que esto sucediera hoy, la verdad estaba por irme cuando me encontré con Abernathy...

-¿el te convenció de esto?- aunque quise que mi voz sonara algo normal, se escuchó como si estuviese enojado.

-no, solo le pedí ayuda para poder hablar contigo a... Solas, vi que estabas con los chicos y no quise incomodarte- asentí apoyándome en una de las mesas- te ves muy bien hoy, ese color te favorece

-bien tu dirás de que va todo esto- ella me miró detallando cada una de mis expresiones- por cierto tambien estas preciosa, ese color tambien te favorece

-me alegra saber que estas bien, Madge me había comentado que estabas bastante recuperado... Solo que escucharlo y verlo son dos cosas muy distintas.

-has preguntado bastante por mi ¿no crees?- estaba al tanto de las conversaciones que había tenido tanto con Madge como con Rue no por andar persiguiendolas, sino porque las chicas me lo comentaban con total naturalidad

-mmm...necesitaba hacerlo- susurró

-¿por que?- de pronto caí en lo que estaba diciendo y a lo que podía llevarnos esta conversación- disculpa no quise interrumpir, que era lo que deseabas decirme

-cuando comenzó este año, nunca me imagine que terminara así, han pasado tantas cosas que le dieron un giro a mi vida... Uno de esos tantos giros eres tu- su voz comenzaba poco a poco a cortarse- quiero agradecerte por eso...por llegar a mi vida y cambiarlo todo... Pero de una forma positiva...

-Katniss- le interrumpí acercadome a ella, no habia terminado de dar dos pasos cuando el fuerte olor de su perfume taladró mi cerebro- no quiero que me agradezcas nunca nada- declaré bajo su atenta mirada acortando lo mas que podía la distancia que existía entre nosotros- todo absolutamente todo lo que viví contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos años, así que no me agradezcas nada preciosa- finalicé limpiando algunas de las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos. Ella apartó mi mano de su rostro para acariciar con sus dedos mi palma

-Fue un error, no hay ni un solo día que me reproche haber...- aunque sus palabras se fueron convirtiendo en un susurro casi inaudible, me fue bastante fácil saber a que se refería y aunque ese era uno de los temas los cuales detestaba tocar, era necesario darle a entender mi punto de vista

-en cierto punto comprendo el porque pasó, además siempre supe que Odair no te era del todo indiferente- Katniss trató de protestar ante mi comentario- muchas veces pasa que puedes amar, adorar, entregarle todo a una persona... Pero a final de cuentas somos humanos, y aun amando a alguien bien podemos sentir cierto gusto por otra persona, así que no estoy de acuerdo con que te castigues con algo que a final de cuentas ya pasó.

-creo que me sentiría mejor si gritaramos, si peleamos- agrego tratando de simular una sonrisa

-no preciosa, ya creo que superamos esa etapa, lo digo en serio Katniss no quiero y escuchame bien, no quiero que te reproches ninguna de las cosas por las que hemos pasado, los errores cometidos... Nada, nadie es perfecto y cuando nos caemos debemos levantarnos

-te odio- ese comentario me hizo sonreír- yo tenia un discurso preparado y en el nunca asumías esta actitud... No es justo que seas tan perfecto- cambié la posición en la que se encontraban nuestras manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos

-no lo soy, si lo fuera nunca te hubiese dejado ir, como te dije todos cometemos errores y ese fue el mio- de pronto todo quedo sumergido en un profundo silencio, yo con la mira fija en ese intenso gris y ella perdida en mi mirada

-no puedo evitar extrañarte, cada día, cada mañana... Es como si algo me hiciera falta

-tenemos que sobreponernos a ese sentimiento, tenemos que ser fuertes y estar claro con lo que queremos en nuestras vidas, ya no podemos darnos el lujo de simplemente estar juntos porque... Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, debemos conocer los motivos, nuestros sentimientos... Pero por sobretodo conocernos a nosotros mismos. Creo que lo mejor ahora es que aprendamos a vivir, a extrañarnos, a madurar

-no puedo Mellark, no pue...

-si puedes, se que puedes hacerlo, eres una mujer fuerte y decidida. Ten la seguridad que si en verdad nuestro lugar es al lado del otro, yo voy a ser el primero en buscarlo, te lo juro- Katniss soltó el agarre que tenia mi mano entorno a la suya, para hundirse en mis brazos

-te amo Mellark... Lamento que todo quede así, pero quiero que no lo olvides

-no lo haré- respondí besando su frente, dolía si, pero de nada serviría decirle todo aquello que siento para después marcharme dejándola igual, sentía que en cierto modo le privaría de vivir del todo estos meses- vamos a estar bien... Debemos estarlo

...

Hello bellas! Como están?

Bueno aqui les dejo otra cap, algo corto pero que como verán define por completo, lo que viene, sinceramente estaba planeando que en el siguiente cap todo acabara pero se me ocurrió una idea que... Espero salga bien así que creo quedan algunos cap! Mil gracias por esos bellos comentarios, por sus lindas palabras aunque no siempre respondo sepan que sus recomendaciones, criticas y palabras de aliento son bien recibidas! Las y los adoro de verdad muchas gracias!

Se que el cap es bastante cortito pero quería. Dejarlo hasta acá! Un besote y gracias por estar allí! Como siempre esperando esos lindos comentarios que solo ustedes saben darme y obviamente expresando su opinión con respecto a todo eso que pasa por mi loca cabeza! Las y los adoroooooo


	34. tiempo al tiempo

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

Definitivamente no había manera alguna en que esto estuviese bien, nunca había odiado tanto tener días libres... Era tan insoportable no tener nada que hacer, nada en que poner la cabeza para así lograr que todos esos pensamientos dejaran de atormentarme. Era... Era tan frustrante. El comienzo de mis vacaciones se resumía a levantarme de la cama, comer, ducharme, limpiar mi habitación... O lo que fuese que encontrara por mi camino... Siempre y cuando me dejara agotada, para después volver a acostarme, claro que en ese momento no podía faltar una gran barra de chocolate. Últimamente él y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigo, además había descubierto que mis penas sabían mejor con una barra de chocolate siendo devorada por mis labios. El lado bueno que tenía todo esto era que dentro de un mes comenzaría la universidad y el juego mental al que me sometía todos los días para olvidar iba a tener a los estudios a su favor.

Las primeras semanas intente salir con los chicos, buscarles, ir de fiesta... Pero comprobé algo tarde que de nada servía pues al día siguiente amanecía tan agotada que lo único que deseaba era tener a Mellark a mi lado para acurrucarme contra él y tratar de pasar todo el día haciéndole el amor... Ah! Ese era otro punto que me preocupaba... Andaba con unos calentones terribles, llegue a la conclusión de que todo ese subidon de temperatura se debía a la gran cantidad de chocolate que consumía a diario. Estas situaciones me tenían algo incomoda... Y obviamente con un humor de perros, antes de dormir, cuando me despertaba... Cuando me duchaba... En todo MALDITO momento pensaba en eso, en su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel, la forma en la que sus ojos se volvían oscuros por la pasión y el deseo, lo mucho que amaba desvestirle, tenerle en mi boca, dentro de mí, sus... YA! Suficiente.

Como pude me incorporé en mi cama, tomé mi teléfono e hice lo que hacia todos los días antes de dormir... Revisar sus actualizaciones en su faceboock, gracias a esa herramienta estaba al tanto de todo (la gran mayoría) lo que ocurría en su vida, revisaba sus estados, sus fotos (lo cual no me ayudaba mucho)... Reconozco que más de una vez intente... Bueno ya saben... Divertirme mirando alguna imagen suya, Solo que no contaba con que no pudiese llegar nada lejos porque la frustración que me invadía cuando caía en cuenta de lo que hacía, podía más que mis ganas.

Había hablado con Rue, le había comentado lo que me pasaba, ella siempre tenía consejos precisos y concisos con respecto a estos temas, de hecho la idea de tocarme pensando en Peeta provenía de su pequeño pero ingenioso cerebro, claro que al momento de comentarle mi intento fallido mi amiga me recomendó que quizás lo mejor era poner la cabeza en otras cosas, mantenerme todo el día activa o… ignorar todo lo que Mellark me dijo ese día y que le llamase, obviamente esa idea la había desechado hace mucho tiempo atrás, específicamente desde la ocasión en que estábamos reunidos en casa de Cato para celebrar nuestro fin de semana de películas… y paso lo que menos esperaba para ese momento, Mellark le llamó, hablo con Cato, bromeo con Gale y Rue… y para Katniss… para mí solo hubo un simple y seco _Hola, mmm ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se comportan los chicos por allá?, _ después de eso nuestra conversación se baso en simples _si, uju, ajam, ¡Qué bien! me alegra saber que estas bien, cuídate mucho nos vemos pronto, _obviamente eso terminó de eliminar cualquier entusiasmo que podría tener para sostener una conversación con él.

-¡ya basta!- grité lanzando mi móvil hacia el extremo contrario de la cama- pareces una mujer que acaba de firmar los papeles del divorcio, eres más fuerte que esto Everdeen una simple ruptura no va acabar con tu vida…

-¿estás hablando por teléfono?- oh por Dios, mátenme ahora

- no papa… bueno si acabo de cortar, ya me iba a dormir ¿Qué ocurre?- por favor que sea rápido, no soportare otro discurso referente a la responsabilidad y excelencia universitaria

-mañana me iré algo temprano- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que vuelva a dejarme tirada?

- ¿a qué hora regresaras?

-esa es la cuestión, lo lamento hija, se que te prometí que este fin de semana lo pasaríamos juntos- se sentaba en la cama- pensé que el viernes no tendría ningún compromiso en el bufete, pero resulto un caso de improvisto así que tendré que ir

-¿eso te llevará todo el día?- se que lo más probable que este equivocada pero había llegado a la conclusión de que ni mi padre ya soportaba tenerme en su casa… era mmm como decirlo, era como si algo raro estuviese pasando

-no, no me llevara todo el día, pero si necesito viajar lo más probable es que lo haga mañana, claro que eso depende de lo importante que sea el caso, de lo contrario tratare de asignarlo a un asistente para cumplir lo que te prometí…

-no es necesario papa de verdad

-claro que sí lo es, dentro de algunas semanas te irás a otro distrito no quiero que te marches sin despedirnos y sin tener una conversación de padre a hija- explicó tendiendo sus brazos en mi dirección, el que me tardara unos segundos antes de abrazarle ocasionó que mi padre me mirara algo extrañado

-claro que si papa, no hay problema…

-no quería dejarte sola, me hace sentir algo malvado- puedes estar tranquilo hace mucho me acostumbre a que no estuvieses en casa

-no hay problema papa, tranquilo solo avísame… ya sabes para preparar todo

Peeta PDV

-¡NO! Rue por Dios, ya es suficiente me estás haciendo sentir incomodo- me quejé masajeando mi sien a la vez que apretaba con algo de fuerza mi celular

-¿incomodo? ¿Peeta te hago sentir incomodo?- odiaba cuando usaba esa vocecita chillona- Oh cuanto lo lamento pero como crees que la está pasando mi mejor amiga y cómo crees que la pasará cuando se entere

-Rue, escúchame hubiese querido decírselo yo… pero no quiero que lo tome como si la obligara a algo, solo quería que tuviese la oportunidad de elegir- alegué un poco más calmado- bueno aun no lo sabe o no ha querido decirte nada, entonces no todo funcionó del todo

-no lo sabe, de eso puedo estar segura, de lo contrario no hubiese evitado contarme que pasa, quizás si la llamaras y le comentaras lo que hiciste ella…

-se preocuparía mas por lo que debe hacer, Rue entiéndelo si le comento lo de sus papeles va a confundirse más de lo que está, si sigo metiendo la mano en ese asunto lo único que puedo ganar es que pierda alguno de los puntos que he ganado hasta ahora, mejor dejemos todo como está… si llega a elegir la beca, te puedo jurar que le explicaré todo en su momento y si elige la escuela de derecho, va a ser bastante para mi verle así que lo mejor es que todo quede tal y como está

-no digo nada, solo porque aun no pierdo la esperanzas de que encuentre algo que le haga reaccionar… pero si todo dependiera de ti ya hace bastante tiempo que hubiese hablado yo misma con ella- respondió algo enojada

-te prohíbo que uses ese tono con el futuro padrino de ceremonia- por lo visto mi comentario logró su cometido, pues la risa de Rue se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo está?

-solo por eso te perdono… está bastante bien, salimos, vamos al cine, alguna disco, lo normal tampoco es que estamos de fiesta todos los días

-¿y Prim? ¿Ya se hablan?- no pude aguantar la pregunta, desde que la hermana de Katniss me había comentado que estaba como loca por tener más de tres meses sin ver a su hermana y por tal motivo haría hasta lo imposible por buscarle.

-Prim lo intentó, pero digamos que Katniss se puso algo incomoda y… bueno cree que lo mejor será esperar a que ella se acerque tal y como lo hizo contigo… sinceramente apoyo esa idea ya ha pasado bastante sin Katniss como para seguir poniéndole más peso a ese dolor

-si me imagino que la no la debe estar pasando nada bien, lo último que supe fue que iba a buscarle pero después de eso no supe mas

-¿y tu como la llevas?¿qué tal las terapias?

-estoy bien, las terapias son bastante fuertes, dentro de unas semanas comenzaremos a intentar retirar el bastón… estoy algo nervioso caminar grandes distancias supone un poco de dolor… no me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando eso ocurra- respondí con naturalidad esperando que mi respuesta la hiciera olvidar su primer cuestionamiento

-¿y como estas? Y sabes a lo que me refiero- volvió a preguntar

-para que preguntes si sabes que la respuesta va a ser la misma- suspiré hostigado- no hay ni un solo día que no desee volver… pero como ya te dije.

-tu orgullo es mayor que tus ganas… eso es lo que te pasa

-vamos Rue cuantas veces necesito decirte que no lo hago por gusto- silencio- ¿cuento contigo en esto?

-no se lo voy a decir si es lo que quieres

-no necesariamente tienes que hacerlo… solo necesito que la ayudes a descubrirlo y que estés con ella cuando eso pase ¿Qué dices?

-que conste que solo lo hago por ella, porque la adoro y es una hermana para mí- una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar que trataba de sonar algo egoísta logrando lo contrario, sonaba como un pequeña que pelea por un dulce- y lo hare porque te lo prometí, pero si ella pregunta algo puedes tener la seguridad que se lo diré todo.

Katniss PDV

-no sé cómo puedes soportar esto- comentó acomodándose en mi cama- yo no sobrevivo sin mi familia tanto tiempo

-Rue por favor, no necesito que me recuerdes que estoy sola en este momento…

-no te lo estoy recordando- se quejo lanzándome una de mis almohadas- además si acepte venir es porque quiero que te des cuenta que no estás sola y que de verdad Kat ya suenas como disco rayado con esa historia- se levantaba- mejor hablemos de otras cosas

-te escucho- respondí mientras apagaba mi computadora y me giraba en mi silla para verle

-¿tu decoraste tu cuarto?- preguntó con un gesto nada agradable en su rostro

-tú qué crees- agregue sonriendo

-definitivamente quiero creer que la idea de pintar con el rojo y el amarrillo crema provino de esa cabecita y ni hablar de las ropas de tu cama…. ¿verde crema?- ambas reímos hasta más no poder, Rue desde la ventana y yo dirigiéndome a mi cama

-no puedes olvidar al pitufo- reseñé levantando el peluche que reposaba entre mis almohadas

-¡por Dios escóndelo! ¡Te lo pido! Esa cosa hace que mis ojos ardan ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMAAA!- dramatizó revolándose en el piso en el momento que le lanzaba la horrenda figura

-ya venga Rue, Basta me va a dar un ataque respiratorio si no nos detenemos ahora- ordené entre risas- podemos ver una película o podemos arreglarnos las uñas o…

-rediseñar tu habitación o….

-ayudarme a hacer mis maletas- ya listo lo dije desde hace dos semanas atrás sentía esa verdad encastrada en mi garganta

-¡Ouch! Eso fue un golpe bajo- volvía a sentarse en mi cama, a mi lado- ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

-el miércoles, necito llegar unos días antes para irme adaptando con la escuela, ya sabes la habitación, los horarios, quizás necesite comprar unas cosas

-entonces nos quedan- hizo como si lo pensara- tres días de diversión- asentí- no te diré que te extrañaré porque sabes que lo haré, solo espero que podamos vernos como mínimo en vacaciones y que obviamente estés presente el día de mi boda.

-lo haré ya verás que si, ¿entonces me ayudas?

-¿por dónde comenzamos?

Tengo que reconocer que el que mi mejor amiga me acompañara en este momento hizo que esa sensación extraña y dolorosa desapareciera un poco, pues cada vez que mi rostro se ensombrecía por causa de los recuerdos ella dirigía la conversación a recuerdos que resultaban sumamente agradables o cómicos. Me resultó bastante extraño el que me imaginase esta situación en un escenario donde Rue y yo llorásemos hasta más no poder y que ahora en la realidad ni una sola lágrima escaparse de mis ojos

-nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, sabes que siempre odie los anuarios- me quejé mientras veía como pasaba los dedos por las fotografías que formaban parte del álbum

-Katniss Everdeen- leyó al momento que mi fotografía apareció- _Soy una parte de todo aquello que encontré- al momento que Rue leía en mi mente iba recordando todo aquello que dije en la entrevista- quiero considerarme como una chica luchadora que se siente orgullosa por todo aquello que la rodea y que ha adquirido con mucho orgullo. Mis amistades y mi familia son lo más valioso que me otorgado la vida hasta ahora y gracias a ellos soy todo lo que soy en este momento. En un futuro me agrada la idea de que cuando esté mayor recuerde esto como los mejores momentos de mi vida y de que en ese momento cuando los vea a los ojos pueda seguir conociendo a las personas que tanto amo, tal y como lo hago ahora_… vaya esa sí que fue una gran indirecta para tu familia y ni hablar de Mellark, siento como si cada frase se la dijeras a él y a tu mama

-la última frase es de Peeta me lo dijo la última vez que estuvimos juntos, no quise mencionarle directamente en la entrevista… tenía la idea de que quizás si la llegase a leer se diese cuenta de que aun estando molesta con él le tenía presente, pero creo que no fue así… quizás ni la leyó

-¿Quién dice que no lo hizo?- la miré ilusionada- ¿te lo dijo?

-no, no lo hizo… pero tampoco me dio señas de haberlo hecho ¿te dijo algo?- mi amiga seguía pasando las hojas del anuario- Rue- rogué

-si la leyó, de hecho la misma Madge le pidió que lo hiciera, me imagino que interpretaría tu mensaje oculto porque después se le metieron una serie de ideas locas en la cabeza…

-¿Qué ideas locas?-le corté

-si Peeta entendió tu mensaje entre líneas amiga creo que es tu turno de leer entre las pista que él te dejó.

-su bio en el anuario no dice nada referente a eso, a nosotros. Habla de su madre y su papa

-yo no he mencionado que se trate del anuario- Me miró suspicaz- sabes no me gusta que en ninguna de las fotos grupales estemos nosotros

-en esa semana estaba reciente el problema con mi mama

-no, definitivamente esto no me agrada- cerraba el libro- ya terminamos con tus cajas, lo demás podemos guardarlo mañana… ¿tienes las fotos de la fiesta de Marvel?- asentí- ¿Dónde las tienes?

-están en la computadora ¿por qué?- Rue dejó al anuario a un lado y se levanto de la cama para encender mi computadora-¿Qué haces?

-vamos a hacer un anuario, no quiero que te lleves solo ese, mientras estés por allá necesitaras recordar todo lo que tienes acá y para eso déjame decirte que las fotos son las mejores.- se sentaba- en que carpeta están las fotos.

Y así fue una a una fuimos seleccionando todas las fotos que formarían parte de mi nuevo anuario, me sorprendió cuando Rue agregó fotos de nosotras donde estábamos apenas en preescolar de hecho seleccionamos una foto que nunca había tomado en cuenta, estábamos todos chicos… creo que fue tomada en tercer nivel donde aparecíamos todos disfrazados pues era la celebración de fin de año, Cato salía con un traje simulando a una tortuga ninja, Rue de hada madrina, Gale era un hermoso pirata Peeta hacia una pose extraña simulando a Peter Pan yo de sonriendo cuando me faltaba uno de mis dientes era una pequeña brujita

-no sé qué le pasa a tu impresora… simplemente no quiere cooperar.- ya la dos nos estábamos cansando de este artefacto, parecía no estar a nuestro favor.

-en el estudio de mi padre hay una impresora, envía el álbum a mi correo y lo imprimimos desde allí.

-¿no se enojara tu papa?

-para ese entonces ya estaré en la escuela de leyes- respondí a la vez que abría la puerta para encaminarme hacia el estudio de mi padre, dejando a Rue en mi habitación para que pudiese enviar todo a mi correo mientras yo me encargaba de ir encendiendo todo el equipo

Desde que me mudé con mi padre nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ingresar a su estudio, creo que mas allá de una medida de precaución se trataba de algo de privacidad y respeto, yo no entraba al estudio el no husmeaba en mi habitación. La habitación estaba repleta de puros detalles elaborados en madera, desde el escritorio hasta la librería que abarcaba toda la pared izquierda, era un poco mas chica que mi habitación, había algunos retratos… estaba la representación en imagen de la primera comunión de mi hermana… de mi gradación, de mi padre con mi abuelo. Dejando la puerta abierta me interne en la habitación y evitando mover alguno de los papeles que mi padre tenía en su escritorio pues por mas que no estuviese presente no quería que se diera cuenta que me había colado en esta área. Con rapidez encendí la computadora, una vez el equipo se encontraba listo busqué la pagina que me permitiría acceder a mi cuenta de correo, tal y como le había pedido, el correo de mi amiga ya se encontraba en la bandeja de entrada, me apresuré a abrir el mismo para enviar a la impresora el documento deseado.

Cuando creí que las fotos estaban listas me percaté de que habían dos que habían salido movidas, separé las hojas y oprimí la opción que me permitía reproducir en papel esas dos imágenes, mientras la impresora se encargaba de terminar las últimas dos imágenes inconscientemente arrugue una de las imágenes que había salido mal y la lance al basurero, en el mismo momento que la bola de papel entraba a la papelera recordé que la idea era que mi padre no se diera cuenta que yo había estado acá, inclinándome sobre la pequeña papelera de metal busque la bola de papel que segundos atrás había estado en mis manos, no fue nada difícil encontrarla pues era más grande que todos los papeles que se encontraban allí, cuando logré extraer la hoja un sello color dorado atrajo mi atención, no por el color….era que… me resultaba bastante familiar

-¿Qué haces?- del susto la papelera se deslizó de mis dedos e hizo un sordo ruido al caer al piso.

-Rue… ¡por Dios casi se me sale el corazón!- comenté tomando la papelera nuevamente entre mi manos para llevarla conmigo hasta el asiento

-¿Qué? Pensé que tu papa no vendría hoy… ¿Qué haces con la papelera? No me digas que del susto vas a vomitar

-no, toma estas hojas ya están lista…. Solo quiero ver- tomaba lo que parecía la mitad izquierda de un sobre que en su momento fue rasgado por la mitad- creo que he visto esto en otro lado- en el momento que leí las pequeñas letras rojizas que estaban bajo el escudo dorado que me parecía tan….- oh Dios

-¿Qué paso? ¿Katniss qué te pasa?- aun no salía de mi asombro y ¿confusión? ¿Qué podría hacer mi padre con eso? ¿Qué nexo podía tener en esa institución? Abandonando mis pensamientos deje el sobre en la mesa y volví a hurgar dentro de la papelera- Capitols University, escuela de artes e ingeniería…¿Katniss?

-no lo sé- respondí mientras sacaba la otra mitad del sobre donde se leía solo mi nombre y más abajo un mensaje referente a la excelencia- no hay nada mas- comenté algo molesta mientras volvía a revisar la papelera- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué no lo dijo?- Rue hizo caso omiso de mis quejas y se lanzó sobre el escritorio de mi papa, revisando los papeles que allí reposaban, movía de un lado al otro cada carpeta y aventaba cada hoja que no tuviese que ver con lo que fuese que ella buscase

-¿Qué haces?- preguntes después de varios minutos

-pues es obvio ¿no?, si hay un sobre para ti de parte del capitolio es obvio que dentro del había una carta- ahora buscaba en la librería- ¿y si la tiene en su habitación?

-no creo que la guardase allí, mi papa sabe que varias veces paso por tu habitación… con mi maña de limpieza ya la señora de servicio no viene

-entonces tiene que estar por acá- dijo husmeando nuevamente en los libros

-¿y si la tiene en su oficina?- se que se escuchaba medio pesimista pero con todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, había aprendido que de ilusiones no se vivía.

-puede ser….. Aunque si tiene el sobre acá es porque la leyó aquí- volvía a revisar el escritorio- revisa en esas gavetas- rápidamente me arrodillé para que se hiciera más fácil la búsqueda, una a una revise las gavetas que me había señalado mi amiga… lamentablemente estaban llenas de resmas de papel, cajas de plumas, engrapadoras…. Utensilios de oficinas, mientras yo revisaba esa área mi amiga revisaba los cajones del lado contrario. Estaba observándole desde mi posición hasta que me percate de que habíamos olvidado un cajón, el del centro del escritorio.

-Rue- le llamé, rápidamente se giró para mirarme- allí- le señale, automáticamente mi amiga llevó sus manos al cajón que le indique y comenzó a tirar de el

-está cerrado… tiene que ser este Kat

-¿Dónde puede tener la llave?

-olvídate de llaves y pásame el corta papel que tienes a tu izquierda…. ¡y un clip! Busca un clip de los de metal- como si de una emergencia se tratase me levanté y me puse a corretear toda la habitación buscando lo que Rue me había encomendado. Una vez logré reunir todo, me ubiqué tras su silla para poder ver lo que iba a hacer, llevándose el clip a la boca para cambiarle la forma, le apretó con sus dientes logrando que quedase recto, procedió a introducir el corta papel en la cerradura del cajón y con ayuda del clip hacia algunos movimientos extraños en la parte superior de la hendidura.

Rue estaba tan concentrada tratando de abrir el cajón que me dio algo de pena decirle que ya había pasado media hora desde que había comenzado su labor… así que cuando empezaba a considerar la idea de marcharme escuche un ligero "click" que puso todos los vellos de mi cuerpo en punta.

-bien, son las cosas de tu papa… revisa tu- me notificó levantándose de la silla. Con los nervios a flor de piel me senté en la silla que hace segundos ocupaba Rue, deseche una de las carpetas que llevaba por nombre facturas, pues solo contenía los gastos de la casa, levanté algunas otras que eran de algunos casos en los que mi papa trabajaba, al apartar esa última carpeta me percate de que solo quedaban hojas sueltas y que a lo ultimo había una carpeta negra que la tapaba la hoja… mi hoja… la carta llevaba mi nombre, era para mí y… y estaba allí toda arrugada, rápidamente le pase a mi amiga los documentos que tenía en mi mano para poder leer la carta que parecía brillar al fondo del cajón.

_Capitols University_

_Facultad de Artes e Ingeniería_

_Ingresos 2012-II _

_Tenemos el placer de dirigirnos a usted en esta ocasión, para notificar que la beca solicitada por la Srta, Everdeen, Katniss ha sido aprobada pues cumple con todos los aspectos evaluados, esperamos que pueda registrarse para comienzo de clases este verano._

_ Atte:_

_ Seneca Crane _

Miento si no digo que leí unas diez veces la misma frase "beca solicitada" "cumple con todos los aspectos evaluados" esto… esto era lo que había deseado toda mi vida, desde que tenía catorce años siempre soñaba en silencio, me imaginaba como sería ir al Capitolio a estudiar lo que deseaba… artes. ¡Artes! Tenía la oportunidad de ir y hacerlo… de por primera vez en la vida hacer algo por mí, no por los demás, algo que de verdad me llenase como persona y me hiciera sentir orgullosa de mi misma… sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un poco de rabia y decepción, ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto? ¿Cómo mi papa pudo esconderme semejante noticia?

-¿vas a ir?- su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sin embargo no respondí solo me limité a considerar mis opciones- por favor no me digas que todavía estas considerando ir a la escuela de leyes

-no lo sé Rue…. Bueno si lo sé, se que quiero ir pero ¿no te parece que es algo extraño? Lo de la carta, mi padre, la beca que mencionan allí

-¿Cómo raro? No te entiendo

-quizás mi papa envió mi papeles a cada instituto y como las dos se aprobaron quizás me notifico la que más le convenía- mi amiga me miro como si tuviese tres cabezas

-no puedo creerlo… ¡cómo es posible! Katniss por Dios abre tus ojos, tu papa no es la persona que crees… es más que obvio que sus intenciones eran esconderte lo de tu beca ¿Por qué otra razón estaría esa carta escondida en su escritorio?

-no es tan absurda la idea Rue está d mas decir que mi papa me ayudo a conseguir esa beca ¿sabes lo costosas que son?- replique tomando las carpetas que habia dejando en la mesa para volverlas a guardar.

-¡que te la dio tu padre!... esto es el colmo… Everdeen abre tus ojos, no notas algo extraño, piensa- cuando logré guardar las carpetas en el cajón, la gaveta parecía no querer colaborar pues cada vez que intentaba cerrar, la misma quedaba en mala posición

-bueno sin tan perdida estoy entonces ilumíname sorpréndeme genio- finalicé elevando el tono de voz, estaba comenzando a enojarme tanto por la actitud de Rue como por la de poca ayuda que me prestaba el cajón.

-Peeta Mellark- enseguida deje lo que hacía para mirarla- escúchame bien porque estoy segura que después vas a querer pegar esa hermosa cabecita contra la pared más cercana- Peeta transfirió su beca por merito deportivo- la miré sorprendida eso era imposible, la leí prohibía que las becas escolares se transfirieran- en el mismo momento que lo contactaron en la competencia hablo con un tal Senenana o Seneca no lo sé, la cuestión fue que Mellark siempre trato de que tu ingresaras con él, hasta consignó todos tus dibujos para que pudieses ser evaluada tal y como lo dice la carta, después del accidente negoció para que tu ingresaras, canceló tus aranceles estudiantiles y bueno… esa es la historia de tu beca ¿aun crees que tu padre es la blanca paloma que no le hace daño a nadie?- shock definitivamente estaba en shock, Peeta no podía estar en todo lo que hacía… y si era así ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo en este momento? ¿Por qué no se quedó para explicarme todo esto?...

-no vale la pena el que pregunte porqué Peeta hizo todo esto, me imagino que en el fondo quería que tuviese una perspectiva diferente con respecto a mi papá… no sé qué decirte, no tengo excusa alguna

-¿no tienes excusa o no quieres reconocer lo que ya sabes?- gracias a que por fin el cajón quiso colaborar logré cerrarlo dando por finalizada mi labor en la oficina de mi padre

-no quiero hablar de esto Rue… no en este momento- contesté dirigiéndome a la salida del estudio

-pensé que sería distinta tu reacción cuando te enteraras de todo esto

-¡Qué quieres que haga! ¡Es mi padre! No puedo llegar un día y simplemente eliminarlo de mi vida, es mi padre Rue no algo desechable

-tu madre y tu hermana tampoco son algo desechable y sin embargo parece que las eliminaste de tu vida

-no quiero hablar de eso- repetí elevando el tono de voz- yo…. Yo tengo que escucharlo de su boca… saber… que tengo razón y nunca me ocultó nada

.

.

.

-¡Vamos Mason! No tenemos porque hacer esto….

-claro que si tenemos que hacerlo, Everdeen- me miraba con el ceño fruncido- quieres que te recuerde que soy presidenta del comité de bienvenida y que necesito tu ayuda para decorar todo este….. Basurero

-aun no entiendo como lograste ese, apenas vamos para el segundo año- ya estaba cansada… si hacia otro lazo iba a tener algún daño cerebral- y si ese es el caso, tu eres la presidenta del comité no yo…. ¡no tengo por qué estar aquí!

-deja el drama….

-¿Qué deje el drama?- grité haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban inflando globos se giraran para mirarme- quieres que te recuerde que llevo tres noches sin dormir por no saber si el plateado se ve mejor con el azul oscuro o azul turquesa, tengo mis manos llenas de cortes por todos lados gracias a la gran cantidad de lazos que he hecho para las estúpidas uniones, me duele la cabeza, tengo que entregar una escultura para este viernes y tu… ¡ME PIDES QUE ME CALME!- casi siempre era así, desde que había ingresado en el Capitolio mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados… todos los días tenía alguna evaluación, casi no dormía algunas veces olvidaba comer; no tenia vida social…. Definitivamente estudiar artes no era para nada sencillo. Reconozco que no pensaba que todo fuese dibujar pero por mi cabeza nunca paso la idea de que todo esto fuese tan…complicado.

El día que ingresé ese mismo día quise regresarme a… donde quiera que pudiese ir, todo a mi alrededor parecía tan grande e inalcanzable y eso sumado a que alguno de los profesores te trataban como un pequeño insecto que les molestaba a la hora de comer no contribuyo a que mi entusiasmo aumentara. Afortunadamente después de las primeras semanas sin tener ninguna clase de amigos… siquiera compañeros, demostré en algunas asignaturas que esto era lo que deseaba hacer en un futuro. La clase de dibujo resulto ser bastante agradable, de hecho el tiempo se me iba volando… solo que no contaba con un pequeño detalle, había una chica que era excelente realizando esculturas y figuras tridimensionales aunque resultaba ser todo un desastre cuando se le exigía realizar cualquier dibujo, por más sencillo que fuera siempre le quedaba…horrible y eso sumado a que cada vez que se corregía un trabajo comparaban trabajo con el suyo no hizo más que crear una fuerte enemistad entre nosotras… para mi desgracia el día que cumplía cinco meses en este lugar mi mochila se perdió y termino colgada haciéndole compañía a la bandera de la universidad, lamentablemente ese día perdí una de las evaluaciones más importante puesto que llegue tarde al salón. La cara que me brindo mi compañera fue de total satisfacción y… bueno, a la salida paso lo que ya se imaginan por primera vez en mi vida tuve una pelea, una pelea de chicas… ah de solo recordarlo me da una vergüenza terrible, claro no gané pero tuve por lo menos la oportunidad de defender mi honor… solo que esa oportunidad duro bastante poco pues como castigo se nos impuso realizar trabajos continuos en pro de la institución… obviamente eso no evitó que las peleas se acabaran al contrario parecía que el trabajar juntas nos hacia enojar mas, así que la directora Coin nos obligó a compartir habitación, bajo el pretexto de "si se van a matar por lo menos háganlo en un lugar donde nadie las vea, es bochornoso ver a dos chicas actuando como hombres". Los primeros días fueron duros… Johanna no dejaba de escordeme las cosas y yo…. Yo no dejaba de cortar su ropa, tomar su teléfono para escribirle cosas nada agradables a su novio haciendo creer que era ella quien lo hacía (sinceramente como disfrutaba eso, algunas veces extrañaba hacerlo). Y aunque me duela reconocerlo las intenciones de Coin dieron resultado pues tres meses después Mason y Everdeen se volvieron inseparables, cosa que aun le resultaba increíble a algunos compañeros.

-si me ayudas te prometo que conseguiré algún chico decente para ti, así podrás ir con él a la fiesta de bienvenida- mi mirada paso de seria a burlona

-no quieres que recuerde la última vez que me conseguiste una cita- Johanna comenzó a reír

-era lindo…

-TENÍA CATARRO- su risa aumento- además no paro de hablar de que el mundo se acabaría gracias a una bacteria que se está expandiendo por los demás distritos….

-a todos nos da gripe Katniss… además el chico era… especial, tienes que aprender a mirar, conseguir esos pequeños detalles…

-ya deja de imitar a nuestros profesores- le corte

-está bien no me ayudes pero puedes tener la seguridad que hagas lo que hagas, grites, llores, patalees, iras conmigo a esa fiesta. Eres mi amiga y no quiero dejarte tirada por allí para que vuelvas a cortarte las venas

-cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no me quería cortar las venas….estaba pintando, mi obra se dañó y…

-en una rabieta la rompí con un cuchillo- finalizó por mi- después intentaste quitarte la vida- volvía a sonreír

-¡no me lo van a creer!- todas nos giramos para ver a una de la chicas que ingresaba al salón de deportes- ni yo misma me lo creo

-te diste cuenta que tus neuronas ya murieron- esa era una de la cosas por las que Johanna no tenía muchas amigas… era demasiado sincera, demasiado

-no Mason- al observar detenidamente a la chica me di cuenta del porque la respuesta de mi compañera, nada mas u nada menos que la "comadreja" como la bautizó en el momento que la consiguió coqueteando con su novio- acabo de conocer al padre de mis hijos-suspiraba- el amor de mi vida

-pobre chico-se lamentó mi amiga- por lo menos ya dejaras de meterte en las relaciones de las demás.

-si tanto confías en tu novio deberías dejar de molestarme, es incomodo. Si él no ha querido decirte nada, no esperes que yo lo haga.

-ahora si te mato desgraciada- Johanna salió disparada hacia la chica, no me percaté de su ausencia hasta que escuche la exclamación de dolor que provenía de la pelirroja.

-¡NO! Johanna suéltala- le pedí tirando de sus manos

-¿Qué la suelte? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?

-una pelea más y sabes lo que sucedería- no quise pronunciar la palabra expulsión pues sabia el peligro que corría si alguna de las chicas escuchaba que la estadía de Johanna estaba corriendo peligro, ella pareció considerar la idea unos minutos antes de decidirse a soltar a la chica.

-me la vas a pagar comadreja no esto no se va a quedar así

-cuando quieras Mason, no me das miedo

Si antes estaba aburrida ahora lo estaba más, tanto mi compañera como yo nos habíamos sumergido en un silencio que daba hasta miedo, nos indicábamos lo que teníamos que hacer con señas, nos sentábamos a hacer nuestras cosas sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En varias oportunidades nuestro silencio se veía interrumpido por exclamaciones de cansancio o bufidos, pues la pelirroja no para de hablar del chico que acababa de conocer, que tenía un nombre algo extraño pero que era espectacular, que tenía una voz bella, estudiaba otra carrera… y bla bla bla. Mentalmente agradecí cuando todo estuvo listo y pudimos retirarnos para almorzar y más tarde ir a nuestras habitaciones para arreglarnos y asistir a la bienvenida.

-si sigue hablando de ese tal Peto soy capaz de ir a buscarle y partirle el cuello, a fin de cuentas le haría un favor al librarle de esa loca-ni en el almuerzo dejó de hablar del chico, sinceramente me sorprendía la gran paciencia que tenían sus amigas

-¿Peto? Así se llama

-no lo sé, algo así escuché… por lo menos no estudiaremos juntos es de la facultad de arquitectura además es nuevo.

-si no a soportas como es que prestas atención a todo lo que dice- comenté llevándome una cucharada de puré a la boca.

-nunca está de más saber lo que planea el enemigo, además no estaría de más hacerme amiga del chico nuevo que le quita el sueño a la idiota… creo que la misión de esta noche será dar con ese Peto Pitaa o como quiera que se llame

-¿Co…como dijiste?- los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, la cuchara que sostenía entre mis dedos se deslizo hasta caer en la mesa haciendo un gran estruendo

-¿Qué te pasa?

-el chico, necesito su nombre Johanna ¿Cómo se llama?

-yo que sé, ¿desde cuándo te interesa?... era algo raro, como Peto, Pedo no no no, asi no era como Pitha, Pitaa- de pronto un calor me invadió, mis manos comenzaron a sudar como si acabara de terminar una rutina de ejercicios

-¿Peeta?¿Era así? Estas segura que era de la escuela de arquitectura

-suena bastante parecido y si estoy segura de eso

-¿Dónde están publicados los listados de los nuevos ingresos?- mi amiga me miró curiosa- ¡Johanna! Después te explico… necesito que me respondas rápido

-cerca de su escuela, en los jardines allí hay unas mesas con unos carteles que tienen unas letras, creo que podrías buscarle allí- me levanté tan rápido de mi mesa que la silla emitió un chirrido ensordecedor sin embargo eso no me detuvo, casi corriendo atravesé el campus de mi escuela, los jardines universitarios hasta lograr dar con mi objetivo. Tal y como me había explicado mi amiga en el jardín principal de la escuela de arquitectura habían una gran cantidad de carpas con una letra que les identificaba, cada una de las mesas tenía una gran cantidad de jóvenes esperando por ser atendidos. Saqué el carnet que me acreditaba como colaboradora del comité de bienvenida y me abrí paso entre la multitud que hacia la fila que correspondía a la letra P

-mmm hola- saludé al chico que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa con una cantidad de hojas que nada le envidiaban a un libro- quisiera saber… de un nuevo ingreso ¿podrías ayudarme?

-tienes que hacer la fila, así podré ayudarte- respondió sin mirarme.

-pertenezco al comité, no tengo tiempo para hacer la fila- ahora mi me miraba- ¿puedes?

-nombre

-Peeta Mellark

-¿Peeta es su apellido?- preguntó después de revisar un par de veces

-no, es su nombre- respondí algo preocupada

-entonces debes de buscarlo por la M, primero apellido después nombre- asintiendo, abandoné esa fila para encaminarme a la otra. Esta vez una chica era la que interrogaba a los nuevos, explicándoles como seria su cronograma, las actividades del día. Cuando terminó de explicar algunos detalles a un chico que evidentemente estaba bastante entusiasmado con la llegada a la institución, le realice las mismas preguntas que le hice al otro chico

-mmm Mellark…. Mellark….-repetía revisando las hojas- Mellark, Peeta ¿ese es? - ¡OH Dios! Definitivamente el latido de mi corazón no era nada normal- se registro hoy en la mañana, no tuvo ningún inconveniente, de hecho ya realizó el tour por la institución- claro, de allí lo conocía, la idiota… cada estudiante debe realizar un recorrido por la institución… es como un protocolo, para evitar que se pierdan, cada facultad tiene a unos estudiantes que se encargan solo de eso y la comadreja llevaba a cabo esa labor en la mía

-sí, necesito hablarle… explicarle- la chica me miraba extrañada- su padre le está esperando y no tiene manera alguna de comunicarse con el ¿en qué habitación se está quedando?

-no puedo decírtelo, sabes que las chicas no estamos autorizadas para entrar en la sección de habitaciones de…

-si lo sé, su padre quiere llevarle unas cosas que olvido en el auto ¿el si puede entrar no?- la chica asintió- yo solo le estoy haciendo el favor al señor además como entraría si los pasillos y las habitaciones deben de estar repletas.

-sector C habitación 289, por favor….

-no causaré problemas, tranquila- si llegue a este campus casi corriendo ahora literalmente volaba. Afortunadamente los chicos que paseaban por estos pasillo eran nuevos y no conocían del todo el reglamento y eso sumado a que una gran cantidad de familiares se cercioraba del lugar en el que se quedarían sus hijos me ayudó a ingresar a la sección de dormitorios, escondí mi carnet y comencé a guiarme por los letreros de cada pared

286…287….288…. ¡289! Bien Katniss ya no hay vuelta atrás, es ahora o nunca. ¡Vamos respira profundo! toqué la puerta con mis puños temblando, cuando la manilla de la puerta se giró, sentí que mi estomago realizaba el mismo movimiento

-Katniss….-articuló después de observarme durante algunos minutos- Ho…hola

-hola- surruré bajito- no….no lo sabía

-sorpresa- agregó sonriendo pero sin borrar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro- ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-una… una chica de mi facultad…

-¡ah! La pelirroja… ¿Wendy?- ni yo sabía su nombre, tenía casi un año asistiendo con ella a clases y está era la primera vez que le escuchaba otro seudónimo que no fuese comadreja, pelirroja o idiota

-sí, ella ¿son amigos? ¿Le conoces?- ya no sabía que decía, era obvio que si sabia su nombre era porque le conocía.

-sí, ella me dio un recorrido por gran parte de los terrenos de la universidad esta mañana- pasaba las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo- es simpática

-hoy- respiré profundo, tenía que apurarme los pasillos ya estaban algo solos, si alguien me descubría por estos lares podrían levantarme un acta y eso no sería nada bueno para mi beca- hoy es la bienvenida… yo estoy en el comité ¿quieres ir?

-¡oh! Mmm, bueno mmm yo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir?

-es… la chica… Wendy me invitó cuando llegue y…

-te invitó- asintió….Idiota, si él hubiese querido verte…cuando llegará lo primero que hubiese hecho es buscarte- no hay problema solo quería avisarte igual- volvía a asentir mientras me miraba de una manera algo extraña

-¿esa es la única razón por la que venias a buscarme?- asentí sonriendo…o simulando hacerlo- ¿arriesgaste tu historial por solo invitarme a una fiesta?

-mira de verdad ahora no puedo hablar mucho…. Yo… mi habitación es la 315 ala F… si quieres hablarlo puedes ir todos estarán en la bienvenida así que no creo haya mucho problema…

-¿y si no?- le miré asombrada, no entendía…esperaba otra reacción – si decido no ir

-lo entenderé… si decides ir esperaré hasta las nueve treinta.

.

.

.

Ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar, quizás en todo este tiempo logró reflexionar y todos sus sentimientos por mi habían desaparecido, quizás la sexy chica pelirroja había logrado captar su atención, puede que con el tiempo sus gustos cambiaran... O puede que yo cambiara, bueno...viéndome bien si había cambiado algo, estaba un poco mas cargada de peso, gracias a las sesiones de pilates a las que acompañaba a Johanna cada jueves mis caderas estaban según yo un poco más pronunciadas, mi abdomen lo veía igual ni tan plano ni tan abultado... solo liso, mis pechos...eran mis pechos de siempre, normales. Toda yo me consideraba estar normal, igual ¿Qué pude haber hecho con mi físico para que Mellark se comportara de ese modo? Por milésima vez en la noche observe mi reloj 9:53 pm, bueno Katniss yo creo que mejor te vas a la ducha, te refrescas, despejas tu mente y te preparas para dormir porque algo me dice que ya Peeta no vendrá, lo más seguro es que haya decidido ir con la horrorosa greñuda y artificial pelirroja a la fulana fiesta.  
Sin pensarlo tanto me deshice de mis altas sandalias naranjas, desabotoné mis jeans oscuros, retiré mi camisa naranja, hice a un lado mi ropa interior, tomé mi toalla rosa, me dirigí a la ducha y deje que el agua helada neutralizara la sensibilidad que tenía en ese momento.  
Cuando considere que ya mis penas no podían ser mayor pues la única esperanza que tenía en este momento se veía opacada por... Por dos grandes razones y buenas curvas, abandoné la ducha para secarme y posteriormente enfundarme en mi infantil pero cómoda pijama de ositos, miré por última vez el reloj el cual marcaba las 11:01 pm bien Katniss... piensa que puedes hacer en este momento porque esta noche parece ser bastante larga... Quizás encuentre algo bueno en la televisión, puede que estén dando algo de terror, con bastante sangre, con zombis hasta más no poder, estaba por encender mi tv cuando el sonido de mi móvil rompió el perfecto silencio que había en mi habitación

-diga- respondí casi sin voz al ver el nombre y la foto que aparecían en la pantalla

-_hola, ¿estabas dormida_?- esa voz... Dios mío esa voz iba a matarme...¡Reacciona idiota que te dejó plantada!

-no, de hecho estaba por ver una película- respondí... Era preferible decir que tenía algo que hacer a reconocer que estaba por caer en un colapso de... Tristeza

-_lamento_ no haber podido ir, yo de verdad quería decírtelo pero creo que...

-Peeta para- le corté- ya entendí, no es necesario que me expliques, tu elegiste y como ya dije respeto tu decisión.

_-me alegra que así sea aunque pensé que lo tomarías de otra manera_

-¿de qué otra manera podría tomarlo?- trate que mi voz sonara algo relajada y tranquila, pero solo logre que la rabia hiciera acto de presencia- no sé de qué te ríes- me quejé en el mismo momento que escuché sus carcajadas al otro lado de la línea

_-pensé que quizás aun querrías hablar conmigo por eso te llamaba quería que todo quedara bien entre nosotros, pero por lo que veo aun estas ¿celosa?_

-no estoy celosa- refuté- reconozco que me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras en la cara pero ya que se le hace

-_creo que podemos hacer algo... ¿Qué te parece si abres la puerta para que me permitas decírtelo en persona?-_ niego si no reconozco que di aproximadamente unas cinco vueltas en el mismo punto antes de mirarme en el espejo para respirar profundo y abrir mi puerta.  
Peeta estaba de pie al otro lado, aun tenía su móvil en su oído al igual que yo.

-¿puedo pasar?- preguntó finalizando la llamada sin romper nuestro contacto visual

-la puerta permanecía abierta hasta las 9:30 pm...

-hubiese llegado antes si no me hubiesen dado la bienvenida en el dormitorio de los chicos y si no me hubiese perdido de camino a tu habitación

-¿no estabas en la fiesta?- lo sé, era lo que menos importaba pero necesitaba saberlo... Eso me ayudaría por lo menos a dormir bien

-¿qué fiesta?-al parecer había olvidado lo de la bienvenida y con eso bastaba para que mi orgullo se mantuviese intacto- si ibas a dormir entonces será mejor que venga mañana así podremos hacer todo con más calma

-no, ven- le llamé tomándole de brazo- pasa

-¿y tu compañera?- fue lo primero que pregunto cuando entro a mi habitación mientras yo cerraba la puerta

-ella no duerme aquí, se queda con su novio en su casa

-ah! Vaya, tienes una habitación para ti sola

-si, me agrada que así sea, por eso no he notificado la disponibilidad en mi habitación...

-¿es tuya?- me interrumpió cuando se percató del gran cuadro que adornaba mi escritorio

-si, fue mi trabajo de final de año- contesté deteniéndome a su lado mirándole mientras el observaba detenidamente mi trabajo

-me alegra que eligieses esto, tienes un talento increíble... La forma en la hiciste cada línea, lo limpio que está cada detalle...los colores... No había visto un atardecer en la playa tan hermoso

-gracias- me miraba- pero si estoy aquí es porque alguien me ayudó para que este sueño se cumpliera- mis pies se movieron involuntariamente hasta dejarme frente a él, estaba tan bello, esa camisa azul con sus jeans negros le quedaban como anillo al dedo- gracias a ti, por permitirme estar aquí- Peeta levantó su mano y con la yemas de sus dedos delineó mi mandíbula

-te dije que te iba a buscar, esa era mi manera de decirte donde iba a estar, estoy orgulloso de ti-sus dedos se perdieron por la espesura de mi cabellera, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias

-no voy a perdonarte el que me hayas dejado casi siete meses sin saber de ti Mellark- alegué aun con los ojos cerrados

-tenia que dejarte decidir, no quería interferir y sabia que si me quedaba lo que iba a hacer era precisamente eso además tenía que curarme, inmunizarme, estar bien para cuando este momento llegara preciosa

-preciosa- abría mis ojos para perderme en ese mar azulado que últimamente solo recordaba en sueños- por favor dímelo de nuevo, he soñado tanto con esto que no quiero que sea un sueño

-te puedo asegurar que no es un sueño preciosa-susurró acercando su frente a la mía, el solo sentir su respiración uniéndose a la mía hizo que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran- mi preciosa, mía- no quise escuchar mas, con esto me bastaba, me bastaba para calmar mis duda, mis ganas y poner un granito más en la construcción de mi felicidad. La sonrisa que se dibujo en mis labios cuando sentí la calidez con la que me recibían sus labios llegaba casi de oreja a oreja. Su sabor su textura aterciopelada, su aliento todo estaba igual... No, no estaba igual estaba mejor, muchísimo mejor. Una de sus manos viajó de mi cabellera a mi cadera, ejerciendo una precisión que me obligaba a que la distancia entre nosotros fuese mínima, cuando mi torso choco con el suyo sentí su húmeda lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios, sin pensarlo le permití adentrarse, reconocerme y saborearme de la misma manera que yo deseaba hacerlo. Mis manos no pudieron mantenerse quietas así que casi por voluntad propia viajaron a su cuello para estacionarse en esa zona mientras mis dedos jugaban con sus cabellos, mis labios ya habían superado la etapa de reconocimiento y evidentemente el calor que comenzaba a hacerse algo incómodo entre mis piernas me notificaba que ya no me conformaría con unas simples caricias- creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora- alegó en el momento que rompió nuestro beso- porque de lo contrario... Mejor me voy, mañana tengo clases y...

-quédate conmigo- pedí dándole un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior- por favor... Te necesito, aquí, conmigo, en este momento. Si el problema son tus clases...

-esa es solo la fachada- susurró- me detuve porque no me parecía correcto continuar

-¿parecía correcto?- pregunté levantando unas de mis cejas y apartándome un poco para verle a la cara- no te parece correcto estar aquí, así conmigo

-no me parece correcto que en solo quince minutos que llevo aquí, ya me haya imaginado las mil y un manera en las que pueda hacerte el amor esta noche cuando tengo sin verte aproximadamente ocho meses

-entonces dejaría de ser incorrecto si te confieso que yo pensaba lo mismo, solo que mi intención nunca fue solo imaginarlo- como pude me acerque más si se podía para que mi cadera chocara con la suya, afortunadamente logre mi cometido pues en el mismo instante que eso sucedió Peeta cerró los ojos por mi proximidad y por el vaivén que había comenzado a hacer- por favor, desde el día de nuestra graduación deseo...- no pude terminar de hablar pues sus labios silenciaron una vez más a los míos, claro que ahora no era para nada tranquilo, paciente. Ahora se podía sentir por cada poro de nuestra piel la desesperación que teníamos por el otro, Peeta se acercó tanto a mí que sin querer choque con mi escritorio haciendo que varias cosas cayeran haciendo un gran estrépito

-lo siento- se disculpó separándose de mis labios para acariciar mi cuello con sus labios, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pues sentía mis piernas como si fuesen gelatina, di unos cuantos pasos en dirección a mi cama. Con un leve empujón hice que mi chico se fuera hacia atrás y se sentara de una manera un poco brusca en el lugar que deseaba- ven aquí- su voz ya era algo gruesa, su mano tiró de mi logrando que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sin romper nuestro contacto visual sus manos se adentraron bajo la delgada tela de mi pijama, ante su contacto cerré mis ojos para permitirme viajar a ese mundo donde solo estábamos los dos, donde solo Peeta y Katniss podían encontrarse y ser ellos mismo- tan suave- de mis labios se escapó un pequeño gemido que le hizo sonreír hasta más no poder- tu perfume me está matando y aunque esta pijama es muy sexy pienso que quizás te verías mejor sin ella  
-no- le detuve en el momento que comenzaba a tirar de la prenda- quiero hacerlo yo, quiero vivir esta noche como si fuese única- acomodando mejor mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, lleve mis manos al borde de mi camiseta y lentamente la levanté para descubrir ante el mi abdomen, en el mismo instante que mi piel quedo al descubierto ante su oscura mirada sus manos viajaron de mi cadera a mis costillas

-se escuchara algo engreído pero te juro que cada noche que en la que estemos juntos será una experiencia nueva-ahora sus dedos dejaban de acariciar mis costados para ser sustituidos por su lengua que dibujaba un camino húmedo que comenzaba un poco más arriba de mi ombligo y terminaba en mi clavícula dejando un pequeño beso en esa área, mientras seguía subiendo con intenciones de perderse en mi cuello mi mano se encargaba de su camisa, la labor no fue tan sencilla como con la mía pero con su ayuda logré hacerlo en tiempo record.  
Aparte las manos de Mellark de mis senos y le obligue a que me envolviera entre sus brazos posando sus manos en mis glúteos para así con total disponibilidad dedicarme a saborear su torso. Mi lengua dibujó un perfecto camino que partía desde el hueso de su cadera hasta su hombro para después dar un pequeño mordisco en esa área a la vez que mis manos comenzaban a luchar con la bragueta de su jeans

-permíteme ayudarte- susurró apartando sus labios de mis pies para girarnos y ser el quien quedase arriba, lleve mis manos a mi pantalón y mientras Peeta retiraba el suyo yo comenzaba a deslizar el mío junto con mi ropa interior- me muero por probarte-agregó con su voz totalmente ronca mientras se acercaba para unir nuestros labios a la vez que uno de sus dedos acariciaba mis labios íntimos haciendo que mis caderas comenzaran a restregarse desesperadamente contra su mano- estas tan húmeda tan lista para mí- los movimientos de mis caderas aumentaron hasta volverse casi frenéticos hasta que de pronto sus dedos abandonaron de un solo tirón mi cuerpo

-¿qué... Por qué?- me quejé removiéndome inquieta.  
Su respuesta fue comenzar a recorrer todo mi abdomen con sus labios, detenerse en el mi vientre para después bajar un poco mas y posar sus labios en esa área que le necesitaba tanto en este momento, su lengua subía bajaba y en algunas oportunidades se internada en mi vagina haciendo que una gran cantidad de gemidos casi gritos escaparan de mis labios por ende tuve que girar un poco mi cabeza para así tratar de ahogar mis gemidos en la almohada. No tengo idea de en qué momento mi mano viajo a su cabeza para tirar de sus cabellos a la vez que trataba de acercarle lo más posible a mi

-Peetaa- logre articular entre gemidos- amor ven, ven aquí- mis manos ya no tiraban de él para acercarle, todo lo contrario le alejaba para que alcanzara mis labios  
-pero todavía tu...  
-shh créeme he usado todas mis fuerzas para contenerlo- me miraba interrogante- quiero alcanzar la cima esta noche contigo, no por partes y mucho menos sola- de inmediato sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me percaté que su sabor había cambiado... Ahora... Ahora era algo salado y extraño... Era...ese era mi propio sabor, aumente la intensidad de nuestro beso invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, mis caderas se volvieron locas cuando sentí su erección abrirse paso entre mis labios. Un gritico abandono mis labios cuando sentí su miembro ya en mi interior... En el momento que se preparaba para comenzar con nuestra danza... Lo recordé

-espera espera- su cara de placer había desaparecido en segundos. Con ayuda de mis talones me impulse hacia atrás logrando que Mellark abandonara mi cuerpo- no...yo no me estoy cuidando, ¿tu tienes preservativos?- aunque no me gustase la idea pues desde mi primera vez siempre me había gustado sentirle sin ningún tipo de barrera... Además solo había usado preservativo una sola vez con... Bueno el punto es que no me gustó para nada

-¡Diablos!... No tengo ni uno preciosa, desde hace bastante tiempo no los compro. Debí de pensar en eso cuando venia

-¿desde hace bastante tiempo eh?- mi corazón se infló ante ese comentario

-si, la chica que me ayudaba con las terapias se cuidaba, por eso no me cuidaba.- aunque trato de sonar serio su sonrisa me demostraba que estaba jugando

-¿era bonita?- como pude me gire para ser yo la que ahora quedara arriba

-tenia una lindas piernas, uff era hermosa

-¿solo te gustaban sus piernas?

-no, claro que no. Sus ojos y sus senos eran perfectos y ni hablar de sus labios

-¿cómo era?- pregunté acomodando mis piernas a la altura de su cadera

-rubia... De ojos grises, casi de mi estatura y de labios rojizos

-¿te hacía el amor como yo?- pregunte con una voz que no parecía mía a la vez que mi mano se posaba en su miembro para ubicarlo en mi entrada- te hice una pregunta Peeta... Espero una respuesta

-nunca hice el amor con ella, solo era sexo ¡Dios!- exclamó cuando le introduje en mi cuerpo- Kat...niss pro...pro...tección... Dale nena no te detengas, te lo suplico

-mañana tomaré la píldora de emergencia- mis arremetidas se hicieron mas fuertes y rápidas- te gustaba acostarte con ella- no sabía el por qué pero tocar estos temas me excitaba de tal forma que solo quería gritar y gemir

-¡SIII! No te detengas- sus manos se posaron en mis caderas para ayudarme con mis movimientos que ahora eran circulares

-dime su nombre- mis manos viajaron a mis pechos para comenzar a tocar mis senos

-su...s...u nombre... A...manda- Peeta me miro totalmente confundido cuando detuve mis movimientos

-pues entonces tendrás que buscarla a ella para que te quite este calenton porque yo no pienso acostarme contigo...podrías pegarme alguna enfermedad- tire de su miembro y me disponía a abandonar la cama cuando tiro de mi cadera, dimos un pequeño giro en la cama para quedar sobre mi

-nada evitara que te haga mía esta noche- arquee mi cuerpo al sentirle nuevamente en mi interior- tengo ocho meses, dos semanas y seis días de abstinencia, créeme cuando te digo que solo una mujer logra ponerme en esta situación

-contaste los días ¿no? Ah! Si! Allí, si mas, mas rápido

- es inevitable, para los hombres es distinto que con las chicas... Ahora, no quiero hablar más.

Sus movimientos aumentaron hasta el punto en se hicieron insoportables y la sensación que desde hace casi nueve meses no vivía, llegó a mi dejándome sin aliento en más de una oportunidad - la amo Srta Everdeen, te amo con mi vida. Eres lo mejor que tengo- susurró desde mi pecho- te extrañaba demasiado

-te amo Mellark, puedes tener la seguridad de que no dejaré que ninguna mujer se atreva siquiera a mirarte- mi comentario le hizo sonreír- te amo y no permitiré que nos separemos nunca mas... Yo nací para estar contigo y...

-yo contigo- agregó entrelazando nuestras manos- eso...eso es- se levantaba para ir a mi peinadora- te juro que pensé mil veces que lo habías... Perdido, después de la graduación... Me imagine que te habías deshecho de todo aquello que te hiciera recordarme.

-ese collar es especial y no me deshice de lo otro solo lo oculte de la vista de los demás- se acercaba con mi primer regalo de aniversario

-¿podrías ponértelo?- preguntó subiéndose a la cama- me encanta como se ve cuando no llevas nada puesto

-pónmelo- me incorporé en la cama para facilitarle el trabajo, repartiendo una gran cantidad de caricias logró abrochar la cadena. A los pocos segundos se alejó para mirarme a los ojos, estudiándome

-¿como estas?

-bien, en realidad muy bien

-no me refiero a este momento, en general.

-estoy donde debo estar...- respondí algo incomoda, definitivamente no quería tocar este tema...no ahora

-es mi imaginación o me estas evadiendo- comentó acostándose a mi lado

-no lo hago, solo tengo sueño- me miró alzando las cejas-... No quiero dañar el momento si?

-no vas a dañar nada, yo quiero saber

-¿saber qué?

-saber porque no te has acercado en todo este tiempo a tu familia, tu hermana esta cada día peor por ese detalle, saber porque de la noche a la mañana dejaste de creer en el mundo perfecto que te dibujaba tu padre, saber por qué de un día para el otro cancelaste tu asistencia a la boda de Rue sabiendo que eras la madrina

-¿por eso me buscaste? También quieres restregarme en la cara lo mucho que me equivoqué- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como si fuese una flecha Peeta se acercó para abrazarme

-no Kat, me conoces preciosa soy incapaz de decirte esas cosas, solo quiero que grites, llores, rías que hagas lo que quieras pero que saques todas esas emociones que tienes encerrada aquí- acariciaba mi pecho- quiero que dejes de ser valiente por un rato y permitas que todas esas emociones te abrumen en este momento... Si te sigues guardando las cosas te irás convirtiendo con el paso de los días en una bomba de tiempo. Estoy aquí, cuentas conmigo... Saca todo eso que llevas por dentro Kat

No hizo falta que siguiera hablando, con solo cerrar mis ojos recordé todo aquello que me había sucedido en este tiempo, la llegada a la escuela de arte, las llamadas de Rue, el único intento que hice para acercarme a mi madre... La traición de mi papá, el accidente de Peeta, su cara al verme besando a Finnick. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y lloré, me permití llorar como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, dejé que la rabia abandonara mi cuerpo mientras me apretaba más a mi chico... En alguna que otra oportunidad mis puños se cerraron en torno a su pecho para dar unos pequeños golpes, que recibió sin siquiera hacer el intento de detenerme

-cancele mi asistencia a la boda de Rue porque sabía que mi mama y mi hermana irían... No puedo verles a la cara...

-si puedes, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco...ya quisiera yo ser la mitad de fuerte que eres- comencé a negar con mi cabeza- si lo eres y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para permitir que esta distancia siga creciendo, no lo voy a permitir. Vamos a arreglar todo esto, ya es hora.

-desde que ingresé a la universidad... No he hablado con mi padre

-Katniss por mucho que nuestros padres se equivoquen son nuestros padres, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo... Amor solo nos queda aprender de sus errores para evitar pasar por situaciones parecidas...

-el engañaba a mi mama... Iba a pedirle el divorcio antes de que sucediera lo de tu padre... Yo le creí Peeta fui... Soy tan estúpida

….

Hellooo! APARECI, bellas lo lamento! Estaba demasiado ocupada, la uní no me deja espacio para nada, exposición tras exposición, exámenes talleres…. Es la primera vez que tardo casi tres semanas en escribir un cap! Discúlpenme de verdad los siento!

Bueno, como se pudieron dar cuenta hubo un salto de tiempo en la historia, espero que se haya podido dar cuenta y que no estén todas confundidas porque esa no es mi intención. Con respecto a la reconciliación… si les soy sincera siento que algo falto….mmm no se no me siento conforme algo me falta ¿ustedes que dicen?

Bien! como siempre un saludo muy especial a mis fieles seguidoras y seguidores! Espero sepan disculpar mi demora pero les juro que no fue por placer….! Riley92: nena no respondí porque en ese momento no quise ilusionarte con una posible fecha de publicación… espero que el cap llenases tus expectativas

Minafan, torposoplo12, HutcherMuser: sus historias me tienen loca! No he podido comentar porq generalmente me conecto del celu y ese APARATO ME ODIA…. Arroja un error cada vez que quiero subir un comen! Son fascinante! Hahahaha (es su culpa que tenga ojeras jum)

Day Lynn Leery; tranquila, yo también me tardo en ocasiones en responder, gracias por estar siempre allí! Un besote

Chicas no les digo que día publicaré nuevamente porque sinceramente no lo sé! Se me cuidan un besote…. Nos leemos pronto!


	35. navidad

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

Katniss PDV

_-desde que ingresé a la universidad... No he hablado con mi padre_

_-Katniss por mucho que nuestros padres se equivoquen son nuestros padres, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo... Amor solo nos queda aprender de sus errores para evitar pasar por situaciones parecidas..._

_-el engañaba a mi mama... Iba a pedirle el divorcio antes de que sucediera lo de tu padre... Yo le creí Peeta fui... Soy tan estúpida, soy tan idiota, estúpida, ilusa…._

-shh amor no ganas nada con ofenderte- me consoló acariciando mi espalda y acercándome más a él- son cosas que pasan… quizás tu padre tenía miedo de quedarse solo y…

-no le defiendas por favor… no tolero verte en ese plan… no después de todo lo que pasó

-no lo hago- Peeta seguía estrechándome entre sus brazos, con la mirada fija en el techo de mi habitación- créeme que no lo hago pero en el fondo tengo que agradecer que todo eso sucediera- apartaba su mirada del techo para mirarme- de lo contrario no estarías aquí conmigo, estoy totalmente convencido que si no hubiese sucedido lo de nuestros padres… la graduación hubiese sido nuestra despedida… la definitiva

-no creo que…

-ya no quiero excusas- le miré sin entender- ibas a irte a otro distrito… la escuela de leyes queda bastante lejos de casa, no soy tan iluso como para creer que íbamos a pasar casi seis años sin vernos y nuestros sentimientos se iban a mantener intactos- su mirada se hiso más intensa que nunca, casi podía percibir el dolor que le había causado esa noticia en ese momento- se que se escuchará bastante egoísta pero unos meses después del accidente lo único que pedía era que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor antes de que fuese bastante tarde

-entonces ¿no es demasiado tarde?- pregunté apoyándome en mis brazos para que mi rostro quedase frente al suyo

-no- su mano dejó de acariciar mi espalda para bajar un poco más y posarse en el final de mi columna- para mí ya esa palabra no existe y me gustaría que la eliminaras de tu vocabulario- en vista que su mano se encontraba estacionada en el mismo sitio, me ubique sobre el rodeándolo con mis piernas tal como lo hice hace minutos- dame unos minutos preciosa ¿sí?

-¿no me digas que ya estas agotado? Si no me equivoco tuviste ocho meses de descanso- sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la habitación, mis manos se posaron tras mi espalda sobre sus muslos, logrando que mi pecho se arqueara ofreciéndose por completo a el

-por eso mismo- la palma de su mano subió desde la parte baja de mi vientre hasta el valle de mis senos- tengo ocho meses sin vivir este tipo de emociones, creo que debo ponerme a tono para rendir al cien- la textura de la piel de su pierna se sentía distinta a la otra, evitando cambiar la posición que teníamos pues me encantaba la forma en la que acariciaba mi pecho, pose mi vista en su pierna derecha- da algo de miedo.

No respondí, literalmente había quedado muda… en toda la noche que llevaba con el está era la primera vez que me percataba de la cicatriz que comenzaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla y se perdía un poco mas debajo de su pantorrilla. Tenía un color rosa pálido y por el tiempo que había pasado podía comprender que si la hubiese visto algunos meses atrás evidentemente habría asustado

-no me parece que de miedo- las yemas de mi mano izquierda delinearon el contorno de la cicatriz- nunca me permitiste explicarte que pasó esa noche

-no quiero que lo hagas, ya superé eso amor… de verdad que lo hice- explicó tomando si mano entre la suya

-me acabas de decir que ya no hay excusas, que no las quieres- Peeta me miraba curioso

-está bien así será te concedo dos… no mejor tres preguntas y listo- levantó un poco sus rodillas para que mi peso cayera por completo en su cuerpo solo que apoyándome ésta vez sobre su vientre- prometo no evadir ninguna y obviamente una vez finalicen tus preguntas vienen las mías-asentí a la vez que me acomodaba sobre su vientre- bien comienza

-¿lo que quiera?- asintió- ¿no me vas a evadir?

-no tendría porque hacerlo

-¿no vas a saltarte la pregunta?

-no, lo juro- respondió sonriendo pícaro

-¿cómo fue? ¿Fue como me contaron lo del…accidente?

-sabia… sabia que lo primero que preguntarías seria eso- comentó suspirando- ¿Qué te contaron?

-tú me dijiste que te habías enterado por un tweet….¿cómo?- pregunté temerosa

-tranquila- su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, subiendo y bajando… tratando que me relajara con esa caricia-la verdad después del beso con Finnick creo que había comenzado a mentalizarme, claro por mi cabeza nunca pasó la idea de que tu y el… ya sabes tan rápido. Sé que parte de lo que sucedió esa noche fue también mi responsabilidad porque si te hubiese buscado en esa fiesta no habría pasado nada eso, en fin creo que me he desviado… en ningún momento me percaté de que te habías ido con él, de hecho Rue hizo todo lo posible para que no me diera cuenta hasta que mmm no recuerdo su nombre… la chica con la que estabas en ese entonces… la chica amiga de Glimmer

-Chasmere- respondí dudosa

- Chasmere, si esa misma. Bueno la cosa fue que ella comenzó a divulgar lo que había pasado, comentaba a todo pulmón que había mas de un motivo para celebrar, sinceramente hasta ese momento no entendía nada, cuando nuestros compañeros comenzaron a mirarme algo extraño Rue decidió intervenir y me explicó todo. Trataba de mantener la ilusión de que él solo te llevaría a casa… que quizás eran puras habladurías. Obviamente después de eso el entusiasmo que tenía en la fiesta me abandonó hasta el punto de dejarme físicamente allí pero con la mente en otro lado, poco después de eso llegamos a la conclusión de que era mejor irnos ya ninguno se sentía cómodo en ese lugar y en vista de que yo era uno de los que menos había bebido concluí que era el indicado para conducir. Dejé Prim de ultima pues era una de las que vivía más lejos, como era algo tarde ya, me invitó a quedarme en tu casa… evidentemente no acepté, en ese mismo instante caí en cuenta de todo lo que podría estar pasando contigo a unos cuantos kilómetros, entonces ¿iba yo a aceptar quedarme en tu casa… probablemente dormir en tu habitación mientras… no? Y siendo víctima de mi ego me dirigí a mi casa- detuvo su relato al momento en que una exclamación de dolor se dibujó en mi rostro

-continúa….-le pedí

-en la vía llegó una notificación a mi teléfono… pensé que eras tú, se que suena algo raro pero por un momento pensé que no sé, podrías querer hablar conmigo, por mala suerte después de que comencé a leer no hubo… vuelta atrás. Finnick había realizado un comentario que sinceramente no fui capaz de leer, Glimmer había respondido y en su respuesta me mencionaba, creo que el resto de la historia ya lo sabes

-¿Qué escribió Glimmer?- logré articular después de unos minutos

-¿esa es tu segunda pregunta?- asentí rápidamente, sencillamente no tenia preguntas referentes a otro tema- si mal no recuerdo era algo como… si tu puedes darte ese tipo de libertades porque no me reprimía… algo así era

-creo que ni en un millón de años mi odio hacia Glimmer disminuirá- Peeta sonrió ante mi comentario- ¿crees que tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron… después de todo eso?- con sus dedos me indicó que está era mi tercera pregunta

-¡oh si! Claro que cambiaron- su afirmación hizo que en mi estomago se abriera un agujero- ¿sabes por qué cambiaron?... porque aumentaron, se multiplicaron por mil- como pudo nos giró para ser él quien quedase ahora arriba a la vez que usaba sus brazos como un prisión, evitando que escapara- mi turno- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tu padre y tú?

-Peeta…

-recuerda que no se vale evitar la pregunta- me cortó

-pero eran preguntas referentes a nosotros- me quejé

-no recuerdo haber acordado eso en ningún momento… responde….. y quiero los detalles tal y como yo te expliqué lo del accidente

-está bien- agregué suspirando- cuando me enteré de la beca busqué las mil maneras de hablarle a mi padre, no quería creer que él me había ocultado esa noticia, lamentablemente estuvo de viaje por casi toda esa semana, descubrí que en las ocasiones en las que no encontraba nada que hacer me entretenía husmeando en su estudio aunque creo que siempre hubo una parte de mi que estaba convencida de que desde hace bastante tiempo mi padre me mantenía engañada. Bueno en esas tantas visitas improvistas que hice a su estudio me encontré con una carpeta que contenía los papeles de divorcio de ms padres, curiosamente esos papeles tenían la fecha de comienzos de año… lo que me dejó bien claro que antes de que mi madre y tu papa siquiera se volvieran a ver mi padre ya tenía bien claro lo que deseaba hacer- respiré profundo, esta era una de las cosas que aun no superaba- así que fui a su oficina, hablé con él, me explicó algunas cosas bajo el pretexto de que siempre quiso lo mejor para mi, que aun estaba muy chica para saber que era bueno y que era lo mano, que siempre intentó explicarme todo pero que mi madre siempre se lo prohibía… después de intentar correrme con la excusa "hablamos en la casa" me percaté que mi padre se encontraba especialmente nervioso así que me propuse develar lo que fuese que ocultara y claro está nunca me imagine que su asistente me esperara al otro lado de la puerta del baño a medio vestir… obviamente esa fue la última vez que le hablé y con ayuda de Rue pude matricularme en esta universidad.

-no quiero que me mal interpretes pero yo me imaginaba que algo así sucedía con el matrimonio de tus papas… por las cosas que tu madre me ha comentado los últimos meses que anduvo con tu papa no fueron los mejores ¿si Rue estaba al tanto de todo, por qué faltar a su boda?

-tu irías, mi madre, mi hermana también estarían allí… Cato, Gale, Tresh. No aun no soy capaz de mirarles a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por lo mal que me comporté- Peeta abrió los labios para interrumpirme pero antes de que pronunciara la primera palabra ya sabía lo que quería decirme- se que son mis amigo, mi familia y me aman… pero no puedo aparecer de la noche a la mañana con un "hola ¿qué tal? Mi padre me mintió y ahora soy un ser nuevo"

-sabes que eso va a cambiar ¿cierto?- replicó depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios- no voy a permitir que te sigas alejando de las únicas personas que de verdad te aman- ahora apartaba mi cabello para poder acariciar con su nariz mi cuello- hablando de amor… todavía me queda una pregunta, que no por ser la última deja de ser mas importante ¿quieres ser mi novia?... nuevamente

-depende- aunque se encontraba todavía escondido entre mi cuello pude sentir como sonreía

-¿de qué depende?

- de que te quedes a dormir conmigo está noche- ya eran sus labios los que me acariciaban sino su lengua que hacia extrañas formas

-¿y mis clases?

-pondré la alarma, te dará tiempo de dormir un poco más en tu habitación para después darte un baño e ir a clases como si nada hubiese pasado

-entonces según tu si me quedo aceptas ser mi novia y si me voy ¿me tocará convencerte de otra manera?- se alejaba para verme directamente a los ojos

-no, te aseguro que no habrá otra manera que valga

.

.

.

Abre…abre condenado seguro, bueno definitivamente llegaría tarde a mi tercera clase y eso sumado al sueño que cargaba en este momento por trasnocharme, no hacía que mi primer día de clases pintara del todo bien…claro que sin duda alguna volvería a trasnocharme sin oponerme y mucho menos hacerme rogar

-debes de darle una vuelta hacia la izquierda, darle un golpe y- dijo haciendo todo lo que hace nada acababa de explicarme- abrirá

-¡gracias! Tenía bastante tiempo intentado abrirlo- fui sincero con mi agradecimiento, de verdad llevaba bastante tiempo intentando, si no hubiese aparecido la verdad siguiera mi luchando con el casillero- ¿Wendy cierto?

-sí, puedes llamarme Wen solo mis amigos lo hacen…. ayer- se acercaba… por favor lo que menos necesito en este momento es precisamente "esto"- no te vi en la bienvenida

-en realidad no fui estaba ocupado

-¿eres nuevo y me dices que ya tienes asuntos pendientes?- llámenme inocente pero hasta ahora me daba cuenta de las intenciones que está chica tenia conmigo- bueno ya no importa- sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi brazo mientras que con su mano libre enredaba un mechón rojizo en sus dedos- hoy será la fogata de inicio de año… me preguntaba si…

-creo que no- sonreí al escuchar la voz que desde hace raro deseaba que apareciera- gracias por tu invitación Wendy- la chica miraba a Katniss como si fuese un fantasma mientras que mi novia apartaba sin delicadeza alguna los dedos de la chica de mi brazo-pero creo que no podremos asistir a la fogata

-¿disculpa? Mi invitación no era en plural Katniss- la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de mi novia le helaba la sangre a cualquiera

-¡oh cierto!... cierto que no lo sabes- su mano bajo de mi brazo hasta posarse sobre mi mano para después entrelazar nuestros dedos, obviamente el movimiento no paso desapercibido para la pelirroja- déjame te explico, él es mi- explicó haciendo un gran énfasis en el posesivo- novio y a partir de este momento te agradecería que las invitaciones que quieras hacerle la hagas en plural

-no tienes por qué ser tan grosera

-Wendy…- intervine al percatarme la mirada asesina con la que Katniss la amenazaba

-créeme sé que tengo que serlo ¿algo más que quieras decirnos?- la chica nos dio una última mirada para después girarse bufando-entonces…-comentó acercándose a mí, a la vez que su nariz acariciaba la mía

-no me veas así- respondí entre risas-te puedo asegurar que soy inocente- me defendí depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios- bonita manera de marcar territorio

-espero que después de eso entienda que no voy a dejarle ningún chance contigo- me abrazaba- ni a ella ni a ninguna otra

.

.

.

No, no, no, ¡NO! Katniss esto está mal… no tienes porque hacerlo, solo dile que te sientes mal… si eso, mmm ¿y qué me duele?, me duele la cabeza… no la cabeza no puede ser, me haría tomar algún analgésico, ¿otro dolor que no pueda curarse rápido?... malestar estomacal eso seguro tendría que funcionar además esa excusa podría ayudar a que me quedara en casa mientras el va a visitar a nuestros padres… malditos exámenes ¿Por qué tenían que acabar tan pronto? Navidad… navidad nunca te había odiado tanto como hasta ahora. ¿Por qué? Todo iba tan bien, estos seis meses los habíamos pasado de lo lindo… pensé que esa loca idea había abandonado su cabeza… pero heme acá, buscando las mil excusas para librarme de un posible reencuentro esta noche.

-espero que no sigas pensando las posibles enfermedades que puedan darte esta noche- su voz hizo que me sobresaltara- ¿Por qué sigues en bata?- preguntó desde la puerta de su habitación

-esto no está bien- alegué escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos- no me siento bien con esto Peeta.

-estas nerviosa amor- con sus manos aparto las mías- te juro que todo saldrá bien, piensa en lo bonita que serán estas fechas teniendo a tu familia a tu lado

-no puedo- lloriquee sin importar que mi maquillaje se dañara- ve tu, diles que estoy bien y entrégales mis regalos… yo me quedaré aquí viendo una película o adelantando tareas

-si puedes, además dudo que hayamos hecho un viaje de casi un día entero para que ahora te eches para atrás además no pienso dejarte sola en mi cada cuando es navidad

-ese fue otro error ¿por qué no nos quedamos en un hotel? Eso hubiese sido más fácil ¿Qué tal si tu papa llegara en este momento? Si me ve….

-no va a venir para acá, siquiera sabe que mi llegada era hoy quería darles a todos la sorpresa de que te traía conmigo pero ya que no quieres déjame ir abajo para comenzar a recoger todo, nos iremos esta noche- sabia el interés que Peeta tenía por reencontrarse con su padre, en varias oportunidades lo encontré hablando con su papa, preguntando cómo estaba Prim, mi madre y siempre desviando el tema cada vez que le preguntaba si iría a visitarlos en navidad. Claro Peeta no respondía pues desde hace bastante tiempo tenía en mente que para estas fechas los dos vendríamos a celebrar navidad con ellos. La verdad al comienzo la idea me pareció bastante agradable, la idea de verlas de nuevo me entusiasmaba bastante… solo que no contaba con que caída día que pasara los nervios en mi estomago aumentaran

-estás jugando sucio- por mucho miedo que tuviese en este momento definitivamente no podía dejar a Peeta solo en esto… mas cuando el solo quería darme el regalo más bonito que alguien podría haberme hecho, devolverme a mi familia

-no lo estoy- dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos a la vez que depositaba un pequeño beso en mi frente

-esa mirada de hace segundos fue un truco malvado… ¿ella no saben nada?- asintió- creen que iras solo- afirmó con un gesto- si las cosas no marchan bien….

-sabes que todo va a salir bien- zafaba el nudo de mi bata para introducir sus manos debajo- ahora- sus masajearon mis glúteos haciendo que me relajara un poco- necesito que se vista señorita Everdeen porque si pasa dos minutos más con esa bata, tenga la seguridad que querré hacerle el amor de la misma forma que lo hice en el avión – sonreí al recordar esa increíble experiencia- y si eso pasa no saldríamos de esta habitación hasta año nuevo y yo sinceramente quiero ver a mi familia… así que te doy media hora- me nalgueaba haciendo que me sobresaltara- te espero abajo mientras termino de envolver los regalos.

Bien Katniss, manos a la obra, definitivamente para esta noche no quería nada de vestidos ni nada de ropa lujo… no solo quería sentirme cómoda. Después de revisar unas cuantas veces mi maleta me decidí por unos jeans ajustados color negro, una camisa sin mangas de seda color azul turquesa, un chaleco blanco por si me daba frio y después de considerarlo bastante unos zapatos altos a juego con mi camisa, de chica no era muy amante de los tacones pero ahora debo reconocer que me gustaba la apariencia que daban, así que tras algunos meses de caídas, raspones y zapatos rotos, se podría decir que tenia dominio de ello y no al contrario, mi cabello iría suelto y mi maquillaje sería bastante suave… nada de extravagancia. Cuando terminé de arreglarme me encontré con Peeta que ya no se encontraba en la casi sino que comenzaba a guardar los obsequios en el maletero del auto que había rentado.

-estas hermosa, me encanta ese color… me trae recuerdos-agregó pícaro cerrando la maleta del auto

-Peeta…- le llame para que se detuviera no era el mejor tema de conversación que podíamos tener en este momento

-está bien… ¿todo listo?- asentí- bien vayamos a casa

El camino desde la casa de los padres de Peeta hasta mi casa se me hizo sumamente corto, de hecho cada vez que nos deteníamos en un semáforo me dedicaba a obsérvale ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? ¿No le daba nervios ver a su papa?... bueno porque le darían si él no tenía ningún tipo de problema en la relación para con su papa. Me relajaba cada vez que su mano envolvía la mía inspirándome confianza, dándome a entender con ese gesto que todo estaría bien. Más de una vez suspiraba llevándome su mano a mis labios para depositar un besito entre sus dedos lo que ocasionaba que se girara para observarme con esas hermosas piscinas azules y depositar un pequeño besos en mis labios.

Cuando estacionó el auto, tuve una sensación de deja vu… era el mismo sitio en el que siempre estacionaba, mi casa se mantenía igual al excepción de la decoración navideña que le daba esa sensación de bienvenida y armonía… el jardín estaba igual, el floral de mi madre…

-¡hey!- me giré para mirarle- estamos juntos en esto

-lo sé- respondí bajito

-les daremos una bonita sorpresa- apretaba sus dedos alrededor de los míos- te amo- no respondí apoye una de mis rodillas en mi asiento para profundizar un poco nuestro beso, en el mismo instante que mi lengua rozó su labio inferior la suya salió al encuentro, para perderse dentro de mi boca arrancándome una exhalación, definitivamente Peeta era el único hombre que podía darme esa tranquilidad- preciosa nos esperan- asintiendo nos bajamos al mismo tiempo del vehículo, el se dirigió a la maleta del auto para sacar la gran bolsa que contenía los regalos de nuestra familia. Con la bolsa en su mano izquierda y nuestras manos entrelazadas camínanos el pequeño jardín de mi madre hasta que Peeta tocó el timbre-colócate pegada a la pared- me sugirió señalando el espacio existente entre la ventana y la puerta, evitando hacer ruido me escondí en ese lugar, mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran la puerta

-¡Peeta!- juro que el corazón se me detuvo al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, evidentemente no podía observarla pues si lo hacía ganaría que me viese. En el interior de la casa pude escuchar como una voz gruesa preguntaba quién era- es….- mi novio automáticamente le corto asiendo una seña con sus manos para que guardase silencio- la chica que vende las galletas- gritó mi hermana- ¿no vas a pasar?- le susurró

-sí, solo que quiero darle la sorpresa a nuestros padres

-si te refieres a tu llegada tu padre imaginaba que vendrías- explicó dando un paso hacia Peeta para poder cerrar la puerta un poco- y si lo dices por los regalos dudo que eso sea prioridad está noche- finalizó abrazándole, mi novio dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le devolvió el abrazo a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo- tenía la ilusión de que- se le cortó la voz- de que Katniss viniese- Peeta la estrechó con más fuerza- ¿Cómo está?

-bellísima, tienes que verla- me miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque traté de evitarlo sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse- se ha convertido en toda una artista, hace unas pinturas increíbles enana… es toda una mujer- mi hermana se separó para mirarle a la cara sin romper su abrazo

-¿crees que…? ¿Crees que si estas vacaciones voy a visitarla ella quiera verme… quizás hablarme?- Mellark no le respondió solo le miró sonriendo, creo que esa era mi señal… me tocaba a mi responderle

-creo que me encantaría la idea- de pronto todo fue como en cámara lenta. Prim se soltó tan rápido del agarre de Peeta para girarse y verme, en su rostro pude identificar varias emociones, primero sus labios se abrieron formando una gran O después llevo sus manos a sus labios ahogando el chillido que amenazaba con salir, su cuerpo chocó con el de Peeta cuando comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás para poder verme mejor- definitivamente me gustaría verte por…- no pude finalizar mi frase pues el cuerpo de mi hermana chocó de la misma manera en que un imán atrae al otro

-viniste- susurró cerca de mi oído- te extrañé tanto… gracias, gracias por venir, gracias por darme este magnífico regalo, lo siento Kat de verdad lo lamento yo debí de buscarte, nuca me perdonaré el haberte dicho esas cosa tan….- le interrumpí cuando sus gimoteos se hicieron incontrolables

-ya, ya, ya- le calmé acariciando su cabello, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al alejarme de uno de los seres que mas amaba y que desde pequeña me había jurado proteger- no quiero que- tomaba su rostro entre mis manos- nunca más volvamos a tocar ese tema- agregue limpiando sus lagrimas con mis dedos- todo está bien… patito

- ¡oh mírate! ¡Estas hermosa!- se alejaba para mirarme- y yo aquí haciendo que llores y dañes tu maquillaje- copiaba el gesto que acababa de tener con ella, hasta ese momento me daba cuenta que mis mejillas se encontraban totalmente húmedas por causa de mis lagrimas- te amo hermana- agregó tomándome de la mano- y tu- se giraba para mirar a Peeta que nos observaba embelesado y con los ojo algo húmedos- como te atreves… ¡Peeta tenias que decírmelo!

-¿y perderme sus reacciones?- se acercaba para abrazarnos a las dos- un recuerdo tan bonito como este vale oro

-deben de estar cansados- mi hermana se encaminaba hacia la puerta aun con mi mano entre la suya- pasen, mamá está por servir la cena… no sabes lo contenta que se va a poner cuando te vea Katniss

-Prim… mmm quisiera darle la sorpresa- pedí- que te parece si entras de primero y después Peeta y yo te seguimos

-no te vas a ir ¿verdad?- preguntó haciendo un puchero

-no, solo quiero darle una sorpresa así como lo hice contigo- respondí sonriendo

-vale, yo entraré primero… ustedes síganme. Ellos están en la cocina- Peeta volvió a tomar los regalos y soltando la mano de mi hermana para entrelazar nuevamente mi mano con la de mi novio nos adentramos a mi hogar.

El primer olor que pude reconocer fue pan, inmediatamente recordé la primera vez que Peeta me invitó a su casa y cocinamos, me giré para mirarle… en su rostro había una sonrisa genuina, definitivamente no era esa sonrisa que tenia después de hacer el amor o incluso cuando sacaba un veinte en un examen para el que había pasado varias semanas estudiando era como esa sonrisa que me regaló la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba o el día que gané la competencia gracias a sus consejos… la verdad eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había podido observar en su rostro una sonrisa como esa… y me sentí algo triste, desde que regresamos Peeta había tratado de hacerme sentir bien, de complacerme en casi todo lo que quería, en preocuparse por mí, estar al pendiente de todo y… se que la mayoría de las parejas deben de hacerse feliz, de complacerse… solo que sabía que muy en el fondo, el trataba de remendar el error que creía haber cometido… cuando a era más que obvio que era yo quien se había equivocado.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamiento que en el momento que su mano tiró de la mía para detenerme casi caigo de lleno en el piso, afortunadamente sus buenos reflejos hicieron acto de presencia lo que me ayudó a mantenerme en pie

-tardaste allí afuera, pensé que ibas a comprar galletas- esa era la voz de mi madre

-si iba a hacerlo solo que la chica no tenia de chocolate… solo vainilla- agregó mi hermana ingresando a la cocina.

-¿quieres galletas de chocolate Prim?- Peeta sonrió al escuchar la voz de su papá- podemos hacerlas, aun hay tiempo

-no,no,no nada de tiempo. Nadie se meterá en mi cocina me costó bastante trabajo que quedara limpia… después ustedes harán un desorden y se irán como si nada hubiese pasado

-pero mamá…

-nada Prim, ya tenemos suficiente comida… ya la cocina se cierra y nadie más entra- Peeta dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de soltarme la mano para ingresar a la cocina

-¿y si soy yo el que quiere esas galletas?- las risas de mi mama y el Sr Robert no se hicieron esperar, pude escuchar unas cuantas palmadas y unos cuantos besos antes de que alguien volviese a hablar.

-lo lamento Peeta…. Tu padre y mi hija son unos desordenados de primera, créeme que no arriesgaré mi cocina mas cuando he pasado todo el día limpiando

-ni porque haya traído regalos- volvió a alegar

-no y quita esa cara…. Ya tengo casi dos años en los que me he inmunizado contra los pucheros- si definitivamente ese era un comentario muy… mi madre inconscientemente me carcajee de su comentario… ¿me escucharon?...todo se había quedado en silencio

-creo que entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos Peeta… yo en realidad tenía ganas de comer esas galletas- agregué dando la cara, a la vez que me percataba de dos pares de ojos que me miraban como si fuese un sueño

-Robert enciende el horno- ordenó mi madre acercándose a mí. Si Peeta decía que yo estaba hermosa era porque no había tenido oportunidad de ver a mi mamá… estaba un poco mas cargada de peso…sin llegar a perder su trabajada figura, su cabello que antes era largo ahora le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros… su sonrisa era distinta, se veía feliz, completa… estaba bien, después de tantos años había encontrado su felicidad, su amor verdadero- ¿puedo…?- preguntó haciendo una seña para acercarse a mi

-¡Oh mamá!- exclame acortando la distancia que había entre nosotras- Claro que si- a pesar de estos dos años que tenia sin verle su olor no había cambiado, ese olor que miles de veces me recibió para calmarme después de una pesadilla o para consolarme después de haber peleado con mi hermana seguía allí, dándome a entender que siempre… siempre estuvo conmigo aunque no supiera nada de ella- mami lo lamento, fui muy grosera contigo… debí escucharte, hubiese entendido todo si…

-shh estas aquí, eso es lo importante para mí- se giraba para ver a mi hermana- para nosotras

La cena transcurrió mejor de lo que pude haberme imaginado en un millón de años, estar aquí con mi familia… porque eso era, tanto Peeta con el Sr… Robert eran parte de ella y sinceramente no quería que se fueran, por primera vez mi mama lucia una autentica felicidad… sin preocuparse de que haremos mañana… permitiendo que comiésemos lo que queramos sin mencionar nuestro peso… dejando a un lado las discusiones… era increíble, perfecto. Me sentía tan cómoda que daría lo que fuera porque las noches que restan de mi vida fuesen así, sonriendo, celebrando, bailando… con mis seres querido, mi familia

-Peeta nos las enviaba- susurró mi mama a mis espaldas a la vez que tomaba un portarretrato en el que se podía observar la primera galería que tuve este año para la universidad- espero no te enoje… yo se lo pedí, me daba algo de miedo tu reacción si llegábamos de improvisto a tu exposición

-no me molesta, en absoluto… solo me sorprende- había varios retratos míos, pintando, estudiando, en alguna de mis exposiciones este año, con Peeta… al momento en que tomé la foto que él había capturado para nuestro segundo aniversario, en la que yo salía haciendo un puchero mientras el sonreía, en mi rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa

-me alegra que sea él, chicos como el quedan pocos

-si lo sé- respondí dejando la foto en su sitio- es más de lo que alguien puede llegar a pedir… hay momentos en los que me cuestiono nuestra relación.

-no cometas el mismo error que yo, no permitas que tus dudas interfieran en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia en su relación, créeme conozco esa mirada- señalaba a Peeta que se encontraba hablando con Prim al otro lado de la sala- y la experiencia me dice que van a pasar muchos pero muchos años antes de que esa mirada pueda cambiar…claro que después de esos años cambiaria solo porque tu lo pidieses

-¿la tuya cambió?

-trate de que cambiara, pero definitivamente logre cambiar muchas cosas en mi entorno sin que mis sentimientos cambiaran ni un poquito

-papá… el….¿firmaste?- pregunté con timidez

-si, hace seis meses- mi madre me examinaba con la mirada- después de pedirme que recapacitara, que lo pensara logré firmar los papeles

-me imagino que no le creíste su teatro de arrepentimiento- aun esa herida me ardía, a pesar de todo los meses que habían pasado

-veo que ya lo sabes… desde hace bastante tiempo dejé de creer en él y sinceramente hija no pienso cambiar todo esto que tengo por…

-entiendo mama- la abrazaba- créeme que te entiendo y me alegra que seas feliz sin importar lo que digan.

-siento interrumpir- nos llamaba el papá de mi novio- Kamil tienes una llamada telefónica- ambas sonreímos y se fue con él a atender su llamada. En vista que me había quedado sola me dirigí al otro lado de la sala donde se Peeta y Prim mantenían una animada charla

-¡hey!- saludó posando su mano en mi cadera y atrayéndome hacia él para quedar sentada en sus piernas

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunté robándole un trago a la bebida de Peeta

-Prim me comentaba sus planes para terminar de enganchar a…

-¡Peeta!- le llamó mi hermana sonrojándose

-¿a quién?- le pregunté sonriendo- ¿un novio?

-Katniss… ¡oh Dios! Es bueno… si somos pero el…

-Prim y Tresh salen desde bastante tiempo- finalizó Mellark

-Oh hermana eso es…- comenté asombrada

-predecible, ya me imaginaba que debajo de tanto "me cae mal" "es tan insoportable" había algo mas- Prim tapaba su rostro con sus manos, haciendo un espacio con sus dedos para observarnos por allí

-déjala Peeta…. ¿y qué ocurre? Si ya son novios que es eso de planes para termina de enganchar a Tresh…. No entiendo- Prim solo se quedó allí viéndome sonrojada

-amor… terminar de enganchar a Tresh, Prim no solo se refiere a ser novios porque como tu bien dices ya lo son… que otra cosa crees que pueda faltar para engancharle- ya, vale ya entendía

-quieres… ya sabes, intimar- Peeta se carcajeo por lo bajo por la palabra que había usado

-es ilógico que nuestra primera conversación sea esto… mejor hablemos de otra cosa, eso ya no es tan importante

-¿te da vergüenza hablarlo conmigo?, creo que si fuese tu me daría más vergüenza hablarlo con el novio de mi hermana- agregué algo irónica a la vez que hacia ademan de levantarme de las piernas de Mellark

-no es vergüenza- justificó- es... solo que no sé cómo reaccionar, como tomarlo… la semana pasada cumplimos nueve meses de novios y… bueno decidí dejar a un lado mis tácticas de persuasión para decírselo

-decirle que querías estar con el- continúe cuando se quedo callada

-si, la verdad es que desde hace algunos meses yo… me interesé en el , ya sabes en ese sentido…pero el… parece que no, por eso quería hablarlo con Peeta, quizás el podía ayudarme o explicarme que le ocurre, porque me ha confesado varias veces que le gusto que me quiere pero no comprendo- cuando mi hermana terminó de hablar me giré para ver a mi novio, preguntándole con la mirada que creía que podía estar pasando

-sería la primera vez de Tresh- respondió a mi pregunta- yo supongo que todos esos intentos que ha realizado Prim se han visto frustrados quizás por los nervios del chicos

-¿nervios? ¿Por acostarse conmigo? ¡Soy su novia!

-Pues precisamente por eso lo digo, pequeña nosotros los chicos somos en algunas ocasiones un poco más… temerosos con lo que puede referirse a nuestra primera vez… por lo menos yo lo era, me daba algo de miedo no poder cumplir

-entonces nunca estaremos juntos… ¿por miedo?

-yo no digo que nunca… de hecho el único consejo que te daría… es que si las técnicas persuasivas que me imagino fueron, coqueteos, besos profundos, miradas picaras no funcionaron, te recomendaría pasar al siguiente nivel… situaciones extremas, medidas extremas

-lo intentaré con lo de las medidas extremas, ya tendré que esperar para enero… espero que su desinterés se deba a eso… nervios

-¿y por qué no le invitas a la casa?- tanto Peeta como Prim me miraron sorprendidos

-no creo que sea correcto pedirle que… ¿aquí?- alegó sorprendido Peeta

-¡no! No me refería a que… obviamente Prim y el tienen que buscar un lugar en el que ambos se sientan cómodos, solo decía que podía invitarlo a la casa o a salir para comenzar a entrar en calor

- a mi me agrada la idea, Prim podrías llamarle de hecho podríamos avisarles a los chicos… salir un rato, divertimos, charlar…. Me agrada de verdad, creo que podríamos intentarlo

-¡voy a buscar mi celular! Ustedes quédense aquí yo me encargo de hablarle a los demás- como un rayo mi hermana se levantó de su asiento y se perdió por la salida que daba hacia la cocina

- tienes sueño- cuando me detuve a observarlo me percaté de que sus ojos se encontraban algo rojos

-creo que hasta este momento comienzo a sentir el peso del viaje

-quieres que nos vayamos a la cama

-siempre- sonreía pícaro- ¿y tu familia? ¿los regalos?- preguntó en medio de un bostezo mientras acariciaba mi espalda

-ya los dejamos bajo el árbol y estoy segura que los abriremos mañana, además creo que nuestros padres están por irse a dormir- comenté señalando a mi madre que se había quedado dormida en el mueble contrario- será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que se haga más tarde

-si tienes razón- me levanté para permitirle reincorporarse, para después encaminarnos a donde se encontraba su padre levantando a mi mama- papá nosotros…

-¿se van a ir?- preguntó Robert mirándome- es algo tarde para que conduzcan…- como si tuviese un oído biónico mi madre se despertó de inmediato.

-definitivamente no, van a quedarse en tu habitación- subía las escaleras que daban a la planta superior de la casa-¡y es una orden!

-si yo fuese ustedes no le llevaría la contraria, nos vemos mañana o mejor dicho dentro de unas horas, buenas noches y feliz navidad- se marchaba siguiendo a mi madre

-no sé tú pero no me interesa pelearme de gratis con tu madre… ¿tu habitación es la segunda a la derecha no?

Encontrarme con que mi habitación estaba tal y como yo la había dejado, exceptuando las sabanas que habían sido cambiadas, todo absolutamente todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba mis fotos, mis lápices, mis libros todo. Fue bonita la sensación que tuve cuando entre en mi habitación y me encontré a Peeta ya acomodado en el otro extremo de mi cama. Abrí mi closet para ver si corría con la fortuna de encontrar algo que quizás me sirviera… ¡en enero comienzo dieta! ¡Nada en mi armario me servía! Ni mis batas ¡nada!

¡Qué HORRIBLE! Bueno algo es algo… por lo menos ese mono largo y ancho que usaba cuando estaba en mis días no había decido encogerse de la noche a la mañana, afortunadamente logré dar con una de mis camisas de tiras, recogí mi cabello que hasta ahora mantenía suelto en una coleta, levanté la cobija y me acosté al lado de Peeta estrechándolo con mis brazos, pegando mi pecho a su espalda

.

.

.

-¿en el once? No te paree algo lejos Prim- le cuestionó Peeta, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el había tratado de convencer a mi hermana

-no es tan lejos, solo son tres horas… además los chicos ya aceptaron

-¿y cómo nos vamos a regresar?- le cuestioné- no pretenderás que alguno de nosotros tome carretera después de haber asistido a esa fiesta

-eso es lo de menos, antes de ir podemos realizar alguna reservación en cualquier hotel alegó con un puchero

-¿tenemos que ir a juro esta noche? No te parece mejor esperar un poco, preparar todo bien y después irnos a donde quieras- ya Peeta no sabía que excusa inventarse

-si, tu más que nadie sabe como son las fiestas de navidad en el once, además Effie ya le dio permiso a Tresh y como tu bien me dijiste- señalaba a Peeta- no pienso perder esa oportunidad ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡no les pido nada nunca más! Yo no iré si ustedes no van

-me debes una grande enana- le notifiqué logrando que mi hermana se fuera dando unos brinquitos

-te amo- me abrazaba- a las siete los quiero lindos y bellos, nos encontraremos aquí con los chicos para después irnos todos juntos

-¡Prim! Son las cinco y diez me quejé, era imposible que en dos horas me arreglara, además tenía que ir a casa de Peeta a buscar mi ropa

-entonces te recomiendo que te apures- gritó

-pequeño demonio

.

.

.

-pensabas irte sin siquiera visitarnos, debería de enojarme Mellark… no esperaba eso de mi mejor amigo… claro como ya estudias con ese montón de niños ricos, de seguro te olvidaste de tus verdaderas amistades

-¡oh por favor Cato!- me burlé cuando las chicas ya habían desaparecido camino al baño- sabes que se me hace difícil, casi no tengo vacaciones, además tú también puedes visitarme somos prácticamente vecinos

-touché- exclamó Gale sonriendo

-es distinto yo tengo un hogar que atender, tu todavía no llegas a eso respondió con suficiencia

-Tiene un punto Peeta- intervino Tresh- un buen punto

-no crees que ya es hora- explicó Gale mirándome

-¿de casarme con Katniss?- todos asintieron- definitivamente no, solo lograría que se asustara o que se pusiera nerviosa y obviamente su respuesta seria no

-se lo has preguntado

-no hace falta que lo haga Tresh, Katniss no es como Rue o incluso como Prim…. Si me atreviese en este momento a proponérselo diría que es algo pronto, que aun están los estudios y otras cosas más que no vienen al caso

-entonces ¿nunca te vas a casar por qué simple y llanamente a Katniss le da temor formar una familia?

-claro que me voy a casar Gale, solo que aun no…. Todavía no, es como si te preguntara por qué no te has casado con Delly después de decirme que la amas como nunca a nadie- Gale me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados

-es obvio es un año menor que yo…. Va a ingresar a la universidad y quiero que disfrute esa oportunidad tal y como lo hago yo…

-y quieres que cuando lo hagas ella este segura de lo que va a hacer- completé

-buen punto, Cato… Tresh, mejor cambiemos de tema porque es más que obvio que Peeta le ha dado mil vueltas a este asunto

-¿y tu Tresh? Me enteré que lograste confesarle tus sentimiento a Primrose- mi amigo se encogió en su asiento…. Sabía lo que le venia

-si..si, su madre ya lo sabe… estoy haciendo todo por lo legal, como ustedes me indicaron- los tres cambiamos unas miradas cómplices

-entonces te estás portando bien- continuó Gale

-sssiii

-¿nada de manitos traviesas, lengua turista?- Preguntó Cato tronando sus dedos

-mis manos siempre han estado bajo control y mi lengua…. Mi lengua no ha viajado nunca- el comentario de Tresh hizo que el trago que Gale tenía en la boca, fuera expulsado con total violencia, mojándole parte de la cara a Tresh

-¿Qué tiempo tienes ya con Prim?-pregunté, después de todo tenía que darle una mano a mi cuñada

-nueve meses…

-¿y nada de nada? ¿Ni los dedos?- preguntó Gale fingiendo superioridad

-nnnnooo- el rostro de Tresh, pasaba de moreno, a rojo… violeta

-¿eres gay?- tanto Hawthorne como yo estallamos en carcajadas cuando la pregunta abandonó los labios de Cato- ¡por dios muchacho! El trato era que la respetaras no que le llevaras todos los domingos a misa

-Pero ustedes…

-tranquilo muchacho, ya superaste nuestra prueba- le corté

-¿Qué prueba?- nadie respondió la pregunta de Prim- ok está bien, venga Tresh vamos a bailar- dijo tomando al chico de la mano y tirando para levantarle

-¿y esas bebidas?- pregunté mirando la copa que Katniss y Rue tenían en sus manos

-mmm… larga historia ¿quieres?- me ofrecía el vaso mientras me hacia una seña para sentarse en mi muslo- yo no la quiero-susurró

-no van a creer quien es uno de los dueños de este lugar- intervino Rue haciendo que mi novia se removiera inquieta en mi pierna

-¿Marvel?- preuntó Gale

-ni de cerca….- Rue guardo un repentino silencio- allí viene- todos giramos nuestras cabezas para encontrarnos con la persona que Rue comentaba, en vista que no podía girarme del todo ya que Katniss se encontraba aun apoyada en mi pierna, hice un ademan de levantarme para que ella lo hiciera y así poder ver de quien se trataba.

-¡chicos!- tiene que ser una broma, después de todo no era tan necesario el que me levantara. Quise volver a sentarme pero en vista de que ya me había levantado me tocaba saludar.

.

.

.

-¡Odair! Pero qué pequeño es el mundo… venir a encontrarte aquí- la voz de Cato destilaba todo menos amabilidad

-si ya ves, soy uno de los accionistas- le tendía la mano a Cato… ¿Cómo pasó por mi cabeza hace dos años acostarme con… puaj?- Gale- mi amigo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza sin prestarle tanta atención- no saben lo divertido que es encontrar caras conocidas en estos lugares- dijo mirándome- Peeta… me alegra verte bien, desde hace bastante tiempo quería hablar contigo, decirte que todo estaba bien, olvidado y que para mí nunca pasó nada- este chico definitivamente estaba loco, además de que su ropa daba la sensación de haberse bañado en vaselina para poder ponérsela… ahora venía a decirle estas cosas al… mi novio y no obstante le tendía la mano después de semejante ¿discurso?

-todo bien- respondió Peeta mirándome- aunque…- lo que pasó después no lo vi venir Mellark soltó mi mano dio un paso hacia delante y sin derramar una gota de su bebida su mano impacto en la mejilla izquierda de Finnick emitiendo un gran crujido y ocasionando que el chico cayese de lleno en el piso llevándose unas cuantas mesas de por medio- se me olvidaba que me debías una- dijo mi chico acomodándose su camisa- ahora si estamos bien- yo seguía allí viéndolo sorprendida… Gale se acercó dejando su vaso en la mesa a la defensiva, Cato imitó su movimiento cuando algunos de los chicos de seguridad se ubicaron alrededor de nosotros

-¡está bien!- alegó Finnick levantándose- está bien chicos solo jugábamos… además creo que los muchachos ya se iban.

-salgan ustedes yo iré a buscar a Prim, nos vemos afuera- Peeta seguía allí de pie sin romper su contacto visual con Odair, varias veces le empujé para que pudiésemos abandonar el lugar hasta que Cato le empujó y envolviéndolo con sus brazos logró moverlo

-¡Peeta!- exclamó excitada Rue a mi lado una vez logramos salir- eso fue increíble… se lo merecía, por cochino, asqueroso… cerdo mira que aun no se me olvida lo que escribió…

-¡Rue!- le grité suponiendo a donde iba a llegar su comentario si no le cortaba

-¿quieres que te consiga un poco de hielo?- le preguntó Cato- eso sonó horrible… debe doler

-Cato podrías buscarle- mi amigo me miró preocupado- estaremos bien, tranquilo- Cato en compañía de Rue se encaminaron a la entrada trasera del local para buscarle algo de hielo a la vez que me acercaba a Peeta que seguía callado

- me pregunto… ¿estás molesta?- Preguntó estirando su puño

-¿por qué debería estarlo?- tomé su mano entre las mías, en efecto sus nudillos seguían un poco rojos-¿te duele?

-no mucho, por mi reacción allí adentro, la escena que monté….

-¿tu estas enojado? ¿Te arrepientes de "la escenita"?

-en realidad no, desde hace bastante tiempo quería partirle la cara a ese imbécil

-entonces yo tampoco lo estoy… además creo que el hecho que me invitara esa bebida sabiendo que estoy acompañada lo hace ganador de ese derechazo- Peeta sonrió ante mi comentario para después depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios- ¿y yo soy la que se excede con sus tácticas para marcar territorio?- mi comentario le hizo reír.

-digamos que esta era una promesa que tenia conmigo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién se peleó?- preguntó Prim, uniéndosenos

-será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, no se ustedes pero creo que ya estoy algo viejo para estos trasnochos- comentó Gale abriendo la puerta de su coche para que subieran Tresh y Prim- buen derechazo Peeta, de primera mano se que van a pasar varios días para que se le alivie el dolor.

Después de eso, todos partimos al mismo tiempo camino al hotel. Para completar nuestra noche solo quedaba una habitación para tres parejas, por ende uno de nosotros dormiría en una individual, afortunadamente Gale fue quien se ofreció a tomar esa habitación alegando que ni loco dormiría en una habitación donde hay dos parejas mas y en la que le tocaría dormir solo y que no había problema pues su habitación estaba relativamente cerca a la del resto.

Nos despedimos de Gale en la entrada de nuestra habitación, Prim y Rue ingresaron corriendo a la habitación para así adueñarse de algunos de los anexos de nuestro cuarto, en vista de que ellas habían sido muchos mas rápidas que yo, a Peeta y a mí nos tocaría dormir en el segundo nexo, en medio de las habitaciones de Rue y Prim

-¿estás dormida?- Preguntó Peeta entrando en la habitación con una toalla en sus hombros y sus monos de dormir

-no-confesé apoyándome en mis hombros para verle mejor, además como iba a dormirme si desde algunos minutos había comenzado a escuchar algunas cosas raras- no me invitaste- me quejé fingiendo un puchero

-pensé que no ibas a aceptar- se subía a la cama- pensé que estando Prim aquí iba…

-shhh lo que tu digas- le corté acercándome para besarle a la vez que mis manos viajaban automáticamente a su cabello acercándolo a mí, indicándole con ese gesto que le quería arriba. En el mismo instante que sentí su peso mis piernas se posaron en torno a sus caderas, sin romper el contacto que teníamos con nuestros labios me envolvió con sus brazos y me levantó un poco para rozar si intimidad con la mía, solté el agarre que tenía en su cabello, llevé mis manos al borde de mi camisa y tiré de ella para dejarla tirada a un lado en nuestra cama, en ese mismo instante sus labios se posaron en mi clavícula y aunque en varias oportunidades tiré un poco de sus cabellos para que acariciara mis pechos Peeta se quedaba allí en mi clavícula. Al abrir mis ojos para preguntarle que le ocurría me percate de que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿no escuchas…?- hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que en la habitación continua se escuchaba…era extraño… como… como si fuese un perro llorando… ¡Prim! Pero un momento no solo venia de allí "el llanto" de mi hermana era acompañado por el gran concierto que nos brindaba de gratis Rue… las muy… por eso eligieron habitaciones distantes

-no importa… no les hagas caso- le besaba la frente- hasta este momento me daba cuenta de que ellos… están haciéndolo- esta vez fue Peeta quien se lanzo al encuentro con mis labios, parecía bastante entusiasmado…. Hasta que volvió a alejarse

-no, no puedo preciosa- se tumbaba a mi lado- hay demasiado ruido- como un flecha me levanté, a mis espaldas sentía la pesada mirada de mi novio

-¡YA CALLENSE!- grité golpeando la pared de yeso que dividia la habitación con la de Rue- ¡NO DEJAN DORMIR NO ENTIENDEN!- la respuesta que obtuve fue que entre tantos gemidos la risa de mi amiga no se hizo esperar- ¡ESPERA QUE AMANEZCA! ¡TE ADVIERTO QUE MI VOZ ES MICHO MAS AGUDA QUE LA TUYA RUE!- nada los sonidos se intensificaban, bien si no podía con ella Prim me escucharía

-¡BASTA PRIMROSE! ¡BAJA LA VOZ… O LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES GRITANDO!- nada- ¡TRESHHH BASTA! ¡SE LO DIRÉ A MI MADRE! ¡PRIM ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES PORQUE HABLARÉ CON MAMA PARA QUE NO TE DEJE SALIR DURANTE BASTANTE TIEMPO!

…..

HELLOOO! Nenas bellas como están? Como siempre espero que la respuesta sea bien…

Bueno mis amores aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que sea de su agrado

De verdad quiero agradecerles a todas por estar allí, se que muchas veces es algo frustrante poder leer tan poco de una historia, así que como siempre espero que sepan disculparme, créame que si tuviese tiempo actualizara un poco más seguido

… no sé si el capitulo llene las expectativas que tenían así que espero que me puedan expresar su opinión bien sea positiva o negativa, un besote nos leemos pronto

Desde hace semanas todas me preguntan ¿Cómo va a terminar la historia? Asi que hoy les pregunto…. ¿Cómo creen o quieren que termine?... un besote las requiero se portan mal!

**Sayre 922, **bella disculpa si no te respondi…. Sory de verdad hoy es que leo tu coment! Quiero darte la bienvenida a esta historia y mil gracias por darme tu opinión me alegra que te gustara, espero seguirnos leyendo


	36. ¿vivir juntos?

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

-Prim basta, ya no le sigas dando explicaciones a tu hermana….

-pero…. Mi intención, ni yo ni Tresh en ningún momento quisimos incomodarles- se justificó a la vez que Rue lanzaba una sonora carcajada

-enana lo que Katniss tiene se llama frustración, así tu y yo le pidamos mil veces perdón sencillamente no lo hará porque… no pudo tener la noche que nosotras si- las risas de Rue aumentaron cuando uno de los cojines del mueble de la casa de mi novio impactó en su cara- si, frustración

-¡NO PUDE DORMIR EN TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!- grité haciendo que Cato se asomara por la puerta de la cocina para comprobar si todo estaba bien- ¡DIOS! ¿Qué les pasa? Parecían perros- mi amigo hizo como si no había escuchado nada y se volvió a esconder en la cocina

-yo…yo.. yo creo que fue algo que tomé hermana, yo no soy así… es que- reconozco que en cierto punto me daba algo de pena con Prim pues si demostraba estar bastante arrepentida… mientras que Rue… Rue disfrutaba esto

-es más que obvio que Prim tenía derecho de tirarse a Tresh de las mil y un maneras existentes- le miraba seria- no te disculpes Katniss nunca se disculpó por haberla descubierto un día en pleno apogeo con Peeta, así que no le pidas disculpas

-yo no te pedí que aparecieras ese día en el salón de química- comenté cruzándome de brazos- ustedes sabían que estaba en la habitación continua y que las paredes eran de yeso

-si no fuese interrumpido la recreación de tu fantasía orgásmica hubiese sido ese profesor…. Haymitch quien te hubiese encontrado en pelotas porque ya Peeta lo estaba. Todavía espero un gracias

-¿viste a Peeta desnudo?- preguntó mi hermana curiosa

-Rue…- le llamó Peeta desde la cocina mientras que a lo lejos se podía escuchar las carcajadas de Gale

-no, solo no tenia camisa además la fiera de tu hermana parecía un pulpo no me dejó ver nada

-si yo era un pulpo tú eras el vivo ejemplo de una neardental- mi amiga levantó una de sus cejas- le pegaste un zapatazo a mi novio

-tú me lanzaste el zapato primero

-no fue la mejor manera… la que usaste para ingresar al salón

-los hubiesen expulsado

-te lo agradezco pero… pero… te estás vengando en este momento

-no fue agradable para mi escuchar en ese momento tus gritos

-no estaba gritando

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto?- interrumpió Gale atravesándose entre las dos, obligándonos a romper nuestro contacto visual

-¡ella comenzó!- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿y quien termina?- volvió a preguntar serio

-¡cuando ella deje de decir que ayer parecía un perro!- bramó mi amiga- y obviamente me agradezca lo de la escuela

-cuando reconozca que lo de ayer fue intencional- me removía en mi asiento para verle la cara- ¿pretendes que te agradezca casi tres años después?

-¡GRACIAS RUE!- gritó mi novio desde la cocina

-por eso lo quiero- replicó con una sonrisa arrogante- no diré más porque te conozco y hasta que Peeta no te ayude a ponerte de buen humor no discutiré mas contigo- se levantaba- iré a la cocina tengo un hambre terrible y Prim deja de sentirte mal, te puedo asegurar que tu hermana tenia los mismos planes

-y esa es la razón por la que decidí dormir solo- Gale se sentaba a mi lado una vez Rue desaparecía por la entrada de la cocina seguida por mi hermana- nunca había presenciado una "discusión de este tipo entre ustedes"

-si quieres ser mi conciencia, te advierto que Mellark ya tiró la toalla

-no, en realidad quería felicitarte pero ya que no estás de ánimos mejor lo dejamos para otro día

-Gale….- le llamé evitando que abandonara el lugar-¿por qué felicitarme?- pregunté cuando se había sentado nuevamente

-pues es obvio ¿no?- sonreía- tu sola presencia cambio por completo el sentido de está navidad, bien guardado que se lo tenía Mellark, sabíamos que habían regresado pero nunca nos imaginamos que vendrías a pasar estas navidades con nosotros

-todos lo pintan como si fuese la gran cosa…. Solo vine a pasar navidad- respondí siendo sincera, claro que después analicé lo cruel que sonaba

-¡sí! Y no te hagas la dura porque los dos sabemos lo mucho que te movió la fibra reencontrarte con tus amigos, casi llorabas. Además si así fue con nosotros no me quiero imaginar cómo fue cuando volviste a ver a tu mama o a Prim

-¿Qué tal la escuela de medicina?- pregunté minutos después tratando de cambiar abruptamente de tema

-vaya manera de evadir el tema… en fin me alegra mucho que vinieras- me miraba a los ojos- es aquí donde debes de estar y con respecto a la escuela de medicina voy bien, en realidad me gusta mucho lo que elegí por profesión.

-¿Delly?-Gale me enseñó toda su dentadura en la sonrisa que de dibujó en su rostro

-está bien, su papá no le dejó venir así que nos veremos unos días antes de comenzar clases. Pero todo sorpresivamente ha salido muy bien- el brillo que tenían los ojos de mi amigo no pasó desapercibido para mi, definitivamente está chica había logrado engancharle como ninguna otra

-¿Por qué dices sorpresivamente?

-pues obviamente Delly no es para nada el tipo de chica con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir, de hecho el día que le dije mi edad se sumó un año pues sabía que si me confesaba la suya marcaria distancia y eso sumado a que era casi la hermana adoptiva de Peeta no ayudaba mucho, la verdad lo consideré bastante antes de tomar esa decisión. Casualmente cuando estaba por desistir tu enamorado tocó un día mi puerta y me confesó que no tenía problema alguno siempre y cuando prometiera cuidarla y quererla, desde ese mismo instante consideré la idea de que quizás esa era la chica que estaba destinada para mí

-es una buena chica- y lo era, Delly era sumamente agradable, simpática, alegre. Unos meses después de volver con Peeta tuve la oportunidad de verle pues ella vino a darle la bienvenida a la universidad, desde ese mismo momento le tomé un gran aprecio. De verdad me alegraba que Gale encontrara alguien que le hiciera tan feliz- de verdad que vale la pena. Me alegro mucho por ti Gale, lo mereces

-gracias, creo que todos nos merecíamos lo que tenemos en este momento ¿y tú, que tal?

-oh, todo bien, en realidad muy bien. la escuela de artes es fabulosa, sinceramente no pude haber elegido algo mejor para mi

-¿y con Mellark? ¿Qué tal la convivencia?

-excelente, no te niego que al comienzo pensé que podía ser algo abrupto pasar de verle solo las tardes a comenzar prácticamente a convivir con él.

-eso quiere decir que… están viviendo juntos- la última frase Gale la dijo con una sutileza que hasta el más despistado podía percibirla

-no estamos viviendo juntos- me aventuré a responder con total seguridad- mantenemos nuestras habitaciones en la universidad

-pero me imagino que desde que se encontraron no han vuelto a dormir solos- asentí- para mí eso es vivir juntos…. Desayunan juntos, sus ratos libes lo pasan juntos, solo se separan para ir a sus clases y para ducharse… a menos que tengas duchas en sus habitaciones

-pues para mí eso no es vivir juntos- repliqué con arrogancia- vivir juntos es cuando….cuando… cuando se van a vivir juntos porque ya ellos lo decidieron, cuando solo tienen un espacio para ellos

-¿entonces debo suponer que eso es lo que esperas que Peeta haga?-le miré confusa- que te lleve a un lugar que solo sea de los dos

-….no…bueno…mmm ¿de qué va todo esto Gale? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-respóndeme- ordenó

-no es lo que espero- me removí en mi asiento incomoda- no aun… dentro de bastante tiempo

-no te entiendo, dices que les va bien, que estas cómoda con él, que la universidad es perfecta y bla bla bla pero te da miedo vivir con él quizás comenzar una vida- no era cierto, obviamente no tenia ningún miedo de compartir mi vida con Peeta era… es que… todavía no

-no es cuestión de miedos, se trata de… Gale, me fui a estudiar, a encontrarme a mi misma no me parece correcto que todos esos planes desaparezcan por…por… apresurar la cosas

-bueno Catnip, solo tú te entiendes… solo tu sabrás que decidir cuando eso ocurra, yo solo digo que te asegures de tomar las decisiones correctas porque está vez te puedo asegurar que no tienes 17 años y no hay vuelta atrás- se levantaba de sus asiento para dirigirse a la cocina

¿Qué? ¿De qué trataba todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo Gale se interesa por lo que podía pasar en mi vida personal? Que tan difícil podía resultar entender mi punto de vista, simplemente no desearía irme a vivir con Mellark porque… ¿Qué tal si todo resultaba mal? Si nos dábamos cuenta de que en el sentido de convivencia no éramos compatibles…. Si resultaba que yo era muy desordenada o no podría limpiar todos los fines de semana…o ¿lavar? ¿Cocinar? No era que me molestara hacerlo de hecho ya la hacía… a mi manera

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó el dueño de mis cavilaciones, acercándose para sentarse a mi lado

-nada, solo pensaba que dentro de tres semanas regresaremos a la rutina- respondí subiendo lo pies al muebles y acercándome más a el

-no pensemos todavía en eso ¿vale?- asentí- ¿no tienes hambre?- volví a asentir- pues mejor nos acercamos a la cocina porque de lo contrario Rue y Gale no nos van a dejar nada

.

.

.

Mis adoradas vacaciones terminaron tan rápido que aunque ya tenía un mes y dos semanas de haber comenzado clases sentía que había pasado solo un día desde que regresamos para comenzar con nuestro tercer año. Por primera vez sentía que el comenzar un nuevo periodo en la universidad me afectaba tanto… antes no tenía esa sensación de… de… ese agujerito en el corazón cuando pensaba en mi mama en Prim, antes les extrañaba si pero ahora el sentimiento era whoow fuerte, cada vez que me llamaban de verdad sentía la falta que me habían hecho todo estos años y aunque Peeta era el alivio más grande que podía llegar a sentir, en ocasiones pasaba tanto tiempo preguntándome qué habría pasado si los dos no hubiésemos podido seguir.

Claro que no todo fue tristeza y soledad desde que llegamos, afortunadamente contábamos con un integrante más en nuestro pequeño grupo, Tresh, gracias a una beca que había recibido con la ayuda de Haymitch, logró matricularse en la facultad de literatura en nuestra Universidad y casualmente mi hermanita había entrado en la CUC (_Central University Capitol_) a estudiar medicina en compañía de Delly, Gale y Rue, claro que estos dos últimos estaban más adelantados, en fin el punto era que ahora podíamos vernos con más frecuencia solo que no con tanta frecuencia como Peeta y yo quisiéramos pues aunque los todos estábamos en el Capitolio, nuestras universidades estaban en zonas totalmente distintas lo que significaba que una visita ameritaba un viaje algo tedioso. En cuanto a Cato afortunadamente lográbamos verle más que a los demás ya que su instituto se encontraba más cerca del nuestro y puesto que Peeta y el estudiaban lo mismo en ocasiones se reunían para estudiar.

La situación con mi papá no recibía ningún cambio y de verdad esperaba que se mantuviera así, todo estaba muy bien como para desear que una simple conversación dañara lo que estábamos construyendo entre todos. Con respecto a mi mama…. Para mi sorpresa (porque ya Peeta y Prim se lo esperaban) Robert había pedido su mano el día de fin de año, la verdad fue un momento bastante emotivo… no de la noche a la mañana tu mama acepta comprometerse con el papa de tu novio, claro que ese no fue el motivo por el cual el momento me pareció emotivo, recuerdo que unas horas antes el hablaba conmigo, me comentaba de lo mucho que quería a mi madre, que deseaba hacerle feliz y ya que yo era su hija mayor quería preguntarme a mi primero si estaría de acuerdo con que él y mi madre iniciaran una nueva historia juntos y aunque sabía que eran algo mayores ya, estaba consciente de que no quería pasar ni un día mas sin que mi mama fuese legal y oficialmente suya… obviamente ¿Qué responderías ante una declaración de esa magnitud?... por supuesto que sin pensarlo dos veces le confesé que tanto él como mi madre tenían todo el derecho del mundo para ser felices y que no podía más que darle mi bendición a es bella unión, así que dentro de aproximadamente ocho meses (vacaciones) tendríamos que volver a nuestro distrito para celebrar la boda de nuestros padres

-¿a que se debe esa cara?- pregunte al separar la vista de mi agenda para posarla en la puerta de mi habitación

-estoy cansado- contestó restregando sus ojos con sus manos a la vez que se tiraba en mi cama- y enojado- cerré mi diario y me dirigí a donde se encontraba

-¿quieres contarme?- pregunté tirándome a su lado y girando mi cuello para mirarle

-pasé todo el día preparando la maqueta que tenía programada para mañana y el profesor acaba de anunciar por mensaje que no asistirá a clases- respondió imitando mi posición solo que en sentido contrario

-¿y la revisará la semana que viene?

-no, acaba de cambiarla por un examen- su respuesta se vio cortada por un bostezo

-m imagino que a eso también se debe tu enojo, comprendo yo también lo estaría…

-no es por eso- me cortó mirándome, al sentir la profundidad de su mirada pude entender por donde iban los tiros, así que traté de incorporarme lo más rápido que pude para evitar el tema- Katniss…- me llamó tomándome del brazo para tirarme sobre él y así encerrarme entre sus brazos

-ujumm- le respondí bajito

-amor ya esto no resulta agradable para mi- susurró mirándome

-no quiero volver a pelear- le corté definitivamente la discusión de hoy por la mañana fue suficiente

-¿no me amas?

-Peeta por favor no te juegues esa carta, sabes bien que te amo- respondí a la vez que trataba de forcejear con sus brazos

-entonces ¿Por qué no aceptas? ¿A que le temes?- me soltaba para sentarse en la cama y me mira con esos ojitos… ¡ahs!

-por última vez te lo digo, es un regalo de tu padre además no puedo… No puedo de la noche a la mañana irme a vivir contigo- su mirada pasó de pacifica a incrédula

-¿no puedes o no quieres?- silencio aquí íbamos otra vez- además es bastante estúpido que uses la excusa de que no aceptas porque ese apartamento fue el regalo de mi padre para navidad, sabes bien que fue idea de los dos, tu madre y mi padre comprarlo para que estuviésemos mas cómodos

-pues tuvieron que preguntar primero… yo estoy cómoda aquí- Peeta se levanto de mi lado y se acercó a la pequeña ventana que decoraba la habitación

-yo no- respondió apoyando la frente en el vidrio- yo no estoy para nada cómodo…

-¿Qué puede faltar?- la pregunta se escapó de mis labios cortando su comentario

-¡oh es fácil!- respondió arrogante girándose hacia mi- privacidad, aquí ya no la tengo

-…bueno….. mmm… pues si es así, no veo cual es el problema tu puedes irte al departamento y yo me puedo quedar aquí, Peeta no entiendo ¿Por qué ahora quieres pasar todas las noches hablando de esto?- ya sabía yo que no por casualidad Gale me preguntaba todo eso la pasada noche

-¿prefieres quedarte aquí?- asentí- ¿tanto miedo te da irte a vivir conmigo? dime la verdad- se sentaba en la cama que correspondía a Johanna

-no es miedo… solo no estoy lista…

-¡Katniss lista para qué! ¡Por Dios! Hablas como si te fuese a poner a prueba cada día que amanezcas conmigo ¿Sabes lo que me juego todas las noches por colarme en esta habitación?

-ya te dije que yo podía ir a tu habitación y no quisiste

-¡Claro y llevar a mi novia a un lugar donde los chicos caminan casi desnudos por los pasillos! De verdad te admiro tienes unas ideas…

-tu sarcasmo te lo puedes guardar- le interrumpí, ese no era el punto que quería dejar claro- primero- enumeraba la idea con mis dedos- estoy proponiendo soluciones pues según tú no quieres irte si yo no te acompaño, segundo- sumaba otro dedo- no sería la primera vez que vea a un hombre desnudo y tercero… puede que después de todo no sea mala idea verles en pelotas… ya que desde hace un mes que mi novio no me hace el amor por el simple hecho de negarme a su idea de vivir juntos- Peeta me miró sorprendido, evidentemente no esperaba esa respuesta

-sabes que no lo hago por eso además desde hace bastante tiempo te comenté que no me sentía cómodo haciéndolo aquí

-mientes- respondí levantándome de la cama para sentarme en el sitio que ocupaba cuando ingresó a mi habitación, mi escritorio

-no, no lo hago ¿crees que para mí es cómodo saber que todas tus compañeras se enteraran cada vez que este aquí?

-eso es soborno Peeta, me estas sobornando con no acostarte conmigo bajo la excusa de que mis compañeras se enteraran

-¿Qué me dices de Wendy?- se apoyaba en el escritorio, justo a mi lado- no eres tu la que lidia con su mirada… ya sabes cómo me mira

-siempre te ha visto así, desde que llegaste te ve como si fueses un pedazo de carne

-sí pero ahora al pedazo de carne puedes sumarle mi actitud de semental- su comentario me hizo reír, nunca olvidaría la cara que Peeta puso cuando Wendy le susurró eso en su casillero- amor por favor- se colocaba a mi altura- Katniss… piénsalo por lo menos

-no puedo… no fui educada de esa manera, mi madre siempre me enseñó que las chicas no debían irse de la noche a la mañana con un chico a menos que esa persona fuese su esposo- tras finalizar mis palabras los ojos de mi novio brillaron como nunca antes- nonono

-¿eso es lo que quieres?... bien entonces casémonos- tomaba su mano entre las mías- Katniss Everdeen ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Silencio, solo me quedé allí viéndole sin pronunciar palabra alguna ¿lo decía en serio? ¿Era capaz de hacer lo que sea solo por complacerme? No no no esto estaba mal. Tan solo somos unos jóvenes todavía no podemos amarrar nuestra vida a otra persona, no estoy preparada para ser esposa, para hacerme responsable de un hogar para….

-debe ser mi mamá- rompí el silencio al escuchar mi teléfono, Peeta asintió se levantó y me dejó el paso libre para que fuese a atender el insistente repiqueteo de mi móvil- ¿bueno? Hola mami, mmm si disculpa es que estaba hablando con Peeta… no tranquila nada importante…. Mamá te envía…. saludos- me dije a mi misma pues al girarme me percaté de que me encontraba sola en mi habitación, mi equipo volvió a sonar… nuevamente desactivé la alarma que me notificaba que pronto mi novio llegaría para dormir tal y como lo había hecho cuando Peeta se encontraba en la habitación haciéndole parecer que era una llamada

.

.

.

-entiendo tu punto de vista pero no lo comparto- dijo sin apartar la vista de su figura de arcilla

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Johanna no me digas que te parece una idea fabulosa

-si te soy sincera, obviamente este chico es de otro planeta- bien por lo menos alguien comenzaba a comprenderme- yo tuve que inventarle a mi novio que estaba embarazada y que se lo diría a su madre si no me llevaba con él a su departamento- ahora si apartaba la mirada de la escultura y me observaba detalladamente- cuando estaba en el instituto siempre se cayeron mal las chicas como tu- le miré atónita- tienen al chico perfecto a su lado, saben que ese chico daría lo que no tiene con tal de tenerles siempre consigo… pero no siempre tienen que buscar algo mas, nunca parecen estar satisfechas

-no estoy buscando algo mas- y era cierto, estaba totalmente consciente de que con Peeta tenía todo

-por qué le huyes entonces

-¡no huyo carajo!- mi voz se elevó más de lo normal y gran parte de mi clase se giró para ver que ocurría- solo no quiero fallarle y perderle nuevamente ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

-bueno, vele el lado bueno de cualquier forma si mantienes esa actitud puedes estar segura que igual le vas a perder, ese es mi consejo descerebrada ahora pásame el agua por favor

-Peeta me ama, no me dejaría de la noche a la mañana- respondí tendiéndole el envase que contenía agua.

-sí, todos aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de que te ama pero el orgullo es más fuerte que el amor y créeme estas llegando a un límite además creo que tu otro amigo ¿Gale?- asentí- tiene razón ya prácticamente viven juntos ¿Por qué tanto drama?

-tu relación cambió….¿después de irte a vivir con Bryan?

-¡oh si! Créeme que cambio, tenía varios meses que me reprimía solo porque tu estorbabas, sin ofender- definitivamente con Johanna no se podía hablar en serio- no mira de verdad Kat te estoy siendo sincera ese es uno de los aspectos que cambio, no solo mi armario o mi peinadora. No te miento que al comienzo fue un poco extraño pero con los días me acostumbré. Si me pones a elegir entre vivir con Bryan y regresar al cuartucho que teníamos aquí, definitivamente me quedo con él

No miento cuando digo que después de mantener esa conversación con Johanna me sentía más miserable que nunca y aunque Peeta evitaba tocar ese tema…. De hecho hasta evitaba pasar tanto tiempo a solas conmigo, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por la forma que había elegido para afrontar esta situación. Desde hacía algunos días Peeta solo se quedaba conmigo hasta que me durmiera y después se iba, la verdad era algo frustrante despertarme y no verle, claro sin mencionar que el ultimo día solo llegó para entregarme unos artículos que Rue había enviado por medio de Cato y dejándome un sencillo beso en los labios me deseo las buenas noches para después irse y dejarme sola

Afortunadamente la biblioteca se había convertido en una especie de hogar, pasaba gran parte del día allí y cuando me sentía lo bastante cansada me regresaba a mi habitación para tratar de dormir, solo que eso era lo que menos hacia, dormir

-ya terminé Katniss ¿tu?

-mmm no Tresh- mentí, hace bastante que ya había terminado mi tarea sin embargo era temprano para subir a mi dormitorio además aun podía adelantar las asignaciones de la semana de arriba- pero si quieres ve a tu dormitorio, llevas más tiempo que yo aquí

-¿estás segura? Ya casi no hay nadie aquí, si quieres podemos venir mañana y adelantar lo que te falte

-no tranquilo- agradecí sincera- además Prim debe de estar por llamarte, yo me iré dentro de un rato- mi amigo se levantaba- hasta mañana, gracias por hacerme compañía

-tranquila, nos vemos mañana

Bien Katniss que nos queda por hacer diseño tridimensional… listo, teoría del arte… listo… historia Universal del arte… no listo. Como hacia todas las noches me dedique a realizar la actividad sin apuro alguno, de hecho ya hasta había logrado ganarme el resentimiento por así decirlo de los más brillantes de mi salón. Una a una respondí las preguntas de mi cuestionario hasta que me vi obligada a buscar uno de los libros de la estantería pues no recordaba mucho del arte barroco

Estilo clásico….no esto no es, arte gótico…. Tampoco, ¡aja! Aquí estas. Acomodé mi peso en mis pies y con el libro en las manos leía en silencio "Los orígenes de la palabra Barroco aun no son muy claros, pero se dice que proviene del portugués Barroco o del castellano Barrueco, los cuales son términos que definen a un tipo de perla que posee una forma irregular"

-_El período artístico denominado Barroco transcurre entre los años 1600 y 1750, después de la decadencia del Renacimiento; pero su momento de mayor madurez se dio en Italia cerca del año 1630, el cual se desarrollo durante los cuarenta años siguientes.- _giré un poco el cuello para verle sorprendida- Oh lo siento, ¿no ibas por allí?- preguntó acercando mas su pecho a mi espalda

-hola- saludé a la vez que trataba de girarme por completo para estar de frente a él solo que esta vez su mano derecha se poso en mi cadera obligándome a mantener esa postura- no, de hecho creo que te adelantaste un poco

-mmm ¿si?, bien entonces dime por donde ibas- pidió apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro- anda, el arte barroco resulta… interesante para mi

-El Barroco nace como contraposición del renacimiento. Al Barroco lo origino una evolución en las artes, también contribuyeron a su formación ideas filosóficas, políticas, religiosas y sociales. En el barroco se observa cierto retorno a la espiritual medieval…. Peeta- le llamé, pues el pequeño camino de besos que estaba dejando en mi cuello comenzaba a desesperarme

-mmm- masculló desde el hueco de mi cuello- ¿Por qué?

-estoy estudiando- balbuceé apoyando mi peso en su pecho

-me gusta verte estudiar- respondió con la voz un poco gruesa- ¿tienes examen?- negué llevando mi mano izquierda a su muslo izquierdo haciendo que el libro se tambaleara en mi mano derecha- entonces…¿por qué no terminas de soltar ese libro?

-pensé que no querías volver a hacer el amor mientras viviésemos aquí- su mano izquierda comenzó a trazar formas sin sentido a la mitad de mi muslo, haciendo que mi piel se erizara bajo la pequeña falda deportiva color gris que había seleccionado para el día… noche

-¿Quién dice que quiero hacerte el amor en este momento?-preguntó a la vez que con sus labios capturaba el lóbulo de mi oreja para tirar un poco de él, ganándose de mi parte un gran suspiro- quizás solo este buscando sexo- esa última frase logró que el libro se deslizara de mis dedos e hiciera un estruendo que le arrancó unas pequeñas carcajadas- eso es un si

-vamos…- di un paso hacia adelante para después enganchar mi mano a su brazo y tirar de él, logrando que se uniera a mis planes de llegar a mi habitación

-no- ahora era él quien me apoyaba en la estantería que se encontraba a mis espaldas- no quiero ir a ningún lado- juro que me sentí en el cielo cuando sentí la suavidad de sus labios sobre la mía, así pasaran años nunca me cansaría de esto, de poder probar la piel aterciopelada de sus labios, la suavidad y a la misma vez la rudeza de sus manos, cada curva dura de su cuerpo…. Después de todo puede que Johanna tuviese razón y a estas alturas ya era casi imposible que algo cambiara

-ni siquiera si te pido ir a un sitio que sea solo nuestro- aunque rompí nuestro beso me dedique a observarle detalladamente y aunque su mirada estaba algo oscura me di cuenta de que brillaron ilusionados al captar el doble sentido de lo que quise decir

-¿lo harías?- ahora repartía pequeños besos en mi mandíbula- solo nosotros dos

- me empieza a gustar la idea aunque- con mi mano derecha empecé a acariciar por encima de la ropa su miembro que comenzaba a apretarse en su ropa interior y que a pesar de tener unos monos oscuros y gruesos podía sentirse la tensión que creaba el mismo sobre la tela- me gustaría que me convencieras

-no sabes lo eficiente que soy cuando se me encarga una tarea como esa- levantándome por mis glúteos me indicó que enredara mis piernas a la altura de su cadera- apoya tu espalda al estante- y así lo hice… extrañamente siempre pensé que esta posición podría resultar algo incomoda pero curiosamente parecía ser bastante cómoda gracias a que Mellark podía soportar mi gran parte de mi peso- bien es hora de que esa sweater se vaya- lentamente el zipper de my sweater fucsia comenzó a descender por la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre él, poco a poco dejó al descubierto mi pecho y por extraño que pareciera esta tarde había decidido no usar algún top o alguna franelilla que me permitiera cubrirme- si hubimos hablado hoy juro que creería que estabas pensando que algo como esto pasaría- ahora era su mano la que se deslizaba recorriendo mi pecho, prestando atención en mis senos, los cuales en este momento requerían su atención desesperadamente- podré cansarme de todo pero nunca lo haría de esos conjuntos que usas de verdad me encantan- instintivamente apoyé una de mis manos en su cuello y la otra en el estante para buscar el contacto que me urgía sentir en este momento, inmediatamente mis caderas comenzaron a subir y a bajar por su miembro aunque la tela hacia que nuestro contacto fuese más ligero logré arrancarle un gran gemido que indudablemente hizo que mi orgullo creciera

-tendremos que cuidar nuestros sonidos campeón aquí si nos jugamos la expulsión

-al diablo la expulsión- haciendo un gran esfuerzo pues su brazo derecho de mantenía bajo mis glúteos para así mantener nuestra posición y permitir que mis caderas siguieran tratando de consolarnos, guió su mano izquierda y dando un pequeño apretón a cada uno de mis senos logró liberarlos de las copas de mi brasier, para después posar sus labios en esa sonrosadas cúspides que nunca se acostumbrarían a la sensación que le brindaban esos cálidos labios a la vez que mi mano se estacionaba en su cabello, jugando y tirando de él. Los movimientos de mi cadera habían acelerado hasta el punto de que algunos libros que estaban en la estantería estaban al borde de caerse, de vez en cuando estiraba mi brazo para evitar que estos cayeran y obligaran a la bibliotecaria a acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos- no he comenzado con los juegos previos y ya percibo tu esencia desde aquí…- no pude dejar que terminara de hablar pues sentía que en este momento por mi cuerpo pasaban miles de cargas eléctricas, con mis dientes tome su labio inferior y apretándole suavemente le acerque nuevamente a mis labios, él obviamente no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo, no me di cuenta de en que momento la mano de mi novio había dejado de jugar con mis senos para abrirse camino en mi ropa interior y colándose bajo la misma deslizaba su dedo entre mis labios íntimos. Abrí mis labios para ajustarme con mayor precisión a la apremiante presión de los suyos y para dejar pasar su conocida lengua caliente. Mis brazos se deslizaron hasta el elástico de sus monos a la vez que intentaba en vano tirar la prenda para que esta se deslizara- déjame te ayudo- me apretó entre su cuerpo y la estantería logrando que se mantuviera el equilibrio que había previsto, sus dos manos tiraron del mono dejando la parte delantera totalmente expuesta a mi mientras que la trasera quedaba como si su pantalón no se hubiese movido ni un centímetro. Tanto la banda elástica de su bóxer como la del pantalón quedaron enganchadas un poco mas debajo de sus testículos, logrando con esto que la elástica no regresara a su lugar. Ubicó su miembro en mi entrada y cuando pensé que se adentraría en mí para ser nuevamente uno, solo se limitó a acariciarme con su pene, subiendo y bajando empapándose de mi humedad logrando que mi desesperación aumentara. Posé mi mano sobre la suya y ejerciendo un poco de presión le ubique en todo mi centro para después con un movimiento de caderas hacer que se adentrara por completo en mi cuerpo. Apoyando sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cadera Peeta inició nuestros vaivenes esta vez no comenzó lento para después ir acelerando la marcha, sus arremetidas eran fuertes y profundas además de que el sonido que producía su cuerpo cuando chocaba con el mío hacia que mis exhalaciones aumentaran afortunadamente su hombro era la pieza perfecta que me permitía ahogar todos esos sonidos que amenazaban con abandonar mi cuerpo.

Mi orgasmo me golpeo como una ola golpea contra un malecón a los pocos segundos los movimientos de mi novio aceleraron a tal punto que ya le era casi imposible evitar emitir sonido alguno así que en fracciones de segundos sentía como su esencia se derramaba por completo en mi interior llenándome por completo de el

-está definitivamente irá a mi lista- susurró cansado

-¿lista?- pregunté a la vez que abandonaba mi cuerpo

-nuestros mejores momentos- me bajaba para apoyarme nuevamente en el suelo mientras que yo subía el zipper de mi chaqueta para dejar que él se acomodara su ropa- claro que aun sigue ganando nuestra primera vez

-nuestra primera vez-repetí arreglándome el cabello- hace cuanto… ¿tres, cuatro años?

-creo que cuatro años y medio… algo así- apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que mi chico me estrechaba en sus brazos- si creo que si porque cuatro meses antes aceptaste ser mi novia

-¿y aun no te cansas?- Peeta nos separó para mirarme a los ojos- digo de mí, de tener el mismo cuerpo de ver lo mismo…

-¿tu lo estás? ¿Estás cansada de todo eso?

-no, estoy segura que nunca me cansaré de esto

-aunque tengamos todo ese tiempo juntos nunca me cansaré de tenerte para mi, de hacerte mía en cada oportunidad que tenga, te amo Katniss y eso no va a cambiar de una semana o un mes para el otro…

-acepto-respondí segura

-¿Qué aceptas?- le miré confundida- ese día te hice dos preguntas- enseguida entendí a que se refería

-un paso a la vez Mellark, no te la quieras dar de vivo conmigo. Vamos a vivir juntos y dejémosle al tiempo que pase lo que tiene que pasar

-creo que no cumplí bien mi labor de persuasión, quizás si lo hacemos nuevamente pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer- replico entre algunas carcajadas

-créeme que me convenciste, quien sabe quizás dentro de unos meses acepte… ser tu, ya sabes

-dímelo, déjame escucharlo- apoyaba su frente en la mía- ser mi qué…

-ser.. tu esposa

-sé que así será, puedes estar segura que lograré que demos ese paso- en mi estomago se formó una sensación totalmente extraña era como un agujero pero no un agujero feo o incomodo, todo lo contrario era como nervios ligados con alegría y entusiasmo

-pero tengo condiciones…- Peeta puso los ojos en blanco- quiero ayudarte con la renta…

-Katniss es comprado, está a nuestro nombre no hay renta

-bueno entonces quiero ayudarte con las facturas…

-Katniss se supone que soy el hombre, amor puedo hacerme responsable de ti

-no quiero que me mal interpretes, pero creo que un hogar no se compone de uno además me gustaría ayudarte, para mí sería lindo

-está bien- confirmó después de considerar mi idea- iremos mitad a mitad con las facturas

-y la decoración, también quiero ayudarte con eso- volvía a asentir- y quiero tener mi habita….

-no- me cortó- puedes intentar lo que quieras pero no pienso complacerte en eso

-amor pero…- me causo gracia la reacción que le causó mi broma

-ningún pero vamos a dormir juntos, vamos a compartir habitación y créeme que no voy a ser nada flexible con eso es si o si

-bueno…

-¡HEY! ¿Qué están haciendo allí?- Peeta se separó rápidamente de mi para demostrar que los dos estábamos totalmente vestidos

-conversábamos- respondió mi novio a la anciana que se encargaba de verificar que todo marchara bien en la biblioteca

-estas no son horas para conversar, además la biblioteca está por cerrar… váyanse a dormir muchachitos antes de que le avise a sus superiores

-si señora ya nos íbamos- me tendió su mano y abandonamos el pasillo apresurando el paso….. Cuando sentí una brisa algo inusual… mierda

-tenemos que regresarnos- le detuve

-¿ah?- me soltaba de su agarre para cambiar de dirección- ¿Qué pasa?

-mis… no… no tengo mis bragas- respondí acelerando mis pasos para llegar cuanto antes al pasillo en el que se encontraba la bibliotecaria

-detente…. Katniss- me tomaba de las caderas- yo las tengo, vamos a dormir antes de que esa señora se dé cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer frente a sus adorados y cuidados libros

.

.

.

Como si el destino tratase de darme una lección cada día que pasaba junto con Peeta en lo que era nuestro apartamento era… especial. Los primeros días resultaron ser algo extraños mas nunca incómodos solo había ocasiones en las que me resultaba extraño ducharme y al salir verle vistiéndose o afeitándose frente al espejo aunque había descubierto que me encantaba acompañarle cuando le tocaba quedarse hasta tarde haciendo una maqueta o cualquier trabajo, me hacía sentir orgullosa del hombre que tenia a mi lado, había ocasiones en las que podía pasar minutos mirándole sin siquiera llegar a aburrirme.

Afortunadamente Peeta había logrado entrar en el programa de arquitectura de este año, dicho programa le permitía adquirir cierta experiencia en el ámbito laboral en una reconocida empresa del capitolio. Cato por su parte ingresó un mes después y en cuestiones de días los dos se convirtieron en la joven promesa de construction company and materials ganándose el reconocimiento de Cinna, su jefe. Yo por mi parte estaba un poco mas aliviada pues resultaba que las evaluaciones complicadas habían finalizado el semestre pasado y la mayoría de los trabajos que presentaba en estos momentos tenían que ser de libres y obviamente contaba con mi fuente de inspiración personal todas las noches.

-_amor, ¿puedes venir un momento?- me llamaba sin apartar la vista de su mesa de trabajo_

_-dime- Peeta se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había llegado a su lado, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que me encontraba en el cuarto que habíamos asignado para trabajar_

_-ven- me ubicaba de espaldas a él y de frente a la mesa- dime qué te parece- me pidió retirando sus reglas y lápices dejando una gran hoja de papel en la que parecía haber… un plano_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-míralo bien- así hice, desde el mismo momento en que Peeta comenzó a realizar trabajo en la universidad de ese entonces siempre me enseñaba lo que hacía y me preguntaba su opinión, así que después de todo no me resultó tan difícil darme cuenta que el plano era una casa._

_-una casa- susurré el solo respondió un ""ujum"- ¿esta es una habitación?- asintió- me imagino que la de visitas_

_-si, por eso está un poco más alejada_

_-¿tantos baños?_

_-mira la cantidad de habitaciones- pasaba sus dedos por el plano- hay cuatro_

_-¿Para quién es? ¿es de la oficina este proyecto?_

_-eh no, es de un compañero que me pidió le revisará el plano, es su futura casa_

_-¿tiene hijos?_

_-no, todavía no los tiene_

_-me imagino que ya está casado_

_-si, prácticamente ¿Por qué?_

_-es obvio que quiere una familia numerosa, quiere muchas habitaciones_

_-si, eso planea… ¿te gusta?_

_-es bonita… muy bonita en realidad se ve cómoda, el jardincito me gusta pero si al caso vamos le tiene que gustar a su esposa, no a mi amor_

_-sí pero imagina que es para ti- le miré algo extrañada lo que hizo que Peeta se rascara la cabeza nervioso- necesito el punto de vista de una mujer y digamos que tu eres la única candidata que tengo en este momento_

_-está bien, ok ok-suspiraba… piensa que es tu casa me dije- creo que me gustaría que la sala de estar fuese más grande, la puerta que da al jardín me gustaría por este lado, cosa que si estas en la cocina puedas salir fácilmente al patio además si vas a tener hijos tienes que vigilarlos y si estas en la cocina y ellos en el jardín me gustaría unas ventanas… grandes en la cocina, me encanta lo que hiciste acá, esa escalera quedaría fabulosa… y lo demás está perfecto- finalicé mirándole, con cada recomendación Peeta trazaba líneas por todo el plano- no le hubieses rayado y si a la otra chica no le gusta._

_-bueno puede que le plantee la idea a mi compañero para ver que tal quien dice que no le guste- gracias preciosa- besaba mi cuello- me ayudaste bastante_

Por otra parte Rue Prim y yo tratábamos de reunirnos todos los fines de semana para ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible a mi madre en los preparativos de su boda, me había sorprendido a mi misma lo mucho que me entusiasmaba realizar este tipo de labor. Cuando Peeta tenía un tiempo libre íbamos a nuestro distrito al ponernos al día con nuestros padres o cuando no podía nos turnábamos para visitarles. Con respecto a los chicos Prim y Tresh seguían más unidos que nunca claro que ahora que Tresh había comenzado en el gimnasio mi hermana se había vuelto un poco… celosa, mas de una de las compañeras de clases de mi cuñado se alejaban de él como por arte de magia cuando la chica de cabellos rubios aparecía por los terrenos de nuestra universidad. Gale y Delly esos sí que eran la verdadera sorpresa del grupo contra todo pronóstico estos dos seres se habían convertido en los Romeo y Julieta del siglo XXI, sorprendentemente Gale tenía un lado romantiquisimo que ninguno conocía y que de alguna u otra manera Delly logró proyectar… claro que tengo que aclarar que para Peeta el que su casi hermana y su prácticamente nuevo mejor amigo y casi hermano llevasen una relación tan bonita le agradaba, aunque todavía cuando salíamos y nos tocaba quedarnos por fuera… siempre pedíamos habitaciones separadas ninguno superaba lo que había pasado esa noche. Rue y Cato….. Ellos sí que eran la pareja que había robado el protagonismo durante estos meses.

-_¿las señoritas van a tomar algo?- preguntó el mesero_

_-¿pedimos algo o esperamos a los chicos?_- me preguntó

-_mmm me gustaría una copa de vino ¿tu?_

_-quisiera una limonada- _el chico asintió y se retiró para proceder a buscar nuestras ordenes

-¿_todavía sigues con el problema de los riñones_?

-¿_qué riño…._? _¡Ah! Si todavía sigo con eso pero ya estoy un poco mejor_

_- me siento como una alcohólica cada vez que salimos…_

_-¿algo por lo que deba preocuparme?- Peeta y Cato se sentaban a nuestro lado para comenzar con nuestra cena- ¿ya ordenaron?_

_-no todavía no- respondí dándole un pequeño beso a mi novio- Rue me comentaba de su molestia de higado_

-_estaba por explicarle a Katniss- explicó mi amiga mirando a Peeta con una sonrisa algo extraña_

-¡_oh ya veo_!- el mesero volvió con nuestras bebidas para volver a retirarse cuando Peeta y Cato ordenaron sus bebidas y nuevamente cuando el chico se retiró ese silencio volvió a instaurarse _en la mesa, las miradas de Peeta para Cato y de Cato a Rue me tenían algo nerviosa_

__¿qué pasa?-pregunté_

_-¿Qué pasa de qué?- respondió Cato sin apartar la vista del menú_

_-algo tienen, es evidente que están tensos ¿Qué pasó?- dije mirando a mi novio_

_-es que…_

-_Kat..- le cortó Rue tomando apretando mi mano sobre la mesa- mmm… emmm- suspiraba- no he dejado de consumir bebidas… alcohólicas por simplemente una molestia en mi hígado_

_-¿como asi? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué…?- fue alli que agarre la idea Cato no estaba más contento de lo normal por simplemente haberse ganado un puesto fijo en la compañía y Rue no estaba más linda… más tranquila… y menos fiestera que de costumbre por mera casualidad- Ay madre_

_-estoy… estamos embarazados- sonreía yo.. yo me quedé allí alternando mi mirada entre todos los presentes_

_-pe…¿Cuánto tiempo? Llevas prácticamente un año sin tomar nada….no…entiendo- al parecer mi reacción causo que mi amiga se entristeciera considerablemente pues su sonrisa se fue apagando de apoco_

_-yo quería que sucediera para navidad pero nada sucedió solo unas cuantas falsas alarmas eso me llevo a cuidarme un poco mas y como quería que pasara no deseaba que algo pudiese poner en riesgo mi oportunidad, hace dos días cumplí dos meses… no te lo comente cuando me enteré porque reconozco que tenía algo de miedo siempre me has dicho que estamos algo chicas que aún nos falta mucho pero de verdad quería… quiero ser mamá_

_-¡Oh no! Rue no mal interpretes mi sorpresa, solo estoy sorprendida amiga claro que me alegro es una noticia fantástica… solo me tomaste por sorpresa, me alegra mucho que sucediera se cuanto querías que eso sucediera, además ¿Cómo no voy a querer a mi sobrino?... y ahijado porque está más que claro que seré su madrina_

-_claro que si tontita- me levanté de mi asiento para abrazarle tanto a la futura madre como al futuro padre- ya Peeta reservó su derecho como Padrino y tío_

_-¿Por qué no me extraña que esté enterado de todo esto antes que yo? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_-ven acá mi enojona hermosa- me senté a su lado fingiendo un puchero- hace dos semanas Cato me lo confesó iba a decírtelo pero Rue me suplicó que le permitiera darte la noticia y me dije a mi mismo ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si no complazco a la mujer que me hará tío por primera vez?_

Desde ese día Rue se había convertido en la consentida del grupo, recibía chocolates malteadas, peluches todo tipo de cosas habidas y por haber para una futura madre hasta mi madre le había enviado un libro que contenía los mil y un secretos que debía de tener en cuenta una futura madre

.

.

.

-tengo que confesarte que me siento algo envidiosa por no poder ir, no olvides disculparme con tu mama

-¡Rue! Como vas a disculparte, mi madre sabe lo que está pasando es más las gracias tenemos que darte tu colaboraste mucho con nosotras además no permitiría que fueras a esa boda si la vida de mi bebe hermoso se ve sometida- desde hace algunas semanas Rue había presentado un sangramiento nada normal y por ende uno de sus colegas le había obligado a tener reposo absoluto, así que si antes le protegíamos ahora estábamos algo insoportables con ella

-júrame que vas a tomar muchas…muchísimas fotos

-lo haré- le juré levantando mi mano derecha

-y recuerda que justo cuando se besen tienen que tomarles una foto

-si Rue ya sé

-¿las luces y los adornos se colocaron como les dije?- asentí- llamaron a la peluquera que les recomendé- volví a afirmar con un gesto- y el chico del maquillaje… ¿ya están en contacto con él?

-Rue…. Ya está todo listo. Relájate

-es que las bodas siempre me ponen ansiosa… además entiéndeme un poquito no tengo nada más que hacer desde que salimos de vacaciones solo estoy acostada aquí

-mentirosa

-creo que comenzaré a buscar combinaciones nuevas de bodas, puede que la tuya sea la próxima

-si claro- le respondí riéndome lo que hizo que Rue me mirara feo- para que eso pase faltan muchos muchos meses además Peeta y yo estamos bien así, ¿para qué ponerle titulo a lo que tenemos?... es más que obvio que nos amamos y que estamos bien así

-definitivamente tu madre es más inteligente que tu- le miré levantado una ceja- bah! Ya déjalo así veremos qué pasa

Dos semanas antes de que se celebrara la boda de mi madre Peeta, Prim, Tresh, Gale, Delly y yo hacíamos acto de presencia en nuestro distrito para celebrar la unión de Robert y Kamil, ya que nos habíamos vuelto tan inseparables y en vista que los padres de Gale habían decidido vender la que era su casa, nos dividimos para quedarnos en mi casa y en la casa de Peeta. Tres días antes de que se celebrara la boda Prim y yo tuvimos que ir a repartir las invitaciones de la boda pues mi mama tenía que asistir a la prueba del pastel y aunque no eran tantos los invitados al llegar a casa las dos estábamos sumamente agotadas, pero lo que nos resultó más extraño fue que al llegar a casa todos estaban allí… hasta el mismo Gale, Delly… Robert, Peeta. Prim y yo cambiamos miradas cuando nos dimos cuenta que el ambiente estaba notablemente pesado.

-hola- Peeta se acercaba para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios en señal de saludo, cuando se separó pude ver como Tresh hacia lo mismo con Prim solo que él la guiaba a la cocina

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté cuando vi que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos- ¿estabas llorando?

-ven- curiosamente cuando Peeta me guiaba a la que era mi habitación pude escuchar a Prim emitiendo unos sollozos, hice ademan de bajar las escaleras para ver que ocurría con mi hermana- no, ven- aumentó el agarre de su mano entorno a mi muñeca para que no me soltase

-sea lo que sea dímelo de una buena vez porque no soporto tanto misterio- exclamé cuando cerró la puerta tras de si

-sientate- me pidió señalando mi cama

-no, dime

-Katniss por favor- ya su mirada no era simpática sino que era algo dura y autoritaria- siéntate- me ordeno nuevamente solo que esta vez su tono no era nada amable, así que solo me limite a acatar

-¿Qué pasó mi vida?- le pregunté acariciando su rostro cuando Peeta se ubicó de rodillas y entre mis piernas, en el mismo instante que mis dedos entraron en contacto con su piel sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas logrando que los míos aun sin saber porque le imitaron.

-no me comuniqué antes contigo porque sabía que podrías estar manejando y me preocupaba la reacción que podrías tener- dijo entre lagrimas

-estoy bien, voy a estar bien- le garanticé a la vez que pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas retirando mis lagrimas

-Rue…- y allí… por segunda vez en mi vida, después del accidente de Peeta mi corazón volvía a detenerse… traté de hablar de preguntar qué pasaba… pero el maldito nudo que tenía en mi garganta no me permitía hacerlo- per.. Perdió… presentó un aborto espontaneo esta mañana- no hable… ya no era necesario, solo me quedé viéndole buscando un no sé que en su mirada, al ver que no tenia ningún tipo de reacción pues hasta mis lagrimas habían cesado Peeta me estrecho entre sus brazos a la vez que escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos. Le abrace durante unos segundos hasta… hasta que me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Me levante dejando a Peeta algo sorprendido por mi reacción- Katniss- me llamó mas no me detuve. Abrí mi armario saqué mi bolso me regresé a la cama con el bolso en mano y alguna que otras prendas que había podido tomar- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó tomándome de la mano cuando pretendía regresar al armario para tomar otra porción de ropa.

-es obvio ¿no? Me regreso al capitolio

-Katniss…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- le grité tragándome mi llanto- no pienso dejar a mi amiga sola en esto, me necesita- Peeta trató de apretarme entre sus brazos para que no siguiera dando vuelta por la habitación

-¡Katniss detente!- nada, prefería ignorarlo antes de hacerle caso- Katniss escúchame-…- ¡QUE TE DETENGAS CARAJO!- gritó logrando que esta vez me detuviese en seco, Peeta nunca… nunca me habia gritado de hecho esta era una de las pocas veces que le veía tan enojado, la mayoría de las veces siempre guardaba silencio y buscaba la forma de convencerme- no vamos a ir al capitolio

-pero Rue… Cato…- Rápidamente Peeta se acercó a donde me encontraba para tomarme de la mano

-Rue le pidió a Cato que me dijera… que no quiere vernos a ninguno- mentía… tenía que estar mintiendo, Rue me necesitaba- supongo que ella se imaginaba que está podía ser tu reacción y quiso evitarla, afortunadamente ella está bien, hace unos días ingresó al hospital por unos dolores abdominales que presentó, solo le permitió a Cato comunicarse hoy con nosotros por la gravedad de la situación.

-Peeta- le abrazaba ya permitiendo que el dolor me invadiese

-tanto Cato como ella necesitan superar su dolor, necesitan curarse preciosa… guardar su luto y estando nosotros allí solo trataremos de consolarles cuando ellos necesitan llorar, deshacerse de todo ese dolor, ya tendremos oportunidad de verles cuando regresemos

-no es justo… ella se estaba cuidando… quería a ese bebe ¿Cómo es posible que lo perdiese?

-son cosas que pasan amor, estoy seguro que los dos encontraran la manera de superar esto, es allí cuando de verdad van a necesitar nuestra ayuda y yo te voy a necesitar a ti.

- lamento haberte tratado como lo hice- me disculpe

-tranquila esa fue tú reacción, yo lamento haberte gritado

-no lo hagas, ese grito fue lo que me trajo a la realidad- lo apretaba mas a mi- es la primera vez que me gritas

-lo siento

-somos una pareja, me imagino que no será la primera vez que esto pase ya descubrimos que pelear por la forma en la que se debe organizar la ropa para lavarle a la final termina siendo divertido.

-te amo

-yo te amo mas

-creo que vamos empatados en ese aspecto

Por palabras de la misma Rue, la boda de mi madre pudo realizarse solo que por respeto a los chicos se decidió realizar una celebración sumamente intima, prácticamente el único extraño era el juez que certificaría la unión de nuestros padres. Mi madre había seleccionado un vestido color beige que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, en la parte superior cerca del busto poseía una delgada línea de brillantes que le daba un toque sumamente delicado, llevaba unos tacones tan alto como los míos… bueno era de suponerse ella siempre andaba toda entaconada mientras que yo prefería en aquel entonces los zapatos deportivos, Robert por su parte también había seleccionado un traje beige solo que una tonalidad un poco más oscura que el de mi mama, ya que tenía el cabello un poco corto lo había peinado hacia atrás… curiosamente se veía sumamente guapo, sin duda alguna si tuviese unos años más y no tuviese a Peeta a mi lado su padre no hubiese pasado desapercibido para mí.

Mi lado sensible hizo acto de presencia cuando mi madre firmó el libro en el que aceptaba convertirse la Sra de Mellark, claro que prácticamente mi maquillaje quedó destruido cuando los dos se levantaron para besarse confirmando así su unión.

-espero que esas lagrimas sean de alegría por mi- me dijo cuando me acerque para felicitarle

-¡oh mami!- hablé con voz llorosa- estoy tan contenta, te amo- le abrazaba- felicitaciones

-gracias hija, después de tenerlas a ustedes este es el día mas feliz de mi vida

-felicitaciones Sra. Mellark- ahora Peeta nos abrazaba a las dos- sé que mi padre y usted serán sumamente felices

-gracias hijo así será, todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora

La celebración finalizo relativamente temprano, en el mismo momento que los novios se fueron para iniciar su luna de miel los chicos decidieron irse a dormir, aun la noticia de Rue nos afectaba a todos y aunque evitaba demostrarlo sabía que Peeta en el fondo estaba destrozado por eso, afortunadamente ya que venía a este distrito se le asignó participar en un proyecto que se desarrollaría en el 12 así que ese trabajo también contribuía a que sus emociones se guardaran en un rincón de su mente dándole paso solo a su trabajo y obligaciones además desde que habíamos llegado estaba algo extraño, pasaba mucho más tiempo de lo normal mirándome y si le sorprendía haciéndolo se limitaba a sonreírme esperanzado

-tranquila amor, todos están durmiendo. Venga vamos acompañame- me pidió a la vez que me sentaba entre sus piernas

-estás seguro, crees que es buena idea que te acompañe al sitio donde pronto comenzaras a laborar... Otra cosa es que hoy es sábado

-solo iré a hacer una inspección y ya confirme que asistiría, además me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión- dejaba un pequeño besito en mi hombro- algo así como mi asesora de interiores ¿te parece?

-me agrada la idea- alegué dando un gran sorbo a mi taza de café, en los últimos meses gracias a los trasnochos escolares me había vuelto algo adicta a esta sustancia.- quisiera estar con Rue

-yo también quisiera verles amor, pero creo que tanto Gale como Prim tienen razón, en este momento ellos tienes que curarse, drenar todo ese dolor y si quizás alguno de nosotros aparece en este momento cause que se repriman o empeore la situación por la que están pasando- me parecía tan irreal e insólito el que Rue hubiese presentado ese aborto tan... Tan de repente, cuando todos estábamos tan ilusionados por esa nueva vida...por...no definitivamente la noticia era demasiado aun no encontraba palabras para explicarla

-no era justo, Rue y Cato de verdad querían a ese bebe... Estaban tan ilusionados- mi voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- hay miles de personas en el mundo que son tan frías, calculadoras y malvadas que tienen la oportunidad de ser padres y...

-¿quiénes somos nosotros dos para decidir quiénes son padres y quienes no?

-pero...

-comprendo tu punto de vista preciosa... Pero esta es una situación que se escapa de nuestras manos, solo nos queda resignarnos, ser fuertes y seguir adelante- acaricia mi cabello tratando de confortarme- estoy seguro que más adelante Rue y Cato tendrán la oportunidad de ser unos excelentes padres ahora señorita ya que acepto acompañarme le agradecería que se fuese a vestir porque ya se nos hace algo tarde

-¿Qué me recomiendas?... ya sabes para ir contigo, como vas a trabajar ¿Cómo iras tu?

-Oh tranquila, solo algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, unos jeans vendrían bien. Yo iré con mis jeans negros y creo que la chemise amarilla clara que me regalaste

-bien entonces creo que ya tengo una idea de que ponerme… no me tardaré nada- le advertí

-ahora subo a cambiarme- cuando me disponía a girarme sentí su mano en mi glúteo derecho- ¿me acabas de nalguear?- sonreía satisfecho

-esos no son los shorts mas decentes para que andes así por la casa de tus padres y más si hay visita.

-¿mmm celoso?

-no la verdad no, solo que está casa tiene unos ventanales muy grandes y si no te has dado cuenta amorcito no hay cortinas- se acercaba- y sinceramente no me gustaría que otro viese los atributos de mi chica- depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios- solo me gusta que exhibas tu cuerpo para mí.

-esos son celos- repliqué victoriosa

-anda a vestirte exhibicionista- me retiraba de la cocina- ¡EN VEINTE MINUTOS TIENES QUE ESTAR LISTA!- ya no caminaba literalmente corría

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después logre alistarme por completo, me decidí por unos jeans blancos con una camisa marros vaporosa y mi tacos marrones me hice una trenza, pues de verdad el calor estaba algo insoportable solo tomé mi móvil pues no quería llevar bolso, le di a Peeta mis identificaciones y tomados de la mano subimos al coche para dirigirnos al lugar seleccionado para la obra. Extrañamente la ruta me parecía extrañamente familiar…. De hecho estos terrenos… ¿un momento?

-este… estos son los terrenos del instituto- le dije a la vez que de la emoción daba algunos brinquito en mi asiento

-aja- confirmó estacionando el auto, en el mismo lugar siempre lo hacía cuando estudiaba allí- costumbre es costumbre, siempre me ha gustado este lugar

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte esperando cuando nos bajábamos del auto

-que dije que veníamos a hacer- me recordó tomando mi mano entre la suya

-venias a inspeccionar una obra

-entonces…

-¿vas a trabajar en Becker?

-quieren modificar algunas cosas y para el instituto seria un orgullo que dos de sus ex-alumnos realizaran la labor…. ¿preparada para regresar algunos años atrás?

-preparada- respondí atravesando el umbral de concreto que dividía el pasillo del estacionamiento.

La escuela seguía igual, los colores… las puertas de los salones, aun tenía ese olor que recordaba a la madera recién barnizada sus pisos seguían igual de pulidos, el gran escudo de la institución se mantenía en el mismo lugar sobre el estante de trofeos, curiosamente recordé que yo había participado el año que mi colegio se llevaba una gran cantidad de medallas, ansiosa me acerque llevando a Peeta conmigo al estante

-mira- señale con mi dedo a la medalla color dorado que simulaba ser oro en la cual se leía "_Peeta Mellark_- C_ampeón 100 mtrs mariposa"_

-Gale definitivamente traería todos los días a Delly si supiera que su medalla y su foto están aquí

-¿bromeas?- me miraba curioso- yo estoy alucinada me siento como si tuviese diecisiete nuevamente, si cerrara los ojos te juro que puedo relatar cada una de las cosas que paso en estos pasillos

- exagerada- me cortó tomándome de la mano para continuar nuestro tour

-te lo demostraré mmm… allí me sentaba con Rue cada vez que teníamos un chisme nuevo… cuando salía de clases temprano siempre me sentaba de ese lado del pasillo- subíamos las escaleras que daban a los salones- justo en ese cuarto de limpieza me besé con el mejor partido del instituto

-ese cuarto de limpieza… creo que además de la graduación los otros recuerdos fueron opacados por este cuarto

-¿recuerdas cuando te peleaste con Gale?- Peeta sonrió sin detener su paso

-buena pelea y aunque me destrocé todo el abdomen gracias a ella pude ganarme ser la primera vez de la chica por la que discutíamos.

-estaba tan nerviosa ese día

-¿el de la pelea?-negué con un gesto- la primera vez- asentí

-tenía un millón de sensaciones que no lograba… comprender, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez deseosa de que sucediera, me preocupaba que no te gustara hacerlo conmigo y que te dieras cuenta que Glimmer podía ser mejor que yo en la cama y asustada…

-¿asustada? ¿Por qué?

-¡oh vamos! Eres hombre debes comprender a que me refiero… obviamente la mayoría de tus novias estudiaban aquí, así las conocía de vista y era más que obvio que te gustaban las chicas curvilíneas

-y… ¿te daba miedo que no me gustara tu cuerpo?

-Glimmer tenía el físico perfecto si te soy sincera creo que en el último año siempre me dio algo de miedo que volvieses con ella… tenía el cabello perfecto, las piernas perfectas, vientre plano y mejor no hablemos de sus pechos

-era bonita sí, pero no era lo que buscaba además las pelinegras de ojos grises siempre me han quitado el sueño y con respecto a sus senos- me miraba descaradamente- los tuyos son mas grandes además como tu trasero no hay dos- ambos comenzamos a reír hasta que se detuvo en seco y se ubicó delante de mi- cierra los ojos- traté de levantarme un poco para mirar a sus espaldas- es una sorpresa- se movía para tapar mi campo visual- ciérralos Katniss- y así hice tomándome de la cintura me ubicó delante de su cuerpo y me invitó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante- espérame aquí, no te muevas y por favor no abras los ojos- susurró y aunque me moría de ganas por espiar en cierto punto sabía que Peeta deseaba sorprenderme así que no quise dañarle el motivo escuche que abría una puerta para después volver y guiarme- hace algún tiempo ya, la mujer de mi vida me confesó que tenía un sueño… bueno en realidad no era un sueño era algo así como… una fantasía de hecho recuerdo que la oportunidad en la que me lo confesó dijo y cito sus palabras " nada me gustaría más que hacer el amor en ese escritorio, ese cuarto fue…"

- "una de las primeras habitaciones en las que tuve contacto contigo" – finalicé abriendo mis ojos, posando mis manos sobre las suyas que aun reposaban en mi cadera

-espero que eso no haya cambiado durante de todos estos años…- estaba allí como todos los años en los que me distraía en clases pensando como seria estar con él en esa mesa, la satisfacción que sentiría al saber que Haymitch apoyaría sus brazos en el lugar donde… no definitivamente ese escritorio aun me ponía caliente, di algunos pasos hacia adelante dejando Mellark en la entrada del salón y me senté sobre la mesa con mis piernas cruzadas

-créeme que no ha cambiado nada, recuerdo muy bien todo lo que soñé hacerte sobre este escritorio

-entonces debo alegrarme de que tengas tan buena memoria- me respondió acercándose quedando frente a mi

Me beso intensamente, profundo, apasionado a la vez que sus manos se internaban en mi espesa cabellera, acerque mis manos al borde de su camisa y sin pensarlo mucho le levanté la prenda y empecé a tocarle el abdomen me entretuve con sus bíceps. Decidida tire de la camisa para deshacerme de ella ya no era necesaria, Peeta levantó sus brazos y me permitió remplazar mis manos por mis labios y lengua, cuando llegué un poco más arriba de su ombligo zafé su cinturón retiré el botón de sus jeans y bajé el cierre del mismo, me bajé de la mesa y nos cambie de posición siendo él el que ahora quedaba apoyado en el escritorio, me agache un poco hasta que pude deshacerme de su pantalón y sus zapatos, muy en el fondo sabía que Peeta me permitía hacer todo esto sin chistar por ser mi fantasía… por haber deseado esto durante mucho mucho tiempo atrás.

Decidí subir hacia su cuello antes de hacer lo que había planeado tenía que dejar que se excitara, así que pasando la punta de mi lengua desde la elástica de sus bóxer hasta llegar a su clavícula la cual se ganó unos cuantos mordiscos antes de que en mi cadera sintiera como su miembro comenzaba a inflamarse dentro de su ropa interior, con mi mano le tome del cabello para lograr que hiciera su cuello hacia atrás para poner a mi disposición una de las áreas de su cuerpo que mas me gustaban, a la vez que mis labios jugaban con su cuello mi mano descendió hasta encontrarse con su amigo definitivamente no me equivocaba y ya había despertado de su periodo de inactividad, aun con la mano en su bóxer comencé a apretarle contra mi palma al mismo tiempo que iniciaba los masajes que tanto a Peeta le encantaban logrando que sus caderas arremetieran en algunas ocasiones contra mi palma. Cuando había logrado mi cometido retiré mi mano y dando un paso en dirección contraria me alejé de él

-¿qué…- su pegunta murió al comprender porque me alejaba, mis manos se posaron en el botón trasero de mi camisa soltándolo logrando que la suave tela se deslizara un poco dejando mi hombro derecho al descubierto. Bajo su atenta mirada retiré mi camisa lentamente dejando al descubierto mis senos para el- ¿puedo?- preguntó con voz ronca

-no- ahora mis manos bajaron hasta el botón de mi jeans- quiero que te acaricies para mi, quiero verte- todavía apoyado en la mesa, introdujo su mano derecha bajo la tela para sacar segundos después su miembro a la vez que procedía a acariciarse sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, cuando sus movimientos aumentaron un poco, deslice de la forma mas sexy que logré interpretar… el pantalón por mis piernas, afortunadamente logré removerlo sin que mis zapatos fuesen mayor estorbo. Humectando mis labios con mi lengua guie mis manos tras mi espalda y retiré mi brasier color marrón de encaje. Los movimientos que Peeta realizaba con su mano aumentaron y cuando me percaté de eso su miembro se encontraba tal y como le quería, listo para mí, me acerque a él y me puso de rodillas. Alcé la cabeza y le miré mordiéndome el labio. Retire su mano y depositando un pequeño beso en la punta le di a entender lo que quería hacer, besé, chupetée su glande con bastante ahincó, después de todo este tiempo juntos sabia como le ponía el sexo oral, introduje un poco mas su miembro para que mis succiones fuesen un poco más profundas lo que ocasionó que apoyara la mano en mi cabeza pero no forzó el movimiento en ningún momento, solo la dejó allí siguiéndome en el ritmo que le marcaba.

Sentía mis muslos húmedos, mi mano libre viajó a mis piernas internándome en mi entrepierna y sin romper contacto visual con Mellark empecé a tocarme mientras succionaba de arriba abajo su miembro

-oh Dios- gimió estando al pendiente de mis movimientos. Hizo ademan de querer alejarse cuando le sentí cerca pero no se lo permití, así que en vista de que mi meta ya estaba cerca acelere mis movimientos hasta que le sentí correrse, como de costumbre no era el plato más exquisito del mundo pero podría pasarle. Me puse en pie con su ayuda hasta quedar frente a él- eso fue magnífico- reconoció pegándome a su cuerpo

-gracias- respondí dejándole un beso en la mandíbula, a la vez que sentía sus manos estacionarse sobre la parte baja de mi pelvis, acercándome a su vientre. Se quedó masajeando ahí por unos minutos, recorriendo mis glúteos . Pegué todo mi cuerpo a él y lo besé gracias a que aun llevaba puesto mis tacos me resulto sumamente fácil besarle, morderle… no tenía que ponerme en puntillas o estirar el cuello para hacer lo que quería.

Su mano descendió un poco mas hasta dar con mis labios vaginales, su pulgar subía y bajaba empapándose de mí, al acompañar sus dedos con los movimientos involuntarios de mi cadera decidió permitirme tenerle, introdujo varios dedos, sé que era más de uno por la presión que sentía, mientras me acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, como era de esperarse mis gemidos o mejor dicho gritos no se hicieron esperar así que absurdamente, intenté besarlo para disimular mis gemidos tímidos y no me dejó.

-quiero escucharte- demandó mirándome a los ojos- no quiero que te reprimas… quiero oírte gritar- al no recibir ninguna respuesta de mi parte, la fuerza empleada por su mano aumento un poco, claro sin llegar a lastimarme nunca. Lo que le dio justo lo que quería mis gemidos ya no querían estar ni un minuto más en mi garganta- ¿Te gusta que te toque así?-preguntó con cara de pervertido

-¡SI!- grité. La verdad me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo solo que no quería correrme en su mano o mejor dicho no quería correrme aun, sabía que si lo hacía en este momento tendríamos que reposarnos para continuar y lo menos que quería en este momento era detenerme. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas lleve mi mano a su muñeca y la apreté logrando que Peeta se detuviera, al hacerlo me miró algo preocupado… me imagino que quizás pensaba que me había lastimado. Su cara de preocupación desapareció cuando me alejé para apoyar mis manos en el escritorio, quebrando un poco mi espalda y subiendo un poco mis caderas

Se ubicó a mis espaldas, sus dedos se deslizaron desde el comienzo de mi cuello hasta perderse más debajo de mis caderas, le sentí alejarse un momento… no me giré pues… la verdad estaba algo nerviosa la primera vez que lo habíamos intentando así en esta posición… había resultado un poco dolorosa y hubiese sido más fácil pedirle que fuese normal pero…. No quería que esta vez la desperdiciáramos con rutina

-tranquila amor- me calmó besando mi hombro- Katniss si te lastimo quiero que me lo digas ¿de acuerdo?- asentí a la vez que sentía una de sus manos en mi cadera, no miento cuando digo que sentí mis piernas temblar al percatarme de que ya se ubicaba esa entrada, poco a poco fue internándose en mi cuerpo, sentía la misma presión un poco dolorosa de aquel día… solo que esta vez había algo distinto… algo que le facilitaba la acción- ¿Kat?- me preguntó algo preocupado al percatarse de mi silencio, ya mis glúteos chocaban con parte de su cuerpo lo que me hizo suponer que lo había logrado, asentí notificándole de esta manera que podía continuar. Emití un gritito para nada doloroso cuando comprobé que le tenía hasta el fondo, se recostó sobre mí me rodeo con su brazo hasta llegar a mi hinchado botón, empezó a jugar con él mientras que propiciaba los movimientos de sus caderas, siendo estos sumamente lentos pero efectivos…. Solo que al poco tiempo de haber iniciado sentí que sus caricias no eran suficientes… Nunca había sentido tanto placer dándome por detrás, pero este placer estaba algo incompleto… quería que aumentara además de que los movimientos que hacía con su mano no hacían más ponerme sumamente caliente, casi por instinto en el momento que Peeta se hacía para atrás decidí ir en dirección contraria y ser yo la que propiciara el encuentro y la que acelerara el ritmo, afortunadamente entendió mi mensaje… liberándose así de sus temores, con su mano libre me agarró de la trenza echándome la cabeza hacia atrás para poder acariciar con sus labios mi cuello. Era alucinante todo lo que podía hacer a la vez.

Sentí que me venía el orgasmo justo en el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraban nuevamente juro que en ese momento me habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa, llevé mi mano a su muslo izquierdo y le apreté notificándole que ya estaba lista.

-déjalo ir… ya ¡Dios!- si antes estaba húmeda pues ahora me encontraba empapada, mi orgasmo me había golpeado de una forma tan brutal que hizo que me diera cuenta algo tarde de que no había sentido nada derramarse en mi interior ¿será que es así como se siente allí?. Peeta que aun seguía apoyado en mi espalda se retiró cuando entendió que deseaba moverme al salir de mi cuerpo me percaté que llevaba puesto un preservativo… por eso se le había hecho más sencillo que con el simple aceite-gracias a dios hacemos esto a esta edad… si lo hubiese hecho con solo 17 me hubieses matado- se apoyaba a mi lado- lo llevo en mi billetera desde ese día, no quería que me volvieses a tomar desprevenido- explico dándose cuenta de mi mirada curiosa, apretó un poco el plástico por todo su miembro y poco a como fue bajándole, cuando se deshizo de él lo envolvió entre el sobre que lo contenía en un principio, tomó sus bóxer y sus pantalones- voy al baño, espérame aquí ¿vale? Te traeré algo para que puedas secarte- sonrosada asentí. Tomé mi brasier que milagrosamente había caído en una de las mesas de laboratorio, me lo acomodé nuevamente, agarré mi camisa y la ubiqué en su sitio otra vez. La puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar que mi novio pasara con un montoncito de papel en su mano

-tengo que ir a cerrar la puerta principal- tomaba su camisa después de tenderme el papel- si no he subido cuando termine bajas- asentí- te amo

No te tomó casi nada vestirme de hecho mas tarde en el baño lavándome las manos y enjugándome la boca, comprobé mi maquillaje.. "creo que seguiré usando esta marca" pensé evaluando que no se había corrido tanto por la actividad que acababa de hacer. ¿La entrada principal es la que está en el ala norte?... si cerca del bebedero de secretaria

Con cada paso que daba me daba cuenta de cuanto había crecido, ya no era esa chica que aparentaba ser lo más perfecto del mundo cuando en realidad su familia se caía a pedazos, débil y sumisa… no, ahora era una mujer que había podido alcanzar la mayoría de sus metas, que defendería como una leona a lo más preciado que tenía en la vida "mi familia" por ellos era capaz de todo, me había equivocado sí, pero lo más importante era que aprendía de mis errores y aunque me caí… me levante. Tenía personas a mi alrededor que arriesgarían todo lo que tienen por mí, al igual que yo lo haría sin pensarlo por ellos. Sin darme cuenta había llegado al lugar donde Peeta me había pedido encontrarnos, le busque al final del pasillo, abrí la puerta principal y en efecto se encontraba cerrada… bueno puede que subiese a buscarme porque me tarde más de lo normal, me incliné sobre el bebedero y presioné el botón que liberaba el chorro de agua, sorbí un poco dando tiempo de que Peeta regresara pero…no nada pasaba ¿Dónde te metiste? Caminé hasta el pasillo contrario y tampoco bueno que mas será esperar

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y nada que mi novio aparecía, me distraía apoyándome de las paredes y recordando cosas. Parada al lado del bebedero jugando con el chorrito de agua y estando de frente a la cartelera principal…. ¡oh dios mío! Di unos pasos en dirección a la anunciadora hasta que quedé frente al anuncio que capto por completo mi atención

_**Pegar la noticia acá me haría feliz preciosa,**_

___**pero que aceptaras ser mi esposa me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo**_

era…era casi la misma nota que había recibido ese día después de la clase de química, el color… el papel… ¡Oh Dios! Trate de tomarla entre mis manos pero otro papel me entorpecía el trabajo…. Un momento…

-Peeta- le llamé- Peet…- mis lagrimas no permitieron que finalizara su nombre, arranqué lo papeles de la cartelera… estudiándolos para buscando algo… ¡por favor que no esté soñando!

-espero te guste como quedó, hice las modificaciones que me recomendaste- como si fuese un fantasma, apareciendo de la nada me susurro a mis espaldas

-¿nu…..nues…tra?- pasaba mis dedos por el plano que me habia enseñado algunos meses otras, el que supuestamente pertenecía a su amigo… solo que esta vez el papel tenia escrito en la esquina inferior la palabra… _**nuestra**_

-solo si tu lo quieres

-¡Oh Peeta!- me giré para abrazarlo

-espero que ese llanto sea de alegría- bromeó alejándose un poco para mirarme- bien hagamos las cosas bien… Katniss Everdeen eres… eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, eres mi compañera, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante, mi mujer y créeme que no hay nada que desee más que seas mi esposa… aunque tengas una forma algo extraña para lavar la ropa y aunque a veces me empujes fuera de la cama mientras estas dormida… quisiera que aceptaras ser solo mía, no solo en el aspecto sentimental sino en el legal, entonces- se inclinaba delante de mi- ¿aceptas?

-si

…

Hellooooo bueno estoy viva… no estaba de parranda hahahaha

Bueno como sé que no actualice la semana pasada aquí les dejo dos cap en uno… la verdad pensaba dejar lo de la escuela para la semana de arriba pero me dije "no mejor dejémosles parte del regalo de navidad, mis lectores y lectoras se lo merecen"

Quería aclararles un punto… como se pueden dar cuenta (si hice bien mi trabajo) hay dos escenitas subidas de tono, si comparamos estas dos escenas la segunda es un poco (según yo) y poco mas… fuertecita ¿Por qué? Bueno esa es mi manera de demostrarle que nuestros muchachones no solo se limitan a comer libros…. Hahaha no mentira, es una forma de expresar que el tiempo ha pasado, que se tienen la confianza necesaria como para emprender con todas las de la ley una vida juntos, es por eso que quise que Katniss tomase esa actitud desprendida… espero que ese disparate me haya salido bn

Bueno nenas bellas y hermosas aquí está, espero no haber cometido muchos errores porq no revisé (confieso que me da algo de flojera leer nuevamente 33 pgs word) hahahhahaha nos leemos pronto un besote las y los requiero inmenso, gracias por sus bellas palabras siempre me animan a seguir!

PD: tengo que confesarlo…. Esta semana tarde porque…. Tan tan tannnnn…. Estoy trabajando en otra historia… no se cuando la publique porque quiero tener varios cap antes de meterme al agua con este material! Yo les estaré avisando! Ahora si me voy…chaoooooo Felizz NAVIDAD!


	37. comprometida

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

Un anillo….dedo anular ¡Oh Dios…. Estoy comprometida!

Vas… te vas a casar, aceptaste… después de todo aceptaste. ¿Bueno que otra cosa podría hacer? Sinceramente Peeta se había esmerado planificando todo y la verdad no me imaginaba negándome a semejante petición

Así que allí me encontraba, acostada en mi cama sin poder dejar de admirar mi mano, específicamente en mi dedo anular, sin dejar de brillar ni un solo instante, el anillo que mi "prometido" me había puesto hace ¿qué? ¿horas?. No podía negar que era precioso, de hecho en el momento que Peeta lo deslizó por mi dedo me confesó que el mismo lo había elegido así, pues tenía la idea de que el anillo y yo teníamos cierto parecido "delicado y a la vez fuerte, muy fuerte" era de un color plata.. casi blanquecino y poseía un pequeño diamante en el medio a la vez que era rodeado por diamantes más pequeños que aumentaban el brillo del principal…es hermoso

-entonces te quedarás todo el día mirando el anillo o piensas contarme como fue- la repentina aparición de mi hermana hizo que me sobresaltara en mi cama

-ven, siéntate aquí- le pedí a la vez que daba unas pequeñas palmadas al espacio disponible en mi cama

-cuéntame, cuenta y ya sabes no te pases ni un detalle- pidió dando un brinquito para sentarse en mi cama- desde que llegaron al colegio hasta que se regresaron- abrí mi boca para responder pero en ese instante recordé que..

-¿colegio?... un momento como sabias que fue en el colegio- mi hermana se cruzo de brazos a la vez que bufaba

-a veces me pregunto si no eres adoptada, eres algo lenta Katniss ¡Ouch!- se quejó cuando una de mis almohadas impacto en su cara- si quieres que te cuente vas a tener que dejar a un lado tu agresividad, de lo contrario no diré nada

-veamos quien necesita más la información que solo le puede proporcionar la otra- comenté con arrogancia

-¡oh diablos! Está bien ganaste, pero que conste no dejaré pasar este acto violente contra mi persona por debajo de la mesa- mi hermana tomó la almohada que hace nada acababa de lanzarle y la puso en mis piernas- hazme una de esas trenzas que me hacías de niña- pidió a la vez que se recostaba haciendo su cabello a un lado, comencé a separar algunos mechones a la vez que ella se ponía cómoda- obviamente Peeta nos pidió permiso a mama y a mí para pedir tu mano, ya que papa no está. Todos pensamos que lo haría aquí en la casa, pero nos dijo que el instituto tenía un significado muy especial en sus vidas-y así era- ahora cuenta como fue.

-fue tan perfecto Prim, te juro que si me hubieses preguntado que respondería si Peeta me pedía matrimonio unas horas antes te hubiese respondido sin problema que no, pero te juro que logro tocar esa fibra tan… tan dentro de mí que inmediatamente acepté, no me imaginaba mi vida sin el después de esa pregunta

-¿Dónde te lo preguntó?

-recuerdas cuando te comente la forma en la que Peeta y yo comenzamos a hablar en el último año de instituto

-si, por las clases de química ¿no?- en mi rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa al inconscientemente recordar esos momentos

-aja, bueno esa fue la primera vez en la que pude sostener una conversación con el por más de cinco minutos, obviamente nuestra charla no terminó de la mejor manera. El punto es que cuando salí de clases me encontré una nota de él en la que me decía que le agradaba la idea de que estudiásemos juntos- expliqué sin dejar de tejer en el cabello de mi hermana la trenza que tanto a ella le gustaba de niña- después de tantos años Peeta aplicó la misma técnica solo que con una frase totalmente distinta y agregando el plano de lo que sería nuestra futura casa

-parece que fuese el final de una novela, aww hermana suena tan lindo- suspiraba- haces que me arrepienta de no haber luchado mas por Peeta cuando me gustaba… ¡OUCH! ¡Katniss!- se quejó cuando mi mano "involuntariamente" tiró de su cabello

-míralo por el lado bueno, si fuese así nunca te hubieses animado a hablarle a Tresh- alegue simulando inocencia en mi voz.

-muy graciosa, ¿para cuándo crees que sea?- fue inevitable que ese sustico que sentía en mi estomago cada vez que tocaba este tema hiciera acto de presencia, solo que esta vez no era un simple susto esta vez era algo que con toda seguridad iba a pasar…. Casarme.

-mmm, no lo sé aunque si te soy sincera quisiera terminar lo que nos resta de universidad para después celebrarlo- y así era puede ser que s peque de egoísta pero aun mantenía mi firme pensamiento en que fui al capitolio para estudiar, una vez cumpliese esa meta podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-sí, suena lógico además no creo que Peeta esté en condiciones de planificar una boda con sus estudios, sus próximas pasantías y su trabajo… woow va a estar difícil- le di unas palmadas a mi hermana en su hombro para notificarle de esa manera que ya había terminado su peinado- ¡me encanta!- exclamó al verse en el espejo de decoraba mi peinadora y que estaba enfrente de mi cama- ¿tienes alguna idea? ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu vestido? ¿El lugar? ¿Los colores? ¿de noche o de….?

-Prim calma- le corte comenzando a ponerme nerviosa- aun falta algo de tiempo, me gustaría hacer esto poco a poco, disfrutarlo-mientras le explicaba ella hacia unas cuentas, inmediatamente guardé silencio al percatarme de que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos a la vez que parecía estar sacando unas cuentas con sus dedos

-casi cuatro años….- susurró bajito- ¡CUATRO AÑOS!- ahora gritó mirándome

-¿ah?

-son casi cuatro años los que les restan para graduarse- segia sacando cuentas con sus dedos- lo que quiere decir que aproximadamente tenemos… tres años para preparar todo, las listas de invitados, los vestidos de las damas de honor- ¿Damas de honor?- elegir a los niños que serán los pajesitos, la degustación de los postres, reuniones, medidas, tus vestidos-¿vestidos?- ¿donde celebraremos todo? Entre las clases y tu boda se me va a pasar todo el tiempo volando… definitivamente tenernos que planificar todo minuciosamente, no todos los días se casa mi hermana mayor- aunque estaba a punto de llamarla nuevamente para que pisara tierra el que se mostrara tan animada hizo que guardara silencio y analizara mejor mi respuesta

-podríamos ir pensando poco a poco todo… quizás algo sencillo, ¿entre nosotros nada mas?

-si así será, sencillo pero impactante… ¡TODO VA A SER TAN LIND..!- no pudo finalizar su discurso pues la puerta de mi habitación se abrió haciendo que las dos nos girásemos para ver de quien se trataba, al ver de quien ingresaba a mi alcoba un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios

-¡hey!- saludó cerrando la puerta una vez ingreso a la habitación, dejó su teléfono en mi peinadora para acercarse a mi cama-¿Qué hacen la mujer de mi vida y su secuaz, planificando un atentado?- sonriendo acercó su rostro al mío para depositar un pequeño beso en mi labios. Cuando nos separamos mi hermana nos miraba con los ojos brillosos y…¿húmedos?

-los amo chicos- nos abrazaba, lo que causó que los dos nos mirásemos con extrañeza a la vez que mi hermana nos estrechaba entre sus brazos- soy tan feliz por tenerlos en mi vida, créanlo me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo- al separarnos me sentí un poco culpable pues mi hermana nos miraba con los ojos a punto de llorar- pero no se ilusionen no son tan importantes como para que esta belleza gaste lagrimas en ustedes…

-Prim..- Peeta le llamó

-tranquilo ya me voy para dejarte con tu… prometida- se levantaba de la cama para encaminarse a la salida de mi habitación- la comida estará servida dentro de poco, así que no quiero que se fuguen a ningún lado…

-hola amor- susurro mi chico logrando que mi atención se centrara en él y que las cosas que Prim comentaban resultaran extrañas e inentendibles- te extrañé, ¿crees que soy un enfermo por eso?- estaba por saltarle encima al dueño de mis pensamientos mas indecorosos cuando una de las frases de mi hermana capto por completo mi atención

-y recuerden que si se van a casar tienen que cumplir con el voto de castidad- al parecer no fui la única que afecto dicha frase pues al percatarme del rostro de mi novio, el cual cabe destacar estaba un poco mas pálido de lo normal y sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos

-adiós Primrose, nos vemos en la cena…

-¡OH NO! No no no- se acercaba nuevamente haciendo ese gesto muy característico de mi madre cuando algo no le agradaba, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado para el otro- ¿Qué creen? Se van a casar, tienen que asumir el compromiso y dedicación que eso conlleva

-enana, no creo que este sea el momento

-¿Qué no es el momento?- bufaba- he visto como miles de matrimonios se dañan por errores como este, la madrina, en este caso yo. Porque permítanme decirles de una buena vez que YO- indico elevando un poco el tono de voz cuando mencionó el YO- Primrose Everdeen futura médico pediatra, TU hermana- me señalaba- TU cuñada- ahora señalaba a Peeta- la que déjame recordarte salvo más de una vez tu trasero para que ELLA- volvía a señalarme, a estas alturas Peeta y yo parecíamos dos perros que admiran un partido de ping pong entre sus amos- no te dejara calvo en más de una oportunidad, así que exijo mi derecho y lo que POR OBVIAS RAZONES me corresponde- ahora hacia extraños gestos señalándose- yo seré la madrina, la organizadora, estilista, coordinadora, contribuiré con el diseño de tu vestido, así que permítanme refutarles cuando dicen que NO ES EL MOMENTO… a partir de este momento todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes, con la boda ES EL MOMENTO y me INCUMBE, no permitiré que la boda de mi hermanita y de mi casi hermano se vea como un rancho porque los dos solo tienen ganas de firmar un papelito e irse a saciar sus ganas bajo las sabanas o… o en cualquier otro lado- bien, tenía un punto… en realidad eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando de "boda" se trataba- las cosas se harán cono deben ser, habrá ensayos, días de compras, noches de desvelos y castidad.

-no entiendo- no no no no, Mellark cállate no le lleves la contraria en este momento… no ahora- podemos hace todo eso sin…

-yo creo que Prim tiene un buen punto, Peeta- le corte ganándome una mirada de odio por parte de mi novio

-gracias Katniss, por lo que veo tú has entendido algo de lo que estoy diciendo, pero ya que el joven aquí presente aun no lo capta, es mi deber dejarle claro que si se dice NO… es ¡NO! Mira muchas bodas se han dañado por no cumplir los mandatos de la santa iglesia, no es que sea muy religiosa pero son cosas que deben respetarse, les prometo que si al momento de realizar la entrevista con el sacerdote no comenta nada de esto, por mi podrán hacer con sus miembros, cuerpos y mente lo que sea que quieran pero- ahora su sonrisa era sardónica- si el enviado de Dios dice que NADA de aquello te puedo asegurar- se le acercó a tal punto a Peeta que este retrocedió un poco- te puedo jurar que personalmente me encargaré de que nada absolutamente NADA pasé en ese tiempo ¿entendieron?- ambos asentimos- bien- volvía a caminar hacia la salida de mi habitación- recuerden que dentro de poco serviremos la cena, los quiero chicos- Peeta y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirando la puerta… pensando que tal vez podría volver a entrar con otro ataque de furia como el que tuvo hace nada.

-tengo que reconocer que nunca Prim me había dado tanto miedo como hoy ¿de verdad crees que vaya a hacer todo eso que dijo?

-¡oh si! Créeme que lo hará- apartando la mirada de la puerta me acerqué a mi chico para que me estrechara entre sus brazos

-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de bodas? Quizás el sacerdote, recuerde que está en el siglo veintiuno y que esas estrechas normas ya no…

-amor, créeme que si Prim acaba de decírtelo de la forma en que lo hizo te puedo asegurar que es totalmente cierto y aunque me incomode reconocerlo en este momento en cierto punto ella tiene experiencia no por nada le encantaban los maratones de novias desesperadas, llamen a la madrina 911 y ¿qué hago con mi matrimonio ahora?- ambos nos reímos al recordar los programas predilectos de mi hermana desde joven

-¡diablos! Entonces la escuincle tiene experiencia en esto- con subí mis rodillas a la cama y apoyándome en ellas extendí mis brazos para empujar hacia atrás a mi chico logrando que su espalda diera con la suave superficie de mi cama.

-en estos momentos está en la cocina, creo que prepara mariscos- repliqué con tono inocente- si llega a salir de la cocina obligatoriamente tendrá que subir los tres escalones de la cocina a la sala- ubique mis rodillas alrededor de su vientre quedando sentando encima de su cuerpo- por lo tanto al subir esas escaleras el tercer escalón crujirá, sabes qué significa eso- pregunté coqueta a la vez que aprovechaba para meter mis manos bajo su camisa para así poder soltar algunos de los botones que no me permitían saborear su delicioso abdomen.

-creo que tengo una idea- respondió con esa voz gruesa que me encendía en cuestión de segundos- no me molesto si me explicas un poco más a fondo lo que quieres hacer.

-pues veras- al dejar caer mis caderas sobre las suyas la sonrisa de mi novio se borró para cerrar los ojos, morderse el labio mientras que sus manos se introducían por la parte trasera de mi pantalón acariciando mis glúteos con devoción- quiero tenerte aquí- con mis dedos delinee mis labios- y quiero que me acaricies aquí- con mi mano libre tome su muñeca para posarla en mis senos inmediatamente mi chico rodeo mi seno izquierdo con su mano para con la otra tirar de mi camisa.

-no pude trabajar en todo el día- explicó cuando logró retirar mi camisa, sin perder tiempo se deshizo de mi brasier- mi mente aun no se recupera de lo que pasó en el instituto, doy gracias que la remodelación sea en otra área de lo contrario no me hubiese agradado para nada la idea de cambiar ese lugar que te aseguro formará parte de mis memorias.

Sin pensarlo, rodee con mis brazos su cuello para besarle, en el instante que nuestros labios se rozaron Peeta rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, sujetando mi cuerpo firmemente pegado al suyo- no hay otra sensación que me vuelva tan loco como sentir cada curva de tu cuerpo sobre el mio, la curva de tus senos, la forma en la que se expande tu abdomen cada vez que respiras… dios eso me mata, me vuelve loco- mis manos cobraron vida propia y se introdujeron en su cabello, me besó con desesperación, la punta de su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi así que sin pensarlo introduje mi lengua entre sus labios, logrando que un gemido de placer escapara de ellos

Lentamente sus labios abandonaron los míos cuando nos fue necesario respirar, comenzó a bajar besando desde mi barbilla, la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, mi mano soltó el mecho de pelo que lo mantenía obligatoriamente pegado a mí, para llevarla hasta la hebilla de su correa, mis dedos temblaban por las lengüetadas que mi chico propiciaba en el valle de mis senos. Cuando logré zafar su pantalón abrí un poco mis piernas para que el pudiese levantar un poco las caderas y así bajar el mismo sin problemas, afortunadamente Peeta compendio mi intención solo que no contábamos con que al momento en que su cadera chocara con la mía los dos gimiésemos como locos, definitivamente si Prim no nos escuchaba solo se debía a un milagro.

Sintiendo la excitación a mil por cada poro de mi cuerpo, baje de la sus caderas y de la cama, haciendo que Peeta se apoyara entre sus brazos mirándome extrañado, aproveche para deshacerme de mi pantalón para quedar solo con mis bragas blancas

-se supone que ese es mi trabajo, preciosa- demandó simulando enojo.

-nop- explique resaltando la p- tu trabajo siempre es disfrutar de lo que sea que yo haga contigo- continué arrodillándome frente a él para terminar de retirar lo que quedaba de ropa- así que no digas mas y disfruta porque ya que mi prometido cumplió mi fantasía me veo en la obligación de retribuirle la acción.

-no lo hice esperando nada a cambio… aunque tengo que reconocer que me pone ansioso saber que harás

-tú solo disfruta y córrete rico como siempre, porque este será el oral de tu vida-bajo el gruñido de Peeta y una exclamación que pude entender como un "Oh Dios" me ubique frente su duro miembro. Me dispuse a comerlo despacito, sin ninguna prisa. Primero lo lamí completamente, sin usar mis manos, sintiendo como el glande crecía y brillaba a causa del liquido pre-seminal. Después poco a poco lo introduje en mi boca, se sentía húmedo y caliente lo que causo que instintivamente mi lengua saliera a jugar con él. Cuando sentí a Peeta removerse totalmente enloquecido por la desesperación y el placer, trataba de que las caricias que mi lengua le propinaba disminuyeran un poco, ayudándole a calmarse. Así estuve un buen rato, mirándole a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa maligna- Kat….niss…..- empecé a masturbarlo lentamente unos segundos, me detuve y finalmente le di un besito tierno. Ese solo fue el preámbulo de lo que tenía planeado para después.

Me recogí el cabello, preparándome para un evento inolvidable y con cara soez comencé a chupar lenta y golosamente el miembro de mi novio, como si se tratara de un biberón. Así estuve durante 10,15, 20, cuando sentía a Peeta al borde me detenía para comenzar de nuevo desde cero, manteniéndolo siempre a punto, calentando su esencia hasta hacerle hervir.

Subí la vista, vi su cara, estaba casi llorando de placer, lo que me hizo sentir piadosa e incrementar mi ritmo, hasta escucharle unas cuantas suplicas y lamentos por lo bajo, Peeta inició algunos movimientos en sus caderas para después mirarme con una inmensa devoción

-y….a- exhaló- correr- gruñó acariciando mi frente a la vez que me intentaba separar de él con su mano apoyada en mi rostro. Retiré su mano con la mía para después entrelazar nuestros dedos a la altura de su rodilla, solo pasaron segundos cuando percibí que su sabor se hacía más fuerte en mi boca, le sentí deshacerse en mi boca, como era de costumbre ya para mi acompasé cada movimiento con los tibios hilos de semen hasta hacerles bajar por mi garganta, bebiendo como una loca hasta increíblemente sentir las contracciones en lo más profundo de mi intimidad, automáticamente mi mano soltó la suya para poder introducirse en el interior de mis bragas y así presionar ese botón que tanta atención clamaba, no necesite más de tres roces para que mi orgasmo se apoderara de mi, sentí latir mi clítoris con tanta fuerza que pensé que me desmayaría solo fui capaz de percatarme de que unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban para recostarme a su lado en mi cama.

-¿amor, estás bien?- aunque aun sus mejillas estaban rojas pude percatarme de que cierta preocupación estaba presente en su pregunta

-nnoo- respondí cerrando los ojos- fue intenso, solo dame unos minutos ¿vale?

-ujum- susurró apoyando su frente entre mis pechos- deja que yo me encargue ahora de ti- se levantaba. Solo escuche la puerta de mi baño cerrándose por lo que yo aproveche de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme ir, de verdad que me sentía cansada- bien, vamos señorita es hora de darse un baño la tina ya está lista y será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que Yzma aparezca por esa puerta, con otro ataque por ser nuestra madrina- solo me dejé llevar dejando que me tomara entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

-no me parece, ¿no crees que estamos dañando nuestra idea? ¿No era originalidad y modernismo lo que querían?- complicado solo se limita a eso, desde que habíamos regresado al capitolio Peeta se había sumergido en una densa nube de trabajo que solo me permitía verle en las noches cuando yo llegaba de clases y cuando el ya se disponía a dejar a un lado sus estudios para enfocarse en su trabajo

-Peeta, si eso es lo que quieren….

-quizás solo buscan que el mejor grupo los sorprenda.

-o quizás buscan que mantengamos la estructura inicial

-¿de qué parte estas?- la mirada que mi prometido le hecho a su mejor amigo no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los tres, generalmente cuando esto sucedía yo solo me limitaba a guardar abandonar la sala y dejarles para que entre ellos dos se entendieran… lamentablemente hoy era la excepción, según ellos necesitaban mi opinión

-pues es obvio ¿no?- replicó Cato cruzándose de brazos a la vez que se apoyaba en la mesa dándole la espalda a Peeta- ¿tú qué dices, Kat?

-bu…bu…bueno- comencé tratando de dejar a un lado la mirada que mi novio me daba donde claramente se podía entender "apóyame a mi"- opino que lo mejor sería guiarse por las demandas de sus jefes y una vez cumplan con eso aplicar el modernismo en cada aspecto que agreguen en ese plano.

-allí lo tienes Peeta Mellark, hasta tu prometida opina igual que yo. No digo que eliminemos estas columnas ni este ventanal ni esta salida mucho menos estas escaleras. Solo digo que dejemos el plano original, con su estructura original, ductos todo y cuando vayamos a presentar el proyecto final, enseñar todo lo que hemos realizado para dejar a los clientes sorprendidos y que así ellos mismos entiendan que su modelo es una mierda de antigüedad.

-si no funciona y tengo que diseñar ese mausoleo de nuevo juro que te parto la cara.

-Katniss opina igual que yo- indicó tratando de disimular unas carcajadas.

-ya me las arreglaré con ella- me miró sonriendo- se me acabó el hielo, voy por mas ¿Quieren algo de la cocina?

-mas hielo para mí también

-nada-respondí sonriendo a la vez observaba por enésima el plano que habían diseñado

-no hemos pasado de la primera fase y ya quiero que este proyecto acabe- explicó rascándose los ojos

-pensé que los dos estaban más que entusiasmados con el proyecto de Becker

-es así, solo que pensamos que la cosa seria más sencilla además el hecho de que mi tío sea quien sugiera a cada momento una modificación… está acabando con mi paciencia- hasta ahora me percataba que Cato tenia pequeñas ojeras que ensombrecían sus ojos.

-Snow todavía te friega la vida

-ese….ahs ese viejo, no se cansa de joder

-yo creo que trata de acercase a ti

-¿a mí? No me hagas reír Katniss. Es obvio que solo quiere joderme la vida para compensar los errores que ha cometido Glimmer- en ese aspecto Cato y yo nos parecíamos bastante, nuestras familias habían quedado algo fracturadas con el pasar de los años, en ese momento solo lograba llevarse a la perfección con su padre pues su madre había quedado dolida con la noticia del su matrimonio con Rue y por ende solo se dedicaba a criticar su forma de vida.

-Peeta me comentó que está recluida en un centro de rehabilitación

-sí, mi mama le dijo a mi padre que estaba de vacaciones y que la prensa solo les jugaba una mala pasada. Todavía no entienden que Glimmer tiene un serio problema y que mientras sigan tapando sus faltas mas desinteresada se mostrará ella para dejar eso atrás.

-en varias oportunidades la vi en varias revistas, pensé que le iba muy bien

-bueno, no es como si la noticia nos sorprendiera desde el instituto Peeta y yo sabíamos que en ocasiones usaba algunas sustancias para dejar atrás sus problemas- suspiraba- solo que sus problemas no quedaban atrás sino que los ponía delante de ella.

-¿la has ido a visitar?

-lo hice en cuanto me entere…. Pero prometí no volver a pisar el mismo sitio en el que ella se encontrara. Glimmer no merece la compasión de nadie, siquiera de sus padres, sigue siendo la misma egoísta de siempre

-pero es tu familia, Cato- en el mismo momento que esa frase escapó de mis labios me arrepentí de haberla dicho, el rostro de mi amigo de ensombreció más de lo que estaba y juro que pude ver algunas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-no, en eso te equivocas Kat- dijo tendiéndome una mano- mi familia es esa morena que me espera en casa sumergida entre un gran libro de anatomía, ese fanfarrón rubio que está en la cocina buscando mas hielo, la mejor dibujante dueña de unos lindos ojos grises, una pequeña rubia que se prepara para ser pediatra y que en estos momentos debe de estarle dando los mil y un arrumacos a su "oscuro" novio, ese chico que más de una vez amenacé en el instituto advirtiéndole que si se acercaba a ti para decir cualquier cosa se las iba a ver bien feas pues Mellark y yo no la íbamos a dejar pasar por debajo de la mesa y que casualmente se enamoró de la casi hermana de mi "hermano" y como si fuera poco la vida me premió dándome dos padres y una madre, mi padre al cual amo y Robert Mellark que se ganó ese puesto de gratis claro que la Sra Kamil aunque no me dio la vida me ha enseñado el doble de lo que mi madre pudo haber intentado teniendo dos vidas

-oh Cato- tiré de su mano para estrecharlo entre mis brazos-gracias por tenerle a mi familia ese estima, me alaga mucho

-no Kat a mi me alaga que ustedes me hayan permitido formar parte de sus vidas, me siento orgulloso de mi familia además ni teniendo tres vidas logro pagarte todo lo que has hecho por Rue, por mi…. Gracias

Aunque no lo dijo ambos sabíamos a que se refería, desde hace tres semanas o mejor dicho desde que había regresado de mis cortas vacaciones, había dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo a estar con Rue, a llorar, reír, comernos un enorme pote de helado, ver películas aburridas, sangrientas… de ovnis…. Zombies, todo tipo de cosas, habíamos adoptado la rutina de trotar todas las tardes y cuando mi amiga tenia tiempos libres nos perdíamos en mi estudio haciendo una que otra pintura entre las dos… mil veces me había confesado que necesitaba alejarse de todos esos recuerdos y planes que en la noche la abordaban y que gracias al trote que teníamos todos los días contaba con la fortuna de que al momento en que se acostaba estaba totalmente cansada y por ende se dormía sumamente rápido, poco a poco iba sanando

-se me olvidaba, desde que me enteré de tu compromiso no he podido felicitarte como es debido- me apretó un poco mas- ya sabes que si necesitas alguien que ponga en cinta a ese terco prometido tuyo, me ofrezco voluntario.

-oh! Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Katniss….- se alejaba- mmm veras yo…mmm, siempre he querido decirlo pero la verdad siempre me ha dado algo de temor saber cómo lo puedes tomar

-no…no entiendo- ok, esto me está asustando

-pues mmm- carraspeaba- diablos nena, sabes yo te admiro-¿ah?- nunca te has preguntado porque yo nunca te he presionado con nada referente a la palabra compromiso, boda, hijos… oh no no no te asuste no pretendo desanimarte, solo que necesito confesarte que de todos los chicos siempre pude comprender tu temor a que eso sucediera.

-¿ah?

-sabes, yo viví lo mismo con Rue, desde que volví a estar con ella en el último año del instituto descubrí que indudablemente era ella la mujer con la que yo quería estar… solo que me hubiese gustado disfrutarla más como…. Mi novia, ser chicos por mucho más tiempo, saber que podíamos hacer travesuras, colearme por su ventana en las madrugadas, aguantar el sermón de sus padres cuando se nos pasara la hora de nuestra cita, disfrutar mi juventud un poco más. Claro que con esto no te digo que soy un hombre infeliz porque curiosamente es todo lo contrario, solo quiero que entiendas que mi temor por perderla y no volverle a ver después de ese año me impidió pensar en otras opciones que me permitieran estar a su lado de otra manera, llámame cursi o nerdo pero cada vez que Peeta me confesaba que deseaba formalizar su relación siempre y si no que te lo diga ahora mismo porque estoy seguro que esta escuchándonos tras esa puerta como si fuera una viejita de condominio- los dos sonreímos al ver que una mano se asomaba por la puerta enseñándonos el dedo del medio- en fin, siempre le comentaba que quizás no era el momento que esperara un poco mas… que todavía ninguno de los dos estaba listo para eso y que por ende lo más probable es que terminases aceptando por no hacerle daño… y definitivamente esa no era la mejor opción. En fin creo que mi discurso se está extendiendo, me alegra saber que tuviste tiempo el tiempo suficiente para pensar lo que querías y la forma en lo que lo querías. Me siento orgulloso de ti

Helloooooooooo! No estaba muerta estaba de parranda hahahaha

Mis niñas y niños bllos como están? Felizzz año Felizzz TODO hahaha

Bueno es que me tarde bastante para actualizar pero es que la verdad no estaba pasando por un buen momento, verán mi hermano (al que es como mi morocho mi gemelo aunque no compartiésemos el útero de mi madre al mismo tiempo) se me va de la casa pues se va a casar….. y aunque va a ser muy muy feliz la noticia me ha pegado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y cada vez que escribía un poquito terminaba llorando y llorando, espero sepan disculparme pero la verdad mi estado de ánimo en este momento no es el mejor y me hace sentir peor porque se que es algo egoísta…pero me va a hacer mucha falta!

Bueno nenas bellas espero como siempre que me cuenten que opinan, saben que pueden decirme TE ODIOOO o ME GUSTOOOO hahaha no soy muy exigente con eso

Se me olvidaba, espero que a las chicas sensibles el lemmon no les haya pegado en el estomago hahahahhahahaha un besote a las mejores seguidoras del mundo…. Son las mejoressss! Las adoro nos leemos pronto niñas bellas!


	38. solo semanas

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

-ese no me gustaba, puede que sea muy lindo pero no me veía en el

-pero cuando lo viste en la revista te gustó- volvía a insistir mi hermana

-sí, pero ahora que lo tengo puesto no me gusta- y no mentía…. Las mangas largas no eran mi estilo

-¿y el otro vestido que tenia?- preguntó mirándome a través del espejo con una sonrisa arrogante bailando en sus labios

-era color crema… y parecía que estaba sucio

-¿y el anterior a ese?- vuelve el perro arrepentido ¿es que nunca se cansa?

-era muy pesado- puso los ojos en blanco

-deberías agradecer que hago esto porque eres mi hermana… y te amo, pero definitivamente si hubieses contratado a una organizadora de eventos… hace rato que hubiese renunciado, eres bastante hostigante

-pues no estoy pidiendo que estés todo el día sobre mi….

-Katniss…

-¡no! Katniss nada, es mi boda… acaso no tengo derecho de elegir lo que me guste- me queje buscando apoyo en la mirada de mi madre o de mi mejor amiga- ¿Rue?

-solo estas nerviosa, nosotras comprendemos- mi madre se levantaba de su asiento para pararse detrás de mí a la vez que comenzaba a quitar los broches del vestido- tienes que relajarte linda, todo va a salir bien.

-solo faltan tres semanas mama… ¡TRES!- lleve la cuenta con mis dedos- y no hay nada que me guste…. Soy un desastre Prim tiene razón… hasta yo me odio

-¡BINGO!- tanto mi madre como mi mejor amiga le lanzaron una terrible mirada a mi hermana, lo que ocasiono que se acercara a mí, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco- lo siento, creo que tus nervios me ponen nerviosa a mi también. Encontraremos algo, te aseguro que lo haremos

-Gale… ¿llamó?- pregunte limpiando mis ojos, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y lo menos que necesitaba era que mi maquillaje se corriera

-todavía no han llegado, tranquila Kat apenas lleguen al aeropuerto Gale vendrá a buscarte de lo contrario yo misma me comprometo a llevarte- respira, relájate, calma todo va a salir bien, hoy regresa, hoy estarás conmigo… a mi lado… juntos

-si quieres puedes ir recogiendo todo, Rue, mama y yo nos encargaremos de terminar

-no Prim, todavía nos queda una tienda mas- suspiré- iremos me mediré todos esos vestidos lindos que de seguro allí tienen y elegiré el más bello de todos, el mío- volví a encerrarme en el vestidor, rápidamente me deshice de el vestido que tenia puesto, me coloqué mis jeans oscuros y mi camisa amarilla de lino.

Es hora, tienes que ser optimista Katniss- me dije a mi misma frente al espejo, tiene que ser la próxima, en la próxima tienda encontraría ese vestido.

Para mi sorpresa la próxima tienda se encontraba a tan solo unas calles, era un poco más grande que las anteriores y desde la calle podías tener una amplia visión de todo lo que ocurría dentro pues poseía unos grandes ventanales de vidrio. No me había percatado que mi madre, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana se encontraban dentro de la tienda hasta que logre verlas por el vidrio, así que respirando profundo me adentre. Tenía que ser esta, aquí tenia q encontrar mi vestido

.

.

.

-ya cerramos el trato con los del dos- comentó a la vez que bostezaba- creí que no podríamos regresar hoy, Dios como extraño a Rue.

-por nada del mundo hubiese retrasado nuestra llegada, si pasaba un día mas sin ver a Katniss creo que mandaba todo al carrizo solo por verle- respondí ansioso hacia casi tres semanas y media que no veía a mi futura esposa y sinceramente eso me estaba matando.

-suenas ansioso ¿no estás nervioso?- pregunto acomodándose en el asiento del avión

-¿tu lo estabas cuando te casaste con Rue?

-un poco- contestó posando su mirada en el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular- sabes que hubiese preferido esperar un poco, claro que no me arrepiento pero así como se lo dije a Katniss hace ya algunos años te lo digo a ti, aunque Rue no me lo diga se que ambos tuvimos que sacrificar algunos aspectos de nuestra juventud para lograr mantener nuestra relación.

-hermano tengo 27 años, me gradué hace un año y algunos meses, desde que tengo 17 solo he mantenido relaciones con una sola mujer ¿crees que hay algo que desee más que convertir a Katniss en mi esposa, en tener una familia con ella?

-lo sé, no estoy cuestionándote ni mucho menos censurando tu decisión, soy testigo de que los dos son el uno para el otro y que si llegaran a separse, no van a sobrevivir más de tres días… es solo que… sabes lo nerviosa que esto la debe poner, no quiero que llegues y bajes de este avión pensando que todo es color de rosas porque, amigo mío no lo es las chicas se estresan demasiado por estas cosas… además no creo que Katniss se tome muy bien tu regreso al dos dentro de una semana

-no iré- confesé haciendo que Cato me mirara curioso- ¿qué? No pretenderás que llegue hoy la salude hable unos minutos con ella y le diga ¨oye amor, sabes vamos rápido a la casa tengo que lavar lo más pronto posible mi ropa porque tengo que irme dentro de cuatro días de viaje nuevamente¨

-me haces sentir como si quisiera que no te casaras

-claro que no, por algo eres mi padrino de bodas y el primer padrino de alguno de mis hijos

Lo de tus hijos solo lo dices porque le gane a Gale la apuesta de aquel día, además gane que Rue me retirara el habla por una semana por supuestamente jugar con los óvulos no fecundados de Katniss

-yo no pedí en ningún momento que apostaran algo, ustedes lo hicieron porque les dio la gana así que no me metas en ese paquete… además no entiendo porque tu drama obviamente tampoco iras otras vez al dos, necesito a mi padrino de bodas

-¿a quién vas a enviar?

-no lo sé, estaba pensando en Chris y en Malcom

.no lo sé Peeta son apenas unos chicos… solo llevan trabajando con nosotros ¿cuánto? Dos años- replicó supersticioso

-pues precisamente por eso si Cinna lo hizo con nosotros ¿Qué nos impide darle la oportunidad a alguien más? Los chicos son buenos, inteligentes, responsables no van a poner en peligro el trato, ya viste como se comportaron el día que nos toco asignar los informes. En cierto aspecto me recuerdan a como éramos nosotros de jóvenes

-tampoco me siento tan viejo amigo- contesto entre risas

-bah! Ya ni me da miedo envejecer, tengo todo por lo que he luchado, amigos, trabajo, familia, ya lo que me vaya trayendo la vida lo iré aceptando

"Señores pasajeros se les informa que en pocos minutos comenzaremos nuestro descenso en pocos minutos comenzaremos nuestro aterrizaje, agradecemos su fidelidad con esta aerolínea y agradecemos abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad"

.

.

.

-¿me veo bien?- pregunte adecentando mi cabello con mis dedos.

-por enésima vez, estas preciosa Kat.

-oh Gale lo lamento, sé que soy un total fastidio es… es… ¿esa es la puerta por la que tiene que salir?- la sonrisa de mi amigo hizo que en cierto aspecto me relajara

-si, tranquila ya solo nos resta esperar por lo que dice en la pantalla su vuelo acaba de aterrizar así que solo esperemos a que salga por esa puerta ¿ok?- asentí y jugando con mis dedos a la vez que mordía mi labio inferior al percatarme que las personas comenzaban a salir de la fulana puerta en la que se suponía saliera Peeta .

No se si solo habían pasado segundos, minutos o horas, solo era capaz de respirar tratando de calmar ese apretón que sentía en el estomago, ni cuando me había tocado leer el discurso de mi promoción en la universidad me había sentido tan nerviosa…. Si definitivamente pasaría mil veces por eso antes de volver a separarme tanto tiempo del chico que amaba.

No fue hasta que vi esa inconfundible cabellera rubia que ahora se encontraba un poco más corta que algunos años atrás pero que sin embargo mantenía su rebeldía a la hora de peinarse, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, era como si quisiera llamar la atención con sus latidos, tan solo logré escuchar es silbido de Gale a mis espalda lo que ocasionó que tanto Peeta como Cato posaran sus miradas en nosotros. Al momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la mía su característica sonrisa decoró sus labios haciendo que mis piernas se movieran involuntarias hasta el punto en el que encontraba, no sé qué paso después…. Fue…. Fue como si todo desapareciera y el aeropuerto se encontrara totalmente desolado…. Como si solo estuviésemos los dos

-amor- susurró aprontándome entre sus brazos a la vez que por el impulso que llevaba mis piernas se enroscaban en su cintura- te extrañe tanto, lo lamento… que dije que solo sería una semana pero las cosas se complicaron y tuvimos….

-te amo- le corté escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello mientras depositaba unos algunos besitos en su oreja y aspirando su aroma, embriagándome con su perfume.

-oh preciosa yo también te amo, demasiado- alejaba su rostro del mío para poder mirarme- te amo- acercaba su rostro al mío- te amo te amo te amo te amo- repitió llenando mi rostro de pequeños besos.

.

.

.

-mmm ¿y la galería?- pregunté dibujando con mis dedos figuras sin sentido en la parte baja de su cintura

-oh está fenomenal- exclamó apoyándose en sus rodillas, quedando una a cada lado de mi vientre- llegaron unas nuevas pinturas ¡tienes que verlas amor!- comentó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con ojos brillosos. Afortunadamente Katniss había logrado encontrar un trabajo en el que se sentía totalmente cómoda, gracias a que una de sus profesoras de la universidad poseía una galería en la que necesitaba a una asistente que le colaborara con la revisión de piezas originales , investigaciones exhaustivas y alguna que otra visita guiada por las instalaciones decidió comentarle a mi prometida para integrarla a su equipo, claro que no fue hasta que Katniss intrigada por la cantidad de trabajos que revisaba a diario decidió poner manos a la obra para realizar algo de su autoría. Obviamente el comienzo no fue nada fácil pero con el pasar de las semanas y con algunos consejos adquiridos de su ex profesora la mayoría de sus trabajos hoy en día exhibían en la galería y era una gran sorpresa para ella cuando algunos de los visitante alababa su trabajo sin saber que la chica que les daba el paseo por la galería era la autora del material- hace una semanas llegaron algunos trabajos realizados con la técnica fría que te explique hace un tiempo ¿la recuerdas?- asentí- bueno fue excitante, me sentía eufórica examinando cada trazado, descubriendo cada color, creo que pase mas del tiempo requerido revisándolas pero es que whoow era sorprendente- sonreía algo apenada- ¿te estoy aburriendo? ¿Dañé el momento verdad?

-¿qué?- pregunte desconcertado, había momentos en los que mi novia me explicaba con tanta pasión su trabajo que sencillamente me perdía imaginándola haciendo lo que más amaba- no mi vida para nada, jamás me aburriría escuchándote ¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues como te quedaste allí… solo viéndome, pensé que…

- me quede viéndote porque estas hermosa además es tu culpa distraerme

-¿mi culpa?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos a la vez que me miraba simulando enojo

-claro que si- posando mis manos en sus caderas la atraje hacia mi pecho- estas desnuda, esa es bastante distracción para mi

-ni que fuese la primera vez que me ves así, mentiroso- aunque trataba de simular enojo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios la delataba

-no, no es la primera vez- alegué atrayéndola con mis brazos hasta dejar que se recostara en mi pecho- pero si mal no recuerdo señorita, le prometí que cada vez que le hiciera el amor seria como una primera vez para los dos, así nunca llegaríamos a aburrirnos

-nunca me aburriría de ti Peeta-susurró depositando un pequeño beso en mi mandíbula

-dilo de nuevo- me miró curiosa- mi nombre, me encanta como se escucha

-Peeta- besaba mis mejillas- Peeta- besaba mi frente- mi Peeta- me miraba con esos hermosos ojos grises- el hombre de mi vida

-ese me gusta más- no di más vueltas y uní nuestros labios

.

.

.

-¿ya comiste?

-sí, hace una hora ¿por?- pregunte sin apartar la vista de mi computador

-oh, pensaba invitarte a almorzar- su voz parecía algo apenada

-lo siento Robert, discúlpame si hubiese sabido que ibas a venir te juro que hubiese retrasado mi almuerzo para acompañarte- me levantaba para abrazarle

-no te preocupes hija debí avisar, de verdad discúlpame lo menos que quiero es que te sientas mal por mi causa

-no no no, claro que sí, bueno que te parece si me das unos minutos salgo de estos formularios, tomo mi bolso y te llevo a un sitio que queda a unas cuantas calles en los que sirven unos canelones divinos ¿te gustaría?

-claro que si linda, si quieres puedo esperarte afuera… ya sabes para no incomodarte

-no, tranquilo me gustaría algo de compañía, siéntete como en tu casa- expliqué sentándome en mi sillón de cuero. En los seis años que llevaban de casados mi madre con mi "padre-suegro" nuestra relación había mejorado en muchos aspectos, ya no me sentía para nada incomoda cuando tocaba temas familiares y el estaba presente, por el contrario me encantaba pedir su ayuda o alguno que otro consejo, extrañamente él y Prim se habían vuelto lo bastante cercanos y daba gracias al cielo que fuese así, ya los tiempos de pesar y tristeza habían terminado.

-bien, listo para irnos- notifiqué apagando mi computador y colocando algunas de mis utensilios en su lugar

-sí, listo

-bien- tomaba mi bolso- pues amable caballero- le tendía mi brazo para que me permitiera engancharlo con el suyo- permita a esta bella dama acompañarle en su hora de almuerzo.

No fue tan difícil dar con la local, pues hubo un tiempo en el que Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos allí todas los mediodías para compartir nuestra comida, claro que eso fue hasta el año pasado… cuando se le asigno viajar constantemente para la revisión de sus obras, desde ese momento comía en mi oficina o si Rue estaba disponible le llamaba para compartir.

-linda Kamil me pidió que te recordara que hoy debes pasar por los boletos- me recordó a la vez que te sacaba su billetera para cancelar la cuenta de nuestra comida

-no, déjame a mi… yo quiero invitarte además donde quedaría la educación que le di a mi hijo si dejo que su prometida pague

-eso es machismo, anda déjame invitarte algo por primera vez-rogué

-no, quizás para la próxima

-así me dijiste la última vez que te invite a salir… solo que esa vez Peeta asumió los gastos- suspire en clara señal de cansancio- ok pero me imagino que como recompensa me acompañaras a buscar los tickets.

Y así fue gracias a la compañía de el padre de mi novio el viaje al aeropuerto se me hizo bastante corto, claro que si hubiese venido sola… serian horas las que contara en vez de minutos y gracias a que tenía mi padre, suegro, amigo y repostero… porque claro está la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar Peeta y yo fue aceptar que nuestro "papá" realizara nuestro pastel de bodas y obviamente armara nuestro banquete, tal vez no suene como algo autoritaria mi afirmación pero era así, en varias ocasiones nos dio a conocer que se sentía bastante inútil viendo que casi todo mundo tenía una tarea específica en nuestra lista de tares y el siendo el padre del novio no hacía más que mirar y mirar "pues ni mi madre le dejaba ayudarle con los lazos de los centro de mesas pues disque le quedaban algo doblados" así que pensándolo bien decidimos darle la noticia, desde ese mismo día mi suegro flipó todos los días cocinaba buscando la receta perfecta, el menú perfecto

-mejor voy adelantando la cola del estacionamiento, ve haciendo está porque de lo contrario tardaremos una eternidad en salir- asentí- ¿tienes todas las identificaciones?- volvía a asentir- ¿el dinero?- le enseñaba mi tarjeta-¿los códigos de las reservaciones?

-ve tranquilo, nos vemos afuera, yo creo y espero que esto sea rápido.- sin dar más vueltas al asunto Mellark padre abandono el puesto que ocupaba junto a mí en la larga fila para encamarse a la cola que de verdad se veía bastante larga. Solo habían pasado 34 minutos y ya ni encontraba qué hacer con mi alma… ¿es que todo mundo tiene que viajar cuando una decirle también hacerlo? No y lo que era mejor, cada vez que la cola comenzaba a adelantarse aparecían como siete personas mayores, tres mujeres embarazadas, cuatro discapacitados… dios que terrible era esto, terrible y exasperante

Bueno…quizás… si sacara un poco mi barriga, pensé inflando mi abdomen, podría pasar más rápido… no Katniss por dios que estas pensando… serian tres horas menos de cola…. Sería una mentira un engaño… engaño que solo yo sabría, además no es como si estuviese robando… pero casi no se nota…. No a todas las mujeres el vientre se les desarrolla de la noche a la mañana… intentémoslo, nada llevamos con probar. Aguantando un poco la respiración avance hasta casi llegar a la taquilla en la que una señora de grandes gafas respondía las inquietudes de un cliente que por lo que pude deducir no pudo abordar su avión a la hora correspondiente

-señorita disculpe, tiene que hacer la cola- idiota, no sabe con quién se mete

-no, en realidad no tengo porque hacerla- repliqué con suficiencia

-claro que si, cree que alguno de nosotros llegamos hasta acá por solo colearnos

-discúlpeme caballero, pero no me estoy coleando

-no me diga, entonces como se llama lo que está haciendo

-pues estoy haciendo uso de lo que por ley me corresponde además según ese letrero las personas de la tercera edad, discapacitados y mujeres embarazados no tienen porque hacer cola, sea cual sea el caso

-oh, lo lamento… disculpe, pase pase adelante- lo ves, no era tan difícil después de todo. Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que la señora pudiese atenderme, claro que no todas las trampas salen como queremos… después de armarme de valor, simular un embarazo y colearme… me dan la grata noticia de que mi cola no era esa, sino la de la esquina contraria, con mi paciencia colgando de un hilo me encaminé hacia la otra entrada y espere mi turno afortunadamente solo tenía a unas 10 personas por delante

-tranquila ya faltan cinco-pensé- malditos tacones, como los odio, son una tortura…

-¿Kat…Katniss?- un momento…. Esa voz…. No puede ser- Katniss- decidí sacar mi teléfono y perderme en la pantalla quizás podria simular que me llamen…- Katniss- volvió a llamarme tocándome levemente el brazo, con lentitud posé mi mirada en el hombre que me llamaba- pero si estas cambiadísima

-Williams- saludé al reconocer a mi padre

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vives acá? ¿Tu madre… Prim, como están?- ¿de verdad? Después de tantos años sin siquiera una carta

-estamos bien, gracias

-yo… estoy de pasada, solo vine por… cuestiones de trabajo, deseo mudar el bufet al capitolio.

-me alegro, que tengas buen viaje.

-¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? Me gustaría ponerme al día, saber como estas.

-estoy muy bien, lo lamento pero estoy algo ocupada- no Katniss, recuerda lo que te prometiste a ti misma, recuerda todo lo que perdiste la última vez que quisiste escucharlo.

-solo será un café, prometo no robarte mucho tiempo, por favor- no, no y no- te lo suplico, solo quisiera saber como están, solo eso. El cafetín solo queda a unos cuantos pasos de aquí, podrás vigilar tu puesto- eres una idiota si aceptas… haciéndole un gesto con mi mano le pedí que comenzara su marcha hasta la fulana cafetería

-¿Qué desean tomar?

-un café con crema, descremada- tan educado como siempre padre- ¿tu?

-nada, gracias- respondí sonriendo a la chica que toma las ordenes

-enseguida regreso con su café señor- nuevamente tuve que agradecer pues mi padre no perdía la costumbre de tratar a los demás como menos.

-¿vives aquí?

-por qué quieres saberlo.

-quiero saber si las condiciones en las que estás viviendo son las apropiadas, se que tu madre y tu hermana siguen en el doce

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- por ninguna razón le revelaría detalles de la vida de mi hermana y mucho menos de mi madre, que desde hace bastante tiempo habían cambiado de residencia, Prim compartía un pequeño apartamento con Tresh mientras asistían a la universidad y al igual que Peeta y yo estaban pensando mudarse al doce para tener en ese lugar su residencia fija mientras que mi madre había decidido vender nuestra casa y mudarse con su actual esposo.

-nunca las perdí de vista, estoy al tanto… se que su relación no terminó muy bien desde la graduación

-pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotras- a este juego pueden jugar dos padre

-como podría…- no pudo finalizar su frase pues la chica de las ordenes regresaba con su café- le pedí crema descremada… que tan difícil puede ser eso de entender- comentó una vez la chica se había retirado

-es raro que una crema sea descremada, hasta mi me suena raro

-¿te graduaste?- asentí orgullosa- ¿en qué área?

-la que siempre quise, claro está

-me imagino que no sería leyes

-siempre tan inteligente- si hubo un momento en el que pensé que podría ser agradable con este hombre… ya descartaba de raíz ese pensamiento

-haces dibujos… no un momento como era, artes… ¿estudiaste artes?

-una vez más me sorprendes.

-mi madre, tu abuela solía decir que los artistas no tienen más que un pincel y sus potes de pintura- aunque estaba preparada para recibir la mayoría de sus comentarios hirientes no pude mas reprimir las lagrimas al escuchar como mi padre se expresaba se eso que tanto me apasionaba hacer y para lo que era tan buena- ¿tenía razón?

-oh claro… que no podía estar más que equivocada, no solo tengo pinceles, potes de pinturas, tengo acuarelas, caballetes, varias esculturas, una casa propia, un trabajo estable, muchos amigos, una familia, un hombre que me ama y planeo tener un perro, y tu padre ¿cuéntame que tanto tienes con tu gran título?

-no tienes porque estar a la defensiva, no quise ofenderte- si claro…- ¿en qué institución te matriculaste?

-en Capitols University, específicamente en la escuela de artes e ingeniería- me encanto ver la cara que ponía, para nadie era un secreto que gracias a la ayuda que Peeta me había brindado en su momento, había logrado ingresar a la mejor escuela de artes de los trece distritos

-interesante ¿por matriculas, pagando?

-no, por beca… según mi carta de aceptación por talento, aunque claro tu ya lo sabes, leíste esa carta

-me alegra que te matricularas en una buena universidad…

-si a mí me alegró mucho que me aceptaran- le corregí nuevamente

-me imagino que tendrás buenas referencias, te veo trabajando en tu propio taller o… no se dime qué haces acabo de descubrir que no sé nada de lo que puedes hacer en ese ámbito que te permita ganar dinero- resiste Kat, no le demuestres que te afecta, recuerda lo feliz que se siente tu familia de tus logros- ¿tienes trabajo?

-sí, trabajo en una galería

-¿tuya?

-no William, no es mía- sonreía a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

-entonces formas parte del personal obrero- y pensar que hubo un momento en el que quise que este hombre fuese mi ejemplo a seguir

-si, así es- ahora la que sonreía era yo- y no sabes cuánto agradezco tener ese trabajo me ha enseñado bastante cosas.

-bueno pero cuéntame, como esta Kamil, ¿sigue asistiendo a la terapia familiar? ¿ o decidió comenzar las clases de cocina?- si antes quería irme, este era el momento para ponerme cómoda

-está muy bien, excelente diría yo. Hace algunos meses puso en práctica lo mucho que ha asistido a sus clases de cocina- mi padre sonreía sarcástico- celebramos su aniversario con una gran cena

-pero su cumpleaños es en noviembre, apenas estamos en febrero

-oh, lo lamento. Cierto, que cabeza la mía- me disculpe sonriendo bajo la mirada curiosa de mi padre- obviamente no celebramos sus cumpleaños, su aniversario- seguía sin entender… o sin querer entender- su aniversario de bodas

-pero….¿bodas?- bingo- se volvió a casar- susurro tan bajo que parecía no haber dicho nada- ¿con el hombre con el que salía… hace algunos años? ¿el padre del chico con el que salías en preparatoria?

-sí, ese mismo. Debo felicitarte tienes una buena memoria.

-ese hombre debe tener una paciencia admirable al igual que su hijo mira que buscar a madre e hija…

-no te permito que siquiera trates de manchar el nombre de la mujer que ha sabido salir adelante con sus hijas después de que un imbécil le dañara todos sus sueños. No me había percatado que mi mano se había vuelto un puño y que estrujaba el mantel de la mesa haciendo que la taza de mi padre se desplazara un poco en mi dirección.

-no era mi intención falt….- no se que pudo habar ocurrido para que se quedara callado de pronto- ese…un… ¿es un anillo de compromiso? ¿Te vas a casar?- preguntó sorprendido sin apartar la vista de mi mano

-no viene al caso decírtelo.

-no lo puedo creer…- ¿no puede creer que? ¿Qué yo me vaya a casar? ¿Qué pueda comprometerme?- estas por casarte…

-si, en dos semanas… bueno una semana y cinco días para ser específicos.

-¿aquí? ¿En el capitolio?- antes muerta que decirle donde es.

-podría ser en cualquier sitio

-¿estás a dos semanas y me vas a decir que aun no sabes la locación?

-no he dicho que no la sé, si supieras leer entre líneas sabrías que no me da la gana de decirte donde es.

-buen punto, te da miedo que la arruine

-no, ya he permitido que arruines muchas cosas en mi vida como para permitirte una más. La verdad es que quiérenos algo bastante privado y como entenderás solo las personas de confianza y allegados están invitados.

-queremos…. Está bien, comprendo- suspiraba- por lo menos puedo saber quién es el mmm chico… fulano… o como sea que lo llames.

-mi prometido- le corregí- si claro…. Pero por Dios, tú ya le conoces, es Peeta.. Peeta Mellark

-¿el del instituto? ¿el chiquillo con el que salías? ¿el hijo de…?

-el joven con el que salía en el instituto, si

-no te mentí cuando te dije que tu vida quedaría así por ir detrás de esa… banda, ¿por lo menos tiene un trabajo estable?

-es arquitecto William, el mejor en lo que hace.

-sí, es normal que las mujeres se expresen así de las labores que realizan sus parejas… tu madre decía lo mismo de mi cuando me presentaba- me levantaba, ya este tipo había colmado mi paciencia y no tenia porque seguir escuchándole- ¿te marchas? Pensé que estabas a gusto con este reencuentro

-escúchame bien, han pasado diez años desde la última vez que me preocupe porque tu estuvieses en nuestras vidas, nueve años desde que deje de desear que estuvieses en mi vida, ocho y medio desde que por curiosidad me preguntaba si podías extrañarnos pero créeme que hasta ahora solo puedo comprobar que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida fue hacerte a un lado para ir en busca de lo que yo quería, me hubiese odiado a mi misma al descubrir que en un futuro podría haber sido como tú, frio, calculador, arrogante, doy gracias al destino y al tiempo por permitir que mi madre encontrase a una persona que la ama y que por sobre todas las cosas la trata como lo que es, una dama, gracias porque mi hermana tiene a una figura paterna que si no la vio crecer le ha enseñado más de lo que tú puedes hacerlo teniendo siete vidas, así que ahora no aparezcas con tu cara bien en alto, porque cuando compares lo que tengo a lo que tienes en este momento se que vas a darte cuenta que no tienes más que un escritorio y unas cuantas plumas, así que te agradezco que vivas tu maldita y solitaria vida como lo hacías hasta ahora y siquiera pienses en acercarte a nosotras, no te necesitamos y mucho menos nos sentiríamos a gusto teniéndote cerca. Buenas tardes William Everdeen.

.

.

.

Decrépito… envidioso, decadente, vejete entrometido y envidioso…. Y…y malvado, cruel. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ganaba con buscarme conversación? ¿Para qué?, maldita sea el momento en que decidí aceptar… Eres una idiota, una imbécil, sabias que ibas a salir lastimada y sin embargo decidiste seguirle la corriente… ¿un café? Tu café puedes metértelo por el…

-si sigues golpeando esa arcilla se pondrá dura

-¡Oh DIABLOS!- dije dando un pequeño brinco en mi asiento, logrando que el envase que contenía agua se vertiera en la mesa

-lo lamento- se disculpó ubicándose detrás de mí y posando sus manos en la mesa

-está bien, no hay problema- Peeta ubicó sus manos sobre las mías logrando que sus dedos se hundieran juntos con los míos en la gran masa marrón que tenía en mis manos- vas a ensuciarte

- no importa, tampoco es que me guste mucho esta camisa- y así permitiendo que mi espalda se apoyara en pecho, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento tan intimo y relajante que me envolvía… esto…esto era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de… esas cosas que no valen la pena recordar. Su respiración, su perfume, sus manos sobre las mías eso era lo único en lo que quería pensar. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la nariz de mi prometido comenzara a recorrer mi cuello, mi sien- quisiera saber que ocurrió- ¡pum! Momento perfecto roto en 3…2…1

-nada- respondí retirando mi mano de la mesa y bajándome de la silla

-¿nada?- cuestionó siguiéndome al pequeño lavamanos que tenía en mi habitación de trabajo.

-sí, nada- repetí secándome las manos con una pequeña toalla

-entonces me imagino que mi padre me llamó para que fuese a retirar los boletos solo porque nada te pasó dentro de ese aeropuerto.

-lo lamento Peeta, no quise molestarte. Tenía que saber que estarías trabajando y el que te pidiese un favor dañaría tus planes.

-no busques darle la vuelta al asunto porque no fui yo la que preocupó a toda la familia por no querer compartir lo que te acongojaba.

-eres un idiota- casi grite tirándole el paño con el que hace nada secaba mis manos

-¿soy un idiota por querer saber que te tiene preocupada?

-whoow, si esta es tu forma de preguntarme que me tiene mal, no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando hayan pasado ocho años mas

-pues obviamente si llego y trato de ayudarte… y… siempre te vas a poner así pues es obvio que siempre reaccionaré así.

-pues entonces si sabes que voy a ponerme así porque te molestas en caerme a preguntas

-vas a ser mi esposa, tengo que preguntarte que ocurre, me preocupo

-pues en vez de preocuparte pareciera que te molestara.

-claro que me molesta, crees que es agradable para mi saber que algo te molesta y que yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo

-a veces no quiero que los evites, de vez en cuando es bueno que las personas lleven sus golpes- sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se humedecieron en recuerdo de lo mal que lo había pasado esta tarde además la forma en la que discutía con Peeta no me ayudaba a superarlo.

-ey, ey, ey- me llamo cuando me giré para dirigirme a nuestra habitación y encerrarme en el baño- Katniss- me llamo presionando su pecho a mi espalda a la vez que me apresaba entre sus brazos- amor, prometí cuidarte ¿lo recuerdas? De que me valdría estar a tu lado si no me preocupo por ti- nada… silencio- Katniss- me quede allí, mirando un punto especifico en nuestra pared- amor vamos lo siento, soy un imbécil, por favor no me quites el habla… prefiero que grites, lances cosas, llenes de pintura gran parte de mi ropa- comento haciéndome sonreír… esa nunca fallaba. Al poco tiempo de habernos mudado… por un descuido al momento de llenar de detergente la bandeja correspondiente en la lavadora, deje en el borde de la maquina uno de los envase de pintura con los que trabajaba en ese momento... rojo, sin querer con mi codo le golpee y se derramo dentro de la lavadora

-eres un bobo

-pero me amas siendo un bobo ¿o no?- dijo girándome

-eres mi bobo hermoso

-tú eres mi fierecilla preciosa- me alagó depositando un pequeño beso en mi nariz

-no quise gritarte, lo lamento- me disculpé abrazándole

-yo tampoco quise hacerlo, lo siento

-¿pudiste retirar los boletos?- susurré bajitico

-si amor, los deje en la mesa principal- Peeta se deshizo de mi abrazo para sentarse en la cama, llevándome consigo

-gracias por irlos a buscar- agradecí sentándome en sus piernas y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-eso es lo de menos, solo quería…

-hoy vi a William Everdeen, en el aeropuerto- le corté

-¿te vió?- pregunto después de que transcurrieran algunos segundos

-sí, me invitó a un café- seguía sin querer mirarle, sabía que si le miraba me desmoronaría.

-¿conversaron por mucho tiempo?- preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-yo no llamaría a eso conversar

-ey ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Discutieron?

-algo así

-¿algo así como Katniss? Preciosa mírame- después de respirar profundo varias veces me alejé de el- ¿te ofendió?

-no solo fue eso Peeta… es que en el fondo pensé que si le contaba todo lo que había logrado todos estos años quizás se sintiese orgulloso de mi… pero no solo recriminó cada una de las cosas que hago… de la forma en la que mi madre vive… y lo peor lo que me hace enojar fue que desde que llegue a casa no he hecho más que cuestionarme todo lo que tengo y la forma en que lo obtengo

-shhh shhh Katniss yo estoy orgulloso de ti, orgulloso es poco orgullosísimo amor, no creo que exista una palabra en el mundo que logre describir a la perfección lo que siento cada vez que te veo haciendo lo que más te gusta hacer, cuando consigo personas que admiran tu trabajo y que sin saber que soy tu novio te alagan hasta más no poder, tienes un talento increíble para plasmar en cualquier superficie lo que sea que sientas en ese momento, estoy convencido de que si tu padre se guardara un momento su orgullo y se dedicara a conocer el talento que posee su hija se tragaría todas sus palabras porque eres excelente en lo que haces

-soy una idiota, si no hubiese aceptado su invitación…

-me imagino que en algún momento tenía que suceder, si te soy sincero esperaba que sucediera algunos años atrás- Peeta apoyo sus brazos en la cama para poder enderezarse, como sus brazos ya no me rodeaban tuve que apoyarme en mis piernas ubicando una a cada lado de las suyas.

-espero que después de esto no le queden ganas de volver a verme… vernos, porque te juro que no quiero tener nada que ver con él, ya es oficial para mí el murió hoy.

-yo- su mano se poso en la parte baja de mi espalda acercándome más a su pecho, para llevarme consigo a la cama, logrando que su espalda mi pecho quedara sobre el suyo- sin embargo, siempre estaré en deuda con el- nos giraba para quedar ahora sobre mí, apoyándose en sus codos- de lo contrario lo más probable es que hubiésemos sido hermanos… o no podríamos haber llegado nunca a este mundo.

-hermanos…- repetí levantando un poco mis caderas a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior- se puede decir que prácticamente lo somos

-por favor, pongas esas ideas en mi cabeza…- agregó colando sus manos debajo de mi camisa

-¿te imaginas como hubiesen sido nuestras vidas?

-Katniss…

-hubieses tenido que soportar verme salir con otros chicos, yo tendría que soportar cada uno de tus arranques hormonales, verte crecer y no poder hacer esto- apreté un poco mis muslos logrando que su ingle rosara de lleno con mi short- escucharte estar con otras chicas deseando ser ellas, observarte andar por nuestra casa sin camisa y querer saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo- ahora mi cadera hacia algunos movimientos circulares sobre su vientre, logrando que Peeta cerrara por completo los ojos- querer colarme todas las noches a tu cuarto para observarte dormir estando siempre ligero de ropa y algunos casos hasta desnudo

-si ese fuese el caso cometería un incesto y te puedo asegurar que no me opondría y menos arrepentiría -sus manos se habían quedado quietas a la vez que me examinaba con la mirada

-¿cometerías un incesto Peeta? Mmm mi novio no es tan virginal como aparenta

-para mí solo existe una sola mujer y si viene a este mundo siendo mi hermana creo… me arriesgaría, me las jugaría todas para seducirla e invitarla a hacerle el amor como nunca nadie se lo hará jamás… puedo asegurarte que después de eso haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla mía

-quisiera hacerlo así- Moví mis piernas para que él se acomodara de lleno, encima de mí. Me besó con desesperación y yo le respondí gustosa, podía sentir sus manos, sus uñas en mi espalda, quemándome la piel, necesitaba sentir esa grandes y musculosas en contacto directo con mi carne caliente, caliente por él. Sin miramiento terminó de arrancar de mi cuerpo mi vieja camisa con la que realizaba la mayoría de mis trabajos, la pobre había pasado ya por estas situaciones… pero por la forma en la que Peeta se deshizo de ella creo que quedaría inservible, dejándome con el torso desnudo. Peeta me miraba sugerente, pude ver sus ojos azules encendidos… mis manos cobraron vida propia y se introdujeron en su cabello, pegándolo a mí, no dejándolo ir, disfrutando del momento.

-tu cuerpo es como un buen vino- susurró delineando con sus dedos la curva de mis senos- con el tiempo se pone cada vez mejor, estas como quieres mujer- dijo antes de abalanzarse contra mi cuerpo para besarme con mas ansiedad. Levante la cabeza para que tuviera acceso sin restricciones a mi cuello. Adoraba sus besos en esa parte de mi cuerpo. – Eres perfecta Katniss – dijo entre susurros.

Mis manos trataron de colarse entre nuestros cuerpos para poder zafar su camisa o por lo menos su correa, lamentablemente solo pude limitarme a tirar de su cabello y acariciar sus hombros pues el espacio que había entre nosotros era mínimo. Pronto una de sus manos dejo de jugar con mi seno y acariciando mi abdomen se dispuso a retirar mi short, en el momento que sentí sus dedos sobre mi roa interior aproveche para empujarle un poco para poder retirar su camisa

-todavía no llegamos a esa parte en esta historia- Lo vi sonreír gatunamente, mientras llevaba con deliberada lentitud, sus manos al borde de mis bragas para comenzar a bajarlas lenta y tortuosamente. Jugueteó con ellas por unos instantes hasta que empezó a quitármela, con delicadeza. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, como quien descubre algo esperado y saborea el momento. Levanté mis caderas para facilitarle la retirada de la molesta prenda. Sin pedir permiso, acarició delicadamente mis muslos desnudos, sin perder jamás el contacto visual… hipnotizándome con aquellos ojos azules, que me hacían sentir tan viva. Mientras una de sus manos se perdía por la parte interna de mis muslos, la otra comenzaba a desabotonar con impaciencia su camisa, una vez logro zafar cada uno de los botones decidí llevar mis manos hasta sus hombros para ayudarle a retirar la prenda sin problema alguno. Sus manos abandonaron por primera vez mi cuerpo para poder retirar su pantalón junto con sus zapatos y calcetines. Me acerque a él para acariciarle desde el lugar en el que se encontraba pero me hizo retroceder felinamente, si dejar de acariciar mi mano, hasta que se unió conmigo en la cama. Quedé tumbada, mientras que el se inclinaba ligeramente sobre mí. Dejó mi mano, sobre la almohada y llevó mi otra mano a la misma posición, a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Su cuerpo me envolvía pero apenas me rozaba, provocándome más ansia de él. Sus ojos, oscuros, salvajes detallaban mi rostro. Su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre le daba una apariencia atrevida y juguetona. Se acercó hasta dejar su cuerpo a muy poca distancia del mío

-sea como sea, en esta u otra vida, de la manera que sea… siempre te haré mía- susurró, acto seguido me besó, rudamente, hundiéndose en mi boca como si estuviera sediento. Se aseguró con sus propias manos, que las mías no se movían de donde las había afianzado. Mordisqueó mis labios hasta que me hizo gemir y arquearme hacia él, hasta que nuestro pechos se volvieron a rozar. Solo entonces comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo para torturarme lentamente con sus labios. Fue marcando un paso candente por mi cuello, deleitándose en el nacimiento de mis pechos. Sus manos se relajaron de sobre las mías, descendiendo en caricia por mis antebrazos, hasta alcanzar mis hombros. Se separó algo de mí, sonrió antes de comenzar el asalto a mis pechos. Los acarició con sus manos, masajeando mis pezones con los pulgares. Queda decir que en aquellos momentos solo me limitaba a sentir lo que me estaba haciendo, incapaz de coordinar, sucumbiendo a un fuego lujurioso que me encendía por completo. Me sentía húmeda y febril, hasta débil por sus caricias. Lamia... Besaba... Succionaba... Acariciaba mis pechos alternando sus manos con su boca. Y yo tan solo podía gemir y retorcerme debajo de él, logrando que el placer se intensificara, haciendo que mi sangre hiciera ebullición en mis venas. Peeta se inclinó y comenzó a besar esa parte de mi cuerpo, primero con delicadeza, y luego con desesperación… su lengua comenzó un recorrido sabiendo lo que me gustaba y la manera en que me encantaba, lento, suave, desesperante, hacia mi parte más sensible; sus dedos, se ocupaban de lo que antes se ocupara su boca, tratando de hacer que estallase y en realidad no necesitaba mucho trabajo… encerré entre mis manos la cabeza de mi chico, mientras sacudía levemente mi cuerpo buscando algo de contacto con el área que tanto deseaba sentir. Casi sin darme cuenta, Peeta estaba entrando en mí, de una suave cometida. Apoyado en sus antebrazos, acompasó sus penetraciones a la caricias de sus labios, haciéndome morir de apoco esta noche. Sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más enérgicos. Nuestras caricias, más apasionadas. Sus caderas chocaba contra las mías, que iban a su encuentro ávidas, en un baile tan antiguo como el amanecer. Nos acabamos fundiendo en uno, entre gemidos, llegando al orgasmo casi a la vez. Lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí de forma poderosa, mientras mi interior lo apresaba una y otra vez, no queriendo ni por un momento, romper aquella unión. Se desplomó ligeramente, chocando sus labios contra mi hombro y no pude más que recibirlo en un abrazo

-Prim nos va a matar- susurré después de transcurrieran unos cuantos minutos

-mmm- fue la única respuesta que obtuve

-pues obviamente estamos cometiendo actos impuros antes de consagrarnos oficialmente ante los ojos de Dios y su santa Iglesia como pareja- continué citando las palabras con las que mi hermana solía recordarme que iba a podrirme en el infierno si no guardaba abstinencia

-a mi modo de ver no tiene nada de malo demostrar todos los días del mundo el amor que le tienes a alguien, además no es como si Dios va a taparse los ojos cada vez que te hago el amor ¿no?

-como ella dice "más vale prevenir que lamentar"

-bueno a final de cuentas si no voy al cielo, por lo menos no iré solo…. Ya veré cuando le toque a ella… dentro de poco seré yo el que se ria.

-¿dentro de poco? Ay Peeta no me digas que….- mi novio sonreía- ¿de verdad? ¿ya se lo propuso?

-no, todavía no, así que ni se te ocurra decirle algo. Tresh tiene una gran sorpresa preparada para ella así como yo tenía una para ti cuando se lo propuse

-cuéntame… cuéntame, anda, anda- rogué

-no lo sé linda, el solo quiso hablar conmigo, hasta le pidió permiso a mi padre y a Kamil, ya solo resta que esperar que decida hacerlo.

.

.

.

-¿estás preparado?- la voz de mi amigo se escuchaba bastante lejana

-no creí que fuese a decir esto… pero estoy nervioso- confesé mirándome a través del espejo

-una vez estés allí todo será pan comido

-¿has podido hablar con las chicas Gale? ¿Todo va bien?- creo que después de todo no debí de rechazar el té de manzanilla que había preparado Prim para cuando llegase este momento

-oh Peeta por dios, esperaba que fuese Katniss quien se pusiese nerviosa, no tu hermano

-no se qué me pasa- confesé resignado

-¿Qué ocurre Peeta has cambiado de decisión?

-no, claro que no Tresh jamás podria arrepentirme de hoy por fin se celebre el dia que tanto he deseado- mi boda, pensé

…

Buenas buenas buenas!

No estaba muerta estaba de:::: TRABAJO

Bellas lo siento de verdad discúlpenme por la demora, no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes es solo que de verdad se ma ha hecho bastante complicado, imagínense que tenia planeado llegar hasta el final de la boda pero… whoow el cansancio puede mas que yo (científicamente comprobado)

Bien chicas

**HutcherMuser ,minafan:** nenas lindas perdoooonnn no saben cuánto lamento haber podido comentar cada una de sus actualizaciones, soy una mala seguidora lo sé lo sé! Merezco su odio ;( bellas de verdad se ha hecho bastante difícil dividir mi tiempo de verdad sepan disculparme… créanme que solo puedo leerlas en mi hora de almuerzo o mientras espero mi café por las mañanas! Las readoro cuídense mucho nos leemos pronto (espero) PD: **HutcherMuser tu historia…. Whoow chica de verdad me tienes contando los días para leerte, eres increíble. Minafan: OMG, estoy alucinada con tu ultima actualización… tantas historias el mismo sentimiento: quiero mas hahahaha!**

**Day Lynn Leery, MarEverdeen Chrushbut y vane-.-16**: bellezas agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, sus palabras de apoyo y sobre todo agradezco sus críticas, si esta historia ha durado tanto créanme que es porque ustedes con cada una de sus opinióne me ayudan a seguir y cuando el fusible de mi cerebro se queda son energía pum aparecen ustedes con un mega comentario que me ayuda a continuar, de verdad les agradezco la cantidad de tiempo que invierten leyéndome se que no soy la mejor pero espero que por lo menos el rato que comparten indirectamente conmigo sea agradable!

**juliper22:** OMG, Dios chica me creerías si te confieso que tu comentario me dejo sin habla por unos cuantos minutos… que increíble aun lo leo y whoow me dejas sorprendida! Dos días? Leíste mi fic en dos días? Eso si es un record si repartiera premios te aseguro que te llevas uno hahaha. Bella lamento tus lagrimas… pero entre tú y yo sabemos que eran necesarias (además las chicas que me siguen lloraron en su momento, así que señorita Ud. no sería la excepción) me alegra un mundo que te gustase los lemmons te confieso que algunos me sacaron un montón de canas verdes hahaha pero gracias a Dios por lo que me dicen las chicas y ahora tu se que salieron bien! SOY VENEZOLANA tambn no sabes el orgullo que me da encontrar por acá a alguien de mi país hahaha me sentía como gringo recién llegado a margarita muchacho er diablo hahaha, no mentira mentira soy de ccs para mi es un placer tenerte aquí, espero nos sigamos leyendo saludos!


	39. boda!

Hello chicas de verdad muy agradecida por la atención que le han puesto a la historia mil gracias les recuerdo que solo la historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a suzanne Collins espero sea de su agrado allí les va

-…

-¿Algo nuevo?

- Listo- coreamos todas las presentes en la habitación

-¿Algo viejo?

-el ganchillo de la mama de Peeta- respondí sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo

-¿Algo azul?- continuó mi hermana

-mi liga - todas me miraron entre curiosas y picaras- la cinta de mi liga es azul.

-ajam..- sonreía- ¿lo prestado?

- tu brazalete de la suerte…- no pude continuar pues mi hermana dejo la pequeña lista a un lado para estrecharme entre sus brazos.

-este va a ser uno de los mejores días de tu vida, ¿sabes que te amo verdad?- preguntó escondiendo la humedad que se quería hacer presente en su mirada- no no no, nada de lagrimas- demandó moviendo sus manos alrededor de mis ojos para que el aire evitara que mis lagrimas se derramaran- nada de lagrimas, porque hoy es un día súper feliz para las dos, tú te casas y te conviertes legalmente en la Sra. Mellark y yo… bueno yo observo atenta para no perder ningún detalle de lo que siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños…

-Prim…

-shh, no importa. No le hagas caso a esta oxigenada… solo estoy un poco sensible- me soltaba y se giraba para verse en el espejo- será mejor que vaya por un trago necesito algo que sea fuerte y que me quite todo esto- dijo mirando su peinado para después alejarse y dejarme sola contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Después de todo no fue tan mala idea rechazar ese montón de vestidos que me hacían sentir extraña y fuera de lugar, rechazar toda esas telas vaporosas y asfixiantes que me hacían parecer una extraña princesa. O quizás no fueses esas telas, quizás la que no se mentalizaba ni se visualizaba en entre esas caras telas era yo. Si, definitivamente era eso… tenía que ser eso, ¿Cuántas novias no encontré en mi travesía y se veían felices e ilusionadas eligiendo lo que sería su vestuario en el momento en que dijesen si? ¿Cuántas veces no rechace un hermoso diseño por el simple hecho de… tener miedo? Muchas, claro me explico, no era un miedo como tal… diría nervios, si tenía que ser eso. Nervios de que Peeta no quisiese continuar conmigo dentro de algunos años, nervios de que un día se cuestionara los amaneceres conmigo, nervios de que en uno de sus viajes se diese cuenta de lo linda y sensual que es su asistente, miedo de que una mañana descubriera que se cansó de adorar por tanto tiempo el mismo cuerpo que con el pasar de los años se hacia un poco más viejo.

Tengo q confesar que esas dos últimas frases eran unas de mis mayores preocupaciones, pues desde el mismo momento en que la señora Thomson, quien era la fiel asistente de quien hoy se convertiría en mi esposo, se marcho para dedicarse a cuidar a su sobrina, tuve ese presentimiento…. ¿saben a qué me refiero verdad? ¿Alguna tuvo que haberlo sentido alguna vez?.

Claro que no todo mejoró cuando Peeta me pidió que le ayudase a elegir a la que podría ser su nueva mano derecha…. Después de mi…. De Cato….de su Padre…. De Gale… DESPUES DE TODOS NOSOTROS claro está. Sin saberlo al leer los expedientes de cada solicitante, voté por la chica que había estudiado idiomas, poseía un excelente record académico, podría teclear no sé cuantas letras en un minuto, poseía nociones básicas de arquitectura, responsable, puntual y claro excelente manejo de relaciones interpersonales. Obviamente no contaba con que al conocerla todas mis buenas opiniones se fuesen al caño, discretamente traté de expresarle a Peeta mi desacuerdo en que esa… esa… peligrosa pelirroja fuese su asistente. No fue hasta una noche en la que después de entregarme a mi chico… no, chico no, al amor de mi vida, este me pidió que dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, está de más decir que traté de hacerme la desentendida pero… ese es uno de los grandes problemas al tener a tu lado alguien que conoce hasta tu forma de pestañear, me prometió y aseguró que la única mujer que podría volverlo loco era la que desde hace siete años comenzó a compartir su cama con él.

Peeta me ofreció ser yo quien entrevistase a la chica, si de verdad consideraba que contaba con las herramientas para ser su asistente, aceptarla, de lo contrario había sido un placer conocerla. Y así lo hice armándome de valor y aplicando uno que otro consejo de Johanna la cual "muy amablemente" se ofreció en acompañarme a entrevistar a la chica, obviamente la joven se mostro un poco confundida al descubrir que era yo quien la entrevistaría y no el que sería su jefe, aun no sé si decir que para mi desgracia o para mi sorpresa de verdad la chica no era solo cuerpo, por Dios hablaba hasta ruso ¡Ruso!. La contratación se hizo efectiva y… ok ok lo reconozco los primeros meses me encargue de dejarle bien claro, no permitiría que existieran dudas en hacerle entender que ese hermoso hombre que trabajaba en la pared continua a la suya me pertenecía, es mío y que ni se le ocurriera meterse en mi camino porque no pretendía dejarse fácil…

Lo sé, lo sé, soy celosa ¿pero puede culparme de ello?

.

.

.

-¿mi padre ya está con ella?

-si, Peeta ya cálmate- si ya estaba con ella por qué tardaban tanto, la ceremonia tenía que haber comenzado hace… tres minutos

- calma hermano, Katniss no fuese Katniss si llegara puntual a cualquier evento…

-mas si cuando es su boda- finalizó Gale a mi lado- tranquilo hombre cuando menos lo esperes ella aparecerá por esa puerta con tu padre.

-¿quieres otro trago?- susurró Cato ubicándose frente de mi

-mmm

-no- me cortó Gale- ¿qué quieres Cato? ¿Qué se case ebrio? Ya bastante tuve con Delly y la despedida de soltero

-y dale con el temita….

-es verdad, fue suficiente con eso- y no mentía, afortunadamente a mi chica se le había pasado el enojo por el simple hecho de que hoy nos casábamos… solo que dormir en el mueble por tres semanas no fue nada sencillo y eso sumado al excelente trabajo que había realizado Prim cortándonos siempre nuestros momentos a solas… no me ayudaron mucho.

-¡por Dios, solo fueron unos tragos! Además ellas tuvieron un stripper, ¿alguien les dijo algo? No verdad, entonces porque aceptamos sus quejas…- respondió totalmente frustrado.

- déjame llamo a Rue para que se lo digas amigo- comentó Gale con sorna

-idiota, deberías sentarte estas ocupando mi sitio.

- Cato..- le llamé

-soy el padrino ¿Dónde quieres que esté si no es aquí?

-yo soy el padrino, el original- y por esto damas y caballeros había decidido junto con Katniss que Cato y Gale serian los padrinos de nuestra boda, Rue y Prim lo serian por parte de la mi novia, claro que todos sabíamos que esa lista de madrinas entraban Johanna, Delly, Cinthia quien era la chica que ayudaba a Katniss en la galería, claro que al momento de registrar en el libro quienes serian nuestros padrinos el que fuesen cuatro generó un alboroto así que las tres chicas restantes aceptaron orgullosamente formar parte del cortejo.

-oh por favor, te escuchas tan marica diciendo eso del original, además si no fuese por mi seguro nos hubieses llevado a un bar de mala muerte para celebrar la despedida de Peeta.

-chicos….-

-¿bar de mala muerte? Eso definitivamente hubiese sido más entretenido que lo que hicimos, el quedarme en apartamento tomando y escuchando música ahora se escucha bastante aburrido.

-tan aburrido estabas que tuviste que tomarte media caja de licor… claro si, para pasar el aburrimiento

-era de mala calidad, no podía permitir que Peeta se lo bebiese todo, además es tu culpa que ricitos de oro dañara el vestido que Katniss compro para estar en la fiesta, deberías pagarle…- juro que después de eso no pude seguir escuchando mas, en el momento que Prim se asomó por la gran puerta de madera por la que se suponía mi Katniss tendría que salir mi corazón se detuvo para después comenzar a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón cerca de mi oído. Mis dos amigos suspiraron y asintiendo se alejaron de mi para desaparecer por la puerta en donde Prim les hacía señas para que se acercaran. Todos los presentes en la capilla guardaron silencio y se sentaron derechos, vi a la que desde hace unos cuantos años consideraba algo así como una madre indicándome con un gesto que respirara.

Cuando mi respiración se normalizó, entre lo que cabe, logré controlar los apretones que les daba a mis manos, las ganas de desordenar mi cabello… el órgano comenzó a dar aquellas notas que me anunciaban que el momento que había esperado durante toda mi vida estaba por suceder, todos giraron sus rostros… los primeros en aparcer por el pasillo fueron Cato y Rue, mi amigo con su tradicional traje negro en el que no existía ni una sola arruga y su compañera como siempre iba preciosa con el traje que Katniss habia seleccionado para las todas las chicas que estarían en su cortejo, era rosa vivo, sin llegar a lo escandaloso y mucho menos sin ser aburrido, largo y dejando sus hombros al descubierto, en la parte del pecho tenia algunos detalles, su escote les permitía lucir sensuales sin llegar a ser vulgar y sin tapar demasiado, todos esos detalles las hacían ver a las chicas preciosas de lo que de por sí ya lo eran, continuó Cinthia quien ingresó de la mano con su novio, siguió Johanna quien me sonrió con complicidad, desde que había terminado con su novio esta se convirtió en una chica totalmente diferente para mi, bueno para el grupo, porque dejó de ser esa chica dura y exigente para dejarnos conocer la verdadera Johanna, esa que reía, que le encantaba jugar wii y que cuando bebía como ella bien decía se convertía en una camionera, al principio fue duro acostumbrarnos a ella pero poco a poco logramos disfrutar esos momentos ningún tipo de inhibiciones, prosiguieron Gale y Delly, mi amigo caminaba por el pasillo con la gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba mientras que mi hermana me observaba con ojos llorosos y mientras que sonreía diciéndome con esto "son solo lagrimas de felicidad" y es que las bodas no eran el fuerte de Delly, cuando fue el turno de Primrose y Tresh…juro que creí que sería yo quien se pusiera a llorar en ese instante, Prim caminaba al lado de mi amigo tomándole la mano con fuerza, apoyándose en él y no era menos, todos sabíamos que mi boda logró realizarse gracias a ella, si Prim no hubiese estado al lado de Katniss durante todos estos años estoy seguro que todo esto hubiese sido solo un sueño y aunque más de una vez le llamé insoportable, fastidiosa, quejona, mandona y amargada por no permitirme estar al lado de mi chica hoy le daba gracias por todo eso, cuando fue el turno de Velby, la bebe de Cinthia quien gustosamente había aceptado ser nuestra pajecita con la condición de tener un vestido como el de las chicas y de poder comer todas las raciones de pastel que ella quisiera, sonreí. Solo eso, sonreír al verla con un vestidito blanco que en la parte superior llevaba el decorado que tenía el vestido de las chicas pero claro, apto para una niña de cuatro años y una tierna corona de flores rosas y blanca en su cabeza, Velby sonreía y distribuía los pequeños puños de flores tal y como Prim le había enseñado, lo curioso era que lo hacía con una delicadeza y coordinación que no parecían propias de su edad, cuando llegó a la mitad del pasillo, todo se detuvo…. No había nadie más…. No escuchaba más…. Ella…ella estaba ahí, a solo unos cuantos pasos de mí….lucia hermosa, perfecta, preciosa… mi preciosa, mía

Solo fui capaz de mirarle, no perdería detalle alguno fijándome en nimiedades, tenía mi vida frente a mí y no dejaría de prestarle atención ni un segundo, estaba tan perfecta con ese hermoso vestido blanco, su pecho se veía… no se veía no, es perfecto con ese delicado arreglo de pedrería en la parte superior de su vestido, en sus caderas una delicada y transparente cinta hacia las veces de cinturón para después abrirse un pomposo camino entre el largo de sus piernas hasta que un poco más arriba de su ruedo otro bordado que hacia formas que no lograba descifrar le daba paso a larga y redonda cola del mismo. Su cabello me hizo sonreír, discretamente me enviaba un mensaje con su peinado, la parte superior su arreglo comenzaba con lo que parecía una trenza de las que siempre le fascino hacerse, el trenzado no llegaba mas allá de la mitad de su cabellera ya que después se perdía entre un discreto broche de plata y la espesa melena en la que más de una vez hundí mis dedos y mi nariz para perderme en ella, solo que está vez unas hermosas hondas viajaban en su cabello hasta llegar un poco más arriba de su cintura. "se peinó como a ella le gusta y trato de incluirme en su arreglo dejando gran parte de su cabello suelto tal y como a mí me gustaba"

-El día de hoy te entrego a mi hija, ella es uno de los tesoros más preciados en nuestras vidas, te la entrego aquí delante de Dios para que la cuides, respetes, protejas y ames tal y como se ella lo hace contigo .Y bueno les deseo a los dos de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien en esta nueva vida que el día de hoy desean comenzar. Recuerden que el día de hoy dejan de ser dos para ser uno.- mi padre tendió la mano de Katniss para posarla sobre la mía, antes de que mi padre se retirara le estreche entre mis brazos, daba gracias a Dios por tenerle en mi vida, por seguir adelante después de la desaparición de mi madre, por no permitir nunca que mis sueños se apagaran y mucho menos por no rendirse aun cuando las circunstancias no le permitían sonreír.

Katniss dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano cuando nos ubicamos frente al cura para comenzar lo que sería nuestra unión definitiva….

.

.

.

-Bien, gracias Cinna por esas lindas palabras…. Mmm hola!. A los que me conocen, espero que estén bien… a los que no… mmm hola- sonreía- mi nombre es Cato y…. tengo la dicha se dé el mejor amigo del novio…. Ok ok Gale no me veas así, soy el hermano del novio y Gale es nuestro mejor amigo- volvía a sonreír- bien ahora si vamos en serio- nos miraba- ¡whoow que rápido pasa el tiempo!, la verdad tenía preparado un discurso solo que perdí el papel, asi que heme aquí improvisando. Quiero me disculpen si me equivoco con mis palabras, pero estoy muy emocionado no todos los días tus hermanos se casan. No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí y compartir el día más importante de dos grandes amigos. Seguramente algunos no lo saben pero yo conozco a los novios desde hace más de 24 años, pues somos amigos desde el instituto, y sé que a pesar del tiempo su amor nunca ha disminuido, claro que tengo que reconocer que tratar a Katniss fue un poco más complicado pues desde que Peeta jugaba con plastilina ya soñaba con ella y para mí era difícil tratar a la chica que lograba hacer lloriquear a mi amigo cuando no quería jugar con él, cuando pasaron unos cuantos años y nos hicimos adolescentes nuestra relación no cambio pues el destino es una cosa seria, inevitablemente me enamoré de la mujer más bella de mi mundo la cual era su mejor amiga, así que cuando comenzábamos a acercarnos cometí el error de alejarme por miedo a eso que comenzaba a sentir, obviamente después de eso Katniss, dibujó en mi rostro una gran X de color rojo- todos rieron ante sus palabras- cuando decidí acercarme nuevamente a esa sexy morena me percate de que la odiosa amiga de mi chica demostraba cierto interés en cierto rubio que me tenía en ese momento hasta las… eso mismo, de tanto que hablaba de ella. Pasaron algunos meses hasta que comprendí que esa chica que decidía darse una oportunidad con mi amigo y yo no éramos tan diferentes, ambos somos capaces de defender lo que creemos nuestro hasta con los dientes, no somos capaces de abrirle de sopetón nuestro corazón a cualquiera desde el primer momento, tenemos que estar seguros de cada paso que damos y por sobre todas las cosas nos da miedo fallar. Katniss sabes que te adoro, te he dicho más de mil veces que Prim y tú son una bendición en mi vida, Sé que van a ser muy felices como hasta ahora, porque no sólo se aman, sino que se respetan, se entienden y se apoyan el uno al otro. Kat, tienes por esposo no sólo al mejor hombre que puedas conocer, sino al mejor amigo. Peeta, tienes por esposa a una mujer maravillosa, una amiga excepcional, que estoy seguro nunca dejará de apoyarte. Toda la felicidad del mundo para ustedes- todos nos levantábamos para aplaudirle- no, no, no un momento…. Hawthorne, es hora… Rue, Tresh, Delly, Prim- uno a uno los chicos se ubicaron alrededor de Cato, el último en llegar fue Gale quien había desaparecido para hablar creo que con el chico que se encargaba de reproducir la música, controlar las luces y esas cosas- bien, nosotros hemos preparado algo para ustedes y aunque era una sorpresa resultó que nosotros fuimos los sorprendidos, espero que les agrade nos esforzamos mucho al hacerlo, aunque también fue un poco difícil el llegar a un acuerdo con cada cosa que discutíamos. Luces por favor- poco a poco las luces comenzaron a bajar hasta dejar todo oscuro- felicitaciones chicos, disfrútenlo- Peeta tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y acerco su silla a la mía, una gran pantalla se proyectó en la pared justo al lado del lugar en el que estaban ubicados los chicos, todos sonrieron y tomaron de las manos a sus respectivas parejas, la excepción eran Cato y Gale quienes se estrecharon con sus brazos por los hombros del otro.

Todo el salón quedó a oscuras… no se escuchaba ni las respiraciones de los invitados… de pronto era como… si, una batería, el sonido de una batería comenzó a reproducirse, solo habían pasado segundos cuando Peeta miró a los chicos y sonrió…

.

.

.

¿Esa?...¿esa canción?, inconscientemente sonreír al escuchar el inicio de una de mis canciones preferidas de chico, We are Young de un grupo que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Fun. En el mismo momento que comenzó la canción apareció en la pantalla la foto de una hermosa bebe de ojos grises que saludaba bajo una sombrilla enterrada en la arena y vestida con un pequeño bañador rojo de cuadros y un sombrero playero, a quien sea que le tomaba la foto a lo lejos, al pie de la foto apareció escrito "Katniss 1año" justo después de que apareciera su nombre, poco a poco la foto desapareció y apareció una que conocía bastante bien… era yo, acostado en una de las esterillas de bebe que mi madre solía poner para mí cuando comenzaba a gatear, tenía un gorro tejido, un conjunto azul y sonreía enseñando a la cámara el diente que comenzaba a salir a la vez que mis ojos azules dejaban embobado a quien sea que viese la foto, al igual que en la foto de Katniss al pie de la imagen se leía "Peeta 1año" poco a poco las imágenes iban cambiando, antes de llegar al coro ya había pasado algunas fotos en la que aparecían Prim y Katniss, Cato y yo en el colegio, al comenzar el coro una imagen en la que aparecíamos todos los chicos vestidos de arboles y las chicas disfrazadas de pajaritos hizo que mi mirada se humedeciera… era… ese era el acto del día del árbol, fue solo unas semanas antes de que mi madre muriera. Con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido la imagen cambio y aparecieron Rue y Kat un poco más grandes, en sus manos reposaba un pequeño diploma y cada una tenía en sus cabezas un gran birrete azul elaborado en lo que creo era cartón. Una a una las imágenes avanzaron recordándonos la etapa más bella de nuestra vida, aparecieron imágenes en las que salíamos Katniss y yo tomados de la mano vistiendo nuestros tradicionales uniformes, entrenando para cuando estábamos en el equipo de natación, en fiestas , competencias. Cuando aparecieron fotos del día de nuestra graduación mi esposa se tenso un poco al recordarme con ese bastón, me giré un poco hacia ella y tire de su silla para pegarla más a mi si se podía, quería hacerle entender con eso que ahora todo estaba bien, que había sido solo un accidente y que en el pasado había quedado, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro sin despegar ni un solo segundo la vista de la reproducción de imágenes. Nuestra graduación en la universidad, nuestros viajes, fotos de nosotros trabajando… todo, todo estaba allí, no sé cómo ni de qué manera los chicos lograron seleccionar esas imágenes que sinceramente algunas había olvidado pero que me hicieron sentir como si pudiese vivir nuevamente esas experiencias. Cuando se escuchaba el ultimo coro todos comenzaron a reír, ya yo eran imágenes, ya no se escuchaba la música… ahora… éramos nosotros Gale, Tresh, Cato y yo cantando esa misma canción solo… que… no estábamos del todo afinados, era el día de mi despedida de soltero, mientras Gale y yo cantábamos Cato nos daba ritmo simulando ser una batería y Tresh daba brincos por todos lados tocando su guitarra imaginaria, el video finalizó con una agudo de Gale a los que todos nos quedamos viéndole sorprendidos para después romper en carcajadas, cuando creímos que había terminado se podría leer "nena de verdad sentimos lo de tu vestido…. Atte: los chicos"

.

.

.

-estas hermosa- susurro cerca de mi oído antes de hacerme girar en sus brazos

-gracias, no podía permitir que mi esposo se viese mejor que yo esta noche- respondí sonriendo a la vez que volvía a posar mi mano en su pecho

-mmm- ronroneo con los ojos cerrados- dímelo de nuevo, por favor- pidió

-¿qué cosa?- volvía a envolverme con ese mar azulado- ¿Qué me veo bonita?

-siempre lo estas- sonreía

-¿Qué eres mi esposo?- su sonrisa se hizo más grande

-voy a dar todo lo que tengo para escucharte llamarme así todas las mañanas

-solo en las mañanas- agregué coqueta

-todos los días de mi vida, todos los amaneceres, todas las noches, en las tardes, en las madrugadas…

-te amo, Sr Mellark

- te amo, Sra Mellark

.

.

.

-¿ya puedo mirar?- pregunto una vez cerré la puerta del coche

-no, todavía no- repetí por enésima vez en la noche

-no es justo, tu si puedes ver y yo no- agregó cruzándose de brazos

-¿cómo hubiésemos llegado hasta acá si tuviese los ojos vendados amor?- respondí ubicándome en frente a ella- además este es mi regalo de bodas para ti

-¿Qué acordamos Peeta? Nada de regalos…

-shhhh, shhh no ahora no, se que te lo prometí pero no podía evitar pasar por alto esta oportunidad, además que clase de esposo seria si no consiento a mi esposa

-¿ya me la puedo quitar?- sonreía

-dame dos minutos, toma mi mano… cuidado ahí hay un escalón… por acá otro… ven, no te muevas…- le rodeaba para ubicarme tras ella- bien- comenzaba a tirar de la cinta, cuando logre quitársela aun seguía con los ojos cerrados- ábrelos preciosa

-¡oh!- exclamó llevando sus manos a sus labios mientras observaba detalladamente la estructura-…. Peeta… es… es

-nuestra casa- agregué posando mis manos es su cintura

-pero…pero- dudó girándose, para quedar de frente a mi- dijiste que aun no estaba lista

-soy culpable de eso, solo… solo quería darte la sorpresa – justifiqué besando su frente- ¿quieres entrar?

-bromeas- volvía a girarse- muero por hacerlo- confesó tirando de mi mano, para que comenzáramos caminar juntos hacia la puerta de lo que sería nuestra hogar

Había costado, esta casa era el vivo ejemplo del esfuerzo que realicé para que nuestros sueños y esperanzas se viesen reflejados en cada espacio, cada muro, cada ventanal y había luchado tanto por esto que no cambiaría nada, mis desvelos, mis discusiones con algunos trabajadores, mis viajes, nada, absolutamente nada me había prometido a mi mismo que trataría en todo lo posible de que Katniss siempre tuviese esas sonrisas en su rostro… no arruinaría por nada del mundo la oportunidad que ella me brindaba en esta ocasión.

-espera- le detuve cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la gran puerta de madera

-¿Qué ocur…whooww, Peeta- dijo entre sorprendida y risueña

-si no lo hago, rompería con la tradición- alegue tomándola entre mis brazos- ves ese jarrón de allí- asintió- dentro están unas llaves, tómalas

-¿se escuchará muy cursi si te confieso que me siento como en una novela?- declaró a la vez que introducía la llave en la cerradura para después tomar la manilla entre sus manos y girarlas- bájame…- demando después de que diera algunos pasos para ingresar en nuestra casa- bájame Peeta por favor- y así lo hice, la verdad no comprendía, hace nada ella estaba toda emocionada y ahora de un minuto a otro parecía estar enojada o confundida…. Quizás debí dejar la "sorpresa para otro día"

En el mismo instante en que sus tacones resonaron en la habitación, mi esposa abandonó mis brazos para perderse por una de las columnas que daba a la sala de estar. Trate de seguirle pero en vista de que parecía estar totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos decidí que lo mejor era que se acostumbrara primero a la idea antes de entremeterme en ello

Diablos… pensaba… creía… debí haber prestado más atención, Katniss no es como una chica normal, ella tiene gustos diferentes, es mas pasiva, no da un paso sin evaluar las mil y un consecuencias que podría traerle, bueno tampoco es como si ella no estuviese al tanto de nada, gran parte de las cosas que hoy conformaban este hogar las habíamos adquirido entre los dos, siempre le había consultado…

-hey- me llamo, tirando de mi mano- desapareciste, pensé que estabas detrás de mí.

-quería darte algo de espacio, no quiero abrumarte

-¿abrumarme?- se acercaba a la escalera que comunicaba a la planta superior- ¿desde cuándo eres tan tímido?

-no lo sé solo creí q era lo correcto…

-¿la planta superior está terminada?- asentí- quiero verla, nuestra habitación… ¿quieres ir conmigo o te da miedo abrumarme?

-veo que tus nervios ya desaparecieron- agregué tratando de seguir su paso

-no me digas cual es, quiero adivinar- pidió cuando llegamos a la planta superior. Se alejo de mi para comenzar a pasar sus dedos por la pared más cercana- algo me dice que esta no es- sonreí, era cierto. Esperaba que esa habitación tuviese algún uso dentro de algunos meses- años- no creo que sea alguna de ese pasillo- volví a asentir, cuando llego a la habitación más alejada, tanto del pasillo como de las escaleras se giro hacia mi sonriendo- es esta verdad- la sonrisa en mis labios se hizo más grande, con paso decidido me acerque a donde se encontraba, cuando me disponía a tomarla entre mis brazos para ingresar juntos a la habitación mi esposa se adelanto

-se supone que tengo que tomarte en brazos, es un augurio de buena suerte

-no necesito suerte- volvía a estrechar nuestras manos- con tenerte a mi lado soy la persona más feliz del mundo….

Su voz se fue apagando con cada paso que daba dentro de nuestra habitación. En ella dominaban los colores cálidos, gran parte de las paredes eran de color crema oscuro, en algunos rincones jugamos con las luces lo que nos daba mayor calidez pues se podía presenciar un naranja suave entre cada esquina, gran parte de los estantes que nos rodeaban eran tallados en madera delgada, en el extremo izquierdo, alejado de lo que sería nuestra habitación armario, un gran ventanal nos permitía disfrutar de la deliciosa penumbra que nos brindaba la madrugada. En el centro de nuestra habitación reposaba nuestra cama… la cama que pretendía compartir con una sola mujer el resto de mi vida.

-me encanta- confesó después de varios minutos- es perfecta, gracias amor… me encanta- Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta, ella me estaba  
esperando, se acercó lentamente y me besó, suavemente, dejando resbalar sus  
carnosos labios contra los míos, yo la abracé, sin decir una palabra, la bese  
suavemente mientras mis manos palpaban su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro por encima de su vestido. Sorprendido, me sentía sorprendido y sin saber por qué. Entonces fue cuando empecé a reaccionar, la mire, estaba muy guapa más que nunca, tenía los  
labios rojizos y gruesos, preciosos; sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre más profundos, su pelo se mantenía perfectamente trenzado y los rizos le colgaban hasta la cintura- ¿pasa algo amor? Estas…. Estas raro- lo que faltaba idiota dañar tu noche de bodas.

-na…- trate de responder pero fue lo único que pude pronunciar, así que lo mejor era ser sincero- estoy- suspiré- estoy nervioso- Katniss me miró atenta, estaba tan seria y… de pronto… ¡estallo en carcajadas!

-¿nervioso?- no respondí solo me quede allí viendo como se aprovechaba de mi confesión- amor por qué, ¿ocurrió algo? O es… es acaso que no quieres… no deseas

-no… digo sí, pero es que, es como si no supiera que hacer, por donde comenzar, que asco me siento como un… virgen- sonriendo me estrecho entre sus brazos

-yo también estoy nerviosa, tontito- susurro cerca de mi oído. Gracias a que estábamos tan cerca decidí dar el primer paso, no podía quedarme allí sin hacer nada como un puberto. Separé su pelo para poder besar su cuello, dulcemente, poco a poco. Recorrí todo su cuello con mi lengua, lentamente, desde la parte superior hasta llegar casi a su clavícula, mi mano derecha subió desde su cintura hasta posarse sobre el divino escote que me brindaba su corcel. Sin apartarme de ella ni un solo segundo llevé mis manos a la parte posterior de su ancho vestido, tratando de localizar el broche que me permitiría deshacerme de tan pesada armadura, con un poco de esfuerzo desabroche su vestido, y en el mismo momento en que di un suave tirón la deje caer al suelo, seguimos en la misma posición, pegados uno al otro, aprovechando el calor mutuo que desprendíamos. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se introdujeron en mi cabello, pegándome más si se podía a ella, no dejándolo ir, disfrutando del momento- te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?- sonriendo asentí. Sorpresivamente volvió a besarme pero ya no había calma mucho menos tranquilidad, era desesperación y pasión, lo que su boca decía, sabia a fuego y al mejor licor juntos, el beso era desesperado, estábamos entrando en esa burbuja que nos invadía de un frenesí sexual. Apoyándose en mis brazos mis chica dio un ligero brinquito que le permitió enganchar sus piernas en mi cintura, sujetando sus glúteos con mis manos logre mantenerla apretada a mí, cuidando de no pisar su vestido me encamine a la cama, con la mayor delicadeza deposite su cuerpo en la suavidad de nuestra cama. Movió sus delgadas piernas para que me se acomodara de lleno, encima de ella. La bese con desesperación y me respondió gustosa, podía sentir sus manos, sus uñas en mi espalda, quemándome la piel a través de la tela, necesitaba sentir esa pequeñas manos en contacto directo con mi carne caliente. Me aleje unos segundos para deshacerme de mi ropa, mi chica me miro suplicante a la vez que comenzaba a retirar sus tacones, cuando estaba por quitarme mi camisa, Katniss se impuso en la cama para quedar sentada y haciendo un ademan retiró mis manos, una vez todos los botones de mi camisa fueron liberados, subiendo sus manos hasta mis hombros la retiró, en el momento en el que pretendía acostarme con ella nuevamente sus manos me detuvieron y me obligaron a quedar en la posición inicial, sus dedos se posaron sobre la gruesa correa y una vez puso librarse de ella su lengua decidió salir a atacar la zona de mi vientre hasta llegar un poco más arriba de mi ombligo. A la vez que mi chica continuaba con su recorrido dejando un sinfín de besos y alguno que otro mordisco, decidí retirar lo que quedaba de mi ropa, con mis pies pude retirar mis zapatos y doblándome un poco pude retirar mis medias. Tiré un poco de su cabello logrando que se alejara y me arrodille ante ella y entre sus piernas. Así que lentamente, comencé a subir besándola desde la pantorrilla, los muslos al llegar a esta área me percate de las delgadas elásticas que sujetaban sus medias con su lingerie blanco, sonriendo solté cada una y tratando que mis dedos rozaran de lleno la longitud de sus piernas las retiré. Pasé por su vientre, la parte superior de su pecho, en ese momento le levante un poco para poder retirar la prenda que no me permitía beber de sus pechos, sin darme cuenta levantó las piernas y me rodeó con ellas, mientras sus manos, se anclaban en mi cabello.

Al librarme de la blanca prenda no necesité mas nada, ni un gesto ni otro pedido de mi boca, suavemente me dedique exclusivamente a aquellas maravillas perfectas, redonda y duras que eran son sus senos. Pase mi lengua por la aureola de sus pezones erectos, oscuros por el placer que estaban recibiendo y yo disfrutando como nunca esa piel que se erguía a mi boca pidiendo más…

Mi mano busco por dentro de sus bragas su sexo, húmedo, calientes sus caderas subieron buscando mas y mas el contacto que solo podía brindarle con mis dedos. Acaricie su clítoris como un dulce botón, con mi dedo lo modelé, bajaba y volvía a subirlo, por esa área que estaba tan húmedo por mí. Mi lengua y mi boca seguían en ese lugar mágico del que no me podía separar, pero su sexo era embriagante, me llamaba a gritos y así fue como mi cabeza busco su centro, mi lengua fue directa a ese sitio glorioso, lo lamí, lo chupé, pasé mis labios por los suyos con sabor a mujer…. Mi mujer, su cadera se movía en un delicioso ritmo bajo mi boca y ese sabor dulzón me tenia encendido.

Mojé mi mano con sus jugos vaginales y decidí pasarla por su abertura trasera, abrió mucho mas sus piernas para darme la comodidad que necesitaba, baje mi cara a el y con suavidad lo lamí, mi lengua se deleitaba con ese lugar prohibido, el gemido de placer que dio mi esposa me dió rienda suelta para seguir. Mojé mi dedo nuevamente y lo hundí en esa negritud caliente y apretada, ya no precisaba de caricias sutiles, ahora era una fiera salvaje bajo mi boca, se movía con unos movimientos rápidos que me hacían casi imposible mantener mi boca en el mismo lugar. De pronto lo sentí, su ano comenzó a apretarse más, su vagina comenzó a convulsionar y entre alaridos de gozo me tomo de los hombros como diciéndome "no me sueltes", no podría hacerlo, estaba dando tanto placer como recibiéndolo, su orgasmo me llenó. Pasados unos minutos en los que pudo calmarse se incorporo apoyándose en sus codos

-creo que confiaré mas en tus instintos virginales- gimió mirándome intensamente- y a eso llamas estar nervioso

-digamos que tengo a la mejor maestra- respondí socarrón

-si es así, alumno mío aun no pasa la prueba final y- levantaba sus caderas para que estas chocaran con las mías- de verdad no quiero reprobarle

-eso puedo arreglarlo en este mismo instante señorita Mellark- me tomó de la cara y me besó con vehemencia. No le importaba que pudiera decirle… solo quería sentirme, ser mi mujer. Tratando de mantener el control me introduje en su interior muy suavemente… Ella arqueó levemente su espalda, mostrándome cuanto placer le provocaba cada movimiento. Comencé un vaivén suave y lento, que fue aumentando a media que gemíamos. La miré y comprobé cuánto estaba disfrutando. Me abalance sobre su cuerpo para dedicarme a su cuello. Me encantaba besarla ahí. Pasaba sensualmente mi lengua donde podía observarse su vena yugular … Mordisquee su oreja, de manera sensual… luego sus labios. Ella arañaba mi espalda, volviéndome más loco y desesperado. Fueron unos largos treinta minutos… pero para nosotros podrían haber pasado siglos… Con cada arremetida que hacía, me sentía en el paraíso… cuando estuve seguro que mi chica tendría otro orgasmo, acelere mis movimientos, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando el momento cúlmine, llegaba su fin... Fue entonces, que sin control, me deje ir dentro de ella… Estaba feliz, había sudado como nunca… disfrutado cada instante, desde el momento en que habían ingresado a la habitación, hasta ahora, que estaba tendido sobre su cuerpo y que podía sentir el corazón acelerado de su mujer… sonrió. Era su mujer

-creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, dentro de poco nos vamos de viaje amor- expliqué minutos después al sentir que las piernas de mi chica no estaban del todo tranquilas

-no quiero dormir…. Ya dormí bastante lejos de ti- me contradijo sentándose en mi vientre- además ya no quiero irme de viaje.

-¿y nuestra luna de miel?- pregunté apoyando mis manos en sus caderas

-te aseguro que puedo vivirla en esta casa…. Y no me quejaría

-¿ah si?

-aja- se acercaba para besarme- podrías darme un tour por esta casa, te aseguro que sería una experiencia inolvidable.

-podríamos ponernos en eso cuanto antes, tengo grandes habilidades como guía- ambos reímos ante nuestro comentario

-Peeta…

-umm- le animé logrando que se apoyara en mi pecho

-no crees que es algo grande- no respondí solo me quede en silencio analizando que era eso que le podía parecer demasiado grande- bobo, esta casa ¿no crees que es algo grande?- y lo era pero siempre planee que tendría más de un motivo para llenarla de personitas

-no, no lo creo, veras como nuestra familia queda feliz cuando vengan a pasar las navidades… además creo que podemos llenarla nosotros mismos ¿no crees?

-ajam- de pronto guardo silencio y centro toda su atención en la mano que reposaba sobre mi pecho- fue un lindo regalo el de los chicos, el video fue muy lindo

- si fue excelente, recordé muchas cosas

-¿Quién…. quien cantaba la canción?

-es un buen grupo, si mal no recuerdo se llama Fun o algo así, los chicos y yo solíamos cantarla antes de graduarnos

-¿me cantas un pedacito?

-no soy bueno cantando preciosa

-oh mentiroso, si lo eres… además no te pido que me la cantes toda solo un pedacito

-mmm no lo sé

-anda amor

-ok, ok, ok vale!- respiraba profundo- aquí voy…..

**Mis niñas bonitas! Hello!**

**Como están bellezas? Bien aquí otro capi de esta locura que paso en determinado momento por mi cabecita**

**Bien nenas, espero que estén bien bien…. Nuevamente les presento mis diculpas pero como bien me escribió una chica en estos días, más vale tarde que nunca no? **

**Chicas el cap pasado recibí unos bellísimos comentarios (espero que este no sea la excepción porque de lo contrario tendremos problemas jajajaaja no mentira, jamás podría enojarme con la lectoras mas lindas de fanfic!)**

**Chicas me disculpo pues no pude responderles a todas, no piensen que soy una malvada que no toma en cuenta sus opiniones, créanme que cuando las leo woow me hacen sentir bien bien bonito, algunas hasta me han hecho llorar! **

**Bueno bellezas espero que estén contentas y les tengo una buena noticia….**

**Adivinen…..**

**NOS LEEEMOS PRONTO!... ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA… LES TENGO ALGO PREPARADO, buenas noches linduras nos leemossss! Las requiero a TODAS!**

**Espero que me digan que tal les pareció esta noche acalorada! Como pudieron percatarse no quise que katniss pasara por las típicas noches de novela donde la protagonista vuelve a ser virginal….NOOO, me imaginaba a Mellark en eso y de verdad me dio ternurita hahahahahaha chauuuuu nos leemos!**


End file.
